le miroir de peutetre
by darkrogue1
Summary: A 28 ans, le mage de guerre Harry retrouve son corps de 16 ans... (slash) attention: R pour impardonnables, situations sombres
1. le miroir

Auteur: Midnight Blue (kathyf@iname.com) Traduit par dark_rogue Titre original : The Mirror of Maybe  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, or anything associated with it. I'm not making any money from this story, and I don't intend to. I'm writing it purely for the satisfaction of it, and because several people warned me that there would be dire consequences if I didn't finish it. The resemblance of any character to an actual person is completely accidental. Please don't sue -- I don't own enough to make it worth your while.  
  
Note : c'est une histoire Harry / Severus (slash) - et tandis que leur rapport est aussi accompagné par un plan, de l'action et du drame, si vous objectez sérieusement une objection aux relations homosexuelles - ou à cette union particulière - alors ne lisez pas l'histoire! ======================================= ===========  
  
LE MIROIR DE PEUT-ÊTRE  
  
- Le Miroir-  
  
"Vraiment, Cornélius," dit Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'École de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Poudlard, "Je ne trouve cela un " jouet " approprié à l'utilisation par nos élèves." Le Ministre de la Magie, jovial, dirigea son regard vers l'autre côté de la Grande Salle de l'école, où plusieurs élèves se relayaient devant un large miroir, auto portant. Chacun d'entre eux entrait dans une légère transe pendant quelques instants avant de tituber d'un pas en arrière et de partir à toute vitesse en riant - partis observer ou interférer avec le moment futur dont ils venaient d'être témoins.  
  
"Quoi ? Ah, bah, Albus - où est le mal ? Cela leur montre seulement quelques minutes dans leur avenir immédiat - rien de stupéfiant lors d'un bal de fin d'année, j'en suis sûr !" Et, en effet, pendant les deux heures précédant l'arrivée du Directeur, le miroir n'avait pas été grand chose de plus qu'une nouveauté et n'avait pas montré le plus petit signe d'être dangereux. Il avait même fait naître un jeu somme quoi unique parmi les élèves, où chaque personne qui regardait dans le miroir cherchait immédiatement à perturber ou à mettre en valeur une chose qu'elle ait vu.  
  
C'étaient surtout des conversations - où quelques élèves parlaient et un autre (qui venait de regarder dans le miroir) se glissait derrière eux et mimait leurs commentaires, finissant leurs phrases ou devançant ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de dire. De temps en temps, c'était des actions - et les jumeaux Weasley, maintenant dans leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard, passaient des moments difficiles à cause de cela, avec plusieurs de leurs plaisanteries se retournant contre eux, jusqu'à ce que - dégoûtés- ils aient abandonné leurs blagues habituelles et se soient tournés vers le miroir pour le reste du divertissement de leur soirée.  
  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils de nouveau. "Cela peut avoir l'air inoffensif Cornelius, mais j'ai eu quelques surprises assez désagréables venant de miroirs divers au cours des années. J'ai souvent trouvé que mieux vaut prévenir que guérir - en particulier avec les miroirs qui sont aussi complètement inconnus. D'où avez-vous dit qu'il venait ?"  
  
"De juste ici en Grande-Bretagne mon cher vieux," répondit fièrement Cornelius. "Déterré dans quelque château en ruine là bas en Angleterre, que les moldus allaient fouiller. Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps, en plus. Vous ne croiriez pas certain des artefacts magiques qu'ils ont trouvés -ça l'aurait pas fait du tout que des moldus les aient ramassés pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes avec eux." Il re-regarda le miroir et fit un geste vers celui- ci avec sa boisson. "Du bon travail solide et anglais ce miroir, Albus."  
  
Dumbledore étudia les bords dorés d'ornement du cadre du miroir et les beaux moulages complexes de sa structure. "Hmmm", il réfléchit, avant d'ajouter finalement, "je doute sincèrement que ce miroir - si finement ouvré - ait été créé pour le seul but de distraire des enfants." Il se tourna vers Cornelius Fudge et ajouta avec un air très sérieux, "j'ai peur de devoir insister, Cornelius, pour que vous l'enleviez immédiatement."  
  
"Oh, allez, Albus," protesta le ministre, " vous n'êtes sûrement pas sérieux- hé, regardez là - même Harry Potter va essayer!"  
  
Et en effet, comme Dumbledore se tournait, avec un sentiment d'effroi au creux de son estomac, un élève de cinquième année enthousiaste du nom de Ron Weasley traînait son ami le meilleur vers le miroir...  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
"Oh, allez, Harry !" cajola Ron, "c'est super! Vraiment! Tout ce que tu vois est ce qui va arriver dans quelques minutes - c'est très amusant! C'est la toute première fois que j'ai été capable d'attraper Fred et George à leur propre jeu! Essaye juste une fois- si tu n'aimes pas cela après, alors tu n'es pas obligé de recommencer."  
  
"Il ne devrait pas y être obligé la première fois," dit Hermione Granger de l'autre côté. "Personne ne devrait être forcé de faire des choses qu'ils ne veulent pas faire - particulièrement chose si ridiculement gamine."  
  
"Ouais," dit Ron d'un ton rogue, "et je remarque que tu n'as pas essayé non plus - alors j'estime que tu ne peux pas vraiment en parler, ni en bien ni en mal." Quant à Harry il réussit finalement à glisser un mot, "Ça va, Ron!" Et il se libéra d'une secousse de la main avec laquelle Ron l'avait traîné. "Je... Je vais essayer - mais rien qu'une fois! D'accord ?"  
  
"Super!" Ron était emballé. "Tu verras... tu vas adorer ça!" Et il entraîna Harry vers la fin de la queue de ceux qui attendaient pour utiliser le miroir. "Ouais, si tu le dis..." consentit Harry - tout pour que Ron arrête d'en parler. Tandis qu'ils attendaient le tour d'Harry, Hermione chuchota à celui-ci, "Tu n'es pas vraiment obligé, si tu ne veux pas, Harry."  
  
"Je sais ' Mione," répondit-il d'une voix basse, "je... cela ne me dérange pas, vraiment. C'est juste que - après le Miroir du Rised - et je sais que c'était il y des années maintenant, mais... et bien, des gens sont devenus fous devant cette chose et Dumbledore y a caché la Pierre du Philosophe et... et bien, je sais pô..."  
  
"Tu as eu quelques mauvaises expériences," dit Hermione sciemment. "Pas mauvaises, exactement..."  
  
"Allez-vous arrêter de chuchoter tous les deux?" interrompit Ron avec humeur. "Ecoutez, même les premières années ont tous essayé, d'accord ? Le Ministre de la Magie lui-même l'a apporté ici! Il ne l'aurait pas fait si c'était dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
Hermione et Harry le regardèrent juste.  
  
"Oh, par l'enfer," murmura Ron. "D'accord, c'est un idiot, mais pas les aurors qui travaillent pour lui, n'est-ce pas? Ils ne l'auraient pas laissé hors de leur vue si c'était dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? Recherche sur les armes et tout, non?"  
  
"Et bien, je suppose..." acquiesça Harry à contrecoeur. Hermione semblait en douter, mais ne dit rien.  
  
"De toute façon," continua Ron, "c'est ton tour maintenant, Harry. Jette juste un coup d'?il rapide..." et Ron le poussa en avant.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Plus tard, Albus Dumbledore se demanda s'il avait en fait eu un moment de vraie clairvoyance. Mais étant donné le manque de précision de l'effroi lent qui le consumait, il pensa plutôt que cela avait plus à faire avec le fait que c'était Harry Potter, qu'avec le développement spontané de quelque capacité prophétique chez un homme de son âge. Après tout, Harry avait une histoire très... impressionnante . de choses peu communes et inattendues lui arrivant.  
  
Comme Albus observait - incapable de détourner - Ron poussa Harry vers le miroir. Presque au ralenti, le Directeur vit Harry se tourner, une main s'étendant pour ajuster ses lunettes, lorsqu'il leva ses yeux...  
  
... Et fut tiré physiquement dans la surface luisante du miroir.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
"Harry!" crièrent Hermione et Ron à l'unisson. Ensemble ils accoururent au miroir, cherchant quelque signe de leur meilleur ami. Mais il n'y avait rien. La surface du miroir était devenue opaque. Maintenant il montrait seulement un éclat gris indéterminé avec des remous curieusement lents qui se tordaient lentement juste au-dessous de la surface.  
  
Les hurlements et appels excités derrière eux se calmèrent graduellement comme plusieurs enseignants se précipitaient et ordonnaient à tous de reculer et de rester calmes. Lorsque le Ministre Fudge et Dumbledore atteignirent le miroir, il y avait un cercle de curieux fasciné regardant d'un air hébété toute cette excitation. Le directeur se racla simplement la gorge et un chemin respectueux fut ouvert pour lui.  
  
Debout près du miroir, Hermione et Ron semblaient à la fois craintifs et pleins d'espoir comme le Directeur s'approchait.  
  
"Alors maintenant," dit-il en s'adressant aux deux cinquièmes années, "j'ai vu ce qui est arrivé, mais d'une distance considérable. Un d'entre vous pourrait-il s'il vous plaît me raconter la séquence des événements de votre point de vue?"  
  
"Monsieur!" laissa échapper Ron, "Nous n'avons rien fait ! Je veux dire, Harry... l'a juste regardé. Il n'avait pas même sorti sa baguette !"  
  
"Etes-vous complètement sûr de cela, M. Weasley ?" dit une voix cynique de leur gauche. "Personnellement, je trouve beaucoup plus probable que M. Potter ait de nouveau décidé qu'il devait être le centre d'attention et - comme d'habitude - s'est fait dépasser par les évènements."  
  
Le commentaire dédaigneux du professeur Severus Rogue causa un cri outragé d'Hermione faisant appel directement au Directeur, "Monsieur! Ce n'est pas vrai!"  
  
Albus regarda par-dessus ses lunettes le Professeur de Potion. "J'ai peur, Severus," dit-il, "de devoir être d'accord avec M. Weasley et Mlle Granger dans ce cas. J'observais moi-même d'à travers la pièce et n'ai vu aucune baguette dans la main de M. Potter."  
  
"Il aurait pu la cacher de la vue des autres, Directeur," suggéra Rogue.  
  
"Oh, Severus!" Professeur Minerva McGonagall ajouta sa voix à la discussion. "Soyez sensé. Quelle raison le jeune Harry pourrait-il avoir de désirer être tiré dans un miroir ? Et même s'il avait une raison, suggérez- vous sérieusement qu'un étudiant de cinquième année soit capable de jeter cette sorte de sortilège ? Et bien, sans étude et sans préparation, je doute même que Merlin lui-même ait pu jeter un tel sort - et personne ne savait que le Ministre Fudge apportait cette. chose, ici ce soir."  
  
Un regard aigre de Rogue indiqua que Professeur McGonagall avait entièrement raison. "Tout à fait vrai, Minerva," acquiesça Dumbledore, "et, comme nous avons maintenant reconnu qu'il était très peu probable que M. Potter délibérément causé cela, voyons si nous pouvons découvrir une façon de le récupérer de là où il est parti, où que ce soit."  
  
Dumbledore et McGonagall étudièrent le miroir de près. Albus interrogea aussi Cornelius Fudge minutieusement. Cependant, c'était avec une grande bonté qu'il ne dit pas de manière très délibérée ' je vous l'avais dit ' au Ministre de la Magie affolé. M. Fudge lui-même avait des visions des titres de la Gazette du Sorcier du lendemain proclamant " Ministre fait disparaître le Survivant!" Et "Miroir Maudit au Bal de Fin d'année!" Les aurors avaient-ils donné le feu vert pour que le miroir soit exposé en public ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir...  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, chaque enseignant présent au bal avait inspecté le miroir à son tour. Ils avaient tous examiné sa surface grise inexpressive et tous parcouru le cadre de leurs baguettes et de leurs mains, cherchant n'importe quel indice ou signe de ce qui aurait pu arriver. Même Rogue avait fait une inspection approfondie.  
  
"Il ne veut pas qu'Harry revienne," chuchota Ron à Hermione. "Je parie qu'il pense que cela le fera avoir l'air plus intelligent que les autres s'il peut comprendre," En réponse, elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
  
Finalement cependant, même Rogue dut admettre la défaite. Dumbledore avait déjà commencé à essayer de convaincre Fudge qu'il était essentiel pour lui de demander aux aurors et aux sorciers archéologues n'importe quelle information ou étude qu'ils auraient pu acquérir concernant le miroir. Le Ministre, cependant, bafouillait et essayait de retarder la participation de qui que ce soit d'extérieur à l'école. Ron - qui ne pouvait pas arrêter de se blâmer d'avoir fait regarder Harry dans miroir - s'approcha silencieusement de la directrice de la Maison Gryffondor, "Professeur McGonagall ?" Elle se retourna et regarda l'adolescent inquiet.  
  
"Vont... vont-ils pouvoir ramener Harry ?" Minerva sourit.  
  
"Bien sûr que oui, M. Weasley. Cela peut juste leur prendre un peu de tem-"  
  
"Professeur!" hurlèrent plusieurs élèves. Chaque enseignant présent se tourna vers le miroir, juste à temps pour voir les remous lents devenir violents et rapides. Soudainement, la surface grise pulsa vers l'extérieur en une explosion silencieuse. Tous sautèrent en arrière et plusieurs personnes couvrirent leurs yeux et visages, attendant le pire. Mais quand le pire n'arriva pas, les bras furent prudemment baissés et ils furent salués par la vue d'Harry Potter indemne - baguette en main - titubant légèrement en place, exactement où il avait été debout plus de vingt minutes auparavant.  
  
"Harry!" hurla Hermione et elle était sur le point de courir pour l'étreindre quand la main de Dumbledore barra son chemin. "Attendez tous quelques instants s'il vous plaît!" ordonna le Directeur d'une voix forte qui ne tolérait aucun argument. Au son de la voix de Dumbledore, Harry leva les yeux, son regard légèrement dans le vague. Il sembla confus un instant.  
  
"Albus ?" Demanda-t-il faiblement. Plusieurs personnes clignèrent des yeux de surprise.  
  
Depuis quand les élèves de cinquième année de quinze ans appelaient-ils le Directeur de Poudlard par son prénom ? Mais avant qu'un Dumbledore également étonné puisse répondre, le professeur Rogue intervint pour donner une réprimande sévère au jeune homme. Ce misérable garçon la méritait entièrement pour avoir perturbé le bal, angoissant à la fois les élèves et les professeurs, faisant l'idiot avec de la magie dont il ne savait rien et pour l'insolence absolue d'appeler le directeur par son prénom...  
  
Cependant il n'alla pas plus loin que "M. Potter, j'enlève cinquante points à-" quand Harry tourna sur place si rapidement que la bouche du Professeur se referma d'un coup sec et que l'aîné recula inconsciemment d'une moitié de pas.  
  
Le visage d'Harry était un mélange de désespoir, d'espoir et d'étonnement total comme il regardait Severus Rogue en plein visage. L'intensité de ce regard fit presque tomber le Maître de Potions - un homme de plus de deux fois l'âge de Harry- à la renverse en public.  
  
"Severus... ?" souffla Harry - de l'émotion crue en bordant le son. Professeur Rogue n'avait jamais auparavant entendu dire son nom d'une telle manière - et il ne pouvait pas dire quelle combinaison étrange d'émotions l'avait causée. Inopinément, les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent comme si quelque révélation ahurissante l'avait frappé. Il se tourna en tourbillonnant de nouveau, avec la même vitesse remarquable qu'il avait employée auparavant et aperçut le miroir. Un regard de colère et de haine totale et passa sur son visage, et il leva sa baguette et provoqua la destruction absolue de l'objet devant lui.  
  
"Destructus Pyro Absolutum," fut tout ce qu'il dit.  
  
Il ne hurla pas. Il ne chuchota pas. Ce fut dit d'une voix parfaitement calme qui réussit néanmoins à résonner dans la pièce comme un tambour énorme - se répercutant incroyablement bas au-dessous des conversations chuchotées du fond. Cela résonna profondément dans les os de chaque personne présente et fit trembler plusieurs personnes devant le pouvoir impliqué derrière les mots. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il y eut un moment de silence absolu. Alors des tessons de verre éclatèrent de la surface du miroir. Ils atteignirent une distance de légèrement plus de soixante centimètres, avant d'arrêter puis de renverser leur vol - se précipitant en arrière pour découper le cadre de bois antique qui les avait une fois contenus. Et partout où le verre coupait, le cadre brûlait. Et brûlait.  
  
En quelques secondes, le miroir entier fut réduit à de simples débris sur le plancher et il était évident que dans quelques minutes, ces restes ne seraient rien de plus que de la cendre noire, fumante. Déjà, de petites taches minuscules de suie dérivaient vers le haut sur l'air chauffé. Le silence choqué dans la Grande Salle rendit simple le fait d'entendre les mots déchiquetés d'Harry - " Bon débarras espèce de maudit tas de merde." ... Puis il tomba mollement sur le sol - inconscient, avec sa baguette encore crispée férocement dans sa main droite.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Harry se réveilla au parfum bien trop familier d'une installation médicale. Un sens profondément enraciné de prudence lui permit de ne montrer aucun signe extérieur de son retour à la conscience. Ses yeux toujours fermés, et la respiration lente et régulière, il écouta soigneusement cherchant tout indice qui lui dirait où il était et qui était dans le voisinage. Il entendit des voix, mais elles étaient assourdies - éloignées - et il présuma que les locuteurs étaient dans une autre pièce. Mais ces voix - elles appartenaient à.. ! De choc, les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent à toute volée. Albus! Il pouvait entendre la voix d'Albus! Mais... Albus était... mort n'est-ce pas ?  
  
"... moi, Cornelius," disait la voix d'Albus, "mais comme le miroir a maintenant été détruit, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de plus à être fait à son propos. Mais bien sûr, si les aurors sont toujours inquiets, ils sont plus que bienvenus pour venir balayer ce qu'il en reste."  
  
Il y eut une réponse de quelqu'un que Harry supposa être Cornelius Fudge - cet idiot empoté qui avait autrefois été Ministre de la Magie. Mais Harry ne suivait plus la conversation. Ses pensées étaient fixées sur les paroles d'Albus à propos d'un miroir...  
  
"Le miroir..." chuchota-t-il. Celui qu'il avait détruit. Celui dans lequel il avait vécu plus d'une douzaine d'années de sa vie - une vie qui n'était pas vraiment arrivée. Tout ce dont il se rappelait - tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé - n'était maintenant rien de plus qu'un avenir potentiel qui avait été basé sur la réalité du moment où il était entré dans le miroir. Des équations complexes de probabilité magique tissées dans le miroir lui avaient fait éprouver un avenir possible qu'elles avaient créé. C'était une vie qui aurait pu arriver - ou qui pouvait encore arriver. Et Harry déglutit. Il se souvenait du miroir - Hermione avait... ou aurait... fait des recherches dessus. Son nom avait été traduit comme "le Miroir de Peut- être". Le même miroir qui avait ramené un homme de vingt-huit ans dans le corps d'un garçon de quinze ans.  
  
"Mais Albus," s'interposa la voix d'une femme dans les pensées d'Harry, "et si le miroir avait laissé le garçon avec quelque sorte d'effets secondaires... ?" Oh. La voix de Minerva. S'inquiétant pour lui. Harry sourit faiblement.  
  
"Une excellente question, Minerva. Bien, Pompom ?" "Rien que je puisse détecter, Directeur." répondit madame Pomfresh. "Du choc, je pense et certainement de l'épuisement, mais je n'ai rien pu trouver de plus."  
  
"Mais le sortilège," protesta Minerva, "il était si puissant - aucun élève de cinquième année ne devrait être capable de faire quelque chose comme ça..." La voix d'Albus répondit, "Oh Minerva... si protectrice envers lui ?" Harry pouvait presque entendre le sourire sur le visage d'Albus. "Vous savez que cela pourrait facilement avoir été une charge unique d'énergie - simplement un résultat de l'expulsion du miroir. De tels dispositifs ont souvent cet effet, vous savez."  
  
"Mais tant d'énergie, Albus ?" vint la protestation. "Comment pouvons-nous savoir avant qu'il ne se réveille ?" contra Albus. "Certainement, s'il y a des effets secondaires, nous ne les découvrirons pas jusqu'à ce moment là, au moins." Il y eut une pause. "Bien que, s'il a subi un choc assez sévère, ou si le sort sur le miroir était vraiment trop puissant pour lui, alors il pourrait ne pas être capable de nous dire beaucoup. L'esprit ne se rappelle pas souvent des choses s'il ne le souhaite vraiment pas." // Je devrais être chanceux. // pensa Harry douloureusement.  
  
"Pour le moment," continua Albus, "je ne pense pas nous puissions accomplir quoi que ce soit de plus ce soir et les esprits fatigués fournissent rarement de réponses utiles. Harry se repose confortablement et n'est dans aucun danger immédiat. Je vais me coucher, pour ma part." Il y eut un murmure général - certains de protestation, certains d'accord. Il semblait y avoir une ou deux personnes présentes qui n'avaient pas parlé auparavant et Harry augmenta distraitement son évaluation du nombre de gens dans l'autre pièce. Le murmure s'évanouit comme ils partaient, leurs voix diminuant avec la distance. Harry ferma les yeux et simula le sommeil - attendant la vérification de dernière minute que Pompom ferait inévitablement. C'était son habitude, il le savait, chaque fois qu'elle prenait soin d'un patient. Elle vint et s'en alla et il l'écouta s'installer à son bureau dans la pièce suivante. Elle resterait assise à le surveiller avec vigilance quelques heures et puis un autre viendrait et prendrait la relève. Mais il y aurait toujours quelqu'un tout près jusqu'à ce que Pompom soit sure que son patient n'en ait plus besoin. Pompom était comme cela - toujours compatissante et dévouée.  
  
Au cours des années, elle lui avait... ou plutôt aurait... sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Il avait confiance en ses compétences de médicomage. Mais pouvait-il lui faire confiance... faire confiance à n'importe lequel d'entre eux... quant à la vérité de ce qui lui était arrivé ?  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Faisant attention de ne pas soupirer ou changer sa respiration, Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda fixement la pièce obscurcie de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Tellement semblable... et pourtant si différent. C'était familier... mais non. Douze ans avaient fait des changements mineurs dans le décor, dans les ingrédients de potions et l'équipement. Ce qu'il voyait maintenant semblait légèrement... antique... mais pas étranger. Laissant son regard se voiler légèrement, Harry tourna ses pensées vers l'intérieur et considéra sa situation. Devait-il dire à quelqu'un ce qui lui était arrivé ? Leur dire qui - et ce que - il était maintenant ?  
  
// Non, // pensa-t-il. // Même si je leur prouve, leurs subconscients me considèreront et me verront comme un garçon de quinze ans - un enfant. Bien que... Albus puisse être capable de l'accepter... puisse réellement croire cela assez profondément pour me traiter comme un adulte. // Albus avait toujours été un homme remarquable - unique dans sa compréhension de l'humanité et de la magie. Sa perte avait été un coup dévastateur pour les forces de la lumière. Un coup qu'Harry - avec sa connaissance de l'avenir possible et treize ans supplémentaires d'étude et d'expérience derrière lui - pouvait vraiment espérer prévenir. Et la pensée l'abasourdit soudainement - il pouvait changer les choses!  
  
Ce dont il se souvenait était épouvantable - terrible - une guerre qu'ils avaient finalement gagnée, mais à un coût épouvantable de chacun des deux côtés. Mais maintenant... maintenant c'était seulement des possibilités... des probabilités. S'il pouvait changer cela - l'empêcher, ou même le modifier juste assez...  
  
// Par l'enfer, // pensa-t-il, // c'est déjà changé. Ce que je suis maintenant l'a changé. // et il se rendit compte que les changements pourraient seulement devenir plus grands. Avec chaque minute passant, la réalité divergeait de la possibilité qu'il avait vécu à l'intérieur du miroir. Cette réalité avait été basée sur qui il avait été avant qu'il n'y soit entré. Dans le monde irréel se souvenait-il, le miroir avait continué à exister pendant de nombreuses années, bien que sa surface ait pris une teinte neutre de nuance grise. Et pourtant, dans le monde réel, Harry avait employé un sort qu'il ne devait pas connaître - ou ne pas être capable d'utiliser - et l'avait déjà détruit.  
  
// Je peux sauver Albus... // pensa Harry joyeusement. // Et Sev '... je peux sauver Sev '... et je ne serai pas un tel imbécile cette fois et je ne le laisserai pas être un tel imbécile. // la pensée fit faire à Harry une halte brusque. Une des raisons principales de la sottise de Severus avait été la différence de leurs âges. Professeur Severus Rogue aurait actuellement... il dut réfléchir un instant - 34 ans - plus de deux fois l'âge du corps d'Harry. Et ce corps avait encore seulement 15 ans... // Damnation! , // gronda Harry silencieusement. Et ensuite... // Oh, merde - quel est l'age légal de consentement pour des garçons dans l'Angleterre des Sorciers ? // Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir si c'était 16 ou 18. // Par l'enfer, je n'ai pas eu besoin de m'en inquiéter depuis au moins dix ans! // Est-ce que Sev ' pourrait l'accepter tel qu'il semblait maintenant ? ... peu probable. À moins qu'il ne puisse forcer Sev ' à regarder à travers du corps du jeune homme et voir l'esprit adulte à l'intérieur, Harry savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance. Il savait aussi que, à part Dumbledore - qui pourrait ou non être capable de l'accepter - aucun des autres adultes à l'école ne serait capable de voir plus loin que le visage du jeune homme. Et Harry ne serait pas capable de le supporter... les voir se rappeler continuellement qu'il était un homme de vingt-huit ans dans le corps d'un adolescent. Les voir faire l'erreur de le traiter comme un enfant et devoir ensuite leur rappeler qu'il ne l'était pas - ou du moins... devoir leur rappeler jusqu'au jour il ferait une faute leur imprimerait dans l'esprit sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il ne serait jamais plus le garçon innocent aux capacités moyenne en magie qu'ils avaient autrefois connu.  
  
Et il y avait un autre problème et assez sévère avec cela. Il était dangereux maintenant. Ses instincts et réactions avaient été aiguisés par presque une décennie de batailles et de combat. Si une des plaisanteries de Fred ou de George Weasley le surprenait - ou pire, si quelqu'un essayait en fait de lui jouer quelque tour - il pourrait facilement tuer un de ces enfants vulnérables. Cette pensée était profondément inquiétante. // Et en ce qui concerne les autres gens ? // Il réfléchit. // Je suis un danger même pour les sorciers et sorcières adultes. // Cela n'avait pas été un problème dans le miroir - chacun avait su là exactement ce qu'il était et s'était comporté en conséquence.  
  
Utilisant une approche logique et impartiale - apprise par nécessité pour tenir ses émotions à baie - Harry raisonna rigoureusement et soigneusement: // 1. Je suis dangereux. Aucun moyen d'éviter cela - j'ai dû devenir dangereux pour simplement survivre... et aider d'autres à survivre. 2. Je pourrais accidentellement blesser - ou tuer même - n'importe quelle sorcière ou sorcier qui réussirait à me surprendre. Donc, je dois les convaincre d'être prudent quand je suis alentour - et cela inclut la population magique entière, pas seulement ici à Poudlard. 3. Ils seront seulement prudents s'ils croient vraiment que je suis dangereux. 4. Personne ne croira qu'un élève de quinze ans est si dangereux, ce qui me mène à... 5. J'ai besoin que les gens me voient comme l'homme de vingt-huit ans que je suis vraiment, et 6. Je ne peux pas rester à Poudlard - du moins pas comme élève. // Maintenant voilà de quoi s'occuper à penser. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme élève - mais en tant qu'enseignant ? Encore mieux, que dire du poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Tous les Dieux savaient qu'il n'y avait personne qui connaissait mieux ce sujet que lui. Même l'élite des aurors de ce temps n'aurait pas la moitié de son expérience ou de ses compétences. Encore mieux, Dumbledore avait toujours des difficultés à remplir la position - c'était donc très possible et il pourrait se présenter pour le poste sans prendre la place d'un autre. Et bien, à part pour Sev ' qui l'avait toujours voulue... Mais, Harry connaissait Sev ' mieux que lui-même. Le Maître de Potions ne serait jamais heureux au poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et celui-ci conviendrait au but de Harry en tout point.  
  
Mais il ne pouvait pas demander le poste en tant que Harry Potter, ou que quelqu'un de quinze ans. Harry Potter devait donc disparaître, de préférence sans causer trop d'inquiétude aux gens qu'il considérait comme sa famille, ce qui incluait définitivement Sev ', Albus, Ron et ' Mione, Sirius et Lupin, et bien sûr, Hagrid. Il se demanda comment il allait contacter Sirius, mais se rendit alors compte que son parrain viendrait très certainement à Poudlard quand il découvrirait que 'Harry' n'était pas revenu pour la nouvelle année scolaire. Et c'était une autre chose... il ne resterait absolument pas avec les Dursleys cet été. Il avait trop à organiser pour être dérangé par ces moldus sans valeur désormais.  
  
Certainement, ils se ficheraient pas mal de sa disparition. Mais il aurait besoin d'argent... Pourrait-il avoir accès à son compte à Gringott ? Albus avait la clef et Harry était en théorie toujours mineur... Tant de détails... mais finalement cela ne lui avait pas pris si longtemps pour monter un plan grossier mais réalisable. Il ne se donna pas la peine de penser aux petits détails - la vie lui avait appris que les petits détails ne réchappaient presque jamais de leur confrontation avec la réalité - mais la forme globale du plan était solide et il y avait assez de flexibilité pour tenir compte de surprises.  
  
Cela fait, Harry se laissa se détendre pour s'endormir et se retournant sur son côté, il murmura par réflexe un sort de proximité qui l'éveillerait si quelqu'un s'approchait.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Le matin suivant fut un choc pour le système de Harry. Le sort de proximité marcha exactement comme il le devait et le réveilla quand Pompom ouvrit les rideaux pour laisser passer le matin le soleil. Cependant, à partir de là, tout alla rapidement de mal en pis.  
  
Plusieurs fois il dut se rappeler d'appeler Pompom 'Madame' ou ' Madame Pomfresh ' et pas 'Pompom'. Cependant, quand Albus et le Ministre Fudge arrivèrent, il avait finalement réussi à se mettre dans la mentalité correcte pour les appeler 'Professeur' ou 'Monsieur'. Il resta religieusement fidèle à l'idée de Dumbledore qu'il pourrait ne pas se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé la nuit précédente. Mais l'expérience de la compréhension aiguë du Directeur lui avait appris qu'un simple ' je ne me souviens pas ' serait traité avec soupçon. Si au lieu de cela, il reconnaissait se souvenir de quelques impressions à moitié oubliées de temps qui passait et la sensation d'un verre gris étrange s'appuyant contre lui. C'était assez pour avoir l'air honnête, mais pas assez pour éveiller les soupçons. Il se trahit presque, cependant, la première fois que cet imbécile de Fudge l'appela 'Harry'. Pompom l'avait appelé 'Mon garçon' toute la matinée et Albus avait toujours eu le droit de l'appeler par son nom privé. Mais Fudge n'avait aucun droit de le faire... ! Heureusement, Harry arriva à se contrôler avec seulement un léger rétrécissement de ses yeux. Il avait développé une expression soigneusement inexpressive depuis trop longtemps pour qu'elle lui fasse défaut maintenant.  
  
Brutalement, il se rappela que les gens d'ici et maintenant n'avaient jamais entendu le nom 'Ash' et n'avait pas idée de combien il était insultant d'utiliser son nom privé sans sa permission. Après la première 'interrogation' du matin comme il la surnomma mentalement, il fut laissé avec l'impression qu'Albus savait que quelque chose n'allait pas tout à fait - mais le vieux sorcier prudent ne dit rien et permit à Harry de partir avec rien de plus d'un rappel d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh s'il se sentait ne serait-ce qu'un peu indisposé. Reconnaissant de cette clémence, Harry battit hâtivement en retraite.  
  
Après cela, il retourna à la tour Gryffondor, s'émerveillant de se rappeler encore du chemin après toutes ces années et se demandant comment diable il allait faire face au fait que tous les autres l'appellent 'Harry'. Tous sauf Sev ' en fait - il pensa qu'il pourrait juste s'effondrer et pleurer si Sev ' l'appelait quelque chose d'autre que 'Harry'. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de supporter "M. Potter" venant de Severus.  
  
Heureusement, le bal de fin d'année était vraiment à la fin de l'année scolaire. C'était aujourd'hui le jour dernier de classe et personne ne prendrait au sérieux ses leçons - pas même la plupart des enseignants. Il avait seulement à passer un jour simple en tant que cinquième année avant qu'ils ne partent tous pour l'été et Harry pourrait mettre son plan en action. Malheureusement, le nombre de choses qu'il avait oublié à propos d'être un élève à Poudlard, le prit complètement par surprise. Et le fait qu'il puisse à peine se retenir de rester bouche bée devant Ron et Hermione n'aidait pas du tout - ils étaient si jeunes!  
  
Mais il fut accepté de nouveau dans la salle commune des Gryffondors sans réserve et après qu'il ait réussi à convaincre ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il allait très bien et qu'il ne tenait vraiment pas Ron responsable de ce qui était arrivé, il fut interrogé quelque temps encore par tous les autres présents - tous voulant savoir comment était l'intérieur du miroir et ce qu'il avait vu et comment il avait réussi à jeter un sort si effrayant. De nouveau, Harry persévéra à parler de « mémoires vagues, mais rien de solide » et fut exceptionnellement reconnaissant quand ' Mione dit à tous de le laisser tranquille et l'entraîna ensuite prendre le petit déjeuner. Le petit déjeuner lui-même était plein de pièges inattendus.  
  
Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'état actuel des équipes de Quidditch du monde - quelque chose qu'il avait apparemment su hier - et dû s'empêcher d'Appeler distraitement plusieurs tasses de café fort, noir pendant le repas. Hermione le regarda étrangement quand il choisit de prendre des oeufs pochés avec son petit déjeuner et il se rappela soudainement qu'il aimait seulement les oeufs brouillés quand il était enfant. En somme, il réussit à y survivre - tout juste - mais comme Ron l'entraînait vers le premier cours de la journée, il avait seulement une pensée en tête - // Dieu, j'ai besoin d'un café... //  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Heureusement, il n'avait pas de cours de potions aujourd'hui et n'aurait pas à faire face à Sev ' alors qu'il était encore si émotionnellement déséquilibré. Il avait aussi l'excuse commode de son 'incident ' avec le miroir pour justifier quelques petites bévues. Cependant, il avait beaucoup de mal à réagir de la manière à laquelle les autres s'attendaient manifestement. Prenez Drago Malfoy par exemple. L'adolescent était grossier et insultait Harry et les amis de Harry - mais la première fois que Harry le vit, tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était la douleur du souvenir de la mort de Drago et de la frustration quant à la stupidité des enfants qui pensaient qu'être dans des Maisons différentes justifiait leur comportement actuel.  
  
Il utilisa la frustration pour appeler les réponses appropriées, mais c'étaient au mieux des insultes hésitantes et une fois que Drago fut parti, Harry sentit même un peu d'affection envers sa Némésis Serpentard. Voir Drago rappela à Harry un vieux dicton - selon lequel quand vous êtes sans amis, le deuxième choix est un ennemi qui vous connaît bien. Quand Drago était mort, le jeune Mangemort avait été sans amis, mais son ennemi avait été là pour lui et Harry puisa un confort aigre-doux dans la connaissance qu'il n'avait pas laissé tomber Drago - et que, finalement, Drago ne lui avait pas fait défaut non plus. Peut-être que cette fois, il serait capable de sauver aussi Drago.  
  
Il essayerait certainement.  
  
  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
  
  
La journée n'était pas vraiment devenue plus facile. Les cours de sortilèges avec le Professeur Flitwick étaient ennuyeux - il n'y avait rien qu'il ne sache pas déjà et ne puisse pas faire à demi conscient avec un bras ensorcelé et un Mangemort à sa poursuite. Il dut en fait s'empêcher d'exécuter la leçon parfaitement quand il se rappela qu'il serait hors caractère pour lui d'y arriver si facilement.  
  
Le cours de prédictions avec le Professeur Trelawney était hilarant. Même après plus de dix ans, il se rappelait toujours la fixation presque pathologique que cette femme avait sur sa mort. Il avait accepté il y a longtemps le fait qu'il allait mourir - à peu près au même moment où il s'était rendu compte que tout le monde allait mourir et que personne - pas même Voldemort - ne pourrait toujours tromper la mort. Mourir, s'était-il dit, était une partie naturelle de la vie et était un fait à combattre seulement quand il était infligé à ceux dont le temps n'était pas encore venu. Quant aux prédictions de Trelawney, et bien... Harry avait simplement trop de choses à vivre pour envisager de mourir sous peu - ou d'une quelconque des manières mélodramatiques et improbables dont elle aimait discourir. En somme, c'était tout simplement trop drôle.  
  
Au déjeuner, il réussit à s'esquiver et à rendre visite à Hagrid. Le demi- géant bien aimé était un autre qui n'avait pas survécu pour voir le vingt- huitième anniversaire d'Harry. Mais à la différence de Drago, Harry n'avait pas été là quand il était mort. Hagrid avait été le premier ami d'Harry dans le monde - à la fois sorcier et moldu. Avant lui, Dudley, le cousin de Harry s'était assuré que tous soient trop effrayés pour devenir l'ami de Harry. Pourtant après lui, étaient venu Ron et Hermione, la famille Weasley tout entière, Albus, son parrain Sirius, Remus et tant, tant d'autres - de toutes les conditions sociales et pas seulement des Gryffondors, ou même des gens de la même année que lui à l'école. Mais Hagrid avait été le premier - et aurait toujours une place très spéciale dans le c?ur de Harry.  
  
"' Ello Harry!" appela l'énorme Garde-chasse comme Harry s'approchait. "Qu'est-c' que tu fais ' ici ? Pas de bêtises j 'espère ?"  
  
" Ron et Hermione semblent-ils être avec moi ?" Harry rit.  
  
Hagrid éclata de rire, "Ouais, comm' si t'avais b'soin de ces deux là pour t'attirer des ennuis."  
  
Harry expliqua qu'il était simplement venu lui rendre visite - ce qui plut extrêmement à Hagrid - et ensemble ils allèrent à l'intérieur prendre une tasse de thé. La demi-heure suivante fut passée à ne rien faire de plus que de causer de l'école et prendre plaisir de la compagnie de l'autre. Ce ne fut pas avant que Harry remarque qu'il devait partir bientôt, qu'il se rendit compte il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment faire. "Hagrid ?" demanda-t-il lentement. "Il y a un peu de magie je voudrais faire pour toi - une... une sorte de sortilège que j'ai appris."  
  
"Ah, ouais ?" demanda Hagrid, "Et tu veux me le montrer ? Cela doit être assez bon alors, hein ?"  
  
"Et bien," répondit Harry, "ce n'est pas voyant ni quelque chose..."  
  
"La magie la plus difficile ne l'est jamais, Harry." Et Harry fut soudainement frappé de combien Hagrid était parfois sage au-dessous d'une apparence agréable et empotée. "Qu'est-c' qu'tu veux que j' fasse ?"  
  
Souriant, Harry répondit, "Rien, mon ami -... sois simplement toi pour moi." Hagrid le regarda étrangement, mais Harry avait déjà fermé les yeux. L'adulte Harry qui occupait le corps de l'adolescent concentra ses pensées vers l'intérieur, s'étendant pour atteindre cette magie spéciale dont même peu de gens étaient vraiment conscients. C'était la Magie du C?ur que Harry pratiquait maintenant - la magie qui était l'amour et la crainte et la joie et la douleur - toutes les émotions que les humains et les non-humains partageaient ensemble - et tout le pouvoir que ces émotions pouvaient produire.  
  
Une telle puissance pouvait être sauvage ou douce, écrasante ou subtile. Elle ne pouvait jamais être contrôlée avec des sorts ou des sortes de magies ordinaires, mais seulement par son propre pouvoir - par l'émotion elle-même. Dans des moments de stress extrême, même les moldus pouvaient avoir accès à ce pouvoir - comme le démontraient les contes des mères moldues soulevant des arbres tombés sur leurs enfants blessés et d'autres 'miracles' apparents apportés par l'état émotionnel extrême des personnes impliquées. Mais peu dans le monde sorcier - hommes, elfes, gnomes ou autres - avaient jamais été capables de faire ce que Harry faisait maintenant...  
  
...Car Harry atteignait délibérément cette magie - l'appelait à lui, pas avec un besoin extrême ou une émotion intense, mais avec un amour doux et une amitié joyeuse, liée avec un sens profond de sa parenté pour l'homme assis de l'autre côté de la table en face de lui. Avec une précision délicate, il tissa ce sens de proximité dans son propre coeur et ensuite dans celui de Hagrid. Puis finalement, il relâcha la magie et ouvrit les yeux. Hagrid cligna des yeux. Pendant un instant il avait senti... quelque chose.  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu as fait, Harry ?" Harry sourit puis pensa à Hagrid et souhaita que Hagrid puisse se sentir combien Harry l'aimait. Hagrid inhala brusquement et cligna des yeux de surprise. "Qu..."  
  
"C'est un sortilège spécial, Hagrid - seulement pour les amis que tu aimes le plus au monde. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de penser à ton ami et désirer qu'ils sachent ce que tu penses d'eux - et puis ça marche."  
  
"Tu... alors, c'est ça que tu ressens... pour moi ?"  
  
"Yup." Harry lui sourit avec impertinence. Hagrid considéra cela un instant, "Cela marche-t-il dans les deux sens ?"  
  
"Oui." Lui dit Harry. Hagrid ferma les yeux. Une seconde plus tard, Harry sentit une vague de chaleur et d'amitié, teintée d'une certaine quantité de crainte respectueuse. Hagrid ouvrit les yeux. "Ca a marché ?" Harry bondit et l'étreint.  
  
Quelque peu embarrassé, mais heureux néanmoins, le Garde-chasse marmonna, "j' suppose que oui."  
  
Ensuite, Harry pensa que maintenant, même s'il ne pouvait pas empêcher la mort de Hagrid, il pourrait toujours être là si quoi que ce soit arrivait à son demi-géant favori. Cela avait, peut-être, été idiot de sa part de jeter un sort qu'Albus reconnaîtrait comme de la Magie du C?ur.  
  
En effet, il n'y avait aucune autre sorte de magie que cela puisse être. Si Albus découvrait cela avant que Harry soit parti sans incident le lendemain... et bien, il n'y aurait pas de départ du tout...  
  
... Et bien sûr, Hagrid ne pouvait pas tenir un secret de sa vie. Mais d'autre part, Harry se rendit soudainement compte qu'il ne voulait pas que ce secret particulier soit gardé- ou du moins, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit tenu plus d'un jour ou deux. Cela soulagerait considérablement les esprits de savoir que Hagrid avait quelque contact avec lui et pourrait répondre du fait qu'il était toujours vivant quelque part.  
  
Donc ce fut avec un c?ur beaucoup plus léger qu'il rejoignit Ron et Hermione - qui exigèrent immédiatement de savoir où il avait été - et ils allèrent à leur première classe de l'après-midi. Cela s'avéra être la dernière classe de vol de l'année. Madame Bibine était un excellent instructeur et l'amour de voler de Harry n'avait pas changé ni diminué d'un brin au cours des années. Cependant - comme avec le cours de Sortilège - les techniques qu'elle apprenait étaient tout à fait littéralement un jeu d'enfant pour lui maintenant. Au moins... il avait pensé qu'elles l'étaient, avant qu'il n'ait automatiquement essayé un mouvement qu'il avait fait mille fois auparavant, seulement pour voir son balai faire une embardée titubante sous lui. Ses réflexes vifs comme la foudre le sauvèrent d'une chute embarrassante, mais il dut quand même écouter patiemment Madame Bibine expliquer la manoeuvre simple encore et encore et encore. Cela avait rendu son acte en tant que garçon de quinze ans plus crédible, mais il s'était inquiété de ce qui avait mal tourné pour le reste de la classe. Finalement, il comprit. Simplement dit, son vieil éclair de feu n'était aucunement aussi rapide ou sensible que le Cirrus 5 qu'il avait possédé douze ans plus tard, dans un avenir qui avait été basé sur des probabilités.  
  
Ainsi, comme la conception de balai s'était améliorée, ainsi l'avaient ses réflexes et ses espérances. Maintenant, douze ans dans le passé (de son point de vue) son balai actuel ne pouvait simplement pas tenir le rythme. Ce fut une considération semblable qui le frappa sur la tête cette nuit là dans la salle de bains des garçons. En enlevant ses robes, il se tournait négligemment vers les douches quand il s'aperçut brièvement dans un miroir. Il avait imaginé qu'il connaissait exactement ce à quoi son corps ressemblait à quinze ans - après tout, il l'avait certainement vu quand il avait eu quinze ans - ce qui était... maintenant, supposa-t-il - ou il y a treize ans, selon comment on le voyait. Penser aux références de temps circulaires garantissait de lui donner mal à la tête, alors il l'ignora en faveur de l'étude son nouveau... ancien ? ... corps. Pour la plupart, ce qu'il avait imaginé était exactement ce qu'il voyait.  
  
Tout ce qu'il s'attendait à voir était là - la forme de son visage plus jeune, le torse légèrement plus maigre, la hauteur qu'il attendait - il savait qu'il prendrait seulement un centimètre ou deux dans les quelques mois suivants et ensuite pas plus. À quinze ans, son corps était essentiellement fini, avec tous les changements que cela infligerait sur lui - quelques années de plus le verraient prendre une poitrine légèrement plus volumineuse, mais il tendrait toujours vers une taille svelte et une force plus souple, plutôt que de grands muscles. C'était ce qu'il ne voyait pas qui le choquait.  
  
Ses cicatrices étaient parties. Et bien, à part celle sur son front bien sûr. Mais les autres... toutes disparues. Et ses tatouages - Dieu, il sentait leur perte comme un couteau dans son c?ur. Il les avait fait faire - les deux - quand il avait finalement compris pourquoi le Choixpeau avait eu tant d'ennuis à se décider dans quelle Maison le mettre.  
  
En l'honneur de la découverte d'une vérité profonde sur lui-même, Harry avait très soigneusement choisi et avait été dans l'équivalent sorcier d'un salon de tatouage moldu. Quand il en était ressorti, ses robes avaient couvert un lion de Gryffondor blasonné sur sa poitrine et un serpent de Serpentard se tordant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ils avaient été ses compagnons constants pendant plus de huit ans.  
  
Il voulait les ravoir. C'était aussi le manque de ce qu'il voyait qui lui rappelait si fortement le problème avec son balai. Quelque chose d'autre manquait à son corps - une partie intégrante, mais néanmoins moins tangible de l'homme qu'il était devenu. À vingt-huit, il avait été - et vraisemblablement était toujours - un maître en plusieurs formes de corps à corps moldu. Il avait passé des heures à pratiquer les mouvements encore et encore - sachant que s'il merdait sur le champ de bataille, il pourrait finir mort - ou responsable de la mort de quelqu'un d'autre. Cette pratique - si répétitive et épuisante - avait fait se développer ses muscles de certaines façons. Ses bras et pieds s'étaient habitués à certains mouvements - à des techniques particulières - et avaient effectué ces mouvements avec le bien-être d'un train roulant sur des rails bien fixés. C'était appelé 'mémoire des muscles '. Et maintenant, comme les espérances il avait eu avec son balai, tout était parti.  
  
L'idée le frappa soudainement qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de quoi son corps actuel était capable. Cela l'effraya quelque peu, mais il admit la crainte et fit une note mentale de corriger son ignorance aussitôt que possible. Maintenant cependant, n'était pas le moment et après une douche bien chaude, c'était un Harry Potter épuisé qui sourit et souhaita à Hermione et Ron une bonne nuit dans la salle commune, avant d'aller avec lassitude au lit - pour la dernière fois - dans la tour Gryffondor.  
  
Couché là dans l'obscurité, Harry sentit la douleur de la deuxième perte de son enfance. Il savait que si tout allait bien, il verrait tous ses meilleurs amis - ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille - aussitôt que l'école commencerait l'année prochaine. Mais bien sûr, ils ne le reconnaîtraient pas et ce serait dur pour eux - ne sachant pas où il était et dur pour lui - de ne pas pouvoir leur dire. Pourtant en même temps, il était aussi bien satisfait. Il y avait tant de potentiel dans le monde maintenant - tant qu'il pouvait faire pour les aider - pour les garder en sécurité autant que possible. Mais surtout, il y avait le bonheur purement égoïste se faufilant dans son c?ur - savoir que de ce bout de temps ci il avait des années devant lui à partager avec Severus Rogue.  
  
Tout ce qu'il devait faire serait de convaincre Sev ' de l'aimer de nouveau  
  
  
  
. ----Oo00oo----  
  
  
  
Le jour suivant se leva brillant et gai, imitant le chahut heureux qu'était une école pleine d'étudiants rentrant chez eux pour l'été. Ron et Hermione étaient assis avec lui dans le Poudlard Express et promirent d'envoyer des tas de hiboux et d'abondantes 'rations de secours' dans le cas où Dudley suivrait toujours un régime et la tante de Harry obligerait de nouveau Harry à manger les mêmes repas que Dudley. Harry ne pouvait pas faire la même promesse en retour, parce que son oncle et tante insistaient d'habitude pour que son hibou, Hedwige, soit enfermé tout l'été. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas non plus le promettre, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne serait pas être là de toute façon. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au quai 9 3/4.  
  
Mme Weasley devait là prendre ses fils et sa fille Ginny, tandis que M. et Mme Granger lui sourirent avec bonté et Hermione l'étreint fermement avant de lui faire des signes d'au revoir. Les Dursleys n'étaient nulle part en vue. // Ce ressemblerait bien à une chose que ces moldus feraient! // pensa Harry de frustration. // C'est la seule fois où je veux vraiment les voir, et ils choisissent aujourd'hui pour décider de m'abandonner. Par l'enfer! //  
  
Mme Weasley, bien sûr, refusait absolument de partir avant d'être certaine que son oncle ne s'était pas perdu parmi le reste des moldus - il y en avait tant dans la gare. Harry avait un soupçon furtif qu'elle était sur le point de le prendre à la maison avec ses propres fils, quand il découvrit son oncle Vernon essayant de se cacher derrière un pilier. Avec soulagement, il mena la maman de Ron jusqu'à son oncle, juste pour prouver qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas besoin de le ramener au Terrier.  
  
L'Oncle Vernon, bien sûr, fut grossier envers Mme Weasley et ne pouvait pas s'éloigner d'elle - et sa famille 'anormale' - assez vite à son goût. Il entraîna Harry et Harry le permit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue de toute personne qui semble vaguement magique. Le long de du chemin, Harry fut soumis au mécontentement de son oncle à le revoir, aussi bien qu'à la raison pour laquelle Vernon s'était caché derrière le pilier. Il semblait que - pour l'oncle Vernon du moins - tant qu'il pourrait dire qu'il était vraiment parti chercher Harry, alors il estimait que ce ne serait pas sa faute si Harry n'avait pas été là pour être pris. Vernon avait en réalité été sur le point de partir sans Harry, quand il avait été découvert - à son grand mécontentement.  
  
Ils atteignirent la voiture rapidement et Harry reçu l'ordre habituel de ne rien toucher dans la nouvelle belle berline de Vernon, tandis que Harry empilait docilement ses affaires dans le coffre. Harry devenait chaleureusement malade de son oncle borné quand ils quittèrent la gare pour se diriger vers Privet drive. Il démolit son cerveau à essayer de trouver la raison pour laquelle il était resté avec son oncle pour si longtemps la dernière fois il avait eu cet âge. Assis silencieusement et laissant les mots haïssables passer sans le toucher, Harry attendit son heure jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent par plusieurs rues plus tranquilles.  
  
Il avait besoin de sortir de la voiture avant qu'ils n'aient atteignent Privet drive parce qu'il savait que la maison de Dursley et celles des voisins alentour, avaient toutes une surabondance de sorts sur elles. Un lot était du Ministère de Magie - pour détecter n'importe quelle magie exécutée par des sorciers ou sorcières mineurs. Un autre lot était des aurors, espérant détecter la présence de Voldemort - ou même de quelques Mangemorts. Encore un autre lot était de Dumbledore, qui avait plus à faire avec sa protection qu'avec sa surveillance - mais servait de toute façon à cela aussi. Et un lot final avait été plus récemment rajouté par-dessus, par son parrain Sirius Black - de nouveau pour sa protection, mais aussi incidemment pour garder un oeil subtil sur lui. Ainsi pour disparaître avec succès, Harry devait partir après qu'ils sont partis de la gare, mais avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés à Privet drive. D'où la raison pour laquelle il attendait un moment approprié - comme maintenant.  
  
Harry releva brusquement la tête et proclama, "Oh, je suis malade... je crois... je crois que je vais vomir..." L'Oncle Vernon ne pouvait pas arrêter le véhicule assez vite.  
  
"Sors! Sors de là, sale morveux - pas dans ma voiture ça non!" Et ce fut alors, au milieu de la diatribe que Harry le pétrifia.  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, Dursley," dit Harry d'une voix parfaitement calme, "le sortilège passera dans un moment. Je dois juste te tenir hors de mon chemin quelques minutes." Alors il étendit le bras devant le visage maintenant transpirant de son oncle et dans la poche du manteau de l'homme. Avec une confiance suprême, Harry retira le portefeuille de Vernon et en vida l'argent. Il choisit soigneusement plusieurs billets, en tout un peu moins de quatre-vingts livres et puis remit le portefeuille en place.  
  
Les yeux de Vernon étaient exorbités. "Non," répondit Harry aux cabrioles de l'?il protubérant, "Je ne te vole pas - quoique je doute que tu le voies de cette manière jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois remboursé... ce qui sera dans quelques jours, à propos." Il regarda le visage de Vernon et vit les yeux rouler d'incrédulité. "D'accord alors," ajouta Harry, "considère cela un petit prix payer pour te débarrasser de moi pour toujours." Les yeux le regardèrent soudainement avec espoir. "Oui, j'ai dit pour toujours - comme dans : je ne reviens pas et personne ne me ramènera. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'argent pour quelques jours pour commencer le reste de ma vie."  
  
Les yeux semblaient soupçonneux. Harry rit, "Non - je ne parie pas ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Je ne perdrai pas ton argent et pour revenir en rampant dans une semaine - comme si tu voulais me reprendre de toute façon." Les yeux acquiescèrent. Harry soupira.  
  
"Ecoute Dursley," dit-il après un moment, "Voila comment cela va se passer. Je prends ton argent et je pars. Tu ne sauras pas où je suis ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Quelques personnes viendront peut-être me chercher, mais dis leur juste ce qui est arrivé et ils partiront. Tu pourrais même voir quelques hiboux alentour, mais ils sauront que je ne suis pas là assez rapidement et ils vous laisseront aussi tranquille."  
  
"Penses-y, Dursley," sourit Harry, "Ne veux-tu pas que je parte ? Dieu sait que je veux partir." Harry mit l'argent dans sa poche et commença à sortir de la voiture. Il s'arrêta un instant, avant d'ajouter, "Oh et à propos, s'il t'arrive d'avoir envie de te débarrasser d'un.. tu sais ... « d'étrangers » qui me demandent - tu peux leur dire que ' Ash ' sait où je suis." Alors Harry marcha vers l'arrière de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre par magie.  
  
Il jeta un sort de réduction de taille, suivi d'un sort de réduction de poids et continua en bourrant tous ses biens de ce monde dans sa poche. Alors il ferma le coffre et alla récupérer Hedwige de sa cage sur le siège arrière. Il créa magiquement plusieurs feuilles de papier et saisit un stylo dans la boîte à gants, avant d'écrire une note pour Dumbledore :  
  
======================================= ===========  
  
Cher Directeur,  
  
Je quitte les Dursleys parce que je suis malade et fatigué d'être enfermé dans des placards, affamé et traité comme un elfe de maison. Je sais que c'est dangereux loin des protections magiques dont vous et le Ministère m'avez pourvu, mais croyez-moi s'il vous plaît quand je dis que je serai aussi bien protégé là où je vais. Je ne serai pas élève à Poudlard l'année prochaine, mais je vous promets que je serai bien instruit dans la magie quand vous me reverrez - en particulier dans les magies offensives et défensives. (Nous savons tous les deux que j'aurai besoin de celles-là, n'est-ce pas ?)  
  
Je dois vous demander si vous pourriez s'il vous plaît vous occuper de Hedwige pour moi. Elle sait que je ne serai pas là si elle revient. J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème pour vous, mais ce l'est, j'aimerais que vous la donniez à une bonne famille s'il vous plaît. Je dois partir maintenant, comme le sort retenant mon oncle passera bientôt et je ne veux pas être là quand il le fera. Faites attention à vous et croyez-moi s'il vous plaît quand je dis que je fais cela de mon plein gré.  
  
Sincèrement vôtre,  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
P.S. Hagrid sera capable de vous dire si vraiment je vais bien. ======================================= ===========  
  
Harry se relut quelques fois, essayant de se décider s'il avait réussi à se faire avoir l'air d'un adolescent ou pas et puis décida au diable cela - c'était suffisant. Cela fait, il plia le papier et le donna à Hedwige. Elle était peu disposée à le quitter, mais il réussit finalement à la convaincre qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas le suivre où il allait. Finalement elle partit et Harry espéra que Dumbledore prendrait bien soin d'elle, peu importe combien de temps ' Harry Potter ' devrait disparaître. Il voulait beaucoup la ravoir quand toute la dissimulation et les mensonges seraient finis.  
  
Harry était sur le point de sortir de la voiture de son oncle pour la dernière fois, quand il jeta négligemment un coup d'?il à son oncle Vernon - toujours pétrifié avec la bouche ouverte, en train de dire à Harry de ' Sortir! '. Un regard pensif passa sur le visage d'Harry. Les yeux de Vernon l'observèrent avec crainte.  
  
"M. Dursley," commença Harry tranquillement, "considérant que vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé mourir de faim, ni enchaîné à un mur ou quelque chose du genre et dans la lumière du fait que - volontairement ou non - vous me prêtez de l'argent, je suppose que j'estime qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire." Les yeux de Vernon l'observaient étroitement.  
  
"Je sais que vous aimez Dudley, bien que je ne sois pas convaincu que le sentiment est mutuel - il me semble trop égoïste, pour vraiment aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même." Harry fit une pause.  
  
"De toute façon, je pense juste que vous devriez savoir - Dudley n'est pas 'solide', ni 'bien bâti', ni n'importe quel autre mensonge que vous vous êtes raconté. Il est gras." Les yeux se bombèrent de nouveau - cette fois d'indignation. Harry continua. "Il est si gras en fait, que toute cette graisse de baleine qu'il porte a commencé à mettre une tension sur son c?ur. Si vous ne montrez pas un peu de fermeté pour le faire revenir à une taille convenable, il va avoir un infarctus massif et mourir avant d'atteindre son trentième anniversaire."  
  
Les pupilles des yeux de Vernon se dilatèrent sous le choc. "Maintenant, je sais que vous pourriez vous dire que je ne suis pas médecin, ni infirmier, ni même qualifié en premiers secours, mais je suis un sorcier," Harry agita ses doigts, mais les yeux de Vernon ne quittèrent jamais le visage de Harry, "... et nous avons les moyens de savoir ces choses."  
  
Harry sortit de la voiture et puis se pencha pour que son oncle puisse toujours le voir. "J'ai juste pensé que... et bien... aucun père ne devrait enterrer son fils... bien que bien trop le fassent." Harry lança un dernier regard à l'homme qui était son oncle par mariage. "Fais attention à toi, Dursley. J'espère sincèrement que nous ne nous reverrons jamais." Et avec cela, Harry ferma la porte de la voiture et s'éloigna. Il ne regarda pas derrière lui une seule fois. 


	2. la magie fait l'homme

LE MIROIR DE PEUT-ÊTRE  
  
- La magie fait l'homme-  
  
Négligemment, Harry flâna en s'éloignant de la voiture de son oncle. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'attirer l'attention sur lui en courant ou en ayant l'air de se cacher. Bien sûr, dans le monde sorcier, éviter toute attention indésirable serait impossible tant que son visage - déguisé ou non - continuait à montrer cette célèbre cicatrice.  
  
Alors, avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il devait s'occuper de la marque sur son front que Voldemort lui avait si aimablement légué.  
  
Le problème était que l'expérience lui avait appris que cette chose damnée ne pouvait pas être cachée par de la magie. Même quand il se transformait en son moi animagus, c'était toujours là, de la forme d'un morceau totalement blanc de fourrure en forme d'éclair. Les glamours et les sortilèges cosmétiques habituels que les sorcières utilisaient ne marchaient pas non plus. Elle continuait obstinément à se montrer peu importe ce qu'on y faisait.  
  
Tout travail d'agent secret avait été impossible pour Harry jusqu'à ce que Robert - le petit ami moldu d'Hermione et plus tard, son mari magicien- moldu - lui ait fait remarquer que tout n'avait pas besoin d'une solution magique. Après cela, cela avait été simple.  
  
Harry remarqua que sa rêverie l'avait mené maintenant bien loin de la voiture et de son oncle. Le sortilège de gel serait à peu près en train de se dissiper maintenant et la pensée de Vernon Dursley s'éloignant en conduisant rappela à Harry qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de partir.  
  
Il chercha autour de lui un endroit relativement privé d'où transplaner, se demandant oisivement s'il devait considérer cela comme quelque moment symbolique - le 'vieil' Harry Potter laissant sa 'vieille' vie derrière lui. Il décida de ne pas le faire, puisqu'il ne quittait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit d'autre que les Dursleys et ils n'avaient jamais fait partie de lui, pas plus qu'il n'avait fait partie d'eux.  
  
// En fait, // rit Harry sous cape pour lui-même, // dans vingt-quatre heures je parie qu'il n'y aura pas même une tache d'encre sur le plancher pour indiquer que j'ai jamais vécu dans cette maison. // Mais la pensée ne l'attrista pas, puisque son c?ur avait toujours appartenu à Poudlard - et que le château lui-même accueillerait toujours ses enfants 'spéciaux' comme chez eux.  
  
La rue dans laquelle il se trouvait n'avait pas beaucoup d'endroits disponibles d'où transplaner - du moins pas sans alarmer les Moldus - mais la rue suivante avait un vieil arbre noueux et vénérable poussant à environ un mètre d'un mur de deux mètres cinquante de haut en brique. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais cela ferait l'affaire et comme Harry choisissait soigneusement son chemin sur le trottoir cassé et criblé de racines, il passa discrètement entre le grand tronc d'arbre et le mur rouge-brun sale... et disparut.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry sortit d'une ruelle pas trop éloignée d'un centre commercial vieux et bien établi. Ce n'était pas du tout près du centre de Londres - le risque d'être découvert par une sorcière ou un sorcier aurait été beaucoup plus grand là-bas - mais il était assez vieux pour que Harry ait été assez sûr qu'il serait toujours là, même douze ans dans le passé... ou présent. Quoi qu'il en soit.  
  
Il choisit un magasin ayant l'air convenable, entra et alla directement vers le panneau de renseignements. // Bingo, // il se sourit à lui-même, // Ils ont exactement ce que je cherche... // et puis il partit trouver le rayon des cosmétiques.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle," dit Harry poliment à la demoiselle derrière le comptoir. "Pourriez-vous m'aider, s'il vous plaît ?"  
  
"Bien sûr, monsieur," sourit-elle. "Quel rayon cherchez-vous ?"  
  
Harry feint l'embarras. "Euh... celui-ci... en fait." Le sourire devint un regard étonné - vous ne trouviez pas souvent de jeunes hommes cherchant le rayon des cosmétiques. "Euh... et bien... vous voyez," bégaya Harry, "ma s?ur a ce bouton vraiment horrible, comme ça, vous savez - juste ici," et il indiqua son nez. "Elle ne veut même pas sortir de la maison! Alors, en tout cas... elle, em... elle m'a envoyé acheter quelque chose qui pourrait.. vous savez, le cacher."  
  
Maintenant la femme sourit sciemment - un garçon si gentil, aider sa s?ur comme cela. Ses frères à elle auraient ri et l'auraient taquinée quand ils avaient eu cet âge. "D'accord alors," répondit-elle, "savez-vous quelle marque et le type de maquillage qu'elle veut ?"  
  
"Euh... pas vraiment."  
  
La femme fronça les sourcils. "Oh, là là." Dit-elle, "sans savoir cela, je dois voir quel type de peau elle a - couleur et cetera - avant que je ne puisse vous vendre quoi que ce soit. J'ai peur que certains des meilleurs maquillages soient un peu trop chers pour essayer de deviner."  
  
"Aucun problème," sourit Harry, "Nous sommes jumeaux vous voyez. J'ai exactement la même peau - et Marie a dit que si vous aviez quelque chose qui pourrait cacher cela," et Harry souleva ses cheveux pour montrer sa cicatrice, "alors ce serait assez bon pour elle."  
  
"Bien alors," répondit la dame - tout sourire de nouveau - "Venez donc vous asseoir par ici ?"  
  
Environ quarante minutes plus tard, Harry sortit du grand magasin sans cicatrice visible et quelque peu plus pauvre que quand il était entré. Le maquillage avait été modérément cher, mais puisque la seule autre chose que Harry avait l'intention d'acheter avec l'argent de Dursley était de la nourriture (et du café), il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.  
  
Mais le travail devait passer avant le café - alors Harry trouva rapidement une autre ruelle vide et transplana dès le moment où il fut hors de vue. Même si quelqu'un l'avait suivi - ce qui était douteux - ils l'auraient perdu séance tenante.  
  
Il réapparut un moment plus tard - cette fois à l'Aéroport de Heathrow. Peu de sorcières ou sorciers - s'il y en avait même un - voyageaient par avion, alors c'était un des dernièrs endroits où il était susceptible d'être reconnu - particulièrement maintenant que sa cicatrice était bien cachée.  
  
Il traça son chemin le long des rangées affairées de magasins et de restaurants avant de trouver des toilettes publiques. Il murmura un court sortilège pour s'occuper de toute caméra de sécurité à proximité, puis poussa la porte des toilettes pour hommes. Comme avec n'importe quelle facilité publique dans un endroit fréquenté comme Heathrow, le nombre de personnes allant et venant était très élevé. Pour Harry, cela signifiait que quand il entrait dans l'une des cabines, tout ce qu'il devait faire était d'attendre quelques minutes et personne qui l'ait vu entrer ne serait là pour le voir sortir. Ainsi, personne ne saurait ni se soucierait si le garçon qui était entré dans la cabine ne ressemblait aucunement à l'homme qui en sortait.  
  
Il était temps pour Harry pour se donner un relookage total - style sorcier!  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Harry se tint debout dans la cabine, face à la porte et ferma les yeux. Ce qu'il était sur le point de faire n'était pas si difficile que cela - vous deviez juste faire attention aux détails.  
  
Le déguisement qu'il avait choisi était en trois parties - la première partie était un sort qui changerait son aspect, tandis que la deuxième partie en serait un pour corriger sa vue. La troisième et dernière partie serait alors le sort qui modifierait sa voix.  
  
Cependant, c'était la première partie qui exigerait le plus d'effort.  
  
Le premier sort - comme son déguisement complet - se décomposait aussi en trois parties et d'importance particulière était la dernière partie, qui fournissait l'immunité face à la magie anti-glamour et autres enchantements curieux. Malheureusement, cette troisième partie était aussi la seule section qu'il ne pouvait pas employer pour créer son nouveau visage.  
  
Pour contourner ce problème, ce que Harry avait besoin de faire était de jeter le sort - sans la protection d'anti-glamour - et le jeter ensuite une deuxième fois - avec la protection anti-glamour - sur la version originale. Alors, en liant les deux versions du même sort ensemble, la deuxième serait capable de compenser la faiblesse de la première.  
  
"Alors..." souffla Harry doucement, "il est temps de me donner un nouveau look."  
  
Soigneusement, il imagina chaque détail des traits qu'il voulait et - tenant l'image fermement dans son esprit - commença tranquillement à murmurer la première partie du sort.  
  
Harry avait appris cette technique sous la tutelle exigeante d'Hermione et l'avait exécutée sur le champ de bataille plusieurs fois tout seul. Comme il s'y attendait, tout se passa sans à-coup et les mots chuchotés changèrent rapidement la manière dont la lumière se reflétait sur les contours de son visage. S'il devait arrêter maintenant, avec seulement cette partie du sortilège de lancée, il savait qu'il semblerait déjà différent. Cependant, quiconque poserait une main contre sa joue saurait immédiatement que ce qu'ils voyaient n'était pas la réalité.  
  
Ce fragment du sortilège était assez commun, comme l'étaient aussi les bouts de magie sur lesquels la plupart des sorts cosmétiques étaient basés.  
  
Ensuite vint la deuxième partie de l'enchantement - les mots qui permettraient à son déguisement de tromper même une main sur sa joue.  
  
Avec le même soin qu'il avait employé auparavant, Harry murmura tranquillement les mots.  
  
Maintenant le sortilège imiterait aussi les sensations physiques de sa nouvelle apparence - et, incidemment, lui permettrait de raser son nouveau visage sans crainte d'avoir besoin d'une transfusion de sang ensuite. Dans l'essence, ce petit bout intelligent de magie traduisait les sensations de sa peau réelle en la sensation équivalente sur 'la peau' nouvelle, magique. Cela rendrait la 'sensation' de son nouveau visage réelle - même pour lui.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et parcourut des mains le visage d'un étranger - maintenant le sien. Tout sentait de la manière dont cela devait et il pouvait dire que le sortilège s'installait avec une familiarité commode. Il se vérifierait, bien sûr, très soigneusement dans le miroir avant de quitter les toilettes pour hommes - cela ne payait pas d'être présomptueux et la seule raison pour laquelle il avait choisi les toilettes de Heathrow au lieu d'une cime éloignée, était parce qu'il avait besoin d'un miroir commode pour exécuter ce contrôle final.  
  
Distraitement, il gratta sa barbe de quelques jours sur sa mâchoire reformée et se dit qu'à ce point seul un charme anti-glamour révélerait ses vrais traits. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il avait besoin que le déguisement soit infaillible, même contre cela.  
  
Il était le temps de jeter le sortilège de nouveau - cette fois avec les trois parties.  
  
Les mots finaux du sortilège de déguisement étaient destinés à 'greffer' quoi qu'il envisage sur son corps pour que cela devienne vraiment partie de lui, comme un bras ou un pied. Puisque toute la magie d'anti-glamour supposait que les charmes de déguisement n'étaient pas en soi partie de ce à quoi ils étaient attachés, alors aucun d'eux ne marcherait contre la version complète du sort que Harry était sur le point de jeter.  
  
Mais pour s'attacher à lui avec succès, l'enchantement devait avoir accès à la magie de Harry jusqu'au niveau où son pouvoir devenait en soi entrelacé avec son moi physique - et c'était un niveau bien au-dessous de tout ce qu'Harry pourrait consciemment contrôler.  
  
Cependant, ce n'était pas hors de portée pour son subconscient.  
  
Ainsi, ce que Harry était sur le point de faire, était de prévoir quelque chose que son subconscient s'attendait à voir sur son corps. Alors, le sort de déguisement serait capable d'employer cette croyance subconsciente de la réalité de ce qu'il imaginait, comme 'un pont' dans le niveau le plus bas de ses capacités magiques.  
  
Mais le problème était que Harry devait absolument prévoir quelque chose que son esprit s'attende à voir.  
  
Cela expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas été capable de rendre le premier sort imperméable à la magie anti-glamour. Le visage qu'il portait maintenant n'était pas celui auquel il pensait comme au sien et sans cette croyance subconsciente que l'illusion était réelle, il n'y aurait pas eu accès à sa magie profonde et la dernière partie du sort aurait échoué.  
  
Dans la période de temps présent, Harry savait que toutes les trois parties du sortilège qu'il employait pouvaient facilement être trouvées dans n'importe quelle bonne bibliothèque de sorciers. Cependant, la troisième partie - qui était si essentielle pour lui maintenant - était considérée comme une curiosité inutile, puisqu'elle vous permettait seulement de jeter un glamour qui montrait ce à quoi vous ressembliez déjà. L'utilisation innovatrice du sortilège en deux parties était encore à découvrir.  
  
// La nécessité est la mère de l'invention, // se rappela Harry d'un air mécontent. Il était étonnant de voir ce que les gens pouvaient inventer quand ils devaient rester un pas en avance d'un ennemi.  
  
Pour achever la pleine version du sortilège, Harry savait qu'il aurait pu choisir à peu près n'importe quel trait qu'il aimait - d'autres sorciers avec qui il avait travaillé avaient employé des grains de beauté, ou des motifs de taches de rousseur - superposant les faux traits directement sur les réels. Harry aurait pu le faire aussi, mais au lieu de cela, il avait décidé de remettre les nombreuses cicatrices qu'il se souvenait avoir acquises pendant ses années dans le miroir.  
  
Son choc la nuit précédente à ne pas voir ces cicatrices, avait dit à Harry que son subconscient n'aurait pas de problème à croire que les cicatrices étaient supposées être là. De plus, il savait que quelques vieilles blessures iraient bien avec les espérances populaires quant à un Mage de Guerre et plusieurs des cicatrices seraient facilement visibles quand il portait son vêtement d'exercice habituel de shorts et t-shirt lâches. Il pourrait aussi venir un temps où il aurait besoin d'une ou deux cicatrices vraiment effrayantes pour convaincre un jeune sorcier 'enthousiaste et naïf' que : "oui - vous pouvez être sérieusement blessés, ou tués même, particulièrement si vous pensez que se battre est ' glorieux' ou ' excitant '".  
  
Cela mettrait aussi incidemment fin à ce ridicule regard étonné sur son visage quand il apercevrait son corps dans un miroir de salle de bains par la suite.  
  
Il se demanda en lui-même s'il fallait ajouter ses tatouages au sortilège, mais décida finalement que cette fois, il allait se permettre le luxe d'une décision purement émotionnelle. Il voulait que ses tatouages soient réels, merde! - même s'il devait attendre quelques jours pour les faire remettre.  
  
Cela décidé, Harry envisagea soigneusement la carte d'expérience durement vécue qui avait une fois marqué son corps et puis répéta les deux premières parties du sortilège. Il sentit la magie prendre et tira rapidement sa chemise pour passer une main sur une blessure notamment désagréable qu'il se rappelait avoir prise il y a quelques années. C'était facilement visible et avait l'air complètement réel au toucher. // Mais la manière qu'elle avait de me tirer d'habitude ne me manquera sûrement pas, // se dit-il - une bonne chose à avoir des cicatrices qui n'étaient pas réelles était qu'il ne les sentirait pas en faisant de l'exercice.  
  
// Bon alors, // pensa-t-il, // revenons à nos moutons - finissons-en. // et il ferma les yeux une troisième fois.  
  
Tranquillement et avec grand soin, Harry chuchota la formulation précise et compliquée qui composait la troisième et dernière partie du sort de déguisement. Il sentit une connexion dans son esprit et après lui avoir permis de s'installer quelques instants, 'poussa' mentalement pour voir si tout marchait.  
  
Comme prévu, il sentit toutes les cicatrices picoter un instant - ce qui lui dit que le sortilège avait été couronné de succès. Tout avait marché à la perfection. La version complète du sortilège était maintenant posée au- dessus de la première et Harry lia rapidement les deux ensemble, forçant le deuxième sort plus puissant à étendre sa protection sur le plus faible.  
  
Maintenant tout ce qui restait à faire était de corriger sa vue et changer sa voix.  
  
Il mit quelques tentatives pour réussir une bonne vue et devrait tester sa vision à longue distance une fois à l'extérieur, mais la chose étrange était qu'il était en réalité plus facile de faire des changements physiques à sa vue, que cela l'était de jeter le sortilège de déguisement. Il avait une fois demandé à Pompom pourquoi, si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait pas simplement changer son visage réel et éviter le dérangement d'un déguisement du tout. Pompom avait essayé de l'expliquer, mais tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir était quelque chose à propos de trifouiller avec des parties inconnues de son code génétique et des effets secondaires potentiellement sérieux.  
  
Apparemment sa vue était seulement plus facile à adapter parce que quelque gars horriblement myope avait autrefois mis au point tous les détails ennuyeux pour le faire et avait alors condensé tout ce travail dans le charme éprouvé et adapté qui était maintenant généralement utilisé dans le monde entier.  
  
Harry avait alors demandé des renseignements sur refaire pousser des os et devenir animagus et à propos des caramels longues-langues et...  
  
"Ash, mon cher," avait calmement interrompu Pompom, "vous êtes un excellent Mage de Guerre - ce pour quoi nous sommes tous très reconnaissants. Mais vous êtes un patient épouvantable quand vous êtes blessé et je pense qu'il est sûr de dire que, sur quelque niveau au moins, vous et le domaine médical êtes complètement incompatibles."  
  
Harry avait mis une minute ou deux pour comprendre que Pompom lui avait à peu près dit d'arrêter de poser des questions parce qu'il n'avait pas le moindre espoir de comprendre les réponses.  
  
Ce qui l'avait impressionné était qu'elle l'avait fait si poliment.  
  
Souriant au souvenir affectueux, Harry se trouva les yeux baissés vers ses mains et le petit bout de fil et de verre bercé dedans. Il pouvait se rappeler les voir sur sa table de nuit à Poudlard - ramassant inutilement la poussière. Pourtant il avait exécré les jeter et se contentait d'enlever la poussière et de les tenir de temps en temps - de même qu'il le faisait maintenant. Un si petit rappel - et pourtant il parlait avec tant d'éloquence d'un temps de sa vie où la mauvaise vue n'était pas une faiblesse trop dangereuse à se permettre.  
  
Doucement, il les replia et les cacha dans sa poche.  
  
Un jour elles décoreraient de nouveau sa table de nuit.  
  
Mais pour le moment, il avait un dernier sortilège à achever et après l'effort des trois premiers, réciter les mots qui baissaient sa voix, était presque trop facile.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Moins de dix minutes après qu'un Harry Potter adolescent soit entré dans une cabine anonyme des toilettes pour hommes de Heathrow, un homme très différent et beaucoup plus vieux en sortit.  
  
Négligemment, Harry se dirigea vers un des lavabos et se lava les mains. En même temps, il scruta très soigneusement son nouveau visage dans le miroir. L'homme dont la réflexion le regardait fixement semblait avoir une trentaine d'années avec des traits indéfinissables qui ne ressemblaient aucunement à ceux de Harry. Chaque attribut - le nez, les oreilles, les pommettes, le menton et la mâchoire - différait significativement de l'original, mais sans être si unique pour avoir l'air sensationnel ou exceptionnellement mémorable.  
  
Sa mâchoire était plus carrée qu'elle ne l'avait été - mais pas si angulaire qu'il ressemble à un garçon des affiches de recrutement militaire - et ses nouvelles pommettes étaient et plus basses et plus larges. Bien que ses cheveux - maintenant brun au lieu de noir - soient assez court pour ne pas être une gêne en corps à corps, il conservait toujours une frange de longueur moyenne comme moyen complémentaire pour couvrir la cicatrice sur son front.  
  
Mais c'étaient ses yeux qui reflétaient le changement le plus saisissant.  
  
Les yeux verts étaient trop rares pour que Harry puisse se permettre de conserver sa couleur naturelle. Alors maintenant ses iris étaient d'un brun profond riche qui avoisinait presque le noir. Il avait délibérément choisi le brun parce que c'était si commun - et avait choisi une nuance si sombre parce que cela l'aiderait à cacher ses pensées et émotions. La nuance sombre permettait à ses iris de se mélanger avec leurs centres noirs, rendant n'importe quelle dilatation ou contraction des pupilles difficile à voir.  
  
Et finalement, il avait aussi changé la forme de ses yeux pour qu'ils soient un peu plus larges, avec une légère diminution à l'extérieur de celui de droite. Il avait très soigneusement décrit la différence minuscule - comme il l'avait aussi fait avec ses oreilles, joues et sourcils - puisque quelques variations d'un côté à l'autre donnaient au visage complet un air beaucoup plus naturel.  
  
Personne n'avait jamais vraiment le visage symétrique.  
  
Finalement, Harry décida qu'il était satisfait de son nouveau look et s'éloigna vers la sortie.  
  
Si quelqu'un l'avait observé faire son inspection détaillée, il aurait pu s'étonner de l'examen minutieux prudent que Harry se donnait dans le miroir. Mais en fait - avec les caméras de sécurité hors service et étant donné la nature de toilettes publiques où les gens prêtaient une attention limitée et ne restaient pas longtemps - il n'y avait personne qui ait remarqué et tout à fait franchement, personne qui s'en souciait.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Harry se sentait maintenant beaucoup plus détendu à propos d'être vu en public. Le maquillage moldu faisait un travail excellent pour cacher sa cicatrice et les sorts qu'il avait jetés s'occupaient du reste.  
  
Son genre d'affaires suivant était très simple - il avait faim et il voulait déjeuner.  
  
Il ouvrit un placard de nettoyage de l'aéroport écarté avec un peu de magie et une fois à l'intérieur, le re-ferma avant de transplaner encore une fois - cette fois vers le centre de Londres. Il erra alentour avant de trouver un restaurant qui ne semblait pas trop cher et puis continua en se donnant un déjeuner prodigue - avec du café à volonté.  
  
Il parcourut quelques journaux moldus, s'attarda sur le dessert et pensa à son mouvement suivant. L'argent qu'il avait emprunté à Dursley était presque entièrement parti, mais l'étape suivante de son plan devrait le rendre assez riche pour durer la moitié d'une vie d'un sorcier ordinaire. Malheureusement, les plans qu'il devrait mettre à exécution après qu'il se serait établi à Poudlard, allaient probablement être très chers.  
  
Cependant, le jour ne rajeunissait absolument pas...  
  
... Il avait besoin de voir un gobelin pour parler d'or.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Debout dans le hall d'entrée impressionnant de Gringotts, Harry était quelque peu conscient de son air très décontracté. Il ne pouvait pas porter ses robes de Poudlard, bien sûr, alors cela le laissait de la tête aux orteils dans des chaussures, jeans et chemise moldus. Il savait qu'il semblait un peu déplacé, mais on ne pouvait rien y faire et dans ce cas cela n'importait pas, comme il était sur le point de mettre en pratique le vieux proverbe selon lequel ce n'est pas ce que vous connaissez (ou dans son cas ce à quoi vous ressembliez), mais qui vous connaissez qui importe.  
  
Il s'approcha d'un comptoir inoccupé et sourit au gobelin, qui le regarda d'un air désagréable en retour.  
  
"Bonjour," dit-il calmement, "je voudrais parler à Florin Gringott, s'il vous plaît."  
  
Le gobelin sembla choqué.  
  
"Comment ... vous..."  
  
"Comment ai-je appris le nom du gobelin qui dirige cette branche - le Bureau Central, au fait - du consortium banquier Gringotts tout entier ?"  
  
Le gobelin devant lui cligna des yeux à la confirmation du fait que Harry savait vraiment exactement à qui il voulait parler. Personne à l'extérieur de la banque n'était supposé connaître le nom de n'importe quel gobelin au- dessus d'un certain niveau de sécurité. La politique d'anonymat général diminuait sérieusement le nombre d'enlèvements, d'extorsion et de personnes mendiant argent ou faveurs.  
  
Harry permit au coin de sa bouche de se tirer vers le haut d'amusement. "Désolé.. je ne peux pas vous le dire." Dit-il, puis il ajouta, "Mais je vous serais très obligé si vous me passiez le long de la chaîne de commande à votre superviseur. Ce n'est pas à vous que je veux vraiment parler et nous savons tous les deux que vous n'avez pas l'autorité pour traiter avec la situation que je viens de créer."  
  
Après un bref débat interne , le gobelin dit, "Attendez ici s'il vous plaît," et se sauva pour aller chercher son superviseur.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, un gobelin plus vieux et plus élégamment vêtu apparut avec le plus jeune traînant dans son sillage. Après avoir mesuré Harry en tant que menace potentielle, le gobelin senior lui offrit l'ouverture : "Vous avez quelque affaire avec la banque, je comprends."  
  
"En effet," acquiesça Harry , "mais pas, je pense, une affaire qui doive être conduite à l'étage principal."  
  
Il eut un moment de silence tandis que chaque côté considérait l'autre. Le gobelin plus jeune piétinait nerveusement.  
  
"Mon bureau, ferait-il l'affaire ?" offrit enfin le superviseur.  
  
"Parfaitement," acquiesça Harry .  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans son bureau, le superviseur prit place à son bureau et fit signe de la main à Harry pour qu'il s'asseye dans la chaise de l'autre côté.  
  
Harry s'assit et attendit.  
  
Connaissant énormément plus l'étiquette des gobelins que la première fois qu'il était venu à Gringotts, il savait maintenant que le gobelin - ayant invité Harry dans son bureau - était actuellement obligé par ses propres coutumes soit à attendre que Harry ne parle, soit à offrir à Harry son nom.  
  
Si Harry parlait d'abord, alors le gobelin ne serait pas contraint de le traiter comme quoi que ce soit de plus qu'un membre ennuyeux et potentiellement dangereux du public. S'ils échangeaient des noms, alors Harry gagnerait automatiquement un certain niveau de respect et le superviseur assis en face de lui devrait reconnaître que Harry était maintenant son problème et ne pouvait pas être refilé à quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Harry que le gobelin s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse quelque menace contre Florin Gringott, ou la banque elle- même - à quel point la sécurité privée de la banque se précipiterait, les aurors seraient appelés et il ne serait qu'un pas d'être jeté à Azkaban.  
  
La banque n'avait jamais traité l'extorsion avec bonté.  
  
Malheureusement pour le superviseur, Harry n'était pas ici pour une extorsion et n'était pas près de parler le premier.  
  
Le silence s'étira.  
  
"Grabble Deuxcoffres," dit finalement le gobelin d'un ton aigre.  
  
"Mage de Guerre Ash," répondit Harry et eut ensuite le plaisir distinct de voir le gobelin le regarder bouche-bée comme un poisson échoué. Bien que, avec une bouche de la taille et de la forme de celle d'un gobelin, il avait plutôt l'air d'un requin attaquant.  
  
Le gobelin choqué reprit rapidement contrôle de lui-même, à quel point ils firent la danse inévitable aller-retour à propos du fait que les Mages de Guerre n'existaient plus et comment 'Ash' pouvait s'attendre probablement à ce que quiconque croie une revendication si exotique.  
  
En fin de compte, Harry finit l'argument en décidant qu'il n'allait pas monter d'un seul niveau de plus dans l'échelle de commandement à moins qu'il ne pose toutes ses cartes sur la table.  
  
"Ecoutez," dit-il avec une certaine frustration, "je suis ici pour faire à la banque une offre unique d'un simple sortilège qui augmentera significativement les chances de survie de la banque contre les forces de Voldemort."  
  
À part la grimace causée par l'énonciation du nom de Voldemort, le comportement entier de Grabble se détendit en un de compétence facile aussitôt qu'il se rendit compte que Harry venait de placer la conversation sur un terrain purement d'affaires. C'était quelque chose que le gobelin savait comment traiter.  
  
"Pourquoi " vous savez qui " attaquerait-il la banque ?" se moqua-t-il.  
  
Franchement, Harry demanda, "Qu'arriverait-il au monde sorcier si le bureau central de Gringotts était détruit - et l'accès à tous les coffres en dessous était coupé pendant une durée indéterminée ?"  
  
Le gobelin pâlit visiblement.  
  
"Exactement," acquiesça Harry. "Cela détruirait le système financier magique Britannique, aussi bien qu'endommagerait sévèrement le reste des branches du consortium à travers le monde. Il y aurait la panique dans les rues - le commerce et les affaires tomberaient en morceaux - pour ne pas mentionner la perte de foi en Gringotts comme en une institution sûre. Ce serait un désastre mondial dont la banque pourrait ne jamais se remettre." Harry fit une pause pour laisser cela s'imprégner.  
  
"Mais quand vous y pensez," ajouta-t-il légèrement - juste pour être sur de frapper au but, "il est presque garanti que la banque ne s'en remettrait pas - parce que Voldemort n'aime pas les gobelins plus qu'il n'aime les moldus et l'hystérie massive et la confusion qui suivrait à la suite de l'écroulement de la banque serait l'occasion parfaite pour ses forces de s'avancer et prendre contrôle. »  
  
Alors Harry ajouta le coup final : "Bien sûr, il aurait probablement besoin de quelque banque pour financer son nouvel ordre du monde - alors si vous êtes très chanceux, il pourrait laisser Gringotts en réchapper ... dirigé par ses Mangemorts, bien sûr."  
  
Grabble tremblait vraiment .  
  
"Êtes-vous sûrs que vous ne voulez pas que j'exécute ce sortilège ?" demanda Harry . "Je veux dire ... si j'ai pu imaginer cela, alors vous savez que c'est seulement une question de temps avant que l'un des brillants petits Bouffe Mort de Voldemort le fasse aussi ... et après cela ... et bien..." Harry étendit les mains pour indiquer qu'à ce moment-là ce serait bien trop tard.  
  
"Excusez-moi," la voix de Grabble avait des nuances tremblotantes. Le gobelin chancelant se dirigea vers un côté de son bureau où ses mains instables renversèrent presque un verre d'eau sur le tapis coûteux. Il retourna à son bureau et laissa tomber quelque comprimé dans le verre. Cela pétilla et gazouilla et une fois que le comprimé fut dissous, Grabble avala le tout d'un trait.  
  
Après cela, il sembla quelque peu plus calme.  
  
"Bien," commença-t-il, "... erm... ' Mage de Guerre ' ... en admettant que nous pourrions avoir besoin de chercher à renforcer nos défenses - pourquoi la banque devrait-elle vous embaucher quand nous avons déjà certains des meilleurs sorcières et sorciers offensifs et défensifs - aussi bien que les meilleurs casseurs de malédiction au monde - sur notre feuille de paie ?"  
  
"Parce que," lui dit Harry, "le seul moyen pour vous de réchapper à ce que Voldemort peut vous jeter est si un sort défensif extrêmement complexe et puissant est lié à la Pierre de Fondation au c?ur de la banque." Harry fit une pause. "Vous savez ce qu'est la Pierre de Fondation, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry était assis dans le bureau du Directeur général, en face de Florin Gringott lui-même.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
"~Puissiez vous prospérer dans vos affaires ~," dit Harry dans un gobelin passable à l'ancien desséché qui était devant lui. Il n'allait pas jouer aux jeux d'étiquette maintenant qu'il parlait finalement à la personne qu'il était venu voir. C'était étrange, cependant d'être assis en face de quelqu'un il n'avait jamais rencontré, mais dont il avait assisté aux funérailles.  
  
"~Et puisse notre affaire ensemble être aussi profitable~," répondit Florin Gringott. Il était évident que le vieux gobelin ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un homme connaisse l'expression traditionnelle utilisée d'habitude pour ouvrir les négociations importantes en affaires. La courtoisie indiquait que Harry devait maintenant attendre que son hôte dicte le ton de leur discussion.  
  
"Vous prétendez être un Mage de Guerre." déclara Gringott dans la langue humaine.  
  
Le gobelin âgé avait évidemment décidé de prendre Harry très au sérieux en effet - le bavardage social serait inexistant. "Ce que je revendique," répondit Harry calmement, "est non pertinent, sauf pour autant que cela indique ma capacité d'exécuter le sortilège que j'ai offert."  
  
"Hmm, oui - ce l'est." La vue perçante le pesa soigneusement. "Un sortilège que vous dites devoir être lié à notre Pierre de Fondation. Puis- je demander comment vous en savez autant sur ce qui est de la magie purement de gobelin ?"  
  
"Vous pouvez demander," sourit Harry brièvement, "mais je ne vous le dirai pas. Cependant, je vous assure que je sais vraiment ce que je ferais à la fois avec le sort et avec la Pierre."  
  
"Le fait que vous connaissiez même l'existence de la Pierre, me dit que c'est très possible."  
  
"Puis-je faire une offre ?" demanda Harry formellement.  
  
"S'il vous plaît," acquiesça le gobelin curieux .  
  
"J'exécuterai le sortilège ce soir - après que la banque ait fermé - et en retour la banque prendra des dispositions pour que j'aie deux nuits de logement gratuites - avec dîner et petit déjeuner inclus - au Chaudron Baveur." Harry croisa ses mains devant son corps. "Vous pourrez alors utiliser le jour et la nuit supplémentaire pour faire examiner le sortilège par qui vous voudrez et essayer d'en faire un double; de l'annulez; ou de le rompre. Si, après cela, vous décidez de ne pas me payer pour mes services, vous m'accorderez alors un accès à la Pierre pour que je puisse enlever le sortilège et nous nous séparerons sans aucune autre obligation de chaque côté."  
  
Harry continua pour finir avec, "Si, cependant, vous décidez de garder le sortilège, alors vous me payerez la somme que j'exige - en or - dans un coffre ici à votre banque."  
  
"Et la somme que la banque serait exigée de payer est ... ?"  
  
Harry étendit la main vers un parchemin et une plume sur le bureau du vieux gobelin. Il y écrivit un chiffre et le lui passa.  
  
Il y avait plusieurs zéros à la fin.  
  
Les yeux de Gringott se rétrécirent. "Vous devez penser que nous sommes faits d'or!"  
  
"Le prix sera significativement plus haut si vous venez me voir après que cette offre expire - et aucune somme d'or au monde ne vous aidera si vous attendez jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit venu et reparti."  
  
Gringott considéra cela. "Nous pouvons faire examiner le sort par qui que ce soit ... ?"  
  
"Pendant un jour et nuit," acquiesça Harry, "et si vous décidez de ne pas continuer avec, il vous en coûtera seulement le coût de d'une chambre et de la pension pour deux nuits."  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui empêche la banque de garder le sortilège en refusant de vous permettre un autre accès à la Pierre ?"  
  
"Si vous ne payez pas, vous voulez dire ?" Gringott hocha la tête.  
  
Harry pinça ses lèvres. "Est-ce que le fait que j'aie jeté avec succès le sortilège serait preuve suffisante pour la banque que je suis vraiment un Mage de Guerre?"  
  
Gringott acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.  
  
"Voudriez-vous vraiment Voldemort et un Mage de Guerre après vous ?"  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
C'était un Harry Potter complètement épuisé, avec un mal de tête du diable dû à la concentration, qui s'effondra plus tard ce soir là sur son lit au Chaudron Baveur . // Dieu, // pensa-t-il, // Je ne pense pas pouvoir bouger. Je n'arriverai jamais à descendre pour le dîner - je pense que je vais juste rester couché ici et mourir de faim. //  
  
La Pierre de Fondation était pour une affaire de gobelin littéralement la pierre sur laquelle l'affaire était construite - à la fois physiquement et magiquement. Comme l'entreprise grandissait en taille et en complexité, ainsi le faisait aussi le pouvoir de la pierre et le nombre de sorts qu'elle pouvait supporter.  
  
La Pierre de Fondation de Gringotts était un noeud central par lequel les affaires de la banque étaient canalisées et dirigées. Chaque branche de la banque avait une moindre Pierre incorporée quelque part dans ses murs - et beaucoup des flots de communication de la banque - à la fois financières et générales - étaient canalisées par le réseau résultant de Pierres. En effet, Harry savait que toutes les affaires de gobelin utilisaient des Pierres de Fondation - et que la banque se connectait directement avec les Pierres de la plupart de ses clients dirigés par des gobelins.  
  
Mais la Pierre ici à Londres était la principale du consortium de Gringotts entier - et le simple nombre et la complexité des sortilèges y passant était au-delà de la compréhension. Heureusement, il ne devait pas le comprendre pour travailler avec .  
  
En réalité, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de travailler avec la plupart d'entre eux non plus - ce qui était une bonne chose puisqu'un sorcier gobelin très puissant avait été appelé pour sceller la majorité des fonctions de la Pierre. Ils ne prenaient aucune chance avec la possibilité qu'il puisse essayer de saboter la Pierre. Mais cependant, Harry savait qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de tension sur le fait que la banque laissait un mage inconnu près d'elle.  
  
Pourtant cela n'importait pas - il avait eu un accès suffisant pour ce qu'il avait besoin de faire.  
  
Cela lui avait pris à peine moins de trois heures pour achever le sortilège et il avait dû s'arrêter et se reposer quatre fois pendant ce temps là. Ce n'était pas tant que le sortilège prenait une longue période de temps à réciter, qu'une question de mise au point de quels mots exactement employer. Malheureusement pour Harry, le sortilège changeait selon les circonstances sous lesquelles il était jeté.  
  
La magie de gobelin surpassait toutes les autres quand il en venait à la communication, aux finances et autres applications concernant les affaires, mais c'était très tristement inadéquat pour quoi que ce soit d'offensif ou de défensif. C'était pourquoi Gringotts employait des sorcières et sorciers humains pour les compétences touchant à la rupture de malédictions, à la magie défensive et à la sécurité active offensive.  
  
Comme cela était, Harry était assez sûr que juste à cette seconde, Gringotts avait des douzaines de sorciers gobelins entassés sur leur Pierre, essayant de calculer ce qu'il avait fait. Ils supposeraient tous que puisque le sortilège marchait avec la magie de gobelin, alors cela devait être un sortilège que les sorciers gobelins pourraient employer - s'ils pouvaient seulement comprendre comment il l'avait fait.  
  
Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas le moindre espoir.  
  
Par définition, le mot 'mage' impliquait quelqu'un qui pouvait employer plus qu'un type de magie. 'Un sorcier' ou 'une sorcière' - homme, gobelin, ou quoi que ce soit - pouvaient seulement employer la magie typiquement trouvée dans leur propre espèce. Cela ne signifiait pas que la magie était d'une façon ou d'une autre cassée en particules différentes selon la race. Cela signifiait simplement que des groupes différents avaient des avis différents et avaient donc développé les sortes différentes de magie. Parce qu'une grande partie de l'utilisation de la magie venait de l'esprit - et de l'intention du lanceur de sortilège - c'était souvent difficile, si non impossible, de jeter des sortilèges développés par n'importe quel groupe qui ne pensait pas comme le vôtre.  
  
Le talent de Harry - son 'don', si vous voulez - était la capacité de comprendre, un peu mieux que la plupart des gens, la manière dont les autres gens pensaient. Il soupçonnait que c'était partiellement le résultat de son désir perpétuel intense d'être aimé. Les gens avaient tendance à être attirés par ceux dans qui ils pouvaient voir quelque chose d'eux-mêmes - en particulier ceux qui étaient 'de même opinion'.  
  
Mais pour quelque raison, Harry avait réussi à apprendre assez de magie non- humaine ( Magie du C?ur incluse) pour se gagner le titre de 'Mage'. ' Mage de guerre ' définissait simplement sa spécialité en magie - l'offensive, la défensive et les magies de temps en temps secrètes qui étaient nécessaires pour survivre dans les guerres et les batailles.  
  
Ce qu'il avait donc fait à la Pierre de Fondation de Gringotts était un mélange de magie défensive humaine complexe et sa compréhension très simple, médiocre de la Magie de Fondation des gobelins. Avec réalisme, la connaissance de Harry en magie de gobelin surpassait à peine celle d'un novice - et à cela, il c'était probablement tout ce qu'il comprendrait jamais . Mais il c'était toujours plus que la plupart des gens allaient jamais probablement réaliser.  
  
Tout cela signifiait que même si Gringotts était assez désespéré pour révéler l'existence de la Pierre à un autre sorcier humain, à moins que ce sorcier ne soit aussi un mage et aussi familier avec les deux sortes de magie impliquée, alors il n'aurait aucune chance.  
  
Couché sur son lit au Chaudron Baveur, encore entièrement habillé et plus qu'à moitié endormi, Harry pensa avec une satisfaction amusée qu'il n'y avait probablement personne d'autre dans le monde qui puisse faire ce qu'il avait fait ce soir.  
  
Son amusement fut court cependant, quand la dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de tomber profondément endormi fut, // Dieu, s'il vous plaît ne les faites pas me demander d'enlever ce sortilège ... //  
  
... Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'un autre mal de tête comme celui-là.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Le son d'eau coulant dans la pièce voisine réveilla Harry à la sensation désagréable d'un estomac vide et d'une vessie pleine.  
  
Il passa prudemment sa tête dans la pièce attenante pour découvrir une salle de bains de sorcier moderne et un elfe de maison qui venait de finir de remplir la baignoire. Quand elle remarqua finalement Harry, l'elfe glapit de peur et disparut. Il se sentit mal du fait de l'avoir effrayée, mais apprécia totalement prendre un plein avantage des agréments - particulièrement de l'eau fumante du bain.  
  
Il passa un charme de nettoyage sur ses vêtements avant de se rhabiller - ayant décidé de ne pas se déranger à re-agrandir son coffre d'école juste pour trouver des vêtements moldus différents - et puis alla à la recherche de son petit déjeuner financé par Gringotts.  
  
Il avait un jour très plein devant lui.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Le dernier jour - si tout allait bien - de Harry en tant que pauvre fut passé à visiter une variété de places - à la fois des mondes sorciers et moldus. Bien qu'il sache qu'il y avait une chance que Gringotts ne veuille pas le payer, il savait aussi que la probabilité était très haute qu'ils le fassent.  
  
La réputation que les Gobelins avaient d'être avare ne s'étendait pas aux services qu'ils considéraient essentiels. Si c'était important pour le business - alors il était important de payer pour avoir le meilleur. Et pour cette sorte de service, Harry était le seul en ville.  
  
Donc Harry prit un risque calculé et misa sur le fait que demain il serait un mage assez riche, ce qui signifiait...  
  
... qu'il passa sa journée à faire du shopping.  
  
Plus spécifiquement - il passa la journée à commander des choses qui ne seraient pas prêtes avant au moins le lendemain, ou même plus tard, avant quel temps il aurait (devrait avoir) l'argent pour les payer .  
  
Il avait une liste très spécifique à obtenir, certaines choses pouvant être commandées aujourd'hui et certaines choses ne le pouvant pas. La liste incluait : 1) une épingle à manteau de Mage de Guerre en argent, 2) des robes de bataille, 3) un étui de baguette d'auror, 4) une sélection de couteaux d'acier, d'argent et de bois, 5) une sélection de potions dans des fioles standardisées, 6) bottines de cuir solides et pantalons, 7) mitaines en cuir personnalisées, protège-bras et ceinture, 8) revolver de calibre .45 avec des agrafes de lune, des munitions et l'équipement de chargement, 9) un étui permettant sortie rapide convenant au revolver et 10) vêtements et effets personnels.  
  
Après que Harry eut fini d'écrire la liste, il l'avait regardé un instant...  
  
// C'est ça ma liste de courses! ? // pensa-t-il, incrédule. C'était bien loin des livres, encres, robes et balais qui avaient occupé ses pensées d'élève.  
  
Une partie de lui était un peu nerveuse de ce qu'une telle liste disait sur son style de vie, tandis qu'une autre partie de lui ne pouvait pas attendre d'être vêtu de nouveau du vêtement 'approprié' de Mage de Guerre.  
  
Sev ' lui avait autrefois dit qu'il avait deux avis opposés sur tout cet ' "arsenal en tant qu'habits" '. D'une part il était rassurant avoir un mur d'armes à côté de vous dans des situations dangereuses, mais de l'autre, cela rendait le déshabillage de votre amant une affaire distinctement périlleuse.  
  
Mais ils reconnaissaient tous les deux que le cuir était diablement sexy.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Il décida de faire autant de la partie Moldue de sa liste qu'il le pourrait, avant de retourner au Chemin de Traverse pour les articles sorciers.  
  
Son premier arrêt fut chez un orfèvre moldu, où il commanda une épingle de manteau de Mage de Guerre en argent pur. La prétendue 'épingle' était en réalité un disque de six centimètres de diamètre, avec une attache de manteau régulière attachée au dos. Le dessin sur le devant était le symbole historiquement précis pour un Mage de Guerre . Aucun moldu ne le reconnaîtrait bien sûr, mais beaucoup de sorciers le feraient et finalement Harry était décidé à ce que tout le monde dans la communauté des sorciers sache exactement ce qu'il représentait. Cet emblème serait son billet pour s'assurer que même les gens qui ne savaient pas qui il était, sachent au moins ce qu'il était et prennent alors quelque soin dans leurs relations avec lui.  
  
Il avait consenti à payer double, mais ce ne serait toujours pas prêt avant trois jours.  
  
Après cela, il rendit visite à un dépôt d'arme moldu spécialisé où il choisit les couteaux d'acier et de bois qu'il voulait, aussi bien qu'une pierre à aiguiser de bonne qualité pour garder l'acier pointu. Ceux en bois auraient besoin de beaucoup d'aiguisage aussi, puisqu'ils étaient seulement des mannequins d'entraînement émoussés, mais il utiliserait ceux d'acier pour le faire plus tard. Les couteaux d'argent devraient être faits par l'orfèvre, mais d'abord Harry devrait acheter les autres couteaux et en ramènerait ensuite un chez l'orfèvre pour qu'il le copie.  
  
// Demain, // se promit-il.  
  
En attendant le propriétaire du magasin garderait les couteaux et la pierre à aiguiser derrière le comptoir pour lui.  
  
Le revolver et son équipement d'accompagnement allaient être un peu difficile. On ne pouvait pas simplement marcher dans de la rue et acheter une arme à feu - du moins, pas en Angleterre. Et tandis qu'il pourrait facilement avoir transplané dans quelque autre pays, il ne pouvait pas actuellement prouver qu'il était un citoyen britannique, beaucoup moins étranger, donc aucun revendeur étranger ne lui en vendrait un non plus.  
  
Les conditions sous lesquelles on lui avait donné sa première arme à feu n'étaient pas de celles qu'il se soucie en particulier de répéter et les cordes qu'il avait tirées pour acheter légalement les suivants n'étaient pas encore disponibles pour lui. Pour le moment, l'arme à feu et l'étui qu'il voulait - tandis qu'entièrement visible sous clef dans le magasin - ne seraient pas à lui à moins qu'il ne les vole - ou à moins qu'il n'aille chez un revendeur d'armes illégal, mais Harry détestait encourager ces vautours de n'importe quelle façon, manière ou forme.  
  
// J'attendrai quelques jours de plus, // décida-t-il. // Peut-être que je pourrais trouver une alternative. //  
  
Cela décidé, il partit et alla à la recherche d'un moldu expérimenté dans le travail du cuir.  
  
Les mitaines - qui laissaient les bouts de ses doigts exposés pour tout ce qui avait besoin d'un contact délicat, n'étaient pas difficile à commander. Il aurait pu acheter une paire fabriquée en série du dépôt d'armes. Mais une paire faite sur mesure serait plus confortable et le rembourrage qu'il voulait était un peu différent de celui employé dans des gants d'arme à feu parce qu'il devait aussi tenir compte de la prise qu'il utilisait sur sa baguette.  
  
Trop de remplissage dans les paumes et les gants le serreraient inconfortablement quand il saisirait la poignée plus petite de sa baguette.  
  
Les protège-bras étaient une histoire différente. Ils devaient être faits sur commande parce qu'il voulait qu'ils contiennent deux couteaux minces chacun et les attaches devaient fermer d'une manière particulière pour convenir à ses exigences. Finalement, il couvrit quatre feuilles de papier de croquis avant que l'artisan en cuirs ne reconnaisse qu'il avait compris exactement ce que Harry voulait.  
  
La ceinture, il ne la mentionna même pas. Il ne pouvait pas la faire faire avant de pouvoir amener un échantillon des fioles de potions qui allaient entrer dans les petites manches protégées autour de l'extérieur. La ceinture aurait aussi besoin de métal inséré pour soutenir le poids de l'arme à feu et de l'étui qu'il ajouterait finalement à l'ensemble.  
  
S'il avait vraiment eu de l'argent, son arrêt suivant aurait été le plus grand grand magasin moldu de Londres. Cependant, les bottines, pantalons, autres vêtements et effets personnels devraient attendre encore un jour. De plus, il avait faim de nouveau et il pouvait seulement s'offrir un ou deux sandwichs avec le dernier argent de Dursley.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Après le déjeuner et de retour au chemin de Traverse, Harry avait encore trois arrêts à faire : un pour les potions, un autre pour l'étui de baguette d'auror et en dernier chez Madame Guipure pour ses robes de bataille.  
  
Pour les potions, il devait en fait aller au chemin des Embrumes. Les petites fioles standardisées contenant les brouets divers avaient une réputation douteuse de bouteille de choix pour assassins - mais seulement parce qu'elles étaient petites et facilement dissimulables. Harry les porterait sur sa ceinture - complètement à la vue de tous.  
  
L'autre raison pour laquelle il devait les commander au Chemin des Embrumes était que toutes les potions qu'il voulait n'étaient pas considérées comme strictement correctes. Les gentils sorciers ne savaient pas même que certaines d'entre elles existaient.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Deux minutes après être entré dans le côté le plus sombre du Londres sorcier, Harry savait qu'il avait fait une erreur tactique.  
  
Habillé entièrement dans des vêtements moldus, il avait pratiquement un signe criant sur sa tête ' Sang de Bourbe - attaquez s'il vous plaît ! ' Maudissant sa stupidité, il réfléchit à repartir, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Deux sorciers habillés de robes sombres barraient actuellement son chemin.  
  
Rapidement, Harry murmura le sort de pré bataille qui l'alerterait en cas d'attaques par derrière.  
  
"Sommes-nous perdus, Sang de Bourbe ?" Se moqua le plus grand.  
  
"Pourquoi ?" répondit-il calmement. "Avez-vous besoin d'être guidés ?"  
  
Son manque de crainte évidente les confondit momentanément. Harry utilisa la pause pour ajouter, "parce que, si vous n'êtes pas perdus, alors je pense que vous devriez savoir que vous ennuyez actuellement un Mage de Guerre." Il n'offrait pas d'avertissement d'habitude, mais il estimait que c'était seulement juste, parce qu'après tout, il ne portait pas encore son épingle de manteau avec les insignes de Mage de Guerre.  
  
Les deux sorciers clignèrent des yeux. Un murmure discret ondula à travers la foule qui s'était amassée fermement contre les bords extrêmes l'allée - assez près pour regarder, mais assez loin pour courir si cela tournait mal.  
  
Harry laissa ses paupières se fermer légèrement - cela le faisait sembler ennuyé et faiblement dangereux. "Bien ?" dit-il d'une voix traînante, "Allons nous le faire, ou non ?" Il fit tournoyer sa baguette expertement dans les doigts de sa main droite.  
  
Le plus petit - voyant la baguette tournoyer si aisément - avait évidemment des deuxièmes pensées. Harry lui donna des points pour être plus intelligent que le plus grand.  
  
Alors Harry vit les yeux de l'autre homme cligner en réponse à quelque chose. Même si le sort avertissant de pré bataille de Harry ne l'avait pas alerté, il aurait quand même su ce qui venait à cause de ce clignement. En fait, le sortilège de Harry lui dit exactement d'où le sortilège était venu et précisément dans quelle direction il se dirigeait. Il se pencha simplement à gauche pour le laisser passer, tout en pointant sa baguette par-dessus son épaule et - sans regarder - jeta un sort de trace, suivi par un cas désagréable de crises d'éternuement, de retour au lanceur. Le traceur assurerait que la personne correcte était frappée par le sort complémentaire.  
  
En attendant, le sort original avait frappé le sorcier le plus petit en plein dans le visage. // Dommage cela, // pensa Harry, // J'aurais préféré que cela ait été l'autre. Oh et en parlant de...//  
  
M. ' Grand, Sombre et Stupide ' avait apparemment trouvé sa baguette et avait réussi à jeter un deuxième sortilège directement vers la poitrine de Harry. C'était un sort de niveau moyen et pas vraiment un problème. Alors au lieu de le fuir ou de le contrer, Harry décida d'en prendre le contrôle et le renvoya promptement - il était un grand fan de laisser les gens apprécier les pleines conséquences d'un problème qu'ils avaient créé.  
  
Le pauvre vieux trébucha immédiatement et commença à convulser de manière incontrôlable sur le sol. Il ne semblait aucunement souffrir - il ne pouvait simplement pas contrôler les spasmes de chaque muscle de son corps. Il était vraiment tout à fait impuissant.  
  
Derrière Harry, les éternuements continuaient et devant lui, le sorcier le plus petit avait été inconscient depuis que le premier sort l'avait frappé - mais sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait toujours, donc il était toujours vivant aussi.  
  
Il était évident que ces idiots n'avaient pas eu l'intention de le tuer et Harry était heureux qu'ils n'aient pas été assez compétents pour qu'il considère les tuer non plus.  
  
Dans un mouvement calculé pour renforcer le fait de combien il n'était entièrement pas menacé par ce niveau d'attaque, Harry ne se donna délibérément pas la peine de regarder voir qui l'avait attaqué par derrière. Au lieu de cela, il avança simplement et marcha au-dessus des deux devant lui, signalant silencieusement qu'il n'allait pas même se déranger pour faire appel à un Auror.  
  
Une vague de silence le suivit le long de la rue jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans le magasin avec l'enseigne fatiguée qui disait simplement 'Potions'.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Satisfait de pouvoir venir chercher toutes les potions qu'il voulait un jour ou l'autre dans la semaine suivante, Harry quitta le petit magasin ombragé, renfermé et retourna dans le chemin.  
  
Il remarqua que 'Stupide', 'Courtaud' et 'Atchoum' ne bloquaient plus la route.  
  
Il supposa qu'il avait maintenant quelque 'réputation' dans cette partie de Londres puisque personne ne s'approcha du tout de lui comme il retournait le long des pavés ronds et cassés. Mais en fait, il se pouvait simplement qu'il ressemble actuellement à un Mage de Guerre très mécontent.  
  
Le magasin de potions avait été inopinément déprimant. Autant que Harry pouvait le dire, le vieux magasin sombre n'avait pas changé (n'allait pas changer ?) en plus de dix ans. C'était exactement le même qu'il se rappelait voir la dernière fois et après qu'il eut commandé ses fioles, il s'était surpris à se demander distraitement s'il devait acheter certains des ingrédients plus rares que Sev ' avait parfois du mal à trouver.  
  
L'air au goût âcre était d'une façon ou d'une autre devenu plus difficile à respirer après cela et c'était avec soulagement qu'il retrouva finalement la peinture plus brillante du chemin de Traverse.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Son avant-dernier arrêt était aussi le plus dangereux en termes de son déguisement. Pour acquérir un étui d'Auror, il devrait montrer sa baguette au sorcier qui allait le faire.  
  
Chaque étui était fait unique pour convenir à la fois à la baguette et au sorcier. Il ne pouvait pas éviter de confirmer le fait, que sa baguette était faite de houx et de plume de ph?nix, s'il voulait un étui convenable.  
  
Ollivander - qui se souvenait de chaque baguette qu'il ait jamais vendue - n'aurait pas même à demander. Il reconnaîtrait la baguette magique de Harry dès le moment qu'il la voyait.  
  
C'était vraiment l'une des faiblesses cruciales dans le déguisement de Harry - il n'y avait aucun moyen de changer ou camoufler sa baguette .  
  
Cependant, tant qu'il ne mentionnait pas de plumes de ph?nix, les baguettes de houx n'étaient pas trop rares. Mais bien sûr, il se trouvait devant le besoin de mentionner des plumes de ph?nix au fabricant d'étui. Donc, il aurait besoin d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière qui avaient tendance à tenir leur bouche fermée - ou qui, du moins, ne compareraient pas leurs notes professionnelles avec des gens comme Ollivander ou Albus.  
  
Ce qui voulait dire aller voir Gerrity. Gerrity Smythes le Troisième - qui détestait son nom de famille avec acharnement - était un génie riche dont la disposition désagréable assurait qu'il n'avait presque jamais de visites. L'homme était vraiment brillant, mais traitait les autres gens comme des idiots à cause de cela. Il ne sortait presque jamais - se socialiser était au-dessous de lui - et il avait généralement tout ce qu'il voulait livré à son hôtel particulier - puisque les achats étaient une perte de son temps si précieux.  
  
Il ne donnerait normalement pas à un autre sorcier de temps - mais Harry connaissait la plus grande faiblesse de cet homme...  
  
... Le passe-temps de Gerrity était la création de chef-d'?uvres uniques à un exemplaire dont personne ne pourrait autrement faire un double - ou dans le cas de Harry, dont personne d'autre n'aurait jamais l'occasion de faire un double.  
  
Harry allait offrir à Gerrity la chance de faire un étui de baguette d'Auror pour le seul Mage de Guerre humain actuellement en vie. Qu'il soit aussi le premier Mage de Guerre humain depuis plus de huit cents ans et le seul Mage de Guerre que qui que ce soit du monde sorcier connaisse actuellement, adoucissait seulement le tout.  
  
Tout ce dont Harry devait vraiment s'inquiéter était de ne donner pas un coup de poing dans le nez de ce bâtard arrogant avant d'avoir son étui...  
  
... Mais alors encore, peut-être que le Gerrity plus jeune serait plus tolérable...  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Il avait tort. Harry ne pouvait pas y croire - le temps allait apparemment adoucir cet homme! Le bâtard insupportable était actuellement tellement désagréable que Harry se demanda sérieusement si n'importe quel étui valait toute l'exaspération.  
  
Mais sa persistance et son sang-froid ne l'abandonnèrent pas et finalement Harry réussit à obtenir l'accord de Gerrity - bien que Harry dusse prouver qu'il était un Mage de Guerre en réduisant une statue affreuse dans le jardin d'apparat de Gerrity en une pile poussiéreuse de décombres.  
  
La statue - probablement l'un des ancêtres de Gerrity - avait été charmée par un sorcier elfe il y a deux cent cinquante ans d'une telle façon qu'elle ne puisse pas être détruite. Si c'était parce que la statue dépeignait un héros ancestral, ou si cette chose laide était supposée être quelque punition, la raison était perdue dans les brumes du temps. Tout ce que Gerrity savait était qu'un elfe l'avait fait et puisque Harry était humain, il devait être un mage pour le défaire.  
  
Après avoir établit le fait que Harry était un mage, Gerrity fut satisfait de croire Harry sur parole quant à quel type de mage il était.  
  
Harry fit une note mentale pour arranger des références de Gringotts pour ne pas être soumis à cette sorte de chose de nouveau.  
  
Aussitôt que le sorcier offensant eut fini de prendre toutes les mesures et les notes dont il aurait besoin, Harry saisit sa baguette et s'échappa avec reconnaissance.  
  
Malheureusement, il devrait revenir dans six jours pour prendre l'étui.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Ses robes de bataille étaient la dernière chose dans la liste que Harry aurait pu commander sans devoir payer immédiatement, mais il était déjà assez tard quand il revint au Chemin de Traverse et la boutique de Madame Guipure était fermée.  
  
Quelque peu embarrassé de savoir comment remplir sa soirée, Harry retourna à sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur.  
  
Ennuyé et ne sachant pas que faire d'autre, Harry re-agrandit son coffre de Poudlard et commença méthodiquement à changer tout ce qui avait "H.P" de marqué dessus pour que cela montre l'insigne de Mage de Guerre. Il ajouta alors le nom "Ash" au-dessous de chaque étiquette.  
  
Cela ne prit pas longtemps puisqu'il n'y avait aucune raison à changer les choses qui appartenaient évidemment à ' Harry Potter ', comme ses livres et vêtements d'école. // Hermione reconnaîtrait immédiatement cela, // pensa-t- il avec une ironie désabusée, comme il tenait une chemise qui avait été parsemée de tâches par des potions diverses qu'il avait renversées. // Je devrai probablement racheter une nouvelle garde-robe entière, juste pour être en sécurité. // Et bien, ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait porter les choses qu'il avait possédées en tant qu'adolescent - c'était juste que - merde!! - il n'avait aucune appréciation pour la mode en dehors du cuir, du coton et des robes de bataille.  
  
Hermione - malgré toute son assiduité universitaire - avait un bien meilleur sens du style que lui. Par l'enfer, même Ron avait un meilleur sens de la mode - et c'était dire quelque chose pour un type dont le placard ne contenait habituellement rien que des robes d'Auror.  
  
Soudainement, ses deux amis manquèrent à Harry avec toute l'intensité des années qui s'étalaient maintenant entre eux. Leur amitié ne serait jamais tout à fait la même - dans ou hors de ce damné miroir. Seul dans sa chambre louée et impersonnelle, tout et chaque chose que Harry aimait sembla soudainement très loin. La rentrée à Poudlard n'aurait pas lieu avant des mois. Comment allait-il faire pour passer l'été ?  
  
Ce fut alors qu'il sentit une vague d'amitié, de souci et d'inquiétude, le réchauffant de l'intérieur.  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Avec une gratitude cordiale pour ce cadeau parfait au moment parfait, Harry envoya toute sa joie et son appréciation en retour.  
  
Il avait créé la liaison entre eux pour qu'il puisse être là pour soutenir Hagrid chaque fois que le Garde-chasse pourrait avoir besoin de lui. Harry n'avait pas pensé que Hagrid serait aussi là chaque fois qu'il aurait besoin de quelqu'un.  
  
// Je suis un tel idiot, // sourit Harry . // Il n'importe pas combien loin ils tous sont, ou si je peux être là avec eux - ils sont toujours mes amis et je ne suis pas tout seul ici. //  
  
Ce fut avec un c?ur considérablement plus léger - et un avertissement sévère pour lui quant à se vautrer dans l'apitoiement sur lui-même - que Harry alla dîner. Il s'attarda même dans la salle commune, absorbant l'atmosphère chaude du vieux pub et bavardant avec des étrangers à propos de tout et rien sous le soleil.  
  
Son sommeil cette nuit là fut calme et reposant. 


	3. tatouages et entretiens

Titre : le Miroir de Peut-être (3 / ?)  
  
Nom de l'auteur Midnight Blue Email de l'auteur : kathyf@iname.com  
  
Catégorie : Action/Aventure  
  
Mots-clés : Mage de Guerre Harry Rogue Miroir de Peut-être  
  
PG13  
  
Note : c'est une fic Slash Harry/Severus .  
  
======================================= ===========  
  
LE MIROIR DE PEUT-ÊTRE  
  
- Tatouages et Entretiens-  
  
Le matin suivant trouva Harry à s'appuyer négligemment contre une des colonnes décoratives à l'extérieur de Gringotts - les mains dans ses poches - attendant que la banque ouvre et observant le trafic passant. Il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire de plus avant soit d'avoir son argent, soit qu'il sache qu'il devait trouver une source supplémentaire de fonds.  
  
Au petit déjeuner ce matin - son dernier repas aux frais de Gringotts - il avait été réchauffé de nouveau par le respect tendre de Hagrid et l'avait facilement et librement rendu. Harry soupçonnait maintenant qu'Albus - ayant échoué dans ses efforts initiaux pour trouver Harry hier - avait dit à Hagrid hier soir qu'il était porté disparu et avait ensuite demandé au demi-géant pourquoi la note de Harry disait que Hagrid saurait qu'il allait bien. Après cela, Albus aurait découvert le bout de Magie du C?ur que Harry avait exécuté et saurait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas localiser Harry par cette sorte de liaison.  
  
Donc maintenant Harry recevrait très probablement des contrôles du matin et du soir chaque jour. Il n'était pas contre et était même en sorte heureux de cela - puisqu'il était heureux de pouvoir soulager leurs soucis au moins un peu et - s'il avait raison - cela ne gênerait pas ses activités quotidiennes. Albus - étant le sorcier prudent qu'il était - aurait presque certainement suggéré que des contrôles tôt le matin et tard le soir seraient plus bienvenus qu'aléatoirement pendant la journée. De cette manière, où que Harry soit, il ne serait pas pris par surprise s'il était au milieu de quelque chose d'important.  
  
L'été de Harry n'allait pas être du tout aussi solitaire qu'il l'avait pensé.  
  
Maintenant, il avait seulement besoin d'argent commencer à réaliser tous ses plans.  
  
En temps voulu, un gobelin vint ouvrir les portes de la banque, indiquant silencieusement que Gringotts était maintenant ouvert pour les affaires.  
  
Quelques sorciers et sorcières - qui avaient aussi attendu - passèrent indifféremment devant lui et Harry sourit. Il y avait seulement eu quelques moments dans sa vie où les gens de tous les jours étaient passés devant lui sans même le remarquer . Enfant il avait été la cible de brutalités, ou ' le Survivant ' et adulte il avait été ' le Mage de Guerre Ash '. Aucun de ces Harry là n'avait été le genre de personne qui pouvait s'appuyer négligemment contre une colonne et voir d'autres flâner indifféremment en passant devant lui. Une grande partie de la journée d'hier - avant l'Allée des Embrumes - avait été de même et Harry constatait que tandis qu'il appréciait l'anonymat, cela était aussi ...et bien ... un peu bizarre, en même temps.  
  
// Tout est dans ce à quoi vous êtes habitués, je suppose, // fut sa dernière pensée avant de se repousser du pilier et d'entrer dans la banque.  
  
Son anonymat disparut à deux mètres de la porte.  
  
"Ah, Mage de Guerre," Grabble Deuxcoffres l'intercepta adroitement. "Venez par ici s'il vous plaît," et Harry se trouva bientôt assis de nouveau dans le bureau du superviseur gobelin. "Maintenant", déclara Grabble brusquement, "Sous quel nom voulez-vous ouvrir votre compte ?"  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Lorsque Harry quitta Gringotts, il portait non seulement une petite fortune en Galions et Mornilles, mais aussi une somme semblable en livres moldues, aussi bien qu'une carte Visa moldue de Gringotts *et* une carte American Express.  
  
Grabble avait essayé de soutenir le fait que Harry ne devrait vraiment pas porter tant d'argent liquide sur lui, mais Harry avait simplement levé un sourcil amusé vers lui et le gobelin avait brusquement changé le sujet. Grabble pensait-t-il vraiment qu'un *Mage de guerre* serait inquiété par des agresseurs ?  
  
Harry avait aussi réussi à acquérir ' un travail d'été '. La banque l'avait maintenant sous contrat pour jeter le même sortilège sur huit autres de leurs Pierres de Fondation subsidiaires. Grabble avait renégocié le prix par Pierre au rabais à quelque chose que Gringotts pouvait raisonnablement se permettre et en retour Harry aurait le droit de prendre son temps - espaçant les sortilèges pour pouvoir en faire un par semaine ou à peu près.  
  
Harry était heureux de faire ce travail pour un prix beaucoup plus bas puisque : A) les autres Pierres étaient beaucoup moins puissantes et il serait plus facile de travailler avec B) il était déjà familier avec les huit autres nodules, puisqu'il se rappelait lancer le sort sur chacune d'entre elles de son temps dans le miroir. La *seule* Pierre principale de Gringotts avec laquelle Harry n'ait jamais travaillé était celle de Londres - et c'était parce que Voldemort l'avait détruite avant que quiconque ne se soit rendu compte qu'elle avait besoin de protection.  
  
La destruction de la Pierre de Fondation au c?ur de Gringotts avait été la crise qui avait déclenché l'introduction brusque de Harry à la magie des gobelins. La communauté des gobelins - encore chancelante du choc de la catastrophe - avait fait appel directement à l'aide des Mages de Guerre. En voyant la vague de désastre qui avait déferlé des décombres de la banque, les Mages de Guerre avaient donné toute priorité à cette demande. En conséquence, Harry avait été le tout premier non-gobelin à recevoir un cours intensif de Magie de Fondation.  
  
Pendant deux semaines, Harry avait été inondé la nuit et le jour avec le style de vie gobelin, ses croyances, sa langue et sa magie. C'était là qu'il avait acquis sa connaissance sur l'étiquette des gobelins et leurs coutumes. Il avait même été le seul homme à qui il ait été permis de suivre un service commémoratif pour les gobelins qui avaient été tués quand la banque avait été attaquée. Le nom de Florin Gringott avait été mentionné plusieurs fois et plus tard, Harry avait écouté avec respect les histoires détaillant la vie du vieux gobelin.  
  
Après cela, il avait passé le mois suivant à secrètement jeter le même sortilège à maintes reprises, dans le monde entier. Vers la fin de tout cela, Harry était une épave complète avec des maux de tête fréquents - mais toutes les Pierres de Fondation critiques - d'une variété d'affaires cruciales et non seulement Gringotts - étaient solidement protégées. Cela prit à Harry presque une semaine pour entièrement se remettre de l'effort qu'il y avait mis - même sous les soins experts de Pompom. Mais il s'était escompté bien remboursé quand il entendit finalement les nouvelles...  
  
... Les gobelins allaient permettreque leurs Pierres soient utilisées dans la guerre contre Voldemort.  
  
Le système de Pierre de Fondation était littéralement un réseau de communications mondial que Voldemort ne pourrait *jamais* renverser ou découvrir. Cela avait été un cadeau *sans prix* pour les forces de la Lumière.  
  
*Cette* fois ci, Harry espérait qu'ils n'en auraient pas besoin.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Harry passa les quelques jours suivants à payer des choses - *toutes* sortes de choses - des chemises et sous-vêtements, à la poudre de cheminette en passant par des livres de sortilèges. Il était décidé à s'assurer qu'il avait tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin.  
  
Mais il acheta très délibérément des choses frivoles aussi. Les livres de sortilèges, par exemple - que Harry avait achetés parce qu'il pouvait à peine se rappeler un sort *non* connecté à la Magie de Guerre - étaient complétés par des romans. Harry aimait un bon mystère et même occasionnellement une histoire d'aventure bien écrite .  
  
Quand il décida de souscrire à la Gazette du Sorcier, il se permit aussi un abonnement annuel "au Monde du Quidditch ". Pour le moment, ils seraient tous les deux livrés au Chaudron Baveur, mais Harry espérait qu'il pourrait les faire envoyer à Poudlard plus tard.  
  
Bien sûr, il devait aussi finir sa liste des courses - et le voyage retardé chez Madame Guipure fut intéressant en ce que la sorcière responsable ne savait pas s'ils *avaient* même le matériau nécessaire pour les robes de bataille de Harry.  
  
"Fixe-sort ?" répéta la couturière étonnée . "Je ... je ne sais pas si nous en *avons* - je devrai regarder."  
  
Fixe-sort était un matériel exorbitamment cher, parce que - de même que son nom l'impliquait - vous pouviez tisser des sorts directement dans le tissu et 'fixer' ensuite le matériau pour que les enchantements ne changent ni ne s'effacent jamais. Pour un Mage de Guerre, c'était inestimable, puisque plusieurs sorts défensifs et protecteurs étaient standards pour la couche extérieure de 'l'uniforme' officieux de Mage de Guerre.  
  
La sorcière qui était partie chercher le matériau dut finalement demander l'aide d'un de ses collègues et ensemble ils réussirent finalement à en trouver un unique rouleau - haut sur une planche derrière la réserve. Il avait probablement été placé là pour le garder en sécurité et ensuite oublié. Peu de personnes pouvaient s'offrir du fixe-sort.  
  
Les robes elles-mêmes furent également une surprise pour le personnel chez Guipure, puisque les robes de bataille différaient un peu de tous les modèles standards. Tandis que la plupart des robes de sorciers se fermaient sur le devant, les robes de bataille étaient ouvertes pour qu'un sorcier ou mage ait libre accès à ses armes et une grande envergure pour les mouvements rapides ou actions violentes. Des vêtements serrés et flexibles - dans le cas de Harry, pantalons de cuir et chemises de coton ou t-shirts - étaient alors portés *sous* les robes, permettant à la couche extérieure d'être enlevée si nécessaire.  
  
Finalement, Harry avait été forcé de créer une illusion pour montrer à la couturière de quoi il parlait.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
La seule chose que Harry avait payée par *pure* indulgence, était ses tatouages.  
  
Harry avait été heureux que le salon de peinture à vie dont il se souvenait de dans le miroir soit toujours là. Il voulait *vraiment* ravoir ses tatouages et il ne voulait pas passer la semaine suivante à chercher des peintres renommés.  
  
Quand il entra par la porte, il sut qu'il était au bon endroit - c'était propre au point d'être stérile et il y avait un sens de grande beauté et de fierté dans les illustrations types qui bougeaient avec des mouvements subtils sur les murs.  
  
Le seul moment de doute de Harry vint quand il se rendit compte que le maître peintre qui avait fait ses tatouages pendant son temps dans le miroir, était encore seulement un apprenti. Mais alors il se rappela la manière avec laquelle l'homme avait parlé de l'habileté étonnante de son vieux maître et Harry décida qu'il serait probablement sans danger de voir si les histoires rappelées étaient vraies.  
  
"Bonjour, monsieur," le salua le "pas-encore-maître" . "Pensiez-vous vous faire faire quelque peinture ?"  
  
"Non," répondit Harry agréablement, "j'ai *décidé* que je veux me faire faire quelque peinture - *deux* peintures, en réalité," et il pointa deux des dessins types sur le mur, "*celle-ci* et *celle-là* ."  
  
L'apprenti cligna des yeux. "C'est ... une combinaison peu commune."  
  
"Ce sont ces deux là que je veux," répondit Harry fermement, "Le lion sur le devant et le serpent dans le dos."  
  
"Et bien, puisque vous êtes sûr, je vais juste aller chercher les modèles."  
  
Harry attendit, regardant le lion de Gryffondor et le serpent de Serpentard. Tous les représentants des Maisons de Poudlard étaient présents, mais pour Harry, le lion et le serpent semblaient d'une façon ou d'une autre plus 'vivants' qu'autre chose sur le mur.  
  
L'apprenti revint. "Maintenant", sourit le jeune homme , "savez-vous quelle sorte d'encre vous voudriez que j'utilise? Elles varient, vous savez, dans leurs effets et durée. Nous utilisons seulement les *meilleures* encres sur le marché et je peux garantir que votre peinture durera seulement aussi longtemps que vous le voulez - et disparaîtront complet-"  
  
"Je veux de *l'encre à vie *," déclara Harry tranquillement.  
  
La bouche de l'apprenti resta ouverte un instant. Alors il balbutia, "Monsieur .. êtes ... êtes-vous *sûr * ? Je veux dire ... nous *avons* de l'encre qui durera des *années*..."  
  
"Encre à Vie," répéta Harry. "Rien d'autre."  
  
L'apprenti mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. "Je... Je ne suis pas qualifié pour utiliser ces encres, monsieur je devrai aller chercher le maître - et il est occupé avec un autre client..."  
  
"Ce n'est par grave," l'assura Harry, "cela ne m'ennuie pas d'attendre." Et cela ne l'ennuyait vraiment pas, parce que l'utilisation d'Encre à Vie exigeait l'habileté d'un maître-peintre et pour un *maître* ... Harry attendrait.  
  
L'apprenti cependant, n'était pas tout à fait si patient. Après une demi- heure à observer Harry assis tranquillement dans une chaise, le jeune homme disparut dans le fond du salon, seulement pour réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard. Cinq minutes plus tard, le maître apparut aussi - essuyant de l'encre de ses mains avec un morceau de vieille serviette.  
  
Le maître s'approcha et Harry se leva pour le saluer.  
  
"Mon apprenti me dit que vous voulez une peinture faite... avec de l'Encre à Vie."  
  
"Oui," acquiesça Harry .  
  
Le vieil homme le regarda pensivement. "Revenez à la fermeture," ordonna-t- il finalement. "Pour l'Encre à Vie, je ne veux pas être dérangé."  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Peu de temps après la fermeture du salon, Harry se trouva couché torse-nu sur un fauteuil levé et capitonné . Beaucoup de ses cicatrices étaient ainsi révélées, mais aucune mention ne fut faite d'elles. Harry savait que des cicatrices réelles n'auraient pas perturbé la peinture et il était confiant du fait que ses fausses soient aussi sans importance.  
  
"Objectez-vous au fait que mon apprenti reste pour m'aider ?" demanda le maître . "Je vous promets qu'il est très habile. Un jour il sera lui-même un maître." Le jeune homme rougit du compliment.  
  
"Non," sourit Harry, "je n'objecte pas." En fait Harry trouvait cela assez approprié que l'homme qui *aurait* fait cela un jour, vraiment y *participerait* maintenant.  
  
Ils commencèrent.  
  
Dans le monde moldu, un tatouage était créé en utilisant une aiguille pour pousser de l'encre dans la chair au-dessous de la peau - assez profondément pour être permanent, mais assez peu profond pour rester visible. Dans le monde sorcier, il était appliqué avec des pinceaux - et avec de la magie soufflée sur l'encre humide.  
  
Le modèle était appliqué d'abord - une tâche simple, achevée par l'apprenti tandis que le maître vérifiait ses pinceaux et bouteilles une dernière fois.  
  
Une fois le modèle mis, c'était au tour du maître - et Harry trembla presque lorsque le bout de la brosse caressa sa peau pour la première fois.  
  
À la différence des tatouages moldus, la peinture des sorciers *était* vraiment similaire à une peinture. C'était coloré et ombré, les encres se mélangeant directement sur la peau, comme des huiles sur une toile.  
  
Harry se sentit glisser dans une trance légère - un état de perte du sens du temps créée par l'Encre à Vie elle-même comme elle commençait à lier sa magie inerte à son corps - suintant dans ses pores et muscles, apprenant qui il était et pourquoi il faisait cela - impreignant ce que c'était supposé *être* pour lui comme cela coulait sur ses muscles chauds.  
  
... Et Harry se trouva contraint de se rappeler tout ce que Gryffondor signifiait pour lui - le courage et la férocité; la loyauté et la volonté de survivre; l'amour des amis les liant ensemble; et surtout - la force d'un pouvoir brillant qui florissait dans la lumière du soleil.  
  
Ces mémoires donnèrent forme à l'Encre et elle *devint* ses mémoires - un lion rendu féroce et vif, resplendissant dans sa puissance et sa gloire - un symbole de courage et une bannière pour la Lumière.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Quelque temps indéterminé plus tard, Harry se réveilla lentement de la trance induite par l'Encre.  
  
Le chuchotement du maître s'était tû et l'apprenti regardait fixement la poitrine de Harry avec quelque chose d'apparenté à la crainte.  
  
"Aidez-moi," ordonna Harry rudement et ainsi fit l'apprenti, tandis que son maître lavait les pinceaux et nettoyait.  
  
Harry s'avança d'un pas chancelant vers le grand miroir mural et inspecta soigneusement le travail.  
  
C'était parfait.  
  
Pas tout à fait le même que dans son souvenir - mais parfait néanmoins. Même ses cicatrices - bien que fausses - servaient seulement à mettre l'illustration en valeur. Ils donnaient au lion un air éprouvé - comme s'il avait souffert pour sa fierté, mais pourtant était resté invaincu et intact. Ce n'était aucunement un débutant jeune et idiot - mais au lieu de cela un vétéran chevronné marqué par l'expérience. L'image semblait presque se déplacer, pourtant restait immobile - presque terminé, mais pas encore ...pas encore.  
  
Parfait.  
  
Maintenant complètement réveillé, Harry revint avec respect vers le fauteuil et s'allongea de nouveau.  
  
Après un moment, le maître parla : "vous savez ce qui se passe maintenant." Ce n'était pas une question.  
  
"Oui," répondit Harry tranquillement. "Laissez-moi une minute," et il se prépara mentalement pour le sort final, qui changerait l'Encre de Vie de 'peinture' - qui était provisoire - en 'tatouage' sorcier - qui ne pourrait jamais être effacé. C'était pourquoi c'était appelé ' Encre à Vie ' - pour sa capacité à se lier à un être vivant pour la longueur de la durée de vie de son porteur. Mais le sort final serait *très* douloureux.  
  
"Maintenant," dit Harry - et le maître chuchota les mots.  
  
Soudainement l'encre devint vivante et comme mille couteaux, traça sa voie dans sa poitrine. Harry serra les dents contre la douleur et s'efforça de rester couché immobile. Ses mains saisirent les bords du fauteuil avec un désespoir féroce.  
  
Et ensuite, aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé - ce fut fini. Harry relâcha le fauteuil de soulagement. Sa poitrine était guérie et la peinture était partie. A sa place était son tatouage de Gryffondor - rétabli à sa position légitime sur son corps. Il pouvait presque le sentir le ronronnement et le mouvement au-dessous de sa peau.  
  
Un de fait et un à faire.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Le maître prit une pause courte, tandis que Harry se remettait de l'achèvement du premier tatouage.  
  
Peu de temps après, Harry était de nouveau couché sur le fauteuil, mais cette fois sa configuration avait été changée pour qu'il puisse s'allonger confortablement sur son estomac.  
  
Peu de temps après, il sentit de nouveau le coup de pinceau du maître .  
  
Cette fois, quand la trance vint, ce fut Serpentard que l'Encre tira de son esprit...  
  
... Mensonges et tromperie - quand la vérité était trop dangereuse; décisions impitoyables - péniblement faites mais correctement décidées ; regards craintifs de ceux alentour - quand la suffisance pourrait avoir été fatale; la force qui venait seulement quand le désespoir était possible; et au-delà de tout, la force d'un pouvoir sombre qui prospérait dans les ombres les plus profondes de la nuit.  
  
Cette fois ses pensées formèrent une image plus sombre - un serpent vert plein de grâce mortelle et de plans patients, hypnotique dans sa froideur calculatrice et brutal dans sa volonté de survivre - un symbole d'endurance et une bannière pour les Sombres Choses.  
  
À ce standard seul répondraient les brisés et opprimés - ceux qui avaient été trop endommagés pour avoir confiance en l'espoir désormais - et pour qui la joie brillante était une langue étrange qu'ils ne comprenaient plus . Mais Harry comprenait - et avec cette partie de lui qui avait toujours été Serpentard, il pouvait encore les toucher et ils se verraient en lui et permettraient sa protection.  
  
Dans l'obscurité, il pourrait trouver les perdus et les désespérés - et dans l'obscurité il les rassemblerait et ramènerait à la maison.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla ensuite de la transe induite par l'Encre, il ne se donna pas même la peine de regarder le miroir - la puissance des mémoires, couplée avec la perfection du premier tatouage lui disait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.  
  
"Faites-le." Dit-il et surmonta la douleur comme son deuxième tatouage mangeait son chemin dans ses épaules et le long de son épine dorsale.  
  
Le symbole de Serpentard était de nouveau là où il appartenait - se tordant faiblement sur ses muscles, avec le plus petit soupir d'une voix sifflante se répercutant dans l'air.  
  
Harry avait ses tatouages de nouveau.  
  
D'une façon ou d'une autre, il se senti plus ... *entier* - plus complet - qu'il pouvait se souvenir l'être depuis qu'il avait détruit le miroir.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
*Payer* pour les tatouages fut plus un problème que ce que Harry avait prévu.  
  
Le maître ne voulait pas prendre son or.  
  
"C'est *vous* qui *m'avez* rendu un grand service," argumenta l'homme, "Ce soir j'ai peint mes plus grandes oeuvres. Je sais que je ne les surpasserai pas - ni ne peindrai probablement une autre les égalant. Je suis honoré que vous m'ayez choisi - et que mon apprenti ait eu l'occasion de voir ce qui est possible aux niveaux les plus hauts de notre métier."  
  
Harry ne savait pas vraiment qu'y répondre. Tout ce qu'il *savait* était que cela était mal de ne pas donner à l'homme quelque chose, en échange des tatouages exquis maintenant incorporés dans sa chair. "Mais sûrement," protesta-t-il, "que si vous avez peint *ceux-ci *, il y aura d'autres - et vous ne pouvez pas tous les faire pour rien - vous vous ruineriez!"  
  
Le maître renifla. "Les sorciers qui veulent l'Encre à Vie sont assez rares," repondit-il "mais comme vous devez le savoir, l'Encre elle-même devient seulement vivante à travers les mémoires et les émotions de celui qui la porte. Si la toile est morne, ou sans profondeur ... alors la vraie nature de l'Encre - la gamme de couleur - la force de l'image - ne peut jamais être entièrement comprise."  
  
"Vous," termina le maître , "étiez une adéquation parfaite pour les images que vous avez choisies. D'autres modèles - avec moins de signification pour vous - n'auraient pas si bien marché. C'était la combinaison, vous voyez, de vos désirs; des modèles que vous avez choisi; de la nature de l'Encre; *et* de mon habileté, qui est entrée dans la création du travail - et je ne pense pas que je verrai une telle combinaison de nouveau dans ma vie."  
  
Finalement, ils reconnurent que Harry pourrait payer le coût de l'Encre elle-même - l'Encre à Vie était assez chère - mais pour Harry, c'était à peine assez en échange de la beauté qui ornait maintenant sa peau.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Environ une semaine après que Harry ait fait remettre ses tatouages - et après qu'il ait déjà fait une autre Pierre de Fondation pour Gringotts - il revint au Chaudron Baveur pour trouver Hagrid appréciant une bière et causant avec les autres clients.  
  
Harry eut presque un arrêt cardique, imaginant que Dumbledore avait d'une façon ou d'une autre calculé qui il était et avait envoyé Hagrid pour le chercher - c'est-à-dire avant qu'il ne se rappelle que Hagrid avait toujours été un habitué au Chaudron Baveur et était probablement juste là pour une soirée au pub.  
  
En réalité, c'était étonnant que Harry ne l'ait pas vu auparavant.  
  
A ce stade, les autres habitués du Chaudron Baveur étaient habitués à voir Harry marcher alentour paré de son habillement de Mage de Guerre. Il avait causé un peu de controverse le premier matin où il était apparu avec sa nouvelle épingle de manteau en évidence sur ses robes de bataille toutes neuves. Harry avait finalement été forcé de produire les documents officiels qu'il avait acquis de Gringotts, qui informait tout le monde que - de l'avis de la banque - 'Ash' était très certainement un véritable Mage de Guerre . Cependant, c'était mieux que d'avoir à prouver ses revendications en faisant sauter des statues.  
  
Le personnel du Chaudron Baveur était même quelque peu ravi de l'idée qu'un Mage de Guerre reste chez eux - ou plutôt ils étaient *devenus* ravis après que Harry ait fait comprendre que son comportement n'allait pas changer juste parce que tout le monde savait maintenant qui il était.  
  
Et bien sûr, la publicité gratuite quand la Gazette du Sorcier l'avait découvert n'avait pas non plus fait de mal.  
  
Le Chaudron Baveur avait été exceptionnellement populaire après que le journal sorcier ait publié son article sur lui - ou plutôt sur autant qu'ils avaient pu découvrir sur lui, puisque Harry avait refusé d'être interviewé. À ce jour, il n'y avait probablement personne dans le monde sorcier entier qui ne sache pas qu'il y avait un Mage de Guerre au Chaudron Baveur à Londres, Angleterre.  
  
D'une part, cela ennuyait Harry parce que chaque fois qu'il apparaissait en public, il était secrètement - et parfois ouvertement - regardé fixement. Mais d'autre part, Harry avait maintenant ce qu'il voulait - *tout le monde* savait ce à quoi les insignes de Mage de Guerre ressemblaient et - grâce aux recherches historiques de la Gazette du Sorcier - *tout le monde* savait grossièrement ce qu'un Mage de Guerre *était*.  
  
Incluant Hagrid - qui le regardait maintenant avec une franche curiosité.  
  
Harry décida séance tenante qu'il était le temps de commencer à interagir avec ses amis en tant que ' Mage de Guerre Ash '.  
  
Il adressa un demi-sourire à Hagrid et alla rejoindre le garde-chasse de Poudlard au bar. Hagrid sembla étonné, mais man?uvra pour faire de la place.  
  
"Cela vous dérange-t-il si je me joins à vous ?" demanda Harry poliment.  
  
"Aurais pas fait de place pour vous si c'était l'cas," répondit Hagrid avec un rire discret. "Je suis Hagrid," et tendit une main consistante, avant d'ajouter fièrement, "-Gardien des clefs et des lieux à l'École de sorcellerie et magie de Poudlard ."  
  
Harry serra la main offerte avec un sourire commode sur son visage. "Ash", répondit-il, "et vous savez probablement déjà que je suis un Mage de Guerre."  
  
"C'est un peu dur de l'manquer," acquiesça Hagrid, fixant les yeux sur l'épingle et les robes de bataille de Harry .  
  
Harry commanda une bière pour lui et une autre pour Hagrid, qui l'accepta avec des remerciements étonnés.  
  
"Oh, ne me remerciez pas encore," rit Harry, "je savais déjà que vous étiez gardien à Poudlard en venant." Alors, en réponse au regard curieux de Hagrid, il ajouta, "Je me suis renseigné."  
  
Cela allait évidemment être la soirée de Hagrid pour les surprises. "V's êtes renseigné sur *moi * ? Pourquoi donc ?"  
  
"Bien, pas vous, spécifiquement," répondit Harry, "juste quelqu'un qui pourrait m'en dire un peu plus sur Poudlard."  
  
Hagrid le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. "Pourquoi voudr'vous vous renseigner sur Poudlard ?"  
  
Harry cligna des yeux. De toutes les expressions qu'il avait vu sur le visage de Hagrid, le soupçon n'avait jamais été l'une d'entre elles. Alors il se souvint - Quirrell avait autrefois dupé Hagrid à trahir un secret juste ici dans ce pub. L'expérience avait rendu le gardien circonspect envers les étrangers posant des questions - en particulier des questions sur l'école.  
  
Le visage de Harry ne fit aucune réponse au soupçon de la voix de Hagrid, comme il répondit franchement, "J'ai entendu dire qu'il pourrait y avoir une ouverture pour le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je pensais me présenter - si la place est toujours disponible." //*S'il vous plaît* faites qu'elle soit disponible, // pria-t-il. Il n'avait pas pu trouver une seule annonce à ce propos dans la Gazette du Sorcier et il n'avait pas encore calculé comment s'approcher d'Albus pour lui demander le poste.  
  
Le soupçon de Hagrid disparut immédiatement et avec un regard très heureux il dit, "Vous voudriez le job ? Vraiment ? L' Directeur avait d'horribl' difficultés à essayer d ' trouver quelqu'un. Il vous engagerait en un éclair! - avec vous êtr ' un Mage de Guerre et tout."  
  
"Attendez! Attendez!" rit Harry. "Je ne suis pas encore sûr - j'ai dit que j'y *pensais* - pas que j'avais *decidé* ." Il ne voulait pas que quiconque pense qu'il voulait *trop* le travail. Le visage de Hagrid retomba de déception. Rapidement, Harry ajouta, "Avant que je ne puisse me faire un avis, je devrais en savoir plus *à propos* de l'école - comment c'est - l'attitude des élèves - s'il y a un code de conduite que l'on s'attendrait à ce que je suive - ce genre de chose."  
  
Harry termina alors avec : "Jusqu'à ce que je sache quelque chose de plus de la place que juste son nom, comment puis-je savoir si je veux y travailler ? C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé alentour quelqu'un qui pourrait me parler de l'école - et tout le monde a dit que je devais vous demander."  
  
Hagrid sembla heureux que tous aient pensé à lui et puis fit de son mieux absolu pour persuader Harry de demander le poste.  
  
Plusieurs heures plus tard, Hagrid partit finalement, mais pas avant que 'Ash' n'ait promis qu'il écrirait au Directeur immédiatement.  
  
Harry avait apprécié à fond sa soirée - discuter de Poudlard en détail et d'un point de vue qu'il n'avait jamais considéré auparavant - celui d'un employé éventuel. Cela avait été une conversation excellente - Harry estimait presque qu'il était déjà de retour au château - et il était maintenant beaucoup plus confiant pour être 'Ash' autour de ses amis.  
  
La soirée plaisante servirait aussi comme amortisseur pour n'importe quelles petites erreurs que Harry ferait. Dans ces premiers jours cruciaux - quand on ne s'attendrait pas à ce qu'il sache beaucoup de l'école ou de ses habitants - il ferait presque certainement une faute et mentionnerait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas possible qu'il sache. Il avait maintenant la possibilité l'évader en disant, ' Oh, Hagrid doit l'avoir mentionné, ' et plus il restait à l'école, moins il aurait besoin de l'excuse. Finalement, les gens s'attendraient à ce qu'il sache des choses juste parce qu'il avait été là quelque temps.  
  
Harry s'aperçu soudainement qu'il avait inconsciemment supposé qu'il resterait à Poudlard pour un très *long* moment.  
  
La pensée ne le dérangeait pas du tout.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Un court temps plus tard, Harry était assis au petit bureau dans sa chambre - plume en main et parchemin devant lui...  
  
======================================= ===========  
  
A  
  
Albus Dumbledore,  
  
Directeur,  
  
École de Magie et Sorcellerie de Poudlard De :  
  
Mage de Guerre Ash Monsieur... ======================================= ===========  
  
Lorsque Harry finit, il était bien après minuit et il plia la lettre dans son enveloppe avec beaucoup de satisfaction. Sa demande n'était pas très longue, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autres références que Gringotts - et il ne pouvait *certainement* pas inclure une histoire personnelle. Mais si l'impression de Hagrid était correcte, alors ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait de la compétition pour le travail.  
  
En fait - se rappelant quelques uns des profs de DCFM absolument *épouvantables* qui avaient eu le travail auparavant, Harry soupçonnait à moitié qu'ils avaient *aussi* été seuls à demander le poste à l'époque. Albus ne les aurait jamais embauchés s'il avait eu une alternative - ou du moins, Harry *espérait* certainement que non.  
  
Et bien sûr, si ces cornichons étaient une réflexion de la qualité des gens demandant le poste *avant* qu'il ait gagné une réputation maudite, alors Harry avait une bien meilleure chance d'embauche maintenant que l'on croyait que le poste était d'une façon ou d'une autre frappé de malheur.  
  
// Bien que, // se rappela Harry, // Remus était aussi parmi ce lot - et il y avait rien de deuxième classe dans *son* enseignement. // Mais alors, Remus était un loup-garou et une fois que cette information était devenue publique, on ne lui avait pas permis de rester à l'école.  
  
Pour lui, Harry se trouvait devant le besoin d'espérer qu'Albus était assez désespéré dans la recherche d'un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, pour engager un Mage de Guerre sans expérience, qui ne parlerait pas de son passé et dont les allégeances ne pouvaient pas être prouvées d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
  
Et bien, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse vraiment y faire - donc il scella la lettre avec de la cire - la cachetant magiquement de l'insigne de Mage de Guerre - et puis laissa la missive scellée sur le bureau où il pourrait facilement la ramasser au matin et la mettre à la poste.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Le jour suivant, après avoir payé pour la livraison de sa lettre par hibou standard, Harry jeta un sort "Ne-me-remarque-pas" sur les couteaux de ses protège-bras et quelques autres pour couvrir sa baguette, les potions à sa ceinture et les autres couteaux dans hauts de bottes. Alors il fit sa sortie dans le Londres moldu.  
  
Les sorts "Ne-me-remarque-pas" ne rendraient pas ses armes invisibles, mais plutôt encourageraient simplement les gens à les *ignorer* - comme si elles étaient sans rapport ou sans importance.  
  
Cela aurait des résultats variés sur les sorciers et les sorcières - et aucun du tout sur les elfes et autres non-humains - mais serait presque à cent pour cent efficaces sur les moldus. Ce qui signifiait que Harry pourrait se promener librement dans le monde moldu sans être immédiatement arrêté.  
  
Il savait qu'il semblerait toujours un peu étrange - mais avec réalisme, pas plus que beaucoup d'autres qui s'habillaient entièrement de noir et portaient des manteaux lourds ou des capes toute l'année. Il était tout à fait sûr que ses robes de bataille n'étaient pas du tout aussi remarquables que les moldus aux cheveux pourpres et avec des percings partout leurs visages.  
  
Harry était de retour dans le monde moldu parce qu'il y avait une partie de son équipement de Mage de Guerre qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à acquérir - et c'était son arme à feu. Il ne pouvait pas penser à un moyen d'en acheter une légalement et il ne voulait *vraiment* pas s'impliquer avec un revendeur d'armes illégal.  
  
Cela le laissait vraiment seulement avec l'option d'en voler une, ce qui - tandis que ce n'était pas son cours préféré d'action - était au moins faisable et n'impliquerait pas de criminels ou d'autres gens qui pourraient remonter à lui.  
  
Ainsi, résigné à un peu de vol, Harry était allé à un autre magasin d'armes moldu - *pas* celui où il avait acheté ses couteaux - et avait demandé à voir une variété d'armes à feu. Parmi les armes qu'il avait demandé à voir était le revolver Smith et Wesson .45 qu'il voulait.  
  
Les revolvers - à la différence de des automatiques et des semi- automatiques - n'étaient pas enclins à bloquer, ce qui arrivait quand un projectile 'resterait coincé' et devait être manuellement décoincé avant que l'arme à feu puisse tirer de nouveau. Aussi - avec l'utilisation d'agrafes de lune pour tenir les balles dans leur formation circulaire - Harry pourrait recharger le revolver presque aussi rapidement que des agrafes changeantes dans un automatique. Mais mieux que tout, un revolver convenait parfaitement à une exigence unique que seulement un sorcier aurait - Harry pourrait changer le *type* de munitions qu'il tirait sans devoir vider une agrafe ou perdre des balles restantes. Harry *avait besoin* que son arme à feu aie cette capacité parce que - comme ses couteaux - il avait l'intention de porter des munition d'argent, d'acier et d'autres types de munitions enchantées pour convenir indépendamment de ce qu'une situation donnée exigeait.  
  
Ainsi, quand le propriétaire du magasin lui montra les armes diverses qu'il avait demandé à voir, Harry sembla ne pas faire plus attention à celui qu'il voulait qu'à n'importe lequel des autres. Cependant, tandis qu'il avait le Smith et Wesson dans ses mains, il plaça discrètement un sort de position dessus.  
  
Il fit la même chose à plusieurs boîtes de munitions ordinaires et à l'équipement de chargement approprié qui étaient exposés vers le fond du magasin. Le mécanisme de chargement lui permettrait de rendre ses propres projectiles uniques.  
  
Et tandis qu'il faisait tout cela, il pris une note *très* prudente de combien chaque pièce d'équipement coutait.  
  
Plus tard ce soir là, s'étant encore une fois installé dans sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur, Harry jeta son sortilège d'appel. Verrouillé sur les repères qu'il avait placés sur les articles divers d'équipement, tout marcha parfaitement. Sans les sortilèges de position, Harry aurait eu beaucoup plus de difficultés - peut-être même convoquant des articles voisins au lieu des spécifiques qu'il voulait.  
  
Une fois qu'il eut estimé et additionné le tout présent, il annula les sortilèges de position et prit une lettre qu'il avait précédemment préparée. Il la bomba d'argent - plusieurs milliers de livres en fait - et il l'envoya rapidement - à l'endroit approximatif où l'arme à feu manquante avait été auparavant.  
  
Demain matin, le propriétaire du magasin trouverait la lettre en place de l'arme à feu manquante, avec une liste détaillée de ce que Harry s'était approprié et une note qui tombererait littéralement en poussière après que le propriétaire l'ait lu. La note disait simplement :  
  
======================================= ===========  
  
Monsieur,  
  
Mes excuses d'avoir pris ces articles illégalement, cependant je vous assure que mon besoin était grand et ils ne seront pas utilisés pour quelque but criminel.  
  
Mon travail à beaucoup faire avec l'armée et même si vous saviez mon nom, vous ne trouveriez pas de sonnées sur moi.  
  
J'espère que je vous ai payé complètement, bien que je vous laisse le choix de montrer la liste et l'argent à la police ou non.  
  
Dans l'événement peu probable que la police *réussirait* à trouver quelque trace de moi, soyez assuré que peu après il serait peu probable qu'ils disent se souvenir trouver quoi que ce soit. Ils ne leur sera fait aucun mal - mais je vous assure que votre équipement ne sera jamais récupéré.  
  
======================================= ===========  
  
Alors, la dernière chose que Harry fit avant d'aller se coucher, fut d'effacer par magie le numéro de série de l'arme à feu et de jeter le sort "Ne-me-remarque-pas" sur le revolver et tout ce qui y était associé.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Avant le petit déjeuner le matin suivant, Harry attacha finalement le dernier bout de son équipement de Mage de Guerre à son pied gauche. Avec son étui de baguette sur son autre pied, il marcha autour de la pièce, essayant de s'habituer à l'équilibre et donnant un petit saut de temps en temps pour voir si l'arme à feu et sa baguette étaient tous les deux solidement tenus en place. Si tout était correctement attaché, alors Harry devait être capable de faire des culbutes sans que quoi que ce soit tombe ou change de position - mais il devrait essayer plus tard, puisque sa chambre actuelle n'était pas assez grande pour faire des acrobaties.  
  
Harry avait décidé de passer le reste de la journée dans ou près du Chaudron Baveur. Le hibou portant son formulaire de demande d'emploi devrait parvenir à Poudlard avec la poste du matin et Harry espérait qu'Albus y répondrait aussitôt que possible. Avec réalisme, cela signifiait que probablement il n'allait pas recevoir de hibou avant demain au plus tôt, mais quand même...  
  
Il savait qu'il était ridiculement anxieux, mais il avait plusieurs bons livres à lire et rien de plus urgent à faire. Ainsi Harry s'installa pour la journée, profitant d'une sorte de jour de congé et ouvrit son magasine "Quidditch Aujourd'hui" , en se rappelant de s'acheter un nouveau balai - parce que Ron reconnaîtrait son vieux balais n'importe où et probablement même au toucher dans l'obscurité...  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Harry passa les trois jours suivants à s'inquiéter de si le hibou était arrivé à Poudlard du tout.  
  
Quand il *reçut* finalement une réponse, cela ne fit rien pour soulager son souci. C'était simplement une réponse "merci pour votre demande", avec une déclaration "nous vous recontacterons bientôt" plantée à la fin.  
  
Est-ce que quelqu'un *d'autre* aurait pu demander le travail ? - Quelqu'un *sans* passé mystérieux - qui avait des amis et des références vérifiables ? Comprenant que le stress ne l'aidait pas, Harry résolut d'arrêter de s'inquiéter et de commencer à faire quelque chose pour rendre à son corps de quinze ans un régime d'aptitudes convenable. Il n'avait pas oublié sa note mentale pour découvrir ce dont ce corps était capable et il avait le reste de l'été pour corriger n'importe quelles faiblesses ou problèmes qu'il pourrait découvrir.  
  
Et - en bonus supplémentaire - l'effort physique était une très bonne façon de soulager la tension.  
  
Et bien, les relations sexuelles aussi, bien sûr et à quinze, le corps d'Harry était *plus* que désireux de se livrer à cette sorte de détente.  
  
En tant que Mage de Guerre de vingt-huit ans, qui avait été activement impliqué dans une guerre - Harry n'était certainement pas étranger au sexe. La combinaison de violence, la crainte et la mort ne faisaient pas fait grand chose pour encourager le célibat ou l'abstinence - en particulier quand il s'agissait d'un autre contact humain et d'un peu de réconfort partagé parmi le chaos. Ajouté à cela, la formation de Mage de Guerre de Harry lui avait martelé que le sexe était autant une partie de la vie que les repas et le sommeil. Le nier ou l'ignorer n'allait pas le faire partir et la frustration sexuelle - comme toute autre sorte de frustration - pouvait causer des explosions émotionnelles qui étaient dangereuses - particulièrement si vous étiez par hasard Mage de Guerre.  
  
Mais bien sûr cela ne signifiait pas que Harry allait sortir en courant et avoir une relation sexuelle avec tout ce qui bougeait. Cela signifiait simplement qu'il n'allait ignorer ni banaliser *aucun* des besoins physiques de son corps - ni, à cet égard, n'importe lequel de ses besoins *emotionels*.  
  
Harry se connaissait bien assez pour comprendre que - pour lui du moins - un rapport sexuel avec un étranger donnait en réalité moins de satisfaction qu'être seul avec ses fantaisies. Cela dit, il n'y avait personne actuellement avec qui il sente cette sorte de connexion sexuelle/émotionnelle, sauf Severus - et pour le moment Sev ' lui donnerait probablement un coup de genou dans les parties si ' Ash ' essayait de l'embrasser.  
  
Ainsi, Harry résolut de s'amuser dans la baignoire autant que son jeune corps pourrait le vouloir et d'éliminer la tension résiduelle par l'exercice physique, un bon régime et des techniques de relaxation mentales.  
  
Ainsi, tandis qu'il attendait qu'Albus lui réponde, Harry alla rejoindre un club de gymnastique moldu. L'entrainnement qu'il pourrait faire là aiderait à augmenter sa force. Il rejoignit aussi un dojo d'arts martiaux pour évaluer sa technique actuelle de corps à corps et commencer si tout allait bien à re-imprimer sa mémoire musclulaire.  
  
Cela aurait probablement été plus qu'assez, mais en passant devant d'une école de danse, il s'arrêta pour regarder à l'intérieur et réapparut finalement avec une *troisième* adhésion , qui l'aiderait à améliorer son agilité et son endurance.  
  
Il n'avait pas vraiment tant de tension - sexuelle ou autre - qu'il ait besoin de tout l'exercice que trois adhésions différentes lui donneraient. Mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre le reste de ses plans en mouvement avant d'être de retour à Poudlard - et il était bien trop tôt pour que Voldemort mette en action n'importe lequel des événements cruciaux que Harry était décidé à empêcher. Tout cela signifiait qu'il pouvait se permettre d'être patient - et ferait mieux d'utiliser le temps-mort actuel de l'été pour lire, se détendre et se mettre en forme pour l'année scolaire à venir.  
  
Oh et il avait définitivement à calculer comment il allait ravoir Severus . *Cela* n'allait pas être facile parce que ce salaud irritable et sur la défense avait des barrières émotionnelles large de lieues et Harry ne voulait pas particulièrement répéter les circonstances désagréables qui les avaient menés à devenir amants la première fois.  
  
Mais il semblait ne pas pouvoir penser à quelque plan brillant pour séduire Sev directement. En fait la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était que cela aiderait vraiment si lui et Severus travaillaient ensemble - comme, disons ... s'il *avait* vraiment le poste de professeur de Défense à Poudlard...  
  
// Si seulement Albus pouvait *m'engager*...! // se plaignit Harry silencieusement au monde en général.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Une semaine après avoir rejoint la gymnastique, le dojo, *et* l'école de danse, Harry reçut un hibou l'informant qu'il avait un entretien dans trois jours avec le Directeur Dumbledore concernant le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Ainsi, ce fut avec des papillons dans son estomac que le Mage de Guerre Ash transplana à Pré-au-Lard et ensuite utilisa le chemin de promenade jusqu'au château pour calmer ses nerfs. Il ne pouvait *pas* se permettre de tout louper - et il ne savait pas comment diable il allait convaincre Albus qu'il *n'était pas* un espion ou sympathisant de Voldemort.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas mentir sur son passé, parce qu'il serait trop facile de le piéger - particulièrement avec Albus. Cela signifiait qu'il se trouvait devant le besoin de refuser de répondre aux questions sur sa vie du tout - et qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus partager ses expériences, ou dire ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé - ou l'avenir ... ? // Dieu, on s'y pert, // pensa Harry silencieusement . Alors il allait essentiellement devoir de jouer le rôle du Mage de Guerre mystérieux qui avait apparu de nulle part sans enfance ni passé.  
  
Et pourtant *d'une manière ou d'une autre* il devait quand même convaincre Albus de l'embaucher.  
  
Marchant dans le soleil brillant - et se concentrant sur l'entretien à venir - Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée qu'il en viendrait plus tard à considérer cet après-midi comme l'un des plus *bizarre* de sa vie.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Hagrid l'aperçut comme il s'approchait de l'entrée du château, "Hello Ash!" L'appela le garde-chasse amical. "Bienvenue à Poudlard! Vous allez êt' not' nouveau professeur de Défence, alors ?"  
  
Avec un large sourire, Harry répondit, "c'est ce que je dois découvrir ici - j'ai un entretien avec le Directeur dans un quart d'heure."  
  
"Oh ouais ? Bien, je ferais mieux pas de ne pas vous retenir alors. Vous savez comment aller à son bureau ?"  
  
"Nul besoin," et Harry jeta un coup d'oeil derrière la large poitrine de Hagrid. "Je pense que cette aimable dame doit être là pour me guider."  
  
Hagrid regarda autour de lui et remarqua le Professeur McGonagall. "Oh! ' Scusez moi, professeur, je n'vous avais pas vu là."  
  
"Ce n'est pas grave, Hagrid," répondit Minerva McGonagall en le contournant pour voir le Mage de Guerre dont elle avait tant entendu parler. Les présentations furent faites rapidement et Minerva les excusa avec tact de la présence d'Hagrid, avant de faire rentrer Harry dans l'école.  
  
Harry sentit une impression plaisante de retour au pays comme il franchit le seuil et ne put pas résister poser une main fugitivement contre les pierres antiques.  
  
Si Minerva le remarqua, elle ne le mentionna pas.  
  
L'école semblait différente sans tous les étudiants. Harry ne trouvait pas cela désagréable - simplement plus tranquille, ou peut-être ' plus vide ' aurait été un meilleur terme - comme si l'école hibernait l'été, de même que quelques animaux le faisaient l'hiver.  
  
Minerva était heureuse d'étaler sa connaissance de l'école en lui donnant une histoire brève de ses fondateurs et bien que Harry en sache déjà la plupart, il l'encouragea en faisant une remarque ou deux et en posant une question à l'occasion. Cela servait à l'empêcher de poser des questions sur *lui* et lui permettait aussi de commencer à sentir sa place dans le rôle d'enseignant et collègue potentiel.  
  
En peu de temps ils parvinrent au bureau du Directeur et Minerva utilisa le mot 'caramel mou' pour ouvrir la porte, elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire poli et dit, "Entrez droit devant vous - il vous attend - et ne vous inquiéter pas de vous perdre en sortant - je reviendrai quand vous serez prêts à partir."  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
La première chose que Harry remarqua fut Fumseck, assis dans une splendeur brillante sur son perchoir dans le coin.  
  
// Oh, merde! // pensa-t-il ,alarmé. Il avait complètement oublié le phoenix qui était si souvent en compagnie d'Albus. // Est-ce que Fumseck saura qui je suis ? // Harry était bien conscient que le sens olfactif d'un chien serait capable de dire que lui et Harry Potter étaient la même personne - *si* le chien avait senti ' Harry Potter ' avant qu'il ne se soit déguisé. Un phoenix aurait-il quelque capacité semblable ? Après tout, la baguette de Harry contenait une des plumes de queue de Fumseck. // S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ... ne me vends pas, // pria-t-il mentalement l'oiseau, // Trop en dépend - la *vie* d'Albus en dépend . //  
  
Il ne pouvait pas dire si Fumseck l'avait entendu ou non, mais après quelques regards étranges et beaucoup de bruissement de plume agité, le phoenix décida apparemment de l'ignorer et retourna à lisser ses plumes spectaculaires.  
  
"Bien,-" le surprit une voix familière de derrière.  
  
Les réflexes du Mage de Guerre Harry eurent sa baguette pointée directement entre les yeux d'Albus avant que Harry n'ait même compris de qui il s'agissait.  
  
Dumbledore cligna des yeux.  
  
Harry avait le sentiment croissant qu'il venait juste de faire rater sa chance d'avoir un travail.  
  
"Oh... Désolé pour ça..." Harry fit une grimace mentale - //*Désolé* pour l'avoir presque attaqué ? - oh *ça* va bien ce passer. // "c'est ... un truc de Mage de Guerre," offrit-il sans conviction, "... le réflexe, je veux dire..."  
  
"Mmm," acquiesça Albus, le regardant avec une expression impénétrable. "Et bien", répéta-t-il, "comme j'allais dire, vous semblez avoir gagné l'indifférence de Fumseck." Harry ne pouvait pas dire si c'était bon ou mauvais, mais l'éclat amusé dans les yeux d'Albus semblait dire que ce n'était pas trop désastreux. "S'il vous plaît ne soyez pas offensé," continua Albus avec un sourire, "Fumseck est un phoenix, vous voyez - et il s'est immolé tout juste hier, alors il est un peu vaniteux à l'heure actuelle. Il vous saluera sans aucun doute plus correctement une fois qu'il se sera remis de sa fascination avec ses nouvelles plumes."  
  
Le Directeur alla alors calmement vers un fauteuil bien rembourré et fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre. "Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ..." conseilla-t- il, "mettez vous à l'aise. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter, si je dois découvrir si vous seriez une addition appropriée à notre personnel."  
  
"Ou si votre *personnel* serait une compagnie appropriée pour moi," ajouta Harry avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en sentait.  
  
Albus sourit vivement, répondant "Bien sûr ... bien sûr." Et Harry fut encouragé par l'impression qu'il avait réussi à dire quelque chose de juste.  
  
Alors Albus versa du thé pour eux deux et posa à Harry beaucoup de questions apparemment sans rapport et sans importance, comme, ' aimez-vous un bon bain moussant ou est-ce que vous êtes plus quelqu'un qui préfère les sels de bain ? '  
  
Après avoir admis qu'il préférait les sels de bain, mais supporterait un bain moussant s'il y avait une raison suffisante (comme Sev' nu dedans), Harry devint de plus en plus déconcerté par la nature et le nombre des questions bizarres.  
  
Finalement, Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était lancé dans un voyage de la fabrication de Dumbledore et le seul moyen d'en réchapper indemne, était de bien s'asseoir et d'aprécier le voyage. Il prit espoir du fait qu'au moins il était toujours *là* et non à l'extérieur sur le chemin du retour vers Pré au Lard.  
  
Avant que Dumbledore - "s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Albus" - eut fini avec ses questions et explique ce que l'on attendait d'un enseignant à Poudlard, Harry apréciait tout à fait le surréalisme complet de la conversation.  
  
Cependant, il put à peine s'enpêcher de rire tout haut en voyant Albus très sérieusement lui dire de traiter les élèves avec patience et respect - et en même temps mordant avec un air heureux les têtes de petits biscuits en forme de nounours.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, ce fut avec une certaine quantité d'*admiration intimidée* que Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait - à un moment ou à un autre pendant l'entretien - permis au Directeur de Poudlard de le persuader de le suivre dans une plus grande pièce pour qu'ils puissent jouer ensemble à une version-sorcier de *marelle* .  
  
La marelle des sorciers était beaucoup le plus dure que la version moldue, parce que toutes les cases étaient de tailles différentes et ne se touchaient pas nécessairement toutes. Techniquement, vous n'étiez pas supposé capable d'achever le jeu sans utiliser de magie. *Albus* utilisait certainement de la magie.  
  
Il était actuellement en équilibre sur un pied - sa baguette s'agitant avec enthousiasme - proclamant avec assurance que l'âge et l'expérience lui donneraient l'avantage et qu'il*gagnerait* à la fin!  
  
Harry n'en doutait pas - bien qu'il aurait discuté le fait que ce soient l'âge et l'expérience qui donnent l'avantage à Albus. *Harry* n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser de la magie - ce qui, à *son* avis, signifiait qu'Albus trichait atrocement. Après qu'il l'ait déclaré, Albus avait résisté avec le fait qu'un Mage de Guerre devait avoir un équilibre meilleur que la moyenne et une *bien* meilleure forme et coordination physique. Alors, s'il ne pouvait pas se montrer convenable à quelque chose d'aussi simple que la *marelle *, alors quelle sorte de Mage de Guerre *était* il ?  
  
Ainsi pour *prouver* qu'il était Mage de Guerre, Harry se trouva bientôt debout sur la plus petite et la plus éloignée des cases - sur le petit- orteil pas moins, parce que la case était si petite - et disant à Albus de se *pousser* des cases de retour parce qu'il attrappait une crampe dans sa jambe et qu'il y *aurait* du grabuge s'il perdait parce qu'Albus trichait encore plus honteusement que quand il avait convaincu Harry d'être d'accord avec la règle de 'pas-de-magie-pour-les-mages-de-guerre' au début du jeu.  
  
Finalement, Albus *gagna* bien - mais pas de beaucoup.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Plus tard, après qu'ils se soient tous les deux rendus des imbéciles complets à la marelle, ils revinrent au bureau confortable d'Albus. Cette fois cependant, le Directeur ne se dirigea pas vers les deux fauteuils qu'ils avaient précédemment occupés. Au lieu de cela, il alla directement à son bureau et - avec une secousse - Harry se rappela qu'il était supposé être au milieu d'un entretien de recrutement.  
  
Sentant profondément la perte de camaraderie, Harry s'assit en silence dans la chaise opposée - la grande table couverte de rouleaux de parchemins le séparant maintenant de la compagnie d'Albus.  
  
"Bien," commença le Directeur sérieusement, "maintenant que nous avons couvert les choses importantes, j'ai vraiment seulement encore un souci, que j'estime pouvoir *peut-être* m'empêcher de vous accepter comme notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal."  
  
Harry se sentit perdu de nouveau. // Nous avons couvert les choses importantes ? Quand! ? // Mais si Albus était heureux, Harry n'allait pas dicuter cela - et il savait que *cela* était la question importante de toute façon - convaincre Albus qu'il n'était pas un des partisans de Voldemort.  
  
"Je sais," répondit-il lentement, "que vous devez vous poser des questions sur mon manque d'histoire personnelle et sur mes allégeances ... ..., mais..."  
  
"Quoi ?" l'interrompit Albus, "Mon cher garçon - mon Dieu non! Vous n'êtes certainement pas un Mangemort et il est *très* peu probable que vous en deveniez jamais un." Harry le regarda fixement, ahuri. "Non, non," l'assura Albus - les yeux ridés d'amusement à l'erreur de Harry. "Je *veux dire* que je suis concerné de votre réaction ... quelque peu ... soudaine aux surprises. Vous voyez, nous avons un certain nombre d'élèves ... ehm, *bien vivants* ici à Poudlard et il serait tout à fait malheureux si quelque chose d'assez ... permanent. devait leur arriver. J'ai peur que le Conseil d'Etablissement ne voie pas cela d'un très bon oeil."  
  
"Oh." Dit Harry . Cela lui pris quelques secondes pour faire face au fait que le problème avec lequel il s'était lui-même préparé à traiter, n'était pas un problème du tout - et au lieu de cela, il devait maintenant trouver une solution à une réaction qu'il ne pouvait pas changer et qui pourrait être assez pour empêcher Albus de l'embaucher.  
  
// Et bien, // pensa-t-il, // si *je* ne peux pas changer, alors les *élèves* devront changer. // le seul plan auquel Harry pouvait penser sur l'instant était une version plus intense de son idée originale, qui avait si bien marché sur la population générale des sorciers. Pour faire que les sorciers ou sorcières moyens prennent un peu garde dans leurs transactions avec lui, il s'était simplement assuré que tous sachent qu'il était un Mage de Guerre et que tous aient une idée approximative de ce qu'un Mage de Guerre *était*. C'était assez pour la plupart des personnes et plus qu'assez pour beaucoup. Le souci informe des horreurs vagues qu'il pourrait être capable de faire rendait quelques personnes *extremement* nerveuses en sa présence.  
  
Mais pour résoudre le dilemme d'Albus, Harry devait assurer que les élèves aient une connaissance immédiate de *exactement* combien dangereux il serait de le surprendre. Il devait leur faire rentrer l'idée à fond qu'ils ne *devaient* *pas* lui jouer des tours pour quelque raison que ce soit.  
  
Bref, il devait leur flanquer une trouille bleue.  
  
Il discuta de son idée avec Albus et fut soulagé quand le Directeur reconnut que son plan marcherait probablement - faisant de lui un candidat acceptable au poste de DCFM.  
  
"Mais cela *va* plutôt vous alièner la population des élèves," avait ajouté Albus avec quelque souci. "Ne vous inquiétez pas," répondit Harry, "je peux y travailler après. C'est l'impression initiale qui est la plus importante et *c'est ça* qui restera avec eux, même après que je cesse d'être tout à fait si terrifiant."  
  
Cela posé, ils continuèrent à discuter d'autres choses comme la paie et les conditions. Harry exprima un intérêt à avoir un ensemble de chambres calmes et à l'écartée et Albus reconnut que cela serait probablement pour le mieux - cependant le château n'avait actuellement rien d'approprié.  
  
"C'est très bien," répondit Harry, "j'ai payé pour une pension complète au Chaudron Baveur jusqu'à la fin d'été de toute façon - et j'ai encore quelques obligations envers la banque qui rendraient cela plus commode pour moi de rester près du Chemin de Traverse jusqu'au début du prochain Trimestre."  
  
Alors ils s'accordèrent que Harry déménagerait à l'école seulement un jour ou deux avant le premier jour du nouveau trimestre et que des quartiers seraient préparés pour lui dans une des sections les plus tranquilles du château - plutôt près des chambres de Severus en fait, parce que Severus Rogue aimait aussi sa vie privée et son calme - ce qui réjouissait Harry immensément, mais ennuierait sans aucun doute beaucoup Severus.  
  
Et ainsi, plusieurs heures après que l'entretien étrange ait commencé, il se termina finalement avec la signature de Ash sur le contrat enseignant et une poignée de main chaleureuse de bienvenue.  
  
"Et bien," lui sourit Albus, "maintenant que tout *cela* est fait, j'ai une question personnelle que je voudrais vous poser, si je peux."  
  
Ils avaient déjà couvert le fait que Harry n'était pas libre de discuter son passé, donc Harry ne s'attendait pas être interloqué quand il répondit, curieux, "qu'aimeriez-vous savoir ?"  
  
Soudainement tout à fait sérieux, Albus le regarda directement dans les yeux et dit, "Où est Harry Potter ?"  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
La question prit Harry complètement hors garde. "Euh..."  
  
"Son oncle," déclara Albus, "raconte que Harry a dit que 'Ash' saurait où il est. Je ne crois pas que votre apparition dans le monde sorcier peu après soit une grande coïncidence." Alors le Directeur s'assit dans sa chaise, croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine et attendit.  
  
Harry se demanda ce qui l'avait possédé de taquiner le destin avec ce commentaire distrait à Vernon Dursley. "Je suis, uh ... plutôt étonné que l'oncle de Harry se soit rappelé ce conseil particulier." Commença-t-il prudemment.  
  
"Oh, vous savez..." Albus fit distraitement un signe de sa main droite, "un petit charme de mémoire peut faire des miracles."  
  
"Oh," répondit Harry , réfléchissant vite. "Et ensuite," continua Albus, "il y a la question de ce petit peu de Magie du C?ur que M. Potter semble avoir exécuté avant de partir - quelque chose que j'aurais dit être tout à fait au-delà de ses capacités à l'époque. Mais pas, je pense, au-delà des capacités d'un mage comme vous." Albus regarda alors Harry par-dessus ses lunettes, "Vous *pouvez* faire de la Magie du Coeur, je suppose ?"  
  
Harry fit un petit demi-sourire. "C'est une de mes capacités, oui."  
  
"Mmm," acquiesça Albus et ensuite reprit l'attente.  
  
Harry décida de dire la vérité - ou une version de la vérité, en tout cas. "J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous dire où il est." Les yeux d'Albus se rétrécirent. "Mais", l'assura Harry, je *peux* vous dire ce qu'il fait. "Harry fit une pause, se demandant combien donner, avant de finalement choisir les mots :" Il apprend à être Mage de Guerre. "// Ce qui est vrai, // pensa Harry, // puisque je n'arrêterai jamais d'apprendre la magie et chaque nouvelle habileté m'apprend comment être un meilleur Mage de Guerre en quelque façon. //  
  
Les sourcils d'Albus montèrent en flèche. "Dites-vous qu'il y a une *école* pour Mages de Guerre ?"  
  
Harry tressaillit. "Oui", admit-il à contre-coeur, "en réalité il y en a une - mais je préférerais que vous n'en parliez à personne, puisque c'est supposé être un secret." Alors il soupira. "Quand le cercle découvrira que je *vous* l'ai dit -ce qu'ils feront un jour - j'aurai probablement quelques ennuis."  
  
Albus digéra cela. "Ainsi", dit-il lentement, "vous dites que votre 'cercle' a offert au jeune Harry la chance de devenir un Mage de Guerre et qu'il a consenti et est parti de son plein gré."  
  
"Somme toute oui." Harry inclina la tête. C'était, en fait, à peu près ce qui lui était vraiment arrivé dans le miroir, donc c'était vrai si vous le regardiez d'un certain point de vue. "Si cela vous rassure de quelque façon," ajouta Harry, "je peux certainement vous dire qu'il était heureux de ne pas devoir passer l'été avec le Dursleys." Prudemment, Harry ajouta, "je ne pense pas qu'il ait été très heureux de vivre avec sa famille moldue." // Littote! // crièrent les pensées de Harry.  
  
"Non, il ne l'était pas," vint la réponse triste d'Albus. "Mais c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire pour lui à l'époque." Le coeur de Harry alla vers le vieux sorcier assis en face de lui. Cela avait évidemment été une décision très douloureuse et une que Albus avait examinée à plusieurs reprises avec une sagesse incertaine. "Mais j'avais un tel espoir, vous voyez," continua Albus, "que quand il viendrait finalement à Poudlard nous serions capables de compenser tout cela - qu'il trouverait quelque bonheur dans ces murs, que nous ne pouvions pas lui donner au-delà d'eux."  
  
"Je ne pense pas," répondit Harry, "qu'il ait été du tout heureux de vous quitter - ou ses autres amis de Poudlard ."  
  
"Mais vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'il serait resté," ajouta Albus astucieusement, "même sans les Dursleys."  
  
La réponse de Harry fut un mot simple : "Voldemort".  
  
"Il est parti pour protéger ses amis ?" demanda Albus , apparemment pas étonné par le fait que Harry dise volontairement le nom du seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
"Et lui-même," répondit Harry. "Il aura besoin ce que le cercle peut lui enseigner - vous savez que Voldemort est obsédé avec lui - et vous ne pourrez pas toujours le protéger."  
  
"Ce que," termina le Directeur , "une école pleine de Mages de Guerre sera très certainement capable de faire, du moins avant qu'il ne puisse le faire lui-même."  
  
"L'école est plus petite que vous pourriez le penser," remarqua Harry, "Les Mages sont assez rares, après tout - mais, oui, là où il est maintenant - il sera aussi en sécurité qu'il peut possiblement être."  
  
"Nous ne pouvons pas écrire, ou vous demander de lui faire passer des messages ?" demanda Albus .  
  
"Non," répondit Harry, "je suis désolé."  
  
Albus soupira. "Ce qui est, *est *," dit-il, "et nous devrons essayer d'en faire pour le mieux." Fumseck choisit ce moment pour voler les rejoindre et par-dessus le bureau entre eux. Le phoenix se dirigea vers Albus, qui permit que son bras soit utilisé comme perchoir et puis caressa distraitement le plumage ardent de l'oiseau de son autre main. De petites étincelles montèrent pour danser en l'air.  
  
"Je suis heureux qu'il aille bien," admit finalement Albus, "et je comprends même le raisonnement derrière sa décision - mais je regrette que nous n'ayons pas plus que des bouts de Magie du Coeur sur lesquels compter pour nous assurer de son bien-être. Ce sera un fardeau difficile à porter pour Hagrid - et j'espère son rôle dans tout cela ne sera pas découvert trop tôt."  
  
Harry n'avait pas pensé à cela - à comment cela pourrait être si le monde découvrait que Hagrid avait encore quelque forme de contact avec lui. Il espérait sincèrement que ses bonnes intentions en ce qui concerne le sort du Coeur ne finiraient pas à être le fardeau qu'Albus s'attendait à ce qu'il soit.  
  
"Les amis de M. Potter," se lamenta Albus, "vont être tout à fait mécontents quand ils découvriront qu'il est parti." Alors le Directeur sembla soudainement fatigué comme il ajouta, "-et je vais être absolument *enterré* de hiboux quand le reste du monde le découvrira!"  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Après que Harry se soit rassuré qu'Albus ne l'impliquerait pas publiquement dans la disparition du ' Survivant ', il demanda au Directeur s'il y avait des autres questions auquelles il voudrait qu'il réponde. // Mieux valait les traiter *maintenant*, // pensa Harry, // comme ça je ne serai pas encore pris de court comme cela plus tard. //  
  
Le vieux sorcier rusé inclina sa tête de côté en réfléchissant puis dit, "les Mages de Guerre vont-ils rejoindre notre côté contre Voldemort, ou est- ce que votre séparation d'eux est une indication qu'ils vont *le* soutenir ?"  
  
Encore une fois déconcerté, Harry se rendit compte que puisqu'Albus ne savait pas *pourquoi* le cercle des mages était si dissimulé, c'était une question parfaitement valable.  
  
"Non," affirma-t-il, "les Mages de Guerre ne se joindront *pas* à Voldemort."  
  
"Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'ils se joindront à *nôtre* côté non plus."  
  
Harry soupira. "Vous avez raison - cela ne le signifie pas. Pour le moment, ils ne pensent pas que cela demande l'intervention du cercle. Après tout," ajouta Harry cyniquement, "ce n'est pas actuellement une guerre ouverte, n'est-ce pas ? Et le monde sorcier a réussi à s'occuper du problème tout seul la *dernière fois*."  
  
"Un point de vue que vous ne partagez pas ?" suggéra Albus.  
  
"Non," confirma Harry . "Quand on en arrive à la guerre ouverte, c'est trop tard - et parfois cela ne devient *jamais* une guerre ouverte - pourtant les résultats : la destruction, la souffrance - sont toujours les mêmes. *Maintenant* est le moment de faire quelque chose - *avant* que cela ne devienne un long désastre étalé qui nous affecte tous pour les années à venir."  
  
Albus cligna des yeux devant l'éloquence de Harry, puis sourit. "Je ne pourrais pas vous convaincre de vous joindre à un petit groupe que je connais, n'est-ce pas ? Un Mage de Guerre serait inestimable pour eux."  
  
Harry savait que le Directeur faisait référence à l'Ordre du Phoenix - le groupe personnel d'informateurs, aurors et de chercheurs d'Albus Dumbledore, ceux qu'il avait considéré être digne de confiance. "Je suis désolé," répondit Harry, "mais je ne pense pas que mes buts immédiats seraient complètement compatibles avec un autre groupe en ce moment."  
  
Albus sembla déçu.  
  
"Mais un jour," ajouta Harry avec un sourire espiègle, "je *vous* demanderai probablement de vous joindre à *moi*."  
  
Albus sembla à la fois intrigué et amusé. "Bien, alors," dit-il avec des sourcils levé, "j'attendrai ce jour!"  
  
Et ce fut la fin des questions d'Albus Dumbledore.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Cependant, comme le Directeur montrait à son nouveau professuer de Défence la porte, Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait une question que *lui* voulait vraiment poser.  
  
"Albus ?" Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, faisant se retourner le Directeur pour lui faire face. "Comment avez-vous su ? - que je n'étais pas un espion, je veux dire - et que je ne soutiendrai pas Voldemort ou sa cause ?" Harry s'était tellement inquiété de cela - à la fois avant et pendant l'entretien.  
  
Le Directeur eut un sourire dément. "Eh bien, mon bon monsieur!" s'exclama- t-il, "je n'aurai *jamais* pu battre un Mangemort à la marelle!"  
  
A quel point Harry s'effondra complètement de rire, parce que l'image mentale de Lucius Malfoy sautant sur un pied sur les cases d'un jeu de marelle, était simplement trop drôle pour l'exprimer.  
  
Bien *sûr* qu'Albus n'aurait jamais perdu face à un Mangemort! Aucun Mangemort n'aurait consenti à jouer! S'il y avait une chose que Harry avait remarqué au cours des années, c'était que le mal - en toutes ses formes - se prenait toujours bien trop au sérieux. Harry était tout à fait partant pour parier que tous les sorciers ou sorcières qui avaient jamais fait partie du mal étaient constitutionnellement incapables de rire d'eux-même - ou d'apprécier le plaisir simple de faire de quelque chose de ridicule, juste pour s'amuser.  
  
À ce moment là, Harry comprit précisément pourquoi Albus ne serait jamais un mage - la compréhension qu'avait le Directeur de l'humanité était simplement *trop* profonde. Il n'était pas possible d'être si profondément immergé dans le comportement humain et d'avoir encore de la place pour la vue du monde radicalement différente d'une autre espèce.  
  
Finalement, Harry contrôla son rire. "Vous saviez que j'étais un Mage de Guerre tout du long!" accusa-t-il.  
  
"La lettre de Gringotts et vos réflexes-éclairs étaient plus qu'assez," sourit Albus d'un air satisfait.  
  
"Et les questions à propos du bain moussant ?"  
  
"Bien, je ne pensais pas que vous consentiriez à la marelle tout de suite - alors je devais en sorte ... l'ammener peu à peu," expliqua Albus fièrement. "Ai fait un assez bon travail," ajouta-t-il, "même si c'est moi qui le dis."  
  
Et alors Harry perdit son sérieux une deuxième fois. Toute cette folie - juste pour découvrir s'il était du côté de la Lumière! Et les 'choses importantes ' - quand Albus avait dit qu'ils s'étaient déjà occupés d'elles! Oh, il avait été royalement refait - et il l'avait même *apprécié* ! Harry allait se souvenir de cette journée avec une grande affection pendant une *très* longue période de temps !  
  
Une fois que Harry se fut calmé de nouveau, Albus arrondit son raisonnement avec l'explication heureuse que : "bien sûr, l'empressement de Fumseck à vous ignorer a aidé aussi. Si vous aviez été une menace, il ne vous aurait jamais ignoré tandis que vous étiez dans la pièce avec moi." Alors il ajouta, "Bien que ... vous *m'ayez* causé quelque souci quand vous aviez votre baguette pointée sur ma tête. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas comme vous m'aviez vraiment soufflé à travers le mur ou quoi que ce soit de semblable - alors j'ai pensé que je prendrais le risque."  
  
"Vous ne le regretterez pas," promit Harry.  
  
"J'espère que *vous* ne le ferez pas non plus," répondit Albus mystérieusement, "puisque vous n'avez pas encore *rencontré* un seul de nos élèves en fait."  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Ce fut un Mage de Guerre très détendu et soulagé qui flâna derrière le Professeur McGonagall comme ils retournaient à l'entrée principale. La directrice de la Maison Gryffondor était seulement trop heureuse d'entendre dire qu'ils avaient maintenant un professeur de Défense - "Cela a été quelque souci pour moi," confia-t-elle le long du chemin - et elle ne gaspilla pas de temps à lui offrir n'importe quelle aide dont il pourrait avoir besoin, puis ajouta avec assurance : "-et appelez-moi Minerva s'il vous plaît. Cela ne paye pas de faire des cérémonies quand nous travaillerons ensemble contre tant d'élèves."  
  
"Vous ne voulez pas dire *avec* tant d'élèves ?" Minerva le regarda. "Oh mon cher," dit-elle dit, "vous n'avez pas beaucoup enseigné, n'est-ce pas ?" Alors elle sourit, "Et bien, ne faites pas attention - je suis sûr qu'un Mage de Guerre se débrouillera d'une façon ou d'une autre."  
  
"Vous savez," lui dit Harry , "Albus a aussi dit quelque chose à propos d'être préparé à rencontrer les élèves." Il la regarda prudemment, "je commence à penser que je devrais être inquiet."  
  
"Pas ... inquiet ... exactement." Le ton de Minerva échoua à le rassurer. "Pensez-y plutôt comme à un ... défi." Et puis ils furent de nouveau sur les marches à l'extérieur de l'école.  
  
Harry avait déjà commencé à descendre le long du chemin vers Pré au Lard, quand il entendit inopinément l'appel de Minerva après lui, "Oh et Ash! - au cas où Albus ait oublié de le mentionner - vous devrez avoir votre proposition de programme terminée au moins *deux* semaines avant le début du trimestre! Je m'assurerai que les dates pour les réunions de personnel de pré-rentrée vous soient envoyées, avec votre guide d'emploi et d'orientation."  
  
Alors elle disparut dans l'école.  
  
Harry regarda fixement l'entrée vide , surpris. // Programme ?! // pensa-t- il anxieusement - et ensuite cela le frappa : // Oh, mon Dieu! // réalisa- t- il, // Je vais devoir *enseigner* la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal! //  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
  
  
(pas de nouveau chapitre avant un bon moment, il m'a fallu plus d'une semaine pour traduire tout ca., et je n'ai absolument pas le temps de m'en occuper la semaine prochaine. alors il vous faudra être patients, mais après ça, je m'y mettrai sérieusement dès que je le pourrai. Merci. dark_rogue, traductrice bénévole) 


	4. de retour à l'ecole

Titre : le Miroir de Peut-être (4 / ?)  
  
Nom : d'auteur midnight blue  
  
Email d'auteur : kathyf@iname.com  
  
Catégorie : Action/Aventure  
  
Mots-clés : Harry mage de guerre Rogue Miroir de Peut-être  
  
Évaluation : PG13  
  
Note : c'est une fic Slash Harry/Severus .  
  
======================================= ===========  
  
LE MIROIR DE PEUT-ÊTRE  
  
- de retour à l'École-  
  
Pendant les quelques jours suivants, Harry passa bien plus de temps au gymnase qu'au dojo ou à l'école de danse. Les arts martiaux et la danse exigeaient un certain niveau de concentration, tandis que beaucoup de ce qu'il faisait dans ses séances d'entraînement de gymnastique était une répétition simple conçue pour augmenter le tonus musclulaire. Cela signifiait qu'il pouvait occuper utilement son corps tandis que son esprit essayait de calculer ce que diable il allait enseigner en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Au commencement, il ne savait absolument pas que faire - donc il décomposa cela logiquement, se concentrant sur ce qu'il savait déjà .  
  
Il y avait sept années à qui enseigner - ce qui signifiait sept niveaux différents de compétence et de capacité. Il y avait aussi quatre Maisons - mais de mémoire, Harry se rappelait que les classes de deux périodes étaient partagées par deux Maisons. Ainsi, tandis qu'il devrait peut-être répéter *quelques* leçons jusqu'à quatre fois par semaine, il y en aurait aussi certaines qu'il devrait seulement présenter deux fois.  
  
Il allait avoir besoin de quelque indication de ce que chaque année avait déjà appris, puisque ses propres mémoires couvraient simplement les classes qu'il avait suivies personnellement et c'était au mieux brumeux en raison de la durée qui avait passé depuis qu'il avait vraiment été élève.  
  
Aussi, il serait bon d'avoir quelque idée de s'il y avait quoi que ce soit de particulier que l'école *voulait* qu'il inclue dans les leçons. Il soupçonnait plutôt qu'il n'y en avait pas, puisqu'il *se rappelait* que les classes qu'il avait suivies avait été aussi différentes que la craie du fromage chaque année. Chaque enseignant de DCFM qu'il pouvait se rappeler semblait avoir un lot différent de manuels et une idée différente de ce que leurs élèves devaient apprendre.  
  
De quelques façons ce fait rendait les choses plus difficiles pour lui, puisqu'avoir un lot standard de manuels aurait signifié beaucoup moins de préparation et beaucoup moins de souci pour lui. Mais par d'autres façons cela rendait les choses plus facile, parce qu'il serait capable de leur apprendre ce que *lui* pensait qu'ils aient besoin de savoir - et après avoir reçu des cours de la part de Mages de Guerre dans le cercle, Harry pensait vraiment qu'il y avait quelques problèmes fondamentaux avec la manière avec laquelle la Défense Contre les forces du mal était présentée.  
  
Trois jours plus tard - après avoir pris son temps et laissé le problème reposer quelque temps - il avait finnalement choisi un plan approximatif d'action. Ce fut alors là que lui fut brusquement et péniblement rappelé qu'il avait à s'inquiéter de choses plus grandes de que d'enseigner à un tas d'écoliers.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
En revenant au Chaudron Baveur après une séance d'entraînement satisfaisante tard dans la journée, il passait juste une petite ruelle entre deux bâtiments quand une douleur lancinante frappa sa tête. La surprise de ce fait - couplée avec le fait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse attaquer ou contre quoi se défendre - le fit s'esquiver rapidement hors de vue dans l'allée. Là - dans une tranquilité relative - il put se plier en deux de douleur avec une main appuyée lourdement contre sa cicatrice palpitante et s'appuyer avec reconnaissance sur les briques fraîches.  
  
// Fils de pute! // maudit-il malgré le mal de tête aveuglant. Il n'avait pas subi cette sorte d'agonie depuis *des années* - pas depuis qu'il avait tué Voldemort et avait effacé la présence de cet homme du monde pour toujours. // J'avais ... oublié ... // ses pensées embrumées de douleur étaient vaguement conscientes que pour ce niveau de douleur, Voldemort était probablement en train d'assassiner de quelqu'un - lentement et douloureusement.  
  
Après ce qui sembla une éternité, le Mage de Guerre haletant fut finalement libéré. Harry se consola avec l'idée que quiconque cela ait été ne souffrait maintenant plus, étant mort. S'effondrant sur le béton sale, il respira profondément - désirant mentalement ne pas entrer en état de choc, ni laisser le rappel très douloureux de sa liaison à Voldemort être la cause de la perte de son déjeuner.  
  
// Je devrai faire quelque chose à ce propos, // reconnut Harry d'un air piteux. C'était de la pure *chance* idiote qu'il ait été seul cette fois et dans un endroit relativement isolé. // Si j'avais été n'importe où près d'Albus ...! // Muettement, Harry se gronda pour ne pas avoir compris que sa liaison à Voldemort existerait toujours . // J'aurais dû *savoir *, // pensa-t-il avec colère. // J'aurais dû m'en rappeler ... //  
  
Mais la clef à son problème fut facilement remontée de ce même souvenir et après s'être repris quelque peu - et s'être esquivé dans des toilettes publiques pour retoucher le maquillage sur sa cicatrice - Harry revint rapidement à la tranquilité de sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Une fois là, il pourrait exécuter quelque contrôle des dégâts pour que de tels incidents ne soient pas si débilitants à l'avenir.  
  
Aussitôt qu'il fut seul en sécurité dans sa chambre de location, Harry s'agenouilla au milieu du plancher et tourna ses pensées vers l'intérieur vers la liaison qu'il partageait avec son ennemi. C'était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas simplement détruire la connexion - mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas possible parce que c'était devenu une partie intégrante de sa magie, créé au même moment où Voldemort avaient essayé de tuer son moi-bébé en lui lançant Avada Kedavra.  
  
Le bébé Harry - pas même conscient de ce qui arrivait vraiment - avait senti sa vie s'écouler au loin et s'était accroché à la plus proche source de magie dans une tentative instinctive de ramener de la force dans son corps.  
  
La source de puissance dans lequel il avait puisée avait été le sortilège de mort lui-même.  
  
À ce jour, Harry n'avait pas idée de comment il avait réussi à puiser dans le sortilège d'un autre magicien alors qu'il avait été seulement bébé. Il pourrait facilement le faire *maintenant* bien sûr - le procédé marchait avec un principe semblable à la capacité qu'il avait montrée récemment dans le chemin des embrumes. Dans ce cas là, il avait pris le contrôle d'un sort de niveau moyen et l'avait renvoyé au sorcier qui l'avait jeté. Et tandis que *se connecter* à un sort différait seulement un peu de le *controller*, aucune de ces compétences n'était si rare. En fait, avec une bonne formation, *la plupart* des sorciers et des sorcières seraient capable de le faire. Mais un bébé ? - non, *cela* avait été une surprise.  
  
Mais le réel choc était venu du fait qu'il avait *survécu* en le faisant.  
  
Normalement, se connecter à un sort comme Avada Kedavra l'aurait seulement fait mieux marcher - essentiellement lui octroyant libre accès à sa force de vie en lui permettant de contourner la résistance innée de son corps aux magies nuisibles. *Controller* simplement le sort n'aurait pas eu cet effet, mais cela ne lui aurait pas non plus donné accès à la magie de laquelle le sort était fait - la magie même que le bébé Harry avait si désespérément essayé d'utiliser pour se sustenter.  
  
S'il ne s'était *pas* connecté au sort, cela aurait tout de même écrasé les quelques défenses naturelles qu'il avait, mais cela aurait dû avoir beaucoup plus d'efforts à faire pour y parvenir. C'était pourquoi un enfant essayant d'exécuter Avada Kedavra aurait de la chance s'il donnait à quelqu'un un saignement de nez. Sans la force de volonté d'un adulte derrière cela - couplé avec la puissance d'un adulte et la compréhension plus profonde d'un adulte de ce qu'exactement la mort *voulait dire* - alors la résistance naturelle de la magie d'un autre sorcier ou sorcière serait assez pour confondre le sort, ou l'empêcher du moins de causer vraiment la mort. Des sorts moins destructeurs - comme petrificus totalis - qui pétrifiait temporairement le corps mais ne causait aucun mal réel - étaient plus facile à jeter puisqu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à causer de dégâts permanents et ainsi, la gamme complète des défenses naturelles du corps n'était pas mise en jeu.  
  
Cela expliquait pourquoi il était plus facile de tuer des moldus que des sorciers en utilisant Avada Kedavra . Les moldus n'avaient vraiment aucune résistance innée à la magie - ce qui était aussi pourquoi quelques sorciers croyaient que les moldus leur étaient inférieurs et pourquoi d'autres les traitaient comme des enfants qui devaient être protégés de toutes les formes de magie.  
  
Mais ce que le bébé Harry avait fait allait un cran plus loin que de se connecter magiquement au sortilège - et ce cran supplémentaire était quelque chose que ni Harry, ni aucun autre, avaient jamais été capables de répéter. En ne gardant que l'essentiel, Harry s'était lié *à travers* le sort à celui qui l'avait jeté. Ainsi, quand il avait essayé de tirer de la puissance du sort, il l'avait *en fait* tiré de Voldemort lui-même - en conséquence il avait absorbé certaines des capacités magiques de Voldemort (comme être Fourchelangue) et avait accidentellement créé une connexion permanente avec l'homme même qui avait essayé de le tuer.  
  
Quand Voldemort avait instinctivement essayé de se retirer brusquement, la retraite désespérée du seigneur des ténèbres avait déchiré une sorte 'de trou' dans son moi-magique. Par ce 'trou', la puissance du diabolique sorcier s'était écoulée jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure presque. Quand il arrêta finalement la fuite d'énergie, Voldemort avait gardé l'équivalent magique d'une cicatrice à l'endroit où la déchirure avait autrefois été. Cette lésion cicatricielle avait déguisé le fait que lui et Harry étaient toujours connectés. Harry sentait une douleur intense chaque fois que le seigneur des ténèbres tuait quelqu'un, ou utilisait sa magie d'une manière qui entrainait plus de souffrance et de mort. Mais à cause de la lésion cicatricielle, Voldemort ne pouvait pas le sentir en retour.  
  
Si Voldemort n'avait pas été satisfait de laisser *d'autres* faire la majorité de son sale travail, Harry aurait été dans une douleur presque constante pendant une grande partie de sa vie. Mais en fait, il éprouvait seulement un accès occasionnel de douleur. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas détruire la liaison, parce que n'importe quelle tentative de s'en débarrasser déchirerait sans aucun doute la même sorte 'de trou' dans sa propre magie comme celui qui avait presque tué Voldemort. La seule manière par laquelle il serait jamais vraiment délivré du seigneur des ténèbres, était si l'un d'entre eux mourrait.  
  
Mais il *pouvait* 'serrer' la liaison - la pincer jusqu'au point où la douleur transmise était minimale et supportable. Il saurait toujours quand Voldemort ferait quelque chose de particulièrement horrible, mais ce serait la douleur d'un mal de tête modéré - pas une migraine aveuglante. Et avec un simple mal de tête, Harry pourrait cacher les effets et continuer comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Ainsi, il créa soigneusement des murs magiques autour de la liaison - disant à haute voix le sort qui lierait ces murs fermement ensemble - terrassant et comprimant la liaison jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit presque plus là.  
  
Après cela, il y avait seulement encore une chose que Harry devait faire - et il se releva immédiatement en titubant et alla à la recherche de l'équivalent sorcier d'aspirine.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Avec sa connexion à Voldemort sous un semblant de contrôle, Harry pouvait maintenant retourner à son plan pour *ne pas* lui donner l'air imbécile devant tous les élèves actuellement inscrits à Poudlard.  
  
Minerva avait été fidèle à sa parole et lui avait envoyé par hibou les dates de réunions de pré-rentrée du personnel. Elle lui avait aussi envoyé son paquet d'orientation, contenant beaucoup d'informations qu'il connaissait déjà ; une liste des autres enseignants à Poudlard; et une carte des secteurs généralement utilisés de l'école. Sa carte du Maraudeur - où qu'elle ait disparu après que le faux Maugrey fol Oeil l'ait 'empruntée' - battait la version de Minerva à plat de couture et Harry jeta négligemment la carte officielle à la poubelle. Si quelqu'un demandait, il prétendrait qu'il avait mémorisé cette chose idiote donc qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'emmener. Il se souvenait encore plus de la disposition de l'école que ce qui était vraiment *sur* le bout de papier qu'il venait de jeter de toute façon.  
  
D'intérêt plus pratique était le manque remarquable de quoi que ce soit ressemblant à un plan pour la structure des cours de DCFM. Il n'avait pas même reçu un historique de ce que les élèves avaient précédemment étudié. Un échange de lettre avec Minerva confirma bientôt que - à part les bulletins des élèves - il y avait très peu de choses dans les archives de l'école qui détaillait ce qui avait vraiment été enseigné. Donc Harry n'avait en fait aucune idée d'où les élèves en étaient dans leurs études. La succession désastreuse des professeurs de DCFM - qui avait différemment finis: tué en travaillant pour Voldemort, ensorcelé à oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient fait cette année; tout simplement renvoyé par le conseil scolaire; enlevé et remplacé de telle manière que qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment *enseigné* quoi que ce soit; et platement porté disparu dans des circonstances mystérieuses - n'avait pas laissé derrière elle beaucoup de documentation.  
  
Et bien cela convenait très bien à Harry, puisque cela signifiait qu'il pourrait raisonnablement justifier redémarrer tout cela de zéro et le faire de la manière dont *il* pensait que cela devait être fait. Après cela, il cessa les quelques jours suivants sa formation physique pour visiter plusieurs bibliothèques de sorciers autour de Londres, aussi bien que plusieurs librairies magiques. Les bibliothèques étaient intéressantes dans le fait qu'il s'avéra que plusieurs bibliothèques publiques des moldus avaient en réalité des sections pour sorciers. Ces sections fonctionnaient quelque peu comme le Chaudron Baveur - invisible à tout ceux qui n'avaient pas de magie. Les bibliothécaires étaient alors des sorciers et des sorcières qui pouvaient aider à la fois les moldus et les sorciers avec n'importe quelles recherches auxquelles ils s'intéressaient. Les librairies étaient plus difficiles à trouver et Harry décida finalement que la meilleure d'entre elles était "Fleury et Bott" - la même librairie du Chemin de Traverse où les élèves à Poudlard avaient acheté leurs livres scolaires depuis d'innombrables générations. La deuxième librairie de Grande-Bretagne s'avéra être à Pré-au-Lard - peu étonnant puisque la ville était composée entièrement de sorciers et de sorcières et aurait pour cela une plus grande clientèle que des librairies dans des secteurs mélangés moldus-sorciers. Mais "Script & Roll" n'avait pas autant de choix en stock que "Fleury et Bott" et Harry finit finalement là où il avait commencé sa recherche - au chemin de traverse.  
  
Ce qu'il cherchait était des livres qu'il pourrait utiliser pour ses classes de DCFM - les livres de préférence bien écrits qui décrivaient les sortilèges et charmes de bases des forces du mal , avec leurs contre-sorts et autres défenses efficaces. Les bibliothécaires divers et vendeurs en librairies l'avaient regardé d'un air étrange quand il avait demandé conseil sur des livres de Défense Contre les Forces du mal - pourquoi un Mage de Guerre lirait-il ceux-là ? - mais ils furent tous plus que près à aider une fois qu'il leur eut expliqué sa position prochaine de professeur de DCFM à Poudlard.  
  
Les livres de Gilderoy Lockharts étaient toujours aussi populaires et bien que Harry pensât que l'homme était un parasite répréhensible qui avait simplement écrit les expériences *d'autres* personnes et avait ensuite prétendu qu'elles étaient *les siennes* - et bien ... si les livres étaient précis et bien écrits, alors il se sentait tout de même obligé de les prendre en considération.  
  
Il s'avéra qu'ils *étaient* précis, mais l'écriture était discutable. Il y avait beaucoup d'autoglorification dedans et vous deviez avancer dans des ordures assez mélodramatiques pour trouver les bouts utiles. Pourtant - il y *avait* au moins des bouts utiles, ce qui était plus que ce qui pouvait être dit pour *quelques uns* des supposés tomes de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
Malheureusement, ils étaient aussi assez chers - et Harry n'aimait *toujours* pas l'auteur.  
  
Finalement, Harry réussit à trouver un autre auteur du nom de H.A. Staesafe. Le H.A était les initiales de "Hélène Angela" et par son écriture il semblait que Mme Staesafe *avait* vraiment un côté chahuteur (hellion) et un côté ange, les deux en même temps. Elle avait un style de prose terre- à-terre et une approche éminemment sensée du sujet traité. Ses livres n'étaient pas excessivement chers, bien que certaines personnes puissent dire qu'ils étaient un peu ennuyeux. Mais Harry estimait que - en tant qu'enseignant - ce serait *son* travail d'intéresser ses élèves, donc il ne compta pas cela contre ces livres. Elle avait seulement écrit cinq livres dans sa série de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et ils variaient de niveau de compétences en même temps qu'elle avait elle-même acquis de l'expérience quant à ce qu'elle écrivait et à ses recherches.  
  
Après avoir légèrement parcouru chaque livre, Harry décida qu'un d'entre eux couvrait assez de sujets pour être utilisé à la fois par les troisièmes et quatrièmes années - ce qui lui donnait un manuel pour six des sept années à qui il enseignerait. Il regrettait qu'elle n'ait pas écrit de sixième livre qu'il puisse utiliser pour les septièmes années, mais il fut finalement forcé porter son choix sur un autre auteur, avec un style légèrement plus fleuri, qui remplissait le trou au niveau supérieur qu'Hélène Angela n'atteignait pas.  
  
Ainsi, il avait maintenant les manuels exigés pour l'année prochaine et à partir de leur contenu, il pourrait facilement mettre au point le programme redouté qui avait semblé si impossible à écrire seulement quelques jours auparavant.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Après avoir achevé ses plans pour la structure des cours de DCFM, Harry alla à "Fleury et Bott" pour les prévenir de commander assez de ces manuels pour fournir une école entière d'élèves. Harry n'avait aucune idée du nombre d'élèves dans chaque année, mais heureusement, le sorcier derrière le comptoir lui dit que des chiffres approximatifs étaient toujours envoyés au magasin par Poudlard. Donc, tant qu'ils savaient *quels* livres commander, il n'y aurait pas de problème avec le nombre.  
  
C'était un futur enseignant bien satisfait qui quittait juste la librairie quand il entendit une voix familière plus loin dans la rue.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, tu n'as *aucun* goût pour la vraie beauté de la ligne d'un balai!"  
  
La plus jeune soeur de Ron Weasley lui roula de gros yeux et répondit, "Je l'apprécie très bien, Ron - mais dès que je serai assez vieille, je vais *transplaner* partout et je ne vois pas vraiment le but de gaspiller de l'argent à quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas même employer sur la plupart de l'Angleterre parce que les moldus pourraient voir!"  
  
"Ce n'est pas la question!" répliqua Ron, "Ce que tu ne comprends pas est que ..." mais alors Harry perdit la conversation comme ils s'éloignaient de la vitrine pleine de balais, probablement en chemin pour rencontrer des amis.  
  
Cela aurait été si agréable de s'approcher négligemment et de se joindre à la conversation. Mais il ne pouvait pas - et cela allait être assez bizarre d'être leur enseignant sans s'embrouiller plus lui-même. Ils n'étaient *pas* les amis et camarades adultes desquels il se rappelait et cela compliquerait seulement les choses s'il agissait comme s'ils l'étaient.  
  
Avec un soupir, Harry regretta momentanément qu'il ne puisse pas *vraiment* retourner dans le temps et trouver qui avait fait ce stupide miroir. Mais comme Albus l'avait dit - "Ce qui est, *est* - et nous devons essayer de faire pour le mieux."  
  
// Et à ce propos... // Harry se redressa soudainement en se rappelant que Ron et Ginny avaient regardé des balais ... et Harry avait besoin d'un nouveau balai - alors...  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il se tenait, heureux, parmi tous les modèles et prototypes de balai sur le marché. "Ahh..." Harry exhala de contentement. À ses yeux, les balais étaient tous de très vieux modèles et certains d'entre eux même des classiques - mais *l'odeur* du bois et le *verni* sur chaque poignée originale ... les sentiments qui montaient en lui étaient littéralement intemporels. // Certaines choses, // sourit Harry, // ne changent vraiment *jamais*. //  
  
Il eut seulement un moment ou deux de solitude pour apprécier la sensation d'être entouré par les nouveaux balais intouchés, avant qu'un vendeur sorcier ne s'approche et lui demande nerveusement si le Mage de Guerre avait besoin d'aide. Cela ne pris pas longtemps à Harry pour complètement mettre le jeune homme inquiet dans sa poche- d'autant plus que l'autre sorcier était *éberlué* de la compréhension qu'avait Harry de la dynamique des balais. Harry cependant, dût se rappeler plusieurs fois ne pas discourir à propos d'innovations qui n'avaient pas encore été inventées.  
  
En fin de compte, Harry choisit un "Skyfire Deux" qui - bien qu'il ne soit pas le balai le plus rapide sur le marché - n'était pas non plus une limace. Il était aussi beaucoup plus manoeuvrable et sensible dans des situations exigues que son éclair de feu actuel et continuerait à voler même avec la moitié de ses brindilles brûlées. C'était un bon compromis dans la conception et Harry savait qu'il ne souffrirait d'aucun des petits problèmes ennuyeux qui avaient tourmenté les derniers modèles d'éclairs de feu à la fin de leur série.  
  
Cependant, le Skyfire était assez cher, puisque c'était un des derniers modèles et pas encore tout à fait produit en série.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
En sortant du magasin de balai, Harry était encore assez distrait par la vue des balais de course polis, qu'il réussit tout juste à éviter de renverser une jeune sorcière qui regardait aussi la vitrine.  
  
"Excusez-moi ..." commença-t-il, avant de comprendre que la jeune femme à qui il faisait des excuses n'était autre que Ginny Weasley!  
  
"Oh, ce n'est pas grave," sourit la fille qui avait autrefois eu le béguin pour lui lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. "Je ne devrais pas vraiment être là comme un zombie de toute façon. C'est seulement que ..." et elle s'interrompit en remarquant finalement l'épingle de Mage de Guerre sur les robes de Harry. Ses yeux devinrent énormes et elle bégaya, "Je .. vous ... vous êtes ... vous êtes *lui *! Je veux dire ..." et ensuite sa bouche se referma d'un coup sec et elle rougit d'embarras.  
  
"Je suis le Mage de Guerre dont tout le monde parle," termina Harry avec un sourire amusé. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela m'arrive beaucoup - et je ne suis pas du tout offensé. En fait, je crois que c'était *moi* qui vous présentait des excuses pour *vous* avoir presque renversée."  
  
Soulagée, Ginny sourit de nouveau et répondit, "Et bien ... um ... je... Je ne vraiment *pas* supposé être ici toute seule de toute façon. Maman aurait une attaque si elle savait que j'avais semé Ron - c'est mon frère, vous voyez et nous devrions en théorie rester collés ensemble."  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils. À quatorze ans - ou était-ce quinze maintenant ? - il aurait pensé que Ginny était assez grande pour se promener toute seule au chemin de traverse en pleine journée. "Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous l'avez ... 'semé' ?"  
  
"Oh, vous savez," Ginny fit un signe de la main sa main avec tout le dédain que seulement une adolescente pouvait effectuer, "il faisait juste comme les *garçons *," et ensuite elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. "Oops ... je veux dire, pas que vous - je veux dire que les garçons - soient tous mauvais... Certains d'entre vous sont même genre ... mignons" à quel point elle tourna d'une nuance brillante d'écarlate et finit avec : "... et je pense que je vais me taire maintenant."  
  
Harry rit. "Je suppose qu'il me ressemble - complètement accro aux balais pour aucune raison apparente."  
  
Ginny roula ses yeux. "Ah, ouais! Et je ne le comprends vraiment *pas*! Je veux dire - quel est l'intérêt?"  
  
À ce moment Ron arriva en courant lourdement, haletant et hors d'haleine. "Ginny!" cria-t-il, " Es-tu folle ?! Tu *sais* que nous sommes supposés rester ensemble!"  
  
Ginny fit une grimace à Harry, qui étouffa son sourire. Curieux, Harry dit, "Si je peux poser la question - pourquoi est-il si important que vous restiez ensemble tous les deux ?"  
  
Ron se rendit soudainement compte que sa soeur avait été en train de parler à l'étranger debout à côté d'eux - et *alors* il remarqua l'épingle et les robes de batailles du Mage de Guerre. "... oh mon Dieu!"  
  
"Ouais, ouais..." l'interrompit Ginny, "C'est le Mage de Guerre - j'ai déjà fait ça. Fais-y toi."  
  
Harry fit de son mieux pour garder un visage sérieux tandis que Ron bafouillait, outragé, en s'adressant à sa plus jeune soeur. Ginny l'ignora et se tourna pour répondre à la question de Harry. "Maman a dit que nous pouvions seulement sortir tous seuls si nous restions ensemble. Avec "vous- savez-qui" si actif et toutes les choses qui sont arrivées - et bien ... c'est juste mieux de rester ensemble."  
  
Et Harry regarda soudainement les passants avec un regard entièrement nouveau. C'était vrai! Tous le monde dans le chemin de traverse était avec au moins une autre personne et certains d'entre eux faisaient simplement leurs courses en *groupes *! Harry n'avait pas remarqué la tension subtile auparavant, parce que pour lui - après la destruction et la crainte qui avait pénétré le monde dont il se souvenait - l'atmosphère actuelle ressemblait presque à d'heureuses vacances. Mais les mots de Ginny lui avaient simplement montré que le monde sorcier était bien loin d'être heureux *ou* en vacances.  
  
"Est-ce vraiment si terrible ?" demanda-t-il.  
  
"Nanh," l'assura Ron. "Mais ... vous savez... Maman s'inquiète."  
  
Harry décida qu'il avait vraiment besoin de savoir beaucoup plus du statut du monde sorcier qu'il le faisait apparemment - et juste devant lui étaient deux excellentes sources d'information. "Ecoutez", dit-il, "mon... travail ... m'a laissé un peu isolé des choses arrivant en Grande-Bretagne récemment." Ce qui n'était pas entièrement vrai, puisqu'il avait lu la Gazette du Sorcier depuis quelque temps maintenant. Mais le journal ne lui ferait pas ressentir les craintes et les attitudes des gens chez eux, ou dans la rue. "Serait-ce trop m'imposer si je vous demandais de me renseigner sur ce à quoi cela ressemble ici récemment ?"  
  
Ron était seulement *trop* heureux de rester en compagnie du Mage de Guerre totalement cool, mais Ginny était plus circonspecte - faisant des bruits vagues quant à rentrer à la maison. Alors Harry mentionna négligemment qu'il allait être leur nouveau professeur de Défence en septembre et avec désinvolture leur conseilla d'acheter leurs nouveaux livres. Après cela, Ginny fut satisfaite - et Ron extasié - d'accepter son offre de gringnoter à ses frais chez le glacier très fréquenté au milieu du chemin de traverse.  
  
Une fois là-bas, Ginny céda à deux de ses passe-temps favoris : raconter les deriners potins et les milkshakes à la vanille. Ron était très ennuyé par le commérage, mais Harry le distrait avec le nouveau balai qu'il venait d'acheter et continua à pomper des informations de Ginny tandis que Ron admirait le balai, mangeait son sundae chaud et fondant et regardait subrepticement autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un qu'il connaissait pourrait le voir assis avec le Mage de Guerre.  
  
Amusé, Harry se demanda comment il était possible que Ron puissee penser que 'Ash' était cool alors qu'il venait déjà de voir Harry rivaliser délibérément avec Ginny pour voir qui pourrait faire les 'slurps' les plus forts en aspirant la fin de leurs milkshakes parfumés respectifs.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Plus tard, après que Ron et Ginny aient vraiment dû rentrer chez eux, Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il avait appris.  
  
La situation était à peu près celle qu'il avait attendu, ce qui était bien parce qu'il avait été un peu inquiet de sa capacité de la juger précisément. Une fois qu'il s'était rendu compte que les gens voyageaient par paires et qu'il n'avait pas même *remarqué *, Harry avait une cause légitime de ce faire du soucis à ce propos. Heureusement, ce n'était pas un problème et il ne devrait pas changer n'importe lequel de ses plans dans le futur proche.  
  
Il passa aussi un peu de temps à considérer l'étrangeté qui était le Ronald Weasley adolescent. L'étrangeté n'était pas dans Ron lui-même, mais dans la manière avec laquelle Harry pensait maintenant à lui. Il avait été inquiet de faire une faute et de commencer à traiter Ron et sa jeune soeur comme de vieux amis - mais cela n'avait pas été un problème du tout. En fait, de ce qu'Harry pouvait dire, cela n'allait jamais *devenir* un problème non plus. Ron et Ginny n'avaient pas seulement *l'air* très jeune - ils *étaient* vraiment très jeunes.  
  
Leur parler avait ressemblé à ... et bien ... à parler à des *adolescents *!  
  
Il vint à l'esprit de Harry qu'il s'était à moitié attendu à la version de vingt-huit ans de Ron qui *jouait le rôle* d'un adolescent. La personne qu'il avait rencontrée aujourd'hui était un Ron de quinze ans qui *était* vraiment un adolescent.  
  
La différence était à la fois subtile et évidente et Harry se demanda combien d'années cela prendrait jusqu'à ce que l'âge et l'expérience lui rendent son meilleur ami.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
// Et bien, c'est une année de moins, en tout cas, // Harry réfléchit quelques jours plus tard après que le 31 juillet soit passé. Il avait maintenant 29 ans de son propre compte - et 16 pour tous les autres.  
  
C'était un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir le fêter avec tous, mais les contrôles du matin et du soir de Hagrid ce jour là avaient porté une nouvelle couche entière d'émotions embrouillées et Harry *sut* simplement que peu importe combien de temps cela prennait jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse montrer son vrai visage de nouveau - il y aurait toujours au moins un cadeau à l'attendre, pour chaque anniversaire manqué.  
  
Il n'avait pas vraiment de temps pour s'y arrêter cependant, puisqu'il y avait maintenant seulement un mois avant que l'école ne reprenne et il y avait la tension due à la première réunion du personnel.  
  
Comme il quittait le Chaudron Baveur pour aller à sa première réunion en tant enseignant, Harry se demanda s'il était possible d'être *trop* préparé pour cette sorte de chose. Mais puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait vraiment à une réunion de prérentrée du personnel, il fut consolé par le fait qu'il pourrait au moins dire qu'il savait ce que *lui* enseignerait l'année prochaine.  
  
À cette première réunion, il serait important d'établir des rapports positifs avec les autres enseignants - et un des meilleurs moyens auquel Harry pouvait penser pour réaliser cela, était de se distinguer fermement des idiots (Remus exclu) qui avaient eu ce poste précédemment. De ce point de vue, il n'était vraiment *pas* possible d'être trop préparé.  
  
Transplaner à Pré-au-Lard et s'approcher du château était à la fois calme et agréable. Cette fois il fut accueilli par Madame Bibine, qui le guida à travers divers couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une grande pièce dans l'aile d'administration. Il y avait une table ovale à l'air solide à l'autre bout de la pièce, avec plusieurs chaises dissemblables autour. Une variété de guéridons, de tabourets, de fauteuils et de sofas était dispersée partout dans le reste de la pièce. Une grande cheminée s'ouvrait dans le mur gauche, tandis que l'entrée d'une petite kitchenette était visible à droite.  
  
"Bienvenue à la salle des professeur," dit Madame Bibine en passant devant lui et fit signe de la main à Madame Pomfresh de les rejoindre. Severus n'était nulle part en vue et le Directeur non plus. Mais à part Rusard - qui n'était pas un enseignant - et Hagrid - qui enseignait les Soins aux Créatures Magiques et était quelque part en mission pour Poudlard - tous les autres étaient déjà assemblés. Madame Bibine présenta "Pompom, notre medicomage", qui lui demanda promptement s'il avait des conditions médicales ou maux qu'elle - en tant qu'infirmière résidente - devait connaître.  
  
Il l'assura qu'il n'en avait pas.  
  
Après cela, ils firent l'appel de tous les enseignants présents et 'Ash' apparut sur la liste Gryffondor. Il sourit à chacun et fit de son mieux pour sembler calme et confiant. Albus lui avait appris un tour utile pour des situations comme cela et c'était un simple problème que de subtilement tourner chaque conversation sur la personne avec qui il parlait, pour qu'*ils* finissent par faire la majeure partie du discours. Alors tout ce qu'il devait faire était de hocher la tête et de placer une interjection à l'occasion.  
  
Albus avaient une fois déclaré qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré d'homme - de sorcière *ou* de sorcier - qui n'aimait pas avoir quelqu'un qui les écoute. Ainsi, Harry fit une impression excellente sur chacun présent - particulièrement Professeurs Trelawney et Binns, qui étaient plutôt plus habitués à ce que les gens les coupent ou les ignorent. Heureusement, les autres enseignants ne les laissèrent pas monopoliser son temps, il ne fut donc pas collé avec les deux personnes les plus ennuyeuses de la pièce pendant la demi-heure entière avant qu'Albus n'arrive.  
  
"Mes excuses, tout le monde!" appela Albus en surgissant dans la pièce. "Terriblement désolé - une affaire urgente est apparue et je ne pouvais vraiment pas la remettre à plus tard." Severus Rogue le suivit à l'intérieur et après que le coeur de Harry ait arrêté de faire des cabrioles, il se demanda si l'affaire urgente d'Albus avait un rapport avec les informations que Sev' aurait pu acquérir dans son rôle d'espion parmi les Mangemorts.  
  
Mais pour le moment, Harry n'était pas dans leur cercle de confidents éprouvés et donc, il ne le saurait pas. Albus fit les présentations entre 'Ash' et Severus et le "Heureux de vous rencontrer, Professeur," de Harry entraina un signe de tête froid mais courtois, suivi par une reconnaissance brève de son existence avec les mots : "Mage de Guerre." Pour une fois, Harry était heureux que *nul* ne sache son nom réel, puisque Severus l'aurait sans aucun doute appelé 'Potter' autrement. Il pouvait vivre avec 'Mage', ' Mage de Guerre ', 'Ash', ou 'Harry' - c'étaient toutes les manières desquelles Sev ' l'avait appelé à beaucoup d'occasions, selon la situation - mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse survivre avec ' Potter ' - pas venant de Severus.  
  
Comme il regardait son aîné se détourner, Harry se demanda si le maître de potions sentait une signification quelconque à leur première rencontre. De l'expression aigre sur le visage de Sev, Harry soupçonna que la seule 'signification' que leur rencontre avait pour lui était qu'on l'avait encore une fois ignoré pour le travail de DCFM qu'il pensait si désespérément vouloir.  
  
Comme ils prirent place autour de la table - et le Professeur fantomatique Binns passa *à travers* la table pour aller à sa chaise - Harry réussit à prendre la place à côté de Sev' sans le faire ressembler à quoi que ce soit de plus qu'un accident. Il avait tranquillement bon espoir que quand Severus découvrirait qu'il avait perdu le poste de DCFM en faveur de quelqu'un qui était vraiment compétent et expérimenté, il lui fournirait au moins la consolation de savoir qu'on ne l'avait pas injustement ignoré comme les autres années.  
  
Malheureusement, cela ne se passa pas ainsi.  
  
Comme la réunion progressait, il devint apparent du comportement général de Sev qu'il *haissait* le fait que Ash savait ce qu'il faisait. Harry soupçonnait qu'il n'était pas non plus très heureux de voir que le nouveau professeur de DCFM se mélait évidemment si bien avec le reste du personnel.  
  
Harry comprit finalement que le maître de potion voyait la compétence d'Harry comme un signe que le poste de DCFM s'éloignait de plus en plus de sa portée. Tant qu'Albus continuait à embaucher des idiots, il y avait toujours la possibilité que le Directeur retrouve sa raison et donne finalement le travail à Severus. Avec quelque surprise, Harry comprit : // Pas *étonnant* il ait autant détesté Remus quand Remus était professeur de DCFM! // Quelques années plus tard, Harry avait supposé que Severus était plus agréable envers le loup-garou simplement parce que *Harry* l'aimait bien. Cette vue avait évidemment été simpliste.  
  
Le ressentiment envers la popularité de Ash était plus direct. Severus n'était pas naturellement une personne gaie ou publique. En vérité, il était sévère, introverti, sarcastique, cynique et en général avait perdu ses illusions sur la vie. Ajouté à cela, il ne voulait pas volontiers subir des imbéciles et désirait seulement trop volontiers le leur faire savoir. Bref, tandis que la plupart de la table avait un grand respect pour ses compétences en tant que faiseur de potions - et un sens faible de crainte du bout pointu de sa langue - personne, sauf Minerva et Albus n'avait une quelconque affection réelle pour cet homme.  
  
À part ces deux là, les autres à la table n'avaient jamais réussi à voir à travers l'extérieur austère jusqu'à la personne qui était aussi intensément loyale, sauvagement protectrice, sereinement heureuse seule dans un laboratoire de potions et dont le coeur contenait assez de courage pour vingt lions de Gryffondor.  
  
Mais c'était la solitude inaperçue et inexprimée de Severus Rogue que Harry brûlait d'effacer.  
  
Le reste, il ne le changerait pas pour tout l'or de Gringotts.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
La réunion elle-même était assez intéressante pour que Harry puisse oublier sans trop de difficulté le fait qu'il était calmement assis à côté de l'homme qu'il avait entièrement l'intention d'avoir comme amant.  
  
Il était familier avec chaque enseignant présent et avait interagi avec eux en tant qu'adulte plusieurs fois dans sa version personnelle du passé. Ce qui rendait la réunion fascinante pour *lui* était de découvrir ce que les professeurs *faisaient* vraiment quand ils n'étaient pas devant les élèves.  
  
Il s'avéra qu'ils faisaient pas mal de choses.  
  
Il y avait, bien sûr, la jonglerie attendue avec les programmes et les horaires. Mais il y avait aussi beaucoup d'autres choses que Harry n'avait jamais même considérées. Par exemple, il y avait la question d'équilibrer les niveaux des ASPIC de Poudlard avec les résultats d'autres écoles. Les ASPICs de l'année dernière étaient-ils trop durs, ou trop faciles ? Quel était le niveau acceptable pour une note permettant de passer dans la classe supérieure ? Que devait dire le conseil d'administration ?  
  
Puis il y avait le problème des élèves qui n'arrivaient pas à suivre. Auraient-ils besoin d'une aide supplémentaire ? Est-ce que c'était un problème personnel ? Quelqu'un connaissait-il les élèves ou leur famille à l'extérieur de Poudlard ? Après cela, il y avait des discussions pour savoir s'il était toujours sûr de permettre aux élèves de sixième et septième année d'aller à Pré-au-Lard les week-ends. Les parents préféreraient-ils que leurs enfants soient gardés tout près de l'école ? La sécurité de l'école devait-elle être réévaluée de nouveau cette année ? Quels nouveaux livres dans la bibliothèque devaient être relégués à la réserve pour des raisons de sécurité ?  
  
Ceci fut alors suivi par des questions comme : Quels nouveaux livres la bibliothèque doit-elle acheter ? Quels meubles doivent être remplacés ? De quelles réparations le château a-t-il besoin ? Pouvons-nous nous permettre d'acheter de nouveaux balais cette année ? En ce qui concerne d'autres nouveaux équipements ?  
  
Et finalement, il y avait les questions qui soufflaient complètement Harry. Celles-ci étaient des discussions sur des sujets desquels il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les enseignants étaient ne serait-ce que conscients. En particulier, l'un d'entre eux était une révélation personnellement pour lui ...  
  
Apparemment le corps enseignant était bien conscient de tous les endroits populaires et en théorie 'secrets' que les élèves les plus vieux utilisaient pour de romantiques rendez-vous galants . Harry avait à moitié attendu *cela*, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas su était qu'il y avait un débat en cours depuis de nombreuses années ; si vraiment on pouvait permettre aux élèves de *continuer* leurs rencontres illicites en ces lieux semi-privées et si vraiment ce petit livre obscur dans un arrière coin de la bibliothèque - celui qui contenait le sort anti-grossesse - devait être déplacé dans la réserve.  
  
Un ou deux enseignants croyaient que chaque recoin écarté et fissure dans le château devaient simplement être scellés et que *ce* livre devait être donné à quelque autre bibliothèque. Cyniquement, Severus fit remarquer : "Vous les forcerez seulement à trouver des endroits que nous ne connaissons *pas* - et je préférerais ne pas enseigner à de nouvelles générations entières de Weasleys avant de le devoir absolument."  
  
Harry - sachant qu'avec de la volonté, des adolescents pourraient *toujours* trouver un moyen - trouvait dur de garder un visage sérieux. D'autre part, une partie de lui était aussi un peu vexé que Severus suppose que Ron serait si irresponsable. Mais à contrecoeur, Harry dût admettre que son meilleur ami avait toujours aimé les femmes très bien, merci beaucoup, et et bien ... Harry en venait rapidement à comprendre que - du point de vue du personnel au moins - il était parfois difficile de considérer des adolescents comme de jeunes adultes responsables quand votre première impression d'eux était faite sur des première années chahuteuses de onze ans.  
  
Finalement, l'argument pour laisser tout tel quel gagna - mais pas avant que Harry ait découvert que c'était une pratique standard de placer des sorts de contrôle dans chaque emplacement de rendez-vous connu, pour que si les choses progressaient au-delà d'un certain niveau, le plus proche enseignant soit alerté.  
  
Harry était excessivement heureux de ne pas avoir su cela quand il avait encore *été* un élève. C'était bien assez embarrassant des années plus tard!  
  
Peu après, la pensée étrange lui vint que certains des autres enseignants à la table - ceux qui avaient aussi été à Poudlard dans leur jeunesse - avaient probablement subi la même surprise embarrassante avant *leur* première année d'enseignement. De façon intéressante, ce concept fit que Harry se sentit momentanément comme appartenant vraiment là - assis à la table comme l'un d'entre eux.  
  
Cela fit aussi que ses lèvres se tirèrent d'un coup sec d'amusement lorsque l'image de Minerva McGonagall adolescente flirtant avec son bien-aimé dans la tour d'astronomie se projeta devant ses yeux.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Des heures plus tard, ce fut un Harry Potter quelque peu écrasé qui souhaita bonsoir aux autres enseignants de Poudlard et retourna vers Pré au Lard. En reconsidérant la réunion, il était : 1) reconnaissant que - en tant que nouvel enseignant - on ne se soit pas attendu à ce qu'il parle beaucoup; 2) stupéfié par la gamme et la diversité des choses desquelles le personnel avait discuté; 3) heureux de l'impression initiale qu'il avait faite sur la plupart des professeurs; 4) sévèrement déçu de la première réaction de Sev envers lui; 5) décidé à surmonter le préjugé de Sev; et 6) complètement ignorant de comment il allait le faire.  
  
En somme cela avait été un jour assez fatigant et les choses que Harry avait pensé être importantes - comme son programme de cours - s'étaient avérées être seulement une goutte dans l'océan. Minerva avait accepté le programme soigneusement préparé - lui avait donné un rapide coup d'oeil - et ensuite l'avait simplement classé dans son énorme paquet de notes avec le commentaire : "Je vous informerai s'il y a un problème." - ce que Harry comprit comme, "Tant qu'Albus n'élève pas d'objection, il n'y aura *pas* de problème."  
  
Lorsque Harry arriva au Chaudron Baveur, il avait plus ou moins décidé que les réunions de personnel étaient pire que les briefings de mission et il était heureux de transplaner à New York demain pour apprécier un solide morceau de jet de sort sur la Pierre suivante dans son contrat avec Gringotts.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Les jours passaient et Harry assista encore à trois réunions du personnel à l'école. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire quelque progrès que ce soit avec Severus, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient beaucoup l'occasion de socialiser - d'autant plus qu'ils faisaient des plans pour le trimestre prochain directement avec tous les autres enseignants de l'école. Oh sûr, il y avait un peu de conversation avant et après chaque réunion, mais Severus n'était jamais en avance et partait toujours aussitôt qu'il le pouvait. Cependant, Harry était assez certain qu'Albus avait commencé à remarquer l'habitude de Harry 'd'accidentellement' s'asseoir à côté du maître de potions à chaque réunion. Le Directeur ne le mentionna pas - mais Harry soupçonnait que c'était seulement parce qu'il ne savait pas encore pourquoi Harry le faisait.  
  
*Severus* avait certainement remarqué - mais après seulement quatre réunions de personnel, il l'attribuait toujours à la coïncidence et sa propre malchance.  
  
Harry espérait que son manque de progrès à amener Sev ' à l'apprécier changerait une fois qu'il vivrait vraiment au château. Après qu'il ait déménagé, il y aurait plus d'occasion pour des discussions privées et de temps passé dans la compagnie l'un de l'autre- d'autant plus qu'ils allaient être les deux seules personnes résidant dans le couloir écarté et calme où ses quartiers étaient préparés.  
  
Et en parlant de ces quartiers ... Harry était pas mal convaincu qu'Albus n'avait pas toujours pas *parlé* à Severus de son nouveau voisin - et Harry était également convaincu qu'Albus *n'allait* très probablement pas le lui dire. De temps en temps, Harry se demandait si Albus estimait que c'était simplement le meilleur cours d'action pour tous ceux qui étaient concernés - ou si le Directeur pensait qu'il pourrait être amusant de laisser Severus le découvrir tout seul. Tout à fait probablement, c'était une combinaison des deux.  
  
Généralement parlant, Albus Dumbledore était un homme bon, sage et compatissant. Mais au cours des années, il avait donné à Harry des raisons suffisantes de soupçonner qu'il y avait quelques situations où son sens de l'humour bizarre était plus qu'un peu tordu.  
  
Mais que le maître de potions sache ou pas, Harry ne se faisait aucune illusion - cela allait encore être une pénible bataille pour convaincre Severus Rogue d'avoir quelque relation que ce soit avec lui.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Un jour ou deux après qu'il ait fini la dernière Pierre de Gringotts, Harry fut officiellement averti par hibou que ses quartiers au château étaient prêts.  
  
Alors, avec la pensée gaie que l'été était fini et il pourrait finalement aller *de l'avant*, Harry utilisa quelques sorts de réduction de taille - et de poids sur tout ce qu'il avait acquis et fourra tout cela dans ses poches. Il fit alors le tour de la chambre de location et de la salle de bains attenante une dernière fois, avant de retourner joyeusement la clef à Tom, qui servait en bas derrière le comptoir.  
  
Quelques habitués lève-tôt au petit déjeuner le saluèrent avec les mots : "Ne nous oubliez pas!" Et quelques instants plus tard il était en chemin.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Un court moment plus tard, en s'éloignant, heureux de Pré au Lard dans la lumière du soleil matinal, Harry pensa oisivement que transplaner - bien que ce soit plus rapide et plus commode - n'était pas du tout la même chose que de faire ce long et tranquille voyage avec le Poudlard Express. Le train quitterait le quai neuf trois quarts le surlendemain et il espérait que Hermione et Ron iraient bien sans lui.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Deux jours plus tard...  
  
"Viens, Ron!" cria Hermione, " le train *part*!"  
  
"Mais il n'est pas *là*, 'Mione - Harry n'est pas là!"  
  
"Je *sais*!" hurla-t-elle, "Mais tu ne le trouveras pas en restant debout sur le quai tandis que le train part sans toi! Viens !" Alors elle sauta du wagon et le saisit, le tirant physiquement à bord.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard le train siffla et le Poudlard Express était parti.  
  
Dans le dernier wagon, où Ron regardait toujours en arrière vers le quai, Hermione posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et le consola avec les mots : "Ne t'inquiète pas Ron - si quelqu'un sait où Harry est, c'est Dumbledore - et nous pourrons le lui demander dans seulement quelques heures."  
  
"Je sais," acquiesça Ron, "mais c'est seulement que ... nous n'avons pas même *remarqué* 'Mione! Nous n'avons pas même su qu'il était *parti* jusqu'à il y a un mois! Comment pouvions-nous ne pas le *remarquer * ?"  
  
"Ron," le gronda-t-elle, "nous savons tous les deux qu'il passe *toujours* la première partie de l'été avec sa famille - puis tu viens le sauver et il reste avec vous au Terrier jusqu'à ce que nous nous rencontrions tous au Chemin de Traverse." D'une voix plus douce, elle ajouta, "Nous avons *tous les deux* supposé que son oncle le forçait à garder Hedwige enfermée. Il l'a déja fait et s'il tenait tous les autres hiboux au large comme il menaçait toujours de le faire..."  
  
"... alors nous n'aurions pas pu le savoir..." termina Ron. "Je sais cela *là haut*," dit-il, indiquant sa tête, ", mais *là dedans *," le doigt se déplaça sur son coeur, "je pense encore que j'aurais dû le *savoir*!"  
  
"... je sais," acquiesça Hermione tranquillement, "-moi aussi."  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Une heure avant l'arrivée prévue du Poudlard Express, le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal choisissait très soigneusement son costume de Mage de Guerre le plus intimidant. Albus allait le présenter aux élèves aussitôt que la cérémonie de répartition était finie et il devait sembler aussi effrayant et dangereux que possible.  
  
Le fait était, cependant, que Harry ne se *sentait* pas très effrayant et dangereux. Nerveux et malade était ce qu'il se sentait! Il était sur le point d'aller flanquer une trouille bleue à un paquet d'enfants et quelque part profondément en lui, il *savait* simplement qu'Albus n'allait pas suivre le scénario. Le Directeur avait été *bien* trop agréable quant au plan et tandis que Harry croyait fermement qu'Albus était d'accord avec l'idée générale, il était presque certain que le vieux sorcier avait décidé d'en mettre en oeuvre sa version personnelle.  
  
Après qu'il eut fini de s'habiller et de vérifier le maquillage sur sa cicatrice une dernière fois, Harry jeta un dernier regard balayant autour de lui à ses nouveaux quartiers. Ils n'étaient pas grands, mais ils *étaient* très confortables - même douillets. Il était toujours discutable de savoir si Sev' avait remarqué son installation - puisque Harry n'avait pas encore rencontré le maître de potion dans le couloir-même. En fait, d'après ce que Harry savait, Sev *pourrait* supposer qu'il vivait dans la Volière! Mais voilères mises de côté, Harry se sentit entièrement chez lui dès l'instant où il eut fini de déballer. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas *complètement* déballé - ses affaires de ' Harry Potter ' étaient toujours cachées en sécurité dans son coffre scellé. De toutes les choses qui pourraient l'identifier, la seule qu'il avait ré-agrandie avait été ses lunettes. Il s'était promis qu'un jour elles ornernaient sa table de nuit à Poudlard de nouveau et bien qu'il les tiennne actuellement enfermées sous clef dans le tiroir supérieur, cela lui plaisait quand même de savoir qu'elles étaient là.  
  
"Temps d'y aller!" cria l'horloge dans la pièce principale.  
  
"C'est l'heure du spectacle," ajouta Harry une voix fatidique.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Harry attendit dans un coin plein d'ombres tandis que Minerva créait quelque semblant d'ordre parmi les première années excitées. Après qu'ils eurent tous disparu par les portes ornées dans le réfectoire, il attendit quelques autres instants tandis que les portes se refermaient. Alors il prit sa position à l'endroit que les première années venaient de quitter, prêt pour la seconde ouverture des portes. Ce serait le signal de son entrée et cela serait déclenché par le discours d'introduction d'Albus à propos du nouveau professeur de DCFM.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Après ce qui sembla une éternité - // Combien y *avait-il* de première années ! ? // - les portes commencèrent finalement à s'ouvrir - mais cette fois elles étaient si lentes et lourdes qu'elles semblaient être sous l'eau. Ce fut là que Harry se rendit compte que son état aigu de nervosité l'avait inconsciemment fait passé en temps-rapide.  
  
Temps-rapide était un nom un peu mal approprié, en cela que - pour celui qui l'éprouvait - le temps semblait en fait ralentir. Mais en réalité, les perceptions et processus de pensée de Harry étaient passé à la vitesse supérieure, de sorte que tout autour de lui *semblait* seulement plus lent. Cet état intensifié de conscience ne lui permettrait aucunement de se déplacer ou de réagir plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait normalement, mais cela lui *permettait* de prendre des décisions très complexes en presque pas de temps du tout. Dans des situations dangereuses, cela donnait l'avantage à un Mage de Guerre, parce qu'il pouvait facilement considérer tous les angle d'une situation et tout de même faire que leur réaction ressemble à une décision éclair, ou à une réponse instinctive.  
  
Beaucoup de personnes - moldus et sorciers de la même façon - avaient rapporté le même 'ralentissement-de-temps' un instant avant qu'un désastre ne frappe. Bien sûr, le temps ne ralentissait pas vraiment - l'horloge interne du spectateur se précipitait simplement dans un effort pour fournir à cette personne assez de temps pour décider que faire. Mais pour la plupart des personnes, l'effet durait seulement quelques secondes.  
  
Un Mage de Guerre pouvait garder cet état intensifié durant jusqu'à une heure.  
  
Observant les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir très graduellement, Harry décida que s'il était assez nerveux à propos des intentions d'Albus pour glisser dans cet état, alors il était probablement justifié d'y rester jusqu'à ce qu'il sache exactement ce qu'Albus avait projeté.  
  
Les portes finirent leur voyage péniblement lent.  
  
Avec des pas qui avaient une sentation naturelle, mais semblaient prendre beaucoup plus longtemps qu'ils ne le devraient, Harry avanca à grands pas dans la grande salle.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Il entré dans la pièce en mouvement lent, sentant le léger gonflement de ses robes de bataille comme elles tourbillonnaient lentement autour de lui. Les torches sur les murs s'éteignirent lorsqu'il passa et les bougies aériennes s'obscurcirent en têtes d'épingle. Pour Harry, le bruit et l'activité semblaient éloignés comme son esprit hyper-conscient cherchait des menaces potentielles. Ombres et formes étranges dansaient dans son sillage. Il prit une note absente de la mer de visages le regardant fixement - mais aucun ne présentait quelque danger que ce soit - et il pouvait seulement imaginer à partir de leurs larges yeux et de leurs regards craintifs, quelle sorte de figure sombre il présentait actuellement.  
  
Il était vêtu tout de noir, commençant avec les bottines en cuir qui montaient jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux - chacune avec leur propre poignée de couteau dépassant au sommet. Puis ses pantalons de cuir souple s'accrochaient fermement à ses jambes, mettant en évidence la baguette dans son étui sur sa cuisse droite et le revolver sur sa gauche. Puis, tour à tour, étaient connectés à la ceinture pleine de fioles miniatures de potions attachée autour de sa taille - se concentrant sur l'insigne de Mage de Guerre imprimé sur la boucle de ceinture d'argent. Il portait une chemise en soie à manches courtes au-dessus de cela et elle ondulait et reflétait des ombres sombres à chaque pas mesuré qu'il faisait. Ses protège- bras - avec leurs couteaux jumeaux fixés sur les côtés extérieurs - aboutissaient aux gants en cuir solides qui laissaient ses bouts du doigt exposés à l'air - et encadrant tout cela comme une vague sombre se gonflant, la coupe ouverte de ses robes de bataille faisait un fond ombragé sur lequel son épingle de manteau en argent luisait et miroitait.  
  
Même en temps-rapide, où le son était assourdi et brouillé, Harry pouvait dire que le silence le suivait comme il passait devant les tables vers l'avant de la salle - et à voir les regards abasourdis et appréhensifs sur les visages des enfants les plus jeunes, il faisait évidemment une puissante impression.  
  
Tout comme il en avait eu l'intention.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
À la fin de sa grande entrée, quand rien d'insolite n'arriva, Harry fit silencieusement des excuses à Albus pour ses soupçons et abandonna le temps- rapide - revenant immédiatement à la perception ordinaire. Soudainement, tout se précipita et il devint intensément conscient de chaque petit son causé par la respiration et le mouvement de centaines de personnes assises ensembles dans la même pièce.  
  
Il avait maintenant un discours à faire à propos des dangers de surprendre un Mage de Guerre - et aussi du risque que vous courriez si vous essayiez de passer sans bruit quand il était alentour. "Vous êtes prévenus," était le message et "vous passerez beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie," serait le résultat s'ils l'ignoraient.  
  
Tout le monde écouta très sérieusement et Harry était satisfait qu'ils aient tous compris la gravité de la situation quand il prit sa place pour dîner à la table des professeurs.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Harry eut le plaisir de constater que la place réservée pour lui sur l'estrade était vers le bout de la table entre Madame Bibine et Severus. Hagrid était complètement à l'autre bout et - apparemment pas ému par l'entrée de Harry *ou* par son discours - il lui fit un signe joyeux de la main quand Harry s'assit. Le maître de potions occupait le dernier siège à leur bout de la table, parce que c'était l'un des plus proche de la petite porte et il aimait parfois partir tôt. Harry pensait plutôt qu'Albus - ayant remarqué la tendance qu'avait Harry de s'asseoir à côté de Sev' pendant les réunions du personnel - désirait discrètement le satisfaire, du moins jusqu'à ce que le Directeur ait calculé ce qui se passait.  
  
S'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait.  
  
// Et s'il l'as fait // pesa Harry, // cela signifie-t-il qu'il me donne la permission tacite de continuer ? // Il décida que cela n'importait pas vraiment puisqu'il n'avait pas *besoin* de la permission d'Albus pour cela et il n'allait pas abandonner, indépendamment de ce qu'Albus pensait.  
  
Il essayait sans succès d'entraîner le maître de potions hostile dans une conversation - et souhaitant en savoir plus sur la fabrication des potions pour pouvoir au moins parler à cet homme de quelque chose qu'il aimait - quand la petite porte s'ouvrit en claquant et un ked'rallirri en surgit.  
  
Les ked'rallirri étaient et rapides et mortels. Ils avaient été fabriqués il y a des millénaires par un croisement de chat, de serpent et d'oiseau. Leurs os étaient creux comme ceux des oiseaux, les rendant très légers et donc, incroyablement rapides. Ils conservaient quelques plumes, formant une crête le long de leur crâne et colonne vertébrale, mais étaient surtout couverts d'écailles dures. Leur pattes avant et arrières avaient des serres empoisonnées escamotables. Ils étaient des chasseurs de part en part et quelque race oubliée d'elfes les avait autrefois élevés comme animaux de garde - les enchaînant et utilisant de la magie pour les contrôler. A cette époque, ils étaient presque disparus et très rarement vus.  
  
Rien de tout cela ne vint à l'esprit de Harry lorsqu'il glissa immédiatement en temps rapide et donna un coup de pied à la table devant lui. Alors - après avoir poussé Severus au plancher et hors de danger - il sauta sur la table renversée, attirant l'attention du chasseur sur lui et se baissant expertement à la dernière minute comme celui-ci passait au- dessus de lui pour aller au centre de l'espace entre la table des professeurs et les rangées d'élèves.  
  
La mémoire de Harry l'informait maintenant que les Ked'rallirri étaient très résistants à la magie et s'il voulait le tuer aussi rapidement que possible, la bonne technique était de passer dessous et de le poignarder vers le haut avec une lance - laissant le propre élan de la bête pousser la lance à travers les dures écailles et jusque dans son coeur.  
  
La chose fit une autre attaque sur lui et il se retrouna rapidement, ajoutant un saut spectaculaire par dessus le dos de l'animal. Ce dernier se tordit à la dernière seconde, essayant de le suivre dans l'air et ce faisant, exposa son ventre.  
  
Toujours en air, Harry fit voler trois de ses couteaux. Il ajouta un sortilège nain que les mineurs trapus utilisaient pour faire pénétrer leurs pioches dans la pierre la plus résistante et le jeta sur les couteaux tandis qu'ils étaient encore en vol.  
  
Le Ked'rallirri était rapide, mais pas *aussi* rapide. En essayant d'éviter le premier et le deuxième couteau - que Harry avait délibérément jeté avec un angle large - il se plaçait parfaitement pour le troisième. Les deux premiers couteaux se plantèrent à moitié dans le carrelage, tandis que le dernier fit un 'thunk' satisfaisant en s'enterrant jusqu'à la poignée dans la poitrine de l'animal - directement au coeur.  
  
Harry atterrit, haletant, s'accroupit à côté du Ked'rallirri mort avec un autre couteau dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre.  
  
Aucun autre danger ne se présenta et il abandonna le temps-rapide avec assurance.  
  
Le son et le mouvement reprirent leur flux normal.  
  
Il y avait un silence abasourdi.  
  
Harry cligna des yeux de surprise. Il aurait attendu au moins *quelque* panique et des cris perçants...  
  
"Sainte Merde ..." vint le chuchotement rauque d'un élève dans le hall calmé.  
  
Embarrassé et essayant de rattraper la situation, Harry rangea sa baguette dans son étui et re-clippa le couteau à son protège-bras. Il se retourna vers les décombres qui était son bout à la table des professeurs, seulement pour voir Severus se relevant encore du sol. Ce fut alors que Harry se rendit compte que le combat entier avait seulement duré une seconde ou deux du commencement à la fin. Il l'avait finie avant de donné à qui que ce soit *le temps* de s'affoler.  
  
Albus se leva de son siège au centre de la table des professeurs et annonça gravement, "Et maintenant - grace à notre démonstration *pratique* - je suppose que vous êtes tous *pleinement* conscients de comment vous comporter autour de notre nouveau professeur de Défense. " Il regarda gravement le corps étudiant choqué par dessus ses verres. "N'importe quel élève," entonna-t-il, "qui serait assez irréfléchi pour ignorer cette démonstration ne sera pas puni - puisque les conséquences de sa sottise seront prises comme punition suffisante."  
  
Stupéfié, Harry regarda fixement le Directeur. Il eut le plaisir de remarquer que les autres enseignants étaient tout aussi étonnés par l'annonce d'Albus que *lui* l'était.  
  
"Bon Dieu, Albus!" s'exclama Minerva. "Ne me dites pas que vous avez laissé cette *chose* entrer ici juste pour marquer un *point * ?!"  
  
"C'était un point qui *devait* être marqué, Minerva," répondit-il sérieusement. Mais alors il la regarda tristement et ajouta, "je suis étonné, cependant, que vous me croiriez capable de laisser vraiment entrer un animal dangereux dans l'école." Et ensuite il fit un geste vers la carcasse morte sur le sol. Harry se tourna vers celle-ci juste à temps pour voir le 'Ked'rallirri' se dissoudre en une pile de branches dissemblables attachées ensemble avec des bandes de vieux tissu. "Il n'y a jamais eu de danger réel," expliqua Albus.  
  
// Oh, si il y en *avait* bien un, // bouillit Harry de colère.  
  
Tandis que Madame Bibine et Severus essayaient de reconstituer leur fin de la table - et leur dîner - à leur condition d'avant démonstration, Harry s'approcha calmement et tranquillement d'Albus et dit, "Directeur - un mot en privé, si cela ne vous dérange pas..."  
  
Albus inclina simplement la tête et le précéda hors du hall.  
  
---Oo00oo----  
  
À la table des Gryffondors, Seamus Finnigan murmurait doucement, "Nous sommes condamnés - nous sommes ... *tous* condamnés" et cela semblait être l'avis général de tous les présents. Même les Serpentards semblaient inquiets - et quelques uns d'entre *eux* avaient des Mangemorts pour parents!  
  
Ron Weasley était blanc sous le choc et disait à une Hermione pâle, "Nous... Ginny et moi ... nous l'avons rencontré cet été - avons mangé des glaces avec lui, même ... et nous ... nous étions juste *assis* là! ... aucun avertissement ... pas une pensée ... nous ... nous aurions pu être *tués*!"  
  
"Mais moi *je l'aimais bien*!" gémit Ginny de plus loin le long de la table.  
  
Assis en face d'eux, Neville Longdubat tremblait et disait, "Nous ... nous tous allons mourir ... n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que nous allons mourir... Comment ... comment est-ce que je vais expliquer cela à Grand-mère ? - après que je sois mort ?"  
  
Ce fut Hermione qui se remit finalement assez longtemps pour remettre quelque sens dans la conversation.  
  
Avalant, elle dit, "Cela ... il n'est pas possible que ce soit si mauvais que cela..."  
  
"Non - cela pourrait être pire!" l'interrompit Ron. Mais ses mots servirent seulement à ennuyer Hermione, lui donnant l'impulsion pour continuer d'un ton beaucoup plus ferme.  
  
"Arrête-ça, Ron!" ordonna-t-elle et ensuite regarda la table autour d'elle. "Est-il venu à l'esprit de n'importe lequel d'entre vous que *Dumbledore* l'a engagé ? Je veux dire... pensez-vous vraiment que le Directeur lui laisserait enseigner ici s'il était *vraiment* dangereux ?"  
  
"*Vraiment* dangereux! ?" s'exclama Seamus, "Par opposition à *quoi*! ? - au *monstre* qu'il a tué ?"  
  
"Et bien, il ne ressemble plus beaucoup à un monstre maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Hermione. Et sous jetèrent à contrecoeur un coup d'oeil au paquet de bois que Hagrid enlemportait plutôt rapidement hors de la salle. "En fait," continua Hermione, "si vous vous rappelez ce que Dumbledore et Professeur Ash ont *tous les deux* dit, alors nous devons seulement faire attention de ne pas le *surprendre*. *Mon* opinion est qu'il ne peut pas faire autrement. Si quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, le surprend, alors il attaque probablement avant même d'avoir compris qui c'était."  
  
"Oh, eh bien, cela *arrange* tout, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Lavende Brown de trois places plus loin. "C'est parfait pour les gens qui marchent dans les couloirs comme des éléphants - mais en ce qui concerne ceux de nous qui ne le font *pas*? Et si nous le surprenons *accidentellement*? Et s'il est occupé à quelque chose et ne nous *remarque* simplement pas ?"  
  
Hermione répondit, "Je doute qu'un Mage de Guerre soit *si* distrait - même s'il *était* vraiment concentré sur quelque chose." Plusieurs personnes commencèrent à élever des objections, mais Hermione les ignora. "*Mais*," termina-t-elle, "si vous êtes *vraiment* si inquiets que cela, alors vous pouvez tous faire comme *je* vais faire - et trouver quelque chose à porter qui fera du bruit chaque fois que vous vous déplacerez."  
  
Plusieurs personnes clignèrent des yeux. "Quelque chose qui fait du bruit ?" demanda Seamus. "Comme quoi ?"  
  
"Et bien," répondit Hermione, "je pensais au bracelet que ma mère m'a donné pour mon dernier anniversaire - il est dans mon coffre - et il a ces minuscules *cloches* dessus. Je pense que cela fera l'affaire."  
  
"Seamus et moi n'allons pas porter des *cloches*!" s'exclama la voix outragée de Ron. Seamus lui-même - avec tous les autres garçons qui écoutaient - acquiescèrent bruyamment.  
  
"Très bien alors," répondit Hermione d'un ton supérieur, "Assurez-vous simplement que vous ne surprennez pas notre nouveau Professeur de Défense."  
  
Les garçons à la table la regardèrent tous d'un air impuissant.  
  
Après quelques moments, la voix effrayée de Neville lui chuchota, "Hermione ? As-tu des cloches en trop ?"  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
En attendant, l'objet de tant de discussion avait suivi Albus Dumbledore dans une pièce inoccupée à peu de distance du réfectoire.  
  
"Que *diable* pensiez-vous *faire* ?!" dit Harry avec emphase au Directeur. "C'était une idée *incroyablement* stupide! Avez-vous *quelque* idée d'exactement combien dangereux c'était! ?" Albus resta calmement debout devant lui et laissa Harry sortir tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Finalement, les mots, "Quelqu'un pourrait avoir été *tué*!" semblèrent faire une impression - mais pas une que Harry attendait.  
  
Avec un regard de surprise - vite suivi de compréhension - le visage d'Albus s'arrangea alors en une expression d'intense compassion et de sympathie, ce qui défit finalement le reste de la colère de Harry. Le jeune Mage de Guerre - maintenant plus embarrassé que fâché - posa une dernière question : "*Pourquoi*, Albus ? Dites-moi pourquoi vous l'avez fait! Ce n'était pas nécessaire - ils avaient *déja* compris..."  
  
"Pas tous," répondit Albus très doucement. Alors il soupira. "Ash", expliqua-t-il, "peu importe ce que vous pourriez penser, je ne suis *pas* entré dans cette salle ce soir avec l'intention de vous imposer cette démonstration. Croyez-moi s'il vous plaît quand je dis que j'espérais, en fait, ardemment que ce ne serait pas nécessaire du tout. Cependant, je devais être préparé."  
  
Alors il ajouta, "Tandis que le reste de la salle vous observait, *je* *les* observais - et oui, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient tout aussi intimidés que nous aurions pu le souhaiter. Mais *quelques uns* d'entre eux... Ash, il y en avait un ou deux qui pensaient évidemment que cela pourrait être un *challenge* de vous surprendre - et d'autres qui - tandis que suffisamment effrayés - ne semblaient pas faire le rapport comme quoi vos compétences pourraient être dangereuses pour *eux*." Et alors, Harry se rappela l'attitude d'Hagrid - comme si la routine effrayante de Mage de Guerre de Harry était très impressionnante, mais ne le concernait pas *lui*. "Et puis," conclut Albus, "il y avait un ou deux de nos élèves les plus cyniques qui n'étaient simplement pas le moins du monde impressionnés par notre théâtre."  
  
"Quelques uns des enfants à Serpentard," devina Harry. "Et un ou deux de Serdaigle," acquiesça Albus. "Ils ont tendance à être très analytiques, vous savez - et cela ne m'étonnerait pas que plusieurs d'entre eux aient su ce que nous essayions de faire dès l'instant où vous êtes entré dans la salle."  
  
Harry vit l'argument d'Albus et comprit même que - pour que la démonstration marche correctement - Albus n'auraient pas pu lui en parler d'avance.  
  
Alors il se souvint : "Vous n'avez pas même averti les autres enseignants!"  
  
"Non," acquiesça le Directeur. "Mais *eux* vous connaissent depuis plus d'un mois maintenant et vous avez fait un travail excellent à les charmer dans votre poche. J'ose dire qu'ils se remettront du choc très rapidement et le relégueront bientôt au niveau approprié d'importance."  
  
Harry gémit. "Et en attendant, ils vont penser je suis pire que Maugrey Fol Oeil!"  
  
Albus leva un sourcil interrogateur vers lui. "Vous connaissez Alastor ?" demanda-t-il, surpris.  
  
"De réputation seulement," vint la réponse sardonique de Harry - ce qui était vrai puisque l'Auror infâmement paranoïaque avait été enlevé avant même d'avoir enseigné à une simple classe à Poudlard.  
  
"Oh," commenta Albus. Après un moment, il ajouta, "Pour ce que cela vaut, Ash, je vous présente des excuses pour la nécessité de mes actions. J'espère que vous comprenez que je ne ferais jamais une telle chose à moins de n'estimer avoir aucun choix."  
  
"Non, je *comprends*, Albus. L'excuse est inutile." Alors Harry se redressa et dit, "Nous devrions probablement revenir - ou ils penseront tous que je vous *ai* vraiment tué."  
  
"Dans un instant," répondit Albus, "mais d'abord, je pense que nous devrions parler de pourquoi vous avez été si boulversé par mes actions."  
  
Harry le regarda simplement. "Vous balguez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous *devez* vous moquer de moi."  
  
"Pas du tout," répondit Albus doucement. "Naturellement, je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez mécontent de moi - mais votre réaction était beaucoup plus extrême que j'avais prévu."  
  
Harry savait qu'Albus essayait de marquer quelque point ou autre sur son comportement, mais le jeune homme était encore trop instable pour jouer à des jeux mentaux avec le vieux sorcier rusé devant lui. "Ecoutez, Albus," répondit-il, "si vous avez quelque chose à dire - dites-le. À l'heure actuelle, je ne suis pas en condition d'essayer de le figurer par moi- même."  
  
Albus le regarda très soigneusement. "Je pense," commença-t-il, "que vous étiez aussi effrayé par mon 'tour' que les élèves."  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils. "Et bien, bien sûr je l'étais!" affirma-t-il. "Albus, c'était dangereux - quelqu'un aurait pu avoir été blessé!"  
  
"En fait, vous avez dit ' Quelqu'un aurait pu être tué '."  
  
"Et alors ?" répliqua Harry, "c'est vrai."  
  
"Est-ce que ce l'est ?" demanda Albus. "L'est-ce vraiment ?" Harry savait qu'il devait avoir eu l'air tout à fait confus à ce point. "Ash", continua Albus, "Y a t-il jamais eu un moment où vous n'avez pas su ce que vous faisiez ? Est-ce que vos couteaux auraient vraiment pu frapper un élève par accident ? Il me semble que la *première* chose que vous avez faites a été de mettre Professeur Rogue hors de danger et *alors* vous vous êtes présenté comme cible suivante. Même dans mon bureau, pendant votre entretien - vous ne m'avez jamais blessé et je vous ai pris par surprise complète alors aussi."  
  
Stupéfié, Harry y pensa. *Est-ce que* quelqu'un avait vraiment été en danger ? Il savait qu'il y avait eu une chance que le faux Ked'rallirri ait pu frapper un de ses couteaux hors course - mais à ce moment-là le couteau aurait perdu beaucoup de son élan et serait probablement tombé de manière incontrôlable. Cela aurait été une malchance *incroyable* qu'un élève ait subit une blessure que Pompom ne pouvait pas guérir en quelques secondes. Le Ked'rallirri lui-même n'avait jamais été une menace réelle - Albus n'aurait pas laissé son faux-monstre blesser vraiment qui que ce soit. // Alors pourquoi étais-je tellement en colère ? // se demanda-t-il.  
  
Finalement, Harry admit, "J'*étais* effrayé - mais je ne sais pas *pourquoi*."  
  
"Je crois que vous étiez effrayés de *vous-même *," répondit Albus. "- effrayé par combien dangereux vous pouvez être quand vous le devez - et effrayé par les compétences-mêmes que vous avez acquis en tant que Mage de Guerre."  
  
Harry cligna des yeux. // Effrayé de *moi-même* ? "// C'était une pensée étrange, cependant, cela *semblait* être la bonne réponse.  
  
"Vous devez surmonter cette crainte," l'avertit Albus, "car tandis qu'il est prudent d'être prudent autour d'autres, être craintif servira seulement à vous isoler et peut-être même à provoquer la chose même dont vous avez peur."  
  
Harry considéra cela. Il y avait quelque chose dans les mots d'Albus et il devrait y penser soigneusement plus tard. "J'y travaillerai," acquiesça-t- il, mais pour le moment, il y avait juste encore un chose qu'il voulait vraiment entendre : "mais promettez-moi, Albus, que vous ne referez pas cela!"  
  
Gravement, Albus répondit, "Je jure que je ne *cela* referai pas pendant l'année scolaire." Alors tristement, il ajouta, "Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous promettre plus que cela. Si vous restez enseignant ici l'année d'après - et bien, les nouvelles première années..."  
  
"Je peux vivre avec cela," acquiesça Harry. "Retournerez-vous au réfectoire avec moi ?" demanda Albus.  
  
Avec une ironie désabusée, Harry répondit, "Je devrais peut-être gratter mon dîner du sol, mais je serai damné si je vais me coucher sans dîner à *mon* âge!"  
  
"Vous! ?" Albus rit, "Et *moi * ? J'aurai de la chance si Severus n'a pas volé le mien en représailles pour la perte du *sien *!"  
  
Harry rit - ce *serait* une chose très Rogue que le maître de potions puisse faire - et ce fut avec une certaine joie qu'ils retournèrent tous les deux au réfectoire.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Finalement, Severus *n'avait pas* volé le dîner d'Albus - les elfes de maison avaient fourni des repas de remplacement et avaient aidé à nettoyer le désordre.  
  
Il y eut une certaine somme de soulagement qui ondula parmi les élèves quand - indemne - leur Directeur reprit sa place à la Grande Table et bien que Madame Bibine soit évidemment un peu troublée quant à sa perception de lui, elle avait courageusement essayé de converser avec Harry. Cela, bien sûr, se passa très bien aussitôt que l'un d'entre eux mentionna des balais. Mais cela ne faisait rien pour Severus, qui mangea son repas en silence et refusa de participer.  
  
Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, son aîné répondit finalement aux tentatives de Harry pour communiquer avec les mots, "Mage de Guerre - la prochaine fois que vous vous sentirez contraint de me renverser en arrière et de jeter mon dîner par terre, j'apprécierais énormément que vous essayiez de vous retenir."  
  
"Très bien," murmura Harry, "la prochaine fois je vous jetterai juste *devant* le monstre qui attaquera."  
  
Madame Bibine déguisa un rire avec des toussotements polis.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
À la fin du repas, Albus se leva pour faire ses annonces et avertissements annuels. Il y avait le bout habituel sur la Forêt Interdite et l'interdiction d'utiliser de la magie dans les couloirs, mais quand le Directeur annonça les matchs de Quidditch en deuxième semaine du trimestre, les Gryffondors - qui avaient maintenant *tous* remarqué l'absence de Harry - commençaient à avoir l'air plus qu'un peu inquiets.  
  
Ce fut alors là que Dumbledore fit éclater une bombe...  
  
"Et pour mon annonce finale - avant que nous tous ne nous retirions dans nos lits - je voudrais rassurer ceux d'entre vous qui êtes inquiets de la location du jeune M. Potter." À la table des Gryffondors, Ron et Hermione furent soudainement captivés par les mots du Directeur. "Vous pouvez être tranquilles en sachant qu'il est en sécurité et en bonne santé, cependant il est de mon triste devoir de vous informer qu'il ne suivra pas les cours à Poudlard avec le reste d'entre nous cette année." Il y eut un murmure général dans la salle comme les élèves commençaient à spéculer d'une manière extravagante sur ce qui était arrivé au 'Survivant'.  
  
Quelques accusations furent lancées à la table des Serpentards, mais quand Ron la regarda, il réussit à attraper Drago Malfoy dans un moment sans surveillance, et il pouvait dire que la Némésis aux cheveux pâles de Harry n'avait pas plus d'indices sur ce qui se passait que qui que ce soit d'autre. Alors Drago l'attrapa à le regarder fixement et la confusion se transforma en un petit sourire satisfait.  
  
"On va vous écraser sur le terrain de Quidditch, Gryffondorques!" cria-t- il.  
  
La table des Gryffondors gémit en réalisant que le meilleur attrapeur qu'ils aient eu en un siècle n'allait pas être dans l'équipe cette année - et *ça* en plus du fait que leurs meilleurs batteurs - Fred et George Weasley - avaient passé leur diplôme l'année *dernière*!  
  
Harry observa Severus du coin de l'oeil et vit un tirement vif d'amusement au coin de la bouche de Sev. // Oh, *vraiment * ? // pensa-t-il - ses propres lèvres se tirant d'un coup sec avec un amusement semblable. // Nous devrons juste *voir* cela, n'est-ce pas ? //  
  
"C'en est assez de *cela*," annonça Professeur McGonagall en sautant sur ses pieds à côté d'Albus. " Le Quidditch est un sport *d'équipe*," et elle regarda fixement la table des Serpentards, "et la perte d'un ou deux joueurs permet seulement à de *nouveaux* talents d'être ajoutés au jeu." Tout les Gryffondors se revigorèrent alors et regardèrent avec bon espoir vers les nouvelles première années - qui les regardèrent nerveusement .  
  
"Exactement," acquiesça Albus tandis que Minerva reprenait sa place. "Et j'aimerais aussi rappeler à tous ici qu'un bon esprit sportif est une qualité *essentielle* pour quiconque veut jouer pour nos équipes." Alors il regarda d'une manière significative la table des Serpentards et ajouta d'un ton menaçant, "-pour *toutes* nos équipes."  
  
Drago n'eut pas du tout l'air repentant pour son commentaire 'Gryffondorque'.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Peu après, Albus les mena dans la chanson de Poudlard, tandis que Harry feignait de ne pas connaître les paroles.  
  
Alors les élèves partirent *enfin* pour leurs dortoirs respectifs, laissant les enseignants bavarder entre eux et se retirer dans leurs propres lits.  
  
Le sujet principal de conversation était probablement le même et pour les élèves et les enseignants - où était Harry Potter ?  
  
"Albus," commença Minerva, "que voulez-vous dire quand vous dites que M. Potter est en sécurité et en bonne santé? Pourquoi il ne suit-il pas les cours à l'école cette année ?"  
  
Les autres enseignants étaient concernés de la même façon .  
  
Avec "vous savez qui" si actif, ils étaient tous inquiets de la location du jeune homme qui l'avait défait la dernière fois.  
  
Harry lui-même, était quelque peu amer de leur attitude, puisque personne ne *lui* avait demandé s'il désirait affronter un fou puissant juste pour *qu'ils* puissent dormir mieux la nuit. En fait, il avait toujours trouvé les espérances du monde sorcier plus qu'un peu insultantes - comme si *sa* vie était d'une façon ou d'une autre moins importante que celle de qui que ce soit d'autre.  
  
Cependant, au moins quelques uns des enseignants présents semblaient être authentiquement inquiets et Harry fut satisfait de remarquer que malgré toute la haine et le cynisme supposés de Sev, le maître de potions semblait être parmi ceux qui étaient vraiment inquiets pour *lui*.  
  
Albus rassura chacun que oui, il était absolument certain que tout *était* pour le mieux et non, il ne pouvait rien leur dire de plus. Oui, il avait un moyen de vérifier si Harry allait bien ou pas, et non, il n'allait pas non plus leur dire ce que *cela* était.  
  
Hagrid resta silencieux tout ce temps et disparut vers chez lui avant que toutes les questions n'aient été épuisées. Harry lui-même partit lorsque Severus le fit, faisant silencieusement des excuses à Albus pour l'abandonner à son corps enseignant inquiet.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se trouva à marcher avec lassitude derrière Severus, espérant que le scandale initial sur sa disparition ne s'abattrait pas sur l'école pendant encore au moins un jour. Il allait être dur d'enseigner à ses premières classes demain sans toute la chanson et la danse qu'une frénésie de médias produirait. *Aujourd'hui* avait été suffisament dur!  
  
Comme ils tournaient tous les deux dans le couloir isolé qui abritait leurs quartiers respectifs, Harry dut sévèrement se rappeler ne pas laisser ses vieilles habitudes le conduire directement dans les quartiers de Sev par erreur.  
  
Alors, fatigué comme il l'était, il manqua tout juste de se heurter au dos des robes de l'autre homme quand le maître de potions s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna pour lui faire face. L'expression sur le visage de Sev disait qu'il se venait de rendre compte qu'il était suivi.  
  
"Et où," demanda Severus irrité, "pensez-vous donc aller ?"  
  
----oo00oo---- 


	5. premieres leçons

======================================= ===========  
  
LE MIROIR DE PEUT-ÊTRE  
  
  
  
- Premières Leçons-  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Harry soupira. Pourquoi devait-il s'occuper de ça *maintenant*? S'il avait réfléchit tant soit peu à la situation, il serait resté hors de vue jusqu'à ce que Severus entre dans ses quartiers, après quoi, Harry aurait pu aller au lit sans plus de confrontations ou de surprises.  
  
// D'autre part, // pensa Harry, // c'est *ma* maison aussi maintenant - et je serai damné si j'esquive en feignant de vivre quelque part ailleurs ... // alors il répondit calmement à la question de Severus avec la simple déclaration : "Je vais à mes quartiers, Professeur."  
  
"Et bien, si vous pensiez les trouver en me suivant," dit Severus d'un ton rogue, "alors il est de mon triste devoir de vous informer que mes quartiers ne sont *pas* situés près des autres chambres du personnel et vous vous dirigez entièrement dans la mauvaise direction ."  
  
Harry résista à la tentation de soupirer de nouveau.  
  
"Mes quartiers sont aussi dans ce couloir, Professeur," répondit-il. "J'ai demandé des chambres dans un emplacement calme et isolé. Etant donné 'la démonstration' de ce soir, je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi."  
  
Severus cligna des yeux, "Il doit y avoir quelque erreur..."  
  
"J'ai emménagé il y a deux jours." l'assura Harry. "Je pense pouvoir connaitre le chemin maintenant."  
  
"Non, non - vous *devez* vous tromper - je vous aurais vu - j'aurais été informé..."  
  
Doucement, Harry répondit, "Un oubli de la part d'Albus, je suis sûr..."  
  
Severus fronça des sourcils à la mention du nom du Directeur. "Un oubli..." répéta-t-il lentement. Ses yeux se rétrécirent.  
  
"Peut-être," suggéra Harry légèrement, "serait-il plus facile si nous allions simplement voir. Alors, si je me trompe, vous pourrez m'indiquer la bonne direction - et si je ne me trompe pas, vous pourrez voir par vous- même quelle porte est la mienne."  
  
Le maître de potions ne pouvait évidemment trouver aucune faute avec une solution si simple et ainsi - avec un faible air d'appréhension sur son visage - il suivit Harry silencieusement le long du couloir.  
  
Harry savait que les quelques autres portes de ce couloir s'ouvraient sur des espaces nus, froids, moisis, sans eau, sans salles de bains, sans chauffage, ou autres agréments. Ils étaient simplement utilisés pour le stockage et souvent pas-même cela. Certains d'entre eux étaient complètement vides à part une toile d'araignée occasionnelle. Les chambres de Severus étaient de beaucoup les plus grandes d'entre elles et Harry était assez sûr qu'il avait fallu beaucoup d'effort il y a quelques années pour les rendre habitables. A l'instant, Severus pensait sans aucun doute qu'un travail semblable devrait être exécuté pour rendre n'importe laquelle des autres pièces supportable - et sûrement qu'il aurait remarqué *cela*, puisque c'était seulement quelques portes plus loin.  
  
Harry, cependant, était complètement sûr qu'Albus avaient ordonné que le travail soit fait derrière un charme d'insonorisation - et si Sev' devait coincer le Directeur à ce propos, Albus prétendrait sans aucun doute que cela avait été fait de cette manière uniquement pour que son Maître de Potions au tempéramment vif ne soit pas dérangé.  
  
Harry doutait que Severus croirait *cela*, pas plus que *lui* le faisait.  
  
Trois portes avant l'appartement de Severus - et du côté opposé du couloir - Harry s'arrêta devant une porte de bois, simple mais solide.  
  
"Ouvre toi," dit-il et ensuite s'effaça de côté, invitant d'un geste Severus à entrer.  
  
"Ouvre toi! ?" s'exclama Severus d'étonnement. "C'est votre idée d'un mot de passe! ?"  
  
Harry renifla, amusé, "Bien, bien sûr, cela ne marchera pas pour *tout le monde*," répondit-il. "Un élève pourrait rester ici à hurler ' Ouvre toi! ' de tous ses poumons toute la nuit et cela ne leur servirait pas."  
  
"Une revendication que j'espère dévotement que vous ne testerez pas," dit Severus aigrement.  
  
"J'ose dire que j'irais probablement ouvrir la porte après quelques minutes," acquiesça Harry doucement. "Voulez-vous vous rassurer que je n'ai pas simplement ouvert un placard de stockage ? Vous êtes plus que bienvenu puisque nous sommes, en effet, devenus voisins."  
  
Comme son aîné se tournait pour examiner la porte, il semblait presque attiré par une sorte de fascination horrifiée - une qui était entièrement amenée par le mot 'le voisin'.  
  
Une fois que Sev' fut passé devant lui, Harry suivi tranquillement. Il s'arrêta juste sur le pas de la porte, permettant à l'autre homme d'avoir une vue sans restriction de la pièce entière. Harry, bien sûr, avait apporté très peu de choses avec lui. Tous les meubles en vue appartenaient à Poudlard, aussi bien que les quelques carpettes, tapisseries et images ornant le sol et les murs. La seule chose qu'il s'était vraiment offerte était le lit, qui n'était pas visible de cette pièce et qu'il avait acheté lui-même parce qu'il y avait simplement des choses sur lesquelles il n'accepterait pas de compromis s'il avait le choix. Ailleurs dans la pièce principale, il y avait aussi une bibliothèque avec les quelques romans de Harry et des livres de sortilèges dedans et deux fauteuils usés et rembourrés devant la cheminée. Avec un geste et un doux murmure, Harry alluma discrètement une petite étincelle dans le foyer et lui permit de croître doucement en un rougeoiement doux.  
  
L'appartement de Harry était une combinaison étrange d'effets de lumière - les chandeliers traditionnels accrochés sur les murs, mais beaucoup d'entre eux n'étaient pas allumés. Il y avait seulement besoin de quelques-uns d'entre eux dispersés dans la pièce pour fournir assez de lumière de fond pour un but général. Pour un éclairage de travail plus intense - ou créer un effet décoratif plaisant - Harry préférait les petits globes de lumière dirigée que les Elfes utilisaient généralement. Ils étaient en partie de nature chimique, mais la lumière qu'ils émettaient était considérablement augmentée par l'utilisation de sortilèges. Harry en avait dispersé une douzaine autour de la pièce et plusieurs d'entre eux étaient en fait sur le sol, pointant vers le haut pour que les objets au-dessus d'eux soient éclairés de dessous. Il était peu probable que Severus ait pu voir cet effet d'éclairage auparavant.  
  
Le maître de potions lui-même étudiait maintenant soigneusement les bibelots divers et le mobilier. Ils étaient tous vieux et quelque peu les plus usagés. Harry avait seulement demandé à Albus le minimum absolu en mobilier - mais il avait aussi demandé libres accès à beaucoup de secteurs de stockage du château. Aussitôt qu'il était arrivé et avait déballé ses quelques affaires personnelles, Harry étaient alors allé aux cuisines et s'était procuré l'aide de Dobby pour fouiller pièce par pièce pour trouver des propriétés abandonées et cassées. L'elfe de maison enthousiaste avait été seulement trop heureux d'aider et ensemble, ils avaient trouvé toutes sortes de choses intéressantes avec lesquelles remplir les quartiers de Harry. Bien sûr, la plupart d'entre elles était endommagée de quelque façon - mais cela servait pour remplir les places vides sur les étagères et le dessus des tables et donnait à la pièce un air de vécu qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir eu, de droit.  
  
Tandis que Severus étudiait le mobilier de Harry, le Mage de Guerre l'étudiait *lui*. Debout à côté de la porte, observant l'examen silencieux de Sev, Harry sentit momentanément la forte envie ridicule d'appeler : ' Il m'a suivi jusqu'à la maison, maman - je peux le garder ? ' Mais à cette étape dans leur rapport ténu, il savait que le faire lui aliénerait probablement l'autre homme pour la vie - sinon plus.  
  
Alors au lieu de cela, Harry absorba simplement la présence de Severus et aprécia l'occasion de le regarder sans réserve au milieu de sa salle de séjour. Avec un sens de contentement, Harry s'appuya contre le bord de la porte ouverte et observa les longues surfaces du visage de Sev; la manière avec laquelle il se tenait debout; la pente de ses épaules; le mouvement de ses longues mains élégantes; et la manière avec laquelle ses robes se drapaient en tombant autour de son corps.  
  
Severus était plus grand que Harry de plusieurs centimètres et il se déplaçait avec une économie gracieuse de mouvements que Harry savait avoir été acquise de haute lutte. Harry pouvait se rappeler Severus lui raconter qu'enfant il avait été maladroit - le résultat d'avoir grandi trop rapidement, et devait constamment se rappeler qu'il était plus grand qu'il pensait l'être - et avec une enjambée plus longue et une portée de bras plus grande. Sev' avait aussi admis qu'à l'époque cela avait semblé prendre une éternité avant que ses coudes et genoux ne soient finalement où il s'attendait à ce qu'ils soient.  
  
Pas étonnant que l'homme marchât habituellement à grands pas partout avec une telle force et vitesse - il en avait probablement pris l'habitude simplement pour aprécier le sentiment d'équilibre et d'agilité après avoir été traité de 'manche' si longtemps. Alors, comme le temps avançait, cela aurait facilement glissé dans son inconscient comme son mode de marche habituel.  
  
// Et, bien sûr, // sourit Harry, // avec sa taille et ce 'regard' - la manière avec laquelle il se déplaçait était aussi tout à fait utile pour intimider les gens - ses élèves n'étant pas les derniers de ceux-là. // Alors, Severus se tourna et Harry constata que *lui* était maintenant celui qui était regardé fixement.  
  
Après un moment, Severus Rogue admit à contrecoeur, "Il semblerait que *j'*étais celui qui se trompait - vous semblez en effet avoir des quartiers dans ce couloir."  
  
"Êtes-vous sûr ?" le taquina Harry, "Vous n'avez pas encore vu la cuisine ni la salle de bains," et ensuite quelque fragment de diablerie le fit ajouter, "Oh et bien sûr, il y a une chambre à coucher à laquelle vous devriez très certainement jeter aussi un coup d'oeil."  
  
Severus cligna des yeux, ayant momentanément l'air dérouté. Alors il fronça les sourcils légèrement. "Je ne vois aucun besoin d'être sarcastique," dit- il dit amèrement, "j'étais dans l'erreur - je l'ai admis - point à la ligne," et il se dirigea brusquement vers la porte.  
  
"Quoi ?" demanda Harry, "Non, attendez - écoutez, je suis désolé - je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça," et il barra sortie d'un bras levé. "Je ... je sais que vous avez eu cet endroit pour vous seul pendant une longue période de temps et ... et je voulais seulement que vous sachiez que je ne ferais pas ... et bien ... exploser des choses, ou développer des armes expérimentales ici, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. J'estime mon calme et ma tranquilité autant que vous le faites et je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous déranger."  
  
Planté devant le bras levé de Harry, Severus Rogue leva vers lui un sourcil dédaigneux. "Comme vous avez déjà déclaré que vous aviez emménagé ici il y a deux *jours* - un fait duquel j'étais complètement inconscient jusqu'à ce soir - je ne vois aucun problème à continuer comme nous avons commencé - dans ce cas, nous devrions tous les deux réussir à avoir autant de calme et de tranquilité que nous pourrions souhaiter en avoir." Alors Severus jeta un coup d'oeil dédaigneux au bras barrant la sortie et puis de nouveau à Harry. Le sourcil se souleva de nouveau dans une question inexprimée.  
  
En réponse, Harry enleva à contre-coeur son bras et observa Severus s'éloigner rapidement à grands pas le long du couloir vers ses propres quartiers. Sentant qu'il avait sérieusement fait rater quelque chose - mais ne pouvait pas dire exactement ce que c'était - Harry décida qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un bain chaud suivi d'une bonne nuit de repos. Il trouverait tout le reste de cela demain.  
  
Le contact chaud de Hagrid dans son coeur quelques minutes plus tard, servit seulement à le détendre plus dans l'eau chaude et savonneuse.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Ce fut un Severus Rogue irrité et confus qui revint dans son propre appartement.  
  
Il était irrité parce que sa vie privée très estimée comptait apparemment de si que personne ne s'était même dérangé à lui *dire* qu'il allait avoir 'un voisin' - et il était confus parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Albus lui *ferait* cela. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit sur le fait que le Directeur avait délibérément 'oublié' de lui en parler et aucun doute non plus qu'il était bien trop tard pour changer cela maintenant et il devrait seulement vivre avec.  
  
Mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, Severus Rogue était aussi confondu par l'homme qui vivait maintenant très près de lui dans le couloir.  
  
Ash - un Mage de Guerre.  
  
Un *Mage*.  
  
Severus n'avait pas manqué le petit bout de magie qui avait si habilement allumé le feu dans le foyer. Sans baguette à sa main et avec à peine un son pour activer le sort, Ash avait effectué un morceau très subtil et utile de magie. Severus était intensément curieux de savoir de quelle espèce particulière il l'avait appris.  
  
Les humains avaient besoin de baguettes pour concentrer correctement leur magie. Sans baguette, ils avaient toujours la magie, mais elle était imprévisible et il était impossible de la contrôler correctement. On apprenait aux enfants à canaliser leur pouvoir à travers leurs baguettes de telle sorte qu'en vieillissant, l'habitude deviendrait enracinée et ils ne causeraient plus des éclats impulsifs de magie capricieuse chaque fois qu'ils ressentaient des émotions fortes - que cela soit du bonheur, de la douleur, de la crainte, ou même de l'amour . De cette façon, un sorcier ou une sorcière adulte auraient un plein contrôle et une pleine conscience de leurs capacités magiques.  
  
Comment alors, quelqu'un avait-il appris à penser suffisamment comme un non- humain - *n'importe quel* non-humain - pour pouvoir utiliser d'autres formes de magie ? Et où aurait-il rencontré des non-humains qui désirent lui enseigner ? Qui *était* cet homme vivant pratiquement à côté à lui ?  
  
Severus s'était attendu à ce que l'appartement du Mage lui donne quelques indices en ce qui concerne ces questions. Mais au lieu de cela, il avait été accueilli par une pièce qui ne révélait absolument rien.  
  
L'appartement du Mage avait été plein de vieilles nippes dépareillées et endommagées. Prise individuellement, chacune était de la camelote qui devrait avoir été jetée. Pourtant quand on regardait l'ensemble - et particulièrement sous ces étranges petites lumières dirigées - l'effet total en était un de chaleur et de couleur. Les petites choses fripées se mélangeaient sans à-coup ensemble pour créer une maison accueillante qui avait l'air d'avoir été habitée par son propriétaire depuis un certain nombre d'années.  
  
Mais sur inspection plus proche, chaque meuble et souvenir décoratif venait évidemment de l'école. Il n'y avait absolument rien de l'histoire personnelle ou de l'expérience de l'homme dans *ne serait-ce que l'un* d'eux.  
  
Le commérage de la salle des professeurs disait que le Mage était arrivé au chemin de traverse sans rien d'autre que les vêtements moldus qu'il portait - et il apparaissait à regarder son appartement que cela pourrait bien être le cas. Un autre homme - faisant face à la même situation - aurait probablement acheté de nouvelles choses, même si celles-ci n'avaient pas eu le même sens usé, intime. Ou bien, il aurait pu choisir de laisser les murs nus jusqu'à ce que le temps et l'expérience aient naturellement accumulé ce qui manquait.  
  
Mais le Mage de Guerre n'avait fait aucune de ces deux choses. Au lieu de cela, il avait choisi de se s'immerger dans l'histoire longue et très personnelle de Poudlard-même.  
  
Chaque tapisserie usée - chaque bibelot bosselé - avait son utilisation passée et les abus subis clairement imprimés sur sa surface. Il y avait même un vieux chaudron sur une des tables - enfoncé vers l'intérieur sur un côté - que Severus lui-même avait utilisé en tant qu'élève - et qui avait été détruit quand la potion d'un de ses voisins avait éclaté à côté de lui. Severus avait été étonné de voir ce vieux chaudron et étrangement heureux qu'il soit de nouveau utilisé - même si Ash *ne l'utilisait* que pour contenir des parchemins roulés.  
  
Mais le point était, comme tout le reste dans la pièce, vous pouviez dire que le chaudron avait été *utilisé* - qu'il avait une histoire - et au lieu de son propre passé, le Mage de Guerre utilisait les expériences accumulées de chaque objet pour s'enfoncer dans l'histoire de *l'école*.  
  
N'importe quel élève qui entrait dans l'appartement de Ash ne sentirait pas qu'il était en compagnie d'un homme qui avait simplement apparu de nulle part et s'était installé. Plutôt, il semblerait qu'ils étaient avec quelqu'un qui *appartenait* à Poudlard - et qui avait été là quelque temps.  
  
Ils seraient beaucoup plus inclinés à lui *faire confiance* dans un tel environnement.  
  
Severus se demanda si ce résultat était intentionnel, ou simplement un effet secondaire.  
  
Regardant autour de lui ses propres quartiers, le maître de potions remarqua que même *son* mobilier - tandis que de qualité impeccable - ne respirait pas le même sens d'accueil, ou d'être tellement lié à la vie quotidienne de l'école - et il avait vécu ici beaucoup plus longtemps que deux jours!  
  
Severus pesa toutes ces choses en se préparant à se coucher et fit une note mentale de voir le Directeur aussitôt que possible le lendemain. Puisqu'Albus avait trouvé convenable de déposer ce mystère à côté de *lui*, alors il lui devait très certainement au moins *quelque* explication à cela.  
  
Couché sur son lit dans l'obscurité, Severus constata que son cerveau à demi-endormi commençait à imaginer les choses les plus improbables sur l'homme sans passé apparent. Des vieux contes de bonnes-femmes lui venaient à l'esprit, où des bébés étaient enlevés et élevés par des fées - et des idioties impossibles voletèrent dans ses pensées - comme les contes sur les métis elfe-humains qui ressemblaient aux sorciers ordinaires, mais étaient compétents dans les deux sortes de magie, Elfique *et* Humaines.  
  
Mais en dérivant plus loin de la conscience, une chose continuait à lui revenir...  
  
... Ce commentaire ... presque ... flirteur que Ash avait fait à propos du fait que Severus voie sa chambre à coucher.  
  
Un instant, Severus avait presque imaginé...  
  
Et le sommeil le prit ensuite et l'impression fut perdue dans les rêves.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Le premier jour de classes de Harry ne commença pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré.  
  
Tout d'abord, quand il entra au réfectoire ce matin là, il fut salué par la vue d'une barricade provisoire qui avait été érigée sur les deux couteaux qu'il avait laissés incorporé dans le sol. Des gens avaient apparemment trébuché dessus.  
  
Avec un visage qui aurait fait honte à une voiture de pompiers moldus, Harry écarta immédiatement les barricades et se pencha pour les récupérer. // Ly'haniir aurait ma tête, // grimaça-t-il. Son vieil enseignant dans le cercle lui avait répété une infinité de fois de ' toujours savoir où sont vos armes '. Et pourtant, Harry était là - avec deux couteaux qui avaient passé la nuit entière au milieu du réfectoire!  
  
Harry était intensément conscient d'être observé lorsqu'il murmura rapidement 'lâche' au sol. Un nain aurait parlé à la pierre-même, mais alors, un nain n'aurait pas été capable de parler au château dans son ensemble - et Harry avait toujours trouvé plus facile d'obtenir l'aide de Poudlard que de devoir penser en nain avant d'avoir bu sa première tasse de café.  
  
Le château lui rendit ce service et Harry glissa facilement son premier couteau hors de sa prison. La pierre coula même comme de l'eau une fraction de seconde suivante - guérissant le petit trou avant de retourner à sa forme plus durable. Il n'y avait plus de marque pour indiquer où le couteau avait autrefois été. Harry répéta rapidement la procédure avec son autre couteau et se dirigea ensuite vers la table des professeurs pour le petit déjeuner.  
  
Severus avait apparemment décidé de manger dans ses quartiers ce matin là - mais plusieurs autres enseignants étaient déjà là et Harry papota avec eux - faisant de son mieux pour soulager leur nervosité évidente sur 'la démonstration' de la soirée d'avant. Il n'était pas certain de combien de succès il avait, mais personne ne poussa de cris perçants en s'enfuyant et peu après le courrier du matin arriva.  
  
Harry avait fait suivre son abonnement à la Gazette des Sorciers au château il y a trois jours, aussi quand un hibou du service postal local de Pré au Lard laissa tomber le journal du matin devant lui, il l'attendait déjà. Ce qu'il n'attendait *pas*, cependant, était le titre étincelant en hauts caractères de sept centimètres déclarant 'Le Survivant a disparu! '  
  
C'était suivi par une spéculation à sensation se demandant s'il était toujours vivant et si c'était le cas, si "vous savez qui" l'avait enlevé et le torturait à mort maintenant-même. L'article se terminait avec un ou deux petits paragraphes à la deuxième page - et c'était là que l'affirmation d'Albus que M. Potter était 'en sécurité et en bonne santé' était enterrée dans les quelques dernières phrases.  
  
Harry se sentit malade. Ces idiots au journal allaient créer une panique! Que penseraient ses amis ? Au moins Ron et Hermione avaient l'assurance personnelle d'Albus qu'il allait bien - et ils harcèleraient sans aucun doute le Directeur pour plus d'information aussitôt qu'ils pourraient le voir. Sirius, bien sûr, serait ici aussitôt qu'il l'entendait - et malheur même à Albus si le parrain de Harry n'obtenait pas de réponse nette! Mais Molly et Arthur Weasley - la maman et le papa de Ron - allaient être malades d'inquiétude!  
  
Les seuls gens qui savaient vraiment quoi que ce soit, étaient Hagrid et Albus - et Harry s'était assuré que même *eux* ne sachent pas grand chose.  
  
Pendant quelques minutes, Harry pensa sérieusement à se révéler à un nombre limité de personnes clefs - ne serait-ce que pour réassurer quelque peux ceux qui n'avaient *pas* l'assurance personnelle d'Albus qu'il n'était pas mort, mourant, ou victime du complot horrible de quelque fou. Mais finalement, Harry se souvint que des décisions hâtives rendaient souvent une mauvaise situation encore pire - et il décida en fin de compte de consulter Albus pour voir ce que le sage maître en comportement humain disait à propos de l'article de presse, *avant* qu'il n'engage n'importe quelle action irrévocable.  
  
D'une façon ou d'une autre Harry réussit à rester assis calmement le reste de son repas, mais à part le titre sensationnel du journal, la seule autre chose qu'il pouvait se rappeler plus tard était Professeur Flitwick demander d'une voix fascinée "Comment faites-vous *ça* ?" quand Harry utilisa automatiquement un geste de la main pour envoyer sa tasse chercher plus de café. La lévitation était une spécialité de du minuscule professeur d'Enchantements et observer Ash faire voler sa tasse à travers la table vers la cafetière sans baguette en vue, était presque assez pour envoyer l'homme dans les paroxysmes du plaisir.  
  
Mais c'était *après* le petit déjeuner que Harry avait à s'inquiéter de choses plus immédiates.  
  
C'était l'heure de sa première classe.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Patiemment, Harry attendit tandis que les Serdaigles de seconde année se réunissaient.  
  
Ils semblaient faire une quantité excessive de bruit en entrant dans la salle de classe et Harry fut étonné de remarquer la quantité de bijoux tintant et le nombre de chaînes cliquetantes que tous semblaient porter - bien que la plupart des filles se soient apparemment décidées pour de petites cloches, qui étaient au moins musicales. Une fille avait même des cloches sur ses boucles d'oreilles!  
  
Dans un flash, Harry se rendit compte que quelque esprit brillant parmi les élèves avait inventé une façon d'assurer qu'il les entendrait toujours arriver. Le reste de l'école avait alors servilement copié l'idée et dirait- on, il était presque *guaranti* que Harry entende des cloches toute la journée - sinon pas toute la semaine!  
  
Il avait presque rit en pensant à toutes ces cloches et ces chaînes cliquetantes - mais s'était arrêté, puisque cela donnait évidemment aux élèves un sentiment de plus de sécurité, qui pourrait seulement être une bonne chose après 'la démonstration' d'Albus hier soir. Il espérait que la manie s'évanouirait peu à peu avec la progression du trimestre et qu'ils viennent à se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment paranoïaque ou fou - juste très bien entraîné.  
  
Les élèves furent bientôt assis et avec seulement quelques tintements et cliquetements mineurs dans les rangs, Harry commença sa première leçon ...  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Deux jours plus tard...  
  
"Ron, que diable fais-tu ?!" demanda Hermione, exaspérée, "Nous allons être en retard à notre première leçon de Défence si tu ne te dépêches pas!"  
  
"*C'est* ce que je fais!" répondit Ron, "-je me dépèche de m'y préparer!" Et il extrait finalement une longueur de chaîne d'acier de son sac de livres et commença ensuite à l'envelopper de manière lâche autour de son cou et de ses épaules. "Maintenant, je suis en sécurité!"  
  
Hermione émit un bruit exaspéré. "On dirait que tu essayes de jouer le rôle d'un fantôme moldu."  
  
Étonné, Ron demanda, "Les moldus ont des fantômes ?"  
  
Hermione roula ses yeux. "Ils ont des *histoires* de fantômes- où chaque fantôme traîne des chaînes alentour et gémit affreusement pour effrayer les gens - et es-tu prêt *maintenant* ?"  
  
"Ouais, ouais, allons-y - et les fantômes moldus ne m'ont pas l'air si effrayants..."  
  
Ensemble ils foncèrent vers leur classe suivante et quand les portes cerclées d'acier de la salle de classe furent en vue, ils furent soulagés de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être en retard.  
  
Mais pour quelque raison, les autres élèves n'entraient pas...  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Ron à la personne la plus proche.  
  
"Il y a une note sur la porte," répondit Dean Thomas, "Elle dit que nous sommes tous supposés aller au terrain de Quidditch."  
  
"Oh, non!" s'exclama Hermione, "Maintenant nous sommes vraiment en retard!"  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Les retardataires- Ron et Hermione parmi eux - arrivèrent sur le large ovale herbeux seulement pour constater qu'ils n'étaient en aucun cas les derniers à arriver. Plusieurs autres élèves arrivaient aussi en se dépèchant des serres - et tardivement, Ron se rendit compte que Ash n'était pas le seul enseignant à les attendre. A côté de l'imposant Mage de Guerre, avec son chapeau rapiécé et un sourire gai, se tenait l'enseignante de Botanique - Professeur Chourave.  
  
Haletant et sentant le poids supplémentaire de la chaîne qu'il portait, Ron regarda autour de lui et vit que les élèves de Botanique de sixièmes-année du Professeur Chourave étaient malheureusement tous des Serpentards!  
  
Attrapant l'oeil d'Hermione, il chuchota, "Super! - comme si ce n'était pas assez mauvais de devoir partager les doubles Potions avec ceux-là."  
  
Hermione le fit taire et le tira ensuite vers le bout Gryffindor du demi- cercle lâche qui s'était formé autour des deux enseignants.  
  
Il y eut quelque mouvements nerveux et quelques toux puis chacun s'apaisa.  
  
"Sommes-nous tous là, maintenant ?" demanda professeur Chourave.  
  
"Je le crois," répondit Harry. "Commençons-nous ?"  
  
"Bien sûr," sourit l'autre enseignant, "et puisque vous êtes celui qui a besoin d'être présenté..." Elle fit un geste courtois pour que Harry commence.  
  
Faisant un petit pas en avant, Harry éleva la voix et annonça clairement, " Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à un cours combiné de Botanique/ Défence Contre les Forces du Mal. Mon nom - comme vous le savez déjà - est Mage de Guerre Ash et je dois ici vous apprendre l'essentiel pour vous défendre contre certaines des petites surprises désagréables que le monde sorcier a en réserve pour vous."  
  
"Comme vous le savez probablement tous par les élèves qui ont déjà eu leur première classe de Défense, nous allons faire les choses un peu différemment cette année. Pour des classes comme celle-ci - où nous avons seulement une leçon de période simple - nous suivrons le format traditionnel d'identifier une créature, un sortilège, ou une situation dangereuse et de pratiquer ensuite le contre sort ou l'action qui vous sauvera."  
  
"Cependant," continua Harry , "dans les classes où nous avons une leçon *double*, je présenterai une nouvelle structure, que j'appelle 'la Survie'." Il y eut soudainement beaucoup de mouvements nerveux et plus que quelques souffles retenus. Ils avaient tous *entendu parler* de ce nouveau plan de leçon, mais puisque personne n'en avait vraiment eut un encore, personne ne pouvait dire à coup sûr de quoi il s'agissait.  
  
Leur professeur de DCFM sourit soudainement et ajouta d'une manière rassurante, "Ne vous affolez pas - je ne vais pas vous faire passer en courant dans un champ de manticores mangeuses d'hommes! C'est appelé 'Survie', parce qu'il va y avoir des moments où vous vous heurterez à quelque chose que vous n'avez pas appris en Défence Contre les Forces du Mal. De nouveaux charmes, monstres et sorts sont découverts chaque jour - et avec des sorciers comme Voldemort dans le monde-" et la classe entière retint sa respiration quand il dit le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, "-vous pouvez parier que sept années de ce sujet ne vont *jamais* couvrir tout ce que vous pourriez rencontrer."  
  
"Ainsi," termina Harry, "ma nouvelle classe de 'Survie' va vous apprendre un système qui vous donnera une chance raisonnable de *survivre* quand vous vous heurtez à quelque chose dont vous n'avez jamais même entendu parler."  
  
Alors Harry finit avec : "Y a-t-il des questions ?"  
  
Un garçon Serpentard leva sa main.  
  
"Oui ?" demanda Harry, "M. Goyle, n'est-ce pas ?" - ce que Harry savait parfaitement bien qu'il était.  
  
"Quel est votre nom *réel*, Professeur ?" demanda Grégory Goyle et il y eut un certain nombre de regards étonnés de la part des autres élèves.  
  
Harry fut étonné aussi et quelque peu amusé de l'impertinence de Drago - parce que cela avait inévitablement été Draco qui avait implanté la question dans l'esprit de Grégory. "Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que 'Ash' n'est pas mon nom réel ?" demanda Harry.  
  
"Oh," Goyle haussa les épaules, "J'ai juste entendu - vous savez ... d'autres le dire - que vous étiez arrivé ici sans même une valise et étiez probablement en fuite devant quelqu'un."  
  
"M. Goyle!" s'exclama professeur Chourave. "Moins dix points pour Serpentard-" mais un rire chaleureux de Ash fit dérailler sa pensée.  
  
En lui, Harry ne pouvait pas croire combien Grégoire Goyle était vraiment incroyablement stupide . Le garçon était actuellement debout presque complètement seul, puisque ses camarades de classe avaient tous lentement reculé de sa présence, anticipant la colère de leur enseignant.  
  
// Étonnant, // pensa Harry, // Draco doit avoir fait un travail vraiment subtil pour faire ouvir sa bouche comme ça à cet idiot. // Goyle lui-même semblait toujours n'avoir aucune idée qu'il venait d'accuser son professeur de DCFM d'être soit un lâche, soit un criminel en fuite.  
  
Riant toujours devant la sournoiserie de Drago et la stupidité de Goyle, Harry répondit, "En fait M. Goyle - 'Ash' *est* mon nom réel - bien que vous ayez raison de supposer que cela n'est pas le nom que mes parents m'ont donné." Du coin de son oeil, Harry pouvait voir que l'attention de Drago était devenue plus vive. Harry se demanda si le garçon agissait conformément aux ordres de son père pour découvrir autant que possible sur lui, ou si c'était la propre idée de Drago. "'Ash'," continua Harry, "est mon nom de Mage de Guerre." La classe entière semblait confondue alors Harry élabora : "cela signifie que c'est le nom que j'ai gagné quand j'ai exécuté ma première magie non-humaine. Les Mages de Guerres prennent leurs noms très aux sérieux, vous voyez et nos vrais noms - que nous appelons nos 'noms privés' - sont strictement réservés à notre famille et nos amis les plus proches. Notre 'nom public' - 'Ash' dans mon cas - est ce que tous les autres utilisent . Ainsi, je peux vous assurer que je 'ne fuis' actuellement devant personne."  
  
"Oh," et cela sembla être la fin des pensées de Goyle sur la question. Drago sembla faiblement déçu.  
  
"Maintenant," commenca Harry, "Y a t'il des questions concernant la *leçon* que quelqu'un voudrait poser ?"  
  
Hermione leva la main. "S'il vous plaît monsieur," dit-elle, "pourquoi notre classe est-elle combinée avec celle de Botanique ?"  
  
"Ahh," répondit Harry, "je suis heureux vous ayez demandé." Faisant un pas en arrière, il se tourna et fit un geste vers Professeur Chourave, qui tira une petite boîte de ses robes.  
  
Le Professeur de Botanique annonça alors, "La classe d'aujourd'hui est commune parce qu'elle implique une plante très dangereuse. Avant que je ne puisse vous la montrer cependant, nous aurons besoin de mettre en place quelques restrictions. Rapprochez-vous tous!" Et elle fit signe de la main pour qu'ils se rapprochent. Les deux classes avancèrent, regardant curieusement la boîte dans ses mains. "Sont-ils assez près ?" demanda professeur Chourave à Harry.  
  
"Aucun problème," répondit-il et ensuite il leva les mains au dessus de sa tête. Quelques mots murmurés - et une torsion étrange de sa voix - et il y eut soudainement un dôme miroitant s'étendant au dessus de leurs têtes et s'enfonçant dans la terre. "Terminé," dit Harry une fois le dôme complet.  
  
"Bien, bien," acquiesça Professeur Chourave. "Maintenant", dit-elle en ouvrant la petite boîte, "Ce que j'ai ici est généralement appelé 'Racine Sangsue'," et plusieurs élèves retinrent leur souffle.  
  
"Mais - mais c'est *illegal*, ça!" appela Dean Thomas.  
  
"C'est illégal de *l'importer *," répliqua Harry, "mais Professeur Chourave et moi avons pris cette bouture d'une plante vivant dans un jardin moldu de banlieue - bien qu'elle ne soit certainement plus vivante après que nous en eussions fini avec elle."  
  
"Mon Dieu, non," consentit Professeur Chourave, " ce sont d'horribles choses dans la nature - bien que, très avantageuses dans certaines circonstances contrôlées." Alors elle enleva une petite bouture de la boîte dans ses mains et se pencha pour en enterrer un bout dans la terre. "Reculez, maintenant," commanda-t-elle et ensuite leva sa baguette et dit "Alesco Sero," après quoi, la brindille minuscule commença à s'étirer et à grandir. Après environ une minute, il y avait un petit buisson avec les plus belles petites fleurs blanches dessus, posé au milieu du terrain de Quidditch.  
  
La classe le regardait nerveusement.  
  
"Merci, Professeur," dit Harry comme l'enseignant de Botanique baissait sa baguette et reculait. "Vous avez un réel don pour ça. Personnellement, je n'ai aucun talent pour le jardinage, quoi qu'il en soit."  
  
Professeur Chourave sourit - heureuse du compliment.  
  
"Maintenant," dit Harry, "la Racine Sangsue est originaire de certains secteurs très limités de l'Amérique du Sud. Comme vous le dit son nom, ses racines peuvent en fait 'sucer' la magie de tout ce dont ils réussissent à se saisir. À l'heure actuelle - si vous regardez vos pieds - vous constaterez que cela inclut tous ceux d'entre vous."  
  
Plusieurs élèves crièrent et sautèrent en remarquant tous quelques petites racines grises enroulées autour de leurs chaussures et chevilles. Les racines minuscules cassaient facilement aussitôt qu'un élève se déplaçait et les petits bouts cassés se ratatinaient et mourraient immédiatement.  
  
"Comme vous pouvez le voir," continua Harry, "la défense la plus simple contre une plante de cette taille, est de simplement continuer à se déplacer. Vous noterez aussi la raison de notre dôme protecteur - qui est en réalité une sphère complète qui continue sous terre - et empêche le système de racines de s'étendre plus loin."  
  
"Malheureusement," ajouta Harry, "la Racine Sangsue ne *reste* pas de cette taille," et Professeur Chourave agita encore une fois sa baguette. Cette fois le buisson s'étendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ce soit à hauteur de taille et large d'environ quatre-vingt-dix centimètres. La petite plante mignonne semblait maintenant beaucoup plus sinistre. Ses fleurs blanches délicates étaient toujours là, mais il semblait aussi y avoir quelques grappes embrouillée parmis les feuilles vert foncé.  
  
" Les moldus," dit Harry sur le ton de la conversation, "sont complètement immunisé à la Racine Sangsue, puisqu'ils n'ont aucune magie et ainsi, la plante ne leur voit aucun intérêt. Pour le monde non-magique, la Racine Sangsue est pas plus qu'un buisson agréable avec de jolies fleurs." Alors il secoua la tête de dégoût. "Cela a rendu très difficile aux autorités de contrôler sa diffusion, puisque les jardiniers moldus ne comprennent pas *pourquoi* il a été interdit d'en importer dans ce pays - et ce qui est pire - ceux avec une préférence pour les buissons exotiques sont rarement dissuadés par de simples 'lois'. Je m'attends à ce que puisque Professeur Chourave et moi avons trouvé celui-ci cultivé à l'air libre dans un jardin Moldu, que c'est seulement une question de temps avant que nous ne commencions à le voir plus fréquemment dans les secteurs sorciers de la Grande-Bretagne."  
  
"Tout à fait vrai," acquiesça Professeur Chourave, "Cependant, c'est pas tout à fait aussi mal que tout cela. Étant originaire des régions du sud de l'Amérique du Sud, la Racine Sangsue convient plus aux climats tempérés et donc elle a tendance à mourir pendant nos hivers beaucoup plus froids du nord. Cela signifie qu'à moins qu'elle ne soit cultivée dans une serre - ou à moins qu'elle attrappe une bonne, solide créature magique d'une bonne taille - alors il est très improbable que vous en voyez d'aussi grands que *cela* n'importe où en Grande-Bretagne."  
  
Les élèves - qui avançaient et reculaient tous en essayant de tenir les vilaines petites racines à distance de leurs pieds - ne semblaient pas trop impressionnés par toutes ces explications. Un des garçons de Serpentard plus cynique demanda, "Professeur Chourave ? Pourquoi étudions-nous cette chose ? Cela semble difficilement utile en Botanique - *ou* très dangereux."  
  
"Imbécile," murmura Hermione dans son souffle. Ron fut silencieusement d'accord.  
  
Harry pouvait sentir un petit sourire satisfait tirant les coins de sa bouche. "Bien, alors," dit-il dit au garçon, "pourquoi n'avancez-vous pas et pour découvrir ce que les fleurs sentent ?"  
  
"Umm..." Apparemment le garçon n'était pas tout à fait aussi stupide que ça et n'allait pas laisser sa grande bouche lui donner n'importe quel nouvel ennui. "Un autre aimerait essayer ?" demanda Harry après un moment, "Non ? Je peux vous assurer qu'elles ont un arome très plaisant." Personne ne se porta volontaire. "Oh, eh bien," soupira Harry de façon théâtrale, "je crois que nous allons juste devoir utiliser notre victime invitée."  
  
Harry mit alors des gants lourds et se tourna pour ouvrir une boîte qui avait posée sur le terrain derrière lui. Il étendit la main à l'intérieur et en retira un Quolla. La petite bête mignonne à fourrure rappelait à tous quelque chose de ressemblant à un lapin - sauf que les Quollas étaient très connus pour donner une désagréable décharge de magie quand ils se sentaient menacés. Ce n'était pas fatal, mais cela faisait diablement mal pendant plusieurs minutes ensuite. Les gants de leur enseignant l'isolait évidemment de la défense magique du Quolla.  
  
Harry lâcha le Quolla sur le sol.  
  
En se voyant entouré de gens en mouvement, la petite bête courut immédiatement se réfugier dans la plante verte feuillue au milieu des élèves qui l'encerclaient.  
  
Aussitôt que le Quolla arriva à soixante centimètres de celle-ci, des lianes de la Racine Sangsue sortirent brutalement et enveloppèrent l'animal dans une embrassade serrée. Criant pitoyablement d'une voix aiguë et grattant un peu en essayant de fuir, le petit Quolla fut rapidement tiré dans le buisson et disparut immédiatement de vue.  
  
Un instant plus tard, il n'y avait plus de cris.  
  
"Comme vous pouvez le voir," dit Harry dans le silence horrifié, "il est un peu plus dûr d'échapper à un buisson mûr qu'à ces racines minuscules que vous évitez tous si facilement. En fait, si ce buisson était juste un peu plus grand, il serait tout à fait capable de tirer aussi l'un d'entre *vous* dedans."  
  
"Maintenant," ajouta Harry une façon commerciale, "Comment nous défendons- nous contre quelque chose comme cela ? Une idée ?" Après plusieurs suggestions, comme ' le brûler ', ' l'empoisonner ' et ' l'ensorceler ', Harry fit remarquer que toutes ces choses détruiraient seulement la partie *visible* de la plante. Même le poison n'atteindrait pas les racines - qui stockait l'énergie magique volée par la plante et étaient ainsi protégées de la plupart des formes d'attaque. Après quelques jours, la structure de la racine non affectée ferait bientôt pousser de nouveau des feuilles là où la vieille plante avait été.  
  
Après *cette* information, Hermione inventa la suggestion la plus créatrice jusqu'ici - qui était : ' faire venir un moldu pour la déterrer '.  
  
Sentant très étrange de dire cela, Harry ouvrit la bouche et répondit, "Très bien, Mlle Granger - cinq points pour Gryffondor." Et ensuite il pensa, // Est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire cela ? Berk - je ne m'habituerai *jamais* à cela! // Il ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus - appeler Hermione ' Mlle Granger ', ou être capable d'ajouter et de déduire des points de n'importe quelle Maison qu'il choisissait. // C'est *tellement* bizarre! // Se dit-il. Alors il remit son attention là où elle devait être.  
  
"Malheureusement," exposa-t-il, "cette solution ne vous aidera pas si vous êtes déjà dans la poigne d'une Racine Sangsue. Quelqu'un peut-il penser à autre chose ?"  
  
Ayant déterminé que les étudiants étaient à court d'idées, Harry expliqua que la plante-même pouvait être tuée très facilement avec un petit sort simple appelé 'Adflicto'. "Le truc est," expliqua Harry, "de ne pas le jeter à la partie de la plante que vous pouvez *voir*." Il s'approcha alors - juste hors de portée des lianes de la Racine Sangsue - et dit, "Vous devez jeter le sort en direction de la terre *dessous* ou *autour* de la plante, pour qu'il frappe quelque partie du système de racine." Alors Harry tira sa baguette, la dirigea vers la terre et dit "Adflicto".  
  
Immédiatement, la terre trembla et quelques bouffées de poussière firent des bruits en éclatant tout autour d'eux. Lorsque cela s'arrêta, le secteur herbeux à l'intérieur du dôme avait l'air d'avoir eu un mauvais cas de rougeole. Le buisson vert au milieu n'avait pas du tout l'air mieux. Il virait même au brun maintenant et ses feuilles tombaient en pluie.  
  
"Ce sort," expliqua Harry, "marche en perturbant momentanément la capacité des racines à stocker la magie. Une fois libérée, la magie volée n'est pas compatible avec la signature magique naturelle de la racine et commence immédiatement à détruire cette racine. Celle-ci, à son tour, libère encore plus de la magie volée et finalement le système entier est détruit par l'énergie cascadant dans chaque partie de la structure de la racine." Alors Harry se tourna vers le centre du cercle et regarda la partie visible, feuillue de la Racine Sangsue, attendant.  
  
Soudainement, le Quolla - l'air abasourdi et très affaibli - sortit en titubant de dessous le buisson mourant.  
  
"Regardez!" cria Pansy Parkinson. "Il n'est pas mort!"  
  
"Oh, je suis si contente!" s'exclama Hermione. "Je trouvait terrible qu'il soit tué juste pour une démonstration."  
  
Ron la regarda étrangement. "Plutôt lui que *nous* je pense!" dit-il avec indignation.  
  
"Et bien, oui..." acquiesça Hermione à contre-coeur, "mais je suis heureuse qu'il aille bien tout de même."  
  
En réalité, plusieurs élèves semblaient énormément soulagés de voir le Quolla, ne serait-ce que parce que cela signifiait qu'être tiré dans une Racine Sangsue, pourrait ne pas être aussi fatal qu'ils avaient imaginé. Harry les désabusa bientôt de cette notion.  
  
"Le Quolla," dit-il en ramassant et redéposant l'animal dans sa cage, "décharge naturellement toute sa magie dans une décharge rapide. Après cela, il ressemble vraiment beaucoup à un moldu, en ce qu'il n'a plus rien pendant plusieurs heures ensuite. C'est la *seule* raison pour laquelle il est toujours vivant."  
  
"Pour des sorciers, sorcières et autres êtres magiques," dit-il en se tournant pour leur faire face, "la plante continuera à sucer la magie hors de vous à une vitesse qui vous enverra en état de choc après seulement quelques minutes." Alors il les regarda tous très sérieusement. "Ce n'est pas la perte d'énergie qui vous tue," expliqua-t-il, "-c'est le choc systémique de votre corps comme il essaye d'empêcher la perte de plus de magie."  
  
"Cependant," termina Harry, "vous *aurez* quelques minutes avant que cela arrive, alors aussi longtemps que vous tenez votre baguette solidement et pensez à jeter le sort vers le *sol*, vous devriez vous en tirer."  
  
Alors il recula et laissa Professeur Chourave reprendre.  
  
Le professeur de Botanique expliqua que - sous certaines conditions soigneusement contrôlées, il était possible de ramasser des racines d'une plante vivante, qui pourrait alors être utilisée dans une potion pour augmenter temporairement le niveau d'énergie d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière malade, ou qui avait été attrapée dans une Racine Sangsue.  
  
"Le mal vient en fait avec son propre remède," remarqua-t-elle au passage.  
  
Après cela, elle retira encore plusieurs petites boîtes de ses robes et alla planter des boutures de Racine Sangsue alentour sur tout l'intérieur du dôme protecteur de Harry. Elle les fit alors tous monter à la taille d'un buisson très petit et surtout inoffensif, après quoi elle commença à expliquer à ses élèves comment obtenir sans risque des racines de la plante vivante.  
  
Tandis qu'elle faisait cela, la classe de Harry commença à pratiquer ses Adflictos et Harry se déplaça parmi eux, indiquant leurs erreurs et aidant chaque élève à réduire son arbuste à une petite pile de brindilles brûlées.  
  
Vers la fin de la leçon, les Serpentards avaient tous l'air de vouloir *beaucoup* plus être dans la classe de Harry que celle de Professeur Chourave.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Aussitôt que Ron et Hermione eurent fini leurs classes du matin, ils allèrent à toute vitesse trouver le Directeur. Il avait réussi à les éviter toute la journée d'hier - et hier soir Professeur McGonagall les avait chassés de son bureau avec les mots, ' j'ai peur qu'il ne puisse pas vous voir maintenant - il a été absolument *inondé* de hiboux depuis la disparition de M. Potter. '  
  
Quand ils essayèrent d'expliquer que l'absence de Harry était *pourquoi* ils voulaient voir le Directeur, McGonagall avait simplement réitéré l'assurance de Dumbledore que M. Potter allait très bien et qu'ils devraient aller et manger leur dîner avant de ne terminer à l'infirmerie, défaillant de faim. Alors aujourd'hui, ils allaient essayer de voir le Directeur de nouveau.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Malheureusement, quand ils parvinrent à son bureau, ils se rendirent rapidement compte qu'ils n'allaient pas voir Dumbledore non plus cette fois ci.  
  
Le couloir était *plein* de gens! Certains d'entre eux étaient évidemment des journalistes, tandis que d'autres avaient l'air de fonctionnaires du Ministère. Un ou deux - à qui les autres faisaient une large place - semblaient même pouvoir être des Aurors.  
  
Mais *tous* voulaient voir Albus Dumbledore au sujet de la disparition de Harry! Quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Dumbledore et McGonagall apparurent finalement, le bruit et le tumulte étaient presque assourdissants. Les journalistes hurlaient 'liberté de la presse', tandis que les fonctionnaires du Ministère ripostaient avec 'affaire officielle du gouvernement' et les Aurors essayaient d'employer 'la sécurité nationale' - et tous avaient l'intention d'entrer pour voir le Directeur.  
  
Après quelques moments - et beaucoup de cris - Professeur McGonagall réussit à convaincre chacun d'attendre son tour et ensuite quelques personnes - semblant être les fonctionnaires du Ministère - furent admis dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Après cela, la porte se ferma en claquant, laissant le reste de la foule à bougonner et se disputer entre eux.  
  
"Allez," dit Hermione à Ron, "Il n'y a aucune raison de rester ici."  
  
"Ouais," acquiesça sombrement Ron, "Nous serions les dernières personnes de la queue aujourd'hui." Alors il éclata, "c'est tellement injuste! Ils ne se soucient pas vraiment de *Harry* du tout! Ils veulent juste que le 'Survivant' revienne et les sauve de "Vous savez qui "! Nous sommes ses amis! *Nous* sommes ceux qui méritent de savoir ce qui se passe!"  
  
Essayant de le réconforter, Hermione suggéra, "Et bien, peut-être pourrions- nous commencer notre propre enquête - tu sais, essayer de découvrir ce qui est arrivé par nous-mêmes."  
  
"Comment ?" demanda Ron directement. "Il a disparu depuis un temps fou! Où commencerions-nous même ?"  
  
"Avec les gens qui l'ont vu en dernier, bien sûr," répondit Hermione. "C'est là où *toutes* les enquêtes sur les disparus commencent!"  
  
"Mais nous ne *savons* pas qui l'a vu en dernier."  
  
"Alors nous le découvrirons!" dit Hermione, "viens - nous avons du monde à voir!" Cela n'était pas beaucoup pour avancer, mais soudainement Ron se sentit un peu plus plein d'espoir. Au moins il ferait *quelque chose*. // Et qui sait, // pensa-t-il avec optimisme, // peut-être que nous le *trouverons* - ou du moins saurons où aller voir. //  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Ron n'était plus si optimiste.  
  
A eux deux, ils avaient parlé à à peu près tous les élèves de l'école sauf les premières années. Ils avaient même ravalé leur fierté et avaient demandé au Serpentards! Mais personne n'avait une quelconque idée sur ce qui aurait pu arriver - et bien que plusieurs personnes aient pensé voir Harry sur la Plate-forme Neuf et Trois Quarts à la fin du dernier trimestre - il apparaissait de beaucoup que Ron et sa maman étaient les dernières personnes à vraiment avoir *parlé* avec lui.  
  
"Je regrette que nous ne puissions pas demander pas à Sirius," dit Ron mélancoliquement. "Il *est* le parrain de Harry, après tous - peut-être que *lui* sait quelque chose." Alors Ron sembla étonné quand la pensée traversa son esprit : "Tu ne penses quand même pas que Harry est avec *lui*?"  
  
Hermione grignota sa lèvre inférieure et considéra l'idée. "Non", dit-elle lentement, "après tout, Sirius est toujours recherché pour meurtre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se disculper, il ne serait pas sûr pour Harry de rester avec lui. Mais," termina-t-elle, "nous pourrons probablement lui demander s'il sait quoi que ce soit après qu'il arrive ici. Puisque *tout le monde* sait maintenant que Harry est porté disparu, je suis sûr qu'il ne sera pas loin."  
  
Ron renifla, "Il serait fou d'essayer de voir Dumbledore tout de suite - avec tout les Aurors alentour."  
  
Hermione acquiesça et ensuite suggéra, dubitative, "Nous pourrions envoyer un hibou aux Dursleys..."  
  
Ron se moqua rapidement de cette idée. "Comme si ces maudits grand *moldus* acceptaient une lettre par courrier hibou," dit-il, "ils ont probablement disposé des appats empoisonnés à ce jour!"  
  
"Les hiboux!" s'exclama soudain Hermione.  
  
"Quoi les hiboux ?" demanda Ron.  
  
"Si Harry a disparu," dit Hermione avec agitation, "alors *où est Hedwige * ?"  
  
Se redressant dans sa chaise, Ron cligna des yeux puis demanda, "Comment trouve-t-on un hibou disparu ?"  
  
"On ne peut pas," dit Hermione, "De même qu'un hibou ne peut pas trouver un disparu - ils peuvent seulement trouver les gens qui *veulent* recevoir du courrier par hibou, ou qui n'est pas magiquement caché du réseau de hibou. Autrement, un hibou peut seulement aller au dernier endroit où il savait que la personne était et voir si elle est revenue."  
  
"Et bien ce n'est pas très utile, non?" bougonna Ron.  
  
"Mais Ron," dit patiemment Hermione, "et si Hedwige *n'est pas* disparue ?"  
  
"Huh ?"  
  
"Et si elle va très bien ? Et si Harry l'avait fait partir ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Où irait-elle ?"  
  
"Bien, chez moi je suppose, ou bien..."  
  
"La volière!" dirent-ils à l'unisson et alors ils coururent ensemble vers la tour où les hiboux de Poudlard vivaient quand ils ne livraient pas de courrier.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
A suivre 


	6. Drago

LE MIROIR DE PEUT-ÊTRE  
- Drago--  
----Oo00oo----  
Tandis que Ron et Hermione poursuivaient leur enquête, Harry lui-même était occupé à essayer de trouver le temps de sortir pour acquérir les créatures diverses desquelles il aurait besoin pour ses classes. Quelques leçons, bien sûr, étaient de la simple défense contre des sortilèges et malédictions, mais celles qui exigeaient un peu de préparation semblaient manger tout son temps de loisir - ce qui était du temps qu'il aurait beaucoup plus volontiers passé à essayer 'd'acquérir' Severus Rogue.  
  
Il réussit cependant à trouver assez de temps quelques soirées auparavant pour dissiper un de ses soucis les plus urgents. Après que les hordes de gens qui s'étaient abattues sur Albus à cause de l'absence de Harry Potter se soient finalement rendues à Pré au Lard pour la nuit, Harry était allé voir comment le Directeur supportait toute cette attention. Il avait aussi conféré avec Albus à propos de sa propre crainte que la spéculation sauvage de le Gazette des Sorciers puisse causer une panique étendue.  
  
"Heureusement," avaient répondu Albus, "je crois que nous avons déjà vu le pire - et je suis sûr que la Gazette des Sorciers aura d'autres événements à embellir assez tôt."  
  
Ainsi, quand Harry ouvrit son journal le matin suivant pour voir ' Scandale au Ministère! ' étalé à travers la page, il fut bien satisfait du jugement d'Albus et chaleureusement reconnaissant de ne pas s'être révélé à qui que ce soit prématurément.  
  
Et maintenant c'était presque la fin de la première semaine de Harry en tant qu'enseignant de Poudlard et il trouvait qu'il acquérait la routine assez bien. Il continuait toujours à s'asseoir à côté de Sev ' chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion et bien qu'il soit évident que le maître de potions ait finalement compris ce stratagème, l'autre homme n'avait toujours rien dit. Harry soupçonnait plutôt que Sev ' attendait un autre mouvement de sa part, à quel point il découvrirait soudainement l'abominable plan auquel Ash travaillait pour l'humilier, l'embarrasser, ou l'ennuyer autrement.  
  
// Ou, // rit Harry silencieusement, // il *a* déjà quelque idée de mon plan abominable - même s'il ne se l'est pas admis - et il ne veut pas me donner l'occasion de le mentionner! //  
  
Harry soupçonnait aussi que de temps en temps un des élèves avait pu l'attraper à observer Severus du coin de son oeil, mais de nouveau, personne ne dit rien, donc il l'ignora et continua à observer et attendre.  
  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
  
Plus tard ce même après-midi, Harry faisait tranquillement un peu de cette 'attente' tout seul dans la bibliothèque. Il feignait de faire des recherches sur quelque chose, mais essayait vraiment de décider comment convaincre Severus d'accepter de dîner avec lui. Ce fut alors qu'il entendit une conversation très intéressante...  
  
"Demain soir ?" dit tranquillement la voix d'un garçon tranquillement de derrière une des étagères à livres. "Es-tu sûr ?"  
  
"Bien sûr que j'en suis sûre," répondit une autre voix basse - probablement celle d'une fille. "Il me l'a dit ce matin."  
  
"Le veinard," répondit la première voix. "Seulement seize ans et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a déjà choisi pour devenir Mangemort."  
  
Harry pouvait pratiquement sentir ses oreilles devenir plus grandes à la mention de Voldemort et de ses disciples. "Lundi, *nous* serons toujours plantés là, à aller aux classes ennuyeuses en disant ' oui, monsieur ' et ' non madame ' à tous les vieux pets stupides dirigeant cette place - et *lui* sera là-bas - comme l'un d'entre eux!"  
  
"Ouais," soupira la deuxième voix, "mais hé - ils ne sont pas *tous* des vieux pets ennuyeux. Ce Mage de Guerre semble être assez puissant - regardent juste tout ce qu'il peut faire - et sans même utiliser sa baguette! J' *adore* comment il a tué ce monstre le premier soir - c'était tellement *super*."  
  
"Est-ce que tu es dingue ?!" chuchota durement la première voix, "Tu dois être *fou* de vouloir avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec lui - il est dangereux et il n'est pas l'un d'entre *nous *!"  
  
"Comment le sais *tu* ? Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a seulement pas eu l'occasion de lui demander! Il a été inondé par les journalistes et curieux quand il a d'abord apparu - et maintenant nous avons ces damnés Aurors et qui que ce soit diable d'autre infestant l'école - tous affolés parce que leur précieux 'Survivant' leur a fait une fugue."  
  
"Penses-tu vraiment qu'il s'est enfui ?" demanda la première voix, curieuse.  
"Nanh - et bien, peut-être." répondit la deuxième. "Mais je sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a pas."  
  
"Comment tu le sais ?"  
  
"Mon papa," l'assura la deuxième voix, "*Lui* dit qu'il l'aurait entendu à ce jour si notre Seigneur s'était saisi de Potter."  
  
La voix rappeuse du garçon dit, "Mon papa ne me dit *rien* - qu'il dit que je ne suis pas assez vieux - que je n'ai pas gagné le droit de savoir ces choses encore." Il y eut une pause. "Merde!! Je regrette que ce ne soit pas *moi* qui y aille demain soir."  
  
"Toi et moi tous les deux," revint la deuxième voix, "*Lui* sera respecté - les gens auront peur de lui! Il ne sera pas juste quelque gosse à l'école désormais..."  
"Je regrette ce ne soit pas moi," la première voix répéta, "*alors* mon vieux se redresserait et me remarquerait!"  
  
"Ouais," consentit la deuxième voix "Sûr que Drago est un chançard."  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Accourant à la volière, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent pour trouver Hagrid debout au milieu de la pièce avec Hedwige sur son bras.  
  
"Hagrid!" cria Ron, "c'est le hibou de Harry!"  
  
"Oh, s'lut Ron - Hermione," Hagrid leva doucement la main pour caresser le sommet de la tête emplumée de Hedwige. "Et ouais, je sais que c'est son hibou - il l'a envoyée à Dumbledore just' après qu'il ait disparu. Parfois je viens la voir - v'savez, just' p'r lui donner un peu de compagnie."  
  
"*Après* qu'il ait disparu ?" répéta Hermione, "Alors elle pourrait savoir où il est!"  
  
" 'peur que non," dit Hagrid, secouant la tête tristement, "Dumbledore y a déjà pensé - et le seul endroit où elle sait aller, est une rue à mi-chemin entre la gare et chez les Dursleys. Il estime que c'est d'où Harry l'a envoyée - et il dit que Harry n'est certainement plus là désormais - il dit qu'il est très probablement parti seulement quelques minutes après qu'elle se soit envolée."  
  
Ron et Hermione eurent tous les deux l'air si défaits et déprimés par ces nouvelles que le cœur d'Hagrid alla à eux et il ajouta doucement, "Allez, ne vous inquiétez pas tant - Harry va très bien! Dumbledore ne l'a-t-il pas dit ? Il ne vous mentirait pas !"  
  
"Mais comment il le *saurait * ?!" vint la demande angoissée de Ron.  
  
" Parc' que j' le lui ai dit c' matin," répondit Hagrid sans réfléchir. Alors comme les deux élèves le regardaient bouche bée, il ajouta, "Oh mince - j'aurais pas du vous l'dire!"  
  
Après quoi, bien sûr, ni Ron ni Hermione n'allaient le laisser sortir de la volière avant qu'ils n'aient le récit détaillé.  
  
"Mais vous ne direz ça à personne d'autre, hein ?" demanda Hagrid avec un regard inquiet. "Dumbledore a dit que je ne devais le dire à personne - ' quoique je suppose que ce n'est pas grave si c'est juste vous deux - étant ' les meilleurs amis de Harry et tous."  
  
Après avoir solennellement juré sur leur honneur de sorcier, qu'ils ne le diraient jamais à une autre âme - vivante *ou* morte - Hagrid leur parla à contrecœur de la dernière visite de Harry et de la Magie du Cœur et de comment ils pouvaient chacun sentir ce que l'autre ressentait quand ils pensaient l'un à l'autre. Hagrid leur dit aussi comment Dumbledore l'avait chargé de continuer un contrôle régulier - le matin et le soir - juste pour s'assurer que Harry allait bien, mais pas assez pour interférer avec ce qu'il faisait pendant la journée.  
  
Finalement, après de nouvelles promesses fidèles de Ron et de Hermione qu'ils ne révéleraient jamais un mot de leur conversation, Hagrid rendit Hedwige à son perchoir et quittèrent la volière.  
  
De leur côté, les deux Gryffondors restèrent debout là - encore quelque peu abasourdis par tout qu'ils avaient appris. Se tournant vers Hermione, Ron demanda prudemment " Hermione ? Il... Harry ... il ne l'a pas fait exprès, non ?"  
Lui rendant son regard, Hermione répondit aussi prudemment, "Si - je pense que nous avons établi cela sans l'ombre d'un doute."  
  
"Fils de pute!" hurla soudainement Ron, effrayant tous les hiboux à se réveiller en hululant et bruissant des plumes. "Pourquoi ne nous l'a-t-il pas *dit* ?!" demanda Ron, "Il savait! Il *savait* qu'il partait - tout ce dernier jour - et dans le train! Il *savait*, Hermione!"  
  
"Je t'avais entendu la première fois, Ron!" lui répondit-elle en hurlant. "Mais peut-être qu'il ne *pouvait pas* nous le dire! Peut-être que c'était quelque chose qu'il devait tenir secret! Peut-être qu'il avait une *raison *!"  
  
"Comme quoi ?" bouda Ron, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Qu'est-ce qui pourrait possiblement être si secret qu'il ne puisse pas *nous* le dire ? Nous sommes ses meilleurs amis - ou du moins je *pensais* que nous l'étions!"  
"Je ne sais pas," répondit Hermione, entendant la douleur dans la voix de Ron et en sentant un écho dans sa propre poitrine. "Mais quand nous le trouverons - tu peux parier que nous allons lui demander!"  
  
Ron la regarda, surpris. "Le trouver ?" demanda-t-il, "Tu sais comment ?"  
"Pas encore," dit Hermione avec un regard décidé, "mais je vais le savoir !" Et ensuite elle sourit à Ron avec son air ' Je-suis-très-intelligente-et-je-vais-le-prouver '.  
  
"Alors," dit-elle d'un ton badin, "Que sais-tu sur la Magie du Cœur ?"  
Ron gémit et posa ses mains sur ses yeux. "La bibliothèque ?" pleurnicha-t-il.  
"La bibliothèque!" acquiesça-t-elle.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Le premier vendredi de l'année scolaire arriva et cette nuit là, Harry se trouva à attendre à l'extérieur du dortoir des Serpentards que Drago face acte de présence.  
  
Harry était bien caché sous le manteau d'invisibilité de son père et décidé à ... et bien ... à faire *quelque chose* pour empêcher la vie de Drago de tourner de la même façon que dans le miroir. Le problème était qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il devait le faire.  
  
C'était *bien* trop tôt pour que Drago soit introduit dans les rangs des disciples de Voldemort. Ce n'était pas arrivé dans le miroir avant au moins un an à dix-huit mois après que Drago ait obtenu son diplôme et tandis que Harry n'avait jamais su la date exacte, cela aurait quand même du être au moins deux ou trois autres *années* plus tard.  
  
D'une façon ou d'une autre, la présence de Harry - ou l'absence, peut-être - avait changé plus de choses qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention.  
  
Mais c'était un souci pour une autre nuit, parce que tout de suite le souci immédiat de Harry était de savoir s'il devait vraiment empêcher Drago de quitter l'école. En surface, ce serait la réponse la plus simple, mais en réalité, l'arrêter maintenant signifierait seulement qu'il essayerait de nouveau une autre fois - et Harry ne pouvait pas le surveiller à chaque seconde.  
  
Alors - que faire ?  
// Peut-être, // pensa Harry, // que je dois tuer le Mangemort qui viendra le chercher. // Cela *pourrait* effrayer le gamin pour qu'il comprenne que devenir un Mangemort ne le ferait pas devenir automatiquement un grand méchant sorcier qui pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais Harry savait que la crainte était une pauvre motivation pour quelqu'un comme Drago Malfoy - et bien que le meurtre soit parfois nécessaire, Harry essayait personnellement de l'éviter chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.  
  
Et ainsi, il se tenait debout dans le vestibule - débattant en lui de la conduite à suivre - et gêné par l'incertitude de ne pas savoir quel pourrait être le meilleur cours d'action.  
  
Alors, le portrait gardant le dortoir des Serpentards s'ouvrit et une silhouette sombre sortit dans le couloir. Silencieusement, Drago Malfoy avança - avec l'intention de devenir le premier d'une nouvelle génération de Mangemorts.  
  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
  
Une fois à l'extérieur, Harry se rendit compte que Drago se dirigeait vers le lac et aussi vers la frontière des défenses de l'école, qui étaient de l'autre côté. Il n'y avait actuellement aucun bateau sur l'eau comme il y en avait eu quand les premières années étaient arrivées, mais tout le monde pouvait marcher autour du lac - cela prendrait simplement plus longtemps pour arriver de l'autre côté.  
Ainsi, puisque l'on exigeait que tous les élèves rangent leurs balais personnels sous serrure et sous clef avec Madame Bibine, Drago allait évidemment marcher.  
Et Harry allait suivre.  
  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
  
Finalement, comme les deux d'entre eux s'approchaient du bord des protections de Poudlard, Harry pouvait vaguement discerner trois silhouettes attendant sous les arbres à peu de distance.  
  
"Vous êtes en retard," dit celle du milieu comme Drago s'approchait.  
  
Les trois d'entre eux portaient le masque traditionnel des Mangemorts, mais Harry reconnut la voix de l'orateur et jura silencieusement sous cape.  
  
"Mes excuses, monsieur," répondit Drago, "c'est une longue marche." Il n'offrit aucune autre explication et les deux Mangemorts de chaque côté de la figure centrale s'avancèrent et parcourent les environs.  
  
"Rien, monsieur," annonça l'un d'entre eux. Alors l'autre annonça la même chose.  
"Merde!!" jura leur leader, alors il saisit Drago par le col et le tira plus près, "Avez-vous été suivi, garçon ?"  
  
"N - non, monsieur!" répondit Drago, "Personne ne m'a suivi - j'ai été prudent!"  
  
"Idiot!" ragea l'homme, "Vous étiez *supposé* être suivi!"  
  
"Quoi ?" dit Drago de surprise. "Par qui ?"  
  
"Par le Mage de Guerre, imbécile! Nous avons délibérément chargé deux des autres enfants de nous assurer qu'il connaissait cette réunion!"  
  
Harry avait à moitié soupçonné que cela pouvait être le cas. Deux élèves se cachant derrière des étagères de livres - et tenant *cette* sorte de conversation dans la *bibliothèque* - où le son portait dans les pièces calmes ? Cela ne rimait à rien - à moins qu'ils n'aient voulu qu'il les entende.  
  
Peut-être que - si Harry ne se montrait pas - les trois hommes renverraient simplement Drago à l'école. Cela résoudrait tous ses dilemmes. Autrement ... Harry était malheureusement conscient que s'il devenait impliqué dans un combat avec ces trois là, il devrait tuer au moins l'un d'entre eux avant de laisser les deux autres partir.  
  
Si cela tournait mal, les Mangemorts feraient sans aucun doute un rapport à Voldemort sur son niveau apparent d'habileté et tandis que Harry pouvait facilement faire semblant d'être moins apte qu'il ne l'était vraiment - il ne serait pas convaincant si *aucun* d'entre eux ne mourrait. Une mort unique serait le *moins* avec quoi il pourrait échapper - et même en ce cas, Voldemort serait probablement encore soupçonneux.  
  
Drago regardait toujours fixement l'homme qui s'accrochait à son col. "Vous ... vous voulez dire," balbutia-t-il, "que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne ... ne me veut pas à son service ?"  
  
"Ne soyez pas idiot, garçon," se moqua le leader, "Vous êtes *né* pour le servir - c'est simplement une question de temps. *Les enfants* sont inutiles à Voldemort."  
  
Drago déglutit - sa fierté évidemment blessée au cœur.  
  
Alors l'homme de droite demanda, "devons-nous l'emmener quand même ? Notre Seigneur a dit d'aller le chercher."  
  
La figure centrale frappa l'autre homme à travers le visage du dos de la main. "Bien sûr, idiot - nous faisons *toujours* ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres commande."  
  
// Merde, // pensa Harry. // Cela venait juste de devenir beaucoup plus compliqué, // et ensuite il laissa tomber le manteau d'invisibilité de ses épaules et le fourra dans une poche intérieure dans la doublure de ses robes de bataille. Le matériel léger se compacta vers le bas en une petite boursouflure qui ne gênerait pas ses mouvements.  
  
"Vous vouliez me voir ?" demanda-t-il calmement.  
  
Il y eut un juron effrayé de l'homme à gauche et Drago sursauta d'environ trente centimètres.  
  
"Oh," vint le son heureux de l'homme responsable - qui avait toujours une prise ferme sur le col de Drago. "Mage de Guerre." dit-il. "Je suis si heureux que nous puissions finalement nous rencontrer, loin de tous les yeux curieux."  
  
"Tout le plaisir est pour vous," fit remarquer Harry, en exécutant un petit demi-salut moqueur. Très soigneusement, il ne quitta aucun d'entre eux des yeux.  
"Eh bien," dit l'homme en se mettant devant Drago, "Il n'y a aucun besoin d'être grossier - après tout, nous sommes tous du même côté."  
"Et quel côté serait-ce ?" se renseigna poliment Harry.  
  
"Mais le côté de la guerre!" dit l'homme. "Sûrement, vous savoureriez l'occasion d'évaluer vos capacités dans le cadre pour lequel vous avez été formé! Lord Voldemort serait plus que désireux de vous fournir une jolie guerre quelque part - et peut-être une plus grande plus tard - ce qui vous ferait pratiquer vos compétences à leur pleine mesure!"  
  
Harry joua brièvement avec l'idée de jouer le rôle d'espion - même comme Severus le faisait - mais il ne pouvait *pas* laisser Voldemort essayer de le Marquer et il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter le mauvais magicien sur son terrain. Et en plus ... Harry savait qu'il n'était simplement pas bon acteur.  
Alors au lieu de cela, il retroussa sa lèvre de dégoût et répondit délibérément, "Seuls les idiots qui n'ont jamais *étés* en guerre voudraient jamais en commencer une. Vous n'avez *aucune* idée de ce qu'est un Mage de Guerre."  
"Alors," et le comportement entier de l'homme changea, il changea en une simple négociation d'affaires, "peut-être pourrions-nous en venir à quelque autre entente. Vous semblez aimer enseigner - peut-être que quelques cours d'après heures ?"  
  
Harry renifla, "Vous retourner en rampant vers votre 'maître' et dire à ce déchet malade que le jour où je lui apprendrais *quoi que ce soit *, ce sera une leçon facile de comment mourir!"  
  
L'homme se redressa. "Une pitié," dit-il. "Notre Seigneur aurait aimé apprendre la magie sans baguette." Alors il se tourna vers les deux hommes à côté de lui et dit, "Tuez-le."  
  
L'attaque fut courte et directe. Harry passa automatiquement en temps-rapide et s'occupa facilement des deux laquais. L'un d'entre eux il tua - délibérément et avec une douleur dans son cœur pour la perte stupide de vie - mais il n'avait pas le choix, si cette confrontation devait se terminer de la manière dont il avait besoin.  
  
Puis il eut un mauvais moment quand l'homme responsable jeta Drago dans la mêlée - lançant littéralement l'adolescent confondu devant un sortilège. Le temps-rapide ne faisait rien pour accélérer les réactions physiques de Harry - alors il pouvait seulement regarder la malédiction frapper un coup éclatant et Drago tomber sur un côté, se convulsant et criant comme s'il avait été embroché par un millier d'aiguilles.  
  
Mais tout de suite, Harry ne pouvait pas épargner l'attention suffisante pour l'aider.  
  
Tandis que le deuxième laquais - estropié et saignant - titubait vers les arbres, le troisième homme et le plus dangereux - le leader - entra dans la rixe. Ils échangèrent des malédictions dans les deux sens - c'était presque un duel ritualisé - jusqu'à ce que finalement Harry permette à une malédiction légèrement moins puissante de glisser sur lui et porter un coup lourd sur son côté. Il grogna, sentant la douleur passer comme un éclair le long de son torse et de son bras de baguette. Alors il laissa délibérément tomber sa baguette, comme si la douleur ne lui permettait plus de s'y accrocher.  
  
// Merde, // pensa-t-il, attendant que le dernier homme s'avance pour porter le coup fatal, // si c'est ce à quoi cela ressemble quand on *feint* l'incompétence - j'espère que je ne saurais jamais ce à quoi ressemble la chose réelle! // C'était une pensée mêlée d'humour noir, mais Harry avait actuellement peu d'autres choses à faire dans le temps-rapide étendu, tandis qu'il attendait impatiemment que le Mangemort s'approche.  
  
Gardant une attention soutenue comme le dernier homme s'avançait finalement vers lui, Harry attendit que le bras de baguette de l'autre homme se lève lentement, puis tira rapidement son revolver et tira. A un peu plus de trois mètres et demi, il était toujours discutable de savoir s'il allait vraiment *toucher* ce qu'il visait - d'autant plus qu'il ne visait pas la poitrine ou la tête. Harry ne pouvait pas *se permettre* de tuer cet homme - du moins pas encore. S'il le faisait, il pourrait bien perdre Drago vers Voldemort pour toujours.  
  
Mais la chance était de son côté et le recul de son revolver fut accompagné par le cri perçant d'un homme dans la douleur. Harry avait réussi à le frapper dans la jambe - et tandis qu'une décharge bien placée d'un .45 à *cette* distance aurait probablement soufflé proprement la jambe - Harry se rendit compte que d'une façon ou d'une autre la balle légèrement hors-cible avait réussi à faire assez de dégâts pour dissuader son assaillant, mais pas assez pour que ce soit fatal ou estropiant de manière permanente.  
  
L'autre homme grogna à travers ses dents serrées et Harry donna à ce type des points pour être un fils de garce coriace. "Vous allez saigner à mort," grogna-t-il en contournant sa propre douleur, "à moins que vous n'ayez cela de soigné *très* bientôt." Alors Harry tomba à genoux et saisit sa baguette, visant l'autre homme avec à la fois elle *et* son arme à feu. "Je peux toujours me défendre," gronda-t-il, "et tout ce que j'ai à faire est *d'attendre* - alors vous vous évanouissez et je gagne."  
  
Confronté à la laide vérité, l'autre homme se tourna, partit en titubant dans l'obscurité, suivant son laquais réchappé. L'autre Mangemort - maintenant une forme morte et informe sur le terrain - n'était plus une menace pour personne.  
Toujours dans la douleur, Harry avança en trébuchant vers Drago et utilisa sa baguette pour jeter un sortilège soulage-douleur sur le jeune homme. Cela ne compenserait pas toute la douleur, mais cela aiderait jusqu'à ce que le sortilège puisse être guéri ou contré. Alors, avec quelque soulagement, il fit de même pour lui.  
  
Puis Harry passa mentalement en revue sa situation.  
  
En aucune façon il ne pourrait revenir à l'école en marchant - particulièrement pas en portant un Drago à demi conscient - ainsi tandis que Harry restait assis en surveillant avec vigilance l'adolescent convulsif, il appela aussi "Accio Skyfire!" vers le ciel couvert de nuages. Quelques minutes plus tard, son nouveau balai vint en piquant dans l'obscurité.  
  
// C'est une fichue honte, // pensa Harry d'un air fatigué, // que mon premier vol sur lui se passe comme cela. //  
  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
  
Albus les attendait à l'entrée de l'école.  
Cela n'étonna pas Harry, puisque plusieurs des sortilèges gardant Poudlard avaient été jetés personnellement par le vieil homme et le Directeur aurait été éveillé quand les sortilèges et sorts du combat avaient commencé à se faire remarquer sur le réseau de défense de l'école.  
  
Debout dans la lumière des torches de l'école, Albus était une vue pour des yeux endoloris. Il était toujours en chemise et bonnet de nuit, avec sa baguette magique dans la main et regardant anxieusement vers le lac. Mais Harry bénit *réellement* son vieil ami quand il vit Madame Pomfresh jetant des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule et ayant également l'air inquiet en essayant de discerner qui arrivait.  
  
Harry descendit pour faire un atterrissage mouvementé, mais réussit à ne pas se renverser ou laisser tomber Drago sur le sol.  
  
"Mon Dieu!" cria madame Pomfresh en dévalant les marches, "qu'est-il arrivé ?!"  
"Il a été frappé par un sort," et Harry en débita le nom à toute allure, "mais c'était seulement un coup perdu," ajouta-t-il, "et j'ai déjà jeté ' Minime Poena ' sur lui pour la douleur.  
  
"Sur vous deux, j'espère!" dit Albus, en saisissant le coude de Harry. Le Directeur pouvait clairement voir la manière dont le visage de Harry pâlissait en descendant du balai en chancelant.  
  
"Vous êtes blessé aussi ?! Couchez-vous immédiatement!" ordonna Pompom en créant une deuxième civière. Avec soulagement, Harry fit juste cela. L'expérience lui avait appris de ne faire qu'obéir à quoi que Pompom veuille quand il était récemment blessé - cela évitait plus de douleur et il allait invariablement mieux plus rapidement.  
  
C'était seulement *après* qu'il ait commencé à guérir qu'il descendait d'habitude au niveau que Pompom décrivait comme ' rendre-ça-pire-en-prétendant-que-ça-va-mieux '.  
  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
  
En sécurité aux soins de Pompom, Harry se laissa dériver. Il nota vaguement la présence de plusieurs autres voix comme il était soulevé par lévitation à travers les couloirs dans une brume de douleur. Il y avait des questions et des exclamations à l'arrière-plan et Harry soupçonnait que plus d'un enseignant avait été tiré de son lit par le son d'Albus martelant à la porte de Pompom et courant le long des couloirs. Severus, bien sûr - de dans ses quartiers isolés - devrait tout en découvrir demain.  
  
Soudainement, quelqu'un le secouait et demandait quelque chose. Quelque chose à propos d'un sortilège... Tardivement, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas dit à Pompom quel sort avait été utilisé sur *lui*. Il fit marcher sa bouche et essaya de prononcer le nom. Pompom le répéta et quoi qu'elle ait dit sonnait correctement. Il fit un bruit qu'il espéra être un accord.  
Alors il se laissa dériver.  
  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla, c'était le matin.  
Il fut soulagé de découvrir qu'il ne sentait plus de douleur et portait toujours ses robes de bataille. Il n'avait pas encore donné à Pompom les sorts pour enlever ses armes sans risque et il offrit silencieusement des remerciements que *quelqu'un* l'ait empêché d'essayer.  
  
Harry était aussi éveillé avec énormément de temps avant le contrôle du matin de Hagrid et - un bout de chance vraiment étonnant - le maquillage sur sa cicatrice semblait être toujours en place. Avec réalisme, il ne pouvait pas demander plus que cela - particulièrement en considérant la nuit d'avant.  
  
S'asseyant, il balança ses jambes hors du matelas et remarqua que Drago était endormi dans le lit suivant en face du sien.  
  
// Bon, // pensa-t-il d'un air sinistre, // il ne quittera pas ma vue avant que nous n'ayons une petite 'discussion' quant à la nuit dernière. //  
  
Une fois que Pompom se fut assurée que Ash allait très bien et ne subissait d'aucun effet secondaire, elle fut contente de le laisser passer son samedi matin à attendre que Drago se réveille.  
  
Albus passa peu après, demandant un rapport complet sur ce qui était arrivé.  
Harry lui dit qu'il avait été incapable de dormir hier soir et était simplement descendu faire une promenade vers les cuisines pour chercher un verre de lait chaud, quand il avait vu M. Malfoy se glisser hors de l'école. Il avait alors suivi l'élève - avec l'intention de le renvoyer directement au lit. Cependant, Harry avait alors été affronté par trois Mangemorts, qui avaient apparemment jeté un sort sur le garçon pour l'attirer hors de l'école et l'enlever ensuite. Après cela, il y avait eu un combat où il avait tué un Mangemort, en avait blessé deux autres et M. Malfoy avait été blessé. Finalement, Harry avait appelé son balai et les avait ramenés tous les deux en sécurité au château.  
  
"Mmmm," dit Albus en caressant sa barbe et écoutant la fin du conte. "Étrange", remarqua-t-il, "que des Mangemorts aient été capables de jeter un sort sur un élève à travers le réseau défensif de toute l'école - *et* depuis l'autre côté du lac."  
  
"Peut-être qu'un examen de la sécurité de château est à faire," suggéra doucement Harry.  
  
"Mmmm," répéta Albus. "Il est aussi étonnant que vous n'ayez pas réussi à rattraper le garçon avant d'être entièrement de l'autre coté du lac."  
"Il faisait sombre," offrit Harry avec un sourire. "-assez difficile de voir où il était, vous savez."  
  
"Mmmm," acquiesça Albus une troisième fois. Maintenant il y avait un sourire léger sur son visage aussi. "Je suppose," ajouta-t-il, "que puisque le pauvre garçon était évidemment sous le contrôle de magiciens Sombres, il n'aura pas même de retenue pour avoir été hors du lit."  
  
"Ce ne serait pas juste, vraiment," acquiesça Harry avec un large sourire, "Bien que - pour sa propre sécurité - je pense qu'il serait mieux s'il restait avec moi quelque temps."  
  
Albus inclina la tête. "Oui, oui," consentit-il, "une excellente idée." Et avec cela, il partit pour être interrogé par tous les autres enseignants, qui fondraient sur lui aussitôt qu'il quittait la protection du sanctuaire médical de Pompom.  
  
Souriant toujours, Harry se dit que lui et Albus s'étaient compris parfaitement.  
Harry avait à peu près admis que Drago avait été impliqué dans quelque chose de stupide hier soir, mais il avait aussi fait savoir à Dumbledore qu'il pensait qu'il serait mieux de traiter avec le garçon lui-même. En retour, Albus lui avait fait savoir qu'il avait compris que Ash ne disait pas entièrement la vérité, mais qu'il reconnaissait aussi que Ash n'essayait pas très durement de cacher ce fait. En laissant Drago à ses soins, Albus avait alors fait savoir à Harry qu'il voulait bien laisser Ash traiter avec le problème - du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait une raison pour ne plus le faire.  
  
C'était un vrai saut de foi que faisait Albus - particulièrement envers un nouvel enseignant sans passé.  
  
Harry se demanda si le vieux sorcier rusé avait vu à travers son déguisement.  
Alors une voix fatiguée flotta vers lui, venant du lit suivant. "Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?" demanda Drago.  
  
"Quoi ?" répondit-il automatiquement.  
  
"Mentir pour que je n'ai pas d'ennuis."  
  
"Parce que je pense que vous avez déjà assez d'ennuis Drago Malfoy - et je pense que nous devons parler avant que la question ne soit rendue plus confuse par d'autres mouches du coche."  
  
Drago se moqua faiblement, "Oh, s'il vous plaît," dit-il d'une voix vide, "Épargnez-moi le sermon moral - je l'ai déjà entendu cent fois."  
  
Harry aboya un rire court, ironique, "N'importe quelle morale venant de *moi* serait hypocrite à l'extrême!"  
  
Drago le regarda avec soupçon.  
  
"Dites-moi," dit Harry d'une voix basse, en se penchant en avant, "que pensez-vous qu'un Mage de Guerre *soit*, Drago ? - et pensez-vous *réellement* qu'il y a une malédiction n'importe où dans le monde que je n'ai pas utilisée ?"  
  
Drago - observant l'expression intense du Mage de Guerre - avala convulsivement et chuchota, "je ... je ne sais pas." Alors plus fortement, il demanda, "Y en a t'il ?"  
"Probablement," dit Harry, se redressant, "mais pas dans une langue que *vous* parlerez jamais ." Et ensuite il alla trouver Pompom pour qu'il puisse faire sortir sa jeune charge de l'infirmerie pour aller à ses propres quartiers, où ils pourraient parler en privé.  
  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard - après que Harry ait réussi à les faire arriver tous les deux dans son appartement sans être accosté par plus qu'un ou deux fâcheux - Harry s'installa confortablement dans un de ses vieux fauteuils battus et observa Drago finir son petit déjeuner.  
  
Dobby - qui était fermement convaincu que Drago avait souffert terriblement de son presque enlèvement - avait préparé un repas chaud de premier ordre et à la fois Harry et Drago en avait pris plein avantage. Drago se sentait apparemment très à l'aise dans la salle de séjour de Harry, entouré par les rebuts de l'école - et alla même jusqu'à demander ce qu'étaient les drôles de petites lumières sur le sol. Il fut ainsi la première personne à Poudlard à découvrir que Ash avait vécu parmi les Elfes quelque temps - et que ces sortes de lumière étaient un montage standard dans pratiquement toutes les maisons elfiques.  
  
Mais finalement, Drago finit de manger et soupira en se penchant en arrière dans sa propre vieille chaise battue. "Ça va," dit-il, "terminons en avec cela."  
  
Harry le regarda avec amusement. "Vous êtes si sûr que je vais vous faire un cours sur les maux de la Magie Noire, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
Drago considéra les mots de Ash puis donna un court, rapide signe d'approbation.  
  
"Et bien," dit Harry, "vous avez tort." Alors il se pencha en avant dans son siège et ajouta, "Ce dont je veux en réalité parler est de grandir."  
  
Drago sembla confondu puis ennuyé. "Vous n'allez pas discourir sur attendre pour tout que je sois assez *vieux*, non ?"  
  
Harry renifla. "Être ' assez vieux ' est de la merde," dit-il droitement.  
  
Drago sembla étonné.  
  
"Il y a seulement deux choses qui déterminent si vous êtes assez vieux pour faire quelque chose - si vous *comprenez* où diable vous allez vous fourrer - et si vous êtes disposé à en accepter la *responsabilité* si cela vous explose au visage."  
  
Alors Harry ajouta, "Le nombre d'années que vous avez vécu est en fin de compte sans signification - sauf pour autant qu'il donne aux parents humains une sorte d'idée générale de si leur enfant est *susceptible* de comprendre dans quoi il se met. De petits enfants, par exemple, ne peuvent pas vraiment comprendre les nuances de gris - où une décision ou un choix peuvent avoir des réponses différentes selon les circonstances. Pour eux, tout est noir et blanc."  
  
"Oui!" dit Drago avec agitation, "Voilà exactement!" Alors il continua comme si un barrage s'était rompu en lui. "Prenez les Gryffondors!" s'exclama-t-il, "Ils pensent tous que tout est soit bon soit mauvais - il n'y a aucun intermédiaire avec eux! - et ils pensent que tout dans Serpentard est mal ou mauvais! Mais ce ne l'est pas!"  
"Non," acquiesça Harry, "Serpentard n'est pas mauvais - c'est *nécessaire*."  
  
"Oui!" acquiesça Drago, "C'est comme la mort - comme la chirurgie, ou comme ... comme..."  
  
"Comme la guerre," ajouta Harry tranquillement.  
  
Dégrisé par le ton de Ash, Drago dit, "Oui - comme la guerre. Sans cela, quelques avancées pourraient ne *jamais* avoir été faites. Nous n'aurions pas de nouveaux sortilèges médicaux - les grands sauts de compréhension de la théorie magique - toutes sortes d'avancées sont arrivées à cause de la guerre - mais tout que dont chacun parle toujours est de combien c'est terrible - jamais rien du *bien* qui en sort!"  
"Et en ce qui concerne les milliers qui sont morts ?" demanda Harry - investiguant soigneusement la mesure de la compréhension de Drago. "Et toute la douleur et la souffrance ?"  
  
"Quoi - et ce ne serait pas arrivé sans guerre ?" se moqua Drago, "Et le surpeuplement, les famines, les maladies, les catastrophes naturelles ? Des gens seraient morts quand même - et peut-être même *plus* d'entre eux seraient morts. Comment pouvons-nous *savoir* que la guerre n'est pas une meilleure voie ?"  
  
Harry inclina la tête. "Tout est équilibré," dit-il calmement, "On ne peux pas avoir le bonheur sans le malheur - le plaisir sans la douleur - Gryffondor sans Serpentard."  
  
Drago sembla effrayé à la dernière comparaison de Harry. "Je ... je n'ai jamais pensé à Gryffondor comme cela ..." Dit-il lentement.  
  
Harry sourit, "Alors pensez à cela - la Maison dans laquelle vous êtes réparti vous définit généralement des forces, oui ? - si vous êtes courageux, persistants, loyaux... Quoi que ce soit ." Prudemment, Drago hocha la tête. "Bien alors, retournez cette déclaration et qu'obtenez-vous ?"  
  
Le jeune Serpentard sembla confondu.  
  
Après quelques moments pour lui laisser y penser, Harry déclara, "Vous obtenez une indication de leur *faiblesses*." Et ensuite il se rassit et attendit que Drago le rattrape.  
  
Cela ne prit pas longtemps qu jeune Serpentard. "Poufsouffle", souffla le garçon aux cheveux pâles, "et leur patience tant vantée - parfois ils peuvent attendre trop longtemps - manquent leurs opportunités!"  
"Mmm," acquiesça Harry, heureux des progrès de son élève, "et Serdaigle ?"  
  
"Trop intelligents," répondit Drago promptement, "Parfois cela les rend arrogants - donnez leur assez de corde et ils se pendront à leur propre intelligence!"  
  
"Gryffondor," incita Harry, "et méfiez-vous de vos préjugés."  
  
Drago prit l'avertissement à cœur et considéra soigneusement ses mots. "Courageux", murmura-t-il, "mais ... mais parfois imprudent - ils ... ils font parfois des choses qu'aucune personne raisonnable n'essayerait."  
  
"Et parfois la folie est votre seul espoir," offrit Harry doucement. "Maintenant - Serpentard."  
  
Drago n'avait pas besoin de l'avertissement quant aux préjugés pour celui là. Il mordit sa lèvre tandis qu'il y réfléchissait bien. "mm ... rusés ... sournois," murmura-t-il. Il essayait évidemment, mais Drago était tellement partie propre de sa Maison que Harry décida de l'aider un peu.  
  
"Pensez aux Gryffondors," suggéra-t-il , "Ils sont comme la lumière à votre obscurité. Qu'ont-ils - que *sont* ils que les Serpentards ne sont pas ?"  
  
"Courageux ?" demanda Drago avec hésitation, alors écarta l'idée avec colère. "Non", gronda-t-il, "je ne suis pas un lâche!"  
  
"Ne l'êtes-vous pas?" demanda Harry.  
  
"Quoi ?!" s'exclama Drago, puis il demanda avec colère, "Dites ce que vous voulez dire! Me traitez-vous de lâche ?!"  
  
"Je ne vous traite de rien du tout," répondit Harry calmement. "C'est à *vous* de déterminer ce que vous êtes, *si* vous avez le cran pour vous lever et faire le choix."  
  
"Quel choix ?" demanda Drago.  
  
"Le choix d' être un adulte ou de rester comme vous êtes maintenant - un enfant."  
  
"Je ne suis pas un enfant!" cria Drago, "j'avait pensé que vous *compreniez*!"  
  
"Beaucoup plus que *vous* ne le faites apparemment !" lui cria Harry en retour.  
  
Choqué par l'éclat soudain de volume, la bouche de Drago se referma rapidement tandis qu'il regardait fixement l'enseignant qu'il sentait soudainement ne pas le comprendre du tout - et pourtant qui d'une façon ou d'une autre comprenait beaucoup plus qu'un autre ne l'avait jamais .  
  
Il avait presque envie de pleurer.  
  
"Drago," dit Harry après quelques instants, "Je voulais en fait que vous vous rendiez compte que la ruse des Serpentards - quand elle est poussée trop loin - empêche les gens d'avoir confiance en vous. La plupart des gens ont instinctivement confiance en un Gryffondor et vous ne trouvez presque jamais un Gryffondor sans amis - et des amis loyaux. Mais les gens n'ont pas tendance à avoir confiance en un Serpentard - peu importe s'ils sont vraiment dignes de cette confiance, ou non. C'était *vous* qui avez soulevé la question de lâcheté."  
"Mais puisque vous l'avez fait," continua Harry, "je vais vous parler d'un autre jeune homme que j'ai connu - quelqu'un qui avait quelques années de plus que vous quand il est mort, mais qui vous était autrement très semblable."  
  
Harry soupira, "Il avait un bon contexte - une famille aisée - des amis - une enfance heureuse. Mais comme vous, il était destiné au côté plus sombre de la magie," et Harry jeta un coup d' oeil vers Drago comme il disait cela et attrapa le regard étonné dans les yeux du jeune homme. "Oh, oui," sourit Harry, "je sais ce que vous êtes - ce que nous sommes tous les deux, en réalité," et de nouveau Drago fut étonné, "Mais, Drago - un Sorcier Sombre n'est pas nécessairement un sorcier malfaisant!" termina Harry. Puis il ajouta, "Et dans mon cas, ce n'est pas même *tout* ce que je suis, puisque je suis aussi un sorcier lumineux."  
  
"Comment pouvez-vous être *les deux* ?!" balbutia Drago.  
  
"C'est compliqué," répondit Harry rapidement, "et sans aucun rapport à l'histoire présente." Alors Harry regarda de nouveau la cheminée vide, "Ainsi - ce jeune homme qui vous ressemblait autant - et bien ... Lui et moi ne nous entendions pas ..." et soudainement, Harry rit. "En réalité", admit-il, "nous nous *méprisions* absolument l'un l'autre!"  
  
Harry fit une petite pause, se rappelant la stupidité de sa vieille haine pour le Serpentard qui était assis en face de lui. "De toute façon", continua-t-il, "nous avons tous les deux grandis et sommes allés par nos voies séparées - sachant tous les deux qu'un jour nous nous rencontrerions de nouveau - et que quand nous le ferions, l'un d'entre nous mourrait."  
  
Prudemment, Drago fit remarquer, "Vous êtes, euh ... toujours là..."  
  
"Oui," Harry acquiesça, "et il est mort - mais je n'étais pas la cause de sa mort - bien que ce soit ma main qui l'ait tué."  
  
Encore une fois, Drago eut l'impression d'avoir perdu la trace de la conversation quelque part.  
"Vous voyez," dit Harry, "il était beaucoup comme vous - même jusqu'à avoir un père qui s'attende à ce qu'il entre au service d'un Mage maléfique - et oui, le monstre que son père servait *était* un Mage, bien que comment *cela* soit arrivé est toujours un mystère."  
  
Avec une dignité calme, Drago l'accusa : "Je pensais que vous aviez dit que vous saviez la différence entre un sorcier Sombre et un sorcier maléfique."  
  
"Oui," répondit Harry, "et Voldemort est le monstre le plus maléfique que j'ai jamais rencontré."  
"Comment le savez-vous ?" demanda Drago. "Lui avez-vous jamais parlé ? Lui avez-vous *demandé* ses raisons de faire les choses ? Avez-vous vraiment compris ce qu'il essaye d'accomplir ?"  
  
"Oui," répondit Harry rapidement, "je sais plus sur cette *chose* qui marche comme un homme que vous ne pourriez jamais imaginer." Puis Harry regarda attentivement Drago, "Pouvez-vous dire la même chose ?"  
"Je ... mon père-"  
  
"Non!" le coupa Harry, "Pas ce que votre père, ni vos amis, ni quelque autre parent vous a dit depuis que vous pouviez marcher et parler. Pouvez-*vous* dire de même ? Lui avez *vous* parlé - à ses victimes - à n'importe lequel de ses autres disciples - à *quiconque* qui pourrait vous parler - comme une source indépendante - du sorcier que vous désiriez tellement rejoindre hier soir?"  
  
"Je..." Drago mordit sa lèvre comme il fouillait dans sa mémoire. "Non .." Admit-il finalement. "Mais mon père ne me mentirait pas!"  
  
// Donnez-moi la force, // pria Harry. "Drago", dit-il, "hier soir votre *père* vous a jeté au milieu d'un combat qui vous a presque fait tuer."  
  
Drago pâlit, "Vous ... comment avez-vous su que c'était mon papa ? Allez-vous le dire aux Aurors ?"  
"Je n'ai pas besoin de leur dire," répondit Harry, "Qui que ce soit avec la moitié d'un cerveau sait que votre père est un Mangemort. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'est pas à Azkaban est qu'ils ne peuvent pas le *prouver* - et il vous a *quand même* jeté au milieu d'un combat mortel sans une pensée pour votre sécurité personnelle! Ce n'est pas une chose 'très paternelle' à faire à mon avis!"  
  
"Cela ... ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire!" dit Drago. "Il pensait juste que j'aurais dû les aider ..." alors les yeux de Drago s'élargirent en comprenant ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire.  
  
"... À me tuer ?" se renseigna poliment Harry. Drago ne voulait pas croiser son regard. "Et bien", continua Harry, "cela *vous* a presque tué et cela *a* tué l'un d'entre eux." Drago pâlit. "Non, pas votre père," le rassura Harry. "Je l'ai blessé, mais il ira très bien avec l'assistance médicale appropriée - bien que comment il expliquera une blessure par coup de feu est une bonne question."  
  
Drago exhala de soulagement. "Merci," dit-il.  
  
"De rien, j'en suis sûr," vint la réponse sarcastique. "Mais revenons à ma Némésis d'enfance - *son* père s'attendait à ce qu'il serve un Mage maléfique de même que *votre* père s'attend à ce que vous serviez un sorcier maléfique." Drago eut l'air de vouloir de nouveau élever une objection, mais Harry le regarda fixement pour le faire taire.  
  
"Ainsi," continua Harry, "il continue sa voie joyeuse, faisant exactement ce que son père lui disait de faire - ne pensant pas *une seule fois* qu'il y avait d'autres choses qu'il pourrait faire - et, finalement, il devient un véritable sorcier sombre."  
  
"Était-ce ce qu'il voulait ?" demanda Drago avec curiosité.  
  
"Je l'imagine," répondit Harry sèchement, "-pour un temps, de toute façon. Alors - quelque part le long de la ligne - je pense qu'il a commencé à mal tourner."  
  
"Vous voyez," expliqua Harry, "cette personne dont nous parlons - il était vraiment encore un enfant. Bien qu'il n'ait été plus vieux que vous ne l'êtes maintenant, il n'avait jamais pris de décision importante à propos de sa propre vie! Il faisait simplement ce que son père - et plus tard le Mage maléfique - lui disait de faire." Alors Harry regarda attentivement le jeune homme aux cheveux pâles en face de lui. "C'est comme cela que les *enfants* se comportent, Drago." Dit-il. "Seuls des *enfants* acceptent simplement le fait que leurs parents ont le droit de faire des choix pour eux. Même des enfants désobéissants ne mettent jamais en doute le fait que leurs parents ont ce droit. Ils peuvent choisir de mépriser les règles, mais ils ne mettent pas en doute le droit de leurs parents à *poser* ces règles."  
  
Drago rougit. Il était facile de voir le parallèle avec son propre père. Drago n'avait jamais une fois mis en doute le fait qu'il allait être ce que son père voulait. Mais maintenant ... // Est cela que je veux ? // se demanda-t-il. Mais alors il pensa, // Qu'y *a-t-il* d'autre ? //  
  
Alors son nouveau professeur de Défense interrompit ses rêveries. "Ainsi", continua Harry, "un jour ce Mage maléfique décide qu'il va pratiquer un peu de Magie d'Âme." Drago haleta. "Oh, oui," acquiesça Harry d'un air mécontent, "c'est comme cela que nous avons découvert qu'il *était* un Mage - parce que c'était la seule magie non-humaine qu'il avait jamais réussi à maîtriser. Mais c'était plus qu'assez," et Harry en frissonna en fait au souvenir. "Qui veut s'opposer à un homme qui peut détruire votre même *âme* ?" demanda-t-il. "Heureusement, il ne pouvait pas le faire très souvent - cela drainait sa magie trop loin chaque fois qu'il l'employait."  
  
"Personnellement," ajouta Harry après un moment, "je ne crois pas que ce soit tout ce que cela drainait de lui - mais même, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de son âme *restant* à cette étape de toute façon." Et ensuite soudainement sinistre et sérieux, Harry se tourna vers le jeune Serpentard et dit, "Il y a certaines choses, Drago, pour lesquelles les mortels ne sont simplement pas faits - et la Magie d'Âme en est une !"  
  
Drago pouvait seulement incliner la tête d'un accord sincère.  
"Ainsi," continua Harry, "un jour ce Mage maléfique appelle le jeune homme et lie son âme dans un sortilège - et le sort est configuré pour qu'il doive me tuer, ou bien son âme sera détruite."  
  
"Mais..." Haleta Drago, "vous *l*'avez tué - cela signifie-t-il ... ?"  
  
"Non - j'y arrive." Et Harry ferma les yeux contre la douleur comme il se rappelait ce que Voldemort avait fait. "Vous voyez," expliqua-t-il, "le Mage maléfique jouait sur le fait que parce que je savais que *l'âme* de cet homme serait détruite - alors je serais inconsciemment désavantagé. Il savait qu'il y aurait toujours quelque partie de moi qui ne voudrais pas laisser cela arriver - même à quelqu'un que je détestais." Et alors Harry réfléchit, "En réalité, c'était plus un cas de *particulièrement* à quelqu'un que je détestais. Lorsque nous avons quitté l'école, je le connaissais en réalité assez bien - comme j'imagine qu'il me connaissait aussi."  
  
"Votre ennemi bien aimé," chuchota Drago - fasciné par la tragédie se déroulant.  
  
Étonné, Harry acquiesça. "Oui, quelque chose comme ça, je suppose."  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?" demanda Drago avec une fascination morbide.  
  
"Le Mage maléfique a enlevé un groupe d'enfants et les a laissés dans un piège qui était verrouillé à ma signature magique pour qu'ils meurent. J'étais leur seul espoir de sauvetage. Bien sûr, je savais que c'était un piège, mais j'avais déjà découvert comment détruire le sort et je pensais - j'espérais - que je pourrais les sauver."  
"Et l'homme avec le sortilège aussi ?"  
  
Le visage de Ash prit une expression singulièrement peinée. "Non", dit-il, "Pour rompre le sort, j'ai dû le tuer. C'était la seule façon de sauver son âme."  
  
"Comment ?" demanda Drago craintivement.  
  
"Est-ce que vous êtes certain que vous voulez le savoir ?"  
  
Drago y pensa soigneusement et ensuite inclina la tête.  
  
"Je ne pouvais pas employer de magie contre lui," dit Harry d'une voix douce, "-cela déclencherait le sort - et je ne pouvais pas le persuader, parce que le sort le contrôlait tout à fait. Il y avait seulement une faiblesse dans le sort que nous ayons pu trouver - et c'était seulement parce que le Mage maléfique avait dû lier le sort à quelque partie de son corps physique. Si ce monstre l'avait lié à une main, ou un bras - j'aurais peut-être pu sauver sa vie aussi, mais comme c'était - je devais ... physiquement séparer l'organe attaché ... du reste de son corps."  
"Dieu," croassa Drago, "c'était son cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Le bâtard a lié la malédiction à son *cœur*..."  
  
Harry avala lourdement. "Oui", répondit-il, "c'était son cœur - et je devais m'approcher de lui assez près pour le faire - assez près dans une bataille contre un puissant sorcier sombre - et je ne pouvais pas utiliser de magie contre lui directement. Il m'a presque *tué*."  
  
Drago se sentit malade. C'était simplement ... au-delà de terrifiant. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait *faire* cela - et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir dire le Mage de Guerre, ou le monstre qui avait jeté le sort.  
"Il est mort," termina Ash, comme une larme glissait le long d'une joue, "dans mes bras - avec son cœur dans ma main - et son sang partout sur *tout*." Alors le puissant professeur de Défense de Drago frotta pathétiquement sa joue humide et ajouta d'une voix rauque, "Mais à la fin, il était libre - le sort était rompu - et il savait qui il était de nouveau et que son âme survivrait. Il ... son dernier souffle ... était un 'merci' ."  
  
Et ensuite le Mage de Guerre s'excusa et alla à la salle de bains pour éclabousser de l'eau sur son visage et regagner un peu de son sang-froid.  
  
Quand il revint, il portait un gant de toilette humide et il l'offrit muettement à Drago. Seulement alors le Serpentard se rendit compte qu'il y avait aussi des larmes sur ses joues à lui.  
  
Ils restèrent assis ensemble quelque temps, ne voulant pas rompre le silence, jusqu'à ce que finalement Drago demande : "Alors il ... il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de grandir ? - d'être un adulte… de prendre ses propres décisions ... et d'accepter les conséquences ... ?"  
  
Harry sourit avec lassitude, "En fait si," vint la réponse surprenante. "Le piège était truqué pour que même si j'avais survécu - les enfants soient quand même tués. Leurs morts - en plus de la sienne ... et bien, l'autre Mage ... il espérait probablement je perdrais la raison et ferais quelque chose de stupide."  
  
"Donc il les a sauvés ?" demanda Drago avec bon espoir.  
  
"Oui il l'a fait," sourit Harry, comme les larmes menaçaient de nouveau. "Tous jusqu'au dernier - et je peux seulement supposer qu'il n'était pas si complètement contrôlé par le sort avant que je n'arrive. Mais de quelque manière que ce soit arrivé, il a fait sa première et unique décision de faire ce que *lui* pensait être bien - et non pas simplement ce que quelqu'un d'autre lui avait dit de faire."  
  
"Je suis heureux," dit Drago férocement. "Je suis *heureux* qu'il l'ait fait."  
  
"Oui," acquiesça Harry, "et je suis sûr qu'il voudrait que *vous* fassiez la même chose."  
  
Alors Harry se pencha et saisit l'avant-bras du plus jeune sorcier, regardant directement dans les yeux de Drago comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. "Ne faites pas comme mon ennemi bien aimé," le pria Harry, "n'attendez pas qu'il soit trop tard pour faire plus qu'une *dernière* décision. Ne *mourrez* pas au bord de l'âge adulte - comme il l'a fait."  
  
Clignant durement des yeux devant l'intensité de tout cela, Drago répondit d'une voix rauque, " Mais si je *choisis* cela ? Et si ... si je découvre tout ce que je peux à propos de Voldemort ... et s'il est toujours que je veux ? ... Vous ... vous essayerez de m'arrêter ?"  
  
Harry fixa très sérieusement le Serpentard qui lui semblait si jeune. "Si vous comprenez vraiment ce dans quoi vous vous fourrez," commença lentement Harry, "-ce que je ne pense pas que vous faisiez hier soir - et si vous êtes certain que vous pouvez vivre avec les conséquences de votre choix - alors je n'ai pas le *droit* de vous arrêter."  
  
C'était une reconnaissance crue et puissante que Harry donna à son ancienne Némésis - que Drago était un adulte à ses yeux et avait le droit de *choisir* - même si Harry n'était pas d'accord avec le choix.  
  
"Merci," chuchota Drago, comprenant parfaitement ce que Ash venait de lui donner.  
  
"Mais souvenez-vous," avertit le Mage de Guerre en s'éloignant lentement, "que si cela *est* votre choix - alors un jour, cela pourra être *moi* que vous affronterez sur le champ de bataille."  
  
"Mais c'est toujours *mon* choix," dit Drago et Harry inclina la tête d'approbation.  
  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
  
Après cela, ils parlèrent d'autres choses - de sujets moins chargés d'émotion - comme tous les deux essayaient de regagner quelque équilibre.  
  
À un point Harry offrit à Drago une alternative à rejoindre les Mangemorts de Voldemort. "Je connais des gens, Drago," lui dit Harry, "-des maîtres dans les Arts sombres. Je peux me renseigner alentour si vous le voulez - découvrir qui pourrait vouloir vous apprendre - si c'est ce que vous voulez - et *après* que vous terminiez vos études à Poudlard."  
  
"Je... Je ne suis pas sûr," répondit le jeune homme. Alors il sourit. "Je ne pense pas en savoir assez pour faire un choix informé," dit-il.  
Harry rit et laissa l'offre ouverte.  
  
Finalement, la discussion revint vers l'école et soudainement - de but en blanc - Drago demanda, "Pourquoi détestez-vous Professeur Rogue ?"  
  
Confondu, Harry répondit immédiatement, "Je ne le déteste pas!"  
  
"Vraiment ?" Drago avait l'air dubitatif.  
  
"Oui, vraiment!" le rassura Harry. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser je le *hais* ?"  
  
"Et bien, tout le monde sait que vous l'observez continuellement," répondit Drago, "On *dirait* que vous n'avez pas confiance en lui - comme si vous pensiez qu'il va s'esquiver et faire quelque chose de terrible quand vous aurez le dos tourné. J'ai simplement supposé que vous saviez qu'il était un Mangemort - et que vous le détestiez. Tous les autres pensent que c'est parce qu'il favorise toujours notre Maison - ou parce qu'il veut votre poste."  
Harry pouvait sentir l'air abasourdi ramper à travers son visage.  
  
Observant cette surprise abasourdie, Drago eut soudainement une pensée terrible. Il avait été assez badin en discutant de Mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec son professeur de Défense. Après tout, le Mage de Guerre savait déjà pour son père - et les parents de Crabbe et de Goyle aussi, comme il avait apparu. Mais simplement parce qu'il savait tout d' *eux* ne signifiait pas...  
  
"Vous saviez, n'est-ce pas ?" bredouilla Drago. "Vous *saviez* que Professeur Rogue est un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
"Quoi ?" dit Ash, comme d'une grande distance. Alors brusquement cligna des yeux et revint à lui. "Oh", dit-il, "oui - oui, bien sûr que je le savais. Ne vous inquiétez pas - vous n'avez pas vendu de secret."  
  
Drago soupira de soulagement. Alors il regarda soigneusement son professeur de Défense - Professeur Ash semblait toujours un peu ... distrait. "Alors", commença Drago, "si vous ne le détestez pas, alors pourquoi l'observez-vous tout le temps ?"  
  
Harry se débattit avec la manière avec laquelle répondre à la question - ou, en effet, s'il fallait y répondre du tout - tandis que son élève potentiellement Mangemort de Serpentard était assis calmement en face de lui, attendant une réponse.  
  
Finalement, Harry se dit 'que diable' - qu'après la nuit dernière, on ordonnerait presque certainement à Severus garder un oeil proche sur lui - *et* d'essayer de découvrir comment il exécutait la magie sans baguette. // Comme si c'était un grand secret, // se moqua Harry - mais Voldemort n'avait jamais accepté que c'était simplement une manière de penser différente et beaucoup de pratique. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours été *sûr* qu'il y avait un truc.  
  
Cependant ... si Drago disait à son père que le Mage de Guerre avait 'un intérêt' en Severus ... et que Lucius le disait à Voldemort ... alors qu'il était très possible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres commande aussi à son serviteur de devenir ... impliqué ... avec le nouvel enseignant de Défense, dans une tentative d'apprendre ses secrets.  
Avoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres *ordonner* à Severus d'essayer de le convaincre était une chose étrangement attirante et *vraiment* sournoise à envisager.  
  
Et ainsi - ayant décidé de répondre honnêtement à la question de Drago - Harry sourit de son sourire de Gryffondor le plus charmant et répondit simplement, "Je l'observe parce que j'aime le regarder."  
  
Cela prit à Drago un moment pour traiter cette information. Quand il eut finalement compris cependant, il hurla sans réfléchir, "Vous devez vous moquer de moi! Il est ... il est le Maître de Potions! - Ick!"  
  
Harry explosa de rire et faillit presque tomber de sa chaise. "Oh, Dieux!" cria-t-il , "-l'air que vous *avez*!" Et ensuite il ne pouvait plus rien y faire - un autre regard rapide à la confusion complète dans les yeux de Drago et Harry était encore une fois reparti - impuissant contre la marée d'hilarité.  
  
"Vous plaisantiez, non ?" demanda Drago dans la confusion. "C'était une plaisanterie, non ?" Cela n'avait pas *semblé* être une plaisanterie - mais le Professeur Ash riait toujours, alors...  
  
"Non, non," répondit Harry en reprenant son contrôle, "C'est juste que - la première fois que j'ai vu - et bien, ne faites pas attention à ... disons juste qu'en tant que Mage, j'ai eu la même expression exacte sur mon visage plus de fois que je me soucie de compter - et c'était presque *toujours* quand j'étais présenté à une nouvelle espèce. Mais j'ai surmonté cela et je suis sûr que vous le ferez aussi."  
  
"Alors, quoi," demanda Drago, "-vous dites que même les vers de terre ont l'air beaux pour vous?"  
  
"Hé!" objecta Harry , "Un peu plus de respect pour votre *professeur* ici!"  
  
Drago sourit d'un air satisfait.  
  
"Jeune homme," dit Harry de son air moquant-le-plus-sévère, "Vous naviguez dangereusement près de la détention éternelle!"  
  
"Puis-je la passer entièrement ici à vous parler?" demanda Drago à demi-sérieusement.  
  
Harry cligna des yeux. "Vous êtes le bienvenus n'importe quand," dit-il. "N'importe quand vous voulez parler - ou même si vous voulez juste rester assis ici à regarder fixement les murs."  
  
"Merci," dit Drago. "Je ... et bien ... Simplement merci, je crois - pour..."  
  
"... pour quoi que ce soit," sourit Harry.  
  
"Ouais," répondit Drago, souriant aussi. "-et hé," ajouta-t-il en se levant pour partir, "ne vous inquiétez pas - je ne dirai à personne pourquoi vous continuez à le regarder fixement. Personne ne me croirait de toute façon!"  
"Et bien," dit Harry pensivement en escortant Drago à la porte, "En fait, vous pourriez me faire cette faveur énorme et dire cela seulement à une personne - seulement *une* attention!"  
  
Drago cligna des yeux. "Vraiment ? Qui ?"  
  
"Votre père," répondit Harry avec un mauvais sourire.  
  
Drago fut de nouveau confondu, "Mais ... il ira juste le dire..." Alors Drago regarda de nouveau le mauvais sourire. "Je ne veux pas le savoir!" déclara-t-il très fort. "Je le ferai - mais ne m'en parlez plus *jamais* ! Jamais!"  
Et ensuite Drago partit le long du couloir et Harry entendit un "Ick!" final et retentissant faire écho sur les murs juste avant de fermer la porte.  
  
Riant toujours sous cape des simagrées de Drago, Harry était tranquillement reconnaissant que le matin se soit si bien passé. // Qui aurait jamais pensé, // pensa-t-il, // que Drago et moi nous entendions si bien. // Peut-être que certains de leurs problèmes étaient provenus du fait d'être ensemble dans la même année - et d'être en réalité bien trop semblables pour leur confort commun.  
  
Harry avait tranquillement bon espoir qu'il avait vraiment réussi à mettre les pieds de Drago sur le chemin s'éloignant de Voldemort. Il priait ardemment qu'il en soit ainsi. Il ne voulait *jamais* se trouver encore une fois assis sur le sol, couvert du sang de Drago, avec le cœur du jeune homme dans ses mains et le dernier souffle du sorcier Sombre dans l'air. Sentir encore une fois Drago mourir dans ses bras encore une fois, pourrait très bien être plus que Harry pourrait supporter.  
  
// Pas *cette* fois ci, // se promit-il.  
  
Et ensuite - comme une distraction de pensées si morbides - Harry essaya délibérément d'imaginer l'air sur le visage de Sev si le vieux Voldie ordonnait *réellement* à son Mangemort entêté de garder un oeil sur le Mage de Guerre - et peut-être de devenir 'proche' de lui.  
  
Harry rit tout haut. // Cela rendrait ma partie de la relation *tellement* plus facile! // Il pouffa de rire. // Je pourrais simplement me détendre et laisser Severus faire tout le travail! //  
Oh, il pourrait *s'amuser* avec cela!  
  
  
----Oo00oo----  
A suivre... 


	7. confusion et Quidditch

LE MIROIR DE PEUT-ÊTRE  
- Confusion et Quidditch--   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
C'était une chose que de prévoir que Voldemort pourrait inconsciemment aider Harry dans sa poursuite de Severus, mais avoir activement confiance en cela n'était pas quelque chose que Harry était assez idiot pour faire. Deux jours auparavant, il avait été assis dans la bibliothèque à essayer de calculer une façon de faire que Severus dîne avec lui et cet après-midi il allait essayer son idée.   
  
Mais d'abord, il devait trouver le Maître de Potions.   
  
Le misérable n'était pas dans son appartement comme Harry l'avait espéré, ni dans la salle des professeurs, ni à déjeuner dans le réfectoire. Après avoir vérifié les salles de classe des cachots et le bureau de Sev, Harry en vint à la conclusion réticente qu'il devait être quelque part hors des terrains de l'école - probablement parti chercher plus d'ingrédients pour potions, ou cherchant alentour dans quelque librairie ésotérique plus de recettes magiques à ajouter à sa collection.   
  
Harry était sur son chemin de retour au réfectoire pour attraper quelque chose avant que les restes du déjeuner ne soient emportés, quand il entendit la voix du Professeur McGonagall.   
  
"Oh, Ash! Un moment, s'il vous plaît ?" appela-t-elle.   
  
Il s'arrêta et se tourna, remarquant que le professeur de Métamorphoses était accompagné par un Auror.   
  
"Puis-je vous aider, Minerva ?" se renseigna-t-il poliment.   
  
"Oui," répondit-elle, "j'en ai peur ."   
  
Harry leva ses yeux à son phrasé. "Y a-t-il un problème, Professeur ?" demanda-t-il, fixant prudemment les yeux sur l'Auror à côté d'elle.   
  
"Certaines personnes semblent le penser," dit-elle. "Comme vous pouvez le voir, les Aurors sont ici et ils ont quelques questions pour vous en ce qui concerne l'incident ... de la nuit dernière."   
  
"Oh," répondit Harry, "et je suppose qu'ils ont déjà interrogé les autres parties impliquées?" Minerva roula ses yeux au ciel. Debout derrière elle, l'Auror ne vit pas son expression.   
  
Amusé, Harry se tourna vers l'homme à son épaule et dit, "Je n'ai pas encore déjeuné, alors si cela va prendre plus qu'une demi-heure, je voudrais remettre cela jusqu'à ce que j'aie mangé quelque chose."   
  
Froidement, l'Auror répondit, "Je suis désolé monsieur, cela ne devrait pas prendre longtemps, mais un homme a été tué ici hier soir et j'ai peur que nous ayons besoin que vous veniez aussitôt que possible."   
  
// Signifiant tout de suite, // pensa Harry. À haute voix, il dit, "Oh, et bien - je suppose que ressasser tout cela aurait aigri mon estomac de toute façon," et ensuite dans un aparté soufflé à Minerva, il ajouta, "Ou du moins, me voir poser les mêmes questions stupides mille fois l'aurait fait." À côté de lui, Minerva étouffa un rire.   
  
L'Auror fronça les sourcils.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Ce fut deux heures et demie plus tard que Harry s'échappa finalement de l'enquête.   
Ils étaient partis au bureau de Dumbledore, où Harry découvrit qu'on avait déjà donné le troisième degré à Albus et Pompom. Albus s'était apparemment imposé en ce qui concernait l'interrogation de Drago - disant que le garçon avait subi un choc épouvantable hier soir et était après tout, encore mineur - alors s'ils allaient insister pour l'interroger lui aussi, alors ils devraient attendre quelques jours qu'il ne surmonte le traumatisme et même alors, il devrait avoir un de ses parents, ou un représentant légal adulte, avec lui à tout moment.   
  
Comme médicomage résidente, Pompom avait entièrement appuyé Albus sur cette position.   
  
En face d'une opposition si raide, les Aurors avaient décidé de rediriger leur enquête vers les employés de Poudlard.   
  
Et maintenant - en tant que principal professeur impliqué - c'était le tour de Harry.   
Comment avait-il su que les Mangemorts seraient là hier soir ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas arrêté M. Malfoy plus tôt ? Avait-il reconnu n'importe lequel des Mangemorts ? Lui avaient-ils dit quelque chose ? Croyait-il vraiment que Drago Malfoy était sous un sortilège ? N'était-il pas possible que le garçon ait pu partir les rencontrer volontairement? Avait-il jamais rencontré le père de Drago ? Reconnaîtrait-il la voix de Lucius Malfoy ? Connaissait-il Cameron Jeffries ? Etait-il sûr qu'il n'avait reconnu aucun des Mangemorts ?   
  
Les réponses de Harry - dans l'ordre - étaient : non - il ne savait pas que les Mangemorts seraient là - il avait simplement suivi un élève qui était hors du lit. Il n'avait pas arrêté M. Malfoy plus tôt, parce qu'il était difficile de le voir dans l'obscurité et après un moment il avait commencé à se demander si Drago était somnambule et il avait entendu dire qu'il était dangereux d'éveiller les somnambules. Il n'avait reconnu aucun des Mangemorts - ils portaient tous des masques et il était nouveau en ville de toute façon et ne conaissait pas vraiment beaucoup des sorciers locaux. Oui - les Mangemorts lui avaient parlé. Quand ils l'avaient vu suivre M. Malfoy, ils lui avaient demandé s'il voulait devenir l'un d'entre eux - ce à quoi il avait essentiellement répondu : ' allez vous faire foutre '. Il ne savait pas si Drago avait vraiment été sous sortilège, ou simplement somnambule, mais cela devait être une diable de coïncidence pour qu'un élève de Poudlard 'aille en somnambule' directement vers trois Mangemorts. Non - il ne pensait pas que Drago était parti les rencontrer volontairement - et plus pertinemment, pourquoi des Mangemorts voudraient-ils rencontrer un élève de seize ans s'ils n'allaient pas l'enlever ? Sûrement que les Aurors ne pensaient pas que Voldemort recrutait des enfants pour son organisation ces jours-ci. Non - il n'avait jamais été présenté à Lucius Malfoy, bien que, oui - il savait à quoi l'homme ressemblait par l'image occasionnelle qu'il y avait de lui dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Non, il ne serait pas capable de reconnaître cet homme par sa seule voix et s'ils impliquaient ce qu'il pensait qu'ils impliquaient, alors ils feraient mieux d'avoir quelque preuve assez forte pour le confirmer, ou le père de Drago les aplatirait au tribunal. Non, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Cameron Jeffries et non - comme il l'avait dit auparavant - il n'avait pas idée de qui n'importe lequel des Mangemorts était.   
  
Lorsque Harry eut répondu trois fois à chaque question, il comprenait tout à fait que les Aurors allaient essentiellement à la pêche, et essayaient de calculer si a) le Mage de Guerre dangereux et inconnu avait des sympathies avec les Mangemorts, b) ils pouvaient impliquer Drago comme un potentiel "Mangemort en formation", et-ou c) ils pouvaient caser le père de Drago, Lucius Malfoy, comme l'un des deux Mangemorts qui s'étaient échappés.   
  
Malheureusement pour eux, Harry avait dépassé sa phase "l'honnêteté est toujours la meilleure politique" il y a très longtemps et pouvait mentir comme un champion chaque fois qu'il estimait que c'était nécessaire. En réalité, il avait même pris quelques cours sur comment mentir de manière à être cru quand il avait été élève dans le cercle. Mentir assez bien pour tromper vos ennemis pouvait être une compétence inestimable - et avait parfois sauvé beaucoup de vies dans l'ensemble de l'histoire des Moldus et des Sorciers.   
Albus avait cligné des yeux de surprise une ou deux fois pendant que Harry répondait en gardant son sérieux, mais Harry soupçonnait que - après sa pauvre non-tentative à inventer des explications tôt ce matin - Albus venait seulement de comprendre maintenant combien son nouveau professeur de Défense pouvait bien filer un conte quand il était sérieux à ce propos.   
  
Finalement, cependant, quand l'estomac de Harry se plaignit si fort que chacun dans la pièce pouvait l'entendre, ils le laissèrent aller.   
  
Comme il partait, Harry s'arrêta pour demander, "Cameron Jeffries - était-ce le nom de l'homme que j'ai tué ?"   
  
"Oui," répondit l'aîné des Aurors avec des yeux rétrécis. "Alors, vous le connaissiez après tout ?"   
  
"Non," dit Harry tristement. "Je me demandais juste - sa famille a-t-elle réclamé le corps?"   
  
L'Auror renifla d'un air moqueur. "C'est peu probable - ils l'ont renié il y a des années - et ils essayent actuellement de se distancer sa mort aussi loin et vite qu'ils le peuvent."   
"Je vois," dit Harry tranquillement. Alors il partit.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
C'était bien trop tard pour le déjeuner et beaucoup trop tôt pour le dîner. Alors, plutôt que de déranger les elfes de maison pour un repas spécial, Harry décida de quitter entièrement le château et les Aurors de descendre à Pré-au-Lard pour pouvoir s'offrir un en-cas au pub.   
  
Harry apprécia un sandwich et une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balai, tandis qu'il pesait le destin d'un étranger nommé Cameron Jeffries.   
  
Les gens du pays étaient curieux à son propos et un ou deux vinrent dire salut - même uniquement pour le prestige de pouvoir dire à leurs amis plus tard qu'ils avaient parlé avec le Mage de Guerre dont la photo avait été sur la couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier il y a quelques mois.   
  
Harry n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient - il était plaisant de pouvoir bavarder avec des étrangers de petites choses comme le temps et leurs familles. Cela aidait à lui rappeler que tout dans le monde n'était pas un problème stupéfiant qui exigeait de lui des décisions de vie et de mort.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Après son déjeuner très tardif, Harry alla à la poste et envoya deux hiboux - un à la famille Jeffries - et l'autre à l'organisation posthume des Aurors.   
  
A sa sortie de la poste, Harry aperçut Severus émerger de Script'n Roll et se rappela soudainement son plan original pour faire que Severus dîne avec lui.   
  
"Professeur Rogue!" hurla-t-il et Sev ' regarda instinctivement alentour pour voir qui l'avait appelé. Lorsque Harry eut traversé la rue et remonté le sentier, le maître de potion avait développé un féroce froncement de sourcils.   
  
"Mage de Guerre," commença Severus avant que Harry puisse prononcer un son, "tandis que je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup d'exhibitionnistes dans le monde qui sont tout à fait heureux d'avoir leurs noms criés à travers des endroits publics, je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas l'un d'entre eux. En outre, bien que je ne puisse pas vous empêcher de me suivre pendant la semaine de travail, et de me regarder fixement comme si j'étais quelque spécimen - j'apprécierais si vous vous absteniez de me soumettre à n'importe quels soupçons étranges que vous puissiez avoir sur moi pendant mes week-ends."   
  
Horrifié, Harry se rendit compte que l'affirmation de Drago que 'tout le monde' pensait qu'il détestait Severus incluait aussi Severus lui-même! Avant que le maître de potions ne puisse partir à grands pas, Harry répondit à la hâte : "Professeur, je vous assure que je n'ai aucun 'soupçon' ni aucune malveillance envers vous du tout! Je vous présente mes excuses pour avoir hurlé en vous appelant de l'autre côté de la rue et je ne le referai certainement pas - mais j'avais espéré demander votre aide pour une de mes Classes de Défense."   
  
Severus sembla étonné - et ensuite suspicieux. "Et pourquoi le grand Mage de Guerre aurait-il besoin de l'aide d'un humble maître de potion pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?" Il était presque dédaigneux dans sa moquerie.   
  
"Pour la même raison," répondit Harry humblement, "qu'il a eu besoin de l'aide du professeur de Botanique pour une leçon sur la Racine Sangsue. Je suis un Mage de Guerre, c'est vrai, mais cela ne signifie pas que je suis un maître de quoi que ce soit à l'extérieur de ma propre spécialité. En fait - comme je l'ai dit au Professeur Chourave - je suis nul avec les plantes et j'admets librement que je serais aussi durement éprouvé pour préparer une potion magique convenable pour sauver ma vie."   
  
Notant que le presque-dédain avait disparu du visage de Sev, Harry continua sincèrement, "Quand je suis devenu un Mage, on m'a appris que la maîtrise dans tous les domaines de magie serait impossible - à moins que je ne projète de devenir immortel. Ils m'ont dit que le plus je pouvais espérer était la maîtrise d'une ou deux spécialités et à la fin - malgré tout ce que j'ai fait - je n'en ai vraiment seulement maîtrisée qu'une : les magies de Guerre. Supposer que cela me rend supérieur de n'importe quelle façon à quelqu'un comme vous - simplement parce que votre maîtrise est en potions - est une stupidité qui pourrait facilement me faire tuer sur un champ de bataille."   
  
"En effet," continua Harry, "tandis que je peux facilement défendre, moi ou d'autres, par des potions jetées au combat, je dois cependant compter sur ceux avec votre habileté pour m'aider à guérir ensuite - et me préparer à l'avance." Harry écarta un pan de ses robes de bataille pour révéler les fioles sur sa ceinture. "Imaginez-vous que j'ai l'habileté pour préparer ce qui est dans ces bouteilles ?" demanda-t-il. "S'il en est ainsi, vous vous trompez."   
  
Son petit discours avait attiré une petite foule de curieux juste le long de la rue - beaucoup d'entre eux étant des élèves les plus vieux de l'école - et Harry décida qu'il rendrait une fois pour toutes très clair son respect pour le maître de potion impopulaire.   
Il fit un pas en arrière et leva ses mains pour les croiser au poignet devant sa poitrine. Avec ses doigts écartés pour indiquer qu'il ne tenait aucune arme - et debout au milieu d'un trottoir public dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard - le Mage de Guerre Ash s'inclina devant Severus Rogue et dit, "Mes respects à un confrère Maître en magie - et mes excuses pour le malentendu entre nous."   
  
Comme Harry saluait, il le fit avec ses yeux baissés - une action qui le laissait vulnérable à une attaque de celui qu'il saluait. Pour un Mage de Guerre, c'était un symbole de confiance, tandis que pour un Mangemort c'était une marque de soumission. Mais Harry savait que Severus était assez expérimenté pour comprendre les deux significations et assez intelligent pour se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu comme une soumission. A partir de cela, Severus était tout à fait capable de comprendre le reste par lui-même et de se rendre compte que le Mage de Guerre avait délibérément impliqué qu'il faisait confiance au Maître de Potions de Poudlard .   
  
Après s'être redressé, Harry ajouta, "J'espère que je pourrais encore demander votre aide plus tard - quand je n'abuserai pas de votre temps personnel." Et ensuite, avec un courtois signe de tête final, Harry laissa un Maître de Potions étonné et complètement déconcerté debout dans la rue derrière lui.   
  
Comme Harry continuait à s'éloigner, il pouvait sentir des douzaines d'yeux l'observer - des étudiants, des sorciers, des sorcières et probablement même un hibou ou deux. Mais le seul regard fixe qui le brûlait vraiment était celui qu'il pouvait imaginer venir de Severus Rogue, comme le regard fixe et confus de son aîné le suivait dans la distance.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
La deuxième semaine du trimestre apporta avec elle l'arrivée des sélections de Quidditch et le dimanche soir, comme Harry était assis tout seul dans la salle des professeurs, relisant des bouts du dernier numéro du ' Monde du Quidditch ', Madame Xiomara Bibine se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de la sienne et demanda, "Cela vous plairait-il d'aider l'équipe de Gryffondor à choisir un nouvel Attrapeur, une paire de Batteurs et un nouveau Capitaine ?"   
  
Harry pinça les lèvres, se rappelant le petit sourire en coin satisfait de Sev comme Drago Malfoy prétendait que Serpentard allait écraser Gryffondor sur le terrain de Quidditch cette année. Certainement, Harry n'avait aucune objection à aider son ancienne Maison - même si pour aucune autre raison que s'assurer que Severus Rogue ne passerait pas l'année entière à se jubiler avec malveillance devant Minerva.   
  
"Est-ce que Gryffondor est vraiment en si mauvaise forme ?" demanda-t-il.   
  
"Et bien," atermoya Xiomara, "ils sont l'équipe avec le plus grand nombre de joueurs à remplacer et leur ancien Attrapeur - le jeune Harry Potter - était vraiment très bon. Mais je soupçonne que cela va être plus une question morale qu'un problème de découvrir du talent - bien que vous ne sachiez jamais vraiment jusqu'aux matchs."   
  
Harry considéra cela. "Que devrais-je faire ?"   
  
"Vous devrez simplement venir pour les sélections des Gryffondor et me donner un deuxième avis sur les élèves et à quelle position vous pensez qu'ils conviendraient." expliqua Madame Bibine. "Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient élu un nouveau capitaine, ils compteront sur moi pour les conseiller, mais si je choisis une grande équipe - ou même une vraiment mauvaise - alors cela me fait avoir l'air un peu partiale. Un deuxième avis aiderait à soulager le problème. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire," s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, "C'est juste que - puisque je suis l'arbitre pour nos matchs inter-Maisons - cela aide si je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir des favoris."   
  
"Et je n'ai pas été ici suffisamment longtemps pour être accusé de favoritisme, pas encore," sourit Harry.   
  
"En réalité," répondit-elle, "vous avez déjà commencé à gagner une réputation d'être scrupuleusement juste - même si vous êtes un peu avare avec les points."   
  
Harry rougit. Il avait toujours des problèmes avec le concept de distribuer des points. Cela ne lui venait simplement pas naturellement pour lui et il continuait à imaginer qu'il pourrait terminer à distribuer des points surtout à sa propre maison, en négligeant les autres. Mais apparemment il n'allait pas être accusé de partialité n'importe quand dans le proche avenir - bien que 'avare' ne soit pas tout à fait flatteur non plus.   
  
"L'autre raison pour laquelle je demande," continua Xiomara, "est que vous m'avez dit que vous avez au moins joué au Quidditch et y avez toujours un intérêt." Elle regarda d'une manière significative le magazine sur ses genoux. "Pouvez-vous imaginer," dit-elle d'une voix traînante, "la situation si je faisais monter Trelawney là-bas sur son balai ?" Et ensuite Xiomara plaça une main sur ses yeux, étendant l'autre bras devant. "Non, non, mon cher," imita-t-elle dans les tons légèrement plus hauts de Trelawney, " ne vous donnez pas la peine d'essayer avec la balle - je peux tout voir maintenant. Vous ferez un merveilleux Batteur, mais le Cognard vous renversera de votre balai et vous tomberez à votre mort dans le deuxième match. Alors les gradins s'effondreront et tous les spectateurs seront tués."   
  
Harry rit. "Ça va, ça va!" cria-t-il, "Vous m'avez convaincu - si seulement pour empêcher la mort de tous ces spectateurs."   
"Excellent!" dit madame Bibine. "Alors je vous verrai sur le terrain fin prêt tôt demain matin!" Et elle partit.   
  
"Hé!" appela Harry après elle, "quelle heure ?" Mais elle était déjà partie.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Le soleil était encore juste au-dessous de l'horizon quand Harry arriva sur le terrain de Quidditch avec son Skyfire Deux. Il s'était attendu à ce que dans la lumière terne de l'aube terne, il ait le terrain à lui pour quelque temps pour pouvoir finalement passer quelque temps à se familiariser avec son nouveau balai. Mais Madame Bibine était déjà là.   
  
"Vous êtes un lève tôt!" appela-t-elle comme il s'approchait. "Même l'élève le plus volontaire ne sera pas ici avant au moins une autre demi-heure."   
  
"Et bien, vous savez," dit Harry d'une voix traînante, "en fait vous ne m'avez pas dit à quelle heure être ici."   
  
"Oops," répondit-elle - totalement non repentante. Alors elle remarqua son nouveau balai. "Alors c'est un Skyfire Deux, n'est-ce pas ?"   
  
Harry le lui remis pour qu'elle l'inspecte. "Oui et j'espérais l'essayer de ce matin. J'ai acheté cette maudite chose depuis bien plus d'un mois maintenant - et je ne l'ai chevauché seulement qu'une fois!"   
  
En rendant le balai, Madame Bibine rit. "Un tel désastre!" compatit-elle.   
  
Harry regarda l'équipement sur le sol. Il y avait des battes de Batteur, le coffre avec les balles de Quidditch dedans, quelques protections pour bras et jambes, aussi bien qu'un presse-papiers avec le parchemin contenant les noms de tous les élèves de Gryffondor qui essayeraient d'être sélectionnés ce matin.   
  
"On dirait que vous avez tout bien en main," dit-il. Alors il ajouta malicieusement, "Voulez jouer un petit tête-à-tête ?"   
  
Xiomara pinça ses lèvres et regarda son nouveau balai. "Quel est votre niveau ?" demanda-t-elle, pesant ses chances.   
  
"Si j'avais voulu passer ma vie sur un balai," répondit Harry, "je pourrais probablement jouer pour l'Angleterre. Comme il en est, je pourrais être pris comme remplaçant - dans un des clubs mineurs."   
  
"Manque de pratique, hein ?"   
  
"Pas le temps!" geignit Harry. "Et c'est un nouveau balai, aussi," lui rappela-t-il.   
  
Harry venait essentiellement de dire à Xiomara qu'il avait beaucoup plus de talent naturel qu'elle, mais d'autre part, qu'il n'avait pas volé du tout depuis assez longtemps. Aussi, le fait que son balai était nouveau signifiait qu'il devrait être prudent, parce qu'il ne savait pas encore de quoi il était capable. Madame Bibine, cependant, volait tous les jours et connaissait son balai comme sa poche.   
  
"Oh, pourquoi pas," se décida finalement Xiomara, "Cela fait une éternité depuis que j'ai joué un tête-à-tête et nous avons le temps avant que les élèves n'arrivent ici."   
  
Le Quidditch en tête-à-tête était joué avec un seul Cognard et deux Batteurs. Le but du jeu était de faire passer le Cognard par l'un des cercles à votre bout du terrain de Quidditch. Pour faire cela, l'idéal serait de voler derrière l'un des anneaux et le Cognard viendrait directement vers vous par un cercle. Une option moins favorisée était d'utiliser votre batte pour envoyer le Cognard à travers un anneau de l'autre côté. Mais - puisque les Cognards avaient tendance à dévier et poursuivre les joueurs - vous deviez être joliment près d'un anneau pour faire marcher la deuxième tactique.   
  
Faire aller la balle à votre bout du terrain était aussi un défi, puisque - de nouveau - vous aviez seulement deux choix : 1) frapper la balle loin de vous, après quoi elle dévierait probablement pour poursuivre votre adversaire, ou 2) laisser la balle vous poursuivre - ce qui voulait dire risquer soit une blessure par Cognard, soit que votre adversaire le frappe dans la direction opposée.   
  
Ainsi, un jeu en impliquait d'habitude une combinaison de vol rapide, de virages rapides, une visée prudente avec votre batte et des yeux derrière votre tête comme vous essayiez de garder trace de votre adversaire et du Cognard en même temps.   
"Donnez-moi quelques tours, d'abord!" s'écria Harry en décollant du sol.   
  
" Jamais de la vie!" appela la voix de Xiomara derrière lui.   
  
Harry se pencha en avant, ajoutant de la vitesse à sa montée. Derrière lui, il savait qu'il aurait seulement quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Madame Bibine sorte le Cognard et décolle elle-même.   
  
Regardant vers le bas et se délectant de la sensation d'avoir tout cet espace vide au-dessous de lui, Harry fut puissamment frappé par le sens pur de liberté que voler lui donnait toujours. Sur un balai, 'en bas' et 'en haut' n'étaient pas des choses que vous pouviez simplement indiquer - c'étaient des directions où vous pouviez aller et vous deviez seulement faire un changement minuscule dans l'équilibre pour plonger ou monter - monter en flèche comme les oiseaux en vol.   
  
Ce qui ne signifiait pas que vous pouviez vous permettre de rêvasser.   
  
Harry se baissa comme le Cognard passa devant lui en coup de vent.   
Alors il dévia comme Xiomara passa devant lui en coup de vent.   
  
"Hé!" hurla-t-il, "Le Boutenchoc est toujours une faute, vous savez!"   
  
"Je ne vous ai jamais touché!" rappela-t-elle.   
  
"Et vous ne le ferez jamais !"   
  
"C'est vous qui le dites!"   
  
Riant à la plaisanterie enfantine, Harry se pencha en avant et la poursuivit. "Où est ma batte ?" demanda-t-il.   
  
"Attrapez!"   
  
Et il le fit, comme elle le lui envoya.   
  
"Deux sur trois gagne ?" appela Xiomara.   
  
"D'accord!" répondit Harry en hurlant.   
  
Alors ils passèrent aux affaires.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Madame Xiomara Bibine était bonne.   
  
Pas de classe internationale, mais Harry pouvait certainement comprendre pourquoi elle était Instructrice de Vol. Elle tournait proprement en air et semblait être capable de tenir trace de lui et du Cognard sans difficulté du tout - une compétence que Harry revendiquait aussi, mais que beaucoup de personnes n'avaient jamais réussi à développer.   
  
Elle était aussi une assez bonne tacticienne - et à un point Xiomara looped en arrière derrière lui pour frapper la balle directement à sa tête. Le réflexe instinctif de Harry était de renvoyer le Cognard d'où il venait - de la même manière qu'il était formé pour renvoyer une malédiction à celui qui l'avait jeté. Cependant, Madame Bibine avait noté cette tendance et en avait pris plein avantage en s'alignant avec sa propre fin du terrain de Quidditch. Quand Harry lui renvoya le Cognard, elle esquiva facilement et Harry se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait frappé la maudite balle de toutes ses forces droit vers le bout de terrain de Xiomara !   
  
"Meeeerrrciiiii!" appela-t-elle accélèrant après lui.   
  
Harry était à sa queue en quelques secondes. Mais le Cognard était déjà revenu vers eux et ce serait seulement une question de secondes avant que Xiomara ne l'envoie dans un de ses anneaux. Harry savait qu'il était juste une fraction trop loin derrière pour l'intercepter, ainsi au lieu d'essayer inutilement de voler plus rapidement, il saisit le bout de son manche à balai et passa soudainement la tête en bas. Immédiatement, il apporta la queue de son balai au-dessus de sa tête et - la balançant devant lui - eut juste assez de portée supplémentaire pour l'abattre sur les brindilles à l'arrière du balai de Xiomara. Elle glapit comme son balai fit une embardée vers le haut, tandis que Harry descendait, se redressait et reprit son Skyfire au-dessous de lui.   
Le Cognard les manqua tous les deux et chacun revint - seulement pour finir en parallèle comme ils poursuivaient leur cible.   
"Comment avez-vous fait cela ?!" hurla madame Bibine - parce que bien sûr, elle avait regardé le Cognard venant vers eux et n'avait pas vu la tactique folle de Harry derrière elle.   
  
"N'aimeriez-vous pas le savoir!" répondit le Mage de Guerre.   
  
Ils se poursuivirent et poursuivirent la balle partout sur le terrain pendant quelque temps et bien que Harry eut quelques moments risqués où son balai ne pouvait pas tout à fait faire ce qu'il en demandait, il s'habitua finalement à ses limitations et le poussait bientôt à ses limites sans tout à fait les dépasser.   
  
Vers la fin de leur jeu, il était évident, que Harry - ayant obtenu 'la sensation' de son nouveau balai - prenait la tête et gagnerait probablement s'ils continuaient à jouer. Mais Xiomara appela "Terminé!" En le dépassant après le deuxième point et il était assez heureux de laisser le score à un partout.   
  
En prenant une dernière courbe de vitesse autour des cercles à son bout de terrain, Harry attira le Cognard vers le sol, et exécuta une basse torsion filante qui lui permit de saisir la balle comme elle s'approchait. Le tournoiement fou força aussi la balle à dépenser la plupart de son élan de manière inoffensive, au lieu d'enfoncer Harry dans la terre en le frappant. Alors Harry le rendit à Madame Bibine, qui le renferma dans le coffre.   
  
Ils fermèrent le couvercle et s'effondrèrent dessus - épuisés, mais souriant follement.   
  
Alors les applaudissements et les acclamations commencèrent.   
  
Harry avait été vaguement conscient des élèves comme ils s'étaient réunis au bord lointain du terrain de Quidditch, donc il n'était pas étonné qu'ils soient là. Mais et lui et Madame Bibine rougirent d'un rouge vif quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient joué un peu plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé - et leurs élèves avaient probablement été témoin de quelques cabrioles très idiotes de la part d'eux deux.   
  
"WOW!" hurla un jeune Gryffondor en accourant. "Vous deux pouvez vraiment voler! C'était impressionnant!"   
  
Des commentaires semblables étaient à venir comme les joueurs de Quidditch de Gryffondor s'entassaient autour d'eux. "Pouvons-nous vous avoir tous les deux dans notre équipe ?" supplia l'un d'entre eux.   
  
"Euh... J'ai bien peur que non," leur dit Madame Bibine.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Ron - étant un fan fou de Quidditch - s'était levé tôt pour pouvoir venir voir les sélections. Il était actuellement assis dans un des gradins - avec quelques autres Gryffondors dispersés dans les sièges - observant les élèves qui essayaient. Dans les gradins opposés il y avait des élèves des trois autres Maisons - tous évaluant l'opposition potentielle.   
  
Hermione arriva et s'assit à côté de lui.   
  
"Tu dois être arrivé ici tôt," dit-elle.   
  
"Pas aussi tôt que le Professeur Ash et Madame Bibine," répondit-il.   
  
"Ah ?"   
  
Ron sourit. "Tu aurais dû voir cela 'Mione! Ils jouaient en tête-à-tête quand je suis arrivé là - et ils étaient impressionnants! Et bien - ce n'est pas la même chose que de voir un plein jeu de Quidditch, mais - WOW, ils peuvent voler tous les deux! Voir le Professeur Ash était - et bien c'était super!"   
  
Hermione sourit. Il était bon de voir Ron passer du bon temps. "Alors pourquoi tu n'essayes pas là-bas d'entrer dans l'équipe ?" demanda-t-elle.   
  
Ron remua un peu avant de répondre. "Je n'ai pas voulu essayer pour une position de Batteur - Fred et George étaient vraiment bons et si je finissais comme Batteur..."   
  
"... alors tout le monde t'aurait toujours comparé à l'un d'entre eux," termina Hermione.   
  
Ron acquiesça. Alors, après un moment, il ajouta, "Et je ne veux pas être l'Attrapeur. Personne n'essayerait pour l'Attrapeur si Harry était toujours là - et ... eh bien, je ne le veux simplement pas tandis qu'il n'y est pas."   
  
Cette fois ce fut Hermione qui inclina la tête de compréhension. "Et à ce propos," dit-elle, "je pense que nous pourrions finalement faire quelque progrès."   
  
La tête de Ron se releva comme il la regarda fixement. "Vraiment ?!"   
  
"Je ne promets rien," avertit-elle, "mais je suis assez sûre de savoir qui aller trouver si nous voulons plus de réponses."  
  
"Qui ?!" demanda Ron.   
  
"Pas ici," dit Hermione d'une voix basse. "Souviens-toi, nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi Harry ne nous a pas dit qu'il partait. Il peut avoir eu une très bonne raison - et je ne veux pas faire cela si cela va le mettre en danger. Nous devons être prudents."   
  
Ron hocha la tête sérieusement. "Allons-y," acquiesça-t-il.   
  
Comme ils quittaient les gradins, Ron jeta un dernier regard derrière lui par dessus son épaule vers le professeur de Défense. Il planait dans des airs sur son balai, observant soigneusement un Gryffondor de troisième année frapper un des Cognards.   
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Hermione.   
  
"Huh ?" Ron se retourna brusquement vers elle. "Oh", répondit-il, "Ce n'est rien. Simplement je ... et bien, j'ai vraiment apprécié observer Professeur Ash ce matin." Et il regarda encore une fois derrière lui vers le Mage de Guerre. "Tu vas probablement penser que je suis timbré ou quelque chose du genre, mais ... eh bien ... l'observer me rappelle un peu la manière qu'a Harry de voler..."   
  
"Vraiment ?" demanda Hermione. Elle tourna un regard spéculatif sur le professeur de Défense, comme si Ron avait dit quelque chose de très significatif. "N'est-ce pas ... intéressant" murmura-t-elle - et ensuite ce fut le tour de Ron de lui rappeler qu'ils avaient toujours une conversation importante en attente.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Harry et Madame Bibine - avec l'aide du reste de l'équipe des Gryffondors - choisirent finalement deux Batteurs. L'un était un garçon nommé Ian Denning de cinquième-année, tandis que l'autre était une fille de quatrième-année nommée Abigaïl Vere. Ils étaient à la fois de bons joueurs et les deux d'entre eux semblaient avoir des personnalités compatibles. Harry et Xiomara reconnaissaient tous les deux que - avec un peu de pratique - ils devraient bien marcher ensemble.   
  
L'Attrapeur était une décision plus difficile. Ils rétrécirent le choix à deux garçons - un de septième-années et d'autre de seconde. L'élève de septième-année était légèrement meilleur joueur, mais le garçon de seconde année était encore assez inexpérimenté sur un balai - ce qui signifiait qu'il avait le potentiel pour s'améliorer drastiquement une fois qu'il commencerait un entraînement de Quidditch régulier.   
  
Si Gryffondor voulait des bénéfices à court terme, alors Harry et Xiomara recommanderaient le garçon de septième-année. Mais bien sûr, il était déjà un aviateur expérimenté et bien qu'il s'améliorerait certainement avec la pratique supplémentaire, il n'avait pas cependant le potentiel pour devenir un vraiment grand Attrapeur. C'était ce potentiel que les deux enseignants sentaient qui pourraient se cacher dans le plus jeune garçon. Par-dessus le marché le plus vieil élève obtiendrait un diplôme à la fin de l'année et s'ils le choisissaient comme leur nouvel Attrapeur, alors ils devraient repasser cette procédure entière de nouveau l'année prochaine.   
  
En fin de compte, les deux enseignants présentèrent simplement leur avis sur chaque élève au reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor et les laissèrent choisir. Le fait que le plus vieux garçon serait diplômé l'année prochaine était, peut-être, plus significatif que cela l'aurait été d'habitude, puisque les membres restants de l'équipe étaient bien conscients qu'ils auraient pu remplacer tous leurs Poursuiveurs aussi. Cela aurait été un désastre pour l'équipe si les trois filles qui avaient autrefois occupé ces positions avaient décidé de continuer à jouer et ensuite eu leur diplôme en même temps que Fred et George Weasley. Heureusement, les filles avaient quitté l'année dernière pour se concentrer sur leur A.S.P.I.C.s, donc l'équipe avait déjà trois Chasseurs qui avaient joué ensemble la précédente année.   
  
Finalement, le choix fut unanime en faveur du garçon de seconde année et Marcus Lynman devint le nouvel Attrapeur des Gryffondors, au milieu de beaucoup d'acclamations et de démonstrations d'amitié.   
  
Gryffondor avait maintenant de nouveau une équipe de Quidditch complète.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
En attendant, Ron et Hermione étaient montés au sommet d'un des remparts du château. C'était venteux et froid, mais le vent empêcherait leurs voix de porter et la nature ouverte des parapets du château empêcherait qui que ce soit de se glisser derrière eux, ou de se cacher dans un passage secret à côté d'eux, ou même de tomber sur eux juste par accident. Pour ces bénéfices, ils pouvaient supporter un petit froid.   
  
"Alors," commença Ron en soufflant sur ses mains et les mettant à l'intérieur de ses robes, "qu'as-tu découvert ?"   
  
Hermione avait un air très satisfait sur son visage comme elle commença à expliquer. "La magie du Coeur," dit-elle, "est très, très rare - et n'est pas considérée comme une sorte habituelle de sort qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière peuvent exécuter."  
  
Ron fronça les sourcils. "Alors c'est vraiment dur à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors où Harry aurait-il appris ... ?" Soudainement il sembla excité, "c'est ce que tu as découvert, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais qui a appris à Harry comment lancer ce sortilège!"   
  
"Presque," répondit Hermione. "Mais Ron, la Magie du Coeur n'est pas simplement difficile - en fait c'est considéré être impossible pour des sorciers et des sorcières - sauf par accident ... ou à moins d'être un Mage."  
  
"Un Mage ? Tu veux dire comme..."   
  
"Oui," lui dit Hermione. "-comme Professeur Ash."   
  
Après cela, Hermione expliqua ce qu'était la Magie du Coeur et comment elle pouvait être exécutée par tout le monde - même les Moldus - si leurs émotions étaient assez puissantes, leur besoin était assez grand et s'ils avaient une tâche spécifique à l'esprit à utiliser comme un centre pour la magie non contrôlée. Alors elle expliqua que ce n'était pas la même chose que Harry avait fait à Hagrid. Cela avait été l'utilisation délibérée et contrôlée de la Magie du Coeur - ce qui, par définition, signifiait que celui qui avait jeté le sort devait avoir été un Mage.   
  
"Alors," commença Ron, "soit Harry est un Mage - ce qui expliquerait beaucoup des cinq dernières années de nos vies - ou bien quelqu'un comme le Professeur Ash a jeté le sort et Harry a simplement fait comme s'il en était responsable."   
  
"Et même si c'était Harry," ajouta Hermione, "il aurait toujours eu besoin de quelqu'un comme le Professeur pour lui apprendre comment utiliser la Magie du Coeur sans risque. C'est bien trop dangereux pour expérimenter avec cela - même pour Harry!"   
  
Ron sembla sceptique à ce propos, mais sagement, il ne discuta pas. Au lieu de cela, il persévéra dans la conclusion évidente de leur discussion et la résuma proprement en disant : "Alors, peu importe la manière dont on voit cela - tout revient au Professeur Ash."   
  
Hermione hocha la tête.   
  
"Simplement super," Ron fronça les sourcils, "Comment sommes-nous supposé trouver ce qu'il sait ? Nous ne pouvons pas simplement nous approcher et dire ' Dîtes-nous où est Harry! '"   
  
"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda Hermione, "Il peut seulement refuser de répondre."   
  
Ron la regarda comme si elle était folle. "Te rappelles-tu," demanda-t-il, "-ou non - le banquet de bienvenue ? Cet homme est dangereux! Et s'il est offensé ? Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je ne vais pas me poser devant lui et l'accuser tout simplement d'avoir enlevé Harry."   
  
"Nous ne l'accuserions pas ... exactement." Hermione tressaillit au son hésitant de sa propre voix. "Et bien", continua-t-elle, "je t'accorde ce point; mais je dis encore qu'il n'est pas aussi terrible que cela - après tout si nous avons trouvé cela, alors je suis sûr que Dumbledore l'a fait aussi - et le Directeur l'a quand même embauché!"   
  
"Peut-être simplement pour le surveiller," argumenta Ron.   
  
"Oh, Ron!" vint la voix exaspérée de Hermione. "N'as tu rien de bon à dire de lui du tout? Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'il soit de près ou de loin aussi terrible que Professeur Rogue!"   
  
Ron sembla pensif. "Ouais, et bien - j'admets qu'il est un bon Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal - et le fait qu'il n'aime pas Rogue veut dire qu'il ne peut pas être entièrement mauvais."   
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Que veux-tu dire qu'il n'aime pas Professeur Rogue ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?"   
  
Ron renifla, "Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu la manière avec laquelle il regarde toujours fixement Rogue ? Il n'a pas confiance en notre Professeur de Potions d'aussi loin qu'il pourrait le jeter! Je parie il sait même que Rogue était un Mangemort."   
  
Hermione pinça ses lèvres et dit ensuite dit, "Je ne serais pas si sûr des sentiments du Professeur Ash, à ta place. Tu n'as apparemment pas entendu ce qui est arrivé à Pré-au-Lard samedi dernier," et elle continua en expliquant comment un groupe entier de sixièmes - et septièmes-années avait vu Ash s'incliner devant Professeur Rogue et lui présentant des excuses pour l'avoir dérangé. "Il y a même une rumeur," ajouta-t-elle, "selon laquelle il veut l'aide de Rogue avec une de ses classes de Défense - de même qu'il a demandé de l'aide au Professeur Chourave."   
  
Ron était abasourdi. "Es-tu sûre ?" demanda-t-il.   
  
"Ron - c'était partout dans l'école! Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu la manquer!" Alors elle soupira et ajouta, "Personne ne sait ce que cela signifie - même Professeur Rogue. Depuis que c'est arrivé, il observe Professeur Ash directement en retour! Ce serait drôle si ce n'était pas si déroutant . Personnellement, je pense que Professeur Rogue essaye de deviner ce qui se passe, comme le reste d'entre nous."   
  
Ron grignota sa lèvre inférieure. "Peut-être que Ash essaye simplement de mettre Rogue dedans- tu sais, le confondre un peu." Alors Ron s'éclaira. "En fait, c'est très intelligent - quoi que le Professeur ait projeté, Rogue ne le verra jamais arriver. Il sera trop déquilibré pour le prévoir!" Hermione sembla douter. "Penses-y, ' Mione!" pressa Ron, "Notre professeur de Défense peut être un peu fou - mais peut-être qu'il est rusé comme un renard - trop intelligent de moitié!"   
  
Hermione jeta ses mains en air. "Très bien!" se plaignit-elle, "D'abord tu n'as pas confiance en Professeur Ash et maintenant tu penses qu'il est une merveille de planification et de stratégie! Fais-moi savoir quand tu te sera décidé si nous devons lui demander pour Harry."   
  
Ron sembla pensif. "Hermione", commença-t-il lentement, "Te rappelles-tu notre première leçon de Défense - avec la Racine Sangsue ?"   
  
"Oui, Ron," répondit Hermione patiemment, "Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions eu des centaines de leçons de Défense jusqu'ici cette année."   
  
"Et bien, tu te souviens de comment Goyle a demandé au Professeur son nom - et plus tard nous avons tous pensé que Drago devait lui avoir fait faire cela ?"   
  
"Je me souviens." Répéta Hermione. Elle s'impatientait, mais était encore assez curieuse pour ne pas interrompre.   
"Alors pourquoi devons-nous être ceux qui demandent au Professeur Ash pour Harry ? Pourquoi nous ne dirions-nous pas juste à quelqu'un d'autre - disons, oh ... le parrain de Harry - ce que nous avons découvert et le faisons ensuite demander à Ash toutes les questions dures ?"   
  
Hermione considéra cela. "Et bien, je suppose que parce que nous avons promis à Hagrid que nous ne dirions cela à personne ... Et que je ne veux pas que Sirius soit blessé ... oh et bien sûr," termina Hermione d'un ton légèrement sarcastique, "Sirius n'est pas là en ce moment..."   
  
"Nous n'aurons pas besoin de lui parler de la Magie du Coeur," discuta Ron. "Nous devrons juste dire que nous avons de bonnes raisons pour croire que le Professeur Ash est impliqué. Si nous devons, nous pouvons lui dire que nous avons juré le secret - je sais qu'il respectera cela. Et quant à se faire blesser- si cela implique Harry, penses-tu vraiment qu'un homme qui a survécu douze ans à Azkaban - sans parler de trois ans à fuir les Aurors - va laisser une petite chose comme un Mage de Guerre l'arrêter ? Jamais de la vie!"   
  
"Mais il n'est toujours pas là, Ron," lui rappela Hermione .   
  
"Mais il le sera, n'est-ce pas ?" répondit Ron. "Même s'il doit envoyer Lupin aux nouvelles - il mourra aussi d'envie de savoir ce qui se passe - il ne sera pas capable de résister à ne pas essayer quelque chose. Tout que nous devons faire est de chercher Sniffle ou Professeur Lupin! Et si Dumbledore ne veut pas leur dire ce qui est vraiment arrivé - alors vous savez que nous serons les gens suivants avec qui il essayera d'entrer en contact de toute façon."   
  
Hermione y réfléchit bien. "Oui", acquiesça-t-elle finalement, "je suppose que tu as raison - et il est le parrain de Harry après tous - je ne pense pas que nous ayons vraiment le droit de lui cacher quelque chose de ce genre."   
  
"Et ensuite," acquiesça Ron, "nous pourrons lui demander ce que le Professeur Ash a dit."   
  
Hermione grignota sa lèvre inférieure un instant. Avec hésitation, elle protesta, "je ne sais pas, Ron - cela semble toujours ... Et bien, comme si nous l'utilisions..."   
  
"Mais nous n'allons pas lui mentir," discuta Ron. "-pas même sur combien le Professeur Ash est dangereux - et je parie que Sirius ne pensera pas que nous 'l'utilisions' ."   
  
"Non," admit Hermione. "Il ne le ferait pas. Ça va - je suppose que nous pouvons le faire à ta manière. Mais nous allons nous assurer complètement que Sirius sache exactement ce qui l'attend!" "Aucun problème," acquiesça Ron.   
Alors - leur décision prise - ils descendirent des remparts ensemble, se dirigeant vers le réfectoire pour prendre un petit déjeuner rapide avant que les classes ne commencent.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Le sujet de la spéculation de Ron et de Hermione - Harry lui-même - était inconscient que ses meilleurs amis avaient si rapidement réussi à connecter Ash avec la disparition de Harry Potter. Mais ses pensées étaient étonnamment semblables aux leurs dans le fait que ses propres soucis se concentraient aussi autour de ce qu'il allait faire quand son parrain et Remus se montreraient.   
  
Harry savait qu'Albus avait assigné Sirius et Remus à travailler ensemble comme ramasseurs d'information et espions pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Actuellement, leurs directives incluaient très probablement d'essayer de découvrir quels plans Voldemort et ses disciples pouvaient avoir et l'emplacement dans le monde où ils essayaient de mettre ces plans en action.   
  
C'était de l'information dont Harry avait besoin autant que Dumbledore le faisait.   
  
Le problème était, qu'il était peu probable qu'ils lui disent quoi que ce soit à moins qu'ils n'aient confiance en lui autant qu'ils avaient confiance en Dumbledore - et Sirius allait probablement être inutile à n'importe quelle sorte d'activité tant qu'il était inquiet pour son filleul disparu.   
  
Même plus - en tant qu'animagus et loup-garou, les deux d'entre eux étaient les seuls sorciers que Harry connaissait qui pourrait facilement le reconnaître à travers le sortilège de déguisement. Ils avaient été chacun en sa présence dans leurs formes animales auparavant, donc son parfum unique le vendrait rapidement. Ce serait un désastre s'ils devaient le rencontrer en leurs formes quadrupèdes et s'ils faisaient cette découverte avant que Harry n'ait une chance d'expliquer ce qui se passait et de demander leur silence.   
  
Harry avait aussi une autre considération - son parrain et Remus seraient beaucoup plus efficaces dans leur travail d'espionnage et de traque d'information, si aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait être reconnu. Sirius fuyait toujours les Aurors, qui pensaient qu'il était un meurtrier - et Remus était trop bien connu comme un loup-garou, ce qui le rendait importun presque partout dans le monde sorcier.   
  
Si Harry leur apprenait le plein sort de déguisement, alors ils seraient capables de changer leur aspect et de se promener librement dans les places qui leur étaient actuellement refusées. Aucun sort d'anti-glamour du monde ne serait capable de casser leur couverture.   
  
Mais s'il leur apprenait le sort - et qu'ils le disaient à Albus - alors le propre déguisement de Harry serait mis en un sérieux danger. Si Albus n'avait pas déjà deviné qui il était, alors c'était en partie parce que le Directeur avait déjà essayé d'utiliser des charmes d'anti-glamour pour voir si l'aspect de Ash était véritable. L'échec de ces sortilèges à révéler son moi de seize ans aurait renforcé longtemps l'assurance qu'Albus était toujours ignorant de sa vraie identité.   
  
La seule autre chose tenant Dumbledore loin de la vérité, était le fait que Harry était vraiment un Mage de Guerre maintenant - et qu'il pouvait évidemment lancer des sorts qui étaient complètement au-delà de tout ce que l'on pouvait s'attendre à ce que le jeune M. Potter sache.   
  
Ainsi, quand tout fut additionné, Harry se rendit compte que son meilleur cours d'action serait de rencontrer Sirius et Remus ensemble quelque part de privé et de leur dire qui il était vraiment . Il se trouvait devant le besoin d'être quelque part de vraiment privé, parce que cela allait prendre beaucoup d'explication et Sirius n'allait pas aimer beaucoup cela.   
  
En réalité, Sirius allait probablement détester cela.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Et donc deux jours de plus passèrent tandis que Harry, Ron et Hermione tous continuaient à attendre l'apparition du parrain de Harry et de Remus Lupin.   
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry se permit de se concentrer sur ses classes. Il avait très gracieusement décidé de permettre à Severus quelque temps pour s'habituer à l'idée que Ash ne le détestait pas, avant de ne prendre quelque nouvelle action dans sa poursuite du Maître de Potions. Harry continuait à s'asseoir à côté de lui, bien sûr, mais il diminua aussi les regards fixes et ne poussa pas la question de l'aider avec une classe de Défense, ou autrement passer du temps ensemble.   
  
Cependant, Harry constata bientôt qu'il devait des excuses à Severus. Depuis leur rencontre à Pré-au-Lard, Severus s'était mis à observer Harry de la même manière que Harry l'avait précédemment observé. Regards de côté et l'occasionnel regard fixe appréciatif devinrent rapidement communs et Harry découvrit bientôt qu'après un moment, c'est devenu modérément irritant.   
// Dieux, // se plaignit Harry à lui-même, // Pas étonnant que Sev ' ait pensé que je le détestais! Si je ne savais pas le contraire, je penserais qu'il fait cela délibérément pour m'ennuyer! //   
  
Normalement, Harry aurait aimé être observé par l'autre homme, mais dans le Miroir, lui et Severus avaient été amants - et leurs regards mutuels avaient été remplis de notes sexuelles et du plaisir qu'ils trouvaient chacun dans la compagnie de l'autre. À présent, les regards passagers de Severus contenaient une combinaison étrange de confusion, de considération et de temps en temps - de soupçon - Harry n'aimait avoir aucune de ces choses dirigées vers lui.   
  
Mais ce qui rendait vraiment tout bien pire, était qu'à ce jour leur rencontre dans Pré-au-Lard était la conversation de l'école - donc non seulement Severus l'observait, mais le reste du personnel - et le corps étudiant entier - les observait aussi tous les deux!   
  
D'accord, le personnel et les élèves étaient plus subtils à cela que lui et Severus l'étaient - tellement que Harry pouvait presque se faire croire qu'il imaginait des choses. Mais malheureusement, il y avait deux preuves externes qui disaient que l'observation de professeur de Harry était certainement devenue une sorte de passe-temps de seconde main autour de l'école.   
  
La première de ces preuves était que Drago trouvait la situation entière très comique. Le sixième-année ne voulait toujours pas de détails - jamais! - mais le fait qu'il sache ce qui se passait tandis que personne d'autre ne le faisait, rendait cela seulement d'autant plus distrayant pour lui. Drago était l'une des quelques personnes n'observant pas Ash et Rogue - au lieu de cela il observait le reste des élèves - et commençait de temps en temps les rumeurs les plus exotiques juste pour voir si quelqu'un les croirait.   
  
Harry ne pouvait imaginer personne gobant l'histoire qu'il était quelque créature que Severus avait créée dans son chaudron il y a des années - et que maintenant il était de retour pour torturer son créateur et le tuer finalement. Drago, cependant, jurait ses grands dieux qu'une ou deux première-années attendaient toujours que leur Maître de Potions disparaisse.   
  
L'autre preuve que Harry avait, était qu'Albus avait finalement calculé pourquoi il continuait à s'asseoir à côté de Severus. Le Directeur n'avait pas dit qu'il savait pourquoi Ash le faisait, mais Harry se trouvait de temps en temps à être soumis à toutes les sortes de conseil sur des restaurants et de la musique. Et tandis qu'il était tout à fait bon d'avoir l'appui implicite du Directeur, Harry savait déjà quelles sortes d'alimentation Severus aimait et qu'il appréciait des compositions classiques.  
  
Ce qui avait alerté Harry au fait que les autres l'observaient, était le fait qu'il n'avait jamais reçu ce conseil gratuit où un autre enseignant - ou n'importe lequel des élèves - pourrait possiblement l'entendre. De cela, Harry pouvait dire qu'Albus croyait que qui que ce soit à portée de voix essayerait certainement d'écouter. Cela aussi était une reconnaissance du fait que les gens avaient une quantité excessive d'intérêt dans le Professeur Ash. Ainsi, Harry avait sa preuve secondaire que les gens l'observaient vraiment.   
  
Toute cette attention commençait à le faire se sentir comme un poisson rouge dans un bocal de verre.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Au milieu de la semaine, Hermione soutenait qu'elle et Ron ne devaient pas attendre plus longtemps, mais devaient affronter leur enseignant de Défense par eux-mêmes.   
  
Ils en chuchotaient ensemble et marchaient juste dans la grande cour après les classes du matin, quand ils furent salués par la vue la plus stupéfiante...   
  
Professeur Ash - le Mage de Guerre craint et dangereux - jouait à la Marelle des sorciers avec un groupe de premières années!   
Comme ils rejoignaient l'anneau d'autres élèves incrédules - Ron et Hermione notèrent que le Professeur démontrait quelques compétences absolument étonnantes. Il exécutait des sauts périlleux arrières et des tours avec des grands gestes et une grâce qui faisaient presque penser qu'il dansait. À un point, il sembla même planer dans des airs pendant une seconde - mais bien sûr, c'était impossible pour un sorcier sans son balai.   
  
Les premières années étaient simplement bouche bées devant l'habilité physique du Mage de Guerre, tandis que les plus vieux élèves se disputaient entre eux de pour savoir si un mouvement particulier avait vraiment impliqué de la magie - et s'il en était ainsi quelle sorte de magie, puisque Ash n'utilisait pas sa baguette. Il était à peu près reconnu qu'il employait de la magie, puisque le professeur avait précédemment fait quelques mouvements qui auraient été impossibles sans une petite aide supplémentaire.   
  
Enfin, le Professeur Ash vint à la fin du jeu et affronta en riant les enfants dont il s'était approprié les carrés de Marelle.   
"Et cela conclut-il votre dispute ?" demanda-t-il.   
  
Les premières années - toujours très respectueux, mais maintenant beaucoup moins effrayés par leur professeur de Défense - inclinèrent tous la tête dans l'accord. "Oui monsieur!" répondirent plusieurs d'entre eux et l'un d'entre eux en particulier ajouta, "je suppose que j'avais tort - on peux vraiment terminer le jeu sans qu'un autre puisse jouer un tour."   
  
Ash sourit et répondit ensuite, "Oui c'est possible, mais vraiment - cela en enlève tout l'amusement. Même perdre est bien tant que vous vous amusez. La dernière fois que j'ai joué, j'ai perdu, mais j'ai quand même apprécié."   
  
"Vous avez perdu ?!" s'exclamèrent plusieurs élèves.   
  
"Oui," Ash rit, "-contre le Directeur, en fait."   
  
Chaque élève avait soudain des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. "Le Directeur joue à la marelle! ?" soudainement mélangé avec d'autres exclamations comme, "Vous avez perdu face au Directeur ?!" Et "Sûrement vous plaisantez!"   
  
Riant, Ash confirma que oui - il avait vraiment perdu un jeu de marelle des sorciers face à Albus Dumbledore. "Mais alors," termina-t-il, "Albus triche vous savez - il ne me laisse pas utiliser de magie!"   
  
Comme Ash leur souhaitait à tous au revoir et retournait en marchant à l'intérieur du château, un première année insolent hurla après lui, "Et la prochaine fois, nous non plus!"   
  
Un rire chaleureux leur revint, tandis qu'à l'intérieur de l'école, Harry se félicitait d'un air suffisant d'avoir aidé avec succès ses élèves les plus jeunes à devenir un peu moins effrayé par lui. Il était particulièrement fier de lui parce qu'il avait aussi réussi à s'assurer qu'ils conservent un respect sain pour ses capacités. Avec un peu de chance, les autres élèves qui avaient observé aussi prendraient la leçon à coeur.   
  
// Peut-être que quelques-unes de ces cloches et chaînes commenceront à disparaître, // pensa Harry .   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
De retour dans la cour, les espoirs de Harry pour un peu moins de crainte ne trouvaient pas leur écho en Ron.   
"Hermione ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix abasourdie. "Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que le Professeur était rusé comme un renard ? - et bien je retire tout. Il est juste complètement fou!"   
  
À côté de lui, Hermione essayait évidemment encore d'adapter un Mage de Guerre jouant à la marelle dans sa vue du monde. "Peut-être que tu avais raison de vouloir attendre Sirius," dit-elle finalement. "Je pense ... que cela pourrait être le mieux ... toutes choses considérées."   
  
Ron hocha la tête avec sagesse. "Il est totalement dingue, bien sûr," ajouta finalement Ron, "comme Dumbledore en quelques façons. Je suppose que c'est pourquoi ils s'entendent bien, tu sais - ' parc' qu'ils sont tous les deux fous à lier."   
  
Hermione ne répondit pas, mais ils comprirent tous les deux ce qui n'avait pas été dit - que quelqu'un de si imprévisible pouvait être très dangereux en effet, parce que vous ne saviez jamais ce qu'il allait faire ensuite!   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Ce ne fut que jeudi que Remus Lupin fit finalement acte de présence.   
  
Remus vint seul, mais tous ceux qui connaissaient Sirius savaient aussi qu'il ne serait pas loin. Ron et Hermione entendirent Drago se plaindre que on ne devrait pas permettre à 'ce maudit loup-garou ' de pénétrer dans l'école. Ron décida immédiatement de sauter leur classe suivante et d'aller le trouver, tandis que Hermione insistait pour qu'elle couvre pour lui et prenne des notes pour qu'il ne prenne pas de retard.   
  
Il y avait toujours un ou deux Aurors se cachant alentour - prétendument pour empêcher plus de tentatives d'enlèvements - mais en réalité recherchant des preuves d'activité Mangemort dans et autour de l'école. Donc Ron savait que probablement Sirius n'allait pas entrer au château - même sous sa forme d'animagus de grand chien noir nommé Sniffle.   
  
Alors, au lieu de rechercher Sirius, Ron se cacha en bas du couloir à l'extérieur du bureau du Directeur et attendit que Remus se montre.   
  
Quand Remus se révéla finalement, Ron découvrit qu'il avait été dans le bureau de Dumbledore tous du long - et ce fut comme le loup-garou partait que Ron put parfaitement entendre ses mots de séparation : "Je lui répéterai que vous avez dit, Albus, mais c'est précieusement peu à lui donner et vous savez qu'il ne va pas en être satisfait."   
  
"Croyez-moi, Remus," répondit la voix d'Albus, "j'en sais à peine plus moi-même. Tout ce que je peux vraiment dire est que je crois fermement que Harry va très bien et qu'il nous rejoindra quand il sera prêt."   
  
Remus n'en sembla pas trop impressionné, mais tout ce qu'il dit fut : "Je lui dirai."   
  
Alors la porte se referma et comme Remus passait devant l'armure derrière laquelle Ron se cachait, l'élève de sixième années attira son attention.   
  
"Psst!" siffla Ron à l'homme. "Professeur Lupin! - ici!"   
  
"Weasley ?" demanda Lupin, surpris. "Ce n'est plus professeur désormais, Ron - et pourquoi n'es-tu pas en classe ?"   
"Parce que Hermione et moi devons vous parler," répondit Ron d'une voix étouffée de derrière l'armure. "Écoutez, Dumbledore vous donne la même histoire qu'il a donnée à tous les autres ? - que Harry va très bien, mais il ne dira pas comment il le sait, ou ce qui est arrivé ?"   
  
"Oui, c'est ce qu'il a fait," reconnut Remus, "et Sirius va exploser quand je lui dirai. Je ne sais pas comment je vais le convaincre de ne pas entrer ici et exiger de voir Albus lui-même."   
  
"Pas la peine," sourit Ron, "Dumbledore n'est pas celui à qui vous devez parler. Ecoutez, pouvez-vous tous les deux nous rencontrer moi et Hermione quelque part après les classes cette après-midi ? Nous devons vous dire quelques trucs."   
Curieux, Remus consentit. "A la Cabane Hurlante ?" suggéra-t-il.   
  
"Parfait," répondit Ron et ensuite il partit précipitamment le long du couloir pour retourner en classe, laissant derrière lui un loup-garou curieux, qui se trouvait maintenant devant le besoin d'expliquer tout cela à un grand chien fâché là-bas dans la Forêt Interdite.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Harry prit conscience de la présence de Remus presque de la même façon que Ron et Hermione l'avaient fait. Il était dur de réprimer le commérage à propos d'un loup-garou connu errant dans les couloirs et demandant à voir le Directeur.   
  
Mais Harry n'avait pas le luxe de sécher les classes comme Ron - après tout, ce serait un peu difficile puisqu'il était l'enseignant! Alors, au lieu de cela il attendit la fin des classes puis monta la garde sur les gens qu'il pensait que Remus pourrait essayer de voir.   
  
Albus resta dans son bureau et quelques questions à Minerva confirmèrent rapidement que Remus était déjà venu et parti de ce côté. Harry espérait que Remus et Sirius étaient toujours dans le secteur et se consola avec la pensée, qu'il était peu probable que Sirius parte avec seulement les débris minuscules d'information qu'Albus pourrait lui donner.   
  
Cela laissait Harry avec la surveillance de Ron et Hermione - que tous les deux hommes connaissaient et que Harry considérait comme ses meilleurs amis - et qui seraient donc leur meilleure source suivante d'information après Albus Dumbledore.   
  
Finalement, la patience de Harry fut récompensée quand il vit finalement Ron et Hermione se diriger vers le Saule Cogneur et le tunnel secret vers la Cabane Hurlante.   
  
// Faites confiance à ces deux là pour être déjà impliqués, // pensa-t-il avec amusement, comme se déplaçait rapidement pour suivre.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Lorsque Harry arriva - bien caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité - Ron et Hermione disaient déjà à Remus et à son parrain tout sur leur nouveau professeur de Défense - et comment ils devaient lui poser des questions sur Harry, plutôt qu'à Dumbledore.   
Harry fut étonné de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient fait le rapport avec Ash si rapidement.   
  
A la lumière de cette révélation, Harry ne se révéla pas immédiatement, mais s'installa au lieu de cela dans le fond pour découvrir combien Ron et Hermione savaient vraiment .   
  
Il s'avéra qu'ils ne savaient pas beaucoup.   
  
Harry fut soulagé de découvrir qu'ils ne soupçonnaient vraiment rien de plus qu'Albus ait déjà calculé. C'était assez étonnant pour une paire d'élèves - // Bien que je doive savoir qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer ces deux là, // se rappela Harry - mais il n'y avait pas autant de dégâts qu'il l'avait craint.   
  
Ron et Hermione refusaient actuellement d'expliquer comment ils savaient que leur enseignant de Défense était impliqué, mais pour Harry il était évident que Hagrid avait laissé échapper quelque chose dans les deux dernières semaines.   
  
Harry soupira tranquillement. // Temps de mettre fin à cela, // pensa-t-il puis il ôta sa cape d'invisibilité, en ajoutant, "Excusez-moi, mais je pense vraiment que je dois faire partie de cette conversation, puisqu'elle m'a impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre depuis le début."   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Ron et Hermione sursautèrent tous les deux, mais à leur crédit, ne crièrent pas.   
  
Sirius et Remus avaient leurs baguettes pointées sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse cligner des yeux.   
  
"Bon temps de réaction," fit remarquer Harry, "Cela me rappelle moi en quelque sorte."   
  
"C'est le manteau d'invisibilité de Harry!" accusa Ron.   
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils obscurément vers lui. "Qu'avez-vous fait de mon filleul ?" demanda-t-il.   
  
"Rien que je me soucie de discuter devant deux de mes élèves," répondit Harry et ensuite il se tourna vers Ron, ajoutant, "et à propos, j'espère que vous n'imaginez pas qu'il y a seulement une cape d'invisibilité au monde."   
  
Sans quitter le Mage de Guerre des yeux, Sirius dit, "Ron, Hermione - je pense que vous deux devriez retourner à l'école maintenant."   
  
"Mais-" commença à protester Ron.   
  
"Ce serait plus sûr," acquiesça Remus d'un ton d'avertissement.   
  
"Et si vous ne partez pas immédiatement," ajouta Harry d'une voix plus douce, "cela va aussi vous coûter cinquante points pour désobéissance délibérée à un enseignant."   
  
En face de l'accord unanime de chaque adulte présent et fronçant des sourcils devant l'injustice de tout cela, Ron permit à Hermione de le tirer dans le passage secret. Juste avant qu'ils disparaissent de vue, Ron regarda derrière lui vers Sirius avec une expression qui disait simplement ' nous parlerons plus tard '.   
  
// Ne parie pas là dessus, // pensa Harry.   
  
Puis il fut seul avec Remus et son parrain.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
"Ils sont partis," dit Lupin après avoir écouté quelques instants.   
  
Harry fit son propre contrôle magique bref pour s'assurer que le passage secret était bel et bien vide - et que Ron et Hermione ne se cachaient pas simplement hors de vue.   
  
Après s'être lui-même satisfait qu'ils étaient vraiment partis, Harry tourna alors son attention de nouveau vers son parrain.   
"Maintenant parlez," gronda Sirius.   
  
"Harry est plus proche que tu pourrais le penser, Patmol," expliqua-t-il. "Si tu changes en Sniffle, je pense que tu constateras que tu peux même le renifler d'ici."   
  
Sirius sembla soupçonneux, mais Remus intercéda. "Vas-y Sirius," pressa-t-il, "je te couvre - et si Harry est à proximité, nous voulons le savoir."   
  
Ne quittant toujours pas des yeux le Mage de Guerre, Sirius Black baissa sa baguette et se concentra. Quelques instants plus tard, un grand chien noir était là au milieu de la pièce.   
  
Le chien commença à renifler, mais Remus tenait ses yeux fermement sur Harry. Ce fut une véritable surprise pour lui, donc, quand Sniffle termina devant le Mage de Guerre, reniflant ses bottines. Ce fut même plus qu'un choc quand le dit Mage s'agenouilla et mit ses mains en coupe sur le nez de Sniffle pour donner au chien une pleine dose de son parfum personnel.   
Soudaine, Sniffle glapit et sauta en arrière si rapidement qu'il termina sur le dos avec les quatre pattes en air. Il y eut un miroitement bref et ensuite un Sirius à l'air abasourdi était allongé sur le sol sale regardant fixement l'homme devant lui avec des yeux incrédules.   
  
"Salut Parrain," sourit Harry.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
A suivre 


	8. Patmol et Lunard

LE MIROIR DE PEUT-ÊTRE  
- Patmol et Lunard  
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
"Sirius ?!" demanda la voix choquée de Lupin, "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!"   
  
"Il ... il sent comme Harry!" répondit Black.   
  
"Quoi ?! C'est impossible!"   
  
"Merde! Lunard - je te dis qu'il sent comme Harry! Quand je suis Sniffle, mon nez me dit que c'est mon filleul!"   
  
"Je suis ton filleul," répondit Harry. "J'ai jeté un sort de déguisement sur moi - un que les magies anti-glamour ne peuvent pas pénétrer."   
  
"Vous n'êtes pas mon filleul!" hurla Sirius. "Vous ne pouvez pas l'être! Vous n'avez pas même la cicatrice de Harry!"   
  
En réponse, Harry souleva lentement sa frange et nettoya à fond le maquillage. "Ce fichu truc ne peut pas être caché avec la magie," expliqua-t-il, "donc j'ai dû recourir aux tours des moldus."   
  
Choqué, Sirius regarda fixement la cicatrice, tandis que Remus baissait lentement sa baguette. "Mais ..." Protesta le loup-garou, "vous - vous êtes un enseignant! Notre Harry n'est pas assez vieux pour être un enseignant - il ne sait pas assez de choses ...!"   
  
Harry sourit avec lassitude. "Un fait qui a fait plus pour protéger mon identité que mille sortilèges de déguisement," acquiesça-t-il . "Mais il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas de ce qui m'est arrivé l'année dernière - et en particulier de ce qui est arrivé quand le Miroir de Peut-être m'a aspiré."   
  
"Le miroir ?" répéta Sirius. "Celui que cet imbécile de Fudge a apporté au bal ?" Harry hocha la tête. "Mais... Dumbledore m'a assuré que vous ... Que Harry ... que mon filleul, allait bien. Il a dit que tout allait très bien!"   
  
"Il ne le savait pas," dit Harry simplement. "Je ne lui ai pas dit."   
  
"Sirius ?" interrompit soudain Lupin. "Gobons-nous cela ? Allons-nous vraiment croire que c'est Harry ?" Il ne semblait pas ne pas le croire - seulement vouloir la confirmation de la décision de la part de Sirius.   
  
"Je..." Sirius semblait confondu.   
  
"Laissez-moi vous montrer ma forme d'animagus," suggéra Harry, "je pense que cela pourrait aider à vous convaincre."   
  
Avec hésitation, Sirius et Remus reculèrent pour lui faire de la place et aussi se donner la pièce pour un combat dans le cas où il se métamorphoserait en quelque chose de dangereux.   
  
Harry se concentra - concentrant sa magie intérieure et récitant mentalement le sort qui déclencherait le changement en son autre moi. Le charme d'animagus était un de quelques très peu nombreux bouts de magie des sorciers qui ne devait pas être parlé à haute voix. Cela n'exigeait pas non plus de baguette, puisque la magie était concentrée vers l'intérieur et non canalisée dans une activité externe. C'était une chance, puisque et Harry et Sirius auraient beaucoup de difficultés à tenir une baguette avec leurs corps animagus, sans parler de répéter un sort à haute voix en employant l'équipement vocal d'un animal.   
  
Quand il ouvrit ensuite les yeux, Harry avait quatre sabots plantés fermement sur le sol et sa vue du monde était à la fois plus haute et étrangement aplanie. Il fallait toujours quelques moments à Harry pour s'adapter à la vue de l'intérieur de son corps animagus.  
Avoir quatre pieds et aucun bras était aussi un peu un défi.   
  
"Oh mon Dieu," souffla Sirius. Remus sembla également choqué.   
  
Harry savait ce qu'ils voyaient. Dans le Miroir, Sirius avait presque fondu en larmes la première fois qu'il avait vu Harry dans sa pleine transformation animagus.   
  
Il avait ressemblait exactement à Cornedrue - son père - qui, avant sa mort, avait été le meilleur ami de Sirius.   
  
Cette fois, cependant, Harry était quelque peu inconfortable dans son autre corps. Le sort de déguisement - qui reflétait les particularités humaines qu'il avait imaginées - ne pouvait pas faire face à sa forme animale. Cela signifiait que le sort resterait inerte en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rechange de forme. En conséquence, il apparaissait maintenant comme une version adolescente de son moi animagus.   
  
La dernière fois que Harry pouvait se souvenir s'être transformé, cela avait été dans le Miroir - et il avait été un cerf entièrement grandi avec un jeu magnifique de bois. Ces cornes pouvaient être des armes mortelles s'il voulait les balayer bas dans la bataille. Mais maintenant, il était seulement un jeune et ses minuscules cornes embranchées effraieraient à peine une souris.   
  
C'était embarrassant!   
  
Mais au moins cela servait à rassurer son parrain et Remus qu'il était vraiment Harry Potter. La forme qu'il avait maintenant avait exactement l'âge juste pour quelque'un de seize ans.   
  
Ils s'approchèrent de lui alors et Sirius utilisa un doigt pour tracer le contour de sa cicatrice dans les inscriptions blanches sur son front. "... ne peut pas être déguisé par la magie ..." Murmura-t-il.   
  
Harry hocha la tête, étonnant Sirius, qui retira alors brusquement sa main.   
  
"Tu lui ressembles tellement," chuchota Remus. "Tellement comme Cornedrue..."   
  
"Rechange , Harry," lui dit Sirius d'une voix épaisse d'émotion. "Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup dont nous devons parler - à commencer par ce miroir."   
  
Donc Harry reprit sa forme humaine et observa avec sympathie et comme à la fois Sirius et Remus essayaient de faire face à l'air qu'il avait maintenant sous le sort de déguisement.   
  
Cette réunion était plus facile pour Harry qu'elle ne l'était pour son parrain et Lupin, puisque Harry s'était déjà adapté à voir tous les enseignants et élèves de Poudlard dans leur soi plus jeunes. Ainsi, il avait déjà prévu de voir ces deux hommes comme ils apparaissaient maintenant. Ajouté à cela, Harry avait aussi l'avantage que eux, du moins, ressemblaient toujours à Sirius et Remus - simplement plus jeunes - mais à eux, il savait qu'il n'avait en rien d'air 'de leur' Harry.   
  
"Enlèverais-tu le sort ?" demanda Sirius "Juste pour quelque temps ?"   
  
"Je suis désolé," répondit Harry, "mais c'est basé sur un visage que j'ai composé. Si je l'enlève, alors je n'obtiendrai probablement pas exactement le même quand je rejetterai le sort - et je ne peux pas me permettre de donner aux gens n'importe quelle excuse pour penser que cela ne pourrait pas être mon visage réel."   
  
Sirius sembla déçu, mais Remus hocha la tête de compréhension.   
  
Ils se regardèrent tous fixement pendant quelques moments, jusqu'à ce que finalement, Remus ne rompe le silence.   
  
"Alors," il dit d'un ton léger, "qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de miroir ?"   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux hommes stupéfiés avaient encore des difficultés avec l'explication de Harry.   
  
Remus fronçait les sourcils comme il demanda, "Ce que tu dis, alors, est que tu es allé dans le futur - ou du moins un futur possible .. ?"   
  
"Pas du tout," répondit Harry, secouant la tête. "Pensez au Miroir de Peut-être comme si c'était un livre. Quand vous ouvrez un livre, vous pouvez lire tout en seulement un jour ou deux - pourtant l'histoire elle-même peut englober des années. Mais une fois que le livre est terminé, vous revenez au monde réel où très peu de temps a passé et tout ce que vous avez pensé avoir éprouvé n'est jamais arrivé. Il n'y a aucun voyage dans le temps impliqué et aucun paradoxe ou des réalités alternatives. C'est juste une histoire."   
  
"Dans mon cas," continua à expliquer Harry, "quand j'ai été aspiré, le Miroir a créé une histoire basée sur les choses qui arriveraient probablement . Mais le livre - qui était le monde créé par le Miroir - était si réel, que je ne pouvais pas faire la différence entre être à l'intérieur et être ici."   
  
"Pour moi, il y eut seulement une seconde ou deux de vertige et ensuite le Miroir a viré au vide. On aurait dit que j'étais toujours au bal - et Ron et Hermione étaient toujours debout à côté de moi. Personne ne pouvait calculer ce qui était arrivé - pourquoi le Miroir avait arrêté marcher."   
  
"En réalité," ajouta Harry d'un air piteux, "beaucoup des autres élèves - ceux dans le Miroir - m'ont blâmé de la ruine de leur amusement. Ils ont dit que je devais y avoir fait quelque chose pour le faire arrêter de fonctionner."   
  
"Mais tu n'étais pas même parti une demi-heure!" protesta Remus. "Comment es-ce que treize ans ont pu passer pour toi ?"   
  
Harry haussa les épaules. "Comment un livre peut-il décrire des années en seulement quelques pages ? Le Miroir était un dispositif très complexe avec quelques sorts très complexes et puissants dessus. Hermione pensait qu'il devait avoir été créé par un groupe de sorciers très puissants - et qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux avait dû être un génie mathématique."   
  
"Mais cela n'est pas vraiment arrivé," interrompit Sirius. Il avait été très calme pendant l'explication de Harry et Harry commençait à devenir un peu inquiet à son propos. "C'était seulement une histoire, après tout - alors sous ce déguisement, tu es toujours mon filleul de seize ans. Juste ?"   
  
Harry soupira. Sirius espérait évidemment que treize ans dans un miroir ne faisaient pas tant de différence dans le monde réel. "Non Patmol," nia fermement Harry, "je n'ai plus seize ans désormais. De mon point de vue je n'ai pas eu seize ans depuis une très longue période de temps." Alors il se tourna vers Remus et dit, "Tu as mentionné que je ne pouvais pas être un enseignant de Poudlard parce que je n'en savais pas assez..."   
  
Remus cligna des yeux et ensuite la compréhension remplit son visage.   
  
Harry revint à son parrain et demanda doucement, "Penses-tu que je pourrais enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal si j'avais seulement seize ans ? Et penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais pu tromper Gringotts à croire que je pourrais être un Mage de Guerre si je ne l'étais pas ?"   
  
Désespérément, Sirius médita pour trouver un argument. "Mais ... mais ta forme d'animagus-"   
  
"Reflète l'âge de mon corps," interrompit Harry, "-pas celui de mon esprit - pas qui je suis. Et si j'avais été frappé avec quelque sort de rajeunissement ? Ou un qui ajoutait des années à mon corps à cet égard ? Feindriez-vous que j'aie cinquante ans si j'avais été frappé avec un sort qui vieillissait ma forme physique ?" Harry fit une pause. "Je suis désolé parrain ," dit-il finalement, "mais je n'ai plus seize ans. Je suis un Mage de Guerre de vingt-neuf ans - et tout les souhaits du monde ne vont pas le changer."   
  
Sirius semblait affligé et Harry se sentait comme si son coeur était compressé. Il aimait tant son parrain - et il souffrait de le voir comme cela. Et si Sirius ne pouvait pas l'accepter comme il était maintenant ? // S'il te plaît, Patmol, // pria silencieusement Harry, // accepte cela s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas feindre d'être quelque chose que je ne suis pas - même pour toi. //   
  
Mais parfois - quand vous étiez aussi personnellement impliqués - il fallait un ami pour prendre du recul et arriver au coeur du problème.   
  
"Sirius ?" demanda Lupin. "Pourquoi essayes-tu de nier ce qui est arrivé à Harry ? Nous l'avons tous les deux écouté - et observé. J'admets que le visage et la voix sont complètement différentes - mais il en sait trop sur nous - et sur Poudlard, les Dursleys, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione ... Dois-je continuer ? C'est Harry et il n'a plus seize ans. Tu sais que c'est vrai - par l'enfer, je peux même te voir en lui - dans certains de ses traits particuliers - la manière avec laquelle il exprime les choses..."   
  
Sirius se raidit. "Non", interrompit-il. "Tu ne peux pas le voir, c'est impossible! C'est juste le point, n'est-ce pas ?"   
  
Remus sembla confondu. Harry se sentait pareil.   
  
"Tu ne peux pas me voir en lui," gronda Sirius, "parce que je n'étais pas là! Je n'étais pas là quand il grandissait dans un ménage plein de moldus pleins de préjugés! Je n'étais pas là pendant ses années d'école - et combien de fois Voldemort a-t-il essayé de le tuer dans les cinq dernières années ? Et maintenant je constate que je n'étais pas là pendant treize ans tandis qu'il s'est développé en homme - tout cela à cause d'un fichu miroir!"   
  
"J'étais supposé être son parrain!" hurla Sirius - et ensuite il ajouta d'une voix entrecoupée, "Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. J'ai tout loupé - et maintenant c'est trop tard." La pièce fut soudainement silencieuse et Sirius chuchota tranquillement, "Je suis désolé, James - tu aurais dû choisir quelqu'un de mieux pour s'occuper de lui."   
  
Soudainement Harry parla d'une voix forte et calme. "Tu as tort, Sirius - tu n'as rien loupé. Tu étais là."   
  
Sirius le regarda tristement. "Non..."   
  
Harry traversa la pièce vers lui et saisit son bras. "Si!" dit-il et il secoua son parrain pour souligner le point. "Tu étais là! Ça va - peut-être pas pour les moldus, ou Poudlard - mais pour le reste ? Tu. Étais. Là! Et il y a eut des moments où je ne sais pas si je m'en serais sorti, si tu n'avais pas été là!"   
  
Remus resta silencieux, observant le drame se dérouler entre les deux hommes.   
"Comment pourrais-je avoir été là ?!" demanda Sirius. "Le Miroir-"   
  
"Exactement!" exposa Harry. "Le Miroir! Il a créé un monde entier - incluant tous les gens qui devraient avoir été dans ce monde! Penses-tu que tu étais une exception ?"   
  
"Mais ce n'était pas moi!"   
  
"Il était basé sur toi," argumenta Harry, "-créé à partir du toi réel, comme le reste était créé à partir du monde réel. Il a fait toutes les choses que tu aurais fait - toutes les choses que tu voulais faire. Cela n'importe pas si tu ne te souviens pas les avoir faites - parce que je me rappelle que tu les as faites."   
  
Harry fit une pause pour laisser l'idée s'imprégner. Alors il dit, "A cause de qui tu es maintenant - parce que tu es mon parrain et que tu m'aimes - le Miroir a été capable de créer quelqu'un qui était, est et sera toujours, une partie incroyablement importante de ma vie."   
  
"Je me souviens comment tu venais toujours pour me rendre visite pendant ma formation. C'était en grande partie avec les elfes et une fois qu'ils avaient su la vérité - que tu étais innocent - tu étais toujours le bienvenu là-bas. Tu aurais facilement pu rester et être en sécurité des Aurors jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions blanchir ton nom. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait! Je me rappelle de toi et Remus travaillant comme éclaireurs pour Dumbledore - tu ne t'es jamais arrêté, parce que tu avais peur que sans l'information que vous pouviez fournir, Voldemort gagnerait - et que je serais tué. Tu travaillais à me protéger! Mais tu venais toujours me rendre visite à chaque occasion que tu avais!"  
  
"Et ensuite - après que j'ai rejoint la guerre - tu étais toujours alentour. Je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser de toi! Tu as insisté pour surveiller mon dos dans chaque bataille! Cela m'ennuyait horriblement - jusqu'à ce que tu ne réussisses presque à tuer ton imbécile de toi en me sauvant la vie! J'étais jeune et arrogant - si sûr de ma puissance et de mes compétences - ce n'est que quand je t'ai presque perdu que je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas invulnérable - et que mon arrogance pouvait faire tuer les gens autour de moi aussi facilement qu'elle pouvait me faire tuer! C'était quelque chose que le cercle de Mages de Guerre essayait constamment de me faire entrer dans la tête, mais il t'a fallu pour que cela devienne finalement réel pour moi. Tu m'as appris cela, Sirius - et c'est une leçon qui a fait plus pour me garder en vie que tous les sorts du monde."   
  
Harry observa Sirius lutter pour accepter ce qu'il disait. "Et ensuite," continua-t-il, "quand tu as finalement laissé faire et m'as permis d'être par moi-même - tu m'as dit comme mon père serait fier - mais cela signifiait plus pour moi que tu pensais que j'étais prêt - que tu pensais qu'il était temps pour moi de prendre mes propres décisions. J'étais heureux parce que tu étais fier de moi!"   
  
Alors finalement Harry dit : "Mais les temps les plus durs - les pires moments de ma vie - quand je ... quand certaines personnes ... sont mortes ... j'ai eu besoin de toi - toi et Ron et Hermione. Votre appui était tout ce qui me faisait continuer parfois." Et Harry saisit son parrain dans une étreinte féroce. "Alors ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas là!" pleura-t-il. "Tu y étais! Je te le dis - tu y étais! Et mon père n'aurait jamais pu choisir un meilleur parrain!"   
  
Attrapé dans l'embrassade de Harry, Sirius semblait abasourdi, reconnaissant et confondu tout en même temps. Maladroitement, il leva les bras pour rendre l'étreinte de Harry - toujours un peu intimidé par la nouvelle apparence étrange de Harry.   
  
"Tu vois ?" Remus sourit à son ami, "je t'avais dit que je pouvais te voir en lui."   
Avec hésitation, Sirius rendit le sourire. "Ouais", dit-il, en étreignant finalement son filleul fermement, "Je pense ... peut-être que tu as raison."   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Ensuite, une fois que Sirius se fut adapté au fait qu'il n'était pas l'incapable qu'il s'était imaginé, ils s'installèrent sur le sol de la Cabane Hurlante pour discuter de pourquoi Harry causait tant de détresse à chacun en feignant d'avoir disparu.   
  
La première chose que Remus dit fut : "Je remarque que tu ne nous as pas dit beaucoup de ce qui t'es arrivé dans le Miroir. Tu as dit que tu as passé treize ans à l'intérieur - mais tu as seulement mentionné que tu es devenu un Mage de Guerre, a vécu avec les elfes quelque temps et t'est battu contre Voldemort. Ce n'est pas beaucoup dire pour treize ans."   
  
"Non," Harry sourit, "ce n'est pas beaucoup - mais j'ai peur de ne pas vraiment pouvoir vous en dire plus que cela à l'heure actuelle. J'essaye actuellement de changer certaines choses qui sont arrivées dans le Miroir, pour qu'elles n'arrivent pas en réalité - ou pour que si elles arrivent, alors elles arrivent d'une façon légèrement différente. Si je commence à vous dire des choses, vous pourriez avoir envie d'interférer."   
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils. "Mais tu as dit que le Miroir était seulement basé sur des probabilités," protesta-t-il, "-que ce n'était pas vraiment l'avenir, seulement un avenir possible."   
  
"Et en plus," ajouta Remus, "le fait que tu avais vingt-huit ans quand tu es sorti du Miroir signifie-t-il que la réalité est déjà différente ? Après tout, dans la version des événements du Miroir, tu n'as pas disparu en sixième année; tu n'as pas détruit le Miroir lui-même; tu n'es pas devenu Mage de Guerre du jour au lendemain ; et tu ne nous a pas rencontrés ici aujourd'hui pour nous dire ce qui est arrivé."   
  
Harry hocha la tête. "Vous avez tous les deux raison, bien sûr - et j'ai déjà eu plusieurs indications que les choses divergent radicalement de ce dont je me souviens. Mais il y a une théorie que Hermione inventée que je voudrais avancer..." Et Sirius et Remus le regardèrent avec curiosité tandis que Harry essayait d'organiser ses pensées. "Supportez avec moi," commença-t-il, "c'est un peu embrouillé - d'autant plus que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment compris moi-même."   
  
"Tout d'abord," expliqua Harry, "vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'ai été attiré dans le Miroir et pas n'importe lequel des autres gens qui l'ont essayé. Après tout, beaucoup de gens l'ont examiné - et pas seulement les élèves du bal, mais aussi les sorciers et les sorcières qui l'ont trouvé - pour ne pas mentionner tous ceux qui l'ont étudié avant que Fudge s'en saisisse. Alors, pourquoi moi et pas n'importe lequel d'entre eux ?"   
  
"La réponse," continua Harry, "est que ce n'était pas seulement moi. Tous ceux qui ont regardé dans le Miroir ont été aspirés . Mais pour la plupart des personnes, le Miroir a seulement créé un monde qui a duré quelques minutes - et quand vous considérez que treize ans m'ont quand-même rendu au bal sous une demi-heure ... et bien, vous pouvez imaginer combien rapidement ils ont disparu et réapparu."   
  
"Même sans cligner des yeux," fit remarquer Remus, "on ne le verrait quand même pas."   
  
"Juste," acquiesça Harry. "Du point de vue d'un témoin, cela apparaîtrait comme si rien n'était arrivé - un simple battement de temps."   
  
"Alors pourquoi était-ce différent pour toi ?" demanda Sirius. "D'après ce que Dumbledore a dit, tu as non seulement été parti plus longtemps, mais quand le Miroir t'a rendu, il y a aussi eu une manifestation très impressionnante de quelque sorte - comme une explosion ou quelque chose de ce genre."   
  
Harry hocha la tête. "La surface du Miroir s'est bombée à l'extérieur," acquiesça-t-il, "et elle l'a fait très rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait recouvert l'endroit où j'étais debout. Quand elle est repartie, elle m'a laissé derrière." Avec une ironie désabusée, Harry ajouta, "ce n'est pas comme c'est arrivé dans le Miroir - mais j'ai demandé à quelques personnes ce qu'ils ont vu quand j'ai été rendu - et c'est l'avis général."   
  
"Alors qu'as-tu fait qui déclenche le comportement différent du Miroir ?" demanda Remus.   
  
"Et," ajouta Sirius, "pourquoi tous les autres se souviennent-ils seulement de s'observer - et non de vivre cela comme tu l'as fait ?"   
  
Harry répondit, "Hermione a écrit un rapport sur le Miroir environ une année et demi après qu'elle ait commencé à l'étudier. L'année dernière, après que j'ai été rendu, j'ai essayé de m'en souvenir autant que je le pouvais - ou autant que je pouvais comprendre - et essentiellement sa théorie disait que je n'avais rien fait du tout pour déclencher le Miroir. En fait, si elle avait raison, alors il marchait exactement de la même manière pour chacun qui l'examinait. La différence était dans qui l'examinait et si les équations mathématiques dans le Miroir pouvaient utiliser cette personne pour produire un avenir probable."   
  
"Vous voyez, le monde produit par le Miroir dépendait de ce que Hermione appelait ' des Incidents Clefs. Les équations de probabilité qui mettaient au point quels étaient ces Incidents, les calculaient ensuite comme des points le long d'une ligne de temps potentielle. Après cela, le Miroir connectait simplement les points pour créer une histoire complète - ou l'avenir, je dois dire."   
  
"Mais," continua Harry, "pour produire ces Incidents Clefs, vous devez avoir quelqu'un qui joue un rôle fondamental dans leur création. Ce n'est pas assez que la personne qui regarde dans le Miroir soit simplement là - elle devait en fait être assez importante pour l'événement, pour que si elle n'était pas là, alors l'Incident n'arrive pas du tout - ou arrive d'une façon complètement différente."   
  
Lupin fronça les sourcils. "Cela sonne comme si tu disais que seulement quelqu'un qui joue un rôle central dans l'Histoire - ou dans l'avenir, dans ce cas - peut faire marcher le Miroir."   
Sirius fit irruption. "Cela a l'air un peu arrogant, n'est-ce pas ? - dire que de tous gens qui ont examiné le Miroir, tu es le seul qui ait été assez important pour le faire marcher ?"   
  
"Non," argumenta Harry, "ce n'est pas ce que je dis du tout. Prenez Ron par exemple. Dans le Miroir il est devenu un Auror - et il est toujours très probable qu'il en deviendra un en réalité. En tant qu'Auror - et que mon meilleur ami - il était avec moi pour un nombre terrible d'événements importants - et quelques choses qu'il a faites ont été cruciales pour déterminer comment les choses se produisaient. Pour moi cela dit que la présence de Ron était aussi importante que la mienne l'était jamais . Mais cela signifie-t-il que ces événements ne seraient pas arrivés sans lui ? Non. S'il n'avait pas été un Auror, il y aurait toujours eu un Auror avec moi, simplement parce que ce que nous projetions en exigeait un. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pris sa place dans l'évènement - et à cause de cela l'événement se serait probablement terminé différemment - mais il serait toujours arrivé."   
  
"Et plus que cela," ajouta Harry, "je ne dois pas jouer un rôle important dans un Incident Clef non plus - par l'enfer, je n'ai pas même besoin d'être là! - je dois simplement faire partie de la raison sous-jacente pour que l'Incident arrive."   
  
Maintenant à la fois Sirius et Remus fronçaient les sourcils. Cela devenait très compliqué.   
  
"Pensez-y de cette manière," suggéra Harry, "choisissez un événement clef dans le passé et considérez les gens qui y ont été impliqués. La plupart d'entre eux seront les individus inconnus qui pourraient avoir été n'importe qui. Mais certains d'entre eux sont enregistrés dans l'histoire comme des personnages-clés sans qui l'événement ne serait pas arrivé - ou sans qui l'événement serait arrivé d'une façon complètement différente."   
  
"Je pense que je comprends," dit Remus prudemment. "C'est comme quand tu as réchappé de l'attaque qui a tué Lily et James. Voldemort les chassait - et il les aurait toujours chassés, que tu aies été là ou non. Mais parce qu'ils t'avaient avec eux, ils ont voulu se cacher - et cela a mené à la trahison de Queudver, qui aurait autrement pu venir plus tard, ou été à propos d'entièrement autre chose - et cela a à son tour mené à Sirius étant enfermé pour meurtre. Ainsi, d'une certaine manière, les événements avec Queudver et Sirius sont arrivés simplement parce que tu existais - bien que tu ais été à des milliers de kilomètres avec tes parents et n'aie pas eu idée de ce qui arrivait parce que tu étais seulement un bébé."   
  
"Oui," dit Harry tristement. "Nous appellerions le moment où mes parents ont décidé de se cacher un Incident Clef. Cela semble une si petite chose, n'est-ce pas ? La plupart des personnes se seraient attendues à ce que ce soit le moment où Voldemort a essayé de me tuer et a ensuite gâté le travail."   
  
"Je suis désolé, Harry," dit Remus, étendant la main pour le toucher sur l'épaule. "Je n'avais pas l'intention d'impliquer que n'importe quoi de cela était de ta faute."   
Harry donna un demi-sourire tordu au loup-garou. "Je sais," répondit-il répondu. "Et je ne vais pas me blâmer d'exister. Comme vous l'avez dit - Voldemort les aurait poursuivi de toute façon."   
  
"Mais Harry," dit lentement Sirius de son autre côté, "tes parents n'auraient jamais dû se cacher si Voldemort ne les avait pas chassés. Cela signifie-t-il que Voldemort ... ?"   
  
"-aurait aussi déclenché le Miroir." Finit Harry avec un signe d'approbation. "Oui - il est presque certainement une autre personne qui est liée avec des Incidents Clefs. En fait, il n'y a aucune règle qui dit que cela ne peut pas être deux ou plus de personnes qui causent un Incident simple." D'un ton malheureux, Harry ajouta, "Je m'attends à ce que Voldemort soit probablement l'autre moitié de presque tous les Incidents dans lesquels j'ai été impliqué." Et distraitement leva un doigt qu'il passa le long de sa cicatrice. "Voldemort et moi sommes liés sur tant de niveaux..."   
  
"Alors je suis vraiment heureux que tu ais détruit ce damné miroir," gronda Sirius. "Ce serait un désastre si Voldemort avait n'importe quelle idée de ce que l'avenir pourrait être."   
  
Harry renifla. "Cela pourrait toujours être un désastre," rappela-t-il à son parrain. "Comme je l'ai dit auparavant - la réalité diverge assez rapidement de ce dont je me souviens."   
  
"Mais tu as dit qu'il y avait des Incidents Clefs..."   
  
"Oui, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je savais lesquels ils étaient!"  
  
Sirius et Remus le regardèrent juste.   
  
Harry soupira. "J'ai dit que les Incidents Clefs étaient ce que le Miroir utilisait pour produire son monde de probabilités. Mais les gens qui pourraient déclencher le miroir sont peu nombreux et éloignés. Hermione pensait qu'il pourrait seulement y avoir une poignée d'entre eux dans le monde à un moment donné. Mais à part tout cela - que les Incidents Clefs sont seulement ce que le Miroir utilisait - je n'ai aucune idée si le monde réel marche comme ça - et même s'il le faisait, pensez à l'Incident Clef que Remus a juste inventé. C'était une décision! Une petite décision prise par deux personnes! Comment diable pourrais-je savoir ce que n'importe lequel des autres pourrait être ? Je ne suis pas le génie mathématique qui a inventé ce fichu Miroir! Même Robert n'a pas compris toutes les maths!"   
  
"Qui est Robert ?" demanda Sirius confus.   
  
"Le mari d'Hermione," répondit Harry automatiquement.   
  
Sirius cligna des yeux. "Elle s'est mariée ?"   
  
Avec un sourire s'étendant, Remus demanda, "Et j'imagine qu'à vingt-huit ans, tu aurais aussi eu quelques rendez-vous 'intéressants', aussi. Quelqu'un dont tu voudrais nous parler ?"   
  
Harry fut soudainement conscient que son visage se réchauffait lentement . // Comment se fait-il, // se demanda-t-il à lui-même, // que même après treize ans, ces deux là ont toujours le pouvoir de me faire rougir ? // À haute voix, il répondit avec indignation, "Je ne vais pas raconter les détails de ma vie sexuelle à deux vieillards curieux !"   
"Hé!" objecta Remus, "Qui appelles-tu vieux ?"   
  
Juste un instant derrière lui, Sirius demanda, "Alors il n'y avait personne de spécial ?" Il avait l'air légèrement triste. "J'avais en quelque sorte espéré..."   
  
"Ehrm..." Harry ne voulait pas mentir à son parrain, mais cette version plus jeune de Sirius ne connaissait pas Severus Rogue aussi bien du tout que son homologue plus vieux du Miroir. Lorsque Harry et Sev ' s'étaient installé dans un rapport stable, Sirius était devenu plus ou moins habitué à l'idée que Severus était un des bons types et avait enduré beaucoup de souffrance privée et de dédain public pour apporter des informations essentielles à leur côté. Même alors, Sirius n'avait pas été si heureux que cela avec le choix de Harry. L'animagus avait pu apprendre à respecter Severus, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le Maître de Potions.   
  
Peut-être que Harry pourrait le lui annoncer lentement - un pas à la fois...   
  
"Et bien..." Commença Harry.   
  
Sirius se redressa immédiatement. "Il y avait quelqu'un ... ?"   
  
"Umm ... Je n'ai jamais vraiment été marié..."   
  
"Oh," Sirius hocha la tête, "-les incertitudes de guerre. Vous n'étiez pas sûrs pour vous engager quand la vie était si imprévisible." L'expression amusée d'excuse sur le visage de Harry dit à Sirius qu'il avait fait une erreur quelque part. "Ce n'était pas la guerre ?" demanda-t-il. Alors il fronça les sourcils. "Alors il y avait quelque autre raison - quelque chose à voir avec elle ?"   
  
Prudemment, Harry dit, "Et bien - plutôt quelque chose à voir avec lui"   
  
Sirius et Remus avaient tous les deux des airs abasourdis identiques sur leurs visages.   
"Lui ?!" glapit Sirius. "Tu es - je veux dire... c'est-à-dire..."   
  
"Gay ?" se renseigna Harry.   
  
Muettement, Sirius hocha la tête.   
  
"Non, en réalité," expliqua Harry. "pour aller directement au but, je ne me soucie pas vraiment de quel sexe est mon partenaire - tant que je le connais raisonnablement bien que j'ai confiance en lui et que je l'aime."   
  
Sirius sembla légèrement plus calme. "Ça va," dit-il lentement, "je peux accepter cela. J'ai toujours cru que ce que deux personnes ressentent l'une pour l'autre est la chose la plus importante - donc je suppose que je serais un peu un hypocrite dérangé par toi maintenant."   
  
"Bien que," ajouta Remus en s'excusant, "je pense ... que nous - uh je, pourrais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'adapter à l'idée." Rapidement il continua : "Ce n'est pas toi, Harry - c'est juste moi. Je ... j'espère que tu me pardonneras et me laisseras juste ... m'y habituer."   
  
Harry sourit. "Ne t'inquiète pas Remus - c'est juste le choc. Tu oublies que j'ai déjà eu cette conversation dans le Miroir et je vous promets qu'aucun d'entre vous ne m'a jamais donné de cause de douter de votre appui ou de votre amour. Donnez-y quelque temps et je pense que vous constaterez qu'aucun d'entre vous ne se soucie vraiment de qui je choisis, tant que je suis heureux."   
  
"Maintenant que je peux certainement être d'accord!" déclara Remus et Sirius acquiesça chaleureusement.   
  
"Alors - qui est-ce ?" demanda le parrain de Harry après un moment.   
  
Harry sourit. "Cela vous gênerait-il terriblement si je ne vous le disais pas tout de suite ? Dans le Miroir, lui et moi n'avons pas été ensemble avant plusieurs années à partir de maintenant et ... bien, c'est un peu embrouillé à l'heure actuelle. Je ne suis pas sûr de comment m'approcher de lui et bien sûr en ce moment, il ne me connaît vraiment pas du tout - et bien, pas en dehors du ' Survivant ' de toute façon."   
  
Sirius considéra cela. "Que tu nous le dises ou non, est bien sûr, complètement ta décision - mais Harry, as-tu pensé au fait que cette personne pourrait se sentir trahie si tu ... um, lui ... euh - sort avec lui - et qu'il découvre plus tard que tu as porté un déguisement tout ce temps ? Pour ne pas mentionner le fait qu'il sera maintenant mentalement et émotionnellement treize ans plus jeune que toi."   
  
"Oui," répondit Harry sérieusement, "j'y ai pensé - mais tu oublies que je le connais très bien et j'ai des raisons de croire que finalement il sera capable de voir qui je suis, indépendamment de ce à quoi je ressemble. Et puis, il est en fait plus vieux que moi - donc la différence d'âge n'est pas tout à fait celle que tu imagines." // En fait, // pensa Harry pour lui-même, // Sev ' a maintenant seulement quatre ou cinq ans de plus que moi. //   
  
"D'accord," dit Sirius. "Ce n'est pas notre affaire à moins que tu ne décides à nous le dire. J'espère seulement que les choses iront de la manière dont tu le veux."   
Harry sourit. "Moi aussi."  
  
"Alors," dit Lupin après un moment, "de retour aux affaires - je pense que je comprends à peu près pourquoi tu étais le seul qui a été attiré dans le miroir pour plus d'un instant - mais si tous les autre y entraient toujours dedans et y vivaient quelques minutes, alors pourquoi Dumbledore nous a dit qu'ils se sont seulement observés ?"  
  
Harry expliqua. "Bien que le Miroir ait essayé de créer un avenir potentiel," dit-il, "le monde dans lequel ils sont entrés a été coupé quand le Miroir a découvert qu'il ne pouvait pas produire une série d'Incidents Clefs pour eux. Hermione pensait que le Miroir pouvait avoir été capable de produire un ou deux Incidents pour la multitude des gens, mais sans plus que cela, il ne pouvait pas les tendre ensemble pour créer une ligne de temps potentielle. Ainsi, par exemple, vous pourriez devoir avoir cinq ou six Incidents dans votre vie avant que le Miroir ne marche pour vous."   
  
"Et," Remus hochait la tête, "quand le Miroir interrompait le monde possible, cela aurait aussi interrompu le processus qui vous fait ' lire le livre ', pour ainsi dire."   
"- ce qui," finit Harry, "les laissait avec l'impression qu'ils avaient seulement observé l'histoire, au lieu de la vivre."   
  
Alors Sirius ajouta, "Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi tu as été rejeté après treize ans, au lieu de vivre une durée de vie entière dans le Miroir. L'avenir potentiel s'est terminé quand le Miroir a été à court d'Incidents Clefs pour toi."   
  
"Ou quand la capacité du Miroir de juger des probabilités a baissé au-dessous de cinquante pour cent," suggéra Harry. "Hermione n'a jamais été certaine de ce qu'il en était."   
  
"Dieu," dit Remus, massant ses tempes. "Penser à tout ce qui est impliqué avec cela - des mathématiques, des Incidents Clefs, des avenirs probables - pour ne pas mentionner la confusion que tu dois avoir ressentie quand il t'a renvoyé ! J'ai un mal de tête et je ne l'ai pas vécu! Comment fais-tu face à cela ?"   
  
"Je me rappelle que je ne suis pas seul," sourit Harry, "et je regarde autour de moi et me promets que les choses seront différentes cette fois ci. Je vais changer des choses - mais j'ai besoin de vous deux pour m'aider."   
  
"Nous ?" demanda Sirius, surpris. "Pourquoi nous ? Je suis toujours en fuite devant les Aurors - et Remus n'est pas exactement M. Populaire dans le monde sorcier. Ne serait-ce pas plus facile pour toi de demander de l'aide à Dumbledore ?"  
  
"Non," répondit Harry avec une secousse de sa tête. "Albus est un point central d'une des choses que j'essaye de changer - et s'il savait cela - moi - alors il ne pourrait pas réagir normalement. J'aime beaucoup l'homme, mais ceci est trop important pour risquer de louper."   
  
"Penses-tu vraiment qu'il n'écouterait pas ?" demanda Sirius.   
  
"Ce n'est pas une question d'écoute," argumenta Harry. "C'est une question de réaction naturelle et de ne pas essayer de vous remettre en cause tout le temps. C'est toujours plus dur quand c'est votre propre vie qui est impliquée - et Albus n'apprécie pas vraiment son importance à notre côté."   
  
Remus et Sirius semblèrent tous les deux dérangés. Remus demanda, "Dis-tu que cet 'événement' que tu attends pourrait faire tuer Albus?"   
  
"Je dis il y a une possibilité que cela arrive," répondit Harry d'un air sinistre, "et si je lui en parle, je pense qu'il deviendra beaucoup plus probable qu'il n'en réchappera pas."   
  
Sirius mâcha sa lèvre inférieure un instant. "Nous diras-tu ce qui est arrivé ?" demanda-t-il finalement.   
  
"Non," dit Harry fermement. "Mais si vous m'aidez, alors peut-être que nous pouvons l'empêcher - ou changer suffisamment les événements pour que beaucoup de choses sortent différemment ce coup ci."   
  
Patmol et Lunard se jetèrent un coup d'oeil avec un air d'accord complet.   
  
"Que veux-tu que nous fassions ?" demanda Sirius.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Harry passa les quelques heures suivantes à apprendre à Remus et son parrain comment jeter le sort de déguisement à deux parties et ensuite à les superviser comme ils s'exerçaient avec des visages différents. Maintenant ils seraient capables de marcher alentour non détectés à la fois dans les mondes sorciers et moldus.   
  
Remus avait été fasciné par le tour simple de superposer les deux versions du sort ensemble, pour que le déguisement devienne immunisé aux charmes d'anti-glamour.   
"Une chose si simple!" s'était-il exclamé, "Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'y a pensé auparavant ?"   
  
"Parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas tant besoin," répondit Sirius avec une ironie désabusée. Alors - toujours pratique - il s'était tourné vers Harry et avait commencé à interroger son filleul sur le manque apparent d'effet sur la forme animagus de Harry.   
  
Après que Harry eut expliqué les limitations du sort quand transformé en animal - et leur avoir rappelé comment Sirius l'avait reconnu au parfum - Harry était parti à expliquer en quoi il avait besoin d'eux maintenant qu'ils pouvaient se déplacer sans être détectés.   
  
"Chaque fois que vous ferez un rapport à Albus sur les activités de Voldemort," dit Harry, "je voudrais que l'un d'entre vous me donne la même information."   
  
"Aucun problème," acquiesça Sirius. "Quand Lunard viendra ici pour le voir, j'attendrai juste quelque temps, choisirai un visage et entrerai ensuite directement." Il regarda son filleul avec spéculation. "Je suppose que je dois demander à voir le Professeur Ash, exact ?"   
  
"C'est moi," acquiesça Harry. "En public vous devrez tous les deux penser à m'appeler Ash - mais quand c'est juste nous trois, je préférerais que vous utilisiez Harry." Aucun des deux hommes debout devant lui n'avait un quelconque soupçon du privilège que le Mage de Guerre venait de leur accorder et Harry pensa tranquillement que pour son parrain et Remus Lupin, employer son nom privé était quelque chose qu'il voulait qu'ils considèrent comme allant de soi de toute façon.   
  
"Y a-t-il autre chose que nous pourrions faire pour aider ?" demanda Remus.   
  
Harry considéra cela. "Il pourra venir un temps," dit-il, "où je vous demanderai d'aller quelque part de spécifique pour voir si vous pouvez découvrir une information particulière. Mais pour le moment - non, j'ai juste besoin d'une idée générale de ce que Voldie et les Mangemorts préparent."   
  
Sirius rit et Harry le regarda avec curiosité.   
  
"Voldie et les Mangemorts!" hua Patmol. "Tu fais sonner cela comme un boysband!"   
  
Remus rit aussi sous cape et Harry sourit en disant, "C'est quelque chose qu'Albus m'a appris - que la crainte d'un nom augmente la crainte de la chose réelle. Après cela, j'ai décidé que je n'allais pas dire " vous savez qui "tout le temps - bien que parfois je vais un peu loin dans l'autre direction."   
  
"Non, non - c'est assez drôle," protesta Sirius. "J'aime bien cela."   
  
Tandis que Patmol appréciait encore la plaisanterie, Lupin se tourna vers Harry et demanda, "Voudrais-tu une mise à jour sur ce que nous savons jusqu'ici ?"   
  
"S'il vous plaît," dit Harry et il écouta ensuite attentivement tout qu'ils avaient à lui dire.   
Après cela, ils se rendirent tous compte qu'il commençait à faire sombre et qu'il était temps de partir. Lupin et son parrain observèrent avec intérêt comme Harry faisait apparaître un petit miroir et sortait le maquillage moldu qu'il avait toujours dans ses robes. Avec toute la pratique que Harry avait à appliquer cela chaque jour, il fit rapidement re-disparaître sa cicatrice et rangea ensuite le maquillage.   
  
Ils se firent leurs adieux et Harry étreignit son parrain encore une fois. Alors - juste comme Harry était sur le point de partir - Sirius demanda, "Harry ? - tu ... pourrais-tu me montrer à quoi tu ressembles maintenant ? Je veux dire - à quoi tu penses que tu devrais ressembler - à vingt-neuf ans ?"   
  
Étonné, Harry dit, "Si tu veux ..." et ensuite utilisa sa baguette pour créer une illusion de lui à vingt-huit ans - l'âge qu'il avait eu quand il s'était vu pour la dernière fois dans un miroir et n'avait pas été étonné par la réflexion.   
  
Sirius regarda l'illusion silencieusement.   
  
"C'est inversé, bien sûr," expliqua Harry après un moment. "C'est moi comme je m'attends à me voir dans un miroir - un miroir ordinaire, c'est à dire."   
  
Sirius sembla se secouer une seconde - comme un chien humide chassant l'eau. "C'est bien," dit-il. "J'avais juste ... J'avais besoin de voir la manière dont tu penses à toi."   
  
Curieux, Harry demanda, "Et que vois-tu ?"   
  
Sirius inclina sa tête légèrement de côté. "Je vois James," dit-il, "et Lily - particulièrement autour des yeux. Mais en même temps, je te vois aussi - un plus vieux toi. Ton visage est - je ne sais pas ... ce n'est plus le visage d'un enfant, mais il te ressemble toujours. Il y a aussi une sorte de …confiance là - comme si tu savais qui tu es maintenant." Il fit une pause. "Je pense," termina-t-il, "que je l'aimerais bien - - même si tu n'étais pas mon filleul."   
  
"Dans le Miroir," répondit Harry, "nous étions amis et camarades, aussi bien que parrain et filleul. J'aime penser que nous serons toutes ces choses de nouveau."   
  
Regardant délibérément loin de l'illusion, Sirius se tourna vers Harry et dit, "Nous le serons - si nous ne le sommes pas déjà."   
  
Alors Patmol et Lunard partirent et Harry retourna à être Ash : professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
C'était le soir quand Harry arriva au château.   
  
Sirius et Remus lui avaient dit que Voldemort semblait prendre un intérêt excessif dans les dragons à l'heure actuelle - bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse comprendre pourquoi.   
Mais Harry comprenait la raison et cela avait à faire avec un fait peu connu que quelques espèces de dragon atteignaient une étape dans leur vie âgée où leur flamme cessait d'être du feu ordinaire et devenait une flamme magique qui pouvait tout consumer - et persévérerait aussi dans les objets et s'étendrait comme une peste sans besoin de carburant ou d'air. Les dragons qui développaient cette capacité semblaient être capables de choisir combien loin leur flamme s'étendrait avant de s'éteindre - mais personne n'avait jamais été capable d'expliquer comment ils le faisaient, ou même comment la flamme était produite. Cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait aucune parade pour protéger contre cette sorte de feu.   
  
C'était pour cette raison, parmi d'autres, que le frère aîné de Ron, Charlie Weasley, étudiait les dragons en Roumanie.   
  
Peu étonnant que Voldemort s'y intéresse.   
  
Mais Harry savait aussi que jusqu'ici, les études conduites étaient seulement dans leurs premières étapes et ne seraient pas d'une quelconque utilité pendant un certain nombre d'années - sinon jamais.   
  
Cependant - dans le Miroir, Voldemort avait chargé ses disciples de surveiller la recherche à ce point de l'histoire, donc la tentative prématurée de Drago pour devenir un Mangemort ne semblait pas être une indication que d'autres changements majeurs arrivaient.   
  
Harry pesait toujours la situation en se dirigeant vers la salle des professeurs.   
Il n'y avait aucune rencontre du personnel de prévue ce soir, mais de temps en temps les enseignants aimaient se réunir pour bavarder dans les fauteuils confortables. Il y avait toujours plusieurs journaux alentour et la kitchenette attenante se vantait d'avoir la meilleure cafetière de Poudlard - après celle que Madame Bibine tenait cachée dans son bureau.   
  
Ce soir cependant, Xiomara avait apparemment décidé d'accepter la qualité inférieure et était assise sur un sofa pas trop loin de la grande cheminée ouverte, avec son programme d'enseignement éparpillé devant elle sur une des petites tables. Le reste du salon était presque abandonné, avec seulement un ou deux professeurs dispersés dans la pièce - chacun lisant un livre, un magazine, ou le journal dans leur propre petit monde. Le feu dans le foyer clappait et crépitait, ajoutant gaiement un petit bruit de fond à l'occasionnel froissement de papier.   
  
Assez curieusement, Severus - qui ne passait jamais volontairement de temps avec ses pairs employés- lisait un livre de quelque sorte dans un des fauteuils près du feu.   
  
Toujours préoccupé par des pensées de Voldemort et de dragons, Harry se versa distraitement un café et traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil adjacent. Alors il continua à regarder fixement dans les flammes doucement vacillantes du foyer, pesant les complexités d'essayer de changer une histoire qui n'était jamais arrivée.   
  
"Pourquoi vous asseyez-vous toujours à côté de moi ?"   
  
"Parce que je vous aime bien," vint la réponse irréfléchie de Harry.   
  
La quinte de toux soudaine de Madame Bibine sur le sofa voisin fit que Harry se souvint précisément d'où il était et de ce qu'il venait de dire.   
  
En jetant un coup d'oeil à Xiomara, Harry vit que l'instructrice de vol avait d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à s'étrangler avec son café. Elle refusait cependant studieusement de même jeter un coup d'oeil dans sa direction, ce qui disait à Harry qu'elle avait définitivement entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Avec quelque agitation, Harry se tourna pour voir ce que Severus lui-même pensait de l'admission sans surveillance du Mage de Guerre.   
  
Ce qu'il vit était l'expression la plus complètement vide dont il ait jamais été témoin sur un visage humain. C'était comme si Severus ne savait littéralement pas que faire avec le fait qu'un autre être humain l'appréciait.   
  
Prudemment, Harry attendit tandis que Severus essayait de décider ce qu'il pensait de cette déclaration négligente de sympathie.   
  
Peu étonnamment, un froncement de sourcils léger apparut après quelques moments. Harry rit presque de l'expression typique sur le visage du Maître de Potions.   
  
"C'est ridicule," Severus fronça les sourcils. "Vous ne savez rien de moi - comment pouvez-vous possiblement dire que vous m'appréciez ?"   
  
"Vous supposiez que je ne vous aimais pas auparavant," pointa Harry.   
  
À contrecœur, Severus admit, "Peut-être que je me suis trompé ... de nouveau."   
  
"Je ne tiens pas de compte," sourit Harry.   
  
Severus observa ce sourire facile avec une allusion faible de soupçon. "Vous n'avez toujours aucune raison pour m'aimez ou non," argumenta-t-il. "Donc, votre commentaire précédent n'a aucune signification réelle." Alors sa bouche prit un tour sarcastique, "À moins que bien sûr, vous ne m'ayez imaginé comme quelque pauvre malheureux qui désire secrètement au moins un vrai ami - vous jetant généreusement ainsi vous-même dans ce noble rôle."   
  
Harry rit. "Ne me dites pas que cela vous est vraiment arrivé!"   
  
Severus leva un sourcil et fit une grimace comme pour dire ' vous ne seriez pas le premier '.   
  
Harry eut un rire étouffé. "L'air grand, sombre et sévère les attire, huh ? Le pauvre Professeur - tout ce dont il a besoin est de quelqu'un pour être avec lui!" Harry secoua la tête de dégoût. "Quelle attitude arrogante!" Alors il demanda, "Combien de temps cela vous a-t-il pris pour désabuser le dernier de ces bêtises ?"   
  
Étonné par l'attitude de Ash, Rogue répondit, "Juste un peu moins d'une semaine."   
Harry leva un sourcil lui-même. "Si longtemps ?"  
  
"Ils étaient très décidés," vint la réponse aigre.   
  
"Et bien, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi sur ce point," fit remarquer Harry. "Je n'ai aucun désir particulier de vous voir heureusement échanger des plaisanteries avec chaque imbécile qui croise votre chemin - ou vous voir vous changez merveilleusement en ' un nouvel homme ' sous mon influence bénéfique."   
  
"J'en suis si heureux," répondit Severus cyniquement. "Dans ce cas - que voulez-vous ?"   
// Maintenant ça c'est une question principale, si j'en ai jamais entendu une, // pensa Harry. Mais il supprima impitoyablement le désir intense de dire à Sev ' exactement ce qu'il voulait, puisque le sceptique Maître de Potions n'était pas tout à fait prêt à l'entendre. Au lieu de cela, Harry répondit, "Je veux que vous croyiez que je vous aime bien, juste parce que je vous aime bien."   
  
"Vous ne me connaissez même pas," dit Severus d'un ton rogue.   
  
L'air parfaitement détendu, Harry prit une petite gorgée de son café et se demanda jusqu'où ses mots suivants allaient s'étendre - puisque très soigneusement Madame Bibine ne regardait toujours pas dans leur direction... "Je sais," commença Harry, "que vous êtes un fils-de-pute cynique, sarcastique qui favorise injustement sa propre Maison; se fiche absolument de l'avis des autres; et aime voir les imbéciles et les Gryffondors s'attirer des ennuis."   
  
Il y eut une pouffée de rire assourdie venant de la direction de Xiomara.   
  
Severus ne le nia pas. Au lieu de cela, il répondit, "J'aurais pensé cela inutile de faire la distinction entre les imbéciles et les Gryffondors." Alors il ajouta, "Mais si cela est en effet votre opinion de moi, on commence à se poser des questions sur l'honnêteté de votre sympathie précédemment exposée. Ou bien cela, ou les élèves ont la bonne opinion à votre sujet."   
  
"Et quelle opinion pourrait-ce être ?"   
  
"Que vous êtes un fou furieux."   
  
Harry rit. Sur le sofa à peu de distance, Madame Bibine semblait sur le point d'éclater.   
Une fois qu'il se fut calmé, Harry regarda Severus et dit, "Aucun commentaire sur ma santé mentale - mais je n'ai jamais été diagnostiqué ni admis." Alors il sourit, "Et je n'ai jamais dit que c'était tout ce que je pouvais voir en vous. J'ai simplement utilisé ces traits pour démontrer que je ne suis pas aveugle à votre disposition moins qu'aimable." Harry prit une autre petite gorgée de son café et ensuite - juste pour enfoncer le clou - il ajouta, " Mais je vous aime bien quand même."   
  
Frustré, Severus put seulement le regarder d'un œil noir, avant de déclarer, "Vous êtes à la fois ignorant et ennuyeux. Rien que vous ayez dit ne prouve que vous avez quelque idée de plus de qui je suis qu'un nigaud - et en tant que telle, votre prétendue 'sympathie' pour moi est à peine digne d'attention." Alors Severus se pencha vers la chaise de Harry et d'un ton bas, dangereux il ajouta, "Je ne suis pas un homme agréable, Mage de Guerre - habituez-vous à l'idée." Alors il se pencha brusquement au loin et se leva pour partir.   
  
Comme il se tournait pour partir, Harry appela après lui d'une voix comme du velours sombre. "Je sais que vous ne l'êtes pas, Professeur," ronronna-t-il dangereusement, "-mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'aime seulement les gens agréables ?"   
  
Regardant en arrière vers l'homme, Severus fut soudainement frappé par le jeu d'ombres sur le visage du Mage, comme l'autre homme se penchait en arrière dans l'embrassade de l'appui ailé du fauteuil. L'impression d'yeux mi-clos brillait sciemment vers le Maître de Potions par-dessus un demi-sourire amusé.   
  
Partis étaient la lumière, le professeur de Défense accommodant - et à sa place était l'image d'un homme qui ne savait que trop bien les sacrifices et la cruauté qui étaient exigées pour survivre dans les lieux sombres que Voldemort créait.   
  
Un instant, Severus se demanda s'il pouvait oser faire confiance au Mage de Guerre - alors il écrasa la pensée. La confiance était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre - en particulier pas avec quelqu'un qui avait déjà tué un homme avec la Marque Sombre sur lui. Le Mage ne savait rien de Severus vraiment - ou de son rôle parmi les Mangemorts. Certainement, l'autre homme ne pouvait avoir aucun moyen de savoir pour la Marque Sombre qui existait sur le bras de Severus - soigneusement cachée au-dessous de ses robes.   
  
Le Maître de Potions se détourna.   
  
Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées, le Mage laissa tranquillement tomber des mots dans l'air entre eux : "J'en sais plus à votre propos que vous ne le croiriez possible."   
  
Severus hésita. Alors, avant qu'il ne perde entièrement tout bon sens, il s'enfuit de la pièce - et de la présence déroutante derrière lui.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Après que Severus soit parti, Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Madame Bibine. Elle ne riait plus et elle ne feignait pas non plus d'ignorer ce qu'elle avait entendu. Au lieu de cela elle le regardait fixement avec une expression très particulière sur son visage.   
  
Harry lui fit immédiatement son sourire le plus charmant, désarmant et flirtant.   
  
Elle cligna des yeux, sembla complètement confondue et puis laissa résolument retomber ses yeux vers le programme devant elle.   
  
Harry se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil, mit ses deux pieds sur la table basse devant lui et observa le feu quelque temps.   
  
À quelque moment il nota que Sev ' avait laissé son livre derrière lui.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
En y pensant le matin suivant, Harry décida que Severus avait probablement attendu qu'il se montre dans la salle des professeurs. C'était fortement probable puisque Sev ' n'était presque jamais là en dehors des réunions de personnel. // En fait, // pensa Harry, // c'est un assez bon pari qu'il avait l'intention de me confronter à propos de notre étrange rituel de "je-t-observe-et-tu-m-observes". //   
  
C'était un autre assez bon pari que les choses ne s'étaient pas passées exactement de la manière à laquelle Sev ' s'attendait.   
  
// Je suppose que je devrai trier tout cela à quelque point, // réfléchit Harry. // Mais pas aujourd'hui. //   
  
Aujourd'hui, Harry avait un rendez-vous loin des terres de l'école et il avait déjà pris des dispositions pour qu'un Auror retraité le remplace pour ses classes du matin. Albus avait approuvé le congé il y a deux jours, ainsi maintenant Harry avait seulement besoin de s'arrêter en passant pour aller chercher son compagnon.   
  
Il atteignit la salle de classe du Professeur Flitwick, où l'enseignant minuscule de Sortilèges essayait d'instruire les Serpentards de sixième année. Poliment, Harry frappa à la porte.   
  
"Oh, euh - oui Professeur Ash ?" demanda Flitwick.   
  
"J'ai peur d'avoir besoin de M. Malfoy, Professeur," expliqua Harry. "J'ai déjà arrangé cela avec Albus - il devra être excusé du reste de ses classes du matin."   
  
Les autres élèves commencèrent immédiatement à chuchoter et à regarder Drago.  
  
Le jeune homme lui-même avait simplement l'air confus, mais empaqueta néanmoins docilement ses livres et son encre.   
  
Une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans le couloir Drago demanda, "Où allons-nous ?"   
  
"A des obsèques," répondit Harry.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Le cimetière était vide à part Harry, Drago, un prêtre et deux hommes qui attendaient patiemment à côté que le service finisse, pour qu'ils puissent remplir la tombe.   
  
Une fois que le prêtre eut fini et soit tranquillement parti, Harry emmena Drago à une courte distance et tous deux observèrent le cercueil être lentement recouvert de terre.   
  
"Les Cendres vont aux cendres..." Murmura Harry.   
  
"Comme votre nom ?" demanda Drago avec un flash de compréhension.   
  
"Pas tout à fait," répondit Harry, " mais très près, oui."   
  
Il y eut quelques instants de silence de plus, puis Drago demanda, "Est-ce qu'il était celui que vous avez tué - cette nuit là ?"   
  
"Oui," confirma Harry. "Son nom était Cameron Jeffries. J'ai envoyé un hibou à sa famille pour découvrir de quelle religion il était et demander la permission de l'enterrer. Les Aurors ont relâché son corps hier."   
  
Drago regarda autour de lui le cimetière désert. "Je suppose que sa famille n'est pas trop fière qu'il ait été un Mangemort," dit-il amèrement.   
  
"Tu penses qu'ils ne comprennent pas ?" se renseigna Harry.   
  
"S'ils l'avaient aimé, cela n'importerait pas," dit Draco. "Après tout, on ne dirait pas qu'il va faire quoi que ce soit qu'ils désapprouvent désormais, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
"Dans la mort est le pardon ," cita Harry. "Penses-tu qu'il se soucie de pardon maintenant ?"   
  
Drago haussa les épaules. "Probablement pas."   
  
Harry soupira. "Je note que personne de son 'autre' famille n'est ici, non plus."   
  
"Ils seraient fous de venir," expliqua Drago. "Les Aurors doivent nécessairement surveiller."   
  
"Peut-être que c'est pourquoi sa famille régulière est restée aussi éloignée," suggéra Harry.   
  
Drago sembla étonné. "Peut-être", dit-il pensivement. Il n'était pas inconnu que les Aurors surveillent un parent qui montrait n'importe quelle compassion envers un Mangemort parti.   
  
Finalement Drago posa la question à laquelle il voulait le plus une réponse : "Pourquoi suis-je ici, Professeur ?"   
  
"Tu veux dire, y a-t-il quelque leçon profonde et significative que j'essaye de t'apprendre avec tout cela ?"   
  
Drago hocha la tête.   
  
"Non," répondit Harry. "Toi et moi sommes tous les deux ici pour la même raison - parce que nous étions là quand il est mort et que cela m'avait l'air juste que nous dussions être là à son enterrement." Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers son élève. "Quoi que ce soit de plus significatif que cela dépend de toi et de ce que tu en penses."   
  
Ils furent silencieux de nouveau quelque temps, avant que Drago ne fit le commentaire, "Vous savez - mon père dit que les sang-purs devraient être enterrés séparément des moldus et des sang-de-bourbe."   
  
"Pourquoi diable?" demanda Harry, curieux. "Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait faire la différence entre n'importe lequel d'entre eux après qu'ils soient morts."   
  
"C'est pour cela, je suppose," répondit Drago, "-pour que vous puissiez savoir quelles familles sont de sang pur - même si les descendants actuels mentent."   
  
Harry renifla. "Si vous ne pouvez pas faire la différence tandis qu'ils marchent et parlent, alors la place où ils sont enterrés ne va pas vous aider. Personnellement, je ne pense pas que les moldus soient vraiment différents en quoi que ce soit du reste d'entre nous de toute façon."   
  
Drago sembla choqué.   
  
"Mais ... mais ils n'ont pas de magie!" dit-il de stupéfaction. "Même les sang-de-bourbe ont cela! Comment pouvez-vous dire qu'ils ne sont aucunement différents ?! C'est ... C'est .... ils ne sont aucunement comme nous!"   
  
"Parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire de magie ? Ou parce qu'ils n'ont pas de magie ?"   
demanda Harry.   
  
"Les deux!"   
  
"Alors tu as un problème, Drago - parce que moldus peuvent faire de la magie - ils ne peuvent simplement pas le faire de la même manière que les sorciers."   
  
Drago le regarda comme s'il était fou.   
  
"C'est vrai," l'assura Harry. "Prenez la Magie du Coeur, par exemple - tout homme et presque tout non-humain - peut l'exécuter. Tout ce qu'il faut est de bonnes circonstances."   
  
"Mais ce n'est pas dans leur contrôle," argumenta Drago. "Ils ne peuvent pas l'utiliser - cela arrive simplement ."   
  
"Oh," dit Harry, "alors par ton raisonnement, tu es à peine meilleur qu'un moldu toi-même," et avant que Drago puisse s'offenser, Harry ajouta, "Après tout, si tu perds ta baguette, tu ne peux pas consciemment contrôler ta magie non plus."   
  
"Ce n'est pas la même chose!" insista Drago. "J'ai beaucoup plus de magie qu'un moldu! Et il y a quelques sorts que les sorciers peuvent faire sans leurs baguettes - comme ... comme le charme d'animagus!"   
  
"Ah, oui," dit Harry, "j'avais oublié. Alors, tu dis que si quelqu'un a un meilleur contrôle sur sa magie, ou s'il a plus de magie qu'un autre - alors c'est une sorte naturelle de personne supérieure ?"   
  
Drago fronça les sourcils. "Et bien, vous devez admettre que c'est un meilleur trait de survie," dit-il. "Et les familles de sorciers de sang pur ont tendance à produire constamment des sorciers et sorcières plus puissants."   
  
"En as-tu la preuve ?" demanda Harry, "Ou est-ce quelque chose que t'a dit ton père ?"   
Drago ouvrit la bouche et la referma ensuite. Le souvenir de leur première conversation avait à l'évidence toujours un effet sur le jeune Serpentard.   
  
"Mmm," dit Harry avec amusement. "Ne sais pas huh ? Et bien, moi non plus en fait. Fais-moi savoir les résultats si tu décides jamais de faire des recherches là dessus."   
  
N'ayant évidemment pas assez confiance en lui pour parler, Drago hocha juste la tête.   
  
"Et tandis que tu y penses," ajouta Harry, "considère cela - avec ta ligne de raisonnement, les sorciers sont meilleurs que les moldus de la même manière que les mages sont meilleurs que les sorciers. Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette pour contrôler ma magie et il y a énormément de choses que je peux faire sans cela. En fait, j'ai même été formé pour affronter un ennemi dans des situations où je ne peux pas utiliser ma magie - où je dois feindre que je suis moi-même un moldu. Cela ne me rend-il pas supérieur à toi, de la même manière que tu soutiens que tu es supérieur à un moldu ?"   
  
"Et s'il en est ainsi" termina Harry, "penses-tu que tu voudrais vraiment passer le reste de ta vie à m'obéir et te courber devant moi, juste parce que j'ai le pouvoir de te forcer à le faire."   
  
Ce fut un Drago Malfoy très pensif qui reprit silencieusement l'observation de la fin du recouvrement de terre de la tombe solitaire.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
A suivre 


	9. Le Mage en formation

LE MIROIR DE PEUT-ÊTRE  
- Le Mage-en-formation--   
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Le week-end arriva et repartit et pour Harry la troisième semaine du trimestre commença avec l'impression étrangement élusive qu'il était observé.   
  
Ce n'était pas que Severus ou le personnel et les élèves l'observaient - il savait déjà à quoi cela ressemblait et leur attention n'avait pas le bord faible de danger que cette nouvelle sensation avait.   
  
Qui ou quoi que cela ait été ne l'aimait pas et, en réponse Harry renforça tranquillement les sorts de gardes de son appartement. Il considéra aussi d'en placer certaines autour des appartements de Severus, mais à l'heure actuelle la présence cachée semblait seulement l'observer et Harry en déduisit que de montrer de l'intérêt excessif envers le Maître de Potions pourrait en réalité attirer l'attention de l'observateur vers l'autre homme. Il état bien mieux que quoi que cela soit doive considérer Sev ' comme un simple autre enseignant.   
  
La sensation hésita au bord de la conscience de Harry pendant trois jours. Pendant ce temps-là, il utilisa des exercices divers de méditation et respiratoires pour rester détendu et alerte. Devenir tendu et nerveux l'épuiserait seulement et inonderait son corps avec des poisons de fatigue, qui ralentiraient ses temps de réaction. Cette sorte d'intimidation mentale faisait entièrement partie du jeu et Harry était un joueur connaisseur qui ne serait pas déconcerté par une présence indistincte qui pourrait ne rien être de plus qu'un bluff complexe.   
  
À un point, Harry se demanda si cela pouvait être Voldemort ou un de ses mignons - essayant peut-être de l'étudier avec quelque sort longue-distance. Mais il était peu probable qu'ils connaissent n'importe quelle magie assez subtile pour pénétrer les défenses de l'école sans faire sonner une alarme. // Et en plus, // pensa Harry, // ma cicatrice m'aurait averti à ce jour si Voldemort prenait un intérêt personnel. //   
Cela ne laissait pas trop d'autres personnes qui pourraient avoir des raisons de ne pas l'aimer. 'Ash' n'avait simplement pas été alentour assez longtemps pour lui faire beaucoup d'ennemis.   
  
Le deuxième jour, Harry annonça la situation à Albus. Le Directeur avait semblé à la fois pensif et concerné - mais sans plus d'informations, il y avait très peu de choses qu'il pouvait faire. Ils discutèrent de la possible sagesse qu'Ash prenne un congé exceptionnel, mais Albus soutint que quoi que cela était, pouvait très bien observer aussi d'autres personnes. Puisque Ash était un Mage de Guerre - et ainsi plus sensible aux situations dangereuses - il se pourrait bien être qu'il soit simplement le seul qui soit conscient de l'attention. Si c'était en effet le cas, alors ce serait idiot pour le professeur de Défense - qui avait les meilleures chances de traiter avec n'importe quelle magie malveillante - de quitter l'école seule avec quoi que ce soit.   
  
Harry pouvait voir la position d'Albus, mais il s'inquiétait toujours pour la sécurité de ses élèves. Si - comme il le croyait à titre privé - il était le seul observé, alors Harry ne voulait pas qu'un des enfants soit attrapé dans ce qui allait arriver.   
  
Cependant, ce ne fut que jeudi matin que l'observateur invisible décida finalement de traduire son aversion en action.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Le jour commença par la conscience de Harry que la présence était légèrement plus forte - plus là au bord de son esprit. On aurait presque dit qu'il pourrait voir l'observateur mystérieux s'il pouvait simplement se retourner assez vite.   
  
Brièvement, Harry joua avec l'idée d'annuler ses classes de la journée. Si l'observateur allait finalement faire un mouvement, alors ce serait mieux si Harry n'était pas entouré par ses élèves vulnérables.   
  
Mais en fin de compte, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si quelque chose allait arriver - et s'il annulait ses classes chaque fois qu'il sentait la présence, alors il n'y aurait pas eu une seule classe de Défense jusqu'ici cette semaine!   
  
Prudemment, Harry décida de continuer.   
  
Ce matin il faisait un cours sur les gargouilles à une classe de Poufsouffles de première année . Il semblait que beaucoup d'élèves avaient l'impression que les créatures de pierre sur les hauteurs du château étaient simplement les statues de monstres maléfiques que quelqu'un avec un très mauvais goût avait utilisé pour la décoration.   
  
Harry avait donc amené sa classe jusqu'aux remparts les plus hauts et leur avait expliqué que les gargouilles étaient, en fait, des protecteurs bénéfiques dont l'apparence laide était destinée à effaroucher les mauvais esprits. Il avait alors expliqué que chaque gargouille avait été mise en pierre aux bonnes places choisies pour qu'elles puissent surveiller la terre environnante et le ciel contre des dangers en approche. Le grand nombre de gargouilles dispersées autour de Poudlard faisait en fait partie du réseau défensif de sorts et enchantements de l'école.   
  
La raison pour laquelle Harry faisait cette classe si haut sur les murs du château, était parce que c'était un des peu nombreux endroits de l'école où vous pouviez non seulement voir plusieurs gargouilles à la fois, mais pouviez aussi vous tenir directement à côté de celle qui était assise sur le mur extérieur, surveillant le lac.   
  
Tandis que les Poufsouffles se tenaient debout en tremblant dans le vent froid, Harry désigna certaines des gargouilles qui étaient visibles de leur emplacement actuel. Alors il utilisa ' Brevis Vivificus ' pour en fait donner vie à celle à côté d'eux.   
  
Harry donna à ses élèves abondance d'avertissements, mais quelques-uns d'entre eux crièrent quand même quand la laide créature grise étendit soudainement ses ailes et sauta du mur. La classe se regroupa précipitamment comme elle monta en flèche dans le ciel et ensuite fit un cercle pour atterrir sur le chemin de ronde derrière leur enseignant. Harry attendit calmement tandis qu'elle rampait jusqu'à lui et ensuite donna un coup de tête contre ses jambes comme un chien énorme, déformé. Les Poufsouffles étaient stupéfiés de voir leur enseignant se baisser et gratter le monstre écailleux derrière une oreille. Il faisait les bruits les plus affreux, qui étaient accompagnés par une grimace à l'air féroce pleine de dents pointues.   
  
"N'ayez pas peur," leur dit Harry, "c'est le bruit qu'elles font quand elles sont heureuses. Elles aiment toutes être flattées et grattées quand elles sont animées." Harry la flatta un peu plus longtemps, avant d'ajouter, "Elles ne sont pas vraiment vivantes, bien sûr - elles sont en fait seulement de la pierre imprégnée de magie. Aussi, vous devez noter que c'est la magie de Poudlard sur laquelle elle se nourrissent, puisqu'elles font vraiment partie du château lui-même. Cela signifie que si l'école était jamais attaquée, chaque gargouille s'animerait temporairement et se lèverait pour nous défendre."   
  
"Mais Professeur," demanda une fille de Poufsouffle, "n'était-ce pas votre sort qui l'a amené à la vie ?"   
  
"Non," répondit Harry. "Souvenez-vous - elles ne sont pas vraiment vivantes du tout - mon sort les fait seulement avoir l'air vivantes et même alors, cela ne durera pas longtemps. Ce que j'ai en fait fait est de lui donner une petite 'augmentation' de magie pour l'amener dans son état actif. Une fois que l'excès de magie est utilisé, elle retournera à sa position inerte sur le mur de château." Alors Harry leur sourit et demanda, "Quelqu'un aimerait-il la caresser avant que cela n'arrive ?"   
  
Finalement, Harry réussit à exhorter tous ses élèves à toucher et flatter la gargouille animée - quelque chose qui causa à la gargouille elle-même beaucoup de plaisir.   
Une fois que ses élèves se furent habitués au fait que les bruits qu'elle faisait étaient des expressions de bonheur, certains d'entre eux apprécièrent même jouer avec. Harry fut énormément amusé quand quelques-unes des filles utilisèrent du langage de bébé à son propos - roucoulant de choses comme ' Qui est ce grand chéri, alors ? ' Et ' Est-ce que tu n'es pas simplement adorables ? ' Plusieurs des garçons firent des bruits de bâillonnement à cela et firent remarquer que c'était une honte que le fait d'être une fille vous fasse sortir le cerveau par les oreilles. Les gargouilles, annoncèrent les garçons bien fort, étaient fortes et dures et étaient évidemment conçues pour être des lutteurs et des défenseurs. Elles n'étaient ni douces ni adorables!   
  
Harry intervint et interrompit l'argument quand la gargouille commença à sembler malheureuse.   
  
"Les gargouilles autour de Poudlard," expliqua Harry, "sont conçues pour défendre le château lui-même. Cependant, tandis que vous êtes des élèves de l'école, vous faites - en quelque façon - aussi partie du château. C'est parce que Poudlard a été construit par ses fondateurs comme une institution d'enseignement et ainsi, vous - en tant que ses élèves - font partie de la raison pour laquelle il existe. Cela signifie que les gargouilles défendront aussi chacun d'entre vous. Cependant, rappelez-vous s'il vous plaît qu'il faut une menace au château entier pour les activer." Alors Harry rit discrètement. "Si un autre élève essaye de vous jeter un sort pendant le dîner, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'une d'entre elles vienne se précipiter à votre aide."   
  
Alors la gargouille - qui était toujours accroupie au milieu des élèves - se libéra soudainement de ses admirateurs et rampa vers le mur du rempart. Elle grimpa rapidement sur la pierre en utilisant ses griffes et reprit sa position originale regardant vers le lac. Une seconde plus tard, sa peau se durcit et il y avait seulement une sculpture en pierre froide assise sur le mur.   
  
Plusieurs élèves - à la fois garçons et filles - firent des bruits déçus.   
  
Pour une classe qui avait au commencement été terrifiée par la laide créature, c'était un complet volte-face.   
  
Harry ramena les Poufsouffles à l'intérieur, où ils arrivèrent finalement au sommet de la grande cage d'escalier centrale. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri du vent, Harry leur fit signe de se rassembler près autour de lui. "Maintenant", dit-il, "levez votre main si vous aimez les gargouilles." Chaque main dans la classe monta en flèche. "Ça va," sourit Harry, "levez maintenant votre main si vous avez pensé que c'étaient des monstres effrayants et horribles quand vous les avez d'abord vu." Une ou deux mains hésitantes furent presque levées. Les élèves se trémoussaient d'embarras. "Allez," exhorta Harry, "soyez honnête à ce propos - qui a pensé que c'étaient des monstres ?" Finalement chaque main fut levée, bien que la plupart d'entre elles n'aient pas été levées très loin. Harry hocha la tête. "C'est ce que je pensais," dit-il, "et maintenant que vous savez qu'elles ne sont pas si méchantes, qui peut me dire ce que nous avons appris des gargouilles qui peut être appliqué à toute chose à l'air effrayant que vous rencontrez par hasard ?"   
  
Il y eut quelque confusion, mais quelques élèves levèrent leurs mains.   
  
"Oui, M. Evans - que pensez-vous ?" demanda Harry à un garçon vers le fond.   
  
"S'il vous plaît Professeur," dit-il, "je pense que nous avons appris que simplement parce que c'est laid, cela ne signifie pas que c'est quelque chose de mauvais."   
  
"Dix points pour Poufsouffle." sourit Harry. "Très bien, Toby." Le garçon rougit de plaisir.   
  
Harry était secrètement très heureux. Dans les leçons futures, il essayerait de démontrer aussi l'opposé - que juste parce que quelque chose était beau ne le rendait pas bon ou digne de confiance. Mais la leçon finale - que l'on pouvait voir tout comme beau ou laid selon votre point de vue, devrait attendre qu'ils soient plus vieux. En tant qu'enfants de onze ans, il était peu probable qu'ils comprennent toutes les nuances derrière la simple énonciation ' la Beauté est dans l'oeil de l'observateur '. Pour eux, le monde était toujours défini selon les concepts de bon et mauvais, d'amour et de haine, ou de joli et de laid. Les choses pouvaient être l'une ou l'autre, ou quelque part au milieu, mais pas les deux extrêmes en même temps.   
  
// Cependant, // pensa Harry, // étant donné leur âge et leur éducation culturelle, ils ont fait très bien. //   
  
Et alors le sort le frappa par derrière.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Harry fut propulsé en avant vers ses élèves comme les sortilèges défensifs dans ses robes de bataille absorbaient le sort et dissipaient la magie dans son dos. Sa première pensée fut de protéger les enfants et il hurla immédiatement "Courrez!" Quand certains d'entre eux s'arrêtèrent de choc ou de peur, il utilisa rapidement sa baguette pour ériger une barrière qui se déplaça constamment loin de lui - dirigeant les premières années de Poufsouffle vers la plus proche porte et de nouveau sur les remparts. De là ils seraient capables de trouver une autre route pour descendre par une des autres tours, ou même par l'escalier extérieur.   
  
Alors - aplati sur le sol - Harry se roula sur un côté, ses yeux cherchant son assaillant.   
Un instant il n'y avait rien - alors un deuxième sort éclata, venant de l'autre côté de la cage d'escalier. Cette fois Harry put bien voir le désagréable bout de magie et le reconnut comme un sort elfique conçu pour causer douleur et paralysie provisoire.   
  
// Pas fatal, // fut la première chose qui sauta à l'esprit de Harry. // Elfique ?! // Fut la deuxième.   
  
Il se roula de côté comme le sort frappait le mur à côté de lui.   
  
Les elfes ne portaient pas de robes - ils portaient des manteaux et un manteau d'elfe avait la capacité de s'harmoniser avec l'environnement, assez comme un caméléon. Il y avait un ou deux sorts qui feraient cesser de fonctionner un tel manteau, mais si - comme Harry le soupçonnait maintenant - c'était un manteau de bataille, alors la plupart d'entre eux seraient inefficaces. Alors au lieu de cela, Harry attendit que son adversaire caché n'envoie un autre sort et répliqua immédiatement ensuite avec un jet de peinture rouge vif pulvérisée à hauteur de taille vers le mur opposé.   
  
Un instant, rien ne fut visible. Puis on entendit un juron assourdi - dans la langue elfique - et un bloc de peinture se détacha du mur. Le manteau souillé de rouge fut rejeté pour révéler les traits élégants du jeune mage-en-formation.   
  
"Ell'evisor ?!" Harry resta bouche bée.   
  
L'elfe - qui n'avait pas quitté son adversaire des yeux - sembla momentanément étonné que Harry sache son nom, mais refusa de répondre. Au lieu de cela, il fit un geste de ses mains et lança un autre sort.   
  
Harry l'esquiva facilement. // Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? // Se demanda-t-il. Dans le Miroir, Ell'evisor avait été un élève Mage de Guerre quand Harry avait été accepté pour la formation. L'elfe avait été amer et arrogant - profondément offensé qu'un simple homme - n'ayant pas même vingt ans - ait été accepté pour la formation, tandis qu'il avait été forcé d'attendre d'avoir eu plus de soixante-dix ans ! Peu importe combien souvent leurs enseignants lui avaient expliqué que Harry était en réalité plus vieux que lui en termes d'une durée de vie humaine, Ell'evisor avait refusé de les entendre.   
  
Pour sa part, Harry avait supposé que l'elfe était simplement un autre Drago Malfoy et avait répondu de la même manière.   
  
Finalement, les Mages de Guerre étaient devenus exaspérés par eux deux et avaient commencé à les forcer de compter l'un sur l'autre comme partenaires. Sous la sagesse et la détermination impitoyable combinées de leurs aînés, les deux jeunes hommes avaient été finalement forcés de se supporter. Après quelques années ensemble, Harry et Ell'evisor avaient même réussi à devenir amis - et quand le jeune elfe eut finalement compris que Harry serait probablement mort de vieillesse plusieurs siècles avant Ell'evisor lui-même - l'ancien adversaire de Harry avait finalement commencé à comprendre comment un homme pouvait être à la fois plus jeune et plus vieux que lui, tout en même temps.   
  
La connaissance qu'il perdrait son ami humain bien trop tôt, signifiait même qu'Ell'evisor n'avait pas envié à Harry la joie de recevoir le diplôme de plein Mage de Guerre plusieurs années avant que l'elfe ne réussisse finalement à en faire ainsi lui-même.   
Mais ici et maintenant, Ell'evisor était toujours habillé comme un mage-en-formation - et son dégoût des humains était bien trop évident.   
  
// Pourquoi au Nom du Seigneur Vert le cercle enverrait-il cet enfant ici ?! // pensa Harry - et se rendit ensuite compte qu'il avait glissé dans le modèle de pensée des elfes - invoquant involontairement le nom de la déité des forêts que la plupart des elfes honoraient.   
  
Dans la langue elfique, Harry appela, "~ Ell'evisor! Pourquoi attaques-tu un compagnon mage du cercle ? ~"   
  
Aussi en elfique, l'autre hurla, "Homme arriviste ~! ~" et ensuite il hurla de colère, "~ Il n'y a aucun être de votre espèce dans le cercle! Vous osez jouer le rôle de l'un d'entre nous et vous n'attendez aucune punition pour cela ?! ~"   
  
"~ Ell'evisor, écoute-moi! ~" répondit Harry en hurlant, comme il esquivait un autre sort, "~ je suis un membre du cercle - ~"   
  
"~ Menteur! ~" et cette fois le sort avec lequel il visa Harry était une détonation de force qui envoya une douche d'éclats de pierre en l'air. "~ Vous salissez notre nom - l'utilisant pour vos propres fins pour gagner un respect que vous ne méritez pas! ~"   
  
// Merveilleux, // se gémit Harry a lui-même, // Il a réussi à rendre cela une histoire de noms. // les Mages de Guerre prenaient très à coeur l'utilisation correcte de leurs noms - mais Ell'evisor ne pensait évidemment pas du tout, s'il appliquait cela à cette situation.   
"Ash ?" appela la voix de Minerva McGonagall venant de la cage d'escalier. "Professeur Ash! M'entendez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut ?"   
  
Harry détecta un certain nombre de voix curieuses d'élèves dans les escaliers au-dessous, aussi bien que les tons plus profonds d'Argus Rusard leur commandant de circuler.   
"Descendez des escaliers vous tous!" hurlait-il, "Quel bonne chose pensez-vous pouvoir faire si le Professeur de Défense ne peut pas s'en sortir ?! Circulez - retournez en classe!"   
  
// Merde, // pensa Harry comme son esprit revenait dans des concepts entièrement humains. // Même en tant que mage-en-formation Ell'evisor pouvait faire beaucoup de dégâts - et les cours venaient de finir : l'escalier sera plein d'élèves maintenant! // Pour un elfe, l'environnement structuré et les uniformes de l'école ressembleraient à une institution d'enseignement d'adultes, plutôt qu'à une des crèche-écoles elfiques pour les enfants et les sous-adultes. Il était entièrement possible qu'Ell'evisor - étant si complètement ignorant en société humaine - ne sache même pas qu'il se battait au milieu d'une école pleine d'enfants.   
  
// Il ne m'écoutera pas, // pensa Harry d'un air mécontent, // alors je dois le faire sortir du bâtiment et aller quelque part où je peux le forcer à écouter. //   
  
Vite, Harry a en appelé à sa vraie maison - le château lui-même - et demanda une faveur. Au-dessous de lui, il y eut des cris soudains d'alarme comme les escaliers commencèrent à se déplacer. Espérant diablement qu'il n'était pas sur le point de faire quelque chose de fatalement stupide, Harry se leva soudain et plongea la tête la première par-dessus la rampe.   
  
Le juron surpris d'Ell'evisor sonna derrière lui.   
  
Harry avait besoin de rester en avance sur l'autre mage s'il voulait conduire l'elfe hors du château et le choc d'd'Ellipsoïdes à le voir sauter permit à Harry de gagner plusieurs secondes précieuses. Même Ell'evisor savait que - de toutes les races intelligentes - le vol était un cadeau limité aux elfes et au Kyrii - un peuple timide à plumes vivant haut dans les montagnes.   
  
Pour Ell'evisor, cela avait momentanément eu l'air que Harry avait juste essayé de se suicider.   
  
"Accio Skyfire," dit Harry calmement, comme il commençait à tomber. Les hurlements ne l'aideraient pas à ce moment et il était simplement heureux que le château ait répondu à sa supplique et déplace tous les escaliers contre les murs. La tour centrale entière ressemblait maintenant à un atrium géant d'air clair - ce qui était une bonne chose, puisqu'il était peu probable que Harry ait réchappé à une rencontre soudaine avec l'un des escaliers bougeant.   
  
Il passa le visage effrayé de Minerva et entendit son cri choqué. Celui-ci se mélangea rapidement avec d'autres voix et un cri perçant occasionnel comme il tombait devant les plus hauts niveaux. Plongeant toujours la tête la première, Harry jeta un sort d'anti-lévitation sur lui-même, au cas où quelque élève ou enseignant aux pensées rapides ait assez d'esprits pour essayer 'de le sauver'. Ell'evisor était toujours trop proche pour que ce soit confortable et Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être ralenti.   
  
Après coup, Harry jeta le sort qui contrôlerait les attaques par derrière. Il savait qu'il allait être attaqué par derrière, mais il était toujours bon d'avoir un avertissement d'un instant et la direction de laquelle venait l'attaque.   
  
Harry était conscient que l'elfe suivrait aussi rapidement qu'il le pourrait, mais sans l'énergie d'une forêt vivante dans laquelle tirer de la puissance, Ell'evisor prendrait lentement du retard. Avoir grandi parmi les arbres massifs de l'Elvenholme n'avait pas appris à l'elfe comment concentrer sa magie quand entouré par la pierre peu amicale - et la chute libre simple, que Harry utilisait actuellement, allait contre tout instinct que Ell'evisor avait. Un Mage de Guerre entièrement formé aurait supprimé ces instincts, mais Ell'evisor était loin d'être entièrement formé - autrement cette situation entière n'aurait jamais surgi.   
  
Une détonation de choc passa précipitamment devant lui comme Harry exécutait un rouleau dégringolant qui changea sa forme de cible et fit qu'il esquiva en l'air. Il pria que la détonation ne frappe personne et maudit profondément Ell'evisor pour sa stupidité.   
Harry commençait juste à devenir un peu inquiet comme le rez-de-chaussée arrivait rapidement, quand son balai est monta en flèche d'une embrasure passante et exécuta un rouleau serré en vol - tournant vite vers le bas pour le poursuivre. Son apparition fut une autre surprise pour Ell'evisor et Harry fut heureux que l'elfe soit trop ignorant pour se rendre compte qu'il aurait dû saisir le balai tandis qu'il en avait la chance. Le Skyfire de Harry se mit rapidement en parallèle avec lui et ce dernier étendit le bras avec reconnaissance pour l'attirer à lui. Harry s'enveloppa autour du balai et une fois qu'il fut sûr de sa prise, fit une embardée de vitesse.   
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Harry tira le manche dans une courbe serrée et passa à toute vitesse dans le hall d'entrée, se dirigeant vers les portes principales. Il passa haut au-dessus des têtes de plusieurs personnes et fit soudainement irruption dans le ciel ouvert.   
Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch - il pourrait bien y avoir une classe de vol, ou quelque autre leçon se passant là-bas - alors au lieu de cela Harry se dirigea vers le lac. Une bataille combattue au-dessus de la grande étendue d'eau ouverte n'endommagerait pas de propriété et si lui ou Ell'evisor tombaient, alors il était beaucoup plus probable qu'ils réchappent à s'écraser dans l'eau que par terre.   
  
... En supposant, bien sûr, qu'aucune des créatures du lac ne puisse sortir et les attraper en vol.   
  
// Et bien, enfer, // pensa Harry, // qu'est-ce qui vivait dans le lac ? // Il n'en était pas certain - cela avait été une longue période de temps depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en quatrième année - qui était le seul moment où il avait jamais vu n'importe laquelle des créatures qui vivaient dans les profondeurs froides. Harry fit une note mentale de garder la moitié d'un oeil sur l'eau au-dessous de lui à tout moment. Les premières années la traversaient au début de leurs études, mais les bateaux dans lesquels ils allaient pourraient bien être enchantés pour repousser les monstres.   
  
Une fois qu'il fut assez loin au-dessus de l'eau, Harry monta brusquement et se tourna. La détonation suivante qu'Ell'evisor lui envoya frappa un bouclier magique que le Mage de Guerre avait temporairement érigé.   
  
Alors Harry répliqua.   
  
Il ne voulait en fait pas blesser le jeune mage-en-formation, mais Harry était damné s'il allait supporter cette sorte de stupidité de tête de mule de la part d'un simple étudiant!   
  
En parlant de déshonorer le cercle!   
  
D'abord, Harry vola simplement en anneaux autour de l'elfe - esquivant et faisant des vagues tandis qu'Ell'evisor gaspillait sa force en inutiles éclairs en boules, sortilèges de choc et autres sorts du même genre - dont tout se perdait de manière inoffensive dans l'air vide. Alors Harry commença à rendre les coups - mais seulement avec des choses ennuyeuses comme des crises de rire, des sorts de démangeaison, et des sorts vertigineux. Pourtant Ell'evisor - ne comprenant pas qu'ils étaient principalement inoffensifs - continua à ériger des boucliers en point par point qui l'auraient protégé de sorts beaucoup plus forts. Alors maintenant l'elfe gaspillait non seulement de l'énergie à l'attaque, il la gaspillait aussi divisant son attention entre l'attaque et la défense.   
  
Ell'evisor - rouge de confusion de fureur - était évidemment surclassé et surpassé. Mais, ayant commencé le combat, il ne savait pas comment l'arrêter sans être frappé par un sort et sa fierté et sa colère ne le laisseraient pas reculer à une position purement défensive.   
  
Harry décida d'enseigner à son ancien ennemi-devenu-ami une leçon qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt . Il lâcha une série de sorts mineurs simultanément et tandis que l'attention d'Ell'evisor était concentrée pour élever des boucliers multiples, Harry étendit le bras vers le bas et agrandit une de ses bottines pour qu'il puisse l'enlever sans se débattre avec les attaches. Il mit dans sa poche le couteau qu'il gardait habituellement dans le sommet de sa botte et rendit à sa chaussure sa taille normale, juste à temps pour esquiver comme Ell'evisor lui jetait un autre sortilège.   
  
// Eh bien, eh bien , // pensa Harry, // sa visée semble s'améliorer plus il est furieux. // Alors - esquivant toujours - Harry transfigura le talon de sa botte en acier solide et enchanta rapidement le cuir restant. Alors il lança la botte à Ell'evisor.   
  
Les yeux de l'elfe s'élargirent de surprise et Harry put seulement sourire avec un plaisir malveillant devant la confusion complète sur le visage du jeune mage comme il regardait une botte venir en volant vers lui!   
  
La folie absolue d'être attaqué avec une chaussure rendit l'elfe incroyablement soupçonneux quant à son adversaire et Ell'evisor leva le bouclier le plus fort qu'il pouvait dans une tentative de parer n'importe quel sort que Harry ait pu jeter sur la botte.   
Quand elle atteignit le bouclier, la botte rebondit de manière inoffensive et fila au loin avec une vitesse et une énergie incroyable.   
  
Alors, Harry lâcha son autre botte.   
  
De nouveau Ell'evisor se protégea prudemment - ne voulant pas baisser sa garde juste parce que les deux objets se ressemblaient.   
  
De nouveau la botte ricocha au loin.   
  
Maintenant l'elfe pensait évidemment que l'on se moquait de lui - ce qui était le cas - et sa colère n'eut plus de limite. Il commença à gesticuler d'une manière extravagante avec ses mains, lançant des sorts et des malédictions à un taux stupéfiant. Dans sa colère, il retomba à de la magie purement elfique et Harry soit esquivait ou les contrait facilement.   
"~ écume de mare d'eau stagnante! ~" cria l'elfe . "~ Vous allez-" mais il n'alla pas plus loin comme la première botte enchantée le frappa dans son dos.   
  
Ell'evisor s'était à peine remis quand la deuxième le frappa sur le haut de la tête.   
  
Harry avait changé les deux bottines en Cognards.   
  
Le sort pour créer un Cognard pouvait seulement être jeté sur du cuir et le Cognard réel était seulement dangereux parce qu'il était fait de cuir durci sur un coeur solide. Les bottines de Harry étaient beaucoup trop molles pour faire n'importe quel dégât réel - c'est-à-dire avant qu'il n'ait changé les deux talons en acier solide.   
  
Chaque botte fonçait maintenant à toute vitesse talon d'abord et Harry avait légèrement changé le sort pour qu'elles deux soient fermement fixées sur Ell'evisor. L'elfe avait guetté des sorts venant de la direction de Harry - pas les objets enchantés qui revenaient après avoir été vaincu une fois. Le jeune mage n'avait à l'évidence pas jeté le sort d'avertissement pour surveiller son dos dans la bataille.   
  
// Négligent, // pensa Harry. // Je devrai en parler à son guide d'enseignement. //   
Alors Harry se distrait pendant quelques moments, observant la protection continue d'Ell'evisor comme il essayait de traiter avec le concept de bottines aux talons d'acier qui continuaient à revenir. Finalement, le jeune mage reprit quelque bon sens dans sa tête et fit brûler les deux bottines en cendre.   
  
Harry observa avec regret les talons de métal tomber inutilement dans le lac.   
  
// Oh, eh bien, // pensa-t-il, // Une chance que j'aie d'autres bottines qu château. // Alors il engagea le combat avec Ell'evisor une nouvelle fois - avec l'intention de terminer la leçon avec une touche plus personnelle.   
  
Graduellement, Harry donna l'air de se fatiguer plus rapidement qu'Ell'evisor - jouant sur la croyance de l'elfe qu'un simple homme ne pouvait pas égaler l'endurance de son adversaire dans un duel régulier. Mais Harry incorpora aussi une certaine quantité de descentes en piqué et d'esquives - feignant devoir se sauver de ces sorts auxquels il ne pouvait pas résister.   
  
Ell'evisor comprit finalement l'idée et prit note des sorts que Harry évitait. Alors il jeta plusieurs d'entre eux en même temps, rendant cela impossible pour Harry de les esquiver tous.   
  
Harry fit cela semblant d'avoir été étourdi et tomba en arrière de son balai. Il saisit le manche comme il tombait et tira le Skyfire vers le bas avec lui.   
  
Lorsque Ell'evisor avait jeté ses sorts, Harry avait très délibérément passé directement au-dessus de la tête de l'elfe. Si Ell'evisor ne se déplaçait pas, Harry tomberait en plein sur lui. Mais bien sûr, Ell'evisor se déplaça et comme on le lui avait appris, l'elfe se déplaça assez loin pour que Harry ne puisse pas le saisir en passant.   
  
Mais Ell'evisor avait oublié le balai.   
  
De même que Harry avait utilisé son balai sur Madame Bibine pour prolonger sa portée pendant leur match en tête-à-tête, Harry utilisa de nouveau son balai pour combler le trou entre lui et Ell'evisor.   
  
Comme il tombait devant l'elfe, Harry se redressa et poussa le balai manche d'abord dans l'estomac d'Ell'evisor.   
  
L'elfe ne cria même pas.   
  
Il grogna simplement, se plia en deux et tomba comme une pierre.   
  
Harry reprit son balai sous lui et suivit l'elfe vers le bas. Il observa le jeune mage-en-formation dégringoler dans l'eau. // Ooo, je parie que ça a fait mal. // tressaillit Harry en observant le plouf énorme qu'Ell'evisor fit. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, l'eau n'était pas du tout molle quand vous y tombiez d'une grande hauteur. // Cependant, // sourit Harry à lui-même, // son manteau de bataille l'aura protégé ... Pour la plupart. //   
Alors Harry agita sa baguette et tira l'elfe à demi-noyé et pathétique de l'eau. "Tu as de la chance qu'il ne semble pas y avoir de monstres dans ce lac," murmura-t-il. Alors il souleva par lévitation le jeune homme pitoyable jusqu'au bord du lac et le laissa tomber sans cérémonie sur le sol.   
  
Il y avait un cercle curieux de spectateurs de l'école - bien que les enseignants présents fassent un assez bon travail à renvoyer la plupart d'entre eux en classe - et comme Harry atterrissait, le Directeur s'avança calmement et examina l'elfe misérable et gémissant.   
  
"Est-ce notre observateur mystérieux ?" demanda Albus.   
  
"Oui," répondit Harry laconiquement.   
  
"Un elfe, je vois."   
  
"Oui," répéta Harry.   
  
"Mmm," observa doucement le Directeur. "Savons-nous qui il est ?"   
  
"Son nom est Ell'evisor," répondit Harry d'un ton dégoûté. "Il est en formation pour devenir un Mage de Guerre."   
  
Albus cligna des yeux. "Alors pourquoi diable..." Il fronça les sourcils. "Je sais que vous avez dit que votre 'cercle' ne serait pas content que vous m'ayez révélé leur existence, mais sûrement qu'ils n'enverraient pas quelqu'un pour vous attaquer."  
  
"Non," acquiesça Harry, "et même s'ils l'avaient fait, ce ne serait pas un simple élève. Je soupçonne qu'il a pu outrepasser les frontières de sa mission de beaucoup." Alors Harry tourna un regard inquiet vers le Directeur. "Est-ce que quelqu'un a été blessé par sa stupidité ?"   
  
"Non, heureusement," répondit Albus. "Rien que quelques sorts de réparation ne répareront pas."   
  
"Ne vous donnez pas cette peine," lui dit Harry, "Ell'evisor ici va faire les réparations aussitôt que j'aurai découvert ce que diable il se passe."   
  
"Faites-moi savoir," lui dit Albus et ensuite le Directeur se tourna et s'éloigna d'un pas de promenade vers le château. "Je serai dans mon bureau quand vous serez prêt!" appela-t-il par dessus son épaule. "Du thé et des biscuits pour tout le monde!"   
  
Harry sourit légèrement tandis que l'insouciance apparente du Directeur permettait au reste des enseignants et des élèves de se détendre - ce qui était, bien sûr, la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait. Comme Harry jetait un oeil mécontent en arrière sur son captif détrempé, il pouvait entendre Albus dire à l'arrière-plan, "Alors, Minerva, comment vont vos quatrième années ? Pas de problème ? Non ? Bon, bon et, oh - cela vous ennuierait-il d'envoyer Rusard surveiller la classe suivante du Professeur Ash ? Il va être un peu en retard, j'en ai peur..."   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Harry regarda vers le bas vers Ell'evisor. L'elfe était toujours sur le sol - gémissant et essayant sans succès de tousser ses poumons.   
  
Harry fit un geste de main d'elfe et paralysa les bras du jeune elfe. Cela l'empêcherait d'utiliser n'importe quelle magie qui exigeait des mouvements de main ou de bras - ce qui excluait purement la magie elfique et pas aussi mal de variétés non-elfiques.   
  
Alors Harry tira sa baguette et jeta un des sort de guérison grossiers et rapides qu'il avait appris à utiliser sur le champ de bataille. Ce n'était en aucun cas une panacée, cela guérit partiellement le pires des blessures de l'elfe. Ell'evisor arrêta de tousser après quelques moments et réussit lentement à se déplier. Ses bras s'effondrèrent inutilement à ses côtés comme il essayait de se lever, mais il n'y réussit pas et dût consentir à rester à genoux sur l'herbe humide.   
  
"~ Et bien, ~" lui dit froidement Harry, "~ Tu ne fait pas beaucoup crédit à tes professeurs, n'est-ce pas ? ~"   
  
L'elfe le regarda fixement froidement.   
  
"~ D'abord , ~" continua Harry, "~ tu aurais dû faire des recherches sur les humains avant de venir ici. Trois jours d'observation sont inutiles à moins de savoir ce que l'on cherche et d'avoir quelque information de fond pour aider à comprendre ce que l'on voit en fait . C'était ta première erreur. ~"   
  
"~ Ton erreur suivante a été de ne pas comprendre que mes robes ont absorbé et dissipé ta première attaque. Comme ton manteau de bataille l'aurait fait! Imaginais-tu que tous les humains se baladent en robe de bataille ? ~"   
  
L'elfe commençait maintenant à sembler un peu embarrassé.   
  
"~ Et, ~" dit Harry, "~ tu aurais certainement dû arrêter pour parler dès l'instant où j'ai employé ton nom! Combien d'humains le sauraient d'après toi ? ~" Harry fit une pause pour faire entrer cela. "~ Et si ce n'était pas assez, ~" ajouta-t-il d'une manière cinglante, "~ Je t'ai alors parlé en elfique - ta langue maternelle! Combien d'humains parlent elfique, Ell'evisor ? ~"   
  
Avant que l'elfe déconcerté ne puisse répondre, Harry continua à détailler les défauts du jeune mage : " ~ Tu as aussi permis à tes instincts de guider ta descente dans la tour - si tu avais pensé au lieu de réagir, tu te serais laissé tomber en chute libre comme je l'ai fait. Tu ne savais pas non plus que les sorciers humains utilisaient des balais pour voler et donc tu as manqué l'occasion de saisir mon balai avant qu'il ne m'atteigne. Tu m'as suivi sur mon choix de champ de bataille. Tu as permis à la colère d'obscurcir ton jugement - ce qui était la première chose que tu aurais dû apprendre à ne pas faire quand tu as été admis dans le cercle! Tu as gaspillé tes efforts en essayant de frapper une cible qui était trop rapide pour toi et ensuite à dévier des sorts mineurs qui valaient à peine ton attention. As-tu jamais même entendu parler de la technique que j'ai utilisée sur toi ? - C'est appelé ' user votre adversaire '! Alors tu as échoué à jeter le sort attention-derrière - quelque chose que nous apprenons à se rappeler aux novices, imbécile! Cela t'a amené à te faire frapper par une paire de bottines enchantées - bien que puisque je doute que tu aies jamais rien vu dans le genre d'un Cognard, je te pardonnerai pour ne pas avoir compris qu'ils pourraient continuer à revenir. Mais après cela, je t'ai dupé et fait croire que j'étais blessé - et tu m'as permis de m'approcher d'assez près pour faire une attaque physique sur toi! Pensais-tu qu'un balai ne puisse pas être employé comme une arme ? N'as-tu pas fait d'entraînement avec des bâtons ?! ~ "   
  
La bouche d'Ell'evisor s'ouvrit et se referma quelques fois. Il avait l'air pathétique dans sa confusion, comme il recevait franchement la plus cinglante critique précise de ses compétences de bataille qu'il ait jamais entendue. Il baissa la tête de honte en se rendant finalement compte que l'homme debout devant lui ne pouvait rien être d'autre qu'un vrai Mage de Guerre.   
  
La critique - délivrée dans un elfique impeccable - était si typique des enseignants d'Ell'evisor après une session de formation, qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde étonné d'entendre l'éloge réticent qui suivait toujours les premiers mots de blâme d'un enseignant .   
  
"~ Et bien, ~" reconnut finalement Harry, "~ au moins tu as reconnu le modèle des sorts contre lesquels je feignait d'être sans défense. Tu as vu une faiblesse et as essayé de l'exploiter - donc je suppose que ce n'est pas totalement désespéré. ~"   
  
Ell'evisor rougit d'embarras. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de quoi être fier de si c'était tout ce que le Mage de Guerre pouvait trouver à louer.   
  
Le silence régna quelques instants.   
  
"~ Ell'evisor, ~" dit Harry - et l'elfe perdit courage à l'expression sinistre sur le visage de l'homme, " ~ il y a encore une chose que tu dois savoir à propos de ce que tu as fait ici aujourd'hui. C'est quelque chose que tu aurais dû savoir sur les humains - et sur cet endroit - avant d'arriver ici. ~" Alors le Mage de Guerre fit une pause et il eut presque l'air compatissant, "~ Cela va te blesser beaucoup plus que tes blessures physiques. Prépare-toi à un choc-de-coeur. ~"   
  
Ell'evisor sembla confondu de nouveau, mais contrôla automatiquement sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque afin de ne pas s'évanouir ou hyperventiler quand il recevrait la nouvelle. Le choc-de-coeur était la sorte de chose qui arrivait quand vous voyiez un être aimé tomber au combat. Quoi que les nouvelles soient, cela allait être mauvais...   
  
"~ Les humains, ~" dit l'homme devant lui, "~ ne maturent pas de la même manière que les elfes. Nos durées de vie sont seulement d'un cinquièmes des vôtres et en conséquence, nos esprits mûrissent beaucoup plus rapidement - et beaucoup plus tôt - que ceux d'un elfe. À la différence de ceux de ton espèce, nous n'attendons pas que le corps de nos enfants arrêtent de grandir avant de commencer leur formation sérieuse. ~"   
  
Les yeux d'Ell'evisor s'élargirent. Sûrement que le Mage de Guerre ne suggérait pas que...   
  
"~ Je suis désolé Ell'evisor, mais la formation en ce lieu n'est pas structurée selon la caste, la sous-race, la variation génétique, ou toute autre théorie étrange que tu aies pu inventer. Les gens sont ici sont tous de la même espèce : des membres de ma race qui grandissent comme ils mûrissent et progressent par notre système éducatif. Ell'evisor, cette endroit est l'équivalent humain d'une crèche-école - et tu as commencé un combat de mages entouré par des enfants. ~"   
  
"~ Non. ~" supplia l'elfe comme ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. "~ Cela ne peut pas être ... ~"   
  
Les elfes - avec leur durée de vie beaucoup plus longue - payaient le prix de ces décennies supplémentaires en termes du nombre minuscule d'enfants nés chaque année. En conséquence, le nombre des elfes n'augmentait que lentement et les enfants étaient considérés comme une grande bénédiction. Aucun elfe raisonnable ne nuirait jamais à un enfant - même les enfants d'autres races.   
  
Ell'evisor s'écroula comme la vérité choquante le frappa. "~ Je suis désolé! Je suis désolé! ~" pleura-t-il, "~ Je ne savais pas ... ~"   
  
Regardant en bas vers l'elfe brisé et plein de remords, Harry libéra Ell'evisor de la paralysie de ses bras. Le jeune mage enveloppa immédiatement ces bras autour de lui et se balança d'avant en arrière en essayant de traiter avec ce qu'il avait fait.   
  
Harry soupira. En voyant la douleur de cette version plus jeune de son ami, il avait beaucoup de mal à maintenir sa colère. L'idiot aurait vraiment pu tuer quelqu'un, mais à cet endroit de l'histoire, Ell'evisor était à peine beaucoup plus vieux que Ron et Hermione - bien qu'il s'approche probablement de sa neuvième décennie. En soupirant de nouveau, Harry s'agenouilla à côté de l'elfe sanglotant et mit son bras autour des épaules d'Ell'evisor.   
  
"~ Tu n'as blessé personne, ~" rassura-t-il le mage-en-formation. "~ Personne n'a été blessé, je te le promets. ~" Il répéta ces mots jusqu'à ce que l'elfe ne se contrôle finalement et ait encore une fois fait des excuses - essuyant les larmes de sa joue avec le dos de sa main. C'était une action curieusement enfantine, qui rappela à titre privé à Harry le Serdaigle de première année qu'il avait trouvé souffrant d'un mauvais accès de mal du pays la semaine dernière.   
  
"~ Viens, Ell'evisor, ~" dit finalement Harry à l'elfe. "~ Tu as besoin de boire quelque chose de relaxant et je dois entendre exactement pourquoi le cercle t'a envoyé ici. ~"   
  
// Et je dois aussi trouver mon autre paire de bottines, // pensa Harry comme il ramenait l'elfe vers le château. // Ces chaussettes vont être ruinées ... //   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis dans les appartements privés de Harry et Harry avait changé ses chaussettes, avait remplacé ses bottines et avait demandé à Dobby de faire savoir à Albus que toutes ses classes devaient être couvertes pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse tirer au clair ce qui se passait - un processus qui pourrait prendre plusieurs heures. Tandis qu'il faisait cela, Harry laissa Ell'evisor regarder autour de lui la salle de séjour et l'elfe fut évidemment mis très à l'aise par la vue des lumières d'elfes dispersées autour de la pièce.   
  
Harry servit le chocolat chaud avec des guimauves et observa la surprise enchantée se répandre sur le visage de l'elfe.   
  
"~ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ~" demanda-t-il, "~ c'est ... très bon. ~"   
  
"~ Du chocolat chaud, ~" répondit Harry, "~ et les choses en sucre flottantes sont appelés des guimauves. La boisson me rappelle assez à votre boisson elfique appelée 'corella', mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez quoi que ce soit ressemblant aux guimauves. ~"   
  
"~ Non .. ~" acquiesça Ell'evisor, "~ mais je pense que si, si j'en montrais un au Mage de Guerre Silver. ~"   
  
Harry rit. "~ Oui, ~" acquiesça-t-il, "~ elle a toujours eu une passion pour les sucreries. Je t'en donnerai un paquet pour elle, mais si tu en veux pour toi, tu devras les sortir et les cacher avant qu'elle n'en mange un. ~"   
  
"~ Vous ... vous connaissez Mage de Guerre Silver ? ~"   
  
"~ Oh, oui, ~" répondit Harry. "~ Très bien, en fait, bien qu'elle ne me connaisse pas. Tu vois, nous ne nous sommes pas encore rencontrés dans cette ligne de temps . ~"   
  
Les yeux d'Ell'evisor s'élargirent. "~ Cette ligne de temps ?! ~"   
  
Et alors Harry se trouva à expliquer encore une fois le Miroir de Peut-être.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Harry ne donna à Ell'evisor aucun des détails de leur propre amitié complexe, ni parla des événements particuliers qui étaient arrivés dans la version de l'histoire de Harry - mais après quelque temps et beaucoup d'explications, Ell'evisor pensait qu'il avait saisi le concept derrière le Miroir bien assez pour être capable de l'expliquer aux autres membres du cercle.   
  
Alors ce fut au tour de l'elfe d'expliquer au Mage de Guerre Ash pourquoi il était à Poudlard et exactement comment il avait complètement loupé sa mission.   
  
Il s'avéra que le cercle avait pris conscience de la présence de Ash peu de temps après son début public dans les journaux, mais n'avait rien fait jusqu'à la semaine dernière où ils avaient appelé Ell'evisor à la salle du conseil et lui avaient dit d'aller observer cet homme prétendu ' Mage de Guerre '. Ses instructions après cela avaient été de ' choisir ensuite un cours approprié d'action ' et de faire un rapport au conseil de ce qu'il avait fait.  
  
Ell'evisor avait pris cela comme signifiant qu'il devait décourager l'arriviste humain d'employer le titre de Mage de Guerre pour son avantage personnel.   
  
"~ Non, ~" lui dit Harry . "~ Tu as complètement compris de travers ce qu'ils t'ont dit . De mon expérience avec le conseil dans le Miroir, je peux te dire qu'ils ont probablement choisi une politique d'attente dans les heures qui ont suivi celle où ils ont appris ma présence dans le monde sorcier. Ils t'ont seulement envoyé après que j'aie eu mon rentre-dedans avec certains des disciples de Voldemort. Cette rencontre m'a identifié comme une personne qui s'oppose activement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, en revendiquant en même temps le titre de ' Mage de Guerre '. ~"   
  
Alors Harry grimaça, "~ Le conseil ne veut pas que les Mages de Guerre deviennent encore impliqués avec l'un ou l'autre côté. Ils pensent toujours que la situation ne demande pas leur intervention. ~"   
  
"~ Le fait-elle ? ~" demanda Ell'evisor.   
  
"~ Je le pense, ~" exposa Harry, "~ et en tant que plein Mage de Guerre, le conseil n'a pas le droit de m'ordonner de me retirer. ~" Alors Harry pinça ses lèvres pensivement, "~ En fait, ~" ajouta-t-il, "~ en tant que membre de l'espèce la plus directement impliquée, ils devraient de droit suivre mon conseil sur cette question. ~"   
  
"~ Ne l'ont-ils pas fait dans le Miroir ? ~" demanda Ell'evisor avec curiosité.   
  
"~ Lorsque j'ai obtenu mon diplôme et que mon Acceptation a eu lieu, ~" expliqua Harry , "~ La situation était devenue si mauvaise que le cercle était déjà impliqué. Mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils auraient dû bouger plus tôt ... ~"   
  
"~ Peut-être que cette fois, ils le feront, ~" suggéra l'elfe .   
  
"Mmm," dit Harry évasivement. "~ Mais indépendamment de cela, ce qu'ils t'ont demandé de faire était essentiellement un exercice de formation. Ils voulaient que tu réunisse des informations pour eux et décides ensuite que faire avec ces informations - rien que tu n'aies pas fait auparavant dans tes cours. Tu aurais pu leur présenter un rapport sans entrer en contact avec moi du tout. Ou bien, tu aurais pu m'avoir approché et m'avoir simplement demandé d'arrêter d'utiliser le titre. Pourquoi au Nom du Seigneur Vert as-tu décidé de m'attaquer ?! ~"   
  
Ell'evisor se tortilla un peu sur son siège.   
  
"Ell'evisor," l'avertit Harry, "-la vérité maintenant. ~"   
  
"~ Je ... ~" commença l'elfe, "~ j'étais en colère …je veux dire ... Que vous revendiquiez un Nom auquel vous n'aviez aucun droit, alors que ... que j'ai dû travailler si dur pour être pris pour la formation. ~"   
  
"-et ai dû attendre si longtemps ? ~" demanda Harry tranquillement.   
  
L'elfe sembla étonné. Il rougit d'embarras. "~ J'ai pensé ... j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas juste que vous - un homme - puissiez revendiquer un Nom auquel je n'avais pas encore droit. Cela ... j'étais en colère ... cela ne me semblait pas juste. Je ne savais pas pour le Miroir. ~"   
  
"~Le Miroir fait très peu de différence, Ell'evisor, ~" dit Harry. "~ du point de vue d'un elfe, tous les humains sont très jeunes. En incluant mon temps dans le Miroir, j'ai toujours seulement vingt-neuf ans, cependant je peux honnêtement te dire que si j'étais un elfe, j'aurais environ cent quarante-cinq ans. ~" Alors il regarda sérieusement le jeune mage assis en face de lui. "~ Quand tu atteindra l'âge moyen, il est très possible que je serai mort de vieillesse. ~" Ell'evisor sembla effrayé. "~ Et même alors, ~" continua Harry, "~ tu as encore au moins sept ou huit décennies de plus que moi maintenant. ~"   
  
Ell'evisor fronça les sourcils. "~ C'est ... C'est ... vraiment bizarre. "~ Rappelle-toi simplement de multiplier l'âge de n'importe quel humain par cinq, ~" lui dit Harry, "~ Et ne t'inquiète pas trop avec le 'bizarre' - tu es un mage : tu t'y habitueras. ~"   
  
Après cela, Harry donna très soigneusement des instructions à Ell'evisor pour ne pas révéler son vrai nom à qui que ce soit qui ne fasse pas partie du cercle des mages. "~ Souviens-toi, ~" l'avertit Harry, "~ que c'est mon nom privé dont nous parlons et que je serais profondément offensé par quiconque le révèlerait à quelqu'un de l'extérieur du cercle. Si quelqu'un demande où ' Harry Potter ' est, la réponse du cercle ne doit rien être de plus que 'en sécurité', tu comprends ? La seule raison pour laquelle je te dis même à toi mon nom privé est que les autres humains ne comprennent pas encore les noms des Mages de Guerre et ils vont demander de mes nouvelles avec mon nom privé. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient inquiets, d'où la réponse que je veux que vous donniez. Cela ne donne pas le droit à ceux du cercle d'utiliser ce nom. Pour vous tous - mon nom est Ash."   
  
Le plus jeune Mage inclina la tête d'un accord solennel. "~ Votre Nom est, bien sûr, votre privilège personnel, Mage de Guerre Ash. ~"   
  
Pour Harry, il était notamment rassurant que l'attitude du cercle de mage envers les noms garderait son secret en sécurité sans argument ou agitation. Pour un elfe comme Ell'evisor, c'était probablement la chose la plus compréhensible qu'il lui ait dite jusqu'ici aujourd'hui.   
  
"~ Fais simplement savoir au Cercle qu'à l'avenir, s'ils veulent entrer en contact avec moi, ils doivent seulement venir me le demander. Je suis plus que désireux de parler - bien que je préfère ne pas voyager trop loin de l'école, puisque cela interromprait les leçons de mes élèves. ~"   
  
Alors Harry ramena Ell'evisor dans la cage d'escalier centrale et lui fit réparer chaque moindre dégâts qu'il avait fait au château - incluant le nettoyage de la peinture rouge au sommet de la tour. Cela faisait partie de sa punition pour son comportement précédent - et le reste serait à décider par ses enseignants dans le cercle, après qu'il leur ait dit ce qu'il avait fait.   
  
L'elfe était seulement trop heureux de faire quelque pénitence, puisqu'il se sentait toujours absolument misérable d'avoir mis en danger des enfants et Harry utilisa l'occasion pour apprendre quelques bases à Ell'evisor en ce qui concernait la concentration de sa magie tandis qu'entouré de pierre. Cela à son tour, cimenta Ash dans l'esprit d'Ell'evisor comme un de ses enseignants et une figure d'autorité appropriée.   
  
Quand arriva finalement le temps qu'Ell'evisor parte, il était midi et le mage-en-formation promit de rapporter fidèlement tout ce qu'il avait appris aussitôt qu'il atteignait Elvenholme. Harry lui montrait juste la sortie du château - avec un paquet de guimauves serré dans une main - quand l'elfe présenta encore une fois des excuses pour son comportement et demanda à Harry de s'il vous plaît transmettre ces excuses cordiales au guide de cours principal de l'école.   
  
Harry l'assura que le Directeur comprendrait et lui dit ensuite adieu.   
  
Juste comme Ell'evisor partait, quelque lambeau d'honnêteté le fit se retourner et dire, " ~ Mage de Guerre Ash ? Je ... j'aurais dû vous le dire - il y a ... et bien, il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas simplement venu vous parler ce matin. ~" l'elfe fit une pause, puis regarda le sol, embarrassé. "~ Vous voyez, ~" commença-t-il, "~ je, uh ... je ... C'est à dire... jenesaispaslhumain et jenesavaispasquevousparliezlelfique. ~"   
  
Harry cligna des yeux. Une fois qu'il eut comprit le tir rapide de mots, il rit presque. Avec amusement, il répondit, "~ Alors que je suggérerais que vous parliez à Silver d'étudier l'une de nos langues. Dis-lui que je recommande l'anglais et que cela fait partie de ta punition pour que tu ne recommences jamais quelque chose comme cela . ~"   
  
Le jeune elfe mortifié hocha la tête et partit ensuite à la hâte.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Après cela, Harry alla affronter Albus et lui expliquer pourquoi un élève Mage de Guerre avait attaqué le professeur de Défense - un plein Mage de Guerre - à l'intérieur du château. Naturellement, Harry dut trouver une façon de faire cela sans mentionner le Miroir, ni dire à Albus qu'Ell'evisor n'avait pas su que Ash était un Mage de Guerre.   
  
Essentiellement, Harry allait présenter Ell'evisor comme un élève trop zélé qui avait mal compris ses enseignants et avait pensé que sa mission était supposé être un exercice de formation contre un adversaire peu familier, mais supérieur. C'était assez de près de la vérité pour être crédible, puisqu'Albus n'avait pas idée de comment le cercle formait ses Mages de Guerre de toute façon. Le message 'réel', avait, bien sûr, été que le jeune elfe devait observer ce que Ash faisait et puis ' de choisir ensuite un cours approprié d'action '.   
Cela résisterait aussi à l'examen minutieux d'Albus, parce que cela avait assez de vérité pour avoir l'air réel, mais assez d'ambiguïté pour qu'Albus suppose que le cercle voulait simplement savoir ce que leur mage manquant faisait à Poudlard.   
  
Et ainsi, Harry but du thé, mangea les biscuits d'Albus et mélangea habilement vérité et mensonge dans un tout tout-à-fait crédible. Que Albus gobe cela ou pas était une bonne question, mais il ne posait pas de questions auxquelles il était difficile de répondre, donc Harry ne s'en soucia pas.   
  
L'enseignant de Défense de l'école ne revint pas à son programme régulier avant seulement la dernière classe du jour - et même alors, les élèves de Harry voulaient tous parler de ce qui était arrivé ce matin, combien effrayant cela avait été et ce qu'il avait fait pour que tous les escaliers se déplacent comme ça ?   
  
Pour Harry - qui jamais auparavant n'avait dû envisager de se battre avec un compagnon mage du cercle (élève ou autre) - la dernière classe du jour sembla durer une éternité...   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Finalement, après que toute l'excitation du jour précédent se soit apaisée, ce fut vendredi de nouveau et Harry décida de passer sa soirée dans la salle des professeurs.   
  
Il avait rendu cela une habitude, depuis que Sev ' l'avait attendu avec l'intention d'affronter Harry à propos de la raison pour laquelle le Mage de Guerre s'asseyait toujours à côté de lui.   
  
Harry espérait que l'excuse de récupérer son livre oublié ferait revenir le Maître de Potions dans la salle des professeurs pour une deuxième mi-temps de discussions - ou étaient-ce des négociations ? Et bien, quoi qu'il en soit, ils se parlaient et c'était quelque chose à encourager.   
  
Mais jusqu'ici, Harry n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance. Sev ' avait obstinément refusé de se montrer et Harry ne voulait pas avoir cette sorte de discussion à la table du dîner devant le personnel et les élèves, ou de précipiter cela dans les couloirs entre les classes.   
Harry essayait aussi d'éviter de tenir cela dans soit ses quartiers soit ceux de Sev. La salle des professeurs était parfaite parce que c'était en terrain neutre et ils étaient quelque peu plus sur un pied d'égalité.   
  
Mais ce n'était pas d'une grande aide si Severus ne se montrait pas.   
  
Harry savait que Sev ' ne pouvait pas se faufiler à l'intérieur pour prendre son livre en secret, pour une raison simple - Harry cachait toujours magiquement le livre chaque fois qu'il quittait la pièce et le révélait ensuite de nouveau chaque fois qu'il revenait. De cette manière, le Mage de Guerre pouvait honnêtement dire que le livre était toujours dans la salle des professeurs, mais si Sev ' voulait récupérer ce fichu truc, alors devrait continuer à le chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne tandis que Harry était là.   
  
Mais Sev ' ne demandait jamais et Harry ne voyait presque jamais l'homme.   
  
Cependant, la patience était une vertu et Harry était content de remplir son vendredi soir à lire la Gazette du Sorcier de part en part et puis en sortant un nouveau numéro du Monde du Quidditch. Une heure et demie plus tard, il était le seul enseignant toujours assis dans la pièce et il fut finalement réduit à regarder avec curiosité le livre de Sev sur la petite table. Finalement il le ramassa pour voir s'il était intéressant.   
  
Peu étonnamment, c'était un livre de potions et bien trop avancé pour qu'il puisse vraiment le comprendre. Mais certaines des images illustraient les brouets divers et leurs résultats étaient tout à fait intéressants et Harry commença oisivement à le feuilleter.   
  
"Puisque vous m'avez mené à croire que vous êtes nul en potions, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous feignez de lire mon livre."   
  
Harry cligna des yeux et leva la tête pour voir Severus Rogue le transpercer du regard de derrière le fauteuil du côté opposé de la table.   
  
Harry sourit. "Je ne le lis pas," répondit -il calmement. "Je regarde les jolies images."   
  
Harry fut récompensé de sa sincérité par la note d'expression amusée sur le visage de Severus. "Au moins vous êtes honnête," lui dit le Maître de Potions. "D'autres que je pourrais nommer essayeraient de feindre le comprendre."   
  
"Pfft," se moqua Harry, en faisant un geste dédaigneux avec le livre fermé, "-comme s'ils devaient être habiles en tout. Je suis plus intelligent que cela. Je ne me donnerais jamais la peine de mentir à propos de quelque chose comme ça."   
  
"Mais vous mentiriez à propos d'autres choses ?"   
  
"Bien sûr," répondit Harry. "Tout le monde ne le fait-il pas ?"   
  
"La plupart des personnes ne sont pas très bonnes à cela."   
  
"Je ne suis pas la plupart des personnes."   
  
Severus le considéra un instant. "Non", dit-il finalement, "je suppose que vous ne l'êtes pas." Alors il ajouta, "Puis-je ravoir mon livre ?"   
  
Harry sourit de nouveau. "Je suppose que je pourrais le rendre - contre une compensation."   
  
Rogue sembla surpris un instant - puis soupçonneux. "Je suppose que nous ne discutons pas de l'impossibilité complète qu'en fait je vous paye pour ravoir mon propre livre."   
  
"Et bien, pas avec de l'or, en tout cas," répondit Harry.   
  
Severus leva un sourcil vers lui. "Oh", dit-il, "Et quelle monnaie devrais-je donc employer ?"   
  
Harry se mordit presque sa propre langue dans un effort de ne pas dire à Severus exactement dans quelle monnaie il voudrait être payé. Après une seconde ou deux, Harry réussit à répondre, "Rien de plus que quelques minutes de votre compagnie, Professeur."   
  
Le froncement de sourcils était de retour. "Vous persistez dans votre affirmation ridicule que vous 'm'aimez bien'."   
  
"Ainsi ce sont mes illusions," répondit Harry légèrement. "En quoi cela importe-t-il ? Vous devez seulement vous asseoir avec moi quelque temps - à être votre moi naturellement désagréable - et vous récupérerez votre livre. Est-ce vraiment un si grand prix à payer ?"   
  
"Combien de temps ?"   
  
"Pardon ?"   
  
"Combien de temps," répéta Severus, "serait-il exigé que je reste en votre compagnie ?"   
  
"Umm, que pensez-vous de quinze minutes ?"   
  
"Bien," et le Maître de Potions se posa avec humeur dans le fauteuil derrière lequel il avait été debout.   
  
"Vous êtes dans le mauvais fauteuil," dit Harry, faisant un geste à celui, vide, à côté de lui.   
  
Severus sourit d'un air satisfait. "Notre accord n'a jamais rien dit d'où je devais m'asseoir. Seulement que je devais rester ici."   
  
"Oh," dit Harry. "Que je suis négligent de ne pas avoir spécifié la chaise."   
  
"Tout à fait."   
  
"Vous êtes vraiment un homme très irritant," sourit Harry.   
  
"N'est-ce pas."   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
La partie suivante de la soirée de Harry dut sûrement avoir confirmé que le Mage de Guerre Ash était complètement fou.   
  
Au commencement, Severus sembla content d'être simplement assis dans son fauteuil - aussi silencieux que la tombe - et d'attendre que les quinze minutes de son emprisonnement ne se terminent.   
  
Harry cependant, était décidé à faire parler l'autre homme - ainsi quand il ouvrit délibérément le livre de Sev et commença à faire des suppositions sur ' les jolies images, cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que Severus l'appelle un complet idiot et se plaignait que même un première année ignorant en saurait plus sur les potions qu'un Mage de Guerre supposé diplômé.   
  
Il semblait que plus Harry faisait de suppositions stupides, plus Severus trouvait cela impossible de souffrir en silence. Il devait simplement corriger Ash - en détail - et avec les termes les plus caustiques.   
  
Harry laissa la voix de Sev passer sur lui comme un baume. L'homme était animé et passionné, et même ses insultes étaient une merveille de langue et d'esprit. Encore mieux, toute cette intelligence et cette émotion étaient actuellement tout à Harry pour qu'il les apprécie dans la salle des professeurs autrement déserte.   
  
Tout ce que Harry devait faire était d'interjeter un commentaire idiot à l'occasion et Severus continuerait directement à parler.   
  
Finalement, cependant, Harry fit un commentaire qui était juste un peu trop idiot.   
Severus s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et se rassit brusquement dans sa chaise.   
"Même vous n'êtes pas si stupide," dit-il après un moment. "Vous êtes délibérément obtus. Pourquoi ?"   
  
Harry sourit d'un air satisfait. "Parce que je vous aime bien et que j'aime vous entendre parler de quelque chose que vous appréciez. J'aime la manière que vous avez ... D'être vivant ... quand vous parlez de potions."   
  
"J'ai insulté votre intelligence pendant les dernières..." Severus vérifia à sa montre, puis cligna des yeux de surprise, "... trente minutes ?!"   
  
"Et ces insultes en étaient de très créatives," dit Ash avec admiration. "Vous avez un vocabulaire vraiment formidable. Je vais même devoir chercher certains de ces mots dans le dictionnaire."   
  
Severus le regarda juste fixement. "Vous êtes fous," dit-il finalement.   
  
"S'il en est ainsi alors je suis un fou qui vous aime bien," sourit Harry.   
  
Le visage de Severus prit une sorte de bord désespéré. "S'il vous plaît", dit-il, "Allez-vous me dire simplement ce que vous voulez ? - sans tous ces jeux et mensonges ?" Alors il regarda Harry directement dans les yeux et dit, "Que diable voulez-vous de moi ?"   
  
Harry considéra cela. Il était tard et ils étaient tous les deux fatigués. Demain était samedi et Sev ' pourrait avoir tout le week-end pour trier tout cela...   
  
// Merde, // pensa Harry soudainement, // je suis aussi fatigué de cette fuite que lui. Temps de ramasser les gains. //   
  
Sans mots, Harry arrima son regard à celui de Severus et puis se pencha vers le bas pour poser soigneusement le livre disputé au centre de la petite table. Comme il se penchait en arrière dans son propre fauteuil - avec Severus l'observant toujours soigneusement - Harry entremêla calmement ses doigts devant sa poitrine et leva ses coudes pour se reposer sur le haut des accoudoirs de la chaise. Alors il cala avec arrogance un pied sur la petite table entre eux et laissa son genou s'ouvrir de manière suggestive pour que sa cuisse s'appuie aussi contre l'accoudoir de la chaise.   
  
Severus cligna des yeux devant l'allusion sous-jacente de sexualité.   
  
Alors Harry laissa délibérément tomber ses yeux au pied des robes de Sev et les dirigea lentement le long de ses jambes. Harry passa sa vue de manière appréciative sur l'entre-jambe de l'autre homme, ces mains élégantes, son estomac, la poitrine et puis finalement la colonne du cou de Sev pour rejoindre les yeux sombres. Harry laissa ses propres yeux couver le choc et la surprise qu'il voyait reflétés là.   
  
Alors Harry vit quelque chose qui le stupéfia autant que l'étonnement qu'il avait causé.   
Severus Rogue - l'enseignant le plus universellement craint et méprisé à Poudlard - le maître en insultes et en indifférence fortuite - rougit d'un rouge vif, jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux.   
  
"Vous avez perdu la tête!" s'étrangla Severus.   
  
"Vous l'avez mentionné auparavant," répondit Harry, toujours charmé par le rougissement s'effaçant.   
  
Severus se reprit sous contrôle après le choc inattendu. "Je ne suis pas intéressé par devenir une autre encoche sur votre maudite ceinture," se moqua-t-il.   
  
"Bien," répondit Harry. "Je suis fatigué des encoches de toute façon - elles sont en fin de compte très peu satisfaisantes. Cette fois je veux quelque chose qui ait le potentiel de durer."   
  
Severus le regarda fixement - apparemment de nouveau choqué. "Vous ... quoi ... ?"   
"Vous," dit Harry avec un demi-sourire. "Je vous veux - et pas en tant qu'encoche ou affaire occasionnelle. Je veux découvrir si nous pourrions être plus que cela." Alors il se pencha en avant et avec une intensité calme qui sembla peupler l'air-même entre eux, il ajouta, "Je veux savoir si nous pourrions être autant l'un pour l'autre que deux personnes peuvent l'être."   
  
Après que cela, Harry se pencha en arrière et attendit.   
  
Le silence régnait.   
  
Severus avait complètement fermé au public le jeu d'émotions à travers son visage, pour que Harry n'ait actuellement aucune idée de ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait.   
  
Harry se sentait étrangement calme.   
  
// Maintenant Severus sait, // pensa-t-il. // Le premier grand pas avait été fait. // Harry comprenait instinctivement que cela prendrait à l'autre homme quelque temps pour croire que Ash le voulait vraiment comme plus que pour une affaire d'une nuit, ou que pour ses capacités en fabrication de potions, ou pour l'information qu'il pourrait fournir en tant que Mangemort, ou autre fichue chose que Severus pourrait inventer.   
  
Mais Harry pouvait être un bâtard extrêmement persistant quand il voulait quelque chose assez fort et il savait que s'il le devait, il pourrait user Severus jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme ne consentit à leur donner une chance - même si c'était seulement pour prouver que Ash avait tort et se débarrasser finalement du Mage de Guerre.   
  
Mais tout ce dont Harry avait besoin était de cette chance.   
  
Le silence s'étira.   
  
Finalement Severus se leva et partit. Il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, ni n'avait laissé échapper une seule émotion.   
  
Avec ce même sens surnaturel de paix, Harry regarda vers le bas la petite table - et remarqua que Sev ' avait de nouveau oublié son livre.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
  
A suivre 


	10. Questions et reponses

LE MIROIR DE PEUT-ÊTRE  
- Questions et Réponses--   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Pour Severus Rogue, le jour suivant passa dans une tache de confusion et d'émotions mélangées. D'une part, il était incroyablement flatteur de savoir que le Mage de Guerre le trouvait attirant. Mais d'autre part, Severus ne croyait pas une minute que cet homme était sincère dans son petit discours ' être tout ce que deux personnes peuvent être l'une pour l'autre ' .   
  
Il était évident, cependant, que le professeur de Défense le trouvait désirable - peu importe quelles ses autres raisons puissent être. On ne pouvait simplement pas regarder une autre personne de cette manière persistante et ... appréciative ..., sans au moins quelque intérêt véritable.   
  
// La question est, // pensa Severus, // que dois-je faire à ce propos ? //   
  
Savoir qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre que le Mage de Guerre voulait de lui, ne signifiait pas que Severus devait jamais le lui donner. Tant qu'il refusait de satisfaire l'autre homme par quoi que ce soit de plus qu'une relation badine, alors quelques nuits passées ensemble ne compromettraient rien. En fait, cela pourrait même être utile, puisque le mage révélerait probablement sa raison réelle de vouloir cette liaison aussitôt qu'il pensait que Severus était suffisamment enamouré de lui.   
  
Mais en attendant, cela pourrait être agréable d'avoir un lit chaud dans lequel dormir et quelqu'un à tenir près de soi durant la nuit. Cela avait été bien trop longtemps depuis la dernière fois que Severus avait apprécié le contact d'un amant et la solitude était, en effet, un aphrodisiaque très puissant.   
  
Severus s'était permis quelques rapports occasionnels au cours des années et ne savait que trop bien comment ils se terminaient invariablement. Finalement, l'autre partie découvrait qu'il était vraiment exactement ce qu'il semblait être - et non pas quelque innocent au bon cœur secrètement réprimé - ou bien ils se rendaient finalement compte qu'ils n'allaient pas avoir quoi que ce soit qu'il voulaient et terminaient rapidement l'affaire pour essayer leur chance ailleurs.   
  
Chaque fois que cela arrivait, cela causait à Severus une légère sensation de regret - mais c'était seulement une petite douleur, puisqu'il n'avait jamais été sous aucune illusion de la permanence du rapport en premier lieu. En fait, il était parfois reconnaissant qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de quelconque grand amour dans sa vie - les êtres aimés étaient une faiblesse que Voldemort exploité impitoyablement et ce bâtard avait assez de mainmise sur lui comme cela.   
  
Et pourtant, tant que cela durait, la satisfaction que Severus tirait de l'amant occasionnel faisait plus que compenser n'importe quelle douleur minuscule qu'il sente quand ils partaient.   
  
Mais cette fois, Severus se trouva à se demander si le Mage de Guerre pouvait vraiment désirer continuer la liaison après qu'il ait découvert que Severus ne lui donnerait pas du tout ce qu'il voulait.   
  
Quand il avait vu la photo du mage pour la première fois dans la Gazette du Sorcier, Severus pouvait se souvenir avoir pensé que l'homme avait été béni avec un visage vraiment ordinaire. Pas beau, ni laid - c'était juste un visage et il serait facilement oublié dans une foule. Il y avait eu beaucoup de fois où Severus aurait tué pour avoir un tel visage - un qui ne l'identifierait pas, ni ferait que les gens se le rappellent aussi facilement que ses propres traits le faisaient.   
  
Alors il avait vraiment rencontré l'homme.   
  
Le Mage de Guerre Ash avait de la présence. Il pourrait probablement le charmer les oiseaux à descendre des maudits arbres s'il le voulait. En personne, il n'y avait rien d'oubliable en lui du tout. Même après la petite 'démonstration' d'Albus au banquet de bienvenue, la plupart des élèves - et certainement tout le personnel - était toujours enchantée par lui. Un peu plus circonspecte peut-être, mais enchantée néanmoins.   
  
Cela étant le cas, le mage aurait pu se trouver un amant n'importe où, où il le voulait. Pré-au-Lard, par exemple, était commodément proche et avait une population suffisamment grande pour qu'il y ait certainement plusieurs sorcières appropriées qu'il aurait pu approcher.   
  
Mais il n'y avait pas énormément de sorciers appropriés qu'il aurait pu approcher.   
Les sorciers qui préféraient la société intime d'autres hommes étaient en minorité et tandis qu'ils n'étaient pas chassés ou persécutés, une préférence pour votre propre sexe était toujours considérée comme quelque peu ... décevante… par la famille d'un jeune sorcier ou d'une sorcière.   
  
Severus - qui n'avait ni frère ni soeur et dont les parents étaient morts avant son douzième anniversaire - n'avait eu personne à décevoir. Ainsi, il ne s'était jamais donné la peine de cacher ses préférences et n'avait jamais senti d'obligation 'de s'installer' et de produire des petits-enfants. C'était seulement son désir intense de vie privée et son dégoût des démonstrations émotionnelles publiques, qui tenaient les autres dans l'ignorance.   
  
Cela voulait dire qu'il aurait été relativement facile pour le mage de découvrir que Severus était seulement intéressé par les hommes. Certainement que Albus et Minerva le savaient et probablement plusieurs des autres enseignants aussi. Quelques sourires charmeurs et quelque commérage de salle des professeurs se seraient assurés que le professeur de Défense soit aussi au courant de l'information.   
  
Si le Mage de Guerre était exclusivement intéressé par les hommes, alors il y avait une chance qu'il puisse accepter une offre de continuer un rapport occasionnel simplement parce que c'était commode. Il était attiré par Severus - il savait déjà que Severus avait une préférence pour des amants masculins - et ils étaient tous les deux enseignants à Poudlard : vivant même dans le même couloir isolé.   
  
Et pourtant...   
  
On ne survivait pas à la vie que Severus avait vécue en étant quoi que ce soit de moins que brutalement honnête avec soi-même et Rogue était bien conscient qu'avec son nez crochu et son teint pâle, il n'était pas exactement le type même de la beauté masculine. Il n'était en aucun cas laid non plus, mais il n'était pas très probable qu'il apparaisse sur la couverture de Sorcière Hebdo avant longtemps.   
  
Si le mage pouvait se déranger à faire quelque enquête, il en trouverait finalement d'autres qui étaient plus jeunes, plus beaux et pas si enclins aux insultes et au sarcasme. À ce point, 'convenance' était tout ce qui pouvait rester en faveur de Severus.   
  
Ce n'était pas vraiment une grande motivation.   
  
Et ainsi, Severus passa une grande partie du samedi à hésiter entre la pensée qu'il pourrait être agréable de se permettre une brève relation et la connaissance que cela ne durerait probablement pas très longtemps - et qu'ensuite il devrait supporter de voir l'homme tous les jours et de savoir qu'il avait probablement un amant autre part .   
Severus n'avait pas besoin de cette sorte de rappel déprimant dans sa vie.   
  
Cependant, ce ne fut que samedi soir tard qu'il réalisa soudainement qu'il y avait une ou deux raisons très importantes pour lesquelles Severus Rogue devrait probablement mieux rester aussi loin du professeur de Défense qu'il le pouvait ... et assez curieusement, ce fut un verre de vin qui lui rappela finalement les réalités de la vie - ou du moins les réalités de sa vie.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Il était tard - plusieurs heures après dîner - et Severus s'était depuis longtemps retiré dans ses quartiers. Il était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil favori, observant le feu s'éteindre dans le foyer. Après avoir distraitement pris une petite gorgée de son verre à vin, il baissa son bras seulement pour voir ses yeux attirés par les lumières vacillantes reflétées dans le délicat cristal plombé. Severus nota que la couleur rouge du vin ressemblait remarquablement à du sang dans cette lumière.   
  
Alors ses yeux furent attirés par une image plus sombre.   
  
Quand il avait levé le verre à vin à ses lèvres, la manche de ses robes était tombée en arrière, exposant la Marque Sombre sur son avant-bras. Avec sa paume vers le haut pour bercer le verre, la Marque était entièrement exposée dans la lueur du feu - un rappel indélébile de la présence de Voldemort dans sa vie - et d'où sa loyauté publique était supposé être.   
  
Voir la Marque sur son bras fut comme si on lui avait jeté un seau d'eau glacée.   
  
Le Mage de Guerre avait déjà tué un Mangemort et Severus avait entendu par d'autres que l'homme avait aussi refusé l'invitation du Seigneur des Ténèbres de les rejoindre - et refusé d'une telle façon qu'il avait fait comprendre qu'il ne ressentait rien que du mépris et du dégoût pour Voldemort et tous ses disciples.   
  
// Que pensais-je ?! // vint la réalisation secouée. // Même si le mage ne me tuait pas, Voldemort le ferait! //   
  
Aucun des amants précédents de Severus n'avait été puissant, visible, ou assez important, pour que Voldemort s'en soucie aucunement - et tous avaient déjà su à propos de la Marque Sombre. Mais dans le cas du Mage de Guerre, Voldemort devrait se demander pourquoi l'un de ses serviteurs censé être loyal s'était lié avec un homme puissant et dangereux qui s'était déjà déclaré ennemi. Severus avait assez de problèmes à faire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reste convaincu qu'il était loyal, sans lui donner plus de raisons d'en douter. Et quant au mage lui-même, Severus ne pouvait certainement pas expliquer qu'il était l'espion de Dumbledore! Même si le professeur de Défense le croyait, Severus n'avait pas survécu si longtemps en faisant confiance à des étrangers complets quant à ses secrets les plus étroitement gardés.   
  
Et certainement pas pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'une relation sexuelle!   
// Maudit enfer! // jura-t-il. // Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? - un regard d'un homme que je connais à peine, et je ne suis pas mieux que ces idiotes hormones marchantes auxquelles je suis forcé d'enseigner toute la semaine! //   
  
Inquiet que son sens finement aiguisé de survie glisse, Severus étudia sa réaction au Mage de Guerre avec autant de logique froide qu'il pouvait rassembler. Tardivement, il se rappela la version sombre et dangereuse du mage qu'il avait entrevu à la fin de leur première rencontre tardive du soir dans la salle des professeurs. Il pouvait se rappeler avoir alors pensé que l'homme avait déjà tué un des serviteurs de Voldemort. Pourquoi l'avait-il oublié ?   
  
Finalement, Severus atteignit la conclusion que c'était probablement parce qu'il avait passé la journée à penser au mage comme à un amant potentiel. Il n'avait jamais eu à s'inquiéter de Voldemort - ou d'un violent préjugé anti-Mangemort - avec l'un de ses partenaires précédents. Cela n'avait simplement pas été une question. De quelque façon étrange, ces expériences précédentes s'étaient mêlées ensemble dans son subconscient et d'une façon ou d'une autre ... isolé ... son idée d'un partenaire sexuel de la plus large image de sa vie.   
  
C'était un isolement dangereux - et maintenant qu'il en était conscient, il ferait attention de s'en garder à l'avenir.   
  
// Mais pour le moment, // pensa-t-il en finissant son vin, // je crois que je resterai bien loin du Mage de Guerre Ash. //   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Dimanche après-midi trouva Ron et Hermione à retourner à l'école en marchant après un plaisant après-midi passé avec Hagrid. Ils étaient devenus beaucoup plus proches du demi-géant depuis qu'ils avaient découvert qu'il avait toujours une connexion avec Harry. Chaque jour ils s'arrêtaient en passant pour lui rendre visite, qui commençait toujours par l'assurance de Hagrid que Harry allait très bien. De là ils parlaient souvent de leur ami disparu, avant de passer à d'autres sujets comme l'école, leurs classes et le monde en général.   
  
Ron aimait entendre Hagrid raconter des histoires au sujet de Charlie - un de ses frères aînés- et des espiègleries qu'il avait faites quand il avait été élève à Poudlard. En fait, Charlie avait toujours partagé l'amour bizarre de Hagrid pour les animaux dangereux et Ron soupçonnait à titre privé que Hagrid aurait même pu être la cause de la décision de Charlie d'étudier des dragons.   
  
Cela avait étonné Ron d'apprendre que son frère et Hagrid s'envoyaient toujours des hiboux régulièrement l'un à l'autre et que Hagrid avait même un album photo plein d'images de Norbert - toutes venant de Charlie. Comme le norvégien à crête avait grandi, Hagrid avait acquis de nouvelles images du frère de Ron, détaillant tous les changements physiques du dragon.   
  
"Regard' là, Ron!" avait pointé Hagrid avaient avec enthousiasme . "C'est l' premier vol de Norbert! Ton frère l'a attrapé just' comm' il sautait de la roche! Et bien, il était plutôt en train d' tomber, en fait - mais ses ailes étaient étendues et Charlie a dit qu'il s'était posé bien à six mètres dans la pente! Son premier vol - mon petit Norbert!"   
  
Après cela, ils avaient aussi vu la première chasse de Norbert et la première proie de Norbert - à quoi Hermione avait réagi par "Ewww ..." - mais Hagrid n'avait pas semblé le remarquer et continué à parler de la première rencontre de Norbert avec d'autres dragons et comment ils l'avaient accepté et le premier ci de Norbert et le premier ça de Norbert, jusqu'à ce que finalement il n'y ait plus de photos.   
  
Cela avait été intéressant pour Ron parce que cela impliquait son frère et le travail que Charlie faisait en Roumanie. Mais pour Hermione, cela avait été intéressant (même si un peu sanguinaire) parce qu'elle s'était soudainement rendue compte que Hagrid devait avoir voulu parler de Norbert avec quelqu'un depuis une éternité. Mais puisque très peu de personnes savaient que Hagrid avait autrefois possédé un dragon domestique illégal, il n'y avait vraiment personne à qui il pouvait le dire.   
  
Hermione découvrit qu'elle aimait assez le sentiment qui venait de simplement être assis là et de permettre à Hagrid de bavarder à propos de son dragon. Ce n'était pas dur à faire et cela rendait le demi-géant très heureux. En retour, son bonheur bouillonnait jusqu'à remplir la pièce et à la fois Ron et Hermione partaient toujours avec des sourires sur leurs visages.   
  
Ce dimanche après-midi particulier, comme elle et Ron faisaient leurs adieux au Garde-chasse, Hermione était particulièrement consciente de combien elle était plus gaie que quand elle était arrivée. Comme elle et Ron remontaient en marchant vers le château sous calme ciel de début d'automne, elle considéra ses émotions et la capacité inconsciente de Hagrid à la faire se sentir mieux.   
  
// Cela pourrait-il être quelque chose dans le genre de la Magie du Coeur ? // se demanda-t-elle - et ensuite la pensée curieuse lui vint que peut-être que quelques sortes de pouvoirs n'étaient pas simplement sorciers ou moldus - mais allaient en degrés de ... 'magicalité', si un tel mot existait. Si c'était vrai, alors le bonheur qu'elle recevait en la compagnie de Hagrid était certainement de la Magie du Coeur - une forme moins magique que celle que Harry (ou peut-être Professeur Ash) avait exécutée, mais toujours de la Magie du Coeur néanmoins. Cela, à son tour, signifiait qu'il y avait des choses qui étaient à la fois moldues et magiques et pourraient, peut-être, seulement être vraiment comprises par des spécialistes avec les deux formations.   
  
// Je me demande ce qui arriverait, // pensa-t-elle, // si on mettait à la fois des chercheurs moldus et sorciers à travailler ensemble sur le même problème ... //   
  
En revenant de la hutte de Hagrid ce dimanche après-midi parfaitement ordinaire, Hermione n'avait pas idée qu'elle avait eu une révélation qui mènerait un jour à une entièrement nouvelle branche d'étude - une où science et magie seraient mélangées ensemble pour créer des merveilles basées sur le royaume nouvellement découvert de la technomagie.   
  
Si Harry avait été là pour expliquer ses expériences dans le Miroir, il aurait pu lui parler d'un vieux mot utilisé pour une nouvelle situation, où 'magicien' en viendrait à signifier un moldu qui pouvait manipuler la magie à l'aide des machines verrouillées à sa signature mentale personnelle. Il n'y aurait jamais beaucoup de tels moldus, puisque la liaison entre l'esprit et le mécanisme exigeait que le magicien comprenne aussi ce que le dispositif faisait - en effet cela limitait le cadeau de la magie à ceux qui avaient la capacité de créer de telles machines.   
  
Mais l'une des chose dont Harry ne lui aurait jamais parlé, était Robert - le tout premier magicien moldu - et l'homme qui pourrait un jour aussi être son mari.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Comme Ron et Hermione entraient dans l'école, ils se trouvèrent à parler encore une fois de Harry et par extension, de leur frustration avec Patmol, Lunard et leur professeur de Défense.   
  
"Qu'est-ce que la lettre de Patmol disait, déjà ?" demanda Hermione.   
  
Ron grimaça. "Seulement que Harry est en sécurité et que nous ne devions pas nous inquiéter. Je ne peux pas croire que lui et Lunard sont partis sans nous dire ce qui se passait! Nous avons attendu et attendu - c'était de la torture d'être assise en Défense et d'avoir professeur Ash se tenir là devant nous comme si rien n'était arrivé! Et maintenant cela! Ne vous inquiétez pas, qu'il dit! Et bien, je suis sacrément inquiet!"   
  
"Oui et c'est très étrange, aussi," acquiesça Hermione. "Tu te rappelles de ce que le professeur a dit ? - il a dit qu'il n'avait rien fait à Harry qu'il se soucie de discuter devant ses élèves. On dirait qu'il sait exactement ce qui est arrivé..."   
  
"Ouais - et je parie il a dit à Patmol un tissu de mensonges énorme simplement pour nous laisser en suspens comme cela."   
  
"Je ne le pense pas," désapprouva Hermione, "Patmol n'est pas stupide tu sais. Je ne pense pas qu'il accepterait une explication sans quelque preuve. Et Lunard est assez intelligent aussi. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment Professeur Ash aurait pu les duper tous les deux."   
  
Ron fronça les sourcils. "Alors il a probablement jeté un sort sur eux ou quelque chose du genre."   
  
Hermione sembla inquiète. "C'est toujours possible," admit-elle. "Mais alors pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien fait ? Il sait que nous le soupçonnons."   
  
"Peut-être," fit la voix de Ash derrière eux, "parce qu'il n'a rien fait de mal et n'a ainsi rien à craindre de vos soupçons."   
  
Les deux élèves sursautèrent au premier mot et vers la fin de la déclaration du mage, ils lui faisaient tous les deux face, serrés l'un contre l'autre et pâles de peur.   
  
Le professeur soupira. "Ecoutez, je ne suis vraiment pas le méchant gars ici, d'accord ?"   
  
Ron réunit son courage et fit une moitié de pas en avant. "Dites-nous alors ce que vous avez fait de Harry," le défia-t-il. "Dites-nous où il est!"   
  
Inopinément, Ash sourit. "Vous avez le courage et la ténacité de vrais amis," leur dit-il. "C'est …très bon ... de savoir combien vous vous souciez de lui."   
  
"Alors vous allez nous le dire ?" demanda Hermione avec incertitude.   
  
Le mage considéra cela. Après un moment, il répondit, "Je ne peux pas vous dire grand chose ..." et ensuite il regarda autour de lui, "-et je ne vais certainement pas discuter de cela dans un couloir, même s'il semble être vide." Il se tourna et leur fit geste de le suivre. "Venez," leur dit-il, "Nous parlerons de cela dans mes quartiers."   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Les deux élèves inquiets traînèrent après leur professeur, à demi effrayés d'être seuls avec lui et à demi espérant qu'ils pourraient finalement découvrir ce qui était arrivé à leur meilleur ami.   
  
À un point, Ron se pencha près de Hermione et chuchota, "Est-ce que tu penses que nous devons le suivre comme cela ? Il pourrait essayer de nous attirer quelque part de privé où il puisse jeter un sort sur nous..."   
  
Sans se retourner, Harry répondit, "Je n'aurais pas besoin de vous emmener à l'écart pour cela M. Weasley et vous devriez baisser plus votre voix plus si vous voulez parler en privé avec Mlle Granger."   
  
Il y eut silence dans les couloirs après cela.   
  
Peu après, ils arrivèrent à une partie du château qu'aucun des deux élèves n'avait visité depuis assez longtemps - pas depuis leurs voyages d'explorations pendant la première et la deuxième année, en fait.   
  
"Le professeur Rogue ne vit-il pas quelque part par ici ?" demanda Ron à sa camarade Gryffondor.   
  
"Je crois que oui..."   
  
"Oui," leur dit Harry. "Ses appartements sont quelques portes plus loin que la mienne."   
  
"Vous vivez à côté de Rogue ?!" s'exclama Ron.   
  
"Professeur Rogue," répondit doucement le Mage de Guerre, "est un excellent voisin."   
  
Ron lança à Hermione un regard incrédule. Elle répondit par un qui disait simplement 'Et alors ? - et de grâce, n'en fais pas tout un plat '.   
  
Ron fronça les sourcils, mais ne poursuivit pas l'impossibilité d'un Rogue bon-voisin.   
  
Comme ils tournaient dans le couloir final, à la fois Ron et Hermione furent étonnés de voir Drago Malfoy rôder alentour. Ils supposèrent immédiatement qu'il devait attendre pour voir Rogue - son Directeur de Maison - et furent étonnés quand il s'avéra qu'il attendait à la porte de Ash.   
  
"Drago," reconnut Ash avec des tons chauds.   
  
Ron et Hermione se lancèrent des regards inquiets. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu leur professeur de Défense s'adresser à l'autre garçon par quoi que ce soit d'autre que ' M. Malfoy ' en classe. Cela n'était pas de bon augure si le professeur était en fait ami avec ceux du genre Drago Malfoy!   
  
Drago lui-même semblait tout à fait heureux que le Mage de Guerre veuille bien utiliser son prénom devant deux Gryffondors. Pour Drago, cela signifiait que le professeur n'était pas honteux d'être publiquement associé au fils d'un Mangemort. Et en considérant que Ash n'aimait pas les disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres , cela confirmait seulement que le Professeur Ash pensait vraiment à lui comme à une personne séparée en lui-même - et non simplement comme au fils de son père.   
  
Drago réussit à choquer les deux autres élèves de nouveau en donnant à son professeur un sourire authentiquement plaisant. "Professeur", répondit-il, "j'espérais vous parler, mais je vois que vous êtes occupé."   
  
"Est-ce que c'était important ?" demanda Ash. "Je peux remettre cela à une autre fois si ça l'est."   
  
"Non," répondit Drago, "c'était simplement pour parler - rien qui ne puisse pas attendre," et ensuite il sourit d'un air satisfait vers les deux Gryffondors, assumant évidemment qu'ils étaient sur le point d'être punis pour quelque chose.   
  
Ron se hérissa et même Hermione sembla indignée.   
  
"Drago," avertit doucement Ash, "ils n'ont pas d'ennuis - je dois simplement parler avec eux de quelque chose."   
  
Drago sembla faiblement déçu. "Dommage", murmura-t-il, "j'espérais qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose d'extrêmement Gryffondor."   
  
Harry ravala un rire, se rappelant comment Drago avait trouvé que la faiblesse des Gryffondors était d'être si courageux qu'ils faisaient de temps en temps des choses que seul un idiot essayerait.   
  
Ron et Hermione regardèrent de leur enseignant à Drago et en arrière de nouveau - se demandant évidemment s'ils venaient juste d'être insultés, mais ne voulant pas admettre leur ignorance en posant la question.   
  
Drago sembla seulement plus amusé comme il souhaita facilement au revoir au professeur de Défense et partit en flânant le long du couloir.   
  
Ron surveilla le Serpentard à qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Il entendit le Professeur Ash dire "Ouvre toi" et se retourna pour voir le Mage de Guerre faire entrer Hermione à l'intérieur et attendre avec espoir qu'il suive.   
Avec quelque agitation, il entra dans les quartiers personnels du Mage de Guerre .  
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
La pièce joyeuse et confortable au-delà de la porte fut une surprise complète. Ron et Hermione restèrent bouches bées au milieu de la salle de séjour de leur professeur de Défense comme ils se tournaient lentement sur place, absorbant graduellement toutes les curiosités étranges, entrelacées avec des objets familiers de l'école.   
  
Le mage lui-même avait disparu dans la cuisine, les laissant parler en privé quelques moments.   
  
"Ron ?" demanda Hermione tranquillement, "Cette pièce est..."   
  
"... vraiment super," termina Ron d'une voix tranquillement stupéfiée.   
  
"Tu le sens aussi ?"   
  
"Ouais - c'est comme ... comme être dans notre salle commune ou quelque chose du genre - sauf que ce n'est pas simplement la salle commune de Gryffondor..."   
  
"Non," acquiesça Hermione, "c'est l'école entière. J'ai l'impression d'être partie tout l'été et que je viens de passer la porte d'entrée de nouveau." Et comme elle continuait à regarder autour d'elle, l'oeil de Hermione tombèrent sur une petite sphère de verre craquelée posée sur une des planches. Cela semblait familier, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire d'où - et alors le professeur revint.   
  
Il portait un plateau avec de l'eau chaude, des tasses, du lait, des biscuits et du chocolat à boire - qu'il glissa adroitement sur une table basse près de la cheminée. "Voulez vous tous les deux du chocolat chaud ?" demanda-t-il.   
  
Ils le regardèrent fixement, surpris. Hermione trouva sa voix d'abord et répondit poliment "Oui, merci, Professeur."   
  
"Est-ce que tu es folle ?!" siffla Ron tout bas dans son oreille.   
  
"Je pense," répondit Professeur Ash, "que Mlle Granger a simplement remarqué qu'il y a là trois tasses sur le plateau - indiquant que j'ai entièrement l'intention de boire le même mélange d'ingrédients qui seraient dans vos propres tasses. Ainsi, elle ne sent aucun besoin de s'inquiéter d'être empoisonnée ou qu'on lui glisse quelque potion étrange."   
  
Ron eut la grâce de sembler embarrassé et marmonna en excuse "Désolé ,Hermione."   
  
"Alors," demanda Ash de nouveau, "voulez-vous un chocolat chaud M. Weasley ?"   
  
"Erm ... oui, merci," et ensuite - comme pour prouver qu'il était maintenant fermement du côté des buveurs de chocolat chauds - Ron demanda, "Sont-ce là des guimauves ?"   
  
Un sourire joua sur les lèvres du professeur. "Non, j'ai peur que non." Répondit-il. "J'ai malheureusement dû faire don de mon dernier paquet à un ami. Cependant je demande humblement d'être pardonné et offre ces biscuits à la crème comme pauvre remplacement."   
  
Généreusement, Ron déclara, "Ce n'est pas grave - je suis sûr que ceux-ci seront excellents."   
  
Aucun des deux élèves ne remarqua qu'ils se détendaient lentement en présence du Mage de Guerre comme ses quartiers et sa plaisanterie légère continuaient à soulager leurs soupçons. Quand il avait le temps pour cela, Harry était très habile à faire que les gens aient confiance en lui - et ses deux amis valaient bien l'effort de les convaincre.  
  
Une fois qu'ils eurent tous une boisson et un biscuit dans leurs mains - et après que Ash ait délibérément pris la première petite gorgée de sa propre tasse - Ron et Hermione s'arrangèrent dans leurs sièges, les deux paires d'yeux épinglant avec espoir leur enseignant à sa chaise.   
  
Ash leur sourit. "Oui", admit-il, "je sais vraiment où est Harry Potter et non - je ne peux pas vous le dire."   
  
"Quoi !" cria Ron, "Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas nous le dire ? Nous sommes ses meilleurs amis! Nous méritons autant que Dumbledore de le savoir !"  
  
"Et Dumbledore ne sait pas non plus où il est," vint la réponse lisse.   
  
"Mais le Directeur sait que vous savez," devina Hermione.   
  
Leur enseignant hocha la tête d'accord.   
  
Fronçant les sourcils de nouveau, Ron demanda, "Alors que pouvez-vous nous dire ?"   
  
"Autant que j'en ai dit au Directeur - si vous jurez que vous ne direz rien à d'autres et que vous ferez attention de ne pas discuter de cela où il y a une chance que vous puissiez être entendus."   
  
"Nous le jurons," consentirent-ils tous les deux promptement - et Ash fronça des sourcils à leur réponse rapide.   
  
"Le faites-vous, vraiment," demanda-t-il lentement. "Et vous rendez-vous aussi compte que si certaines personnes à l'école venaient à entendre parler de cela, non seulement je deviendrai une cible pour leurs intrigues, mais vous en serez aussi une pour enlèvement et torture possible."   
  
Les deux Gryffondors pâlirent.   
  
"Cela," expliqua Ash, "est le risque que vous prenez quand vous connaissez plus de secrets que les gens autour de vous." Alors doucement, il ajouta, "Scientia est Potestas - 'La Connaissance est la Puissance' - et même le peu que je veux bien partager avec vous, est plus que Voldemort ne sait. Que pensez-vous qu'il ferait - ou plus pertinemment, y a t'il quoi que ce soit que vous pensiez qu'il ne ferait pas - s'il croyait que n'importe lequel d'entre vous puisse avoir une réponse à même une de ses questions ?"   
  
Ron avala durement, "Il - il ne peut pas entrer à Poudlard - c'est trop bien protégé et Dumbledore est là..."   
  
"Et vous n'allez pas chez vous pendant les vacances ?" demanda le Mage de Guerre avec des sourcils levés, "Vous n'avez pas d'amis - de famille - qui vive à l'extérieur de l'école ?"   
  
"Ma famille est moldue," chuchota Hermione. "Ron - ils n'auraient pas une chance!"   
  
Leur professeur de Défense se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise. "Ce n'est pas même une question de combien je vous en dis," expliqua-t-il, "c'est une question de combien l'ennemi pense que vous pourriez savoir - et comme vous l'avez dit, vous êtes les meilleurs amis de Harry..."   
  
Maintenant à la fois Hermione et Ron semblaient considérablement plus sérieux à propos de quoi ils s'engageaient.   
  
"Êtes-vous sûrs que vous voulez savoir ?" Leur demanda Ash. "Ce serait plus sûr pour vous - et pour vos familles - si vous ne le saviez pas; mais je veux toujours bien vous le dire. Après cela, ce sera à vous de vous assurer que vous ne vous trahirez pas. Dumbledore comprend cela. Je dois m'assurer que vous deux le faites aussi."   
  
Ce fut Hermione qui rompit finalement le silence. Se tournant vers Ron, elle dit, "Si nous faisons cela, alors nous ne pourrons jamais en discuter à l'extérieur de ces pièces ou du bureau du Directeur. Il y a des passages secrets et des portes cachées partout. Nous pourrions être entendus - même quand nous pensons que nous sommes seuls."   
  
Avec une expression solennelle sur son visage, Ron admit péniblement, "Alors je ne pense pas que je doive rester. Je ... je pense que je devrais en parler Hermione. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais savoir où il est, ou ce qu'il fait et tenir tout cela bloqué à l'intérieur. Je dois parler de lui - cela me donne l'impression qu'un peu de lui est toujours ici."   
  
Le Mage de Guerre les interrompit : "Vous seriez les bienvenus pour utiliser cette pièce chaque fois que vous le souhaitez. Mes quartiers sont sûrs et je suis parfaitement heureux de travailler dans mon étude si vous voulez être en privé. La seule chose dont vous devez être conscients, est que vous vous heurterez probablement à Drago de temps en temps. Il vient souvent ici après les cours."   
  
Les deux élèves considérèrent cela. Soigneusement Hermione dit, "Professeur ... vous savez que son père est un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? Dites s'il vous plaît que vous n'avez pas dit à Malfoy à propos de Harry..."   
  
Ash la considéra avec un air de déception. "Mlle Granger," dit-il, "vous faites une injustice à Drago. Il n'est pas son père et c'est injuste à vous de supposer qu'il sera un Mangemort simplement parce que Lucius Malfoy en est un. Allez-vous être un dentiste simplement parce que vos parents le sont ?"   
  
Ron fut rapide à défendre son camarade Gryffondor. "Mais monsieur - Drago veut être un Mangemort!"   
  
"Oh," répondit le professeur, "il vous a dit cela, non ? Lui avez vous réellement demandé?"   
  
"Et bien, non - mais tout le monde sait-"   
  
"Rien," interrompit fermement Ash. "Tout le monde ne sait rien. Ils - et vous - supposent beaucoup de choses."   
  
"Vous voulez dire qu'il ne veut pas être un Mangemort ?" demanda Hermione avec quelque surprise.   
  
"Ce n'est vraiment aucune de vos affaires," répondit calmement leur enseignant . "De quoi Drago et moi parlons est entre lui et moi - et je n'en discuterai pas avec vous, pas plus que je ne parlerais de notre conversation actuelle avec lui." Alors le mage inclina sa tête pensivement de côté et ajouta, "Cependant, cela peut vous intéresser de savoir qu'il ne m'a jamais même mentionné Harry. En fait, maintenant qu'il n'est plus à l'école, je ne pense pas que Drago se soucie le moins du monde de M. Potter."   
  
"Et bien, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai," dit Ron avec assurance. "Malfoy déteste Harry de toutes ses tripes!"   
  
"Ah bon ?" demanda Ash avec un regard déconcertant, "ou est-ce simplement ce à quoi 'tout le monde' s'attend ? Quand le monde entier croit que vous ferez quelque chose, ou serez quelque chose, alors il est très dur d'aller contre cette croyance. Harry ne vous a jamais dit combien il déteste être le Survivant ? Il y a tant de personnes - toutes attendant des choses de lui - indépendamment de ce qu'il veut. Il me semble, que Harry et Drago ont plutôt beaucoup en commun quand vous y pensez." Alors le Mage de Guerre fit une pause avant d'ajouter, "Et vous M. Weasley, devriez considérer le nombre de fois que vous avez entendus vos parents passer en revue les accomplissements de vos frères et vous rappelez de comment on se sent de savoir qu'ils attendent certaines choses de vous, simplement parce que vos frères les ont faites."   
  
Ron sembla mortifié. "Je déteste cela!" admit-il. "Je ... je n'aime pas la pensée qu'on fasse la même chose à quelqu'un d'autre - même si c'est Malfoy." Alors il grimaça. "Mais je ne peux toujours pas supporter ce petit flagorneur!"   
  
Ash rit. "Alors ignorez-le simplement. Je pense que vous constaterez que maintenant que Harry n'est plus avec vous, il sera parfaitement heureux de vous ignorer parfaitement en retour."   
  
"Pourquoi," demanda Hermione soudainement, "appelez-vous Harry et Malfoy par leurs prénoms, mais pas nous ?"   
  
Sans pause pour reconnaître le changement brusque de sujet, le Mage de Guerre répondit sans à-coup, "Vous rappelez-vous ce que j'ai dit à votre classe à propos des Mages de Guerre et de leurs noms ?" Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête. "Et bien, j'ai le droit d'utiliser le nom personnel de Harry et bien qu'il soit vrai que je n'ai pas formellement demandé à Drago sa permission - il est aussi vrai qu'il y a …certaines choses ... entre nous, qui m'ont permis de présumer de sa permission. S'il avait élevé une objection, bien sûr que je l'appellerais toujours M. Malfoy, même en dehors des cours."   
  
"Oh," dit Hermione. "Donc c'est juste une question de permission ? C'est tout ?"   
  
Souriant, son enseignant demanda, "Mlle Granger, voudriez-vous que je vous appelle Hermione quand nous ne sommes pas en classe ?"   
  
"Oui s'il vous plaît," sourit-elle, "-particulièrement si Ron et moi allons utiliser vos quartiers quand nous parlerons de Harry."   
  
Intérieurement Harry lui-même acclamait. Hermione avait été convaincue - maintenant seul Ron restait. "Et vous M. Weasley ? Ou Hermione a-t-elle par erreur supposé que vous voulez toujours en savoir autant que je peux vous en dire ?"   
  
Ron fut rapide à soutenir son amie. "Hermione me connaît assez bien, Professeur. Je veux toujours savoir pour Harry - et vous pouvez m'appeler Ron si vous voulez. Seulement s'il vous plaît - ne m'appelez jamais 'Ronald'."   
  
"C'est Ron," sourit leur professeur. Et ensuite il continua en leur disant seulement autant qu'il en avait dit Albus Dumbledore. Il contournait soigneusement la vérité et remerciait silencieusement l'intelligence de Hermione quand elle remplissait les blancs toute seule, de même que le Directeur l'avait fait.   
  
Quand ils parvinrent à la fin, ce fut Hermione qui fronça les sourcils et dit, "Est-ce que c'est ce que vous avez dit à Patmol et Lunard ?"   
  
Ash rit. "Non", répondit-il, "pouvez-vous imaginer le parrain de Harry satisfait avec cela?"   
  
"Dites-vous," demanda Ron, "que vous leur en avez dit plus que vous ne nous en avez dit - plus que vous en avez dit à Dumbledore ?!"   
  
"Oui," déclara Ash et ensuite leva la main pour prévenir le commentaire outragé suivant de Ron. "Mais Patmol et Lunard étaient un cas spécial," expliqua-t-il. "Même s'il était su qu'ils avaient des informations sur là où est Harry, ils ont une bien meilleure chance de ne pas divulguer l'information que vous. Après tout, vous devez d'abord les trouver et ensuite vous devez les convaincre de parler."   
  
"Dumbledore," continua Ash, "est facile à trouver parce qu'il est ici à l'école. Et bien que je doute qu'il parlerait jamais, le Ministère, les Aurors et les médias pourraient rendre cela très difficile pour lui. Il est mieux qu'il ne sache pas - alors il peut honnêtement le dire et - comme vous pouvez le remarquer - à cause de cela, tous ces vautours ont finalement abandonné et sont partis."   
  
"Aussi," conclut leur professeur de Défense, "pouvez-vous dire honnêtement que l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous serait capable de résister à la torture - ou au veritaserum, s'il en venait à cela ?" Ron et Hermione avaient l'air craintifs, mais déterminés. "Oui", leur dit Ash, "je sais que vous feriez de votre mieux, mais aucun de nous ne peut jamais vraiment savoir comment nous réagirons à quelque chose comme ça avant que cela n'arrive - et aucun d'entre vous n'a été formé pour éviter les réponses, ou donner une réponse véridique mais induisant en erreur, tandis que drogué jusqu'aux yeux."   
  
"Il suffit de dire," conclut-il, "que j'étais prêt à prendre un risque plus grand quand il s'agissait de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin - et ils étaient prêts à accepter ce risque, sachant exactement ce que Voldemort et les Aurors et le Ministère et les médias feraient s'ils découvraient jamais cela."   
  
Hermione trembla. "Ce serait la plus grande chasse à l'homme du monde," dit-elle. "Tout le monde serait après eux."   
  
"Et savoir cela est peut-être le secret le plus grand que vous détenez actuellement . Un mot hors de propos et n'importe lequel d'entre vous pourrait déclencher cette chasse à l'homme. Même Dumbledore ne se rend pas compte qu'ils ont désormais plus d'information que lui - et vous ne devez pas le lui dire. Vous ne pouvez le dire à personne!"   
  
Ron était à la fois effrayé et secoué par la réalisation que sa bouche pourrait tout à fait probablement faire tuer les deux hommes. "Alors pourquoi nous l'avez-vous dit ?" demanda-t-il.   
  
Hermione roula ses yeux. "Parce que nous étions là, Ron," expliqua-t-elle, "et parce que toi et moi savons tous les deux que Patmol ne serait jamais parti avant d'avoir une meilleure explication que celle que nous venons juste d'obtenir. Tôt ou tard nous nous serions rendus compte que lui et Lunard en savaient beaucoup plus que nous. De cette manière le professeur peut s'assurer que nous comprenons bien comme ce petit bout d'information est sérieux. Autrement, nous pourrions avoir envoyé un hibou à Sirius, exigeant d'en savoir plus."   
  
"Dieux!" s'exclama Ron. "N'y pense même pas en tenant une plume! La pensée de cela sur parchemin - n'importe où - est horrible!"   
  
Dans la chaise opposée, Harry était à la fois enchanté et attristé. Il avait réussi à convaincre ses deux amis que 'Ash' était digne de confiance, mais le prix en était qu'eux deux étaient maintenant beaucoup plus conscients des intérêts impliqués dans le fait de garder ses secrets. Jamais plus ils ne se chuchoteraient des théories et des commérages avec l'indifférence négligente d'un enfant d'où ils étaient, ou de ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de dire.   
  
Il était d'une façon ou d'une autre approprié que en les forçant à grandir juste un peu, il les avait aussi apporté juste un peu plus près d'être amis avec son moi adulte.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Plus tard ce soir là, Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans un coin de la salle commune en feignant d'étudier, tandis qu'en réalité ils discutaient calmement de leur professeur de Défense.   
  
Ils évitaient très soigneusement toute mention de Harry.   
  
"Tu sais," disait Hermione, "il y a quelque chose de très étrange à propos du Professeur Ash..."   
  
"Tu veux dire à part le fait qu'il est un mage; qu'il est ami avec Malfoy; qu'il pense que Rogue est un bon voisin; et que nous croyons quand même ce qu'il nous a dit ?" demanda Ron avec un sourire.   
  
"Arrête-ça," elle le regarda fixement. "Ce n'est pas que je voulais dire."   
  
"Désolé."   
  
Il n'avait pas l'air très désolé, mais Hermione était trop occupée à trier ses observations et à les adapter à quelque sorte de modèle pour vraiment le remarquer.   
  
Ron - qui avait attendu un retour - vit qu'elle portait son expression de 'je-pense-à-quelque-chose-de-sérieux' et demanda tranquillement, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, alors ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il nous a menti, n'est-ce pas ?"   
  
"Non," dit-elle, écartant la suggestion immédiatement. "C'est quelque chose à voir avec le professeur lui-même. Je ne peux simplement pas mettre mon doigt dessus..."   
  
Tandis que Ron n'était pas du tout une aide quand il s'agissait de Hermione et de travail scolaire, il savait vraiment exactement que faire quand elle était coincée sur une idée comme cela. "Dis-moi tout," suggéra-t-il, "et nous verrons ce que nous pouvons inventer." Il avait agi comme sa table d'harmonie pendant des années maintenant et il savait que tout ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment était quelqu'un sur lequel faire rebondir ses idées. Quelque part au long du chemin, elle se décoinçait d'habitude. Le jeu de Ron était d'essayer de calculer ce dont elle parlait avant qu'elle n'atteigne le point où elle partait à toute vitesse à la bibliothèque.   
  
"D'accord," acquiesça Hermione, réchauffant jusqu'à son sujet. "Tout d'abord, il y a le fait que le Professeur Ash est apparu au Chemin de traverse seulement un jour ou deux après que Harry ait disparu."   
  
Ron s'abstint de dire qu'il avait probablement aidé Harry à disparaître.   
  
"Alors," continua-t-elle, "tu le rencontre simplement par hasard pendant l'été - sortant d'un magasin de balai, pas moins - et il décide immédiatement de vous acheter des milk-shakes et glaces à toi et à Ginny, en vous posant en même temps toutes sortes de questions. Mais ce sont des questions sur des choses qu'il aurait déjà dû savoir! Par exemple - j'ai parlé à Ginny et elle m'a dit qu'il était étonné que vous deux dussiez rester ensemble. Mais ces jours-ci personne ne sort tout seul. Il est un Mage de Guerre - comment aurait-il pu ne pas le remarquer ?" Alors une nouvelle idée la frappa et elle ajouta, "À moins qu'il ne vienne d'arriver de quelque endroit qui était encore plus dangereux - signifiant que la situation ne lui semblait pas si mauvaise ici en Grande-Bretagne."   
  
"Et bien, il a dit qu'il venait de l'étranger," ajouta Ron.   
  
"Oui," acquiesça Hermione avec impatience, "mais 'Tu-Sais-Qui' est là et a été là les quelques dernières années. Où dans le monde sorcier cela serait-il pire qu'ici ?"   
  
"Cela doit-il être le monde sorcier ?" demanda Ron , "Certaines de ces guerres moldues sont assez terribles."   
  
"Peut-être ..." mais Hermione avait l'air de douter assez de cette possibilité. "De toute façon", continua-t-elle, "après cela il apparaît ici comme notre professeur de Défense - et ensuite cela devient vraiment intéressant."   
  
"Ah bon ?" demanda Ron. Jusqu'ici Hermione gagnait le jeu - parc' qu'il n'avait aucune idée de vers quoi elle allait.   
  
"Bien sûr," confirma-t-elle. "Parce que c'est quand nous avons découvert qu'il aime le Quidditch et que tu penses qu'il vole de la même manière que Harry."   
  
"Et bien, pas exactement la même..."   
  
"Mais assez proche pour te rappeler très fortement Harry, exact ?"   
  
"Ouais - je crois. C'est important ?"   
  
"C'est un indice," déclara Hermione, "Pris isolément, ce n'est pas important, mais quand on y ajoute tout le reste des indices en un tout - alors oui, cela devient important."   
  
"D'accord, alors c'est quoi le reste des indices ?"   
  
"Et bien, les plus importants sont ceux de cet après-midi," et elle rassembla ses observations pour lui. "Il connaît Drago même mieux que les Serpentards le font, mais il a seulement été ici trois semaines. On dirait que son appartement a été habité pendant des années et on dirait que l'école entière existe là dedans - oh et n'oublie pas qu'il a d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à faire bouger tous ces escaliers quand il a sauté de la tour principale - donc il a certainement quelque connexion avec le château lui-même. Et après tout cela, nous découvrons aussi qu'il sait une ou deux choses sur toi et moi qu'il ne devrait pas vraiment connaître."   
  
"Comme quoi ?" demanda Ron.   
  
"Comme le fait que mes deux parents sont dentistes," répondit-elle. "Et qu'il sait ce que tu penses d'être comparé à tes frères aînés - pour ne pas mentionner le fait de comment il pourrait possiblement savoir que tu as même des frères aînés. À moins que tu ne lui en ais parlé au Chemin de Traverse ?"   
  
Maintenant quelque peu dérangé, Ron répondit lentement, "Non - je suis assez sûr de ne pas lui avoir parlé de ma famille. Je ne pense pas qu'il ai posé la question ..."   
  
"Et bien ils ne sont plus ici à Poudlard, alors comment a-t-il su pour eux ?"   
  
Ron haussa les épaules, "Peut-être qu'un autre professeur lui a dit. Ce n'est pas comme si Fred et George étaient faciles à ignorer. Les professeurs racontent probablement les histoires horribles des élèves passés à tous les nouveaux profs."   
  
Hermione pinça les lèvres, considérant cela. "D'accord, je t'accorderai que c'est possible. Mais alors," continua-t-elle, "il y a Patmol et Lunard. Je ne dirai rien de plus spécifique dans la salle commune, mais pense simplement à cela - qu'est-ce que Ash aurait pu leur dire qui convaincrait ces deux là de simplement partir comme ça ?"   
  
Ron fronça les sourcils. "Maintenant on dirait que tu es en train de dire que le professeur nous a menti."   
  
"Pas du tout," argumenta Hermione , "je dis simplement que je ne pense pas que de la simple information aurait donné satisfaction à ces deux là. Je pense que Professeur Ash doit avoir fait quelque chose, ou leur avoir montré quelque chose, pour les convaincre."   
  
"Comme quoi ?"   
  
"Je n'en ai aucune idée," admit Hermione, "mais je n'arrête aussi pas de penser à cette petite sphère craquelée que j'ai vue dans les appartements du professeur. Je sais que c'est important et je suis sûre que je sais ce que c'est - mais je n'arrive simplement pas à m'en souvenir..."   
  
"Sphère ? Tu veux dire comme une balle de quelque sorte ?"   
  
"Je ... oui, je pense - mais on aurait dit qu'elle était faite de verre ou de cristal..."   
  
"Une boule de cristal ? On dirait que quelqu'un en a eu marre de faire ses devoirs de Divination et l'a jeté par une fenêtre," plaisanta Ron.   
  
"L'a jeté... Bien sûr!" s'exclama Hermione. "C'était le Rapeltout de Neville! Il l'a cassé l'année dernière - et l'a donné au Professeur Flitwick pour voir s'il pouvait le réparer!"   
  
"Ouais," acquiesça Ron , "mais Flitwick ne pouvait rien y faire, alors Neville ne s'est pas donné la peine de demander à le ravoir. Tu dis qu'il est dans les appartements de Ash ? Pourquoi le voudrait-il ? Il ne marche plus."   
  
Soudainement le visage de Hermione prit cette expression stupéfiée qui disait à Ron qu'elle venait juste de se décoincer. "Oh non, tu n'y vas pas!" dit-il en la saisissant par le poignet. "Il est trop tard pour partir en courant à la bibliothèque maintenant - et nous ne pouvons plus emprunter le manteau d'invisibilité de Harry, Rusard ou Mme. Norris t'attraperaient à coup sûr!"   
  
À contre-coeur, Hermione se calma, mais ses yeux étaient brillants et ses joues étaient rouge de l'assaut impétueux de compréhension.   
  
"Et si tu m'incluais dans le secret cette fois, hein Hermione ?" Ron n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir, mais peut-être qu'elle lui jetterait quelques débris d'information. C'était à des moments comme ceux-ci qu'il regrettait vraiment de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait.   
"Oh, Ron - je ne suis pas sûre! Je veux dire - c'est logique, mais c'est tellement tiré par les cheveux!"   
  
"Quoi ?" demanda Ron . "Qu'est-ce qui est logique ?"   
  
"C'est logique quand on pense au fait que le Professeur Ash vole comme Harry et aime les magasins de balai et le Quidditch. C'est logique quand on pense comment il connaît l'école et nous tous, si bien. C'est logique quand on pense qu'il ne s'est pas montré avant que ce soit juste après que Harry ait disparu. C'est même logique quand on considère qu'il est probablement arrivé d'un endroit qui n'était pas n'importe où sur terre, mais était beaucoup plus dangereux que cela ne l'est ici en Grande-Bretagne. Et," termina-t-elle triomphalement, "C'est très certainement logique quand on considère la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un voudrait garder un Rapeltout cassé - le Rapeltout cassé de Neville - dans son salon!"   
  
Ron pouvait sentir un mal de tête arriver. // Le professeur est arrivé de quelque part pas sur terre ? // Il tressaillit. // Est-ce que je veux même le savoir ? // Il devait avoir eu l'air aussi confondu qu'il se sentait, parce que Hermione soupira simplement et l'incita avec : "Ron, pense à la première fois que tu as vu le Rapeltout de Neville. Ce n'était pas un élève de Divination frustré qui l'a jeté - c'était Drago Malfoy."   
  
Ron ne comprenait toujours pas.   
  
Hermione essaya de nouveau. "A quoi penses-tu quand tu te rappelle Malfoy lancer le Rapeltout ?"   
  
"Au premier vol de Harry sur un balai," répondit Ron promptement . "C'était impressionnant! C'était la première fois qu'il a vaincu Malfoy et ça lui a gagné une place de plus jeune Attrapeur à Poudlard depuis plus d'un siècle!"   
  
"Et ça lui a fait avoir son tout premier balai," ajouta Hermione. "Maintenant pourquoi Ash voudrait-il garder quelque chose comme ça ?"   
  
Ron fit une hypothèse : "Pour lui rappeler Harry ?"   
  
"Non." Hermione secoua la tête. "Si j'ai raison, alors il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle Harry. Essaie encore."   
  
"Umm... écoute Hermione, je ne sais vraiment pas . Il est tard et je suis fatigué - et je suis toujours coincé sur le bout où tu as dit que le professeur pourrait ne pas être terrien."   
  
Hermione rit. "Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'était pas terrien - j'ai simplement dit qu'il est arrivé sur terre - quelque temps après qu'il l'ait quittée!"   
  
"Oh. Alors il est définitivement humain ? Parce que maintenant, je commence à me demander si cela pourrait être beaucoup plus logique s'il était un étranger d'un autre monde."   
  
Hermione renifla avec amusement.   
  
"Aller Hermione!" supplia Ron, "Ne peux-tu pas me le dire directement pour une fois ? Je t'ai aidé..."   
  
Hermione se leva de la table et ramassa ses livres.   
  
"Merde," dit Ron d'un ton abattu. "Comment suis-je supposer dormir avec ce truc me tournant dans la tête ?"   
  
Il ne vit pas le mauvais sourire de Hermione comme elle s'arrêtait soudain et se dirigeait de nouveau vers lui. "Et bien", elle sourit d'un air satisfait en se penchant avec une brassée de livres, "dans l'intérêt d'une bonne nuit de repos, peut-être que je mentionnerai juste que demain tu vas m'aider à la bibliothèque-"   
  
"Je le savais déjà," geignit Ron pathétiquement.   
  
"-et que nous essayerons de découvrir où les gens vont quand ils sont aspirés dans des miroirs et si le temps est constant pour eux et aussi comment voir au travers des glamours et des sorts de déguisement."   
  
Alors elle se tourna et partit se coucher pour bien dormir cette nuit.   
  
Ron avait l'air d'avoir été frappé par un sort de zombie. Des yeux larges regardaient fixement l'espace d'un air vide et sa bouche était ouverte de choc.   
  
Finalement, la bouche se referma et il avala quelques fois, essayant de remettre un peu d'humidité sur sa langue.   
  
Il cligna des yeux.   
  
"Oh mon Dieu..."   
  
Autrement que ces mots, l'esprit de Ron était devenu complètement vide de choc.   
  
"Oh mon Dieu ..." il ajouta finalement. "Ce n'est pas possible..."   
  
Mais aussi tiré par les cheveux que ce soit, tous les faits concordaient parfaitement - jusqu'à inclure la croyance de Patmol et Lunard que Harry allait très bien. Parce que, bien sûr, si Hermione avait raison alors Sirius et Lupin avait en réalité rencontré Harry et Harry allait vraiment très bien...   
  
... Et enseignait aussi la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal juste ici à Poudlard.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Quelque temps plus tard, Ron se rendit compte qu'il était assis dans une salle commune déserte au milieu de la nuit.   
  
"Comment suis-je supposé dormir maintenant ?" se plaignit-il.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
  
A suivre 


	11. Leçons de crainte

LE MIROIR DE PEUT-ÊTRE  
- Leçons de Crainte--   
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
Pour Ronald Weasley, la quatrième semaine d'école commença par une tache floue de cours, de visites à la bibliothèque et un flot infini de livres. Hermione passait chaque seconde qu'elle pouvait à engloutir fiévreusement des informations sur les sorts de déguisement et les miroirs. Ron avait à peine le temps de suivre comme il trouvait, empruntait et rapportait constamment livre après livre pour son amie obsédée. Il avait été tenté de lire un peu lui-même, mais son esprit luttait actuellement avec quelques pensées très sérieuses et il trouvait cela d'une façon ou d'une autre plus facile de penser tandis que son corps était utilement occupé. En conséquence, il était satisfait d'agir comme le bibliothécaire personnel de Hermione - l'alimentant en volumes comme un serveur apportant de la nourriture et enlevant les plats vides une fois qu'elle en avait inhalé le contenu.   
  
Ainsi, ce fut avec quelque choc que mercredi matin arriva et la pression intense de se dépêcher de faire quelque chose disparut soudain. Hermione était calme - et chaque livre supplémentaire était finalement de retour à la bibliothèque. Aujourd'hui, leur première classe serait une double classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce serait leur deuxième classe de Survie de l'année.   
  
Avant le petit déjeuner ce matin là, Hermione récapitula ses découvertes pour lui.   
"Les Miroirs," dit elle tranquillement dans leur petit coin privé de la salle commune, "sont un domaine stupéfiant d'étude. Il y en a tant de sortes différentes - et ils font tant de choses différentes. Mais en même temps, il y a si peu d'information sur eux!"   
  
Ron lui envoya un regard ironique. "Je sais pô, Hermione - je crois me rappeler avoir transporté énormément de livres sur le sujet."   
  
Hermione sourit, avec un peu d'embarras. "Désolé pour cela. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te traiter comme un sac à livre marchant."   
  
"Ce n'est pas grave," sourit Ron en réponse. "Si je n'avais pas voulu le faire - je ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu lis plus rapidement que moi de toute façon, alors c'était logique pour moi de simplement ne pas arrêter de te les passer. En plus, cela m'a donné du temps pour penser à quelques trucs." Et ensuite il ajouta avec un sourire, "Mais bien sûr, maintenant tu me dois quelque chose - alors donne : qu'as-tu découvert ?"   
  
Hermione grignota sa lèvre pensivement. "Et bien", commença-t-elle, "j'ai découvert que quelques miroirs ressemblent au Miroir du Rised - ils sont seulement faits pour vous montrer des choses; tandis que d'autres miroirs agissent comme des portails et peuvent en fait vous transporter à des emplacements différents - ou même des mondes différents."   
Alors un air faible de crainte traversa son visage comme elle ajouta, "Crois-le ou pas, il y a même quelques miroirs qui peuvent vous emmener dans des endroits qui n'existent pas vraiment ."   
  
"Comment peux-tu aller quelque part qui n'existe pas ?" demanda Ron.   
  
"Parce que ces endroits existent à l'intérieur du miroir," répondit Hermione, ", mais nulle part ailleurs."   
  
"Ho..." s'exclama Ron. "Qu'est-ce qui arrive si un miroir comme ça est cassé tandis que tu es à l'intérieur ?"   
  
"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée," vint la calme admission , "Mais ce n'est pas important pour le moment." Hermione fit une pause et leva ensuite la tête vers une des fenêtres haut dans le mur de la salle commune des Gryffondors. "Le point est, que quelques miroirs peuvent vous emmener dans des endroits où le temps se passe différemment que dans notre monde." Et l'expression sur son visage sembla suggérer que le ciel au-delà de la fenêtre pourrait facilement être le ciel au-dessus de l'un de ces autres mondes.   
  
Doucement, elle continua. "Si tu entrais dans un miroir qui t'emmenait - oh, disons dans un des royaumes des fées - et ensuite décidait d'y rester un jour ou deux; quand tu reviendrais, tu pourrais constater que des semaines, ou même des mois, avaient passé."   
  
Ron inclina la tête. Il pouvait se rappeler sa mère lui racontant tout des royaumes des fées et des gens qui disparaissaient, seulement pour reparaître des années plus tard, aussi jeunes que le jour qu'ils étaient partis. Chaque parent sorcier avertissait ses enfants de ne pas accepter d'invitations de la part de n'importe quel personne du peuple fée.   
  
"Mais," continua Hermione comme elle se retournait pour lui faire face, "l'opposé peut aussi être vrai. Tu pourrais aller dans un endroit où le temps passe beaucoup plus rapidement, de telle sorte que - pour la personne qui est entrée dans le miroir - des mois ou des années pourraient passer - et quand ils reviendraient, ce serait seulement une question de minutes ou d'heures."   
  
De nouveau, Ron hocha la tête. Cela allait avec la théorie de Hermione quant à Harry. En omettant soigneusement n'importe quelle mention de leur ami disparu, il exposa tranquillement, "Tu penses que c'est ce qui est arrivé."   
  
En réponse, Hermione pinça ses lèvres et ensuite répondit énigmatiquement,   
"Auparavant - il mangeait seulement ses oeufs brouillés. Après - ils étaient pochés. Les goûts changent en vieillissant." Alors elle ajouta, "J'ai remarqué que le professeur aime ses oeufs pochés." C'était une série obscure de déclarations, conçues pour avoir l'air d'un non-sens embrouillé pour quiconque pourrait écouter leur conversation.   
  
"C'est un peu fragile," dit Ron avec doute.   
  
Tranquillement, Hermione demanda, "Si des années de ta vie avaient été volées - loin de ton monde et de tes amis - serais-tu en colère ?"   
  
Les yeux de Ron s'élargirent. Lentement, il répondit. "Assez en colère pour détruire la chose qui m'aurait emporté ?" Ron y pensa un instant et fit ensuite remarquer, "Cela expliquerait pourquoi il l'a appelé 'maudit'."   
  
"Et rappelle-toi le reste ," l'incita Hermione . "-Quidditch; balais; l'école; Malfoy - et particulièrement Patmol et Lunard."   
  
"C'est possible," permit Ron, "Enfer, c'était logique il y a deux jours et je suppose que c'est toujours logique ." Il bougea inconfortablement. "C'est juste ... difficile. D'y penser, je veux dire. Cela change tant..." Ils firent tous les deux silence. Soudainement, Ron demanda, "Alors quoi maintenant ?"   
  
"Un sort d'anti-glamour," fut tout ce qu'elle dit.   
  
"Quelqu'un d'autre le verra-t-il ?"   
  
"Non," répondit Hermione. "Le charme est jeté sur ceux-là," et elle tapota sa joue, indiquant ses propres yeux.   
  
Alors ils partirent pour le petit déjeuner - et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Les Gryffondors de sixième année avait suivi leur première classe de Survie il y a deux semaines. Cette leçon avait été tenue dans une salle de classe régulière et partagée avec leurs condisciples de Serdaigle. Cette fois ci, quand les deux Maisons parvinrent à la porte, ils y trouvèrent une note épinglée, les dirigeant vers l'un des longs couloirs du deuxième étage.   
  
"Cela rappelle-t-il à quelqu'un notre première leçon de Défense ?" demanda Seamus.   
"Pas tout à fait," répondit Hermione comme ils se dirigeaient vers l'escalier. "Je ne suis pas en retard cette fois ci et je n'ai pas à vous écouter, vous, garçons, cliqueter sous toutes ces chaînes ridicules."   
  
Seamus leva seulement un sourcil. "Jolies boucles d'oreilles," fut tout ce qu'il dit.   
Hermione rit. Elle avait arrêté de porter son bracelet partout dès qu'elle avait acquis la paire actuelle de cloches minuscules qui tintaient au-dessous de chacun de ses lobes d'oreille. Elle avait rapidement découvert que tandis qu'elle prenait des notes, le bracelet traînait à travers le parchemin et faisait des tâches d'encre. "Oh, merci, Seamus," répondit-elle, "et je trouve que la poche pleine de petite monnaie sonnante que tu arbores est aussi beaucoup plus pratique ."   
  
Seamus commençait à répondre, quand Ron le coupa.   
  
"Ne dis rien," lui dit Ron. "Ne dis ... Simplement rien."   
  
Seamus jeta un regard au teint coloré s'étendant à travers le visage de l'autre garçon et pensa aux implications d'une conversation qui impliquait lui et une poche pleine de pièces de monnaie du nom de 'noises'. Il savait que quelques garçons avaient tendance à jouer avec les pièces de monnaie dans leurs robes quand ils s'ennuyaient , ou étaient nerveux.   
  
Ron avait raison. Il ne voulait pas continuer.   
  
Ils parvinrent au couloir approprié et trouvèrent le Professeur Ash debout devant une grande porte solide. C'était la première fois que n'importe lequel d'entre eux voyait cette porte particulière de fermée. D'habitude elle était ouverte pour que les élèves puissent traverser le couloir au-delà d'elle. En effet, certains de leurs camarades d'étude étaient évidemment étonnés qu'il y ait une porte, puisqu'ils n'y avaient jamais fait attention auparavant.   
  
Ils attendirent patiemment que le reste de leur classe combinée se réunisse.   
  
Ron regarda Hermione nerveusement. Allait-elle jeter le charme maintenant ? Elle remarqua qu'il la regardait et secoua subtilement la tête. Il y avait trop de personnes debout devant le Mage de Guerre pour qu'elle aie une vue claire et dégagée. Elle attendrait une meilleure occasion.   
  
Finalement, le reste de leur classe arriva.   
  
Après quelques moments, quand il n'y eut plus d'élèves arrivant en courant dans l'escalier, le Mage de Guerre demanda, "Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? Personne ne manque ?" Il y eut un peu de mouvement. "Dites s'il en manque," ajouta Ash, "parce qu'une fois que nous aurons passé cette porte, personne d'autre ne pourra nous rejoindre."   
  
Quelques personnes clignèrent des yeux de surprise. Il y eut un contrôle plus approfondi parmi les élèves pour n'importe quel ami manquants. Tout le monde semblait être là.   
"Bien alors," dit Ash. "Allons-y."   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Harry se détourna de sa classe pour faire face à la porte fermée. Il sortit sa baguette et tapota la vieille poignée de porte deux fois en murmurant dans sa barbe. Alors il recula.   
Il y eut des halètements de surprise chez certains de ses élèves comme le morceau de fer forgé rampait à travers la lourde porte en bois - se tordant en une nouvelle configuration comme il voyageait silencieusement sur le bois antique. Quand il s'arrêta finalement de se déplacer, la poignée était allé du côté droit de la porte à celui de gauche et Harry s'en saisit avec assurance et le poussa vers le bas.   
  
La porte s'ouvrit - dans la direction opposée qu'elle l'aurait dû - et avec un balayage de son bras, Harry fit signe aux élèves de sixièmes année d'entrer. "Allez-y entrez," leur dit-il, "et ne touchez à rien!" Alors il observa pour s'assurer que personne n'était laissé derrière.   
  
Une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, Harry entra lui-même et ferma la porte derrière lui.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Le couloir dans lequel ils étaient entrés était une longue pièce large avec des grandes fenêtres arquées rangées le long d'un côté et un plafond voûté au-dessus d'eux. L'autre côté de la pièce était en maçonnerie plate, sans particularités peu communes.   
  
Les élèves regardaient tous fixement de surprise.   
  
Le couloir normal - dans lequel tous avaient passé à un moment ou à un autre - avait des tapisseries accrochées aux murs et des bustes de sorciers et sorcières célèbres montées sur des piédestaux et rangés le long du mur en face des fenêtres. Il avait aussi une ou deux armures debout entre certaines de ces fenêtres et un long tapis qui passait au milieu de la pièce de la porte à l'autre bout. La seule chose à peu près peu commune pour laquelle on connaissait ce couloir particulier, était qu'il était quelque peu plus large que les autres dans le château - le faisant ressembler plutôt à une grande pièce qu'à un couloir.   
  
Mais cette version du couloir était très différente. Ou plutôt c'était presque exactement la même, mais avec un mobilier complètement différent. C'était à l'évidence tout à fait un gymnase de quelque sorte. Il y avait des poids; des punching-balls ; des cordes suspendues au plafond; et des choses en bois étranges qui ressemblaient à des hommes de bâtons d'enfants et étaient placées où les armures se tenaient d'habitude. Le tapis avait disparu et à sa place étaient des matelas épais qui s'étendaient pour couvrir la plupart du sol. Où les tapisseries devraient être, étaient des armes de tous types, proprement rangées et prêtes à l'emploi. De grandes cibles étaient installées au bout lointain de la pièce et derrière eux était la simple différence qui disait à chaque élève qu'ils n'étaient certainement plus dans le même couloir qu'ils s'étaient attendus à voir.   
  
La porte de connexion au bout lointain de la pièce manquait. La seule sortie était par là où ils étaient entrés.   
  
Comme plusieurs élèves se tournaient pour regarder derrière eux la porte qu'ils venaient de traverser, Harry reprit l'attention de la classe en s'avançant au milieu d'entre eux. Sa présence semblait rassurer plusieurs élèves qu'ils n'étaient pas, en fait, pris au piège dans quelque pièce secrète, étrange et sans sortie.   
  
"Cet endroit," leur dit Harry, "peut seulement être atteint par la porte que nous venons juste d'utiliser - et seulement quand elle ouvre du côté gauche . Une fois que j'ai fermé la porte derrière nous, la poignée extérieure est immédiatement retournée à sa configuration normale. Ainsi à moins que quelqu'un à l'extérieur de cette pièce ne sache comment changer la poignée, personne ne pourra nous déranger."   
  
Harry utilisa alors sa baguette pour montrer les nombreuses armes ornant le mur de pierre. "Comme vous pouvez le voir," continua-t-il, "cette pièce est consacrée à la formation pour batailles physiques et bien qu'elle puisse aussi être utilisée pour la formation magique, son but est principalement d'aiguiser le corps et les réflexes." Harry nota plusieurs regards admirateurs adressés aux épées et haches de la part de certains des garçons dans la classe. "Vous n'aurez pas," annonça-t-il, "le droit de manipuler n'importe quelle arme dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que- et à moins que - je vous donne ma permission explicite!" Il y eut quelques murmures. "Ce ne sont pas des jouets!" gronda Harry contre eux. " Cette pièce est protégée contre toute entrée accidentelle pour votre protection! Pour que les enfants idiots qui pensent que cela pourrait être amusant de jouer avec des lances et des épées ne se tranchent pas accidentellement leurs propres bras et pieds! Les armes dans cette pièce sont tranchantes comme un rasoir - et certaines d'entre elles sont ensorcelées pour couper l'acier comme du beurre. Vous n'auriez pas besoin de balancer une de ces armes pour vous blesser. Tout ce que vous devriez faire est d'en laisser tomber une avec la lame vers le bas et il vous manquerait la moitié du pied! "   
  
Il y eut quelques déglutitions difficiles en réponse à cette annonce, mais Harry était toujours reconnaissant que la pièce soit protégée contre les entrées badines. Il n'avait aucun doute que quelques élèves ignoreraient son avertissement quand les nouvelles de cette pièce se répandraient dans le reste de la population scolaire. Mais puisque le sort d'entrée était encodé pour le personnel seulement et qu'il était actuellement le seul qui sache les mots corrects, alors il n'était pas trop inquiet de voir des élèves idiots entrer sans surveillance.   
  
Une des filles de Serdaigle leva la main.   
  
"Oui Mlle Turpin ?" demanda Harry.   
  
"S'il vous plaît monsieur, et si quelqu'un était laissé derrière quand nous partons ? Serait-il pris au piège ici ?" Il y eut un silence nerveux.   
  
"Non," l'assura Harry avec un sourire. "La porte est seulement protégée contre l'entrée - pas contre la sortie. N'importe lequel d'entre vous peut ouvrir la porte de ce côté pour sortir. Cependant, si vous traversez le seuil et essayez ensuite de revenir, vous verrez seulement le couloir normal derrière vous. Ce sera toujours le cas, même si vous ne fermez pas la porte quand vous partez. Une fois que vous partez, vous devez utiliser la poignée changée sur la porte fermée pour revenir."   
  
"Et en ce qui concerne les fenêtres ?" demanda Parvati Patil.   
  
"Et bien, je ne conseillerais pas de partir via cet itinéraire sans balai," répondit Harry, "mais oui - après avoir cassé une fenêtre et être passés par cela, vous serez de retour dans les secteurs normaux de l'école. Cependant, comme avec la porte, dès le moment où vous sortirez de cette pièce, vous ne serez pas capables de revenir à l'intérieur sans ouvrir la porte changée complètement. En fait, si vous cassiez une de ces fenêtres pour sortir et ensuite regardiez derrière vous, vous verriez seulement le verre intact des fenêtres du couloir normal derrière vous."   
  
"Pourquoi Poudlard a-t-il une pièce pour l'étude du combat de style moldu ?" demanda un garçon de Serdaigle.   
  
"Parce que," expliqua Harry, "dans le passé, beaucoup des sorts et des protections que nous considérons comme allant de soi aujourd'hui, n'existaient pas. Et beaucoup des sortilèges et des charmes offensifs étaient de la même façon inconnus. Même la fabrication de baguettes était plutôt une histoire de coup bon, coup loupé. Avec la magie seulement primitive et incertaine qui leur était disponible, est-ce étonnant que les sorciers et sorcières d'alors aient préféré compter sur des armes enchantées et leurs propres compétences physiques ?"   
  
"Bien sûr," continua Harry, "comme les baguettes, les sorts et contre-sorts sont devenus plus fiables et puissants, l'utilisation d'armes physiques a diminué. Ce ne faisait pas beaucoup de bien balancer une épée vers quelqu'un quand votre adversaire pouvait utiliser la magie pour Transplaner; lever un bouclier; ou simplement fondre le métal dans vos mains."   
  
"Cependant," termina-t-il, "nous ne sommes pas ici pour une leçon d'histoire - nous devons apprendre ici comment survivre quand confrontés à une situation inattendue et inconnue. Alors - qui peut nommer une des quatre réponses primaires que nous avons apprises il y a deux semaines ?"   
  
Plusieurs mains montèrent en flèche.   
  
"Attaque!" chanta une des filles de Gryffondor quand Harry la désigna.  
  
"Défense!" dit ensuite un garçon de Serdaigle.   
  
"Se cacher!" vint la troisième réponse.   
  
"Et la dernière ? " leur demanda Harry.   
  
Spontanément, la classe entière hurla, "Fuir de toutes ses jambes!"   
  
Harry rit. "Techniquement, c'est appelé 'S'échapper' - mais évidemment ma description originale a fait plus d'impression sur vous." Plusieurs sourires désinvoltes saluèrent cette déclaration. Harry continua. "La dernière fois, nous avons étudié des animaux et plantes inconnus et comment évaluer laquelle des quatre réponses était plus probable de vous garder en vie. Cette semaine-ci nous allons étudier la crainte et comment elle s'applique au type le plus dangereux d'adversaire."   
  
Et avec cela, Harry agita sa baguette et créa l'illusion d'un petit sorcier corpulent avec un visage aimable et gai, qui pouffait de rire joyeusement pour lui-même et regardait de temps en temps autour de lui avec une approbation paternelle.   
  
Il avait plutôt l'air de l'oncle distrait favori de quelqu'un.   
  
Il y eut quelques mouvements confondus parmi les élèves.   
  
"Cela," dit Harry très sérieusement, "est la sorte la plus dangereuse d'ennemi à qui vous pourriez finalement faire face. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi ?"   
  
"Parce qu'il semble si inoffensif ?" devina un des Serdaigles.   
  
Harry fit un sourire ironique à la fille. "C'est une raison pour laquelle il est dangereux, oui. Mais certaines des créatures que nous avons étudiées la dernière fois étaient assez petites et mignonnes aussi, non ? Qu'est-ce qui rend ce gars là un peu plus pire ?"   
  
"Parce qu'il est humain!" dit Neville à brûle-pourpoint. Ses camarades de Gryffondors le regardèrent fixement de surprise.   
  
Harry ne fut pas étonné. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué chez Neville il y a plusieurs années. Le jeune homme était absolument terrifié par les gens - mais n'avait jamais le moindre problème avec les situations qui n'impliquaient pas les autres. Adulte, Neville était devenu un botaniste étonnant - traitant les plantes les plus dangereuses et instables avec assurance et compétence. Harry soupçonnait assez qu'il aurait pu devenir un maître de potions aussi, s'il n'y avait pas eu l'intimidation de Severus et sa personnalité accablante. Pour apprendre, Neville avait besoin de quelqu'un avec une présence douce, qui avait tendance à s'effacer dans l'arrière plan. Si professeur Chourave avait été une sorcière plus puissante, Neville aurait probablement laissé aussi tomber la Botanique.   
  
Il espérait que la leçon d'aujourd'hui serait une révélation pour le jeune homme.   
  
"Très près, M. Londubat," encouragea Harry. "Mais vous devez juste être un peu plus précis." Neville eut l'air perdu. Il était déjà énervé d'avoir attiré l'attention sur lui et il semblait peu probable qu'il calcule ce que son enseignant essayait de lui dire. Harry leva sa baguette et la dirigea vers l'illusion. "Voyons si cela vous donne un indice," et avec cela, l'illusion commença à parcourir une série d'images supplémentaires. Le petit magicien heureux fut successivement remplacé par un nain, puis un elfe, un Kyrii, un lutin, un géant, une roche à l'air étrange avec des tentacules, un Naga serpentin et ensuite finalement, il se rechangea dans le magicien corpulent.   
  
Chaque élève avait reconnu au moins certaines des illusions et comprit l'idée. Avec assurance, Neville dit, "Ils sont tous dangereux parce qu'ils sont des personnes- ils peuvent penser."   
  
"Très bien, M. Londubat - cinq points pour Gryffondor," Et ensuite Harry balaya des yeux la classe entière. "Votre ennemi le plus dangereux sera toujours celui qui est intelligent - qui peut trouver une solution à une situation et prévoir vos actions."   
  
Hermione leva la main. "S'il vous plaît, monsieur, n'y a-t-il pas quelques animaux intelligents, aussi ?" Elle semblait avoir temporairement oublié son sort anti-glamour en faveur de la leçon.   
  
"Assez, Mlle Granger," acquiesça Harry. "L'intelligence - la capacité de raisonner - semble aller par degrés. Quelques animaux sont tout à fait intelligents et de là plus dangereux que d'autres. Cependant, les êtres sensés sont l'exemple extrême et je pense que vous constaterez que - étant donné la présence de Voldemort dans le monde aujourd'hui - il est plus probable que vous rencontriez par hasard un ennemi sensé qu'un animal."   
  
La plupart de la classe tressaillit à l'utilisation de Harry du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il n'y avait aucun doute que tous pensaient maintenant aux Mangemorts.   
  
"Comme je l'ai mentionné auparavant," leur dit Harry, "le sujet d'aujourd'hui est la crainte - et plus spécifiquement ce qu'elle est, ce qu'elle vous fait et comment y faire face." Il remarqua que Neville semblait à la fois inquiet et plein d'espoir. "Ainsi, tout d'abord," continua Harry, "voyons si nous pouvons rendre notre petit ami potelé ici un peu plus effrayant." Harry fit un geste de sa baguette et le sorcier illusoire commença lentement à se transformer. Le torse de l'homme perdit graduellement du poids - devenant presque décharné et squelettique, tandis que ses os semblaient s'allonger - faisant plutôt ressembler les mains qui sortaient de ses robes à de grandes araignées pâles qu'à des appendices humains. La moquerie étrange de sorcier gagna aussi de la hauteur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de regarder de haut la plupart d'entre eux et la peau rose saine, avec ses joues rouges joviales, devint pâle et translucide - ayant presque l'air plus blanc que la neige, comme s'il n'y avait aucun sang du tout dans le corps de l'homme. Le nez rond mignon se ratatina en une saillie plate, avec fentes laides où les narines auraient dû être.   
  
"Eww!" s'exclama Lavande Brown. "C'est répugnant!"   
  
Il y eut un murmure général d'accord chez les autres filles de la classe.   
  
"Quoi ! ?" demanda Harry d'un air faussement offensé. "Vous n'êtes pas effrayés! ?"   
  
"Malades peut-être ..." Murmura un Serdaigle.   
  
"Et bien," renifla Harry, regardant sa création de façon critique, "Et si j'ajoute cela ?" Et encore une fois il fit un geste de sa baguette et changea l'illusion. Maintenant il avait des yeux rouges-sang avec des pupilles fendues à l'air mauvais.   
  
Certains de ses élèves rirent.   
  
Maintenant Harry feignit de sembler blessé. "Hé - il est supposé être effrayant, pas drôle!"   
  
La classe entière s'effondra.   
  
Soudainement Harry fit un geste et ils furent plongés dans l'obscurité. Une respiration déchiquetée sonna dans les ombres lourdes et une voix basse siffla, "Lumosss". L'illusion devant laquelle ils riaient tous quelques instants auparavant apparut brusquement devant eux - éclairé de dessous par le bout de sa baguette imaginaire. Cette même baguette se leva pour se diriger vers eux et un petit sourire satisfait et cruel tordit le visage de la chose laide. "Avada-".   
  
La lumière revint brusquement.   
  
Des élèves choqués regardaient fixement l'illusion gelée. Certains d'entre eux tremblaient et Neville avait l'air de pouvoir s'évanouir.   
  
Une fois que ses élèves se furent pour la plupart calmés de nouveau, Harry dit, "Alors dans quelques situations, mon ami maigrelet que voici n'est pas effrayant du tout. Mais mettez le dans le cadre approprié et il est absolument terrifiant. Et pourtant, c'est seulement une illusion. Vous savez qu'il n'est pas réel. Alors, pourquoi vous a-t-il effrayés ?"   
  
La classe resta silencieuse. Chaque élève essayait évidemment d'inventer une raison, mais il ne semblait pas y en avoir une.   
  
Après quelques moments, Harry dit, "Vous ne savez pas ?" Il y eut quelques hochements de têtes. "Et bien, ne vous inquiétez pas - je ne sais pas non plus." Des visages étonnés saluèrent cette annonce. "La crainte", expliqua Harry , "est une réponse instinctive. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous décidons de ressentir et ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous pouvons allumer ou éteindre. C'est simplement, et nous devons tous vivre avec."   
"Même vous ?" demanda Padma Patil .   
  
"Bien sûr, même moi!" s'exclama Harry. "Pensez-vous que je ne ressente pas de crainte ?"   
  
"Mais vous êtes un Mage de Guerre !" s'exclama Ron, oubliant complètement que l'homme devant lui pourrait bien être son meilleur ami. "Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous effrayer ?"   
  
"Le faux monstre de Dumbledore d'une part," leur dit Harry . "Quand ce Ked'rallirri a fait irruption dans la grande salle le premier soir, j'étais terrifié."   
  
"Mais ... mais vous l'avez tué!" balbutia Ron.   
  
"Oui," acquiesça Harry, "parce que j'étais effrayé que si je ne le faisais pas, il pourrait tuer certains d'entre vous, ou les autres enseignants."   
  
Un regard de compréhension s'installa sur le visage de Ron. "Vous aviez peur pour nous," il hocha la tête avec sagesse.   
  
Harry pinça ses lèvres. "Il me semble, M. Weasley," dit-il pensivement, "que vous pensez qu'avoir peur pour la sécurité d'autres est d'une façon ou d'une autre plus acceptable que d'avoir peur pour votre propre sécurité."   
  
Ron le regarda fixement, surpris. "Et bien, bien sûr," dit-il . "Personne n'a envie d'être un lâche."   
  
Sur le côté, Neville semblait dévasté.   
  
Harry soupira d'exaspération. "J'avais pensé que nous avions décidé que personne ne savait pourquoi nous ressentons de la crainte." Prudemment, Ron hocha la tête. "Alors pourquoi cela fait-il une différence si ma crainte était déclenchée par la pensée de ma propre sécurité, ou de la vôtre ?"   
  
Maintenant plusieurs personnes semblaient confondues.   
  
"D'accord, imaginez cela," suggéra Harry, "-vous êtes pris au piège dans une pièce avec ce camarade charmant," et il indiqua l'illusion maigrelette à côté de lui. "Vous n'avez pas de baguette, vous ne pouvez pas faire de magie sans baguette, vous ne pouvez pas sortir, il n'y a nulle part où se cacher et il veut vous tuer. Pourquoi diable n'auriez-vous pas peur ? J'aurais certainement peur !"   
  
"Bien, ouais," admit Ron, "mais ... mais c'est différent."   
  
"L'est-ce ?" demanda Harry implacablement, "Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'y a personne pour être témoin de votre crainte ? Parce que la situation est désespérée ? Parce que vous ne pouvez pas partir en courant ? - et si c'est cette dernière chose, je voudrais vous rappeler que dans notre dernière classe de Survie, vous avez trouvé ' fuir de toutes vos jambes ' être une réponse parfaitement acceptable aux plantes et animaux dangereux."   
Frustré, Ron éclata, " Mais, monsieur! Vous semblez dire que la lâcheté n'existe pas - qu'il est bien de simplement partir en courant devant tout!"   
  
Harry secoua la tête. "Pas du tout, M. Weasley. Ce que je dis, est qu'avoir peur ne rend pas quelqu'un un lâche. Même s'enfuir ne rend pas quelqu'un un lâche. Le sentiment de la crainte n'est ni mauvais ni honteux - dans n'importe quelle circonstance." Du coin de l'oeil, Harry pouvait voir Neville prendre progressivement un air plus heureux.   
"Alors ... alors qu'est-ce qui rend quelqu'un un lâche ?" demanda Ron, confus.   
Harry sourit. "Un lâche est quelqu'un qui prend des décisions basées seulement sur ses craintes."   
  
"Quelqu'un avec du courage," continua Harry, "prend des décisions basées sur ce qu'il pense avoir la meilleure chance de faire le plus de bien - indépendamment de ses craintes. Un lâche est un homme qui reste pour faire face à un dragon, parce qu'il a peur que les gens le voient comme un faible s'il s'enfuit. Cet homme agit seulement à cause de sa crainte des railleries et va probablement se faire tuer sans bonne raison. Cependant, si un homme le faisait pour donner à d'autres une chance de s'échapper, alors l'acte devient un acte de courage, parce qu'il fait face au dragon pour préserver le plus grand nombre de vies qu'il peut."   
  
"Un acte courageux," conclut Harry, "peut impliquer s'enfuir. Il peut exiger que vous restiez pour vous battre. Il peut exiger votre mort - ou que vous surviviez tandis que les autres autour de vous meurent. Le même acte peut être courageux ou lâche, selon vos raisons pour le faire."   
  
Harry fit une pause. Il y avait un silence très pensif chez ses élèves. "M. Weasley," dit Harry doucement, "si vous aviez une chance de sauver la vie d'un enfant - mais seulement aux dépens de votre propre vie, donneriez-vous votre vie ?"   
  
Ron eut l'air très sérieux. "Je ... je ne sais pas," admit-il . "J'aime penser que je le ferais - mais ..., mais comment puis-je savoir quelque chose comme ça avant que cela n'arrive ?"   
Harry sourit. "Cinq points pour Gryffondor pour une réponse honnête," dit-il. "Mais je voudrais savoir, M. Weasley - me jugez-vous être un lâche quand je vous dis que j'ai été dans une telle situation ? Et que j'ai laissé la fille mourir ? Elle avait seulement quatre ans."   
  
La classe entière sembla choquée.   
  
Ron était évidemment incapable de répondre - sa mâchoire pendant ouverte d'incrédulité. Harry attendit qu'il regagne le contrôle de ses cordes vocales. "Je ... vous ..." Bégaya le sixième année, l'air affligé et malheureux. Mais il était évident que le Mage de Guerre attendait une réponse et finalement Ron dit la seule chose qu'il pouvait penser :   
"Monsieur - je ne pense pas que je peux y répondre. Je n'étais pas là. Je n'étais pas celui qui devait prendre la décision. Comment puis-je savoir ?"   
  
"Très bien, M. Weasley - et entièrement correct. Vous ne pouvez pas me juger - seulement moi puis le faire."   
  
Mais ce fut finalement Neville qui demanda, "Monsieur ? Pourquoi ... Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ... ?"   
  
Harry considéra le jeune homme d'un air évaluateur. C'était une question très personnelle, mais aussi importante s'il devait maintenir un niveau de confiance avec ses élèves. "C'était un sorcier maléfique qui avait créé la situation," répondit-il finalement, "Il avait une affection à me torturer avec la mort d'enfants. Je savais qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre de disponible pour l'arrêter. La fille était jeune - non formée et inutile dans un combat. Si elle avait vécu, il n'y aurait eu personne pour arrêter le mage, mais si je vivais, alors il y avait une bonne chance que je puisse finalement le tuer. Mis simplement M. Londubat, j'ai jugé que ma vie avait plus de valeur que la sienne."   
  
"Vous... vous ont-ils blâmé ?" chuchota Neville.   
  
"Sa mère l'a fait," répondit Harry. "-et quelque autres. Mais son père a seulement blâmé l'homme qui l'avait emportée."   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Peu après, tous les élèves se trouvèrent debout à intervalles réguliers le long d'un côté des matelas de gymnastique. Harry leur avait ordonné d'enlever leurs chaussures et ils faisaient actuellement face aux fenêtres, en l'observant marcher nu-pieds au centre de la pièce. Harry tenait une petite poche de cuir et en extrayait une pincée de poudre bleue chaque fois qu'il arrivait en face d'un élève. Il déposait alors la substance bleue à l'air inoffensif au milieu du tapis devant eux.   
  
Tandis qu'il faisait cela, Harry expliquait aussi que : "Le danger le plus grand que la crainte nous offre, se tient dans le fait qu'elle a tendance à fermer notre capacité à penser." Comme il posait la dernière pincée de poudre bleue, il se redressa et leur demanda, "Vous souvenez-vous tous pourquoi les gens sont les ennemis les plus dangereux à avoir ?" La classe hocha la tête. "Rappelez-vous alors cela - la pire chose que vous puissiez faire dans n'importe quelle situation est d'arrêter de penser."   
  
"M. Thomas," dit Harry, indiquant l'élève de Gryffondor, "Quand j'ai éteint la lumière et que mon illusion a menacé de vous tuer - qu'est-ce qui vous passait par la tête ?"   
  
"Euh..." Dean lutta un peu, avant d'admettre, "je ne me rappelle pas vraiment, monsieur Quelque chose dans le genre de ' oh, merde ' je crois..." A cela il y eut des pouffées de rire assourdi partout dans la classe.   
  
"Oh, merde," répéta Harry. "Pas de pensée d'attaque, alors ? De défense ? De dissimulation ? Même pas de fuite ?"   
  
Dean secoua la tête. "Il n'y avait pas assez de temps, monsieur"  
  
"Bien sûr qu'il y avait assez de temps," contredit Harry. "Il y avait abondance de temps et avant que mon illusion ne dise ' lumos' et ensuite quand vous pouviez simplement voir où il était. Ce qui est arrivé, est que votre surprise - et ensuite votre crainte - a fermé vos processus de pensée et vous êtes juste restés debout là parce que vous ne pouviez penser à rien d'autre à faire."   
  
Dean sembla embarrassé.   
  
"Ne vous en inquiétez pas, M. Thomas," lui dit Harry . "Votre réaction est parfaitement normale. Tous les autres ont exactement eu la même réponse. Pas même les quelques personnes qui ont sauté hors du chemin y pensaient - ils ont simplement réagi. Cela m'a pris des années de formation pour surmonter la même chose et même maintenant, je ne l'ai pas vraiment surmonté, plutôt remplacé avec l'instinct d'attaquer. C'est pourquoi vous tous vous déplacez avec de la petite monnaie dans vos poches, ou des cloches sur votre personne." Alors Harry fit une pause. "Mais", ajouta-t-il, "comme cette réaction le prouve, même moi, je ne peux pas vraiment penser dans ce premier moment critique après avoir été surpris ou effrayé." Alors Harry haussa les épaules et dit, "C'est juste la manière dont les humains sont."   
  
"Le truc," conclut-il, "est de savoir cela à propos de soi et de s'y attendre. Apprenez ce à quoi ressemble ce moment de vide et remettez ensuite votre esprit au travail dès que vous le pouvez."   
  
"Cela," dit-il en faisant un geste vers la poudre bleue sur les tapis, "est un des premiers exercices de formation qu'un Mage de Guerre pratique pour se familiariser avec la manière dont leur corps et leur esprit réagissent à la crainte."   
  
Chacun regarda la poussière bleue d'un air curieux.   
  
"Quand j'aurai jeté le sort pour activer la poudre," expliqua Harry, "vous verrez une sorte de couloir bleu devant vous. Tout ce que vous devez faire est passer d'un côté des nattes à l'autre, par le couloir. Chaque couloir restera en place jusqu'à ce que j'annule le sort et vous pouvez vous exercer à passer de l'autre côté autant de fois que vous le souhaiterez. La personne qui traversera le tapis le plus grand nombre de fois recevra vingt points pour sa Maison." Il y eut quelque surprise à cela - c'était le plus grand nombre de points que le Mage de Guerre ait jamais donné.   
  
"Andron Formido!" dit Harry et des lignes bleues brumeuses tourbillonnèrent en se levant de la poudre devant chaque élève. Chaque personne regarda son couloir avec des doutes sérieux.   
  
Harry rit dans sa barbe. "Vous avez raison de vous méfier," leur dit-il. "Une fois que vous entrez dans le couloir, quelque chose qui vous effraie y apparaîtra." Plusieurs élèves pâlirent. "Ne vous inquiétez pas," les rassura Harry, "ce n'est pas comme un épouvantard - ce ne sera pas votre plus grande peur, ou quoi que ce soit même d'approchant." Alors il rit doucement. "Au commencement, vous pouvez même trouver cela drôle. Les couloirs commencent tous avec quelque chose que vous trouvez un peu dérangeant." Après une pause brève, il admit, "Je suis d'habitude en face d'un placard vide." Ses élèves le regardèrent avec confusion. "C'est mes vêtements," expliqua Harry, "Ils sont tous sales pour quelque raison et je sais juste que je devrai porter une chemise avec des taches sur le devant en public."   
  
Il y eut plusieurs sourires et une ou deux pouffées de rire.   
  
"Mais," expliqua Harry, "chaque fois que vous traversez le couloir, ce que vous voyez deviendra progressivement plus effrayant - et à la différence d'un épouvantard, le couloir ne vous laissera pas vous rappeler que c'est seulement une illusion. Tandis que vous serez à l'intérieur, vous croirez absolument que tout ce que le couloir vous montre est complètement réel. Si vous réussissez à traverser vingt fois, alors vous aurez finalement affronté votre crainte la plus grande et la plus secrète. Si vous continuez à traverser après cela, je donnerai à votre Maison cent points automatiquement - par traversée."   
  
Il y eut quelque mouvement à cela. Cent points par croisement était énorme! Ce ne serait pas facile.   
  
"Oh," ajouta Harry comme il voyait plusieurs élèves s'échauffer. "Ai-je oublié de le dire? - Ne prenez pas la peine d'essayer de courir - cela ne fait pas de différence puisque cela prend exactement le même temps pour arriver de l'autre côté, peu importe la vitesse à laquelle vous allez en commençant." Plusieurs personnes semblèrent déçues.   
  
"Allez-y!" leur dit Harry.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Quelque temps plus tard, Harry observait toujours tandis que les quelques derniers élèves essayaient de se convaincre de traverser juste encore une fois par leur couloir. La plupart d'entre eux avaient décidé qu'ils avaient atteint leur limite quelque part entre douze et quinze.   
  
Avec une combinaison d'éloge et d'encouragement, même Neville avait réussi à traverser treize fois et était incroyablement fier du fait qu'il n'avait pas le nombre le plus bas de traversées dans la classe. En fait, les deux élèves qui s'étaient arrêtés à douze, ne donnaient évidemment pas beaucoup d'importance à l'exercice. Mais cela n'importait pas pour Neville - il était fier néanmoins et Harry était heureux que le cours se soit si bien passé pour lui.   
  
Il était évident que le jeune homme penserait à cette leçon pendant une longue période de temps. Savoir qu'un Mage de Guerre lui avait dit que c'était normal d'avoir peur prendrait quelque temps à s'y habituer. Mais même maintenant, Harry pouvait voir les germes d'acceptation en lui. Il ne serait jamais celui en charge, ou se mettant en avant, mais son assurance avait reçu une augmentation énorme aujourd'hui et pour la première fois, Neville avait vraiment l'air de penser qu'il pourrait vraiment appartenir à Gryffondor - la Maison qui était renommée pour le courage de ses membres.   
  
En fin de compte cependant, le concours fut réduit à Ronald Weasley et un Serdaigle nommé Terry Boot. Ils en étaient tous les deux à 16 traversées et étaient à la fois pâles et tremblants lorsqu'ils apparurent ensemble du même côté des nattes. Terry semblait particulièrement mal en point.   
  
Ron ne regarda pas même son rival. Au lieu de cela, le rouquin fougueux se pencha - ses mains sur ses genoux - et prit plusieurs respirations profondes. Alors il se redressa et Harry vit un air qui était de pur esprit de contradiction têtu s'installer sur son visage. Avec une déglutition difficile, le jeune homme retourna en marchant dans son couloir pour sa dix-septième traversée.   
  
Harry regarda le Serdaigle.   
  
Suant toujours lourdement, Terry regarda derrière lui et secoua lentement la tête.   
Une demi-minute plus tard, Ron chancela de l'autre côté et s'effondra sur le matelas.   
Harry annula le sort et les couloirs bleus tourbillonnèrent au loin dans le néant.   
Il marcha au travers du tapis vers la forme tremblante de son meilleur ami . Harry n'avait jamais été plus fier de lui.   
  
Les autres élèves se relevèrent lentement et se réunirent autour.   
  
Se tenant dans les dernier rayons du soleil matinal qui entrait à flot par les fenêtres à côté d'eux, Harry considéra son élève émotionnellement drainé, effondré sur le sol devant lui.   
  
"M. Weasley," dit-il.   
  
Pâle, Ron leva les yeux vers lui.   
  
"Je vous ai dit plus tôt que la seule personne qui pouvait juger un acte courageux était celui qui l'exécutait. Aujourd'hui vous avez traversé un Couloir de Crainte dix-sept fois de votre propre arbitre. Il n'est pas possible de le faire pour une raison extérieure comme des points de Maison ou des droits à se vanter. Seulement deux choses permettent à quelqu'un de le traverser tant de fois : la crainte de quelque chose de pire que ce qui est dans le couloir, ou le vrai désir de faire face à ses craintes et de surmonter ses faiblesses."   
Harry fit une pause. "Avez-vous du courage, M. Weasley ? Ou était-ce de la lâcheté ?" Il y eut plusieurs inspirations brusques des autres élèves. Autant qu'ils étaient concernés, la dernière question de leur enseignant était une insulte.   
  
Ron chancela sur ses pieds. "Monsieur .." Dit-il en tremblant. "Je pense ... je pense peut-être ... Que c'était les deux."   
  
"Vingt points pour Gryffondor," dit Harry dans la pièce calme - et ensuite il sourit. Ron refléta l'expression avec une compréhension parfaite. De tout ceux réunis sur les matelas à ce moment là, seulement lui et son professeur comprenaient entièrement que la lâcheté et le courage étaient inséparables. Vous ne pouviez littéralement pas avoir l'un sans l'autre. Chaque acte de courage était, de quelque façon, conduit par la crainte. La crainte de l'échec, la crainte de perte, crainte pour la sécurité des aimés, crainte de railleries, crainte de la douleur - même la crainte de la crainte elle-même. Ainsi, chaque héros - chaque champion - était aussi un lâche. Et au contraire, chaque lâche avait des graines de héros en lui.   
  
"Mais," ajouta Ron soudain, "je pense qu'il pourrait aussi y avoir eu un bon gros morceau de stupidité là-dedans aussi."   
  
Le moment se rompit et chacun rit. // Ronald Weasley, // pensa Harry avec amusement, // ferait des blagues même si c'était la fin du monde. //   
  
  
----Oo00oo---   
  
  
C'était presque la fin du temps de classe lorsque chacun eut remis ses chaussures et se fut rassemblé au bout du gymnase devant l'illusion laide. Pour quelque raison, leur enseignant n'avait pas annulé le sort qui l'entretenait et donc ils terminèrent tous là où ils avaient commencé - le dos à la porte, tandis que la baguette allongée de la chose horrible était pointée directement sur eux. Le Mage de Guerre était debout à côté de cette chose.   
"D'accord," dit Harry, "Nous avons presque fini. Il y a seulement une dernière chose que chacun de vous doit faire avant de pouvoir partir."   
  
Les élèves fatigués le regardèrent simplement.   
  
"Quand je vous indiquerai votre tour," dit Harry, "vous devrez regarder ce gars quelque peu repoussant debout à côté de moi et hurler de son nom aussi fort que vous le pouvez. Alors vous pourrez partir."   
  
"M. Weasley," continua Harry, "je crois que vous avez gagné l'honneur de commencer."   
  
Ron regarda le mystérieux type maigrelet et scruta son visage. "Euh ... monsieur ? Je ne sais pas son nom."   
  
"Oh," dit Harry avec une surprise feinte. "Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? C'est Voldemort."   
  
Il y eut silence.   
  
"Ca ?!" s'exclama quelqu'un.   
  
"Est-ce une autre plaisanterie bizarre ?" demanda Padma Patil avec lassitude.   
  
"Non," assura Harry. "C'est vraiment Voldemort - ou une illusion de lui, de toute façon. C'est en fait à quoi il ressemble."   
  
Certains des élèves regardèrent l'image avec soupçon.   
  
"Non," argumenta Pavarti. "Vous nous menez en bateau."   
  
Soudain solennel, Harry dit, "Je jure sur mon honneur et ma vie que c'est une représentation juste et précise du corps actuel du sorcier connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort."   
  
Tout le monde le regarda fixement. Puis ils regardèrent fixement l'illusion. Penser que ça c'était leur croque-mitaine des ombres - exposé à la lumière dans tout son caractère… peu plaisant - n'allait pas trop bien à beaucoup d'entre eux.   
  
"C'est une personne réelle ?!" grinça une des filles de Serdaigle. "C'est ... C'est lui ?"   
  
"J'en ai peur," confirma Harry.   
  
"Ick!" s'exclama-t-elle. "C'est grotesque!"   
  
Malicieusement, Harry décida de rendre cela même pire.   
  
Il agita sa baguette et soudain les robes du Seigneur des Ténèbres disparurent. L'illusion était maintenant debout devant eux - la baguette toujours étendue - vêtu seulement de caleçons roses avec des grands coeurs rouges dessus.   
  
La classe tomba pratiquement sur le sol dans une tempête de rire hystérique.   
  
Quand Ron réussit finalement à faire plus que s'accrocher à Hermione et haleter pour prendre de l'air - il se tourna vers l'illusion et hurla, "Voldemort a vraiment mauvais goût en sous-vêtements!"   
  
Cela les fit tous repartir de plus belle et donna aussi le ton au reste des élèves.   
Harry ne réussit en fait pas à entendre tous les élèves appeler le nom de Voldemort, puisque cela prenait bien trop longtemps pour qu'ils se remettent de l'hilarité qui s'ensuivait chaque fois que quelqu'un hurlait une insulte.   
  
Après des choses comme "Voldemort - le régime qui est allé trop loin!" Et "Hé Voldemort - on est supposé voir le monde avec des lunettes roses - pas des yeux roses !" Même Harry eut des difficultés à garder un visage sérieux.   
  
Les élèves qui étaient passés d'abord, étaient restés pour entendre les insultes que les élèves d'après inventaient et lorsque le cours finit, Harry agita simplement un bras vers eux tous et dit, "Sortez d'ici espèces de sadiques!"   
  
Ils sortirent ensemble, inventant encore de nouvelles insultes et Harry eut le plaisir d'entendre le nom 'Voldemort' flotter dans l'air derrière eux.   
  
"C'était une classe du diable," rit Harry en se tournant pour dissiper l'illusion du Seigneur des Ténèbres et alla ensuite ranger les matelas.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Comme la classe libérée d'élèves de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor passait la porte - riant et faisant des blagues sur Voldemort - plusieurs d'entre eux s'arrêtèrent d'un côté pour observer les autres élèves apparaissant derrière eux. C'était une vue étrange, puisque la porte du couloir était toujours fermée et le reste de la classe apparaissait simplement devant, comme s'ils venaient de marcher directement à travers le bois solide.   
  
Il y avait deux élèves, cependant, qui ne s'attardèrent pas, mais au lieu de cela partirent à toute vitesse - utilisant la distance physique pour se donner quelques moments de privauté chuchotée.   
  
"L'as-tu fait ?" demanda Ron à Hermione.   
  
"Oui," répondit Hermione en chuchotant, "j'ai jeté le charme tandis que le reste d'entre nous attendait que toi et Terry finissiez."   
  
Ron attendit. Hermione semblait quelque peu ... perplexe. Finalement, Ron ne put plus attendre. "Et! ?" demanda-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?"   
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Je ... je dois mal l'avoir jeté ou ... ou avoir mal lu le sort..."   
Ron renifla. "Le jour où tu jetteras mal un sort ou liras mal un livre est le jour où je me teindrai les cheveux en vert et annoncerai que je suis devenu Serpentard." Ron pinça ses lèvres et regarda spéculativement son amie. Hermione fronçait les sourcils avec acharnement et refusait de rencontrer son regard fixe. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hermione ?" demanda-t-il. "Penses-tu vraiment que tu as fait une erreur avec le sort ?"   
  
Hermione soupira. "Non", dit-elle, "j'ai tout fait correctement - mais il avait toujours la même apparence!" Un air de frustration apparut sur son visage. "Mais les faits concordent tous!" siffla-t-elle tout bas vers lui. "Je sais que c'est lui - ce doit être lui!"   
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers le loin de nouveau - ses yeux devenant vagues comme elle tournait ses pensées vers l'intérieur. "Il est un mage maintenant," se murmura-t-elle, "alors il doit utiliser un sort qui peut résister au charme que j'ai utilisé ... peut-être qu'un sort plus fort..."   
  
"Non!" dit Ron comme il saisissait son bras et la tirait dans une alcôve voisine.   
  
Hermione fut choquée par sa véhémence. "Ron ?" questionna-t-elle.   
  
"Non Hermione," répéta-t-il tout à fait sérieusement. "Tu ne continueras pas cela. Si tu le fais, alors tu devras le faire par toi-même - parce que je ne vais pas t'aider."   
  
Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. "Ron!" cria-t-elle et presque immédiatement sa main vola pour couvrir sa bouche comme plusieurs élèves qui passaient tournèrent leur têtes dans sa direction .   
  
L'expression de Ron se durcit. "Retrouve-moi à la porte de Ash après dîner," dit-il. Nous pourrons parler librement dans ses quartiers. "   
  
"Mais-"   
  
"Retrouve-moi y!" insista Ron et la laissa ensuite debout dans l'alcôve, tout à fait abasourdie.   
  
Le reste de la journée passa très lentement pour Hermione Granger. Elle n'osait pas parler de Harry - ou 'Ash' comme elle croyait qu'il s'appelait maintenant - et bien que Ron continue à être assis à côté d'elle et à sourire et bavarder de même qu'il l'avait toujours fait, il y avait toujours une tension subtile entre eux qui ne laissait à Hermione aucun doute que si elle essayait de continuer leur discussion précédente, Ron trouverait soudain quelqu'un d'autre à côté de qui s'asseoir.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Hermione arriva devant la porte du professeur de Défense peu de temps après dîner et juste avant Ron. L'autre Gryffondor venait évidemment de prendre une douche, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu le trouver dans la salle commune avant de partir.   
  
"Ron-" commença-t-elle.   
  
"Attends que nous soyons à l'intérieur," lui dit-il. "Alors nous parlerons." Et avant qu'elle ait eu une chance de répondre, il avait déjà frappé deux fois à la porte du professeur.   
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Ash apparut. Il cligna des yeux un instant et puis fit un pas de côté et leur fit geste d'entrer. Une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur avec la porte bien fermée derrière eux, il demanda, "Vouliez-vous me voir tous les deux ? Ou est-ce que vous cherchez un endroit où vous savez qu'une conversation privée restera privée ?"   
  
"Monsieur," répondit Ron, "Hermione et moi devons nous parler de quelque chose. C'est très important, mais c'est assez… personnel .... Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous chasser de votre propre salon, mais..."   
  
Ash - qui pouvait ou non être Harry Potter - sembla simplement amusé et répondit facilement, "Aucun problème, Ron. Je lisais seulement de toute façon. Je peux le faire dans mon étude aussi bien que dans le salon. Voulez-vous que je jette un sort de silence autour de vous pour vous assurer que je n'entende rien par accident ?"   
  
"Non merci," répondit Ron. "Hermione peut le faire."  
  
Le professeur hocha la tête et ramassa ensuite un livre ouvert du coussin où il était posé sur un des vieux fauteuils battus près du feu. "Faites-moi savoir quand il est sûr de sortir," dit-il et ensuite il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la pièce suivante.   
  
Ron se tourna avec attente vers Hermione. Elle roula des yeux vers lui. "Ron", commença-t-elle, "C'est un mage. S'il veut écouter, mon sort de silence ne va pas l'arrêter."   
  
"Mais sa propre honnêteté le fera," contra Ron. Alors il ajouta, "Indépendamment de qui il est, ou de qui il pourrait être - j'ai confiance en lui qu'il n'écoutera pas exprès. Le sort s'assurera qu'il n'écoute pas par accident."   
  
Hermione considéra cela et ensuite jeta le sort. Ensuite - étreignant toujours sa baguette - elle croisa les bras, le regarda fixement et attendit.   
  
Ron tressaillit au regard que Hermione lui envoyait. Elle allait ensorceler quelque chose s'il ne se dépêchait pas fait d'expliquer ses actions. "Hermione", commença-t-il, "Te souviens-tu que ce matin je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas ennuyé d'agir comme un sac de livre pour toi ?"   
  
"Oui," acquiesça-t-elle, "ce qui est pourquoi je ne comprends pas-"   
  
Ron la coupa. "Et te souviens-tu que je t'ai aussi dit que la raison pour laquelle cela ne m'ennuyait pas, était que j'avais à penser à quelque chose d'important ?"   
  
Maintenant perplexe, Hermione hocha la tête.   
  
"Et bien," expliqua Ron. "Je pensais à Harry et si vraiment nous devons essayer de le trouver du tout." Alors il fit une pause et Hermione pouvait pratiquement le voir changer de mécanismes mentaux comme Ron se préparait à s'expliquer plus clairement. "Pour moi," dit-il lentement, "il y a seulement deux possibilités ici : 1) Professeur Ash est vraiment Harry Potter; ou 2) il est exactement qui il dit être et a simplement aidé Harry à disparaître."   
  
De nouveau, Hermione hocha la tête.   
  
"Maintenant," continua Ron. "Supposons une minute qu'il n'est pas Harry. Cela fait toujours de lui un Mage de Guerre - et quelqu'un en qui Harry, Dumbledore, Patmol et Lunard ont tous décidé d'avoir confiance. Cela fait aussi de lui quelqu'un qui est bon professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et qui semble être quelqu'un de très convenable. Mais surtout - cela fait de lui quelqu'un qui sait où est Harry Potter. Tu me suis jusque là ?"   
  
Hermione soupira. "Oui, Ron," dit-elle patiemment.   
  
"Alors," demanda-t-il, "s'il n'est pas Harry, alors que réaliserions-nous en poursuivant ton idée ?"   
  
"Et bien, rien, je suppose..."   
  
"Faux," la corrigea Ron. "Selon combien quelqu'un a calculé à nous observer, nous pourrions très facilement convaincre quelques très mauvaises personnes que nous pensons que Ash est Harry Potter - ou du moins, que nous pensons qu'il est impliqué avec la disparition de Harry."   
  
Hermione pâlit. "Oh, non ..." Chuchota-t-elle.   
  
"Bien sûr," répondit Ron. "Nous attirerions de l'attention indésirable sur quelqu'un qui est de notre côté et qui - s'il pouvait être capturé ou trompé à parler - sait exactement où est Harry."   
  
"Mais ... mais c'est un Mage de Guerre!" s'exclama Hermione. "Sûrement qu'il pourrait se défendre contre-"   
  
"Il doit dormir, Hermione," fit remarquer Ron. "Personne n'est parfait. Même Merlin lui-même a fait des erreurs. Mais - et plus pertinemment - pourquoi devons-nous mettre sa vie plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? Ce n'est simplement pas juste - ni pour lui, ni pour nous."   
  
"Nous ?" demanda Hermione et répondit ensuite promptement à sa propre question : "-oh, parce qu'ils voudraient savoir nos raisons pour être si intéressés par lui."   
  
"Quand bien sûr," acquiesça Ron, "tout le monde sait et je suis seulement intéressé par ce qui est arrivé à notre ami Harry." Lourdement, Ron ajouta, "Ce qui nous rend susceptibles d'enlèvement nous-mêmes, ou d'avoir nos familles menacées."   
  
Hermione semblait assez malheureuse à ce point. Jamais lente à comprendre, elle ajouta, "Et bien sûr, s'il est Harry, alors nous venons de le désigner à la vue de tout le monde."   
  
"Et," termina Ron , "le Harry Potter que je connais ne nous donnerait jamais tout ce souci à moins qu'il n'ait une maudite bonne raison pour faire cela - une raison qui pourrait aller directement à l'eau si nous gâtons tout cela en l'exposant."   
  
"Tu as raison," acquiesça Hermione, "Il ne nous ferait pas cela sans raison."   
  
"Une maudite bonne raison ," lui rappela Ron.   
  
Elle sourit faiblement. "Oui", elle capitula, "une maudite bonne raison." Alors Hermione soupira et dit, "Alors ce que tu dis est que cela n'importe pas si c'est Harry ou pas - nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attirer l'attention sur lui d'une manière ou d'une autre."   
  
"C'est à peu près cela," acquiesça Ron.   
  
"Mais," protesta Hermione, "et si nous pouvions le découvrir sans attirer l'attention..."   
Mais Ron secoua la tête.   
  
"Hermione," dit-il avec bonté, "je ne prétends pas comprendre comment tu peux absorber des livres de la manière dont tu le fais - ou comment tu peux lire un sort trois ou quatre fois et bien le lancer ensuite la première fois que tu l'essayes - mais je comprends qu'il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur de toi qui semble simplement ... et bien, devoir savoir des choses. Mais parfois il y a des choses que l'on a pas besoin de savoir et parfois des choses que l'on ne devrait pas savoir."   
  
Hermione ne semblait pas heureuse du tout.   
  
"Hermione," soupira Ron, "mon père travaille pour le Ministère. Nous le harcelons toujours pour nous dire ce qui se passe. Mais si nous lui demandons quelque chose et qu'il dit ' je ne peux pas vous dire cela ', alors nous évitons ce sujet comme la peste. Nous le faisons parce que si nous lui posons une question et qu'il laisse accidentellement quelque chose glisser, alors nous pourrions lui faire avoir beaucoup d'ennuis. Parfois je ne pense pas que je sais ce qu'il fait même pour le Ministère désormais - mais quoi que cela soit, c'est trop important pour risquer son travail juste parce que nous sommes curieux."   
  
"Et," ajouta Hermione astucieusement, "votre papa s'inquiète que si quelqu'un découvre qu'il vous dit des choses - alors vous deviendriez des cibles pour enlèvement."   
  
Ron hocha la tête. "Nous le sommes de toute façon," ajouta-t-il. "Tout le monde qui a de la famille haut dans le Ministère. Les Aurors sont venus mettre de nouvelles protections sur notre maison l'été dernier."   
  
"Ron!" haleta Hermione. "Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?"   
  
"Ce n'est rien de spécial," le rouquin haussa les épaules . "Cela a été fait pour un tas de gens - particulièrement les familles avec un Auror dedans."   
  
Hermione frissonna. La pensée d'un Auror que Voldemort ferait chanter ...   
  
"De toute façon," lui dit Ron, "il y a des choses que je crois honnêtement que je fais mieux de ne pas savoir. Cela ne signifie pas que je ne veux pas savoir - juste que je ne pense pas que le prix de savoir en vaut le risque. Que Ash soit vraiment Harry tombe dans cette catégorie."   
  
Hermione resta silencieuse quelque temps. Alors elle fit le commentaire : "Je semble me rappeler un certain Professeur nous dire combien il est dangereux de savoir des choses que les autres gens ne savent pas."   
  
Ron sourit. "Mais au moins nous avons la certitude de savoir, qu'un jour Harry nous dira ce qui se passe. Après tout - où qu'il soit ou qui qu'il soit - il ne peut pas fuir toujours et nous sommes ses meilleurs amis !"   
  
Hermione hocha la tête. "Oui - je suppose," admit-elle. Elle semblait quelque peu plus heureuse à la pensée. Savoir qu'elle saurait un jour ce qui était arrivé la consolait. Ron avait raison - il y avait vraiment quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle qui avait horreur de ne pas savoir quelque chose. Alors elle regarda son camarade Gryffondor avec curiosité. "Ron", commença-t-elle, "pourquoi m'as-tu aidé dans mes recherches avant ? Si tu pensais à tout cela même alors, et bien ... n'avons-nous pas déjà mis le Professeur en danger ?"   
  
Ron haussa les épaules. "Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas savoir," répondit-il , "et je supposais que tant que nous étions prudents, que nous essayions au moins une fois ne ferait pas trop de dégâts." Alors il soupira. "Mais une fois était tout ce que je suis préparé à risquer. Nous avons essayé - et nous ne savons toujours pas . Maintenant nous devons vivre en ne sachant pas jusqu'à ce que Harry n'apparaisse et ne nous l'explique." Il la regarda et ajouta ensuite, "Et quant à cet essai - et bien, il n'y avait pas autant de risque que tu pourrais penser. Après tout, personne ne cligne même des yeux quand ils te voient avec le nez dans un livre - et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas joué le rôle de bibliothécaire pour toi avant."   
  
"Oui," acquiesça Hermione, "mais si quelqu'un décide de rechercher tous ces livres que tu as emprunté pour moi ? Il y avait seulement deux sujets après tout : les miroirs et les sorts de déguisement. Tout le monde qui examinerait ton historique d'emprunts le calculerait vite."   
  
Ron sourit pratiquement d'un air satisfait. "Pas s'il n'y a pas d'historique d'emprunt à trouver," répondit-il.   
  
"Ron!" haleta Hermione. "Tu n'as pas volé ces livres, n'est-ce pas ?"   
  
"Bien sûr que non!" répondit-il d'un ton offensé. "Ils sont tous retournés pile là d'où ils venaient!" Alors il fit une pause avant d'ajouter, "je n'ai simplement pas dérangé Madame Pince avec tous les petits détails. Je lui ai épargné beaucoup de travail, en fait."   
Hermione ne savait pas s'il fallait être épouvantée ou admirative. "Ron! C'est ... C'est..."   
  
"Super? Très intelligent ? Bien fait ? Tout à la fois ?"   
  
"Oh - toi ..!" Avec une affection exaspérée, Hermione le tapa légèrement sur le bras.   
Ils rirent tous les deux et sur cette note plus légère Ron suggéra que peut-être ils avaient occupé le salon du professeur Ash assez longtemps. Cependant, juste avant que Hermione n'annule le sort de Silence, elle demanda soudain : "Ron ? Sérieusement - penses-tu que c'est lui ?"   
  
Ron considéra cela. "Assez Curieusement," dit-il finalement, "je ne pense pas que cela importe." Hermione leva ses sourcils. Ce n'était pas une réponse qu'elle avait prévue. Ron essaya d'expliquer. "S'il est Harry, alors il est un adulte maintenant. Il est ... il est Mage de Guerre. Il a grandi et il a passé des années et des années loin de nous - loin de tout en fait. Il serait différent et une partie de moi espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas lui parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit différent. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se soit détaché de nous. Cela faisait un peu mal d'imaginer qu'il pourrait ne plus être notre ami - ou qu'il pourrait penser à nous comme à deux personnes qui étaient ses meilleurs amis quand il était gosse."   
  
Hermione eut l'air peinée.   
  
"Mais," continua Ron , "aujourd'hui en classe ... après que j'ai passé ce couloir la dernière fois - tu te rappelles ce qu'il m'a demandé après ?"   
  
"Si tu étais un héros ou un lâche ?" demanda Hermione. "Oui", répondit-elle, "et je me souviens avoir pensé que c'était une question très impolie, aussi - mais alors tu lui as dit que tu étais les deux et ... et bien, on aurait dit que vous deux partagiez une plaisanterie privée ou quelque chose de ce genre, et donc j'ai pensé que cela devait être bien."   
  
Ron sourit. "Plus que bien, Hermione. C'était ... un instant, nous étions les deux seules personnes là. Je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de cela, mais il ne plaisantait pas quand il a posé cette question - ni moi quand j'ai répondu. Nous ne souriions pas parce que nous avions dit quelque chose de drôle - nous souriions parce que j'avais compris ce qu'il demandait et qu'il comprenait ma réponse. Vous avez seulement entendu les mots - mais il y avait une conversation entière que vous n'avez pas entendu parce que nous ne l'avons pas dite à haute voix. Nous n'en avions pas besoin."   
  
Hermione y pensa. "Ce n'est pas tout le monde ," répondit-elle lentement, "qui comprend ce que nous disons quand nous ne le disons pas vraiment."   
  
"Non, ce n'est pas tout le monde," acquiesça Ron. "Parfois quelqu'un de ma famille le fait. Mais pas souvent. Surtout c'est simplement toi ... et Harry. Donc tu vois," expliqua-t-il , "je ne pense pas que cela importe si Ash est Harry ou pas - parce que je sais déjà qu'il va être un ami - et un bon aussi. S'il s'avère qu'il est aussi Harry Potter, alors cela signifie juste que nous serons encore meilleurs amis. Mais je n'en suis plus inquiet . Ce sera bien d'une façon ou d'une autre - et sachant cela, je peux attendre la vérité sans avoir peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir."   
  
Ron lui souriait et le regard d'acceptation sur son visage fit répondre Hermione par un sourire. "Donc je suppose," dit-elle avec une ironie désabusée, "que nous continuons simplement comme avant. Il est notre professeur de Défense et notre ami - et même s'il s'avère qu'il est Harry Potter, alors il est toujours notre professeur de Défense et notre ami."   
  
Ron hocha la tête d'accord. "Penses-tu que tu peux supporter ça, fille de recherche ?"   
Hermione rit. "Je le peux si tu peux, garçon aux livres."   
  
"Alors rendons au Professeur son salon," suggéra Ron. Et avec cela, Hermione annula le sort de Silence et ils allèrent faire savoir à Ash qu'ils avaient fini.   
  
Ils trouvèrent le Mage de Guerre assis dans son étude, regardant fixement le mur opposé avec des yeux vides. Il avait posé les pieds sur la table et son livre était ouvert sur ses genoux.   
  
"Monsieur ?" demanda Ron avec hésitation.   
  
Leur enseignant ne sembla pas les entendre.   
  
"Professeur ?" demanda Hermione d'une voix plus forte.   
  
Le mage cligna des yeux et les regarda. "Désolé", s'excusa-t-il après un moment. "J'étais entièrement ailleurs." Alors il enleva ses pieds du bureau et se leva. "Terminé ?"   
demanda-t-il. Ils hochèrent la tête et le remercièrent pour les avoir laissé utiliser son salon. "Aucun problème," assura-t-il. "Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus." Alors il les raccompagna à la porte et les deux élèves partirent - se dirigeant vers la tour Gryffondor avant que le couvre-feu ne les attrape dans les couloirs.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Harry referma la porte sur ses deux amis, heureux qu'ils aient vraiment pris son offre d'une place sûre pour parler qu sérieux. Non seulement cela soulageait ses soucis qu'ils puissent parler de choses où d'autres pourraient les entendre, mais cela le réchauffait aussi de penser qu'ils lui faisaient autant confiance. Avec un peu de chance, ils commenceraient à le voir comme plus que simplement un autre enseignant. Le processus avait déjà commencé avec Ron et leur moment partagé de compréhension dans la classe ce matin était un bon commencement.   
  
S'il pouvait les faire tous deux apprécier 'Ash', alors il avait une bien meilleure chance de les faire apprécier un Harry Potter de vingt-neuf ans. Ron et Hermione étaient tant une partie de lui que Harry ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée de ne pas les avoir dans sa vie. Il avait bon espoir qu'en développant une amitié avec eux en tant que leur professeur, il pourrait leur donner une manière d'avoir des points communs avec lui quand ils découvriraient finalement ce qui était arrivé. Il y aurait quelque confusion d'abord, mais quand ils découvriraient qu'il n'était plus leur ami de seize ans, ils auraient toujours leur amitié avec 'Ash' sur laquelle retomber.   
  
Harry revint à son étude et ramassa son livre. C'était un roman policier et un assez bon. Il en était environ au trois quarts et il ne savait toujours pas qui le tueur était. Regarder le livre broché lui rappela soudain la sensation qui l'avait distrait juste avant que Ron et Hermione n'arrivent pour le remercier d'avoir pu utiliser ses appartements.   
  
Pendant son temps dans le Miroir, Harry s'était appris à se concentrer sur les impressions différentes qu'il recevait de sa cicatrice. Même avec la connexion resserrée au minimum, quelque sensation suintait toujours à travers et n'importe quelle source d'information sur Voldemort ne devait pas être ignorée.   
  
Directement avant que Hermione n'appelle son nom, Harry avait senti l'éclat momentané d'une sensation faible mais familière. Mais cela avait été quelque temps depuis qu'il l'avait sentie pour la dernière fois et cela lui avait pris quelques secondes pour replacer le sentiment. Alors c'était revenu.   
  
// L'appel de Voldemort, // se rappela Harry. // Ce bâtard a appelé Severus à un meeting. // Normalement, il ne saurait pas quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres appelait l'un de ses Mangemorts. Mais Harry était devenu accordé avec Severus avec le temps et apparemment cet accord compatissant était toujours présent. Cela n'importait pas que Sev ' le connaisse à peine dans le monde réel - la liaison émanait de Harry et résultait d'une combinaison de son lien à Voldemort et de son centrage sur le bien-être de Sev. Puisqu' aucune de ces choses n'avait changé après qu'il ait quitté le Miroir, alors la conscience était de même inchangée.   
  
// Sois prudent, Sev ', // avertit-il mentalement. // J'ai des plans pour nous cette fois-ci et tu ferais mieux de pas de les faire louper en te faisant tuer. //   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
A une courte distance le long du couloir, Severus avait aussi été en train de lire. Le sujet de son intérêt était un article notamment intrigant sur des techniques expérimentales de fabrication de potions. Il avait été complètement immergé dans le sujet et s'était - à quelque point - déplacé de son fauteuil près du feu vers son bureau pour pouvoir prendre des notes sur les procédures diverses, avec un oeil attentif à la possibilité de les utiliser dans des expériences impliquant ses propres recherches.   
  
Quand la sommation arriva, ce fut complètement inattendu et chaque muscle de sa avant-bras se contracta de douleur lorsque la Marque Sombre brûla soudainement comme de l'acide sur sa peau.   
  
Un moment plus tard et l'agonie était réduite à un mal secondaire.   
  
Serrant les dents et agrippant toujours son bras abusé, Severus étendit soigneusement sa main gauche et la fit bouger. Le jeu des tendons et des muscles bougeant sous la marque à l'air sinistre, faisait tirailler la Marque de temps en temps - mais il permit aussi à Severus de se rassurer que sa main gauche était toujours en état de marche.   
  
Il savait que le mal morne présent augmenterait fermement en une douleur intense s'il tardait à répondre à la sommation de Voldemort. S'il résistait à l'appel, alors il subirait finalement une douleur bien pire de la Marque Sombre que le premier moment de convocation. Cet éclat initial d'agonie avait simplement été la manière du Seigneur des Ténèbres d'obtenir son attention.   
  
Severus se leva immédiatement de son bureau et revint à la cheminée. "Incendia Refero Dumbledore," dit-il, agitant sa baguette devant les flammes basses. Le feu hurla jusqu'à remplir le foyer.   
  
"Severus ?" vint la voix étonnée d'Albus Dumbledore. Une suggestion vague du visage du Directeur vacilla dans les flammes dansantes.   
  
"Albus, j'ai été appelé - je pars maintenant."   
  
"Y avait-il quelque chose de prévu ?" lui demanda Albus avec souci.   
  
"Non," répondit-il d'un air mécontent . "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est , ou du temps que cela me prendra. Je ferai mon rapport quand je le pourrai."   
  
Alors vint un soupir du feu. "Sois prudent mon garçon."   
  
"Je le suis toujours," et avec cela, le Maître de Potion termina sommairement le sort. Saisissant son balai en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la porte, toute pensée pour l'article sur les potions était oubliée.   
  
Derrière lui sur le bureau, une feuille de parchemin était posée à côté de l'article ouvert. La plume négligemment abandonnée et la tâche d'encre au-dessous des rangées propres d'écriture, portaient un témoignage muet du départ brusque de l'auteur - et de l'obéissance absolue que Voldemort exigeait de ceux qui portaient sa Marque.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
A suivre 


	12. Severus: passé et présent

LE MIROIR DE PEUT-ÊTRE  
  
- Severus--Passé et présent   
  
Après être sorti du château par une petite porte peu employée, Severus devint rapidement aéroporté. Aussitôt qu'il fut sorti de la zone d'anti-transplanation autour de l'école, il atterrit. Posant son balai contre un arbre, Severus jeta un charme de dissimulation puis un sort de placement dessus. Quand il reviendrait, il serait capable de le trouver de nouveau sans n'importe quel ennui.   
  
Alors il transplanta au loin.   
  
Il réapparut dans un vieux bâtiment moldu en ruine. C'était son point de rendez-vous désigné. Il regarda autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre une bouteille vide couchée sur le sol dans un coin. À la différence du reste de la pièce, il n'y avait aucune couche de poussière dessus.   
  
"Merveilleux," murmura-t-il de dégoût. Donc c'était son portauloin pour ce soir. Il s'avança et le ramassa. Il était accordé à sa signature magique et dès le moment où ses doigts s'enveloppèrent autour du verre froid, il sentit la saccade familière de transport magique.   
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il arriva.   
  
Regardant autour de lui, il ne fut pas étonné de constater qu'il était dans une pièce sans fenêtres. Lors de ses visites précédentes, il avait supposé que le centre de commande actuel de Voldemort était quelque part de souterrain. L'air y avait ce sens humide et étrange qu'il s'associait généralement aux cachots ou cavernes. C'était malheureux parce que cela signifiait qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était et très peu de moyens de le découvrir. Les gens arrivaient via portauloin et ils partaient via portauloin. À part Voldemort lui-même, il était très peu probable que qui que ce soit ici sache où ils étaient - donc cela ne valait pas même l'effort d'interroger un des autres Mangemorts.   
  
"Monsieur ?" demanda quelqu'un depuis le pas de la porte. Il se retourna. Il y avait un jeune homme l'attendant nerveusement. Le garçon ne pouvait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Silencieusement, il regarda fixement l'enfant avec son mélange favori de dédain et d'arrogance. Le jeune déglutit. "Monsieur", répéta-t-il, "le maître vous attend. Si - si vous voulez bien me suivre."   
  
Severus hocha la tête une fois et traversa la pièce vers lui. Le jeune homme semblait dérouté par son silence. // Bien, // se sourit Severus d'un air satisfait.   
  
Comme ils traçaient leur chemin à travers couloirs et halls, Severus tint compte des autres Mangemorts qu'ils passaient. Certains étaient masqués, tandis que d'autres ne l'étaient pas. Tous passaient inconsciemment très au large de lui et Severus sourit légèrement pour lui-même devant les signes manifestes de crainte. Tous savaient qui il était - et qu'il faisait partie du cercle intérieur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On le connaissait pour sa cruauté, son intelligence aiguë et le dut mépris qu'il sentait pour ceux autour de lui. Il était généralement chuchoté à son propos que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait d'une façon ou d'une autre enlevé des particules choisies de son humanité dans un effort de créer un serviteur plus parfait.   
  
// Pas à proprement parler faux, // pensa-t-il. Son service de Voldemort avait, en effet, endommagé ou détruit des illusions diverses et des croyances qu'il avait eues sur lui et le monde en général. Parfois Severus se sentait comme si la Marque Sombre l'avait déformé au-delà de toute identification.   
  
Tandis qu'encore un autre Mangemort l'évitait délicatement, Severus se rappela un temps où il avait apprécié de telles réactions. Son incursion initiale dans le monde des damnés avait été plaisante. À dix-sept ans - seul au monde et évité par beaucoup pour son arrogance, son intolérance et le fait d'être un Serpentard - il avait rejoint les Mangemorts pendant son année finale d'école. En tant que sang-pur puissant avec l'intelligence et la volonté pour l'utiliser, il avait rapidement passé par les rangs inférieurs des partisans de Voldemort. Lorsqu'il avait gagné l'attention personnelle de Voldemort, les échelons inférieurs le craignaient déjà.   
  
À dix-huit ans, Severus était déjà tranquillement fier du fait, que d'autres sorciers - beaucoup d'entre eux beaucoup plus vieux que lui - l'appelaient déjà 'monsieur' et obéissaient à ses vœux. La connaissance l'attirait comme une flamme une mite et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui offrit de lui apprendre beaucoup de choses - des choses Sombres - qui tenaient la promesse de suave pouvoir et de magie joliment complexe. Il pouvait encore se rappeler les premiers mots que son maître lui avait adressés comme il s'était mis à genoux aux pieds de l'homme...   
  
"Severus, n'est-ce pas ?" Et le ton riche de la voix de Voldemort avait coulé autour de lui comme une caresse chaude. "Votre nom signifie 'sévère' ou 'dur' - cependant il me rappelle aussi à un couteau pointu - 'sevrant' de la vie ceux qui nous sont inutiles ou dangereux." Et ensuite il s'était penché vers le bas et avait placé un doigt simple sous le menton de Severus. Levant le visage de son serviteur avec une pression douce, Voldemort lui avait chuchoté : "Allons-nous voir, mon jeune couteau, juste comment vous êtes vraiment pointu ?"   
  
Alors, Voldemort avait été un bel homme, et charismatique. Le mal dans son âme avait été éclipsé par le charme de son visage et de sa personnalité. La force de sa présence avait écrasé complètement Severus. La pensée de servir un tel homme - un qui pourrait commander son respect et qui reconnaissait ses talents et les estimait - avait été tout ce qu'il aurait jamais pu demander.   
  
S'il avait été quelque peu moins intelligent, Severus aurait même pu continuer dans cette croyance. Mais malheureusement - ou peut-être à sa grande bonne fortune - il en sortit rapidement.   
  
Severus en vint finalement à se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la crainte qu'il voulait de ceux qui l'entouraient, mais le respect. À dix-sept ans, ces deux choses avaient semblé synonymes. Mais à dix-huit ans, quand les contes chuchotés de son inhumanité supposée eurent finalement fait leur retour jusqu'à lui, il avait été puissamment confronté à la vérité. Ses semblables Mangemorts pouvaient le craindre - mais ils ne le respectaient pas.   
Et peu après cela, il en vint à se rendre compte qu'il s'était même trompé à propos de vouloir leur respect. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des imbéciles, dont les avis étaient sans signification pour lui. Et donc il recula et concentra toute son attention sur son maître. L'avis de Voldemort était le seul qui importait vraiment.   
  
... Et ce fut l'avis de Voldemort qui fit en fin de compte voler en éclats les dernières de ses illusions.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
"Eh bien, eh bien," vint une voix huileuse de sa droite, "si ce n'est pas le petit animal de compagnie de Dumbledore."   
  
Subitement, Severus fut tiré de ses mémoires. "Lucius", répondit-il d'un ton également froid et dédaigneux. "Je pensais que vous étiez supposé passer de la pommade à cet idiot de Fudge. Si vous ne pouvez pas contrôler un idiot comme lui, alors je doute que vous possédiez l'intelligence pour traiter avec un ennemi comme Dumbledore."   
  
Les lèvres de Lucius s'amincirent devant l'insulte, mais il resta silencieux.   
  
Le guide de Severus l'avait amené dans une pièce moyenne et peu fournie. À gauche, il savait qu'il y avait un hall beaucoup plus grand - richement décoré et conçu pour impressionner les rangs inférieurs. Quoi qu'il puisse être autrement, Voldemort était un excellent étudiant de nature humaine. Si de tels attributs sans signification impressionnaient un homme, alors Voldemort l'utilisait pour son intérêt. Cependant, pour des gens comme lui et Lucius Malfoy, c'était inutile. Eux deux savaient déjà que le vrai pouvoir n'était pas trouvé dans les meubles.   
  
Son guide les salua bas tous les deux et s'en alla ensuite précipitamment.   
  
Comme le jeune partait, il y eut un tintement doux de chaînes venant d'une ombre près de la porte.   
  
Severus cligna des yeux. Comme il regardait fixement l'ombre, elle se précisa graduellement en un autre jeune homme - de peut-être dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. Il était enchaîné au mur et avait évidemment été battu et avait souffert de la faim. Cependant, ce qui stupéfiait Severus était le fait que le garçon était habillé comme un moldu. Voyant l'intérêt que Severus lui portait, le jeune se fourra plus profondément dans les ombres.   
  
Severus tira sa baguette, avec l'intention d'illuminer le coin plus entièrement.   
  
"Ne vous donnez pas cette peine," dit Lucius d'une voix traînante. "J'ai déjà regardé - il n'est rien de plus qu'un morveux moldu."   
  
"Si c'était vraiment le cas," répondit Severus dédaigneusement, "alors je doute qu'il serait enchaîné ici." Alors il ajouta pensivement, "En fait, je doute qu'il serait vivant du tout."   
  
Lucius renifla. "Peut-être", suggéra-t-il d'un ton faux, " que le maître a eu envie de vous faire un cadeau. Peut-être un petit jouet pour vos goûts pervertis ?"   
  
Severus rétrécit ses yeux vers son rival détesté. Cela avait été Lucius qui avait informé allègrement Voldemort du petit 'défaut' de son serviteur favori...   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
- Il y a dix-sept ans--   
  
Le Severus Rogue de dix-huit ans marchait à très grands pas le long des couloirs. Il avait été appelé aux pieds de son maître et il n'était jamais sage de faire attendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était arrivé pour trouver Lucius Malfoy souriant d'un air satisfait d'un côté et leur maître debout au centre de la pièce avec un froncement de sourcils sur son visage. Nerveusement, Severus s'agenouilla et courba la tête. Quel mensonge est-ce que Malfoy avait raconté à son propos cette fois-ci ? En fin de compte, il savait que cela n'importerait pas - son maître était trop intelligent pour se faire avoir par les petits stratagèmes de son rival.   
  
"Lucius me dit que vous êtes ouvertement homosexuel," lui dit Voldemort dans des tons soigneusement neutres.   
  
Étonné, Severus répondit, "Oui, Maître," et ensuite - abasourdi - il leva la tête et demanda sottement, "Est-ce important ?"   
  
Le regard de considération calculée sur le visage de Voldemort le choqua. "C'est un défaut," conclut finalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais alors il sourit pour le rassurer et ajouta, "mais seulement un petit, mon couteau - rien qui ne puisse pas être négligé à la lumière de vos autres dons."   
  
Ce fut à partir de ce moment que Severus commença à s'éloigner de l'influence de Voldemort. D'une façon critique, il s'examina, essayant de décider s'il était, en fait, imparfait. Il mit toute sa logique impartiale en jeu, essayant de se divorcer de ses émotions pour découvrir la raison des commentaires de son maître.   
  
Mais au lieu de cela, il commença à voir des défauts dans son maître.   
  
Voldemort était non seulement critique envers les homosexuels - il croyait aussi que les femmes convenaient peu aux positions d'autorité. Elles aussi, étaient 'imparfaites' à son avis - 'trop douces' et à qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance avec des décisions importantes. Il y avait des femmes associées aux Mangemorts - mais Voldemort semblait les considérer comme peu de plus que des animaux de compagnie utiles - et aucune d'elles ne portait la Marque Sombre. Severus - qui avait connu une ou deux femmes impitoyables et brillantes à l'école - trouvait que c'était une croyance absurde et une perte massive de talent.   
  
En privé, il commença à questionner l'opinion de Voldemort sur beaucoup de choses. Graduellement, il en vint à se rendre compte que les moldus n'étaient pas les polluants sous-humains qu'il avait été mené à croire qu'ils étaient. En fait, quand il en eut mis au point les mathématiques, il fut choqué de se rendre compte que sans l'afflux de 'sang de bourbe' dans le mélange génétique, la consanguinité parmi la population des sorciers aurait probablement endommagé un certain nombre de lignées significatives à ce jour.   
  
Après examen prudent, même les petits trucs de manipulation de Voldemort s'exposèrent à son inspection. Severus prit graduellement conscience de juste combien facilement sa moralité lui avait été enlevée - et combien soigneusement cela avait été fait. Il n'avait pas sauté du fait de sentir du mépris pour les moldus à jeter Endoloris et Adava Kedavra sur eux d'un pas facile. Au lieu de cela, Voldemort l'avait soigneusement conduit le long d'un chemin calculé d'incréments minuscules - chaque nouvelle action ou nouveau sortilège juste une fraction plus destructeur que le dernier - jusqu'à ce que l'utilisation finale des sortilèges impardonnables ne semble pas plus mauvaise que de tuer un chien bâtard pour empêcher le sang inférieur de revenir dans le patrimoine héréditaire.   
  
La première fois que cela le frappa qu'il avait torturé et assassiné des gens - pas des 'moldus', ou 'des animaux' - mais des maris et des femmes - des sœurs, des frères, des oncles, des tantes - des personnes humaines - Severus se précipita à la salle de bains et vomit le contenu entier de son estomac. Il continua vomir de la bile jusqu'à se demander s'il pourrait commencer à vomir du sang   
  
Les jours qui suivirent furent les pires dont il pouvait se souvenir. Il était rempli de haine de lui-même, mais n'osait pas laisser tomber sa façade extérieure d'indifférence froide. Si Voldemort découvrait ce qu'il pensait, sa vie serait mesurée en minutes - sinon pas en secondes.   
  
Il ne pouvait pas même partir, puisque la Marque Sombre permettrait toujours à son maître de l'appeler, ou de le trouver. Et pourtant en même temps, il ne pouvait plus vivre comme cela. A l'extérieur, il ressemblait au Mangemort qu'il était devenu, mais à l'intérieur il n'était plus l'un d'entre eux - et ne le serait jamais plus.   
  
Le suicide pourrait avoir été une possibilité, mais il considérait cela comme la sortie du lâche. Une honnêteté crue et douloureuse le forçait d'admettre qu'il avait tout loupé de la pire façon possible (autant pour son intelligence vantée) et il avait maintenant un devoir envers ceux qu'il avait tués d'essayer de rectifier cela. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais expier, mais il pourrait au moins essayer d'y mettre fin.   
  
Il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore à boire du veritaserum peu après.   
  
Il avait imaginé qu'être forcé à dire la vérité non vernie à son vieux Directeur serait épouvantable - et d'une certaine manière cela l'était. Il fondit en larmes plusieurs fois, déversant sa honte et son horreur dans les mots. Mais de quelque façon étrange, c'était aussi un soulagement. Une partie de lui avait très envie d'être punie - d'être jugé - et ce fut une surprise complète quand il découvrit soudainement qu'il se souciait en réalité de ce que le vieil homme pensait de lui. Le même Directeur qu'il avait autrefois dédaigné comme un vieil imbécile tremblant, se révélait maintenant comme le sorcier puissant et influent qu'il avait toujours été. Severus ne voulait pas qu'il ait honte de son ancien élève.   
  
Mais quand il parvint finalement à la fin des mots et des larmes, Dumbledore ne rageait pas contre lui, ni n'appela les Aurors comme Severus avait pensé qu'il pourrait le faire. Au lieu de cela, une paire d'yeux attristés, avec des ombres sombres derrière eux, le considéra tranquillement. Finalement, le Directeur dit, "Je suis désolé de t'avoir si terriblement fait défaut, Severus. Je regrette de ne pas avoir su. Si je l'avais - alors peut-être que tu ne devrais pas maintenant porter ce fardeau épouvantable pour le reste de ta vie."   
  
Confondu, Severus répondit, "Mais ... mais - je suis un Mangemort. N'écoutiez-vous pas ? Les choses que j'ai faites..."   
  
"Et pourtant," l'interrompit Dumbledore, "te voici. Quand tu as finalement compris la vérité, tu n'as pas essayé de la nier, de l'excuser, ou de partir en courant. Au lieu de cela, tu es venu à moi et y as fait face. Cela me dit que - au cœur - tu es un homme à la fois juste et moral. Un peu distant, peut-être - et pas un qui subisse volontiers les imbéciles - mais tout de même, un homme honnête - particulièrement envers toi-même. La personne avec laquelle il est le plus dur au monde d'être honnête est soi-même. Cela demanda un grand courage pour reconnaître une erreur si épouvantable - sans parler d'en accepter la responsabilité."   
  
Toujours bouche bée de choc, Severus pouvait seulement le regarder fixement et muettement.   
  
Dumbledore soupira et se pencha ensuite pour placer sa main sur le bras de Severus - directement sur la Marque Sombre exposée. "Severus", dit-il doucement, "Tu avais dix-sept ans - étais encore à l'école pour l'amour du ciel! Même maintenant, tu as seulement dix-huit ans! Avant Voldemort, quelle expérience avais-tu du monde ? De ses maux ? Tu n'avais même jamais vu un moldu - et connaissais à peine n'importe lequel des nés-moldus dans ta propre Maison! Tes parents sont tous les deux morts tandis que tu étais encore en première année. Comment aurais-tu pu savoir quelque chose d'autre que ce que ceux autour de toi t'apprenaient ? J'aurais dû me rendre compte que d'autres t'enseignaient des mensonges, quand nous aurions dû t'apprendre la vérité. C'est pourquoi je te présente des excuses pour t'avoir fait défaut." Il soupira et ajouta ensuite, "Les jeunes sont facilement menés par des personnes plus vieilles et plus mûres. J'aurais dû faire que tu aies eu quelqu'un de mieux que Voldemort à respecter."   
  
Severus tressaillit. Il avait été si arrogant - si sûr de son intelligence et de la stupidité des prétendus 'adultes' autour de lui. L'image de lui comme un imbécile impressionnable et innocent était un coup à n'importe quel lambeau d'ego qui lui restât. Et pourtant, quelque partie de lui était reconnaissante envers Dumbledore pour cette compréhension - pour croire que Severus avait simplement été un idiot, plutôt qu'un monstre total. Peut-être - en se souvenant des mots de Dumbledore - un jour ... Qu'il serait capable de se pardonner.   
  
Mais alors de nouveau - peut-être que non.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
- Présent--   
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Severus ?" fit la voix fausse de Malfoy encore une fois. "Le moldu n'est pas à votre goût ?" Et l'insinuation suggestive sur le dernier mot contenait des notes vraiment offensantes.   
  
Calmement, Severus répondit, "Je ne le saurais pas, Lucius - je ne remarque pas vraiment autant les moldus - à la différence de vous, on dirait. Juste combien soigneusement le regardiez-vous ?"   
  
Severus avait toujours soupçonné que Malfoy pourrait avoir quelque tendance vague vers ses propres préférences. Cela expliquerait les tentatives infinies de l'autre homme d'insulter sa sexualité. Ce n'était certainement pas parce que de telles insultes avaient n'importe quel effet sur lui. D'autre part, elles servaient de rappel constant à Voldemort que Severus était 'imparfait' et donc pas tout à fait aussi digne de la faveur du Seigneur des Ténèbres que certains de ses autres serviteurs - comme Lucius lui-même. Alors peut-être qu'il avait tort dans sa supposition...   
  
Lucius choisit d'ignorer sa remarque précédente et fit au lieu de cela le commentaire : "Une telle pitié que vous ne dussiez jamais connaître les joies de paternité, Severus. Drago nous rejoindra l'année prochaine vous savez-"   
  
"Oh ?" l'interrompit Severus, "J'avais pensé entendre une rumeur selon laquelle cela allait être cette année. Mais alors, Drago est toujours à l'école je suppose..."   
  
Le visage de Lucius s'obscurcit au rappel de sa rencontre avec le Mage de Guerre. "Les liens entre père et fils sont puissants," siffla-t-il. "Comment allez vous vous débrouiller quand Drago joindra sa magie à la mienne pour se tenir à mes côtés ? Vous devez avoir remarqué comme cela plaît au Seigneur des Ténèbres est quand il voit les enfants de ses serviteurs actuels portés en avant pour recevoir la Marque. C'est une telle pitié qu'il sache que vous n'apporterez jamais un tel enfant devant lui."   
  
"Nous servons tous de notre propre façon," lui sourit Severus d'un air satisfait, "et je comprends tout à fait pourquoi vous vous sentez contraint de faire tant de l'enfant que vous avez. Après tout, un morveux décharné après seize ans de mariage est à peine mieux que ma propre contribution aux générations futures. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucius - des problèmes matrimoniaux ? Peut-être que vous feriez mieux de demander conseil aux Weasley. Ils ne semblent pas avoir quelque problème que ce soit à éparpiller des sangs-purs partout."   
  
Lucius eut soudain l'air de pouvoir en réalité saisir sa baguette, quand soudain il se calma et un petit sourire satisfait correspondant apparut sur son visage. "Comme vous dites, Severus - nous servons tous à de notre propre façon - et puisque votre ... goût ... écarte la possibilité d'une forme de service, alors il est bon de savoir qu'au moins il peut être employé pour ... d'autres devoirs ...."   
  
Severus fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas bon. Lucius était trop suffisant pour mentir. Voldemort avait évidemment projeté quelque chose pour lui - et l'autre homme savait ce que c'était. Le fait que cela impliquait ses préférences sexuelles remplissait Severus d'effroi. Leur maître avait à peu près ignoré son petit 'défaut' après que Lucius l'ait signalé il y a toutes ces années. Pourquoi cela importerait-il maintenant ?   
  
"Lucius." Soudainement les tons lisses, glacials de Voldemort remplirent la pièce - suivis rapidement par le sens accablant de sa présence et de son pouvoir, comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparut à côté d'eux.   
  
Immédiatement, tous les deux Mangemorts tombèrent à genoux.   
  
Les chaînes cliquetèrent derrière eux comme le moldu tremblait de crainte.   
  
"Toujours à asticoter Severus après tout ce temps ?" se renseigna Voldemort avec un regard amusé dans la direction de Malfoy. "Vous savez que mon couteau coupe le mieux avec sa langue," et Voldemort passa une main de propriétaire légèrement au-dessus de la tête baissée de Severus. "Cela ne me sert pas, Lucius, que mes serviteurs se battent entre eux."   
  
"Mes excuses, Maître," répondit humblement Malfoy. "Je vis seulement pour vous servir."   
  
"Veillez à le faire," vint l'avertissement léger.   
  
Lucius resta silencieux.   
  
Du coin de ses yeux baissés, Severus observa les robes de Voldemort tourbillonner au loin vers une chaise simple mais solide. Une fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis, il leur était permis de lever leurs têtes pour le regarder.   
  
Quand lui et Lucius levèrent finalement les yeux, Severus s'assura prudemment que son expression ne le trahissait pas. La parodie épuisée pâle d'un homme qui était assise devant lui ne pouvait pas être reconnue comme le sorcier beau et charmant à qui il avait d'abord juré allégeance. Il était adapté que le corps de l'homme reflète finalement son âme - mais quelque partie de Severus subissait toujours un mal morne quand il considérait la forme présente de Voldemort et se rappelait le passé. En vérité, ce n'était pas tant la perte de l'aspect de son maître qui le peinait, comme c'était la perte de l'homme qu'il avait autrefois admiré et respecté - un homme qui n'avait jamais vraiment existé, sauf dans l'imagination de Severus.   
  
Mais cela faisait toujours mal de le regarder et que cette perte lui soit rappelée.   
  
Voldemort le regardait étroitement. Soigneusement, Severus permit à son masque vide habituel de glisser juste un peu. Un élargissement léger de ses yeux, couplé avec une baisse minuscule de ses épaules et l'adoucissement de quelques muscles faciaux, causa l'apparition d'une faible note d'adoration. Alors il retourna rapidement à son expression typiquement neutre, comme pour essayer de dissimuler un écart momentané.   
  
Un demi-sourire heureux apparut sur le visage de Voldemort. Intérieurement, Severus eut un soupir de soulagement. Mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres - avec ou sans mots - était une affaire au mieux délicate. Il espérait qu'il venait de réussir à rassurer de nouveau Voldemort sur sa fidélité ininterrompue.   
  
"Severus," s'adressa à lui le Seigneur des Ténèbres , "Lucius m'a apporté quelques nouvelles très intéressantes."   
  
Silencieusement, Severus fit glisser ses yeux de côté vers l'autre homme avant de retourner un regard fixe et neutre à son maître. Sans mots, il utilisa son expression pour transmettre son doute quant à la véracité de quoi que Lucius ait pu dire. Le visage de Voldemort prit une nuance amusée. Lucius détestait le fait que Severus puisse communiquer avec son maître de cette façon silencieuse. En effet, la raison principale pour laquelle Severus le faisait du tout, était pour la joie d'irriter le sorcier à côté de lui - un fait, que Voldemort connaissait très bien.   
  
"Dois-je vous rappeler votre devoir aussi, Severus ?" lui demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres - toujours légèrement amusé.   
  
Severus laissa tomber ses yeux docilement avant de répondre, "Non Maître." La forte envie folle de se plaindre que Lucius avait commencé traversa son esprit. Il passait évidemment bien trop de temps avec ces morveux que Dumbledore appelait des élèves.   
"Mmm," réfléchit Voldemort - pas dupé pendant une seconde par la contrition apparente de ses deux serviteurs. "Lucius", commença-t-il après un moment, "répétez l'information de votre fils pour l'avantage de Severus."   
  
Severus fut momentanément effrayé. Quelle information utile pouvait avoir Drago ? Le Maître de Potions était toujours prudent de maintenir l'impression qu'il était un Mangemort dévoué devant tous les élèves - particulièrement ceux de Serpentard. Anxieusement, il essaya de se souvenir s'il avait pu faire une faute récemment. Mais, non - si Voldemort l'avait soupçonné, il aurait été sous Endoloris et veritaserum longtemps avant cela.   
  
"Maître," commença Lucius avec un petit sourire satisfait mal dissimulé en direction de Severus, "mon fils, Drago, a rapporté que le Mage de Guerre connu sous le nom de Ash semble partager la préférence de Severus en partenaires sexuels. Il rapporte aussi que l'homme a pris un intérêt plutôt ... intense… dans le Maître de Potions de l'école. En fait, Drago dit que c'est connaissance commune que le mage ne peut pas sembler arracher ses yeux de lui."   
  
"Est-ce vrai, Severus ?" s'enquit Voldemort.   
  
Severus ne considéra pas même mentir. Il était si étonné par la tournure de la conversation, que Voldemort aurait noté son hésitation immédiatement. "Oui, Maître," dit-il simplement.   
  
"Oh," sourit Voldemort. Étrangement assez, il semblait en fait heureux de cette nouvelle.   
"Il s'est approché de vous, alors ?"   
  
"Vendredi dernier au soir," confirma Severus.   
  
"Et quelle réponse lui avez-vous donnée ?" demanda Voldemort avec une douce intensité comme il se penchait en avant.   
  
"Aucune à ce jour, Maître," répondit Severus sincèrement. Il avait eu l'intention de décliner l'offre - mais étant donné l'intérêt actuel de Voldemort, il n'était pas sur le point de le reconnaître. Alors au lieu de cela, il ajouta, "Je ne savais pas quelle réponse pourrait servir le mieux vos intérêts."   
  
"Excellent," dit Voldemort comme il se penchait en arrière dans sa chaise de nouveau.   
"Voyez-vous, Lucius, comme même le défaut de mon couteau peut être tourné à mon avantage ?" Alors - s'adressant encore une fois à Severus - il ajouta, "J'ai été sage de vouloir vous permettre de rester sans enfants."   
  
"Maître ?" demanda Severus dans une confusion étonnée.   
  
Voldemort rit de lui. "Alors cela vous a échappé, Severus ? Étant donné la nature de votre faiblesse, je suis à peine étonné." Severus permit à son manque de compréhension de se montrer. Voldemort rit de nouveau. "Quel âge pensez-vous que j'aie, mon couteau ?" demanda-t-il, amusé.  
  
Toujours confondu, Severus répondit, "Je ne l'ai jamais calculé, Maître." Plus vieux que lui, certainement - mais nulle part près de l'âge de Dumbledore.   
  
"J'étais un sorcier adulte avant même que vous ne soyez né," lui dit Voldemort. "À la différence de mes contemporains, cependant, l'âge ne m'affaiblira jamais - la mort ne me revendiquera jamais. C'est une joie particulière, mon couteau, de regarder vos ennemis se faner en vieux imbéciles tremblant. Il est malheureux que je sois trop impatient pour vraiment en apprécier l'effet." Voldemort fit une pause pour considérer les deux hommes à genoux devant lui. "Mais alors, mes ennemis ne sont pas les seuls à passer dans l'histoire avant moi. Mes serviteurs, aussi, m'abandonnent pour embrasser la mort - quelque peu plus tôt que d'autres, bien sûr - mais tous à temps."   
  
Severus avait un soupçon désagréable et insidieux quant à où cette explication était dirigée. Il y avait une sensation légèrement écœurante dans la fosse de son estomac.   
"Il n'est jamais sage d'ignorer l'avenir, Severus," lui dit Voldemort. "Peu de temps avant que vous et Lucius ne soyez venus à mon attention, j'ai perdu un de mes favoris aux Aurors. Il avait été un de mes meilleurs serviteurs - puissant, intelligent et d'une lignée longue et pure. Le jour d'après, un autre de mes Mangemorts a apporté son enfant devant moi pour recevoir ma Marque. Cet homme - tandis que digne de sa place - ne m'était en aucun cas aussi utile ou agréable que celui que j'avais perdu. Mon serviteur mort n'avait aucun descendant. Était-ce probable que l'enfant d'un homme moindre puisse l'égaler ?"   
Voldemort renifla son mépris pour cette idée avant de continuer. "Devais-je, alors, permettre à la chance - à la chance - de dicter les capacités de mes serviteurs futurs ?" Avec une chiquenaude froide de ses doigts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres indiqua son rejet de l'idée. "Je pense pas," conclut-il .   
  
"Et ensuite," sourit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, "une nouvelle génération est venue à moi. Lucius ..." et il tourna des yeux heureux sur l'autre homme, "fut le premier de vos camarades d'âge à montrer une telle promesse. Comme mon serviteur perdu, lui aussi, exerce de la magie puissante - et son sang est pur et propre. Il possède un esprit supérieur et le statut social de sa famille a augmenté sa capacité naturelle de manipuler et dominer ceux autour de lui. Il s'est prouvé être à la fois de valeur et utile plusieurs fois."   
  
Severus pouvait pratiquement sentir Lucius s'enorgueillir sous les commentaires de Voldemort.   
  
"Mais bien sûr," ajouta Voldemort, "ses défauts m'étaient évidents dès le début." A genoux à côté de lui, la respiration de Malfoy s'accrocha soudain, avant de devenir délibérément lente et régulière. "Mon Lucius," expliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, "-avec son affinité naturelle pour la politique - est bien trop ambitieux. Si je le permettais, il réunirait ses propres disciples - en volant même parmi mes moindres serviteurs. Je dois constamment lui rappeler sa place." Avec un soupir de léger regret, Voldemort ajouta, "je ne le blâme pas pour cela, bien sûr. C'est simplement sa nature. Pourtant je trouve toujours cela ennuyeux de temps en temps."   
  
"Et peu après," sourit Voldemort froidement, "vous êtes venu à moi...." Les yeux rouges à demi-fermés se concentrèrent intensément sur le visage de Severus. "Vous aussi, étiez puissant - pur - et vous possédiez un esprit à concurrencer même les meilleurs de mes autres domestiques. Comme Lucius, vous êtes rapidement monté en grade - laissant crainte et obéissance dans votre sillage. Pourtant, il vous manquait l'envie de Lucius d'avoir des disciples. Même maintenant, vous n'avez aucun désir de régner - et même si vous en veniez à le désirer - vous manquer du don pour le faire. Vous étiez le serviteur parfait. Parfait ..." et la voix de Voldemort s'estompa de regret.   
  
"Peut-être que maintenant, mon couteau - mon couteau pointu - comprendrez-vous pourquoi j'ai été si déçu quand Lucius a révélé votre faiblesse," lui dit Voldemort. "J'avais de tels plans pour vous - pour votre avenir..." Silencieusement, Severus remerciait Dieu, le destin et même Lucius Malfoy, pour le fait que Voldemort ait découvert son 'défaut' il y a toutes ces années. S'il avait su alors ce qu'il savait maintenant, il aurait prit une pleine page de publicité dans la Gazette du Sorcier, annonçant son orientation sexuelle au monde.   
  
"Mais à la réflexion," disait Voldemort, "ce n'était pas si un grand échec. Après tout, il y a des potions - des sorts - qui peuvent être employés pour surmonter une telle faiblesse." Severus supprima un frisson. "Et même avec ce défaut, vous êtes toujours tellement près d'être le serviteur parfait." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit une pause un instant. Alors presque négligemment, il ajouta, "j'ai fait faire quelque recherche sur votre condition à un point. J'avais pensé à vous faire cadeau d'un remède. Mais il semble que l'idiote communauté médicale ne sache pas même ce qui cause cela - sans parler de comment le guérir. Et vous êtes de bien trop de valeur pour risquer d'être endommagé par des expérimentations."   
  
"En plus," conclut le Seigneur des Ténèbres, "il n'est pas plus probable que vos descendants héritent de votre faiblesse qu'un autre enfant, alors il est peu probable que votre échec affecte mes serviteurs futurs."   
  
Severus sentit ses yeux s'élargir involontairement à l'utilisation du présent par Voldemort. Sûrement qu'il ne voulait pas dire...   
  
Voldemort rit de nouveau. "Oh, Severus," dit-il avec une note peu habituelle d'affection dans sa voix, "Ne vous est-il vraiment jamais arrivé de penser que de tous ceux qui sont les plus proches de moi, vous êtes le seul sans femme et sans enfant ?"   
  
Et bien, non - il n'y avait jamais pensé . Bien que, rétrospectivement - et étant donné ses soupçons quant à Lucius - il aurait probablement dû le faire.   
  
"Ceux parmi les rangs inférieurs," lui dit Voldemort, "peuvent choisir quiconque ils souhaitent, tant que la femme n'est pas une sang de bourbe et est capable de porter des enfants." Il ne mentionna pas même de femme moldue, puisque - pour un Mangemort - cette option était impensable. "Et par la naissance de chaque génération successive," continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, "tous mes Mangemorts continueront à me servir au long des longs siècles à venir." Un sourire mince tira le coin des lèvres pâles de Voldemort comme il ajouta, "Il me plaît énormément d'accueillir de tels enfants à mon service - puisqu'ils viennent à moi en sachant déjà ce que l'on attend d'eux et obéissant à mes vœux."   
  
Alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit une pause et une main d'araignée caressa distraitement le bras de sa chaise. "Mais pour des comme vous et Lucius," dit-il aux deux hommes devant lui, "il n'est pas suffisant que vous vous mariiez simplement. Vos enfants doivent être assez forts - assez puissants - pour avoir la capacité de me servir aussi bien que - si non mieux que - vous le faites. On ne peut pas permettre aux familles inférieures de diluer vos lignées." Alors Voldemort ajouta, "Même les enfants filles me sont utiles quand elles portent le sang d'un père puissant. L'enfant Parkinson fera un mariage approprié pour le jeune Drago quand le temps viendra."   
  
Personnellement, Severus était de l'avis que si quoi que ce soit ferait que Drago refuse de devenir Mangemort, c'était savoir que Voldemort s'attendait à ce qu'il épouse Pansy Parkinson. La fille était une intrigante naturelle qui aimait manipuler les gens pour son avantage personnel. Drago n'était pas le genre de personne qui supporterait d'être contrôlé par sa femme. Pensivement, Severus classa au loin cette pensée pour la considérer dans le futur. Cela pourrait être utile de faire savoir qu jeune M. Malfoy ce que Voldemort avait projeté pour lui.   
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait de nouveau - cette fois directement à Severus. "Seulement vous, mon couteau," disait-il, "devez encore me fournir un héritier - et la décision de retarder cette exigence n'a pas été prise à la légère."  
  
Savoir que Voldemort pensait que son mariage avait simplement été 'retardé' ne faisait rien pour aider à calmer l'estomac de Severus.   
  
"Il m'est venu à l'esprit," continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, "qu'il pourrait venir un temps où il serait utile d'avoir quelqu'un avec vos … préférences ... parmi mes serviteurs. Plusieurs fois, la séduction d'un simple sorcier ou d'une sorcière a rapporté de l'information de valeur et importante, où des sorts plus évidents et des potions pourraient avoir été découverts. Et puis il y a ceux parmi nos ennemis qui ont le même défaut que vous-même - et certains d'entre eux tiennent des positions d'importance clef. Le fait que vous ayez permis que votre faiblesse devienne de connaissance publique a seulement rendu ma décision plus facile."   
  
Alors, étonnamment, Voldemort rit de nouveau. "Et maintenant voyez!" se vanta-t-il, "Voyez comme ma patience est récompensée! J'ai un serviteur qui est en position d'apprendre les secrets d'un Mage de Guerre!"   
  
Animé par la pensée de revendiquer un tel pouvoir pour lui, Voldemort se pencha rapidement vers Severus. Avec une main ouverte devant lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres siffla, "Vous encouragerez le Mage de Guerre dans son engouement, Severus! Rendez-le votre amant! Faites-lui vous faire confiance - faites-le vous aimer! L'amour rend aveugle - même les mages - et vous êtes un Maître en Potions." Alors la main ouverte se serra soudainement en un poing serré. "Je veux que vous le possédiez! Employez toutes vos compétences pour le lier à vous!"   
  
Son esprit reculant de dégoût, Severus réussit néanmoins à demander, "Une fois qu'il sera mien, Maître - que me ferez-vous faire de lui ?"   
  
Avec un sourire cruel, Voldemort se redressa. "Je veux que vous m'apportiez le secret de magie sans baguette," dit-il carrément.   
  
Severus fut déconcerté. Autant qu'il le savait, il n'y avait aucun secret - simplement un moyen de penser différent et utiliser la même magie en soi. Voldemort attrapa sa surprise et se moqua de lui. "Pensiez-vous vraiment," demanda-t-il, "que c'était simplement une question de vous imaginer être une des créatures moins qu'humaines qui peuplent notre monde ?" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit un bruit ironique. "Comme si," continua-t-il avec le mépris, "il était possible pour un homme de soudainement penser comme un animal - même des intelligents comme les gobelins ou elfes. Non, mon couteau - ce n'est rien de plus qu'un mensonge que les mages ont répandu à travers le monde pour protéger leur pouvoir - un pouvoir que j'ai l'intention d'avoir pour moi!"   
  
Severus savait qu'il avait des ennuis maintenant. Tandis qu'il était à peine possible qu'il y ait en réalité quelque truc secret pour la magie sans baguette, le refus de Voldemort d'accepter que les non-humains puissent être aussi sensibles et intelligents que des sorciers, lui disait qu'il n'y en avait probablement pas. Il était beaucoup plus probable qu'à quelque point le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait essayé d'apprendre la magie d'un non-humain et que son échec l'ait fait conclure que s'il ne pouvait pas le faire, alors simplement personne d'autre ne le pourrait. Cela, à son tour, l'aurait convaincu que l'explication acceptée quant aux capacités d'un mage était un mensonge.   
  
Tout cela signifiait que Severus était destiné à échouer à cette mission, peu importe ce qu'il faisait.   
  
Voldemort ne supportait pas bien l'échec.   
  
Ainsi, Severus fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Il joua pour gagner du temps dans l'espoir que soit lui soit Dumbledore puissent inventer quelque chose plus tard.   
  
"Maître," commença-t-il sans à-coup, "je suis confiant de pouvoir faire comme vous avez commandé, mais je dois humblement prier votre patience à cet égard. Cela peut me prendre quelque temps pour-"   
  
"Pourquoi ?" interrompit Voldemort.   
  
Sans à-coup, Severus releva sa manche gauche. "Je suis vôtre, Maître - et Marqué comme tel. Le mage ne sait pas cela et a montré une certaine …aversion ... aux Mangemorts. Je devrai trouver un moyen de contourner ce problème. Aussi," ajouta-t-il, "il se peut que les mages aient la capacité de résister aux potions et sorts habituels . Je devrai faire attention de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons avant d'être certain de ma prise sur lui." Alors Severus conclut, "Et bien sûr, il ne serait pas sage d'attirer l'attention de Dumbledore en développant un rapport anormalement rapide."   
  
Voldemort considéra cela. "Vos points sont bien posés," permit-il finalement. "Vous pouvez avoir le temps que vous désirez." Alors il rétrécit ses yeux - les pupilles fendues apparaissant comme de fines lignes noires sur du rouge. "Mais je m'attends à être informé de vos progrès, Severus," siffla-t-il - signifiant qu'il ferait mieux d'y avoir des progrès.   
"Et je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous abusiez de ma patience infiniment!"   
  
Severus inclina la tête en reconnaissance.   
  
De là, Voldemort tourna son attention à l'emplacement d'un Harry Potter. Il lui déplaisait énormément que l'enfant qu'il détestait tant ait d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à disparaître.   
  
Pour le moment, du moins, Severus pouvait apprécier écouter Lucius marmonner son échec à localiser le garçon. "Maître", disait Lucius, "personne au Ministère ne sait où il est. Vos gens," et Severus sourit presque - d'habitude Lucius disait ' nos gens ' - "au gouvernement et les Aurors cherchent toujours, mais-"   
  
"Assez!" hurla Voldemort. "Endoloris!" Et Lucius se tordit immédiatement à l'agonie sur le sol - trop contordu pour faire plus que de pleurnicher et de gargouiller d'un air impuissant.   
  
Observant impartialement, Severus se trouva penser que pour un homme censément intelligent, Lucius était de temps en temps un peu idiot. Il y avait des moyens de livrer de mauvaises nouvelles pour qu'elles ne sonnent pas tout à fait autant comme un échec.   
Voldemort relâcha Malfoy - qui resta haletant sur le carrelage - et se tourna vers son autre serviteur. "J'ai confiance, Severus, que vous avez de meilleures nouvelles ?"   
  
"Oui, Maître," répondit-il . "Je peux vous dire que la disparition du garçon n'a certainement pas été projetée par Dumbledore et qu'il n'est pas caché à l'école."   
  
"Vous en êtes certain ?"   
  
"Oui, Maître. Dumbledore lui-même est allé chez les parents moldus du garçon et a utilisé un sortilège de mémoire sur eux pour découvrir ce qui était arrivé. Je sais maintenant quand et où le garçon a disparu et aussi les circonstances dans lesquelles c'est arrivé." Alors, méchamment, il ajouta, "Peut-être qu'avec cette information, Lucius aura plus de succès dans sa recherche." Severus savait que ce ne serait pas, bien sûr, le cas, mais s'il pouvait lever les espérances de Voldemort, alors ce serait juste autant pire pour l'autre Mangemort quand il échouerait à les remplir.   
  
Considérant la tâche impossible qui venait juste d'être assignée à Severus grâce à l'interférence de Lucius, il ne sentait absolument aucun scrupule à retourner la faveur.   
  
Peu de temps après cela, l'entrevue vint à sa fin et Severus et Lucius - qui avait réussi à regagner sa position à genoux - courbèrent leurs têtes comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva de sa chaise. Quelques secondes plus tard, le sens de subjugation de sa présence magique s'éteignit et ils furent seuls de nouveau.   
  
Severus se leva gracieusement sur ses pieds. Ses genoux lui faisaient mal et il voulait désespérément s'asseoir, mais il était damné s'il montrait jamais de faiblesse devant Malfoy.   
  
Lucius lui-même ne se leva pas même sur ses pieds plutôt que de se tirer du sol. Il chancela même un peu après s'être redressé. Mais alors, le Sort de Doloris avait tendance à avoir cet effet - comme Severus ne le savait que trop bien.   
  
Ils se considérèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques moments - tous deux reconnaissant le fait que cela aurait facilement pu être Severus titubant sur place, plutôt que Lucius. Cela avait été ainsi par le passé et serait probablement de nouveau à l'avenir. Et il n'y avait aucune fin au nombre de fois où ils avaient été tous deux sous Doloris avant la fin de l'entrevue. A cela, sinon rien d'autre, ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Aucune pensée d'aide ne traverserait jamais l'un ou l'autre esprit, mais quand il s'agissait de la colère de Voldemort - chacun savait exactement ce que l'autre subissait, parce que la punition était la même pour tous.   
  
Dans ce moment particulier de compréhension, Severus demanda soudain, "Vous a-t-il donné une liste de noms ? Ou est-ce que Narcissa était votre seule option ?"   
  
Pendant une seconde, il sembla que la surprise et les effets lents du sortilège de Doloris pourraient en réalité lui fournir une réponse - et Severus était authentiquement curieux.   
Mais alors Lucius se reprit.   
  
"Amusez vous avec le Mage de Guerre, petit couteau," se moqua-t-il . "Ce sera la dernière fois que vous pourrez satisfaire votre 'faiblesse'. Après cela, il semblerait que notre Maître vous donnera une expérience personnelle avec laquelle répondre à cette question." Et ensuite il redressa ses robes et sortit à grands pas de la pièce.   
  
Grimaçant de dégoût à l'idée, Severus murmura, "Je crains bien que vous ayez raison..." Il lissa soigneusement ses robes en préparation pour son propre départ, quand une voix faible appela : "Ce ... ce n'est pas - pas un déf-défaut, vous savez."   
  
Le moldu.   
  
Severus avait complètement oublié le jeune homme enchaîné dans le coin.   
Curieux, mais circonspect, il s'approcha du moldu inconnu et obscurci. "Et qu'en sauriez-vous ?" demanda-t-il dédaigneusement.   
  
"Je ... j'ai ... avais des… a-amis ... qui étaient..."   
  
"En effet ?" Severus inclina sa tête de curiosité. "Et que, dites-moi, faites-vous ici ?" Il n'attendait pas de réponse, puisque Voldemort expliquait rarement quoi que ce soit à ses prisonniers - et ne s'abaisserait jamais à parler avec un moldu. La question de Severus avait surtout été dirigée vers lui-même, avec la pensée que quelqu'un en cet endroit devait savoir pourquoi le garçon était ici.   
  
Mais étonnamment, le jeune homme répondit pour lui.   
  
"Il ... il veut que ... Que j'explique des ch-choses..."   
  
Les sourcils de Severus montèrent en flèche. "Que diable un moldu pourrait-il savoir qu'un sorcier - en particulier un d'aussi puissant que mon Maître - voudrait avoir d' 'expliqué' ?" Voldemort avait-il vraiment parlé à cet enfant ? Ou le garçon lui mentait-il?   
  
Le garçon en question puait la crainte, le sang séché et ses propres déchets. Dans sa condition présente, Severus doutait assez qu'il puisse mentir avec succès à qui que ce soit. Il pouvait à peine parler sans bégayer.   
  
Le moldu déglutit au ton dur de Severus. "Je ... j'étudiais- à l'u-université ... la physique - la c-chimie..." Severus fronça les sourcils. Il savait vaguement de quoi il s'agissait. Pourquoi Voldemort serait-il intéressé par eux, cependant ? "Q-quelque chose est arrivé ..." Ajouta le garçon. "Une. .. une expérience ... je - je ne sais pas... Cela é-était étrange.   
Je je l'ai dit aux g-gens... Ils ne m'ont pas c-cru. Alors i-il est venu..."   
  
"Curieux..." Réfléchit Severus. Mais le moldu n'avait pas fini...   
  
"Je ne s-savais rien des sorciers. ... S-savais pas.... Mais m-maintenant - maintenant je pense que c-ce qui est arrivé ... que c'était de la m-magie..."   
  
Les yeux de Severus s'élargirent. Magie! Un moldu qui avait fait de la magie ?! Mais les moldus n'avaient pas de magie innée eux-mêmes. Cela signifiait - Dieu, cela signifiait que ce moldu aurait pu tombé par hasard sur un moyen d'avoir accès à une source extérieure de magie par la science moldue!   
  
Severus n'était pas un imbécile. Le monde sorcier pouvait être parfaitement capable de se protéger des armes nucléaires et des autres inventions moldues, mais d'une bombe magique ? - ou même d'une source de magie qui pourrait être exploitée en utilisant des gadgets de moldus ? La pensée de quelque baguette moldue qui pourrait jeter sort après sort sans fatiguer le sorcier l'employant, était terrifiante. Soudainement Severus eut la vision d'une armée de Mangemorts qui ne s'épuiseraient jamais et pourraient continuer à jeter des sorts jusqu'à ce que leurs adversaires ne tombent d'épuisement.   
  
Il considéra sérieusement tuer ce moldu séance tenante. Une telle action pourrait très bien le faire tuer comme le garçon quand Voldemort le découvrirait - mais le risque si cet enfant vivait...   
  
Mais non, il ne pouvait pas juger si le meurtre du garçon valait sa vie. Et le temps lui manquait - Voldemort pourrait revenir...   
  
"Savez-vous ce que vous avez fait ?" demanda-t-il. "Pourriez-vous le refaire ?"   
  
"N-non," balbutia le garçon. "Je ne s-sais pas ...c-c'était un accident ... cela pourrait prendre des années..."   
  
Assez bon. Il laisserait le garçon vivre - pour le moment. Mais il serait prudent d'en découvrir plus sur lui. Severus n'avait pas le temps pour un entretien prolongé, mais il y avait un renseignement qui lui dirait probablement beaucoup à propos d'un moldu qui manquait d'une université quelque part - "Quel-est votre nom, garçon ?" demanda-t-il.   
"R-Robert," répondit le garçon, "Robert T-Thomas."   
  
Severus tira sa baguette et observa le moldu se contracter loin de lui. "Ne vous inquiétez pas," lui dit Severus, "je dois juste m'assurer que vous ne parlerez à personne de notre petite conversation."   
  
"Oubliette."   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Il était bien passé minuit lorsque Severus revint finalement à Poudlard. Avec lassitude, il se dirigea vers les quartiers privés de Dumbledore. Il savait que le Directeur serait encore éveillé - s'inquiétant probablement pour lui, autant qu'attendant qu'il fasse son rapport.   
Ce fut avec gratitude que Severus se trouva bientôt installé dans un des fauteuils confortables d'Albus, avec du thé chaud dans ses mains et les biscuits inévitables à côté de lui. Par droit, il savait qu'il aurait dû avoir faim, mais la pensée de quoi que ce soit de plus que le thé calmant dans son estomac était écœurante.   
  
Albus l'observa avec souci, mais savait qu'il ne fallait pas offrir de sympathie indésirable ou de mots inutiles d'appui.   
  
Finalement, le Directeur soupira et se versa une tasse de thé. "Je suppose," dit-il calmement, "que tout s'est bien passé, puisque vous ne souffrez à l'évidence pas des répercussions du sort Doloris cette fois-ci."   
  
Severus le regarda curieusement.   
  
"Votre tasse de thé ne tremble pas," offrit Albus comme explication.   
  
"Oh," répondit-il, regardant vers le bas ses mains stables.   
  
Albus attendit qu'il commence et Severus prit un moment pour organiser ses pensées. La première chose qu'il rapporta fut la nouvelle du garçon moldu et sa menace potentielle. Albus eut l'air convenablement grave quand Severus expliqua la possibilité qu'un moldu ait trouvé une façon d'avoir accès à quelque source inconnue de magie. Le Directeur nota dûment le nom du jeune homme et assura Severus qu'ils sauraient bientôt tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Robert Thomas et sa recherche.   
  
Juste avant qu'ils ne passent au reste du rapport de Severus, le Directeur fit le commentaire : "Je pense avoir quelques contacts moldus qui pourraient nous être utiles à cet égard."   
  
C'était la première fois que Severus entendait parler de moldus dans le réseau d'informateurs d'Albus. Mais alors, il supposa que c'était logique quand on y pensait. Les moldus étaient bien plus nombreux que les sorciers et si Voldemort prenait le dessus, ce seraient les moldus qui souffriraient le plus. Le Directeur avait toujours été ferme dans sa croyance que les gens avaient le droit de faire face à leurs ennemis s'ils le pouvaient. Jamais Voldemort, avec son imagination la plus folle, ne pourrait prévoir qu'Albus puisse utiliser des moldus contre lui. Cela, en soi, leur donnait un avantage.   
  
Alors - après s'être occupé de l'information la plus importante - Severus décrivit brièvement ses ordres en ce qui concernait le Mage de Guerre et la découverte résultante du programme eugénique personnel de Voldemort. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, même le thé calmant n'aidait pas son estomac affligé et Albus semblait se sentir aussi mal que lui.   
  
"Croiser les sorciers..." Albus frissonna. "Réduire ses propres disciples à un tel niveau..."   
  
"Nous sommes peu plus que des esclaves pour Voldemort," lui rappela Severus .   
"J'aurais vraiment dû voir cela plus tôt..."   
  
"Je doute d'une façon ou d'une autre," répondit Albus, "que qui que ce soit ait pu prévoir être traité comme un cheval de valeur au haras."   
  
"La plupart d'entre eux ne le comprendront même jamais," acquiesça Severus. "Pour la majorité, la pression sur eux semblera la même chose que leurs familles et le monde attendent d'eux en général : mariez-vous et ayez des enfants. Seuls les échelons supérieurs sont contrôlés assez fermement pour vraiment le remarquer - et beaucoup d'entre eux seront contents si cela signifie que le nom de leur famille et leur prestige resteront intact."   
  
"Je sais," soupira Albus. "Et pourtant, cela m'horrifie de penser ce que cela pourrait signifier si les enfants le découvraient. Se voir dit que vous étiez simplement un devoir! - partie d'un programme de multiplication conçu pour gonfler les rangs des Mangemorts de Voldemort! Il a prévu leurs vies avant même qu'ils ne soient nés et il a l'intention qu'il n'aient rien à dire à propos de ces vies du tout."   
  
Severus fit un son ironique. "Beaucoup de familles de sang-pur pratiquent toujours les mariages arrangés," se moqua-t-il, "et leurs parents leur disent que faire et qui voir, pour la plus grande partie de leurs vies. Je ne réussis pas à voir de différence significative, à part qu'un enfant servirait Voldemort, tandis qu'un autre servirait sa famille." Après un moment de réflexion, il ajouta, "Mais aussi, beaucoup de parents se soucient authentiquement de leurs petits monstres, indépendamment de qui leur conjoint est."   
  
Albus sourit. "Vous dites que vous les méprisez, Severus, pourtant je suis certain que vous n'êtes pas sérieux en le disant."   
  
Severus ne fit que le regarder.   
  
"Et bien," amenda Albus , "je suis certain que vous n'êtes pas entièrement sérieux. Vous feriez un bon père."   
  
"Malheureusement," répondit Severus d'un ton aigre, "il semblerait que Voldemort soit d'accord avec vous."   
  
Albus s'étrangla presque avec son thé.   
  
"Oh, oui," continua Severus, "ne l'ai-je pas mentionné ? Il a toute les intentions de me marier dès que j'en aurai fini avec ma petite incursion dans la chambre à coucher de notre Mage de Guerre local. Apparemment," termina-t-il, "je suis bien trop utile pour qu'on me permette de rester sans enfants. Mes descendants sont destinés à le servir jusqu'à la fin des temps."   
  
Albus eut l'air peiné.   
  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas," l'assura Severus, "il est très peu probable que cela arrive. Je n'ai aucun doute que s'il ne me tue pas pour avoir échoué à acquérir 'le secret' de la magie sans baguette, alors il me supprimera inévitablement quand il découvrira que je l'ai espionné toutes ces années." Distraitement, Severus ajouta, "Je suis assez étonné d'avoir duré si longtemps, en réalité."   
  
"Si vous voulez bien," répondit Albus doucement, "j'espère plutôt que vous n'allez pas être tué du tout - ou accouplé avec le choix de compagne de Voldemort ."   
  
"Vous êtes excessivement optimiste," lui dit Severus.   
  
"Peut-être que vous êtes simplement trop pessimiste," répliqua gaiement Albus.   
  
Severus choisit d'ignorer la remarque du Directeur. L'expérience lui avait appris qu'il était inutile d'argumenter contre la source illimitée d'espoir de Albus . Le fait simple du problème était qu'à moins que quelqu'un n'invente une façon d'enlever la Marque Sombre - ou qu'un miracle arrive et que Voldemort se fasse tuer - alors il n'y avait aucun départ possible du service du Seigneur des Ténèbres sauf par la folie ou la mort.   
  
Il était temps d'éloigner le sujet de conversation de lui.   
  
"Voudriez-vous que je prenne des dispositions pour que M. Malfoy découvre les plans de Voldemort en ce qui concerne Mlle Parkinson ?" Cyniquement, Severus ajouta, "Connaissant les deux élèves impliqués, je dirais qu'il y a une chance excellente que Drago passe de notre côté sur l'instant."   
  
"Severus! C'est très méchant," objecta Albus. "Mlle Parkinson a beaucoup de qualités pour la rattraper." Cependant l'amusement miroitant dans ses yeux ruinait totalement l'effet de ses mots.   
  
Mais en réponse à la question originelle, Albus décida finalement, "Non - ne le faites pas encore découvrir au jeune Drago. Avec suffisamment de temps, il viendra sans aucun doute à croire qu'il peut trouver une façon d'éviter le plan de Voldemort. Mais au moment juste - et appliquée exactement de la bonne manière - une telle information pourrait être très utile."   
  
"Comme vous voulez," consentit Severus.   
  
"Et maintenant," lui dit Albus, "je pense que nous devons discuter de votre mission actuelle." Un air passager de malaise passa à travers le visage de Severus - la première expression sans surveillance qu'il ait montrée depuis le retour à l'école.   
  
Assis en face lui, Albus remarqua l'air bref et pensa que l'heure tardive, en plus de l'entrevue avec Voldemort, commençait évidemment à affecter le contrôle de Severus. Cependant, si cela lui permettait de voir des réponses honnêtes, alors Albus n'était pas au-dessus d'utiliser cela à son avantage. Son Maître de Potions avait été une silhouette solitaire depuis bien trop long et c'était la croyance d'Albus que l'homme connu sous le nom de Mage de Guerre Ash pourrait être juste ce dont Severus avait finalement besoin pour apporter une petite lumière dans ces cachots sombres et dépressifs que le Maître de Potions semblait favoriser.   
  
Mais bien sûr, Severus avait d'autres idées.   
  
"Peut-être serait-il mieux d'en discuter une autre fois," suggéra le Maître de Potions. "Après tout, il est très tard et j'ai cours demain."   
  
"Non, non, mon cher garçon," argumenta Albus, "je sais que vous avez dit que Voldemort vous avait accordé beaucoup de temps - mais je suis très inquiet quant aux progrès intermédiaires qu'il s'attend à ce que vous fassiez. Vous devez avoir quelque chose de concret à annoncer, ou il aura des soupçons. Cela m'inquiète en particulier que les enfants puissent facilement vérifier tout ce que vous lui dites. Deux professeurs - deux professeurs masculins - engagé dans un rapport ? Ce serait impossible de cacher cela aux élèves - ce qui nous mène à l'impossibilité de cacher cela à leurs parents. Vous savez que Lucius - et beaucoup d'autres - seraient seulement trop heureux d'informer Voldemort de n'importe quelle tromperie de votre part."   
  
Severus soupira et se massa distraitement le front. Il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil à ce point, mais il était évident qu'Albus avait l'intention d'insister. "Franchement dit,"dit-il au Directeur, "j'espérais plutôt que vous pourriez inventer une façon de m'en tirer complètement - puisque je ne veux vraiment pas être impliqué avec cet homme si je le peux."   
  
"Oh ?" demanda Albus avec surprise. "Vous ne le trouvez pas attirant, alors ?"   
  
Severus fronça les sourcils. "Que diable est-ce que cela vient faire là dedans ?"   
  
"Et bien, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il vous trouve tout à fait attirant - et ne vous donnez pas la peine de froncer des sourcils avec moi, Severus - j'y suis immunisé."   
  
Le Maître de Potions n'était pas amusé. "Dans le cas où vous ne l'avez pas remarqué," répondit-il, "on m'a essentiellement ordonné de séduire un homme qui est beaucoup plus puissant que moi, et qui a un préjugé assez considérable en ce qui concerne les Mangemorts. Je pense difficilement que cela," - et il poussa la Marque Sombre sous le nez d'Albus, "va le faire m'aimer ."   
  
"Oh," remarqua Albus. Alors, après quelques instants, il ajouta, "Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il ne le sait pas ?"   
  
"Quoi ! ?" vint le cri stupéfié. "Vous ne lui avez quand même pas dit-" Severus se coupa au milieu de la phrase. Tranquillement, il ajouta, "Non - vous ne l'auriez pas fait."   
  
"Certainement pas," acquiesça Albus calmement. "Cependant, je pense assez qu'il pourrait le savoir de toute façon."   
  
Un souvenir soudain des doux tons sombres du Mage de Guerre émergea dans l'esprit de Severus. ' J'en sais plus à votre propos que vous ne le croiriez possible, ' lui avait dit le mage.   
  
"Peut-être," reconnut Severus à contre-cœur . "Cependant, je préférerais éviter la nécessité de le découvrir."   
  
Albus soupira. Alors cela allait être comme cela, n'est-ce pas ? Les enfants pouvaient être si têtus... "Et bien, alors," réfléchit-il à haute voix, "je suppose que je pourrais toujours le renvoyer..."   
  
L'air sur le visage de Severus était sans prix.   
  
"Vous ... Feriez cela ?" demanda le Maître de Potions choqué. "Mais, vous ne pouvez pas - du moins, pas sans une raison. Quelles raisons pourriez-vous possiblement avoir ... ?"   
  
Albus renifla en réfléchissant. "Harcèlement sexuel, sinon rien d'autre," répondit-il.   
  
Cette fois ce fut le tour de Severus de étrangler avec son thé. Bien que ... il ne semblait pas avoir de thé du tout dans ses mains à ce moment là. Charitablement, Albus blâma le thé de toute façon. C'était plus aimable que de supposer que Severus toussait et postillonnait pour aucune raison apparente.   
  
"Harcèlement sexuel!" réussit finalement à s'étrangler Severus. "Êtes-vous fou ?! Je serais la risée du monde sorcier! Les Mangemorts m'auraient comme déjeuner! Je n'appelle pas cela une solution acceptable!"   
  
"Le harcèlement sexuel est un problème très sérieux des lieux de travail," lui dit Albus, "et à part cela, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que je pourrais utiliser d'autre comme excuse pour me débarrasser de lui. C'est un enseignant exceptionnel et les enfants pensent tous qu'il est merveilleux."   
  
"Il est dangereux!" s'exclama Severus. "Ils sont terrifiés par lui! Utilisez cela!"   
  
"Malheureusement," dit Albus en s'excusant, "il n'a nui à personne - et nous a, en fait, même défendus de l'attaque par d'autres - d'abord de Mangemorts et ensuite d'elfes fous. Et très peu des élèves sont encore effrayés par lui. Prudents, oui - mais certainement pas effrayés. Il est très peu probable que le Bureau appuie une décision basée sur cela."   
  
Severus regarda le Directeur avec soupçon. Il n'avait pas cru un instant le conte d'un elfe fou attaquant Poudlard - et il savait parfaitement bien qu'Albus ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le croie. Mais en dehors de cela, il se rendit soudain compte que le Directeur n'était pas le moins du monde sérieux dans sa tentative supposée d'aider Severus à éviter de devenir impliqué avec le mage.   
  
"Vous me voulez dans son lit!" comprit soudain Severus. Outragé, il hurla, "Ne me dites pas que vous voulez aussi ce maudit secret de la magie sans baguette!"   
  
Albus prit un moment pour penser que c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait renforcé les sortilèges de Silence sur ses appartements il y a quelque temps. Toujours calme et imperturbable, il répondit, "Je veux que vous soyez heureux, Severus."   
  
"Pardon! ?"   
  
"Vous avez été seul une très longue période de temps, mon garçon - et bien que je sache que vous vous en sortiez bien, je ne crois pas que vous appréciez cela. Notre professeur de Défense actuel est un homme qui comprend très bien les nécessités et les difficultés auxquelles quelqu'un dans votre position doit faire face. Je crois qu'il est digne de confiance et nous savons tous les deux qu'il convient de manière unique aux dangers d'être associé avec vous. En effet, c'est difficilement plus dangereux pour lui maintenant."   
  
Severus contrôlait délibérément sa respiration afin de ne pas hyperventiler. "Laissez-moi voir si je comprends cela correctement," dit-il d'une voix calme et mortelle. "Vous pensez que je suis malheureux, solitaire et que je désire ardemment un compagnon. Vous croyez qu'un Mage de Guerre comprendrait ma 'position' et serait aussi capable de se protéger de Voldemort. Vous avez sans aucun doute encouragé l'homme avec ces croyances malencontreuses jusqu'au point où même les élèves - et Drago en particulier - ont remarqué son intérêt. Cet intérêt a alors été rapporté à Lucius Malfoy, qui l'a à son tour rapporté à Voldemort." Assis parfaitement immobile dans sa chaise, Severus demanda finalement, "Serait-ce un résumé précis ?" Il allait tuer Albus. Il allait vraiment ...   
  
"À part là où je suis supposé l'avoir encouragé," répondit le Directeur. "Tandis qu'il est vrai que j'aie pu mentionner vos aliments favoris de temps en temps - son intérêt en vous précède ma connaissance de beaucoup. Cela m'a en fait pris longtemps pour comprendre pourquoi il était aussi ... fasciné ... par votre présence."   
  
"Et pourtant vous n'avez pas trouvé convenable de m'informer de votre découverte à l'époque."   
  
"Ce n'était aucunement mes affaires."   
  
"Je … vous ..." le Maître de Potions était sidéré. "Aucunement vos affaires! Il me semble que vous l'avez rendu votre damnée affaire il y a quelque temps!" Alors les yeux de Severus s'élargirent avec une soudaine pensée horrible. "Ne me dites pas s'il vous plaît que vous avez réussi à vous convaincre qu'il est mon 'âme sœur' ou quelque bêtise du genre!"   
  
Albus cligna des yeux. "Où sur terre avez-vous été chercher cette idée ?"   
  
"Et bien il me semble," répondit Severus cyniquement, "que vous n'avez pas considéré le fait qu'il pourrait ne pas m'aimer! Ou que je pourrais ne pas l'aimer! Que serai-je supposé faire quand votre brillante idée de jouer au marieur échouera - et que je suis toujours supposé retourner vers Voldemort et lui dire comment j'ai complètement l'homme sous mon contrôle ? Pour ne pas mentionner comment il réagira quand il découvrira que je lui ai donné de faux espoir à cause des ordres de Voldemort!"   
  
"Donc vous n'avez aucun intérêt personnel en lui du tout ?" demanda Albus tristement.   
  
Severus lutta avec cela un instant. Il eut sévèrement l'envie de mentir, mais son hésitation avait déjà donné sa réponse au Directeur. "Je n'ai pas dit cela," dit-il finalement d'un ton rogue. "Mais 'un intérêt' est difficilement une garantie de bonheur domestique mutuel! Cela ne l'a certainement jamais été dans le passé!"   
  
"Peut-être que ce sera différent cette fois-ci," dit Albus avec une confiance et un bonheur retrouvés.   
  
De défaite, Severus gémit et se pencha en avant, laissant tomber son visage dans ses mains.   
  
Il avait fait des choses épouvantables dans sa jeunesse - des choses terribles - et il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il méritait d'être puni pour cela. Mais sûrement - sûrement! - que personne ne méritait cela!   
  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
  
A suivre 


	13. Mage de Guerre Silver

LE MIROIR DE PEUT-ÊTRE  
- Mage de Guerre Silver--   
  
Il ce fut un Severus Rogue épuisé et frustré qui se traîna finalement jusqu'à ses quartiers. Il était assez fatigué pour s'effondrer sur son lit entièrement habillé, mais découvrit bientôt que bien que son corps soit maintenant libre de ne plus faire d'effort physique, son esprit refusait de céder et de se reposer. Le désir du Directeur de le voir 'heureux' avec le Mage de Guerre était une source d'étonnement et d'incrédulité, teintée d'un sens de trahison et de colère.   
  
Albus avait, en effet, refusé de l'aider à éviter d'obéir aux ordres de Voldemort. Cela laissait seulement deux possibilités à Severus : il pouvait essayer de penser à un moyen de contourner le problème tout seul, ou il pouvait se rendre et coucher avec l'homme .   
  
Le problème avec la première option consistait en ce que Severus savait qu'il lui serait difficile d'inventer une solution. Il n'était pas très bon avec les gens. En fait, quand il s'agissait d'autres personnes, il était épouvantable. Ils le frustraient - et généralement parlant, il ne les aimait pas. Albus, d'autre part, était incroyablement bon avec les gens. Ils faisaient inévitablement ce qu'il voulait qu'ils fassent et la moitié du temps ils pensaient même que c'était leur propre idée! Cette capacité étonnante de manipuler les autres était une des choses que Severus admirait chez le vieux sorcier rusé - peut-être parce que c'était une compétence qu'il savait qu'il ne posséderait jamais.   
  
Mais maintenant il semblait qu'Albus n'allait pas utiliser son talent considérable pour Severus. Il était tout seul. De nouveau. Et cette fois il avait à la fois un Mage de Guerre et le Seigneur des Ténèbres à le pousser vers le même chemin. // Et, // pensa-t-il cyniquement, // n'oublions pas Albus à l'arrière-plan encourageant son maudit professeur de Défense ! //   
  
Frustré, Severus se roula sur le dos et tira un oreiller sur son visage. Le coton doux avait presque l'air d'un tissu humide - frais et calmant où il reposait sur ses sourcils. Il appuya l'oreiller plus près, sentant la matière frotter contre ses paupières. // Peut-être, // pensa-t-il, // que je pourrais simplement me faire suffoquer et ne plus avoir à m'en inquiéter. //, mais bien trop tôt, l'oreiller se réchauffa contre sa peau et devint une source d'irritation. Il le jeta de côté.   
  
Enlevant ses chaussures d'un coup de pied et souhaitant d'être déjà endormi, Severus reconnut qu'il n'avait aucun espoir d'inventer une idée utile en étant si fatigué. Cependant ses pensées tourbillonnantes refusaient de le laisser tranquille. Avec une fascination perverse des sens, son esprit se tournait inévitablement vers la deuxième option : céder et coucher avec le Mage de Guerre.   
  
Et bien, vraiment - pourquoi l'idée semblait-elle si désagréable ? C'était juste une relation sexuelle, après tout. Et bien sûr, c'était ce que trois sorciers assez puissants - incluant le mage lui-même - voulaient tous qu'il fasse. Et pourtant...   
  
Et pourtant, Severus se sentait ... pris au piège ... par leurs plans pour lui - comme s'il n'avait nulle part où s'enfuir. Ce qui était idiot, puisqu'il n'avait eut nulle part où s'enfuir les dix-huit dernières années. La Marque Sombre le liait à Voldemort sans chance d'évasion, tandis que sa conscience le liait à Albus - et vous ne pouviez pas échapper à votre conscience.   
  
// On penserait que je serais habitué à cette sensation maintenant, // réfléchit-il tranquillement.   
  
Mais pour quelque raison cela semblait ... différent. Personnel. Ce qui était ridicule, puisque la déplorable situation entière était aussi personnelle qu'il était possible de l'être. Pourquoi diable cela ne semblerait-il pas personnel ? // Probablement, // reconnut Severus d'un air piteux, // parce que personne n'a jamais essayé de manipuler mon choix d'amant auparavant. // Il avait pris cette liberté comme allant de soi - et bien qu'il n'ait pas exercé ce minuscule bout de libre arbitre très souvent, il avait simplement supposé que ce serait toujours là.   
  
Et maintenant ce n'y était plus.   
  
// Comme c'est étrange, // pensa-t-il, // d'avoir envié aux autres leur liberté - leur capacité de quitter leur travail; de dire ce qu'ils pensent; de vivre là où ils veulent; ou de simplement ... Se lever et partir... Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais apprécié la liberté que j'avais avant qu'elle ne m'ait été prise ... //   
  
Mais bien sûr, Severus savait que personne n'était vraiment si libre que cela. Les gens ne pouvaient pas quitter leurs emplois quand ils avaient besoin d'argent et vous deviez être fou pour exprimer votre avis si les gens autour de vous y étaient violemment opposés. Vous pouviez prouver que 'la liberté de parole' était une absurdité simplement en mettant en doute que la Magie Noire soit vraiment une si mauvaise chose. Une fois que Voldemort avait commencé sa montée au pouvoir, tout argument logique sur ce sujet s'était envolé par la fenêtre. Des gens avaient été persécutés simplement pour avoir suggéré que la Magie Noire puisse en réalité être bénéfique dans quelques circonstances. Et quant à simplement partir - presque tout le monde qu'il connaissait avait des obligations qui les liaient à leur emplacement actuel. Les humains semblaient naturellement acquérir de tels liens - que ce soient des amis, de la famille, ou des intérêts professionnels. Même ceux qui voyageaient, avaient d'habitude quelque part ou quelqu'un vers qui revenir à la maison .   
  
Mais ils avaient toujours l'option de faire ces choses, s'ils étaient assez décidés pour aller jusqu'au bout.   
  
Et il ne l'avait pas.   
  
Mais Severus n'avait jamais pensé envier une si petite chose que le droit de choisir son partenaire sexuel. Il n'y avait jamais même pensé. Et pourtant, Lucius Malfoy avait apparemment été privé de ce droit il y a environ seize ans. Vaguement, Severus se demanda quels autres 'droits' - quelles autres 'libertés' - il avait inconsciemment apprécié et que Lucius n'avait pas .  
  
C'était juste une raison de plus pour que Malfoy le déteste.   
  
// Maintenant c'est une pensée déprimante, // pensa Severus. // Toutes ces années où j'aurais pu agiter ça sous son nez - gaspillées! // C'était trop tard maintenant, bien sûr - Lucius avait découvert les plans de Voldemort pour son bonheur conjugal futur en même temps que Severus .   
  
La pensée de ces plans - et de sa future femme - ne contribuait pas à un sommeil reposant. Se forçant de ne pas s'y arrêter, Severus se retourna et envisagea le Mage de Guerre au lieu de cela. Il était toujours amer d'être contraint à avoir un rapport avec cet homme, mais maintenant qu'il connaissait la cause de sa colère, il serait capable de traiter avec elle. C'est-à-dire - s'il le devait. Il y avait toujours la possibilité éloignée qu'il puisse penser à une échappatoire.   
  
Peut-être.   
  
// Mais, // demandèrent ses pensées déloyales, // s'il n'y en a pas, comment traiterez-vous avec cela ? //   
  
Comment en effet.   
  
Le mage savait-il déjà pour la Marque Sombre sur son bras ? Et s'il en était ainsi devait-il parler au professeur de Défense des ordres de Voldemort ? S'il le faisait, alors il devait aussi révéler son rôle d'espion. Albus avait impliqué avoir beaucoup de confiance en cet homme, mais ce n'était pas la vie du Directeur qui était en jeu s'il s'avérait qu'il avait eu tort.   
  
Et si le Mage de Guerre ne savait pas ? Cela pourrait tourner mal très rapidement.   
Severus soupir. Il considéra brièvement la pensée qu'il pourrait probablement utiliser des potions et des sortilèges pour lier l'homme dans une dévotion complète. Après tout, mage ou pas, il était toujours humain.   
  
// Malheureusement, // tressaillit Severus, // Albus m'écorcherait vivant quand il le saurait. // Et il savait qu'Albus le découvrirait. Après un moment, ce serait dur à manquer - peu importe combien les effets secondaires magiques étaient subtils.   
  
Alors qu'est-ce que cela laissait ?   
  
Cela le laissait fichument fatigué et le faisait tourner en rond.   
  
De toute honnêteté, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire et n'était absolument pas en condition d'y penser. Le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser le tenait éveillé quand il aurait dû être endormi. S'il n'arrivait pas à prendre pas au moins quelque repos, il allait être d'une humeur vraiment crasseuse demain - ou plutôt aujourd'hui - et s'il n'était pas éveillé pendant les cours, ses crétins d'élèves feraient probablement sauter la salle de classe. C'était trop espérer qu'ils puissent simplement s'empoisonner entre eux.   
Assez étrangement, ce fut de penser à ses élèves qui commença finalement à calmer ses pensées excessivement fatiguées. Terrifier les petits monstres et déduire des points de Maisons aidait à les durcir contre les injustices de la vie. Avec un peu de chance, lorsqu'ils obtiendraient un diplôme ils seraient au moins partiellement immunisés aux tactiques de crainte et d'intimidation qu'ils rencontreraient inévitablement dans le monde des adultes - et il ne pensait pas uniquement aux Mangemorts. Si ses élèves pouvaient apprendre à lui faire face, alors ils avaient au moins quelque chance de résister à d'autres qui essayeraient la même chose.   
  
Et puis aussi, terrifier ses élèves était amusant.   
  
Bien qu'il soit bien conscient que l'action de tirer du plaisir de la torture d'enfants était assez pathétique, Severus n'en était pas du tout honteux. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si le reste de sa vie était beaucoup mieux que cela et puisque cela servait un but, qu'importait-il s'il appréciait cela en même temps ?   
  
Pensant à l'effet que sa présence avait sur les élèves les plus jeunes était à la fois amusant et confortablement familier. Soutenu par des émotions plus positives, Severus s'éloigna graduellement de la conscience. Mais à demi endormi et s'effaçant rapidement, ses pensées finales le ramenèrent encore une fois vers le Mage de Guerre...   
  
// Et bien ... // lui dit son esprit à demi conscient , // au moins ce n'est pas comme si tu devais le poursuivre. Cela ajouterait une insulte à la blessure. Sinon rien d'autre, il a tout à fait rendu clair qu'il est plus que désireux de te poursuivre ... // c'était une pensée étrange et elle fut immédiatement rendue encore plus étrange par la dernière touche de conscience de Severus ...   
  
// Peut-être que je pourrais même récupérer mon livre de Potions ... //   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Quand Severus Rogue arriva au petit déjeuner le matin suivant, Harry le scruta silencieusement, cherchant n'importe quel signe indicateur du sortilège de Doloris. À l'époque il avait été soulagé de voir que le Maître de Potions allait apparemment bien. Mais maintenant - deux jours plus tard - il commençait à se demander ce qu'exactement, Voldemort lui avait dit.   
  
Cela faisait maintenant à peine plus d'une semaine depuis ce très intéressant vendredi soir où Harry avait essentiellement fait sa proposition au Maître de Potions. Jusqu'à la réunion avec Voldemort, l'attitude et le comportement de Sev avaient été celui d'un homme qui - tandis qu'intéressé par l'idée - avait néanmoins réussi à inventer plusieurs raisons de s'en dissuader. Qu'il n'ait pas formellement refusé l'offre de Harry était probablement en raison du fait qu'il n'avait pas calculé s'il serait mieux de dire "Non" en privé, ou en public.   
  
Harry savait qu'un refus privé aurait normalement été le choix préféré de Sev - reflétant la préférence de l'homme à garder sa vie privée pour lui. Cependant, c'était un fait établi qu'aucune conversation avec Ash ne s'était jamais passée tout à fait de la manière que Severus Rogue l'avait voulu. Donc, un refus plus public - où Sev pensait probablement que Harry serait moins incliné à discuter - aurait pu être une meilleure idée. Sauf que Severus avait vraiment horreur de se donner en spectacle...   
  
Et donc Harry avait attendu patiemment, amusé par l'indécision de Sev et préparant sa stratégie pour convaincre le Maître de Potions de changer d'avis.   
  
Alors Sev ' avait été appelé et après cela, tout avait changé.   
  
Maintenant l'attitude du Maître de Potions était celle d'un homme qui refusait fermement de s'engager dans n'importe quel cours d'action du tout. Severus n'avait plus l'air de vouloir décliner l'offre d'Harry, mais en même temps il ne donnait pas d'indication qu'il allait l'accepter non plus. Au lieu de cela, il traitait presque Harry comme si leur conversation de vendredi soir n'était jamais arrivée. La seule différence était que Sev ' évitait très soigneusement toute occasion où ils puissent tous les deux parler en privé. C'était presque comme s'il attendait quelque chose - ou préparait quelque chose.   
  
Harry trouvait tout cela particulièrement déroutant. Il avait supposé que Sev ' passerait un jour ou deux à penser à la situation et lui dirait ensuite oui ou non. 'Oui' aurait été idéal. "Non" aurait voulu dire qu'il devait convaincre le Maître de Potions de reconsidérer sa décision. Mais ces ... ces ... tergiversions! Qu'était-il supposé faire de cela ? Ce n'était pas le comportement typique de Severus Rogue - ce qui était pourquoi Harry était intensément curieux de savoir ce que diable Voldemort aurait pu lui avoir dit.   
Le désespoir força finalement Harry à chercher des informations par ses seules sources disponibles : Drago Malfoy et Albus Dumbledore.   
  
De façon intéressante, Drago fut capable de révéler qu'on lui avait ordonné d'observer son Directeur de Maison et le professeur de DCFM, et de chercher n'importe quels signes d'une amitié se développant. Au mot 'amitié', Drago avait roulé ses yeux et avait ensuite ajouté, "Vous savez, parfois que je pense mon père a oublié tous mes anniversaires depuis mes dix ans. Il croit sérieusement que je pense toujours que le mot 'gay' fait référence à certains gars insupportablement gais qui se baladent en disant à tout le monde de passer une bonne journée."   
  
Harry apprécia l'information de Drago pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, cela signifiait que Harry savait maintenant que Voldemort avait ordonné à Sev ' de commencer un rapport avec lui et deuxièmement, c'était la première fois qu'il avait jamais entendu Drago être même un peu critique de son père. Il espérait que cette petit peu de critique signifiait que le jeune homme commençait finalement à émerger de l'ombre de son père.   
Mais autrement que cela, cela ne faisait pas grand chose pour expliquer le comportement actuel de Sev. En effet, cela rendait seulement la situation encore plus incompréhensible, puisque le Maître de Potions semblait chanceler sur le bord même de désobéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres - ce qui inquiétait Harry plus qu'un peu.   
  
Nerveusement, il attendit quelques jours de plus dans l'espoir que quoi que Sev ' faisait se résoudrait sans interférence. Quand la situation fut toujours inchangées après trois jours, Harry décida qu'il était temps de s'approcher de la seule personne en qui Sev ' aurait pu se confier.   
  
Malheureusement, visiter Albus Dumbledore ressemblait un peu à aller au goûter du Chapelier Fou - la seule chose dont vous étiez toujours sûrs était que du thé serait impliqué quelque part. Ceci était rendu encore plus compliqué par le fait que Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Albus savoir qu'il pouvait sentir quand Sev ' était appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce peu d'information encouragerait seulement le Directeur à demander pourquoi il pouvait le sentir, ce qui mènerait alors à toutes sortes de questions auxquelles Harry ne voulait pas même qu'Albus pense, sans parler de poser.   
  
Alors essentiellement, Harry devrait rester bien loin de tout sujet qui pousserait Albus à soupçonner qu'il savait pour la réunion récente entre Sev et Voldemort. Par extension, cela signifiait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas demander de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu dire au Maître de Potions. Ainsi, Harry devait garder la conversation centrée sur son rapport potentiel avec Sev ' - un rapport qu'il savait qu'Albus voulait encourager - et aussi sur l'étrange comportement récent de Sev. Après quoi, Harry devrait juste espérer que le Directeur voudrait bien laisser tomber quelques allusions à ce qui se passait de la même manière qu'il avait précédemment bien voulu recommander restaurants et musique.   
  
// Bien que, // pensa Harry, // si Sev ' lui a dit que Voldemort veut aussi que nous finissions tous les deux ensemble, Albus pourrait ne plus être si enthousiaste à ce propos.   
// Il serait ironique que le Directeur - après lui avoir donné des conseils quand il n'en voulait pas - ne veuille soudain pas lui donner de conseil quand il en voulait.   
  
// Et bien, // pensa Harry, // il y a seulement une façon de le découvrir! //   
  
Et ainsi, tard dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, Harry se trouva encore une fois debout devant la porte d'Albus, murmurant le nom de quelque obscure confiserie moldue et espérant que juste cette fois ci une conversation avec Albus aurait quelque sens tandis qu'il en était toujours au milieu et non pas simplement avec rétrospective, des jours, des semaines, ou des mois plus tard.   
  
Mais une heure environ après être entré, Harry savait que ses espoirs avaient été vains.   
Après avoir fait entrer Harry dans son bureau, Albus avait commencé par lui offrir un fauteuil près du feu et un nouveau mélange d'infusion qu'il avait récemment acquis. Le thé avait apparemment des propriétés calmantes et Harry le trouva en fait assez plaisant. Alors, avant que Harry n'ait même eut la chance de dire 'merci', Albus demandait des nouvelles de ses élèves. Harry répondit qu'ils allaient tous très bien, merci beaucoup.   
  
"Et vous-même ?" demanda Albus. "Comment trouvez-vous Poudlard ? Est-ce qu'enseigner est tout ce que vous pensiez que cela serait ?"   
  
À ce moment là, Harry se rendit compte que s'il continuait à laisser Albus contrôler la conversation, il passerait probablement le reste de la soirée à essayer d'éviter de répondre aux questions personnelles et à se défendre de la curiosité d'Albus. À ce train là, il ne découvrirait jamais ce qu'il voulait savoir!   
  
Il était certainement temps de changer le sujet.   
  
Harry fit facilement quelque réponse vaguement agréable et ajouta ensuite délibérément : "Mais bien sûr, le plaisir réel a été de travailler avec les autres enseignants. J'ai eu beaucoup de réactions positives sur cette classe de sixième année que Professeur Chourave et moi avons fait ensemble. En fait, les élèves étaient si enthousiastes que j'espérais assez faire une autre classe combinée - avec les Potions cette fois ci. Cependant, il semble que le Professeur Rogue ait été un peu ... distrait ... récemment et je semble simplement ne pas pouvoir le faire me donner exactement un temps et un lieu pour mettre au point les détails."   
  
A la grande surprise de Harry, Albus sembla apprécier la tournure de la conversation.   
"Mmm", acquiesça le Directeur en caressant sa barbe. "Severus s'est toujours donné un programme très exigent. Recherche, études, enseignement ... je ne sais pas comment il fait pour suivre, vraiment."   
  
Harry fronça les sourcils légèrement. Sûrement qu'Albus ne suggérait pas que Sev ' l'évitait simplement parce qu'il était surmené!   
  
Le visage du Directeur prit un aspect mélancolique. "C'est mon avis réfléchi," dit-il, "que Severus se pousse à faire beaucoup plus que n'importe quel homme le devrait. Et je me demande de temps en temps s'il essaye de compenser quelque chose - peut-être même quelque chose qui est arrivé il y a très longtemps." Il y eut une pause réfléchie tandis qu'Albus prenait son thé et le buvait à petits coups. Alors, d'un ton trompeusement doux, il ajouta, "Si on me le demandait, je suppose que je dirais qu'indépendamment de l'erreur qu'il aurait pu faire, cela serait presque certainement arrivé tandis qu'il était encore très jeune - pendant sa dernière année d'école, en fait..." Les yeux d'Albus se levèrent d'un petit coup pour rencontrer ceux de Harry. "... à environ la même époque où Voldemort arrivait au sommet de sa puissance."   
  
Harry réprima un sens momentané de panique. Le Directeur référait évidemment à ce moment-là dans la vie de Sev où il était volontairement devenu Mangemort et avait suivi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais la connexion entre Severus et Voldemort - et par l'extension la connexion entre Harry et eux deux - était la dernière chose de laquelle il voulait parler. Sûrement qu'Albus ne soupçonnait pas une telle connexion!   
Soigneusement, Harry essaya de rediriger la conversation vers le présent.   
  
"La jeunesse et l'inexpérience," fit-il remarquer, "peuvent seulement être guéris avec le temps. Je suis tout à fait sûr que le Professeur Rogue n'est plus le même homme maintenant qu'il l'était il y a toutes ces années. Je suis plus concerné par son présent ... dilemme. S'il a des… difficultés ... avec quelque chose, alors peut-être que je pourrais être utile."   
  
Mais l'empressement d'Albus à changer de sujets avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Le vieux sorcier têtu semblait maintenant décidé à garder la conversation où elle était. "Certaines erreurs ne sont pas si faciles à laisser derrière soi," répondit le Directeur. "Mais plutôt elles semblent nous suivre - ombrageant tous nos choix futurs. On pourrait même dire que nous pouvons être ... marqués ... par notre passé, pour les années à venir."   
  
Maintenant Harry savait qu'Albus soupçonnait quelque chose. Mais le soupçon n'était pas la même chose que la confirmation. Et ainsi, pendant l'heure suivante, les deux d'entre eux luttèrent autour de la conversation.   
  
Albus continuait à la traîner vers le passé, voulant parler de la période historique qui commençait avec l'année finale de Sev à Poudlard et continuait jusqu'aux Procès de Mangemorts qui étaient arrivés après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et pourtant, à aucun moment il ne mentionna jamais que Sev ' avait vraiment été impliqué avec Voldemort. Il était évident à Harry que le Directeur essayait de faire admettre à ' Ash ' qu'il savait des choses sur le passé de Severus Rogue desquelles le Mage de Guerre ne devrait pas être conscient.   
  
Pour sa part, Harry évitait fermement tous les pièges verbaux de Albus et essayait de rediriger la conversation vers le présent. De désespoir, il laissa entendre qu'il aurait pu faire des propositions au Maître de Potions et n'ait reçu aucun signe de réponse, ni pour ni contre l'idée. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que quelqu'un comme Albus Dumbledore ait pu possiblement manquer ce qu'il essayait de dire - et pourtant le Directeur ignora simplement la supplique de Harry et continua directement à essayer de retourner la conversation vers Voldemort et le passé.   
  
En somme, ce fut un Mage de Guerre incroyablement frustré qui renonça finalement et souhaita bonne nuit à Albus. Le Directeur réussit alors à le confondre complètement en l'accompagnant poliment à la porte et le quittant avec ces mots de séparation : "Ne soyez pas découragé, mon garçon. Votre problème - comme celui de Severus - n'est pas difficile. Je suis sûr qu'avec quelques heures de sommeil et quelque réflexion sur la conversation de ce soir, la question vous viendra."   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
// Que diable voulait-il dire par là ? // se demanda Harry en retournant vers ses quartiers en traînant des pieds. // Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par ' la question vous viendra ' ? Sûrement qu'il voulait dire que la réponse viendra ... //   
  
Alors Harry comprit.   
  
Albus avait parfois une habitude désagréable de répondre à la question que vous auriez dû poser, plutôt qu'à la question que vous aviez vraiment posée. Le Directeur venait essentiellement de lui dire qu'il savait exactement ce que Harry voulait savoir et que la réponse à sa question ne lui servirait pas. Alors au lieu de cela, le vieux sorcier avait passé la soirée entière à essayer de lui donner une réponse qui l'aiderait. C'était maintenant à Harry de deviner quelle était la question, pour que la réponse veuille dire quelque chose.   
  
Le problème avec cela, était que quand Harry rejouait la conversation dans son esprit, il ne pouvait pas définir exactement ce qu'Albus avait essayé de lui dire. Tout ce que le vieux sorcier avait dit était relié au temps de Sev en tant que Mangemort et ensuite en tant qu'espion. Cependant Albus avait été très prudent de ne pas mentionner que Sev ' avait jamais été Mangemort. ' Ash ' ne le saurait pas. Mais Harry était assez certain qu'Albus soupçonnait qu'il le savait vraiment. Alors qu'y avait-il à propos de Sev ' étant un Mangemort qui pourrait l'aider ? Ou manquait-il totalement la cible ?   
  
// Maudit enfer, // pensa Harry en massant le pont de son nez. // Cela me donne mal à la tête. Que sait Albus ? - que suis-je supposé savoir ? - que soupçonnons-nous tous les deux ? Comment suis-je supposé donner un sens à ce désordre ? //   
  
En fin de compte, Harry décida que c'était un exemple principal de pourquoi il était au mieux un espion médiocre tandis que quelqu'un comme Severus - qui pouvait tenir les rôles divers que l'on s'attendait à ce qu'il joue complètement séparés et sous contrôle - était un maître en tromperie qui avait réussi à survivre dans une des cours les plus paranoïaques et mortelles du monde. Harry soupçonnait à moitié que s'il pouvait simplement oublier qu'il avait jamais été ' Harry Potter ', alors 'Ash' serait capable de comprendre ce qui se passait avec très peu de difficulté. Mais étant donné la situation, tout ce qu'il pouvait inventer était un embrouillamini confus d'idées et d'information qui n'avait aucun sens.   
  
Il soupçonnait que tout cela deviendrait évident pour lui à quelque étape dans l'avenir - probablement au moment exact où il n'aurait plus besoin de le savoir.   
  
Lorsque Harry atteignit ses quartiers, il avait à peu près décidé de suivre le conseil d'Albus de prendre quelques heures de repos. Il doutait d'une façon ou d'une autre que cela aiderait, mais au moins cela ne ferait pas de mal - et ce n'était pas comme si la situation était si critique qu'elle ne puisse pas attendre jusqu'au lendemain.   
  
La dernière pensée de Harry avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte était mélancolique...   
// Sev ' serait capable de comprendre tout cela ... //   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Samedi matin se leva couvert et triste. À l'heure du déjeuner, cela s'était détérioré en une pluie battante ponctuée de rafales de vent à l'occasion. Cela signifiait que le déjeuner dans le réfectoire était une affaire assez bien peuplée. D'habitude, les élèves saisiraient quelque chose des tables et partiraient précipitamment pour jouer au Quidditch, ou aller dans la Grande Cour, ou même à Pré-au-Lard s'ils étaient en sixième ou septième année. Mais aujourd'hui, les élèves qui n'avaient pas emporter à manger dans leurs dortoirs étaient dispersés au petit bonheur dans la Grande Salle, mangeant, bavardant, jouant à des jeux de société et autrement passant simplement le temps.   
  
En finissant son deuxième sandwich, Harry remarqua que Ron et Hermione étaient tous les deux assis à la table des Gryffondors. Ron jouait aux échecs version sorcier contre Seamus, tandis que Hermione n'était - cette fois ci - pas immergée dans un livre. Au lieu de cela, elle semblait s'exercer à quelque sorte de sortilège sur ce qui ressemblait à ... une montre-bracelet moldue ?   
  
// Que faisait-elle au nom de Merlin ? // se demanda-t-il.   
  
Après l'avoir observée pendant quelques minutes, Harry se rendit compte que quoi que Hermione faisait, cela ne marchait apparemment pas . C'était en soi stupéfiant puisqu'elle réussissait d'habitude à faire de nouvelles choses au premier ou deuxième essai.   
Observant l'air pensif sur son visage comme qu'elle essayait encore et encore, la curiosité de Harry prit finalement le dessus et il se leva de la table des professeurs, avec l'intention d'aller là-bas découvrir ce qui pouvait possiblement déconcerter une élève si brillante.   
  
Alors qu'il traversait l'espace libre entre la haute table et les tables des élèves, la petite porte derrière lui s'ouvrit en claquant. La formation reprit le dessus et le monde ralentit en un rampement comme Harry passait en temps-rapide. Même comme la logique lui disait qu'il était peu probable que cela soit quelque menace, le souvenir du faux Ked'rallirri d'Albus le fit commencer une chute contrôlée vers le sol. En même temps, il tordait aussi sa tête et son torse vers le bruit inattendu.   
  
Ce qu'il vit le choqua.   
  
Vêtue entièrement de brun et vert forêt - et courrant directement vers lui - était une femme grande à l'air exotique avec des oreilles délicatement pointues, des yeux d'argent liquide et les insignes de Mage de Guerre fermement attachés sur le devant de son manteau. Mais ce qui fit qu'il abandonna immédiatement le temps-rapide et se redressa de nouveau, était l'incroyablement beau sourire et les bras ouverts en accueil qui accompagnaient son visage familier à en déchirer le coeur.   
  
"Ash!" cria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.   
  
Submergé par les mémoires de sa sœur dans le cercle aimée, Harry la saisit instinctivement bas autour de la taille et la souleva du sol pour la faire tourner dans un accueil joyeux. "Silver!" rit-il en la reposant au sol et en l'étreignant de tout ce qu'il pouvait.   
  
Le parfum familier de terre et de forêt fleurie assaillit les sens de Harry. Heureux, il ouvrit la première couche de ses sortilège défensifs - ne les désactivant pas, mais l'invitant simplement à fusionner la couche externe de sa propre magie avec la sienne. C'était un geste de confiance et d'accueil entre les amants dans le cercle - ou entre ceux qui avaient autrefois été amants.   
  
Elle se raidit dans ses bras.   
  
Choqué Harry se rappela soudainement que cette Silver ne le connaissait pas. À la hâte et avec une douleur de perte et de solitude, Harry re-scella ses sortilèges défensifs extérieurs et la libéra. Elle fit un demi-pas en arrière, mais refusa de le lâcher entièrement. En elfique, elle dit, "~Ash - je suis désolée de t'avoir trompé, mais quand Ell'evisor nous a parlé du Miroir - et que tu as prétendu me connaître ... ~"   
  
"~... Tu avais besoin d'une preuve. ~" répondit Harry tristement. "~Je comprends. Je - je suis désolé de cette familiarité ... ~"   
  
"~Ne le soit pas, ~" le rassura Silver. "~Pour toi, ce n'était pas de la familiarité, mais une mémoire chérie. Je suis désolée de ne pas être celle dont tu te rappelles. ~" Et ensuite elle lui sourit d'un air espiègle, "~Mais peut-être que je pourrais devenir cette personne ? Si tu me connais ne serait-ce qu'un peu, alors tu sais combien je suis curieuse - particulièrement quand il s'agit d'humains! ~"   
  
Harry pouvait sentir son visage tourner au rouge. Il se rappelait en effet très bien la curiosité de Silver. La première fois qu'ils étaient tombés ensemble dans un lit, elle avait exploré chaque centimètre de son corps comme s'il était la chose la plus fascinante qu'elle ait jamais vue.   
  
Silver rit de son expression. "A la couleur de ce rougissement," dit-elle en anglais, "tu ne te rappelles que trop bien ma curiosité!" Et ensuite elle le lâcha finalement pour rejeter son manteau sur ses épaules - exposant ainsi une tunique à la coupe très basse et un très joli décolleté.   
  
"Silver!" cria Harry avec une atrocité feinte. "Nous sommes en public!"   
  
"~Oh, pooh, ~" répondit-elle en retournant à l'elfique, "~Ne me dis pas que tu es un autre mage masculin rassis! Nous avons bien trop d'entre eux dans le cercle comme cela! ~"   
  
Harry commença à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Rien, semblait-il, ne changerait jamais Silver. Elle était toujours un enfant hyperactif accro au sucre dans le corps d'une femme - et elle n'avait aucun sens des convenances du tout! Sans même regarder, Harry savait que la plupart des élèves seniors masculins la regardaient actuellement fixement. Quelques-uns bavaient même probablement .   
  
"~Alors peut-être, ma chère Silver, ~" vint une deuxième voix, "~ que vous devriez apprendre à apprécier les bénéfices de la modestie et de la contemplation paisible. ~"   
Harry se tourna pour voir un vieil elfe ridé s'appuyant sur un bâton de bois juste à l'intérieur de la salle. Il était presque paré comme Silver, mais portait cela avec un air indéfinissable de sagesse et de dignité. Il rappelait très fortement Albus à Harry .   
  
"~Blah, blah, blah ... ~" répliqua Silver . "~ Cela venant de l'homme qui n'arrête pas de nous dire que devons travailler de toutes nos forces! ~"  
  
Un sourire amusé orna le visage du vieil elfe comme il s'avançait vers eux. Après ses quelques premiers pas, une troisième personne fut aussi révélée - c'était Ell'evisor, qui n'était plus caché de la vue derrière le long manteau coulant du plus ancien Mage de Guerre du Cercle. Poliment silencieux en compagnie de ses aînés, Ell'evisor trottait derrière le vieil elfe vénérable. L'ancien lui-même - avec un air de patience très éprouvée - regarda sévèrement vers le Mage de Guerre Silver non-repentante. "~Mais si vous ignorez simplement vos faiblesses, ~" gronda-t-il, "~elles seront utilisées contre vous. Vous devez - ~"   
  
"~ - reconnaître vos défauts et travailler pour les réduire au minimum! ~" terminèrent Harry et Silver ensemble.   
  
Le vieil elfe cligna des yeux. Alors il fronça les sourcils. "~ Je suis entouré par des gamins ... ~" murmura-t-il.   
  
"~ Et vous aimez cela, mon très respecté Guide de Cours, ~" lui dit Harry avec insolence.   
  
"~Ah, ~" répondit-il, "~Alors c'était moi votre Guide de Cours, n'est-ce pas ? ~"   
  
"~Ly'haniir, ~" sourit Harry, "~auriez-vous vraiment laissé quelqu'un d'autre guider le premier homme à rejoindre le cercle depuis des générations ? ~"   
  
"~Probablement pas, ~" reconnut Ly'haniir. "~Et pourtant, je ne peux pas me souvenir d'avoir été salué comme Guide de Cours de qui que ce soit jusqu'ici aujourd'hui. ~"   
  
Sachant qu'il était sur le point d'être testé de nouveau, Harry prit avec bonheur sa position devant l'ancien elfe et fit le salut profond de respect qui reconnaissait sa dette envers l'autre mage pour toute l'éducation et la formation qu'il avait reçue. Il écouta aussi très soigneusement pour entendre le son indicateur du bâton de Ly'haniir comme il quittait le sol. Harry déplaça soudain sa tête vers la gauche comme le bout noueux du bâton sifflait en l'air à côté de lui. Alors il déplaça son pied droit juste avant que le bout du bâton ne frappe le sol. Comme Harry se redressait, il continua à bouger et tourner comme le bâton poussait et balayait alternativement l'air autour de lui. Comme il terminait le salut avec les mots traditionnels de salutation, Harry arrêta soudainement de se déplacer et se tint parfaitement immobile.   
  
La longueur solide de bois vola en l'air directement vers son visage.   
  
Il y eut un halètement universel des élèves dans la salle comme le bout du bâton de Ly'haniir s'arrêta une épaisseur de cheveu au-dessus de la peau de Harry - directement entre ses yeux. La leçon du bâton était une leçon d'évitement - pour rappeler à un Mage de Guerre que toutes les batailles ne devaient pas être combattues. Mais le coup final était plus compliqué que cela. C'était une reconnaissance de la confiance entre l'enseignant et l'élève, aussi bien qu'un rappel que quelques batailles ne doivent pas être évitées - même s'il n'y avait rien que vous puissiez faire, sauf rester debout en protestation silencieuse.   
  
Le bâton revint lentement au sol.   
  
"~Je suis honoré d'être si bien salué, ~" Ly'haniir hocha la tête avec approbation.   
  
Il y eut une toux polie venant d'un côté.   
  
Harry et les trois elfes se tournèrent pour voir le Professeur Dumbledore, flanqué de plusieurs professeurs, les observant curieusement. "Professeur Ash," sourit Albus, "j'espère que je n'interromps pas, mais j'aimerais beaucoup faire la connaissance de vos amis très intrigants."   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Comme les élèves observaient leur professeur de Défense et le Directeur disparaître de la Salle - suivis par un entourage entier d'elfes étranges et de professeurs curieux - la spéculation chuchotée sur les invités du Professeur Ash se gonfla soudainement en un hurlement contenu. Le commérage et les suppositions allaient bon train et ceux qui avaient remarqué les insignes de Mage de Guerre des deux elfes étranges étendirent rapidement la nouvelle à tous les autres. Quelques élèves partirent en courant vers leurs salles communes de Maison - avec l'intention d'être les premiers à dire à ceux qui n'étaient pas présents ce qui se passait; tandis que d'autres partirent précipitamment à la volière - écrivant à la hâte des lettres à leurs parents et familles.   
  
Seamus, qui était fatigué de perdre aux échecs de toute façon, abandonna rapidement Ron et leur partie en cours, pour répandre la nouvelle des deux nouveaux Mage de Guerre qu'il avait vu au déjeuner et de la manière totalement étonnante avec laquelle Professeur Ash s'était tenu parfaitement immobile tandis que quelque vieil elfe fou l'avait presque écervelé.   
  
Ron lui-même traitait toujours le fait que la dame elfe avait salué le Professeur Ash comme un ami perdu depuis longtemps - un ami vraiment, vraiment ... proche …perdu depuis longtemps . "Hé Hermione ?" chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers elle. "S'il y a d'autres Mages de Guerre qui connaissent Ash, cela ne signifie-t-il pas qu'il ne peut pas être ... ?"   
  
Hermione regardait toujours d'un air spéculatif la porte par laquelle tout le monde était sorti. "Et bien ..." Commença-t-elle lentement, "il est possible qu'il les ait rencontrés pendant l'été. Mais on dirait plus qu'ils ont été amis depuis assez longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?"   
  
"Plus que simplement amis avec elle, je trouve."   
  
Hermione le regarda et ensuite roula ses yeux.   
  
"Quoi ?" demanda Ron avec indignation. "Je disais juste-"   
  
"Quelque chose qui n'est aucunement nos affaires," interrompit-elle. "Honnêtement Ron, parfois tu es un tel ... garçon!" Il y eut un ou deux fous rires du voisinage et Hermione comprit qu'elle avait dit la dernière partie assez fort pour que ce soit entendu par plusieurs des autres filles assises à leur table.   
  
Ron renifla. "Ouais, et bien - ça doit être mieux que le contraire!" Et ensuite s'enfuit de toutes ses jambes avant que Hermione ou n'importe lequel des autres n'ait une chance de l'ensorceler.   
  
Il y eut quelques cris de féminité outrée, mais il n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'inquiéter d' Hermione. Elle roula simplement des yeux de nouveau et ensuite ignora promptement le reste du monde en faveur de son dernier projet. Baissant les yeux vers la montre digitale devant elle, elle remarqua que l'écran d'affichage rectangulaire était toujours vide.   
Distraitement, elle se demanda si elle avait de meilleures chances d'activer la montre si elle enlevait la pile morte.   
  
"Non," se murmura-t-elle, "si la magie et l'électricité sont liées, alors je dois être capable de faire marcher cela que la pile soit là où non." Mais bien sûr elle devinait seulement la relation entre magie et l'électricité. Elle ne savait pas en fait assez comment l'électricité marchait pour être sûr que ce soit vrai. // J'ai vraiment besoin d'un livre la-dessus, // pensa-t-elle. Mais bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun livre dans la bibliothèque à propos d'électricité - pas même dans la section de l'étude des moldus.   
  
Et il n'y avait certainement personne à qui elle puisse poser la question.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Harry réussit finalement à tirer Ly'haniir, Silver et Ell'evisor des griffes de Dumbledore et les ramener à la privauté de ses propres appartements.   
  
Ce fut avec quelque sens de soulagement qu'il ferma la porte derrière eux et s'appuya lourdement contre la surface en bois le soutenant. Albus et Ly'haniir s'étaient bien trop bien entendus pour la paix intérieure de Harry - et c'était même avec Silver et lui-même agissant en tant qu'interprètes. Heureusement, personne n'avait mentionné le Miroir et quand Albus avait poliment demandé des nouvelles de Harry Potter, Silver l'avait simplement rassuré en disant que Harry allait bien et deviendrait sans aucun doute un formidable Mage de Guerre. Aucun des elfes n'avait même cligné de l'oeil à la question.   
Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Harry se repoussa de la porte et suivit ses invités dans le salon.   
  
Ell'evisor - ayant vu la pièce auparavant - était assis confortablement dans une des vieilles chaises battues de Harry. Ly'haniir et Silver regardaient fixement avec curiosité toutes les choses humaines étranges dispersées dans la pièce. Pour une fois, les invités de Harry ne regardaient pas deux fois l'éclairage elfique.   
  
"~Puis-je offrir à quelqu'un une boisson qui n'est pas du thé ? ~" demanda Harry .  
  
"~Je ne suppose pas que vous ayez du Corella, n'est-ce pas ? ~" demanda Ly'haniir.   
  
"~ Je prendrais bien du ' gui au veu', ~" ajouta Silver. "Et au fait qu'est-ce que du 'veu' ?"   
  
Harry rit. "~ C'est appelé 'guimauves' et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que le nom signifie. ~"   
  
Ell'evisor, qui s'était fait aussi discret qu'une souris tout l'après-midi, parla finalement :   
"~ Mage de Guerre Ash - ~"   
  
"En anglais, Ell'evisor!" l'instruisit Silver.   
  
Le jeune homme sembla embarrassé, mais il fit de son mieux. "S'il vous plaît Mage de Guerre, tous avoir du chocolat chaud et des guimauves ? Alors nous tous est bien."   
  
Ell'evisor savait évidemment qu'il avait l'air d'un idiot, mais vraiment, quand vous pensiez au fait que Silver lui avait seulement enseigné depuis une ou deux semaines, c'était un progrès remarquable. D'accord, cela avait probablement été deux semaines de rien à part Anglais jour et nuit, donc une certaine quantité de progrès était seulement à attendre.   
  
Normalement, Ell'evisor n'aurait pas été inclus dans la visite de Silver et Ly'haniir. Mais où l'enseignant allait, là allait aussi l'élève. Ainsi quand Ell'evisor avait été assigné à Silver pour être formé et que Silver avait été choisie pour accompagner Ly'haniir à Poudlard, le jeune mage-en-formation avait automatiquement été ajouté à la mission. Harry pourrait voir que le jeune homme avait du plaisir à revenir, mais aussi qu'il avait toujours quelque peu honte de ses actions précédentes.   
  
Par égard pour Ly'haniir - qui ne pouvait pas parler un mot d'Anglais - Harry répondit en elfique. "~Du chocolat chaud est une suggestion excellente, Ell'evisor. Je reviens tout de suite avec des boissons pour tout le monde, ~" et avec cela, Harry partit vers sa petite cuisine, laissant derrière lui un jeune homme qui était à la fois heureux d'avoir réussi à faire comprendre sa suggestion et aussi satisfait qu'aucun des Mages anglophones n'aient ri de sa tentative.   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous confortablement assis, boissons à la main.   
D'une façon ou d'une autre Silver avait réussi à enlever par magie la guimauve de la tasse de Harry et à la mettre dans la sienne, mais puisque Harry n'avait très délibérément pas apporté le paquet entier avec lui, il décida de laisser son indication subtile d'aller chercher les autres passer inaperçue.   
  
Curieux à propos de quelque chose, Harry commença la conversation par une question. "~Ly'haniir, pourquoi êtes-vous tous les trois apparus dans le réfectoire devant tant de gens ? Et pourquoi étiez-vous si ouvert avec Albus quant à l'existence du cercle ? Le cercle a-t-il décidé de se faire connaître au monde sorcier ? ~"   
  
"~Il me semble, ~" répondit l'elfe ancien, "~que Albus Dumbledore n'était pas énormément étonné de l'existence du cercle de toute façon. ~"   
  
Harry rougit d'être si facilement pris de court. "~Oui ... bien, je hem ... L'ai en quelque sorte mentionné ... En passant ... mais seulement à Albus et je sais qu'il ne le dirait pas à qui que ce soit d'autre sans grand besoin. Ce que vous trois avez fait aujourd'hui va beaucoup plus loin. ~"   
  
"~Mmm, cela est vrai, ~" consentit Ly'haniir. "~Mais avant que je ne vous donne mes raisons, pourriez-vous nous dire autant que vous le pouvez sur vous et ce 'Miroir' dont Ell'evisor a parlé ? ~" c'était une demande délicatement exprimée, reflétant la compréhension du vieux mage du fait que - comme avec n'importe quelle question qui impliquait un Mage de Guerre - il pourrait bien y avoir des choses qu'il serait ... imprudent ... de dire à qui que ce soit.   
  
Brièvement, Harry décrivit sa vie jusqu'au moment où il fut tiré dans le Miroir et ensuite il leur dit autant qu'il en avait dit à Ell'evisor sur la manière dont le Miroir marchait et ce que cela lui avait fait. Il leur donna aussi une description brève de ce qui était arrivé pendant son temps dans le monde généré par les probabilités du Miroir, mais rien de très spécifique au-delà de ' Nous avons eu une guerre contre Voldemort. C'était horrible. Je vais y mettre fin '.   
  
Ce fut à ce point que à la fois Ly'haniir et Silver commencèrent à avoir l'air inquiets.   
La politique de non-intervention du cercle des mages était bien connue de Harry et il s'était attendu à leurs arguments contre sa participation active. Cependant il avait trois points de son côté qui les firent très efficacement taire sur le sujet. D'abord, il leur rappela qu'il était le seul Mage de Guerre humain et comme tel, était aussi celui dont le conseil aurait traditionnellement le plus de poids quand les questions humaines étaient discutées en comité. Deuxièmement, déclara catégoriquement qu'il était un plein Mage de Guerre - pas un élève - et qu'il pouvait bien agir de sa propre autorité qu'ils aiment cela ou non. Et troisièmement, Harry leur dit que dans le Miroir de Peut-être, Voldemort avait d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à devenir un mage, ce qui le rendait certainement l'affaire du cercle. "~Et pas juste n'importe quel mage," finit Harry d'un air mécontent, ", mais un Mage d'Âme! ~"   
  
Tous les trois elfes pâlirent à ce bout d'information. Les actes de Voldemort pendant sa dernière campagne n'étaient pas entièrement inconnus du cercle. L'idée d'un tel être avec le pouvoir d'un Mage d'Âme ... C'était impensable!   
  
"~Les Mages d'Âme sont les plus rares des rares, ~" dit Ly'haniir après quelque considération. "~Si ce sorcier n'en a pas la capacité maintenant... Savez-vous comment il est arrivé à obtenir un tel pouvoir ? ~"   
  
Harry secoua la tête avec regret. "~Non, cela n'a jamais été découvert ... ~"   
  
"~Alors peut-être, ~" suggéra Silver, "~Qu'il n'atteindra pas cette capacité du tout ici dans le monde réel. ~"   
  
"~Est-ce vraiment un risque que vous êtes prêts à prendre ? ~" demanda Harry. "~Dans le Miroir il y avait ceux qui pensaient que peut-être que le temps Voldemort a passé comme un esprit sans corps lui a donné une compréhension plus grande de ce qu'une âme est. Si c'est le cas, alors il peut déjà être en chemin vers cette capacité. ~"   
  
"~Et pourtant nous avons encore du temps, ~" interrompit Ly'haniir, "~ou vous, Ash, ne seriez pas installé ici dans ces murs, impliqué avec l'enseignement d'enfants. Vous seriez immédiatement venu à nous, au lieu de nous permettre de venir à vous. ~"   
  
"~Oui, ~" admit Harry, "~Je crois que nous avons encore quelques années avant qu'il ne s'étende vers cette connaissance. Peu importe comment il l'a apprise - ou l'apprendra - l'utilisation de la Magie d'Âme est en soi dangereuse pour celui qui l'exerce. Malgré tous ses plans et sa puissance, le premier souci de Voldemort a toujours été sa propre survie. Il y a d'autres chemins vers le pouvoir, plus sûrs, qu'il explore actuellement . ~"   
  
"~Loué soit le Seigneur Vert pour cela, ~" murmura Silver.   
  
"~Et ainsi, ~" soupira finalement Ly'haniir, "~ il devient évident que le cercle doit devenir impliqué - comme nous le savions . ~"   
  
Harry cligna des yeux. Ell'evisor cligna avec lui, mais Silver hochait la tête en accord. "~Excusez moi, ~" dit Harry poliment, "~Mais avez-vous dit ... que vous saviez que le cercle allait être impliqué ? Vous saviez ?! Comment le saviez-vous! ? ~"   
  
"~Effie l'a vu, ~" dit Ly'haniir simplement.   
  
Harry était déconcerté. "Oh", fut tout ce qu'il put dire. 'Effie' était le nom du plus puissant des Mages de Vision du cercle. Il était un Éphémère - un être qui existait dans plusieurs dimensions en même temps. Le nom de leur espèce signifiait 'de courte vie', mais Effie avait fait partie du cercle depuis mémoire d'elfe.   
  
Regarder un éphémère ressemblait un peu à regarder fixement du brouillard solide, parsemé de couleurs assourdies et de formes se déplaçant étrangement. La plupart des personnes ne pouvaient pas regarder Effie trop longtemps sans commencer à se sentir un peu ... étranges. Sa présence était toujours accompagnée par un sens vague de crainte, ce qui était peut-être pourquoi il avait choisi un nom si idiot pour lui-même. Il était difficile de craindre quelqu'un qui insistait qu'on l'appelle 'Effie'.   
  
"~Et alors, ~" ajouta Silver , " ~Tous les Mages de Vision du damné cercle ont refusé d'ouvrir la bouche, plus fermés que la ceinture d'argent d'un gobelin. Même les Mages de Guérison ne pouvaient rien tirer d'eux. ~"   
  
"~Nous pouvons seulement espérer, ~" dit Ly'haniir tranquillement, "~Que cela signifie qu'il y aura peu de blessés. ~" Normalement les Mages de Vision avertissaient les Guérisseurs bien à l'avance pour préparer suffisamment de sorts et de magies chaque fois que le cercle était sur le point de devenir impliqué dans quelque chose de désagréable. "~Mais bien sûr, ~" continua le vieux mage, "~Il y a toujours la possibilité que ce soit simplement trop tôt pour de tels avertissements. ~"   
  
Beaucoup trop tôt au goût de Harry. Dans le Miroir, les Mages de Visions n'avaient pas été impliqués avant quelque temps. "Merde", se dit-il. "Je déteste vraiment cela quand les Voyants sont impliqué."   
  
"Je seconderai cela," répondit Silver aigrement. Ly'haniir - ne comprenant pas l'Anglais - les regarda avec curiosité.   
  
"~Désolé, ~" lui dit Harry. "~Nous déplorions juste les contributions inconséquentes d'un certain groupe dans le cercle. ~"   
  
"~Tous les mages ne sont pas destinés à étudier la guerre, ~" offrit Ly'haniir doucement. "~Et je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu beaucoup de choses sur l'avenir possible que vous avez éprouvé non plus. ~"   
  
Harry rougit. Il était difficilement un qui puisse critiquer les Mages de Vision quand il retenait des informations pour précisément la même raison. Pour manipuler l'avenir, vous deviez être très prudent de combien vous révéliez et à qui vous le révéliez.   
  
"~Bon alors, ~" soupira Harry, "~Ceci est pourquoi vous avez décidé d'exposer le cercle ? Parce qu'Effie a dit que vous seriez impliqués de toute façon ? ~"   
  
"~Nous n'avons pas exposé le cercle, ~" contredit Ly'haniir. "~Nous avons seulement révélé deux Mages de Guerre de plus et un élève qu'ils avaient déjà vu. Les autres groupes du cercle restent inconnus, de même que le nombre de Mages de Guerre et nos rapports entre nous. ~" Alors l'ancien elfe grimaça. "~Croyez moi quand je dis ce n'étais pas mon cours préféré d'action. Le Mage de Vision Effie, cependant, était inflexible quant au fait que si nous voulions envoyer quelqu'un, alors ils ne devaient pas se donner la peine de se déguiser ou de se cacher. ~"   
  
"~Comme vous pouvez comprendre, ~" termina le vieil elfe, "~Il n'y avait aucune question à propos du besoin d'entrer en contact avec un Mage de Guerre humain inconnu avec la connaissance d'un avenir possible qui s'impliquait dans les affaires humaines. ~"   
  
"~Et ainsi vous êtes ici, ~" dit Harry d'un air fatigué. Après un moment de silence, il ajouta : "~J'espère vraiment qu'Effie sait ce que diable il fait ... ~"   
  
Silver rit discrètement. "~J'ai eu la même pensée à propos de toi quelques fois cette après-midi, aussi, ~" lui dit-elle.   
  
Harry rit. "~Oui, je suppose que oui . Tout ce que je peux vous dire est que je fais de mon mieux pour nous faire tous traverser cela avec le moins de carnage possible. ~"  
  
"~Ce qui nous amène à la question suivante, ~" dit Ly'haniir . "Allez-vous exiger l'aide de vos semblables Mages de Guerre ? ~"   
  
"~Parce que si oui, ~" ajouta Silver, "~alors nous devrons définitivement tenir une Acceptation pour toi. ~"   
  
Une cérémonie d'Acceptation était le moyen par lequel un élève mage obtenait son statut de plein mage. Mais plus important pour un Mage de Guerre, cela incorporait aussi une liaison secondaire qui leur permettait à chacun de savoir en détails précis et intimes exactement de quoi chaque autre Mage de Guerre du cercle était capable. Un effet secondaire de cette liaison était une conscience des personnalités diverses qui composaient le sous-cercle de Mages de Guerre. Cette conscience aidait aussi à cimenter la compréhension et la confiance entre les Mages de Guerre - et incidemment aidait à mettre en évidence n'importe quels traits destructeurs ou problèmes avant qu'un Mage de Guerre n'ait la chance de devenir dangereux pour soi ou pour d'autres.   
  
Une liaison secondaire semblable existait pour chacun des types divers de mage dans le cercle, mais pour les Mages de Guerre - dont les vies-mêmes dépendaient de leurs capacités et leur confiance en l'un l'autre - c'était inestimable. Si inestimable, en fait, qu'il y avait une version moindre de la liaison d'Acceptation qui était exécutée régulièrement parmi les Mages de Guerre simplement pour mettre à jour la connaissance de chacun quant aux niveaux de compétence et magies diverses acquis depuis la dernière Acceptation.   
  
Si Harry voulait travailler avec d'autres Mages de Guerre, alors il allait devoir savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, de la même manière qu'ils devraient savoir en retour ce dont il était capable . D'où - une Acceptation.   
  
Le problème était qu'une Acceptation impliquerait à peu près le cercle entier et prendrait beaucoup de temps et d'efforts à organiser. Qui plus est, la version Mage de Guerre exigeait un secteur la taille d'un terrain de Quidditch et était traditionnellement tenue à ou près, de la maison-cœur du mage Accepté. Dans le cas de Harry, cela signifiait Poudlard.   
  
Harry regarda Silver et leva un sourcil. "~Si le monde sorcier ne sait pas encore pour le cercle, il le saura certainement après que nous tenions une Acceptation ici! ~"   
  
Après avoir entendu une version condensée de la vie de Harry, Silver n'était pas étonnée que l'école soit la maison-cœur de Harry. "~Hé, ~" lui rappela-t-elle, " ~C'est seulement la tradition qui dit qu'elle doit être tenue à ta maison-cœur ! Nous pourrions l'avoir n'importe où, vraiment. ~"   
  
Harry sentit une répugnance étrange à être d'accord avec ce sentiment. Son Acceptation dans le Miroir avait été une affaire précipitée - tenue sur le champ de bataille en présence de seulement quelques Mages de Guerre et deux Mages de Guérison. Si cela ne mettait pas en danger ses chances de changer l'avenir avec succès, Harry se rendit soudainement compte qu'il aimerait vraiment faire la cérémonie pleine et ouverte. Et il voulait vraiment la faire à Poudlard.   
  
Silver devait avoir lu quelque chose de son désir sur son visage. "~Et bien, ~" dit-elle doucement, " ~la question originelle tient toujours : vas-tu exiger l'aide de tes pairs Mages de Guerre ? ~"   
  
Harry considéra cela. "~Non, ~" décida-t-il enfin. "~Ou du moins ... pas encore avant longtemps. ~" // Et à ce moment-là, // espéra Harry silencieusement, // le cercle pourrait être connaissance générale de toute façon et cela n'importera pas où nous la tenons. //   
  
"~Faites attention de ne pas attendre trop longtemps, ~" l'avertit Ly'haniir, "~ou vous pourriez vous trouver à devoir confier vos batailles à un autre dans la chaleur du moment. ~"   
  
"~Je ferai très attention, Ly'haniir, ~" déclara Harry.   
  
Après cela, ils parlèrent d'autres choses. Les elfes essayaient de parvenir à connaître le Mage de Guerre Ash, tandis que Harry essayait de trouver de combien ces versions plus jeunes ressemblaient à ses amis aimés. Dans le cas de Ly'haniir, il y avait très peu de différence, à part qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de la formation de Harry. Avec Ell'evisor, les différences étaient tout à fait marquées. Mais avec Silver, il était dur de choisir. Dans quelques aspects elle semblait exactement la même, tandis que dans d'autres il y avait une non-conformité énorme.   
  
Silver elle-même était en particulier intéressée de savoir combien étroitement elle ressemblait à son soi du Miroir. "~Elle avait évidemment mon Nom et mon apparence, ~" réfléchit Silver. "~A-t-elle gagné son Nom de la même manière que j'ai gagné le mien ? ~"   
  
"~Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée, ~" dit Harry avec quelque surprise, "~Bien que ce soit alors que sa - ta - fascination pour les humains ait commencé. ~"   
  
"~Oui, ~"insista Silver, "~Mais sais-tu ce qui est arrivé ? ~"   
  
"~Um ... Laisse moi voir, ~" Harry se concentra un instant. "~Comme je me le rappelle, tu - elle - vivait avec les Nains. Le cercle savait qu'elle avait le potentiel de mage, mais elle n'avait jamais essayé autre chose que des sorts elfiques. Ils lui ont demandé quelle magie non-elfique elle pensait pouvoir aimer essayer et elle a choisi la magie des Nains de mise en forme du métal. ~" Harry jeta un regard à Silver avec un scintillement amusé dans son oeil. "~Elle a aussi dit qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chance à cela. Quelque chose à propos de la hauteur des plafonds ... ? ~"   
  
Silver fronça les sourcils. "~Quels plafonds! ? - Tout ce qu'ils ont est des terriers de lapin surdimensionnés creusés dans le côté de montagnes déboisées! ~"   
  
"~Avec une attitude comme ça, ~" dit Ly'haniir doucement, "~il n'est pas étonnant que vous ayez eu des difficultés. ~"   
  
Silver tira la langue au vieux mage et il éclata promptement de rire.   
  
"~Silver! ~" rit Harry, "~ Quel genre d'exemple est-ce pour Ell'evisor ? ~"   
  
"~Un parfaitement bon, ~" répondit-elle d'une manière hautaine. "~Je lui enseigne à faire exactement ce que je dis - pas ce que je fais. S'il me tire la langue, il sait très bien que je la collerai par le bout à son menton pendant deux jours. ~"   
  
C'était trop pour Ell'evisor, qui avait désespérément essayé de ne pas ricaner devant les folies de ses aînés. Il renonça finalement et rit avec eux. Finalement, il réussit à demander : "~Alors, comment avez-vous gagné la capacité de manipuler les métaux, Mage de Guerre Silver ? ~" Ell'evisor savait qu'elle le pouvait, parce qu'il l'avait vu faire.   
" ~C'est lui qui raconte l'histoire, ~" répondit-elle, indiquant Ash.   
  
"~Mm, ~" réfléchit Harry, "~Et bien, la Silver que je connaissais a dit qu'elle ne pouvait simplement plus le supporter et devait revoir le ciel et l'air libre avant qu'elle ne devienne folle. Donc elle s'est glissée jusqu'à la surface - sans permission de son enseignant je pourrais ajouter - et s'est trouvée sur un petit chemin en montée du bord de la forêt locale.   
Malheureusement - ayant passé si longtemps sous terre- elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que c'était le milieu de la nuit! ~"   
  
"~Désobéissante et négligente, ~" Ly'haniir hocha la tête. "~Cela ressemble à notre Silver. ~"   
  
"~Aimeriez-vous porter ce bâton dans un nouvel endroit intéressant ? ~" répliqua-t-elle.   
  
Les coins de la bouche de Ly'haniir se tiraient d'amusement supprimé. Asticoter Silver était un des passe-temps favoris du vieux mage. Son refus de le traiter avec la crainte et la courtoisie auxquelles son âge et ses capacités lui donnaient droit, était une source interminable de plaisir pour lui. C'était aussi l'attitude qui rendait Silver si connue partout dans le cercle. Cependant, à en juger par les yeux d'Ell'evisor - qui étaient maintenant aussi énormes que des assiettes - c'était probablement la première fois qu'il avait vraiment été témoin de leur forme ... unique ... de respect l'un pour l'autre.   
  
Ly'haniir se corrigea : "~Je voulais dire, bien sûr, une très jeune version de vous, ma chère. Vous êtes sans aucun doute bien trop mûre pour montrer un tel comportement maintenant. ~"   
  
Harry décida rapidement de finir l'histoire, tandis que Silver - qui détestait les mages 'rassis' - essayait de savoir si elle venait d'être insultée de nouveau. "~Alors de toute façon, ~" continua-t-il, "~elle était là - debout sur le côté d'une montagne à regarder les étoiles, quand soudain un humain arrive en courant des arbres. Il s'avéra être une sorcière dont le mari était un loup-garou et devinez quoi - c'était pleine lune. ~"   
  
"~La femme était hors d'elle. Elle avait essayé de le lier ou de l'assommer pendant des heures et elle s'approchait de la limite de ses forces. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer bien sûr, parce qu'il était son mari et qu'elle l'aimait. Mais sous sa forme de loup, il était trop rapide et trop fort - et pour cela elle n'avait pas réussi à vraiment le frapper avec n'importe lequel de ses sorts. Elle l'avait seulement ralenti . ~"   
  
"~Ce fut juste comme elle s'effondrait dans les bras de Silver que le loup apparut. ~"   
  
Ell'evisor était fasciné par le conte. C'était une tragédie romantique en fabrication. Si le mari tuait sa femme, il serait dévasté le matin suivant et cependant la femme ne pouvait pas s'amener à tuer son mari. Et là il y avait son enseignant, toujours sans son Nom de Mage et en plein milieu de cela!   
  
"~Avec une sorcière épuisée plein les bras, Silver ne pouvait pas revenir à la sécurité des couloirs des Nains avant que le loup ne les atteigne et aucun des sorts elfiques qu'elle connaissait à cette époque n'était de quelque utilité. ~"   
  
"~Mais - ~" protesta Ell'evisor.   
  
"~Souviens-toi, ~" lui dit Harry, "~elle n'était pas alors un mage et certainement pas un Mage de Guerre. Elle avait eu peu de formation physique et seulement les leçons de base en magie que tout le monde reçoit. Aussi, elle était très jeune et complètement inexpérimentée. ~"   
  
Oubliant que c'était supposé être le conte de Harry, Silver plaça une interjection : "~Ce que Ash essaye si poliment de dire, jeune elfe, est que j'ai complètement paniqué. ~"   
  
"~Vous ?! ~" s'exclama Ell'evisor.   
  
"~Oui, ~" confirma-t-elle. "~Moi. Me suis presque mouillée de peur, en fait. ~" Ell'evisor semblait avoir des moments difficiles avec le concept de Silver paniquée. "~Mais, ~" continua-t-elle, "~C'est probablement la seule chose qui a permis que nous réchappions tous les trois de cette situation. ~" ce qui était un autre choc à absorber pour Ell'evisor.   
"~Tu vois, ~" lui dit-elle, "~Quand j'ai paniqué, mon esprit a fait le moment vide habituel et ensuite s'est instinctivement tourné vers une chose sur laquelle j'avais été concentrée jour et nuit depuis trois bonnes semaines : La magie des Nains. Seulement cette fois là, au lieu de haïr cette taule de petit trous dans lesquels ils vivent, je voulais vraiment, vraiment et désespérément y être de retour à l'intérieur. À ce moment là, j'aimais ces tunnels de tout mon cœur et ensuite tout le reste s'est simplement ... Mis en place en quelque sorte. ~"   
  
"~Soudain, ~" expliqua Silver, "~Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi ils vivaient à l'intérieur des montagnes - pourquoi ils aimaient tant les trésors cachés dans la terre. Je pouvais apprécier la beauté et la force de leur peuple et voir dans l'oeil de mon esprit comment cette beauté et cette force étaient reflétées dans leurs maisons et leurs métiers. Je me souviens avoir pensé ' pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu cela auparavant ? ' et me demander comment j'avais pu être aussi ... aveugle ~"   
  
"~Et alors, ~" ajouta-t-elle, "~J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai pensé que j'étais aveugle. Tout était sombre, mais quand j'ai levé la tête, je pouvais toujours voir les étoiles. ~" Alors Silver rit. "~Quand j'ai souhaiter me retrouver dans les tunnels, j'en ai accidentellement créé un par moi-même! Sauf qu'il allait directement vers le bas! Et qu'au sommet il y avait un loup-garou vraiment perplexe, essayant de savoir s'il pourrait ressortir s'il décidait de sauter dedans pour nous attraper. ~"   
  
"~Après cela, ~" termina Silver, "~Le reste était facile. J'ai simplement appelé une masse d'argent de la terre au-dessous de nous et l'ai enfermé avec. Fin de l'histoire. ~"   
  
"~Pas tout à fait, ~" ajouta Harry avec un petit sourire satisfait. "~Je semble me rappeler un peu plus que cela. ~" Ell'evisor regarda Harry avec curiosité. "~Jeune mage, votre guide estimé a oublié de mentionner deux choses! D'abord : qu'elle et la sorcière ont passé le reste de la nuit dans ce trou parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas calculer comment elle l'avait fait et donc comment le défaire! ~"   
  
"~Hé, ~" protesta Silver, "~J'étudiais la mise en forme du métal, pas la mise en forme du rocher! C'était l'instinct la première fois! ~"   
  
"~Et cela t'a pris combien de temps pour attraper le coup et faire de la mise en forme de roche après cela ? ~" Silver marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et Harry rit de nouveau, " ~La sorcière les aurait sauvés elle-même, sauf qu'elle avait perdu sa baguette dans toute cette excitation. Alors les deux d'entre eux ont passé la nuit fourrées ensemble au fond d'un trou, à bavarder. ~"   
  
Les yeux d'Ell'evisor s'allumèrent de compréhension. "~Alors c'est pourquoi tu aimes tant les humains! ~" dit-il à son enseignant actuel. "~La sorcière est ton ami humain - celui à qui tu rends parfois visite! ~"   
  
"~Oui, ~" acquiesça Silver avec un sourire. "Son nom est Violette et un de ses petits-enfants est nommé après moi. Elle et son mari sont tous les deux de vrais amis. ~"   
  
"~Le loup-garou ? ~" demanda Ell'evisor avec incertitude. Silver hocha la tête. Le jeune mage revint alors à Harry. "~Vous avez dit qu'il y avait deux choses ? ~"   
  
Harry sourit d'un air satisfait à Silver comme elle virait au rouge betterave, mais ne protestait pas. "~Et bien oui, je crois l'avoir fait. La deuxième chose qu'elle a oublié de mentionner - et bien, tu peux probablement le deviner, si tu te demandes simplement d'où venait tout l'argent avec lequel elle a lié le loup-garou ."   
  
Ell'evisor fronça les sourcils. "~D'où il venait ? Et bien, de la terre je suppose ... ~"   
  
"Et l'argent est si abondant, alors, que tu puisse simplement en appeler une masse énorme pour attacher des loups-garous ? ~"   
  
"~Hem ... non, je suppose que non. ~" Ell'evisor y pensa un peu de temps avant de finalement capituler. "~J'abandonne, ~" dit-il, "~D'où venait tout cet argent ? ~"   
  
Souriant toujours d'un air satisfait devant l'embarras de son semblable mage, Harry dit, "~Il venait des Nains. Elle a aspiré tout ce qui était fait d'argent dans trois maisons de famille au-dessous d'elle, aussi bien que jusqu'au dernier bout d'argent dans l'atelier du maître orfèvre, qui était au-dessous de ces maisons. Je comprends que quelques personnes étaient assez ... fâchées ... contre elle pendant quelque temps après cela. ~"   
  
Ell'evisor et Ly'haniir pouffèrent tous les deux de rire. Silver regardait n'importe où sauf vers eux.   
  
"~Ne pouvez-vous pas voir cela? ~" Harry rit dans sa barbe. Alors il lança sa voix pour imiter celle d'un petit enfant. "~Maman, maman! Les couverts se sauvent! ~" Ell'evisor et Ly'haniir éclatèrent d'un rire franc. "~Oh, très cher, ~" dit Harry dans une imitation épouvantable de la voix d'une femme, "~Pourquoi est-ce que notre photo de mariage sur le sol - et où est parti le cadre ? ~"   
  
Même Silver riait maintenant et après qu'ils se furent tous calmé un peu elle termina le conte en leur disant : "~Le maître orfèvre m'a tout fait remplacer - jusqu'à une paire d'épingles à cheveux décoratives! Cela m'a pris presque un mois! Et après tout cela, quel autre Nom que 'Silver' pouvais-je choisir ? ~"   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Peu après, Ly'haniir suggéra qu'il était peut-être temps de partir tant qu'il y avait encore quelque lumière du jour.   
  
"~Ash, ~" dit-il en se mettant sur ses pieds, "~Je pense pouvoir sans risque dire que le cercle suivra votre avis sur la question de Voldemort et de ses disciples. S'il vous plaît soyez prudent et rappelez-vous que nous viendrons si vous nous appelez. ~"   
  
"~Je m'en souviendrai, ~" dit Harry en les accompagnant à la porte. Quand Ly'haniir et Ell'evisor furent sortis dans le couloir, Silver se tourna soudain pour lui faire face et appuya son corps tout près contre le sien. "~Je suis sûre que je pourrais revenir ... ~" suggéra-t-elle.   
  
Harry était sévèrement tenté. Silver était une belle femme, sa sœur dans le cercle et une amante généreuse. Il la connaissait bien et du resserrement dans son aine, il n'y avait aucun doute que son corps se souvenait également bien d'elle. Il se sentit réagir à la présence chaude appuyée si ardemment - et habilement - contre lui. Une jambe mince et bien en forme glissée entre ses cuisses.   
  
Mais aussi merveilleuses que soient ces mémoires, Silver n'était pas celle avec qui il voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Elle était trop brillante et trop inconséquente pour lui. Tout ce qu'il fallut fut le souvenir d'une autre paire d'yeux - comme des puits sombres d'encre la plus noire - pour que Harry recule devant la curiosité de Silver et décline son offre.   
  
"Très Chère," dit-il en anglais, "tu me flattes - mais notre temps ensemble fait partie de mon passé, pas de mon présent ni de mon avenir. J'espère que tu le comprends."   
  
Silver se retira brusquement et l'étudia un instant. "Merde", dit-elle finalement, "tu es amoureux de quelqu'un."   
  
Harry rit. "Comment gâcher une atmosphère, femme! Vois si j'essaye d'être doux et romantique avec toi de nouveau!"   
  
"Pas que je puisse jamais avoir une autre chance pour cela maintenant!" répliqua-t-elle.   
"~Ahem, ~" vint une toux polie du couloir. "~Si avez fini tous les deux ... ? ~"   
  
Silver et Harry levèrent la tête pour voir Ly'haniir et Ell'evisor regarder avec intérêt par l'embrasure de la porte. Harry devint rouge, mais Argent passa effrontément devant eux en coup de vent dans le couloir. Avec Ly'haniir pouffant toujours pour lui-même, Harry commença à les escorter jusqu'aux portes du château.   
  
Ce fut simplement par hasard qu'ils passèrent Severus Rogue sur leur chemin à travers le château.   
  
Harry donna au Maître de Potions une inclinaison légère de salutation et la reconnaissance joyeuse de "Professeur", en passant. Harry savait que le regard pointu et pensif de Severus ne manquerait rien de ses compagnons - plus particulièrement pas leurs insignes de Mage de Guerre. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir la curiosité de l'autre homme lorsque Severus rendit sa salutation avec les mots "Mage de Guerre" et un léger signe de tête dans sa direction. Et ensuite ils s'étaient passés l'un l'autre - dirigés dans des directions opposées.   
  
C'était la plus longue conversation qu'il avait partagée avec Sev de toute la semaine.   
  
" ~Il nous observe toujours, vous savez, ~" dit Ly'haniir calmement.   
  
"~Oui, ~" acquiesça Harry. "~C'est ce qu'il ferait. ~"   
  
"~Grand, sombre et mauvais. ~" exposa Silver. "~Comme c'est intrigant. ~"   
  
"~Ne le pense même pas, ~" l'avertit Harry brusquement. "~Et ne dis pas qu'il est mauvais! Il ne l'est pas. ~"   
  
Silver le regarda fixement un instant. Ils marchèrent ensemble en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rattrape pour se mettre à son niveau. Avec tact, Ly'haniir et Ell'evisor restèrent quelques pas derrière. "~Je suis désolée, ~" dit-elle tranquillement. "~C'était grossier de ma part. ~"   
  
Après une courte pause Harry répondit, "~Je n'aurais pas dû te rabrouer. Je te présente mes excuses. C'est juste que ... ~"   
  
"~ ... que ta Silver n'aurait jamais été si désinvolte à propos de quelqu'un qu'elle savait que tu aimes. ~"   
  
D'un air piteux, Harry demanda, "~Est-ce si évident ? ~"   
  
"~Pour moi ? Oui, ~" répondit-elle. "~Mais alors, je dirais que toi et moi étions très proche dans ce monde du Miroir du tien. Tu n'es pas habitué à me cacher des choses, n'est-ce pas ? ~"   
  
"~Non, ~" dit Harry. "~Je suppose que non. ~"   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Quand ils parvinrent finalement aux portes de château, Harry savait qu'ils avaient attiré une vraie foule de spectateurs. Cependant, le temps malheureux - maintenant une bruine légère de pluie froide - gardait les curieux surtout à l'intérieur et donnait aux quatre mages au moins une illusion de privauté. Un sort hydrofuge simple développé par les Kyrii à plumes et jeté par Harry et Ly'haniir, gardait les mages eux-mêmes complètement secs.   
  
Ils avaient déjà dit leurs adieux finals, quand Harry pensa soudainement à quelque chose : "~Ly'haniir ? Pourriez-vous m'envoyer une pierre d'équilibre pour un de mes élèves ? ~"   
  
"~Une pierre d'équilibre ? ~" Ly'haniir considéra cela. "~Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non. En voulez-vous seulement une ? ~"   
  
" ~Une ira très bien, ~" lui dit Harry . "~Simplement ne l'envoyez pas par Pli. ~"   
  
Ly'haniir fronça les sourcils. Le sort qui réunissait deux emplacements au même point - 'pliant' en effet le monde physique comme une feuille de papier jusqu'à ce que deux points de réalité se touchent - était le moyen standard des mages du cercle de se livrer des messages et des petits objets l'un à l'autre. Le sort n'était pas approprié pour de grands objets ou des êtres vivants, mais c'était le sort standard que Ly'haniir aurait utilisé pour envoyer à Harry quelque chose dans le genre d'une pierre d'équilibre.   
  
"~Pourquoi un Pli ne conviendrait-il pas ? ~" demanda Ly'haniir avec curiosité.   
  
"~Parce que ce château a beaucoup de très vieilles et assez ... Uniques… enchantements . Aucun sorcier ne peut transplaner dans les terres de l'école et comme je suis sûr que vous l'avez découvert ce matin, le Déplacement est aussi impossible. Tout à fait franchement, je n'ai aucune idée de comment un Pli interagirait avec les sorts qui sont actifs ici. Il est mieux de ne pas le risquer. ~"   
  
Ly'haniir regarda fixement vers l'école, essayant de distinguer les sorts qu'il pouvait sentir sur et dans la maçonnerie antique. Mais il y en avait trop et ils étaient trop entrelacés pour qu'ils veuillent dire quoi que se soit pour lui sans une longue période d'étude.   
"~Alors, ~" consentit-il, "~Pas de Pli. Mais alors comment dois-je vous envoyer une pierre d'équilibre ? ~"   
  
Harry sourit. "~Utilisez un hibou. ~"   
  
"~Un hibou! ? ~" s'exclama le vieux mage. "~Comment un hibou est-il supposé porter une pierre d'équilibre ? ~"   
  
"~Faites un petit sac pour la pierre et attachez le sac à une des pattes du hibou, ~" expliqua Harry. "~Puis dites au hibou de le livrer au Mage de Guerre Ash à l'École de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Poudlard. Le hibou fera le reste. ~"   
  
"~Un type particulier de hibou ? ~" demanda Ly'haniir avec scepticisme.   
  
"~Non, n'importe quelle type sera bien, ~" répondit Harry .   
  
"~Vous êtes sûr de cela ? ~" demanda Ly'haniir. "~Vous voulez vraiment que j'envoie un hibou ... ~"   
  
Harry sourit simplement. "~Considérez cela comme votre premier pas dans votre introduction au monde sorcier. Les utilisateurs de magie humains envoient les choses par hibou postal. ~"   
  
Et peu après, Harry était de nouveau le seul Mage de Guerre dans le monde sorcier.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
A suivre 


	14. Verite confiance et veritaserum

LE MIROIR DE PEUT-ÊTRE  
- Vérité, Confiance et Veritaserum--   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Après une semaine qui inclut le comportement étrange de Sev, une conversation typiquement bizarre avec Albus et ensuite toute l'excitation et l'émotion de rencontrer les versions non-du miroir de Ly'haniir et Silver, Harry décida sommairement qu'il avait gagné le droit de se permettre de faire la grasse matinée dimanche matin et d'ignorer la pile de rouleaux de devoirs l'attendant dans son bureau. En conséquence, il manqua l'arrivée du hibou qui livrait habituellement son journal du matin à la salle à manger.   
Rétrospectivement, cela s'avéra plutôt être une bonne chose, puisque - s'il avait été à l'heure - il aurait probablement été au milieu d'une bouchée d'œufs et de toast quand il aurait vu la première page.   
  
En fait, il lui fut épargné l'embarras de cracher son petit déjeuner partout sur la table, simplement parce que la Gazette du Sorcier était déjà là quand il arriva finalement. Le journal à l'air inoffensif était proprement plié, le couverture vers le bas, à côté de son assiette et aussitôt que Harry fut assis, il le ramassa automatiquement et le retourna.   
  
' MAGES DE GUERRE À POUDLARD' criait le titre en gros caractères. Et au-dessous de cela, dans un texte seulement marginalement plus petit : ' Des douzaines de Mages de Guerre mystérieux ont été signalés à l'École de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Poudlard- réunions secrètes tenues! '   
  
Choqué, Harry parcourut l'article à la hâte. Il devint rapidement clair que la capacité de la Gazette du Sorcier à exagérer avait été travaillée en heures supplémentaires. À proprement parler, le mot 'signalés' rendait le style d'écriture gonflée complètement précise. Harry n'avait aucun doute que pas mal de premières années jeunes et excitables avaient griffonné des lettres décrivant l'arrivée de plusieurs Mages de Guerre étranges et inconnus au château hier. Cependant, la Gazette du Sorcier avait employé ces 'rapports' prétendus pour faire sonner cela comme si cela avait été une invasion grandeur nature par un bataillon entier de soldats fous de bataille et dangereux.   
  
Mais même ce morceau désagréable de désinformation pâlissait en comparaison des implications des quelques derniers paragraphes de l'histoire.   
  
Vers la fin de l'article, le journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier déclarait manifestement qu'une organisation secrète de Mages de Guerre existait évidemment quelque part dans le monde et qu'une armée si formée et cohésive de guerriers pourrait bien poser une menace sérieuse à la sécurité et à la sûreté de la Grande-Bretagne des Sorciers. La propre apparition de Harry en tant que Ash n'était pas passée non plus inaperçue, et on laissait fortement comprendre que ce n'était aucunement une coïncidence s'il s'était montré peu de temps après que M. Harry Potter ait disparu. La mention de ' réunions secrètes tenues derrière des portes fermées' servait seulement à achever l'image d'une organisation diabolique avec buts sinistres, se cachant sur les bords du monde sorcier.   
  
La déclaration finale de l'auteur appelait essentiellement à une enquête grandeur nature sur les activités des Mages de Guerre par le Ministère.   
  
Il apparut que Harry n'aurait pas de petit déjeuner après tout.   
  
Il se sentait maintenant décidément malade.   
  
Reposant doucement le journal sur la table, Harry prit délibérément quelques respirations profondes pour se calmer. Une fois que le sens initial de désastre menaçant se fut effacé un peu, il essaya de regarder la situation rationnellement.   
  
Cela avait toujours été son intention de cacher l'existence du cercle au monde sorcier - et le plus particulièrement à Voldemort - aussi longtemps que possible.   
  
Les raisons de Harry pour cela étaient nombreuses et variées, avec la plus évidente étant que vous ne révéliez pas votre vraie force à un ennemi avant d'être sûr que vous pourriez l'utiliser pour gagner - ou avant que vous ne soyez assez désespérés pour en avoir besoin pour survivre. Mais une autre raison moins évidente était que dans le Miroir de Peut-être Voldemort n'avait pas su encore à propos du cercle.   
  
Les plans présents du Seigneur des Ténèbres tournaient tous autour du fait qu'il pensait que ses ennemis étaient les Aurors du Ministère, Albus Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix - tous d'entre qui étaient des sorciers et sorcières humains. Même l'inclusion de Harry en tant que 'Ash' n'avait pas été trop mauvaise puisqu'il était, après tout, seulement un homme et son intérêt en Severus donnait au Seigneur des Ténèbres une façon possible de gagner de l'influence et/ou du contrôle sur lui.   
  
Mais maintenant Voldemort faisait face à la possibilité que ses ennemis soient plus variés et puissants que ce à quoi il s'était attendu et Harry avait désespérément peur que cette tournure d'événements aiguillonne le Seigneur des Ténèbres à agir prématurément. Si c'était le cas, alors Harry perdrait deux grands avantages : du temps pour préparer sa propre base de puissance; et l'avantage de savoir ce que les plans de Voldemort étaient en se rappelant ce qu'il avait fait dans le Miroir.   
  
Et comme si tout cela n'était pas assez mauvais, le désastre de première page de la Gazette du Sorcier causait aussi à Harry encore un petit mal de tête...   
  
... La pensée d'une 'organisation' de Mages de Guerre était maintenant fermement implantée dans l'esprit du public et il était très peu probable qu'elle en parte.   
  
Harry n'était que trop bien conscient que les gens avaient tendance à craindre l'inconnu - particulièrement les inconnus qui étaient potentiellement dangereux et magiquement puissants. Le cercle de mages était qualifié des deux et si l'opinion publique était montée contre eux, cela rendrait les choses très difficiles dans l'avenir où il aurait besoin de l'appui du cercle.   
  
D'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry se trouvait devant le besoin d'appliquer un contrôle des dégâts à ce désordre - et rapidement.   
  
Il ne se donna pas même la peine de penser nier simplement l'existence du cercle. Harry était assez sûr que personne ne le croirait de toute façon et absolument sûr qu'un tel mensonge détruirait complètement n'importe quelle crédibilité et confiance qu'il avait créée une fois que la vérité deviendrait évidente.   
  
Non, les dégâts étaient déjà faits. Ce qu'il avait besoin de faire maintenant était de le réduire au minimum d'une façon ou d'une autre.   
  
A l'idéal, il pourrait trouver une façon de rassurer à la fois Voldemort et le public sorcier que le cercle n'était pas leur ennemi. Il serait même mieux s'il pouvait d'une façon ou d'une autre faire le cercle avoir l'air plus faible et moins cohésif qu'il l'était vraiment . Et bien sûr, le public - et Voldemort - devraient croire ce qu'il allait inventer.   
  
S'il y avait quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse inventer...   
  
Peu de temps après, Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il était toujours assis dans le réfectoire, regardant fixement et aveuglement son journal et ne prenant manifestement pas son petit déjeuner. À la hâte, il plia la Gazette du Sorcier en deux, se leva de la table et partit pour la privauté de ses propres appartements.   
  
Il avait quelque pensée sérieuse à faire.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Environ deux heures plus tard, Harry décida qu'il avait pu inventer une idée réalisable - et le premier pas de son plan demandait un rendez-vous avec Albus Dumbledore.   
La décision prise, Harry ne gaspilla pas de temps et regardait bientôt fixement la ressemblance d'Albus dans les flammes de la cheminée de son salon. Il fut amusé de remarquer que le Directeur portait encore son bonnet de nuit. Apparemment Harry n'était pas le seul qui se permettait parfois un peu de paresse le dimanche matin.   
  
Amusé par la vue ridicule d'un petit pompon déchiré pendant au bout du couvre-chef d'Albus, Harry raconta rapidement le contenu du journal du matin au vieux sorcier et demanda ensuite une réunion privée. Albus consentit immédiatement, mais suggéra une heure plusieurs heures plus tard pour qu'il puisse lire sa propre copie de la Gazette du Sorcier d'abord et entrer ensuite en contact avec quelques personnes pour avoir une idée de la réaction générale.   
  
Albus termina leur conversation avec le commentaire : "Si c'est aussi mauvais que vous le dites, alors nous avons probablement de la chance que l'article ait paru dans l'édition du dimanche. Si c'était arrivé pendant la semaine, j'ose dire que nous aurions déjà le Ministre et une douzaine d'Aurors à camper sur notre pas de porte. Dieu Merci pour le week-end!"   
  
Harry passa alors l'heure suivante ou à peu-près ce temps là à écrire une lettre à Ly'haniir et Silver. Il décrivait l'article de presse en termes généraux et ensuite ses conclusions et soucis. Il suggérait fortement qu'il n'y ait plus de visites inattendues ou publiques et mentionna poliment que quiconque avait besoin de le voir devait envoyer un hibou d'abord. Il arracha aussi la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier et l'épingla à la lettre, avec sa recommandation que Silver traduise le morceau offensif de journalisme à l'avantage du conseil.   
  
Après cela, il écrivit une lettre séparée à Silver - en Anglais - lui disant de trouver ce nuage de brouillard pollué s'appelant 'Effie' et d'y jeter des bombes puantes jusqu'à ce qu'il explique exactement comment maudit enfer exposer les Mages de Guerre à cette sorte de publicité - et en ce moment - pourrait probablement être utile à qui que ce soit, sauf Voldemort.   
  
Lorsqu'il eut fini la deuxième lettre, son rendez-vous avec Albus approchait rapidement .   
Harry scella les deux messages avec une touche de magie et appela Dobby pour qu'il les emmène à la Volière pour lui. L'elfe de maison enthousiaste était seulement trop heureux d'être utile, ce qui permit à Harry d'éviter une visite à la Volière lui-même et le rappel douloureux que son propre hibou, Hedwige, n'était plus avec lui. Il ne savait pas si elle était vraiment dans la Volière, ou si Albus l'avait donnée à quelqu'un, mais si elle était là, alors c'était probablement mieux pour lui d'en rester loin. Il y avait toujours une chance qu'elle puisse le reconnaître à travers le sort de déguisement d'une façon ou d'une autre et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir le hibou de Harry Potter à le suivre, essayant de délivrer son courrier.   
  
Et puis il était temps de voir Albus.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
// Parfois, // réfléchit Harry en se tenant debout à l'extérieur du bureau du Directeur, // je pense que je passe ma vie à courir vers cet homme pour m'aider. // Mais Albus était le seul à qui il pouvait penser qui ait l'influence politique et le respect presque universel qui seraient nécessaire pour exécuter son idée.   
  
Il devait juste espérer qu'Albus était aussi assez honorable pour ne pas abuser du pouvoir qu'il était sur le point d'offrir à cet homme.   
  
Il frappa une fois pour donner quelque avertissement à Albus et puis prononça le mot de passe et entra.   
  
Il trouva le Directeur - maintenant habillé de ses robes habituelles - se tenant devant la cheminée, finissant une conversation avec le père de Ron Weasley. Le plus vieux des Weasley était un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix et un des plusieurs contacts qu'Albus entretenait au Ministère.   
  
"... Devriez attendre les Aurors demain, Albus," disait M. Weasley. "Les gens ont été effrayés par cela et puisque Fudge ne peut pas les protéger de Vous-Savez-Qui, il voudra se donner l'air d'un héros en 'les protégeant' des Mages de Guerre."   
  
"Oui," acquiesça Albus sérieusement, "je vois ce que vous voulez dire Arthur."   
  
"Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous donner de meilleures nouvelles," soupira M. Weasley.   
  
"Je préférerais avoir votre avis honnête," lui dit franchement Albus. "D'autant plus que nous pouvons encore réussir à sauver quelque chose de la situation."   
  
"Vous avez un plan ?"   
  
"Pas encore," répondit Albus. "Mais je soupçonne que notre Mage de Guerre résident peut avoir quelque chose dans sa manche. En fait, il vient d'arriver, alors je ferais mieux d'aller découvrir ce que c'est."   
  
L'image de M. Weasley sembla frissonner dans les flammes. "Vous et un Mage de Guerre complotant ensemble - quelle idée terrifiante!"   
  
"Arthur!" objecta le Directeur d'un ton blessé, mais l'image de dignité blessée était ruinée par le scintillement de rire dans ses yeux. "Votre confiance en mes capacités est vraiment tout à fait flatteuse. Je ferai de mon mieux pour assurer qu'elle n'est pas mal placée."   
  
"Je ne veux pas le savoir," déclara M. Weasley. "Fred et George vivent encore à la maison - et c'est vraiment tout ce à quoi un homme devrait avoir à faire face à la fois." Le Directeur rit comme Arthur partait et que le feu revenait à son état normal.   
  
Harry se sentit momentanément sourire avec le rire d'Albus. C'était assez effrayant d'imaginer les deux d'entre eux complotant ensemble. Mais alors son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il se souvint pourquoi ils complotaient ensemble.   
  
Son expression sobre n'échappa pas à Albus et le Directeur les fit bientôt s'asseoir tous les deux devant son service à thé favori. Étonnamment cependant, ce fut presque immédiatement suivi par l'apparition d'une cafetière et d'un plateau de sandwichs.   
  
L'estomac de Harry gronda de manière embarrassante. Il avait manqué à la fois petit déjeuner et déjeuner. "Comment saviez-vous ?" demanda-t-il comme Albus lui versait une grande tasse de café sombre et chaud et poussait ensuite les sandwichs dans sa direction.   
  
"J'ai quelque connaissance de passage de l'accoutumance à la caféine de Xiomara," répondit Albus avec un sourire, "et plus qu'assez d'expérience avec l'habitude de Severus d'oublier de manger quand il est distrait par une potion ou un problème. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être mieux si vous ne souffriez pas d'un mal de tête dû au manque ou des tourments de la faim tandis que nous décidons de que faire de la petite surprise de ce matin dans le journal."   
  
Harry pouvait seulement hocher la tête avec reconnaissance comme il buvait à petits coups son café et continuait à démolir l'assiettée de sandwichs.   
  
Tandis qu'il mangeait, Albus récapitula la situation. D'abord le Directeur décrivit ce que l'article avait exposé et puis ce qu'il avait impliqué. Après cela, il continua avec une liste des problèmes résultants. La liste d'Albus était pratiquement identique à celle de Harry à part la partie où Harry ne serait plus capable de prévoir ce que Voldemort allait faire.   
Mais alors, Albus ne savait toujours pas à propos du Miroir, alors on devait seulement s'y attendre.   
  
Harry ne fut pas été étonné qu'Albus prenne la question si au sérieux. Le Directeur savait déjà que 'Ash' avait l'intention de s'opposer à Voldemort et il avait évidemment supposé que l'apparition très publique des elfes hier signifiait que le cercle pourrait désirer suivre où leur collègue humain les menait. C'était donc tout aussi important pour Albus que cela l'était pour Harry qu'un air aussi inoffensif que possible pour le bénéfice du public et du Seigneur des Ténèbres fut donné à un groupe si puissant d'alliés potentiels .   
  
Harry finissait juste son café quand Albus termina son analyse avec le commentaire : "Je suis curieux de savoir comment vous aviez à l'origine projeté de présenter vos semblables mages au monde sorcier."   
  
Harry cligna des yeux. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'avais un plan ?" demanda-t-il. "J'avais pensé vous avoir parlé de la politique de non-intervention du cercle."   
  
Albus le regarda simplement.   
  
"Ça va, ça va," bougonna Harry, "oui, j'avais un plan - et oui, j'étais assez sûr que je pourrais les convaincre de s'impliquer. Mais ce n'était pas supposé arriver avant encore un ou deux ans!"   
  
"À l'origine," expliqua-t-il, "j'allais permettre au monde sorcier de s'habituer à l'idée de Mages de Guerre en les laissant s'habituer à moi d'abord. Et tandis qu'ils devenaient habitués à moi, j'aurais appris la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à leurs enfants. Ces gosses seraient alors retournés à leurs parents et dans le monde avec la connaissance immédiate du fait que je ne suis pas quelque démon de combat invincible, mais seulement un homme avec un peu plus de capacité et de formation."   
  
"Hmm," réfléchit Albus. "Je suppose que vous voir jouer à la Marelle et voler avec Xiomara aurait aidé, mais je ne pense pas que cela aurait été assez pour surmonter le problème entier."   
  
Harry sourit d'un air satisfait. "Si cela aurait été assez," contredit-il "Une fois que vous ajoutez le fait que j'avais l'intention d'attendre que vous et les Aurors n'ayez besoin de leur aide. En attendant le moment juste, j'aurais pu faire ressembler l'existence du cercle à un cadeau des Dieux."   
  
"Oh," Albus hocha la tête, "Bien sûr. Et après cela, vous leur auriez expliqué leur répugnance à s'impliquer dans les affaires strictement humaines. Nous aurions en réalité dû demander leur aide et essayer ensuite de les convaincre de nous rejoindre."   
  
Harry sourit. "Lorsque la population générale aurait découvert le cercle," dit-il, "les Mages de Guerre auraient déjà une histoire établie d'amitié et d'appui parmi les forces de la Lumière - aussi bien qu'une sorte de respect et de confiance qui vient de survivre à des batailles mortellement graves ensemble."   
  
"Brillant," le complimenta Albus.   
  
"Et maintenant complètement envoyé au diable," termina Harry.   
  
"Mais vous avez un nouveau plan," contra Albus, "ou nous ne serions pas assis dans mon bureau un dimanche après-midi à discuter calmement de ce qui aurait pu être."   
  
Harry grimaça. "C'est risqué," soupira-t-il, "et je ne sais pas combien cela va être efficace." Il fit une pause d'un instant, avant d'ajouter, "Nous allons aussi avoir besoin de l'aide du Professeur Rogue."   
  
Albus leva simplement un sourcil interrogateur.   
  
"Je vais avoir besoin de veritaserum," admit Harry, "et de quelqu'un pour l'administrer."   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Le matin suivant Fudge et son entourage arrivèrent presque avant que Harry n'ait fini de prendre son petit déjeuner.   
  
Ils marchèrent avec arrogance directement au milieu des élèves et se rangèrent devant la haute table. De la place de Harry à côté de Xiomara, il pouvait voir qu'au moins une des personnes accompagnant Fudge n'était pas un Auror. En fait, l'homme avait plutôt l'air d'un journaliste qu'autre chose. Harry aurait parié sa dernière Noise que c'était l'homme qui avait écrit l'article d'hier pour la Gazette du Sorcier.   
  
Le reste des gens de Fudge - tous des Aurors - le regardaient avec soupçon et une hostilité légèrement voilée. Harry les ignora calmement et se concentra sur Fudge.   
"Cornelius!" s'exclama Dumbledore avec une surprise apparente. "Quel plaisir inattendu! Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le petit déjeuner ?"   
  
Le Ministre - qui avait essayé d'avoir l'air sévère et interdisant - fut momentanément embarrassé. "Euh ... non ... euh, merci quand même."   
  
"Êtes-vous sûrs ? Les harengs fumés sont particulièrement bons aujourd'hui."   
  
"Quoi ? Non, non - je ..." Et ensuite Fudge fit une pause et se reprit visiblement. D'un ton beaucoup plus puissant, il dit, "Maintenant écoutez moi, Albus, je n'ai pas fait tout le chemin depuis Londres à cette heure impie du matin juste pour prendre le petit déjeuner! Je suis ici pour une question de sécurité nationale!"   
  
"Sécurité nationale! Mon Dieu," dit Albus, caressant sa longue barbe. "Et ma matinée allait être prise avec cette idiote conférence de presse. Mais pour une question de sécurité nationale, je suppose que je ferais mieux de l'annuler."   
  
"C-conférence-de-presse ?" bégaya Fudge.   
  
"Oh oui," confirma Albus. "Plus d'une douzaine de journalistes prennent leur petit déjeuner dans la salle des professeurs pendant que nous parlons. J'ai peur qu'ils soient terriblement fâchés contre moi - les traîner tout le chemin jusqu'ici et ensuite annuler tout. Mais si c'est une question de sécurité nationale..."   
  
Fudge commençait à sembler un peu nerveux quand l'Auror à côté de lui décida de parler. "Directeur Dumbledore," gronda l'homme, "nous sommes ici en réponse aux rapports sur un groupe entier de Mages de Guerre apparaissant soudainement sur les terrains de l'école. Nous n'avons aucune information sur qui ces gens sont, d'où ils sont venus, de comment ils sont arrivés ici, ou de ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Il y d'autres rapports de réunions secrètes s'étant tenues pour des raisons inconnues et les rumeurs d'une armée entière de Mages de Guerre rassemblant des informations par l'intermédiaire de leur éclaireur avancé - votre professeur de Défense actuel."   
  
Albus regarda fixement l'homme avec une surprise apparente. Vers le bout de la table, Harry lança l'étape suivante de leur plan et éclata de rire. Chaque oeil dans la salle était tourné vers lui - et son amusement évident fit soudain ressembler la litanie de suspicion de l'Auror au délire d'un fou.   
  
Tandis que Harry continuait à rire - avec pas mal d'autres dans la salle - Albus soupira simplement et dit, "Et bien, il semble que je ne devrai pas annuler la conférence de presse après tout."   
  
Maintenant complètement confondu, Fudge demanda simplement, "Pourquoi pas ?"   
  
"Parce que," répondit Albus, "cette rumeur ridicule que la Gazette du Sorcier a publié hier est pourquoi j'ai organisé la conférence de presse."   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Peu après Harry se trouva à traîner derrière Albus et Fudge, entouré par cinq Aurors qui essayaient d'avoir l'air de le tenir en détention préventive, tout en étant en même temps très prudents ne pas mettre une main sur lui. Cela aurait été ridicule si ce n'était pas si sérieux.   
  
Quand ils parvinrent finalement au couloir correct, ce fut avec quelque soulagement que Harry vit du coin de l'œil que Severus les attendait. Conformément à sa nouvelle habitude d'éviter le Mage de Guerre résident, Severus avait été absent du petit déjeuner ce matin. Cependant, Albus avait assuré Harry que le Maître de Potions était tout à fait d'accord pour fournir et administrer le veritaserum et qu'il serait sous la main quand ils auraient besoin de lui.   
  
// Comme s'il aurait dit "Non", // pensa Harry aigrement. // La curiosité de Sev doit le dévorer vivant. // Dans le Miroir, Sev ' faisait de temps en temps remarquer que qui que ce soit qui permettait volontairement qu'on le dose de veritaserum était fou à enfermer.   
"Tout le monde a quelque chose à cacher," avait-il expliqué cyniquement .   
  
"Que fait cela ici ?" demanda un des Aurors d'un ton de dégoût. Il avait une expression sur le visage comme s'il venait d'avaler quelque chose de désagréable. Il pointait aussi directement vers Severus. Harry remarqua que l'Auror braillard était le même homme de qui il avait ri dans le réfectoire. Harry sentit ses yeux se rétrécir légèrement comme il prit prudemment note du visage de l'homme. Il y avait des fanatiques parmi les Aurors qui assassineraient gaiement Severus à cause de son passé. Harry avait l'intention de s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soient jamais en position d'en avoir l'occasion.   
  
"Ce serait le Professeur Rogue," répondit Albus avec la plus fine note d'acier dans sa voix, "qui - à la différence de vous - a en fait été invité ici ce matin." Harry dut pratiquement se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de sourire d'un air satisfait comme Albus donnait verbalement une claque dans le visage à l'Auror très désagréable.   
  
"Allons, Allons, Albus," tranquillisa Fudge - essayant d'apaiser l'homme qui allait s'adresser à une douzaine de journalistes dans quelques minutes, "je suis sûr que l'Auror Whitcombe ne voulait rien dire par cela. Vous avez parfaitement le droit d'avoir qui que vous vouliez à votre conférence de presse. C'est simplement que cela semble un peu étrange d'inviter un professeur de Potions à une telle fonction. C'est tout ce qu'il a voulu dire."   
  
Un souvenir poussa du coude les pensées de Harry. // Whitcombe ... // réfléchit-il. // Maintenant où ai-je entendu dire ce nom auparavant ? //   
  
"Oui," disait Whitcombe d'un ton faux, "Un... professeur de potions ... semble difficilement nécessaire. Eh bien, la prochaine fois, nous inviterons des Mangemorts pour que Vous-Savez-Qui puisse tout découvrir de l'armée des Mages de Guerre. Mais je suppose que ce ne sera pas nécessaire si vous êtes resté en contact avec tous vos vieux camarades, hein Professeur ?"   
  
Fudge avait l'air de vouloir donner un coup de pied à Auror 'Grandegueule' Whitcombe. Harry savait qu'il le voulait certainement. Mais ce fut la réaction d'Albus qui attira en fin de compte son attention. Les yeux du Directeur donnèrent un petit coup bref en direction de Sev, avant de venir s'installer sur le visage de Harry avec un air de faible souci.   
Perplexe, Harry regarda derrière lui vers le Maître de Potions, seulement pour être salué par un masque blanc qui ne révélait absolument rien.   
  
Pour un parasite si désagréable, Whitcombe était étonnamment perceptif.   
  
"Oh," dit l'Auror avec une malice badine en se tournant vers Harry, "ils ne vous l'ont pas dit, Mage de Guerre ? Et bien, je suppose que non après ce que vous avez fait au dernier. Professeur Rogue est ancien Mangemort - et il a même la Marque Sombre pour le prouver!"   
  
"Whitcombe!" cria Fudge. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous, homme ?! Essayez-vous de vous faire renvoyer-"   
  
Harry ne l'écouta plus. Le besoin de Fudge de trouver de meilleurs lèche-bottes n'était pas son problème. Son problème était le Maître de Potions aux cheveux sombres, debout juste derrière les traits fâchés de Fudge, attendant l'acceptation ou la condamnation de Harry sans tenter de dénier ou justifier la dénonciation rancunière de Whitcombe.   
  
Avec un petit choc, Harry se rendit compte que c'était ce qu'Albus avait essayé de lui dire vendredi dernier au soir. C'était ce que 'Ash' n'aurait pas su, mais que 'Harry' avait su depuis des années.   
  
Severus Rogue avait autrefois été un Mangemort et portait encore la Marque Sombre sur son bras gauche.   
  
// Et bien pas maudit étonnant du tout qu'il n'ait pas arrêter de tergiverser! // pensa Harry, hébété. // Pour lui, la dernière fois que j'ai rencontré des sorciers avec la Marque Sombre, j'ai tué l'un d'entre eux! // Harry se sentait un tel imbécile. Pour lui, la Marque Sombre était tellement une partie de Severus qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer ne pas savoir qu'elle était là.   
  
Ce qui était précisément pourquoi il avait été incapable de trouver la question-mystère d'Albus vendredi dernier au soir.   
  
Soudainement la voix de Whitcombe ramena Harry à la réalité en un éclair.   
  
"-devrait être à Azkaban! Tout le monde le sait!" criait Whitcombe. "Juste parce qu'il a échappé la justice il y a dix-huit ans-"   
  
// Oh. Échappé. // Harry se souvint soudain d'où il avait entendu le nom de Whitcombe auparavant. Wallace Whitcombe - Whitcombe, Wallace - l'Auror qui avait autrefois été connu comme ' Wally le Sot '.   
  
Dans le Miroir, Wallace Whitcombe avait été un excellent Auror avec une haine fanatique des Mangemorts. Cela avait été cette haine - et donc sa menace potentielle envers Severus - qui avait à l'origine apporté le nom de l'homme à l'attention de Harry, bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais vraiment rencontrés .   
  
"Que se passe-t-il ici au nom de Merlin! ?"   
  
Whitcombe et Fudge sursautèrent tous les deux et se turent comme la porte de salle des professeurs fut ouverte brusquement. Se tenant dans l'entrée était Deveroe Styloplume - le meilleur reporter Britannique pour le Monde Sorcier d'Aujourd'hui. L'homme cligna des yeux en remarquant la présence du Directeur, du Ministre de la Magie, du Mage de Guerre Ash, de cinq Aurors, d'un Maître de Potions et...   
  
Avec un énorme petit sourire satisfait, Styloplume dit, "Salut toi Edouard. Je ne savais pas que tu avais été invité. Mais alors, je suppose que c'est seulement juste après le radotage que ton équipe a imprimé dans le chiffon d'hier. Dois le rattraper d'une façon ou d'une autre, hein ?"   
  
Le journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier - dont le nom était apparemment 'Edouard' - commença à haleter d'indignation, mais fut coupé lorsqu' Albus décida de prendre le contrôle de la situation. Il y avait plusieurs visages curieux dans l'embrasure de la porte maintenant et la dernière chose dont tout le monde avait besoin était d'une conférence de presse dans les couloirs un lundi matin.   
  
" Bonjour M. Styloplume," sourit le Directeur en s'avançant. "J'espère que vous avez aimé le petit déjeuner. Je sais que c'était une bien petite récompense pour vous avoir fait faire tout ce chemin avec si peu de préavis."   
  
"Oh, oui," acquiesça Styloplume - le regard maintenant fixé fermement sur le Ministre et Whitcombe. Comme il étudiait le tableau devant lui, Deveroe ajouta distraitement, "Les harengs fumés étaient excellents."   
  
Remarquant qu'Albus avait maintenant la situation bien en main, Harry se permit de se concentrer sur Severus. Silencieusement, il se tourna et accrocha délibérément son regard à celui du Maître de Potions. Severus, bien sûr, n'avait pas quitté Harry des yeux. Tandis que Whitcombe pouvait être le plus verbal, c'était le Mage de Guerre Ash qui était de beaucoup plus dangereux, et qui - autant que Severus le savait - venait de recevoir un choc désagréable.   
  
Harry permit à son visage de se ramollir dans un demi-sourire amical et fut récompensé par un clignement étonné des yeux, suivi par une diminution presque imperceptible de la tension dans les épaules de Sev. Mais mieux que tout, l'opacité disparut de ses yeux et l'homme lui-même fut une fois de plus présent derrière le visage presque sans expression.   
Mais Harry n'avait pas encore fini.   
  
Sans bouger, il fit rapidement glisser ses yeux sur Whitcombe et permit à un vraiment mauvais sourire de submerger momentanément son visage. Alors il regarda de nouveau Sev et leva un sourcil comme pour dire 'J'ai une idée - tu veux jouer ? '   
  
Le coin des lèvres de Sev se tira d'un coup sec. 'Peut-être', lui disaient-elles. ' Montre-moi d'abord ton idée . '   
  
Calmement, Harry se retourna vers Albus. Le Directeur suggérait actuellement tout le monde recule de l'embrasure de la porte pour permettre au Ministre et aux Aurors d'entrer. "Directeur", l'interrompit Harry en s'excusant. "J'ai peur de devoir élever une objection à la présence de l'Auror Wallace Whitcombe ici aujourd'hui."   
  
"Wally le Sot est là ?" Demanda une voix de derrière la mer de visages entourant Deveroe Styloplume. Whitcombe vira au pourpre et fit une imitation impressionnante d'un nuage d'orage.   
  
Ignorant la question anonyme, Albus tourna un regard amusé, mais interrogateur sur son professeur de Défense. "Pour quelle raison, Professeur Ash ?" demanda-t-il poliment.   
  
"L'Auror Whitcombe semble avoir un problème avec la présence du Professeur Rogue," répondit Harry. Quelqu'un dans la foule de journalistes pouffa de rire. "Puisque le Professeur va m'administrer du veritaserum dans quelques minutes et comme il contrôlera aussi ma santé au cours de l'entrevue, vous comprendrez que je préférerais qu'il ne soit pas distrait par ... euh..." Harry permit à la phrase de s'estomper, sachant que la plupart des personnes rempliraient le blanc par quelque variation de ' un idiot rancunier '.   
  
Tandis que 'l'Auror Whitcombe ' pouvait ne pas être trop bien connu, ' Wally le Sot ' était une petite tranche d'histoire pour les vieilles mains du jeu de la presse. En tant que cadet Auror arrogant, présomptueux et persistant, on avait autrefois donné à Whitcombe le travail relativement facile d'escorter un également jeune Mangemort de sa cellule à une pièce d'interrogation. D'une façon ou d'une autre, dans la courte distance entre la cellule et la salle, le Mangemort s'était échappé. Whitcombe avait par la suite été trouvé assis sur le sol de la cellule, se marmonnant à lui-même et essayant de pousser sa baguette dans son nez.   
  
Le sort utilisé sur Whitcombe l'avait laissé dans un état d'arrêt mental partiel pendant presque deux semaines. Quand il avait finalement été guéri et était retourné au travail, il avait été appelé ' Wally le Sot ' - un surnom qu'il avait gagné parce qu'il était un type arrogant autant que parce qu'il avait loupé si spectaculairement un travail si simple. Depuis lors, il avait méprisé tous les Mangemorts avec passion - en particulier ceux-là qu'il sentait avoir 'échappé' à leur punition méritée.   
  
Et Fudge voulait amener cet homme dans la même pièce que Severus Rogue?   
  
"Hmm," Albus hocha la tête. "Vous avez un bon argument. Je ne voudrais pas moi-même être sous la garde de quelqu'un dont l'attention n'était pas complètement concentrée sur mon bien-être."   
  
Ce qui fut le moment exact où le mot 'veritaserum' s'ancra finalement dans le cerveau de Fudge. "Vous ... vous allez vraiment prendre du v-veritaserum ?" balbutia le Ministre. Si le Mage de Guerre était si confiant, alors il pourrait être dans de grands ennuis ici.   
Quelque sérieux sauvetage des apparences pourrait être exigé.   
  
"Et bien," répondit Harry, "je ne pouvais pas penser à une autre façon de convaincre tout le monde qu'une visite de deux vieux amis n'était pas un prélude à l'invasion."   
  
"Deux .. ?!" s'exclama Fudge . "Mais ... mais le journal a dit..."   
  
Harry lui sourit simplement.   
  
Quelqu'un dans la salle des professeur rit.   
  
"Peut-être," suggéra Harry après un instant, "que je ne devrais pas parler pour le Professeur Rogue." Et il se tourna pour lever un sourcil interrogateur vers le Maître de Potions.   
  
Invisibles pour ceux derrière lui, les yeux de Harry brillèrent avec malveillance. 'Ton tour, ' offrit-il silencieusement.   
  
Froidement, le Maître de Potions considéra Whitcombe. Il regardait l'homme comme s'il appartenait à une espèce de vermine qui exigeait d'être disséquée avant de pouvoir mener une existence utile en tant qu'ingrédients de Potions.   
  
Whitcombe rougit et Harry rit presque tout haut comme le Ministre de la Magie lui-même marcha discrètement sur le pied de l'Auror. "Oh, non," dit Fudge avant que Severus puisse dire un mot. "Je suis sûr qu'il n'y en a aucun besoin. Substance délicate, le veritaserum. Même la pensée d'une distraction... Whitcombe, je suis sûr que vous voyez ce qu'il en est. Vous n'objectez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que non. Allez juste attendre à l'extérieur, hein ? Jamieson, pourquoi ne lui tiendriez-vous pas compagnie ? Encore mieux, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas tous les deux apprécier une bièraubeurre à Pré-au-Lard ? A mon compte, d'accord ? Aucune idée de combien de temps cela nous prendra. Aucun sens de vous faire poiroter."   
  
Fudge était pratiquement babillard. Il poussait aussi Whitcombe et le plus jeune des Aurors le long du couloir. Une fois qu'ils bougèrent tous les deux, il les lâcha simplement et leur élan sembla les porter vers avant.   
  
Whitcombe avait l'air d'être sur le point d'éclater, mais l'Auror le plus jeune le tirait activement par le bras lorsqu'ils atteignirent le coin et disparurent de la vue.   
  
Souriant et essuyant subtilement ses mains sur sa veste, Fudge revint d'un pas de promenade. "Bien alors," dit-il vivement, "Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce non-sens à propos d'une armée de Mages de Guerre ?"   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry était assis sur une chaise au milieu de la salle des professeurs avec un demi-cercle de sorcières et de sorciers le regardant tous fixement.   
// Je dois être fou, // pensa-t-il pour lui-même - un sentiment qui était reflété dans l'expression de Sev comme il s'approchait avec une petite bouteille de liquide et une tasse à mesure minuscule.   
  
Ils avaient déjà subit la question ' Comment savons-nous que c'est vraiment du veritaserum ? '. Severus avait simplement demandé un volontaire pour le tester. Assez étrangement, Deveroe Styloplume avait même pensé à apporter à son propre volontaire - un jeune sorcier qui travaillait dans la pièce de copie au journal. Le fait que Styloplume ait su que du veritaserum allait être employé ce matin n'était aucunement une surprise pour qui que ce soit, sauf Fudge et son groupe. Albus avait utilisé la promesse d'un Mage de Guerre sous influence pour les attirer tous là du jour au lendemain.   
  
Severus avait alors dilué la drogue et en avait administré seulement assez pour durer quelques minutes. L'honnêteté suivante du garçon et son embarras mineur furent assez pour convaincre tout le monde que le veritaserum était véritable.   
  
Et maintenant c'était le tour du Mage de Guerre Ash.   
  
Après avoir vérifié le poids de Harry, ce qu'il avait mangé au petit déjeuner et s'il avait de quelconques allergies connues, Severus mesura soigneusement une petite quantité de veritaserum concentré et lui passa la tasse.   
  
Essayant d'avoir l'air confiant, Harry offrit une prière silencieuse à n'importe quel Dieu qui pouvait écouter ... et but.   
  
Alors ils attendirent tous.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
// L'esprit humain est une chose étonnamment complexe, // pensa Harry tandis que le veritaserum faisait son chemin dans son système.   
  
Et bien en réalité, il avait probablement fait effet presque immédiatement. Ils attendaient maintenant pour voir s'il allait avoir une réaction défavorable.   
  
Complètement en dehors du fait que certaines personnes étaient violemment allergiques au veritaserum, c'était aussi une drogue difficile à administrer si vous ne saviez pas ce que vous faisiez. Il marchait en détériorant la capacité du cerveau à traiter pensées et mémoires avant de commencer à parler. Ainsi, ce qui sortait de la bouche de quelqu'un venait directement de son avis ou souvenir personnel honnête d'un événement. Le point auquel de telles choses pouvaient être changées ou altérées était entièrement dépassé.   
A basse dose, le veritaserum était inutile parce qu'il forçait seulement quelqu'un à dire la vérité s'ils voulait répondre à la question. Cependant, une trop haute dose était aussi mauvaise, puisque cela détériorait alors la capacité d'une personne à distinguer entre ce qui avait rapport à la question et ce qui était futilités injustifiées. Dans les cas extrêmes de surdosage, il y avait eu des gens qui disaient la vérité sur tout ce qu'ils avaient jamais fait simplement parce qu'ils croyaient que tout avait rapport à la question de quelque façon obscure. Peu étonnamment, des traumatismes psychologiques significatifs étaient généralement associés à de tels cas.   
  
Quelque part au milieu se trouvait l'idéal, où une personne serait forcée de répondre à n'importe quelle question qu'on posait, mais aurait encore assez de contrôle pour ne pas prendre des tangentes inutiles. C'était ce minuscule bout de contrôle qui signifiait que Harry serait en réalité capable de penser à une question avant d'y répondre.   
  
Et c'était vraiment tout ce dont il avait besoin.   
  
Brièvement, les pensées de Harry revinrent à son temps en tant qu'apprenti Mage de Guerre. Au début, ses leçons sur comment traiter avec les drogues de vérité et les sorts d'interrogation avaient plutôt été un cours de philosophie qu'autre chose.   
  
La première chose qu'il avait apprise était qu'il devrait toujours considérer la nature de la question qu'on lui posait. Par exemple, si quelqu'un demandait ' Où est votre centre de commandement ? ', Harry devait d'abord décider s'ils demandaient dans quel pays il était, quelle était son adresse, ou si ' à deux portes de la poste ' serait suffisamment d'information. Mais bien sûr, une réponse comme 'en Grande-Bretagne' ou 'en Europe' ferait seulement qu'un ennemi exprimerait ses questions plus soigneusement.   
  
Ainsi avec une question comme celle-là, la chose correcte à faire était de vous demander 'quel centre de commandement ? '. Si l'interrogateur ne spécifiait pas vraiment lequel, alors Harry était tout à fait libre de débiter à toute allure l'emplacement de n'importe quel centre de commandement qu'il pouvait légitimement considérer comme étant 'le sien'. En tant que citoyen Britannique, Harry connaissait pas mal de tels centres dispersés dans le monde entier - en particulier ceux de laissés par la Deuxième Guerre mondiale moldue.   
Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un avait spécifié un centre de commandement toujours en utilisation.   
  
La chose suivante que Harry avait apprise était que le fait qu'on vous pose une question ne signifiait pas que vous deviez fournir une réponse compréhensible. Par définition, les Mages pouvaient penser avec des concepts qui étaient complètement étrangers à leur propre espèce. Cela signifiait que si Voldemort devait lui demander comment détruire le sort qu'il avait placé sur les Pierres de Fondation de Gringotts, alors il devrait donner au moins une partie de sa réponse en gobelin. L'Anglais n'avait simplement pas de mots pour décrire les composants gobelins du sort.   
  
En réalité, Harry pouvait théoriquement fournir chaque réponse dans des combinaisons de langues diverses s'il le choisissait. Mais faire quelque chose comme ça faisait généralement que votre ennemi augmentait le dosage de la drogue, ou renforçait n'importe quel sort qui était employé contre vous. Cela réduisait votre capacité de penser à comment mieux répondre à une question et vous faisait généralement terminer à parler dans votre langue maternelle de toute façon.   
  
La meilleure idée était de coller à une langue que vos ravisseurs comprenaient et de fournir simplement la traduction la plus précise que vous pouviez faire. C'était toujours une réponse véridique - simplement inutile. Mais alors, la réponse correcte en gobelin n'aurait pas été utile non plus, ainsi il n'y avait aucun conflit.   
  
Après cela, les instructeurs de Harry lui apprirent que 'la vérité' était en réalité très difficile à définir exactement. Terriblement de choses dépendaient de vos croyances personnelles et des suppositions que vous faisiez sur la nature de la réalité. Par exemple, si quelqu'un devait lui demander ' Combien êtes-vous puissant? ", il pourrait honnêtement dire qu'il n'était pas très puissant du tout. Il pourrait aussi dire qu'il était extrêmement puissant. Les deux réponses étaient vraies, selon votre point de vue.   
Comparé à une éruption volcanique, il n'était pas très puissant. Mais comparé à une souris, il pourrait aussi être Dieu.   
  
Mais n'importe quelle réponse qu'il donne, Harry n'était pas responsable des suppositions qu'un ennemi pourrait faire, basées sur ce qu'ils pensaient qu'il disait.   
  
Et là-dedans était l'art de répondre à des questions sous veritaserum.   
  
La partie finale de la formation de Harry sur ce sujet avait simplement été la pratique - et bien sûr, incorporer le temps-rapide dans le processus entier. Les potions et les sorts d'interrogation étaient supposés desserrer la langue d'un prisonnier. Si vous preniez votre temps pour penser comment répondre à une question, alors votre ennemi saurait que quelque chose allait de travers. En passant dans et en dehors du temps-rapide, Harry pouvait considérer sa réponse sans aucune pause discernable entre la question et sa réponse.   
  
Vers la fin de cela tous, Harry avait gagné une expérience considérable avec le fait d'être drogué et ensorcelé.   
  
Et pourtant...   
  
Trop de veritaserum, ou une question exprimée trop précisément, ou même juste un moment de stupidité de la part de Harry - et le désastre suivrait. Personne ne se soumettait à une drogue comme le veritaserum sans risque.   
  
Harry savait qu'il jouait avec le feu dès le moment où il avait mentionné la potion à Albus - mais il n'avait pas été capable de penser à une autre façon de convaincre le monde sorcier 'de la vérité' à laquelle il avait besoin qu'il croie.   
  
Harry fut brusquement tiré de sa rêverie interne quand Severus se pencha et plaça ses doigts sur le poignet de Harry.   
  
Le Maître de Potions vérifiait son pouls.   
  
Harry était bien conscient que son rythme cardiaque était un peu élevé - et cela n'était pas entièrement en raison du stress de savoir qu'il était sur le point d'être questionné sous veritaserum.   
  
C'était la première fois depuis que Harry avait apparu du Miroir que Sev ' avait vraiment mis ses mains sur lui.   
  
L'avait vraiment touché.   
  
Même sans le veritaserum, son pouls aurait été rapide.   
  
"Fixez ma main," ordonna Sev et Harry observa docilement le mouvement de va et viens de la main de Sev tandis que le Maître de Potions vérifiait les blancs de ses yeux et la dilatation de ses pupilles.   
  
Quand Severus fut finalement satisfait, il recula et dit, "Votre pouls est un peu rapide, mais pas de manière dangereuse. Si vous sentez un quelconque vertige, engourdissement, picotement, des démangeaisons, ou une étroitesse dans votre poitrine - dites-le immédiatement. Comprenez-vous ?"   
  
"Oui, je comprends," répondit automatiquement Harry et il y eut un bruissement léger comme les journalistes réunis notaient la vitesse et la droiture de sa réponse.   
  
Sev ' partit de côté et s'assit dans une position d'où il pourrait contrôler 'Ash' et surveiller n'importe quel signe d'une mauvaise réaction au veritaserum. Harry comptait la présence de Sev comme sa dernière ligne de défense si l'entretien commençait à virer à l'aigre.   
Tandis que Harry ne pouvait pas mentir - et ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'avoir quelque chose à cacher en répondant en une autre langue - il était tout à fait capable de truquer un tremblement léger de ses mains, ou de limiter sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait vraiment le vertige. À ce point Sev interviendrait et arrêterait les choses. Que le Maître de Potions comprenne ou non que Harry faisait semblant n'était d'aucune gravité, puisque à ce moment-là il serait à l'Infirmerie et en sécurité loin de la curiosité publique.   
  
Aussitôt que le Professeur Rogue fut assis, Albus s'avança et tira sa baguette avec un geste théâtral. Il y eut une confusion mineure derrière le Directeur lorsqu'il dirigea sa baguette vers Harry et dit "Auris Silencio Ego Exceptum".   
  
"Hé!" "Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela!" "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!" réclamèrent à cor et à cri un certain nombre de voix outragées et fâchées venant du groupe de journalistes les regardant.   
  
Mais Harry n'en entendit rien.   
  
En effet, tout ce qu'il serait capable d'entendre jusqu'à ce que Albus enlève le sort, était la voix du Directeur.   
  
Harry risqua un regard en direction de Severus et vit une combinaison de surprise et d'admiration pour le sort peu orthodoxe que Albus venait d'employer.   
  
"Mesdames et Messieurs," annonça le Directeur, "pour ceux qui auraient pu ne pas reconnaître le sort que je viens de jeter, je vais l'expliquer." Harry pouvait voir les gens bouger nerveusement, mais il n'entendit rien jusqu'à ce que Albus continue. "Auris Silencio est un sort qui rend sa cible complètement sourde. Cependant, j'ai ajouté une exception au sort par lequel le Professeur Ash sera toujours capable d'entendre ma voix."   
  
Harry vit plusieurs regards fâchés à cette annonce, mais pouvait seulement imaginer les commentaires outragés qui furent lancés autour de la pièce.   
  
Cela ainsi, était le pouvoir que Harry avait librement remis au vieux sorcier - la capacité de demander à 'Ash' n'importe quelle question et d'être assuré qu'il serait forcé de répondre - et de répondre honnêtement. Harry ne se faisait aucune illusion sur la précision des questions que quelqu'un comme Albus Dumbledore poserait. Il était un maître pour fourvoyer et donner des vérités relatives lui-même. Harry plaçait une énorme foi en l'intégrité d'Albus, car si le Directeur posait même en partie ce qu'il devait soupçonner en privé, ce serait un désastre qui signifierait la fin de plusieurs des espoirs et des plans de Harry.   
  
Finalement, Albus fut capable de calmer son auditoire pour pouvoir continuer.   
  
"Non," l'entendit dire Harry en réponse au commentaire de quelqu'un, "je ne considère pas cela comme une fraude ou une feinte, puisque je n'ai pas fait cela pour la protection du Professeur Ash. En effet, le Mage de Guerre Ash n'a pas besoin d'une telle protection! J'ai plutôt fait cela pour protéger sa famille, ses amis et sa vie privée."   
  
Il y eut quelques regards surpris.   
  
"Considérez si vous le voulez," leur dit Albus, "le fait qu'un Mage de Guerre - n'importe quel Mage de Guerre - doit inévitablement acquérir des ennemis." Albus regarda alors sévèrement le groupe amassé de journalistes par dessus ses lunettes. "Par exemple, vous êtes tous bien conscients que le Professeur n'aime pas Voldemort." Et Harry vit la plupart des gens dans la pièce tressaillir à la mention du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Une simple question négligente," leur dit Albus, "et vous pourriez facilement être responsables de la mort ou de l'enlèvement de n'importe quel membre de la famille du Professeur."   
  
Le Directeur leur donna une seconde ou deux pour absorber cela et ajouta ensuite, "Il y a aussi la question de sa vie privée. Combien parmi vous auraient demandé le nom privé du Professeur Ash ?" Plusieurs journalistes détournèrent le regard d'embarras. "Et vous l'auriez fait," les réprimanda Albus, "bien que les rapports historiques - que je suis certain que vous avez tous examiné - indiquent clairement que c'est la pire insulte que d'utiliser ce nom sans permission formelle du Mage."   
  
"S'il y en a parmi vous," continua Albus, "qui sont prêts à poser une telle question, alors quoi d'autre pourriez-vous être prêts à demander ? Son moment le plus embarrassant ? Son échec le plus épouvantable ? Son premier rendez-vous amoureux ? Sa pointure ? Où vous arrêteriez-vous ?"   
  
Plusieurs personnes remuaient maintenant et regardaient le sol. Harry avait toujours été stupéfié par la capacité d'Albus à retransformer des hommes et femmes cultivés en enfants turbulents qui avaient été attrapés leurs mains dans le bocal à biscuit.   
  
"Et finalement," conclut Albus, "j'ai jeté le sort pour empêcher le Professeur Ash de perdre la raison en essayant de se rappeler une douzaine de questions différentes et d'y répondre à la fois."   
  
La plupart des journalistes semblèrent surpris de nouveau. Ils n'y avaient à l'évidence pas pensé.   
  
"Souvenez-vous," avertit Albus, "que le Mage de Guerre Ash a volontairement pris du veritaserum. Il sera contraint de répondre à toute question qui lui sera posée, indépendamment de combien lui sont posées en même temps." Alors, avec une note d'amusement, le Directeur ajouta, "Je pense que vous constaterez que c'est la raison pour laquelle le veritaserum n'a jamais été utilisé à une conférence de presse auparavant - et aussi pourquoi nos salles de tribunal sont enchantées pour que les participants ne puissent entendre personne assis dans les galeries publiques."   
  
Il y eut un hochement général de têtes et Harry pouvait dire que bien qu'ils n'aiment pas cela, la foule de journalistes avait à peu près accepté le besoin de ce qu'Albus avait fait.   
"Ainsi," déclara Albus, "sans plus de cérémonie, commençons, n'est-ce pas ?"   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Sous la direction d'Albus, ils établirent d'abord quelques faits essentiels.   
  
Harry déclara que 'Ash' était très certainement son nom - bien que pas son nom entier - et qu'il était vraiment un Mage de Guerre et était actuellement employé comme le professeur de DCFM à Poudlard. Il assura aussi à tout le monde qu'il était - autant qu'il le savait - humain à 100 %.   
  
L'acte de répondre avait une sensation très particulière pour Harry et quelque chose de cette sensation dut s'être montrée sur son visage.   
  
"Ça va, mon garçon ?" lui demanda tranquillement Albus.   
  
"Je vais très bien, Albus," répondit-il. "C'est juste un peu étrange de ne pas pouvoir entendre ma propre voix."   
  
"Oops," murmura Albus. "Désolé pour cela." Alors il fronça un peu les sourcils. "Je pourrais probablement inventer quelque chose..."   
  
"Non," répondit Harry. "Ne vous donnez pas cette peine - ce n'est pas si important."   
  
Et donc ils continuèrent.   
  
Albus pensa que la question suivante avoisinait le personnel, alors au lieu de demander il déclara simplement, "Ils voudraient savoir où vous êtes né et quel âge vous avez." Harry considéra cela. Ils essayaient essentiellement de découvrir qui il était en rétrécissant le temps et l'emplacement de sa naissance. Il décida de répondre à la question de toute façon et déclara volontairement qu'il avait 29 ans - ce qu'il était de son propre avis - et qu'il était né et avait été élevé en Grande-Bretagne. Alors il ajouta que si n'importe lequel d'entre eux pensait que son accent était Écossais ou Gallois, ils devraient probablement faire vérifier leur audition.   
  
Harry nota les regards amusés et se demanda si quelqu'un avait en fait ri à haute voix.   
  
Après cela, ils passèrent aux questions sérieuses.   
  
"Combien y a t'il de Mages de Guerre ?"relaya Albus.   
  
"Je ne sais pas." // Bien que, // pensa Harry, // je puisse probablement faire une estimation raisonnablement précise. Dommage que personne n'en ait demandée une. //   
  
"Pourquoi ne le savez-vous pas ?"   
  
"Le cercle de Mages de Guerre ne tient pas de registre d'adhésion. J'ai aussi été absent du cercle assez longtemps, donc de nouveaux mages pourraient avoir étés Acceptés en mon absence, de même que des Mages existants pourraient avoir été tués." D'un ton légèrement triste, Harry ajouta, "Être un Mage de Guerre ne nous rends pas immortels, vous savez."   
  
Il y eut quelque débat sur ce que devait être la question suivante. Finalement Albus demanda, "Vous avez mentionné ' le cercle de Mages de Guerre' - est-ce que c'est une organisation militaire ?"   
  
Et là Harry devait être prudent. "Oui et non," répondit-il. "Oui, c'est une organisation militaire dans le sens où nous apprenons la stratégie militaire, la tactique, les armes et la magie. Nous sommes des Mages de Guerre après tout. Mais non, ce n'est pas une organisation militaire dans le sens où nous n'avons pas de structure militaire. Il n'y a aucun soldat, capitaine, général et bien que nous travaillions parfois ensemble, il n'y a aucune chaîne formalisée de commande et personne qui soit 'responsable' d'un autre."   
  
Cette réponse causa un peu de débat. Le ministre Fudge semblait particulièrement avoir quelque difficulté avec le concept de personne n'étant 'responsable'. Finalement, Albus se tourna simplement vers Harry et dit, "En termes généraux, comment marche le cercle de Mages de Guerre ?"   
  
"Essentiellement," répondit Harry. "Nous avons un système d'apprentis. Quand quelqu'un avec le potentiel de Mage de Guerre est découvert, le mage qui l'a trouvé devient responsable de son éducation. Si cette personne ne peut pas accomplir cette obligation - disons par exemple, s'il a déjà un apprenti, ou s'il pense que quelqu'un d'autre accomplirait mieux ce devoir - alors il remettra l'apprenti à un autre Mage de Guerre.   
Finalement, quelqu'un acceptera le nouveau mage comme son apprenti et cette personne deviendra le Guide de Cours du mage-en-formation."   
  
"Un Guide de Cours," continua Harry, "est responsable de l'intégralité de la formation de son apprenti jusqu'à ce qu'il soit Accepté comme un plein Mage de Guerre, ou jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il ne veut pas être un Mage de Guerre. Cependant, il est très peu commun qu'un Guide de Cours fasse beaucoup de l'enseignement réel. C'est parce que chaque mage a des capacités différentes. Il serait simplement dommage si vous aviez une affinité pour la magie elfique et que votre Guide de Cours n'en avait pas. Et puis aussi, la meilleure personne pour enseigner la magie elfique est un elfe. Ainsi ce qui a tendance à arriver est qu'un apprenti est envoyé à une variété d'enseignants pour découvrir s'ils ont des capacités dans une gamme de magies différentes. Alors ils recevront une formation plus poussée dans les magies pour lesquelles ils montrent une aptitude."   
  
L'auditoire de Harry montra de la surprise à cette information, mais Harry n'avait pas encore tout à fait fini. "Le même système," ajouta-t-il, "s'applique aussi à toutes les études non-magiques. Quand nous apprenons le combat en corps à corps, nous l'apprenons de quiconque notre Guide de Cours pense être le meilleur pour nous l'apprendre. Dans quelques cas cela peut être le Guide de Cours lui-même, mais la plupart du temps ce n'est pas le cas. Le travail réel d'un Guide de Cours est de s'assurer que son apprenti a les opportunités d'apprendre autant de sortes différentes de magie qu'il est capable d'exécuter et de s'assurer qu'il est compétent dans toutes les études non-magiques qui sont exigées d'un plein Mage de Guerre. Donc un Guide de Cours surveille essentiellement le programme scolaire entier d'un apprenti."   
  
"En même temps," termina Harry , "un Guide de Cours peut aussi avoir plusieurs 'élèves' qui lui ont été envoyés par d'autres Guides de Cours. C'est particulièrement vrai si ce Mage de Guerre est connu pour être notamment habile à quelque chose. Surtout, il prendra des élèves quand son propre apprenti est parti étudier avec quelqu'un d'autre."   
  
"Donc vous n'avez aucun programme standardisé du tout ?" demanda Albus avec curiosité. En tant que Directeur d'école lui-même, son intérêt professionnel avait évidemment été réveillé.   
  
"Pas en théorie," répondit Harry. "Mais en pratique il y a un certain nombre de compétences fondamentales qui doivent être maîtrisées avant d'être Accepté. Tout le monde étudie la tactique et la stratégie par exemple - qu'ils aient une aptitude pour cela ou non. Cependant à la fin, c'est à votre Guide de Cours de décider quand vous êtes prêt à être évalué. À ce point, ils choisiront trois Mages de Guerre qui n'ont rien eu à voir avec votre formation précédente et leur demanderont de vous évaluer." Harry sourit avec une ironie désabusée et ajouta, "Bien sûr ils ne vous disent pas que vous êtes évalués. Vous tombez juste par hasard dans certaines des pires situations que vous pouvez imaginer. C'est une plaisanterie commune parmi les apprentis que si vous avez un manque de chance abyssal, alors vous êtes probablement en train d'être évalués."   
  
"Finalement," termina Harry, "vous serez seulement Accepté si ces trois Mages de Guerre différents reconnaissent tous que vous êtes assez bon pour vous tenir à leur côté quand vous êtes dans la merde jusqu'au cou et quand les sortilèges pleuvent autour de vous."   
  
Les visages regardant fixement Harry avaient pris une expression quelque peu abasourdie.   
  
"Ainsi," demanda le Directeur après une petite pause, "il n'y a aucune armée de Mages de Guerre ?"   
  
"Non," répondit Harry succinctement, "et je doute sincèrement qu'il y en ait jamais une puisqu'il n'y a pas deux Mages de Guerre qui aient jamais eu exactement les mêmes compétences et capacités. En fait, vous ne pourriez pas même nous faire marcher au pas! Pouvez-vous honnêtement imaginer un elfe marcher à grands pas à côté d'un nain ? Le nain aurait besoin de trois pas pour chacun de ceux de l'elfe! Et pire encore, en ce qui concerne un canis qui a quatre pieds ? Ou un naga qui n'en a aucun ?" Soudainement, Harry rit. "Et ne me faites pas même commencer sur les uniformes! Vous ne pouvez pas faire porter à un elfe quoi que ce soit qui ne ressemble pas à une forêt, tandis que les Kyriis portent à peine quelque chose du tout!" D'un air piteux, Harry ajouta, "j'ai peur que le cercle de Mages de Guerre soit bien trop diversifié et individuel pour qu'il puisse jamais former quelque chose d'aussi structuré qu'une armée."   
  
Bien sûr, ce que Harry ne leur disait pas était que les Mages de Guerre n'avaient pas besoin de former une armée. Ce qu'ils étaient quand ils travaillaient ensemble était tellement extérieur à la compréhension humaine qu'il n'y avait pas même de mot pour cela.   
  
Les Mages de Guerre travaillant de concert maintenaient une liaison mentale sous-jacente l'un avec l'autre qui leur permettait d'être inconsciemment conscients de ce que chaque autre mage dans la liaison faisait. Si quelqu'un mourrait, ou pour quelque autre raison ne pouvait pas achever sa partie d'un assaut projeté, alors les autres mages en étaient conscients et pouvaient contourner la perte, ou changer le plan en en prenant compte. De la même façon si l'un d'entre eux découvrait un avantage inattendu pendant la bataille, alors les autres prenaient immédiatement conscience du fait et le groupe entier pouvait se déplacer pour en profiter. En effet, les Mages de Guerre liés fonctionnaient comme des êtres conscients séparés et comme un unique esprit subconscient. Cela prenait assez de temps pour s'habituer à cette sorte d'individualité cohésive et c'était une raison de plus pour laquelle Harry devrait être Accepté avant de pouvoir travailler efficacement avec d'autres du cercle.   
  
Après un peu plus de débat, que Harry ne pouvait pas entendre, Albus demanda finalement, "Si une personne ou un groupe voulait traiter avec le cercle entier de Mages de Guerre, comment le feraient-ils ?"   
  
Maintenant ça c'était une question très intelligente. Harry sourit presque en admirant silencieusement la manière avec laquelle quelqu'un avait réussi à demander s'il y avait une personne ou un groupe qui ne dirigeait pas vraiment, mais que tous les Mages de Guerre écouteraient néanmoins . Avec un peu d'attention, c'était l'ouverture parfaite pour que Harry puisse mener ses interrogateurs à une petite information très importante qu'il voulait désespérément que le monde sorcier ait.   
  
"Ils s'adresseraient au conseil," répondit-il. // Et maintenant que vous connaissez l'existence du conseil, // pensa Harry avec satisfaction, //l'un d'entre vous ferait mieux d'avoir assez d'intelligence pour demander s'il pose des politiques concernant tout le cercle. //   
  
Il y eut beaucoup de confusion et de mouvement. Fudge rebondissait pratiquement sur son siège et Harry pouvait seulement l'imaginer ne pas arrêter de dire qu'il savait que quelqu'un devait être responsable après tout. Ce ne fut pas longtemps avant que Albus lui demande, "Comment peut-il y avoir un conseil quand vous nous avez dit que personne n'était responsable du cercle des Mages de Guerre ?"   
  
"Le conseil n'est pas un conseil de gouvernement," répondit facilement Harry. "Son but est d'informer les membres du cercle des choses qu'ils doivent savoir. Il est aussi responsable du stockage de n'importe quelle information ou équipement qui doit être généralement disponible et agit comme un point de contact pour tous ceux qui veulent traiter avec le cercle dans son ensemble. Le conseil est plus pour l'administration qu'autre chose, bien qu'il fasse des recommandations de temps en temps. La politique du cercle et ses règles sont votées par un scrutin majoritaire des membres eux-mêmes."   
  
Deveroe Styloplume sauta pratiquement sur Albus pour fournir la question suivante.   
  
Albus se tourna vers Harry et demanda, "Les Mages de Guerre suivent-ils généralement les recommandations du conseil ?"   
  
"Oui," répondit Harry. "Il est très peu commun que le cercle prenne une décision que le conseil n'approuve pas."   
  
"Alors," dit Albus avec un froncement de sourcils léger, "bien qu'ils ne soient pas un gouvernement de nom, est-ce que le conseil n'est pas de fait l'autorité dirigeante pour le cercle ?"   
  
Harry aurait pu l'embrasser. C'était l'ouverture parfaite. "Non", répondit-il. "Et la raison pour cela est que le conseil ne met nullement en application de quelque manière, moyen ou forme que ce soit la politique du cercle sur n'importe quel Mage de Guerre. Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas assis ici maintenant."   
  
"Que voulez-vous dire ?"   
  
Harry sourit avec une ironie désabusée. "Je vous ai dit que j'ai été absent du cercle quelque temps. Une des raisons pour laquelle j'enseigne à Poudlard est que je n'estimais pas pouvoir être intimement impliqué avec le cercle tandis qu'il maintenait encore une politique de non-intervention dans des affaires humaines."   
  
Les sorciers et sorcières environnants semblèrent abasourdis de nouveau. Rapide à souligner cette information, Albus demanda, "Dites-vous que les Mages de Guerre ne s'impliqueront pas dans quelque conflit que ce soit avec le monde sorcier ?"  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils, bien qu'intérieurement il acclamât. "Je ne peux pas dire ce que le cercle pourrait ou ne pourrait pas faire dans l'avenir. Je ne suis pas un voyant. Ce que je dis est que la politique de non-intervention - qui était en effet longtemps avant que je ne rejoigne le cercle - a jusqu'ici découragé les membres de s'impliquer avec les mondes sorcier et moldu de quelque façon, manière ou forme que ce soit. Cela signifie que tant que la politique est en place, ils ne commenceront pas de conflit, ne déplaceront pas pour mettre fin à un conflit et ne participeront certainement pas à un conflit - même si vous le leur demandez."   
  
Et cela était l'information que Harry voulait faire passer au monde sorcier. Il voulait que le public sache qu'ils étaient en sécurité de hordes déchaînées de Mages de Guerre les envahissant, en leur permettant en même temps - ainsi qu'à Voldemort - de croire qu'il n'y aurait aucune aide pour l'un ou l'autre côté dans n'importe quelle guerre que des humains commencent entre eux.   
  
Harry pouvait voir à l'expression sur un ou deux visages que le concept de Mages de Guerre comme alliés venait d'être pensé par certaines personnes.   
  
Albus posa une autre question. "Pensez-vous qu'il pourrait être possible de gagner l'aide des Mages de Guerre dans notre tentative de vaincre Voldemort ?" Harry pouvait pratiquement voir tout le monde souhaiter qu'Albus arrête de dire ce nom.   
  
"Vous avez déjà l'aide d'un Mage de Guerre," répondit Harry. "Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, je ne suis pas d'accord avec la politique de non-intervention. Cependant, si vous voulez dire d'autres Mages de Guerre que moi, alors je pense que ce serait fort peu probable tant que la politique de non-intervention est en effet. Et à propos, elle a été en effet depuis au moins un ou deux siècles maintenant." Ce que Harry ne disait pas était que cette politique serait abandonnée très bientôt, si cela n'avait pas été déjà le cas. Au lieu de cela - et juste pour enfoncer le clou - Harry regarda directement Édouard le journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier et ajouta, "Cet article dans le journal d'hier n'a certainement pas aidé. Le seul message que cela a envoyé au cercle en était un de défiance et de paranoïa."   
  
Édouard bougea inconfortablement dans son siège.   
  
Un des Aurors posa une question. Albus sembla douter un peu à ce propos, mais la fit passer de toute façon. "Vous avez dit que vous aideriez dans le combat contre Voldemort. Êtes-vous, ou avez-vous jamais été en coalition avec lui - ou considéreriez-vous vous joindre à lui pour une raison quelconque à quelque point dans l'avenir ?"   
  
Harry fit un effort pour rester calme. Cela n'aiderait pas de laisser tout le monde voir combien de cette question l'offensait. Une haine générale et éloignée pour Voldemort pourrait être surmontée en utilisant beaucoup de sorts et potions différents. Un dégoût personnel spécifique et enraciné serait plus dur à traiter. Harry ne voulait pas donner à Voldemort quelque raison que ce soit de penser que Sev ' pourrait avoir des difficultés à le mettre sous contrôle. Soigneusement, il répondit, "Je n'ai jamais été en en coalition avec Voldemort. Quant au reste - il y a peu de temps, un de ses Mangemorts m'a posé presque la même question. Ma réponse était la même alors qu'elle le serait aujourd'hui. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre. Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, je ne suis pas un voyant - donc je ne sais pas ce que tient l'avenir. Mais ce que je peux dire est que je ne peux pas imaginer une situation ou une circonstance où je consentirais jamais à travailler avec lui ou pour lui."   
  
Albus fit passer une autre question : "Travaillerez-vous avec le Ministère sur le problème Voldemort ?"   
  
// 'Le problème' Voldemort ? // pensa Harry, incrédule. // Quelqu'un a simplement fait sonner le sorcier le plus puissant et mauvais depuis Grindelwald comme une infestation de rats! // Mais à haute voix, il répondit simplement, "Non je ne le ferai pas. Pour le moment, je suis commis à l'enseignement pour une année entière ici à Poudlard - et en plus, le Ministère ne m'a pas demandé mon aide. Je ne suis pas un Auror et je ne pense pas qu'ils sauraient que faire avec quelqu'un comme moi, pas plus que je saurais comment travailler avec leurs méthodes et procédures." Les Aurors dans l'auditoire semblaient quelque peu soulagés de l'entendre. "Et en plus," continua Harry, "comme vous le savez tous je suis seulement revenu à la maison récemment, donc je ne suis pas encore aussi familier avec ces choses que je devrais l'être. Pour le moment, je m'attends probablement à faire rater une opération du Ministère plutôt qu'à être de n'importe quelle aide réelle." Tout cela était vrai, mais n'incluait pas le reste de la raison de Harry - qu'il avait ses propres plans auxquels travailler dans l'année à venir et pas de temps pour être dérangé par le Ministère ou ses Aurors. Cependant, les Aurors dans l'auditoire inclinaient la tête avec sagesse d'accord et semblaient tout à fait heureux de l'évaluation modeste du Mage de Guerre quant à ses propres capacités.   
  
Harry été sévèrement tenté de leur rire au nez.   
  
Après cela, le reste de l'interview ne fut de loin pas aussi plein de tension et de soupçon. Le cercle de Mages de Guerre était maintenant accepté comme un groupe de personnes lâchement associées sans signification particulière pour les mondes sorcier ou moldu. Ils n'étaient évidemment pas une organisation 'convenable' du tout, étant peu plus qu'un club social avec un système d'éducation au petit bonheur et aucun standard définis pour l'adhésion professionnelle. Même certains d'entre eux n'étaient très probablement pas bien meilleurs qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière ordinaire!   
  
Pendant l'heure et demi suivante, Harry répondit à plusieurs questions d'importance variable. Il expliqua que ses visiteurs elfiques avaient été son Guide de Cours et un vieil ami du cercle. Le troisième elfe avait simplement été l'élève actuel de son ami. Ils étaient venus lui rendre visite parce qu'ils n'avaient pas su où il était depuis qu'il avait quitté le cercle et ils voulaient reprendre contact.   
  
De nouveau, c'était la vérité complète puisque Ly'haniir et Silver n'avaient pas su qu'il existait - sans parler d'où il était - à partir du moment où il était sorti du Miroir. Et personne ne pouvait nier qu'ils avaient certainement voulu lui parler une fois qu'ils avaient découvert où - et qui - il était. Cela était rendu d'autant plus plausible puisque les trois elfes n'avaient pas fait de tentative pour cacher leur présence.   
  
Harry expliqua aussi que ' les réunions secrètes' avaient en fait simplement été trois vieux amis discutant de choses comme comment le Mage de Guerre Silver avait gagné son Nom et ce que Ash avait fait depuis qu'il avait rejoint le monde sorcier.   
  
De nouveau, tout était complètement vrai et induisait entièrement en erreur.   
  
La seule question de quelque réel intérêt après cela, fut celle où un journaliste voulut savoir pourquoi Ash était le seul Mage de Guerre à défier la politique de non-intervention du cercle.   
  
"Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'en pense un autre," avait répondu Harry. "Mais je peux vous dire qu'autant que je le sais je suis actuellement le seul Mage de Guerre humain en existence. Je vous laisserai en tirer vos propres conclusions." Ce qui cimenta l'idée dans un certain nombre d'esprits que le cercle de Mages de Guerre ne se souciait vraiment pas du monde sorcier.   
  
  
----Oo00oo----   
  
  
Il était bien passé la mi-matinée lorsque le veritaserum cessa de faire effet et que l'interview se termina. Albus annula le sort Auris Silencio et Fudge - qui offrait à tous les journalistes en vue la chance de l'interviewer aussi - se rendit finalement utile en proposant une tournée générale de boissons là-bas à Pré-au-Lard.   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Albus, Harry et Severus étaient les seuls restés dans la salle des professeurs silencieuse.   
  
"Merci Merlin c'est terminé," soupira Albus. "Ce genre de chose est toujours si épuisant."   
  
Harry savait exactement ce que le Directeur voulait dire. Il chancelait pratiquement sur sa chaise et il se sentait comme s'il venait de réchapper d'un assaut général - un où quelqu'un avait réussi à le frapper avec un sortilège de mal de tête. Après une telle longue période de temps sans un son en dehors de la voix d'Albus, même le bruit de fond le plus tranquille semblait maintenant fort aux oreilles de Harry.   
  
"Mes chers confrères professeurs," dit Albus avec lassitude, "n'hésitez pas s'il vous plaît à prendre le reste de la matinée de libre. J'ai pris des dispositions pour que vos classes soient couvertes jusqu'après déjeuner." Et avec cela, il se tourna et laissa Harry et Severus seuls.   
  
Seuls.   
  
Ensemble.   
  
Pour la première fois depuis que Harry avait fait sa proposition à l'homme.   
  
Trop fatigué pour s'engager dans un conflit verbal, Harry regarda vers Sev et dit simplement, "Je sais pour votre passé Professeur. Et je sais ce que je verrais si vous deviez rouler la manche de chemise couvrant votre bras gauche. Allez-vous continuer à m'éviter ?"   
  
Severus - qui n'avait pas passé les quelques dernières heures à être grillé par un groupe de journalistes - regarda vers Harry avec quelque chose qui pourrait presque avoir été de la sympathie. "Voulez-vous vraiment discuter de cela maintenant ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre. "Vu votre aspect, je hasarderais une conjecture selon laquelle vous êtes à peine capable de converser logiquement à l'heure actuelle."   
  
Harry lui fit un sourire faible. "J'ai simplement besoin de savoir que n'est maintenant n'est pas la dernière chance que j'aurais jamais de vous parler."   
  
Il y eut un moment d'hésitation avant que Sev ' ne réponde tranquillement, "Ce ne le sera pas."   
  
"Merci," fit Harry avec reconnaissance.   
  
Severus renifla. "Je n'ai consenti à rien, vous comprenez."   
  
Harry rit. "Bien sûr," répondit-il tendrement. Alors il se pencha en avant et se poussa pour se lever de la chaise. Il vacilla un peu sur ses pieds avant de se stabiliser.  
  
"Avez-vous besoin d'assistance ?"   
  
"Seulement si vous vous retournez dans le direction de notre couloir," répondit Harry.   
"Je pense que je prendrai environ deux heures de sommeil avant de devoir faire face à mes classes cette après-midi."   
  
"Cela ... ne serait pas hors de mon chemin," répondit Sev ' et il glissa ensuite une main stabilisante sous le bras gauche de Harry.   
  
Quelque peu soupçonneux Harry demanda, "Pourquoi êtes-vous si agréable envers moi tout à coup ?"   
  
"Peut-être que j'apprécie converser avec vous tandis que vous êtes trop épuisé pour surveiller votre langue."   
  
"Le veritaserum a cessé de faire effet, Professeur."   
  
"Alors," répondit Severus d'un ton étrange, "peut-être que les événements de ce matin m'ont simplement rappelé quelqu'un d'autre dans votre situation - quelqu'un à qui l'on n'a pas offert une telle aide quand il en avait besoin."   
  
// Quelqu'un comme vous pendant les Procès de Mangemorts, // pensa Harry tristement.   
  
Comme ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, Harry dit soudain, "Vous vous rendez compte que je savais, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, avant que Whitcombe ne me le dise. Même avant que je ne trouve votre livre de potions, en fait."   
  
Severus ne semblait pas étonné. "Je ... l'ai pensé probable. Mais je ne pouvais pas en être certain." Ils étaient dans le couloir avant qu'il n'ajoute finalement, "Qui vous l'a dit ?"   
  
"Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Drago aussi, en y réfléchissant."   
  
"Drago Malfoy ?"   
  
"Oui." Alors Harry ajouta, "Il ne va pas le raconter à tout le monde si vous êtes inquiet. C'est ... umm... Drago et moi parlons de temps en temps ... et quelque part au cours de cela il s'est rendu compte que je le savais."   
  
Severus était silencieux et Harry se demanda ce qu'il pensait. Finalement, l'homme plus grand que lui dit, "Drago avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un depuis asse longtemps. Je suis son Directeur de Maison, mais pour des raisons diverses je ne peux pas remplir ce besoin particulier. Je suis ... satisfait ... qu'il semble que vous le pouvez."   
  
Ils passèrent le reste du chemin de retour aux quartiers de Harry en silence. Ce n'est que quand ils atteignirent la porte que Severus demanda avec hésitation, "Qu'est-ce que ... précisément ... Drago a dit de moi ?"   
  
Fermant la porte derrière eux, Harry décida de donner à Sev ' la réponse la plus honnête qu'il ait donnée à qui que ce soit jusqu'ici aujourd'hui. "Il a dit que vous étiez - et êtes toujours - un des Mangemorts de Voldemort et que vous êtes actuellement sous les ordres de me séduire et de me livrer à Voldemort."   
  
Severus se tenait cloué sur place dans l'entrée derrière lui. Après une seconde ou deux, il se détendit et s'avança plus loin dans le salon. "Vous ne le croyez pas," dit Severus.   
  
"Albus a confiance en vous," répondit Harry. "Cela seul me dit que vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort - ou du moins que vous ne l'êtes plus. Je crois personnellement que vous êtes l'espion d'Albus, alors c'est logique que le fils de Lucius Malfoy pense que vous soyez toujours loyal envers Voldemort."   
  
Il y eut un petit silence. "Et les ordres quant à votre séduction ?"   
  
"Oh," dit négligemment Harry, "c'est assez réel. Drago a reçu l'instruction de nous surveiller tous les deux et de guetter les signes 'd'une amitié' en développement."   
  
"Et le fait que je n'aurais aucun choix dans la question ne vous dérange pas," dit Severus d'un ton plat.   
  
"Si," répondit Harry, "sauf que vous aurez le choix parce que j'offre de feindre d'être votre amant - même si vous décidez de ne pas transformer cette tromperie en réalité."   
  
"Vous... Pourquoi le feriez-vous ?" demanda Severus, confus.   
  
Amusé, Harry dit, "Je vous l'ai dit - que je suis fatigué des encoches. Je veux le truc réel et je veux que cela dure." Alors Harry fit une pause un instant avant d'ajouter, "Mais j'admettrai que la pensée de vous faire marcher avec cela a traversé mon esprit."   
  
Severus lui lança un regard de considération. "Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ce changement d'avis soudain ?"   
  
"Un,"cocha Harry sur ses doigts, "je suis fatigué-et comme vous l'avez observé plus tôt, il est probable que je ne pense pas très bien." Le coin de la bouche de Severus se tira d'un coup sec vers le haut d'amusement. "Deux", continua Harry, "après due considération, je crois que je serais royalement emmerdé si quelqu'un me faisait cela. Et trois, vous m'avez fichu une trouille bleue à m'éviter pendant deux semaines. Si vous désiriez vraiment risquer la colère de Voldemort à ce propos ...et bien ... Simplement je... Oh par l'enfer, j'ai juste décidé de me rappeler qu'un rapport durable n'est pas basé sur le chantage."   
  
"Oh, je ne sais pas," sourit Severus d'un air satisfait, "cela dépendrait de combien vous êtes habile en tant que maître-chanteur."   
  
"Pas très," répondit Harry sèchement. Alors il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Le veritaserum avait laissé un drôle de goût dans sa bouche et répondre aux questions toute la matinée l'avait assoiffé.   
  
Il avait déjà bu la moitié du verre quand Severus demanda soudainement, "Étiez-vous sérieux ? Vous ... feindriez ... D'être mon amant ? - Sans contrepartie ? Sans .. conditions ?"   
  
"Je jure cela sur ma parole de Mage de Guerre," répondit Harry très sérieusement. "Oui - je suis sérieux. Aucune condition attachée."   
  
Severus sembla y réfléchir .   
  
"Écoutez," soupira finalement Harry, "personne ne doit décider quoi que ce soit tout de suite, d'accord ? Et si... Que diriez-vous de dîner avec moi samedi prochain ? Cela vous donnera le reste de la semaine pour penser à ce que j'ai dit et cela vous donnera aussi quelque chose favorable à annoncer si Voldemort décide de demander."   
  
"Tout de suite cependant," termina Harry avec un énorme bâillement, "je pense que j'ai besoin de tomber quelque part de confortable pour quelques heures." Et laissant son verre pile là où il l'avait fini, Harry se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. "Vous êtes plus que bienvenu de vous joindre à moi..."   
  
Derrière lui, Severus renifla.   
  
"Ouais, ouais ... c'était juste une idée..." Marmonna Harry . "Oh", dit-il, revenant de la porte de la chambre à coucher, "puisque le chantage est hors de question maintenant, la corruption serait-elle convenable ?"   
  
Severus cligna des yeux et puis sembla amusé de nouveau. "Vous m'avez déjà offert vos …charmes ... physiques. Que pourriez-vous probablement avoir d'autre par quoi je serais intéressé ?"   
  
"Un livre de potions légèrement utilisé ?" demanda Harry avec bon espoir et il fut récompensé par un rire véritable du grand Maître de Potions.   
  
"Apportez-le avec vous samedi prochain," lui dit Severus. Alors un remous de robes noires signala son départ.   
  
  
----Oo00oo--  
  
  
A suivre... 


	15. problemes et points de vue

LE MIROIR DE PEUT-ÊTRE  
  
- Problèmes et Points de vue-  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Après un début de semaine si mémorable, Harry n'était pas trop étonné de recevoir un autre visiteur quelques jours plus tard. En fait, il avait une période de libre le jeudi après-midi et retournait juste à ses quartiers quand une voix l'appela de derrière, "Ash! Attends moi!"  
  
Harry se tourna pour voir approcher un complet étranger.  
  
"Hé là," sourit l'homme en tapant légèrement sur l'épaule de Harry. "Je venais justement te voir. Es-tu en chemin vers tes quartiers ?"  
  
"J'y étais, oui," répondit Harry facilement. Le fait que l'homme était si détendu et familier avec lui disait à Harry que cet étranger apparent était probablement Sirius ou Remus caché sous le sort de déguisement. Il avait à moitié attendu l'un ou les deux d'entre eux depuis que la nouvelle de l'interview au veritaserum avait été publiée dans tous les journaux principaux du monde sorcier. Ils atteignirent les quartiers de Harry sans interruption et Harry conduisit poliment l'homme à l'intérieur.  
  
L'étranger admira l'appartement de Harry - se tournant sur place pour observer l'éclairage, les meubles et l'assortiment étrange de livres, d'équipement et de bibelots.  
  
"Hé!" s'exclama soudain l'homme, "Est-ce que c'est ... ? Par la barbe de Merlin, mais oui!" Son intérêt avait été attrapé par une vieille tapisserie accrochée au mur du fond. Un coin en manquait - brûlé dans un feu de quelque sorte - et certains des bords restants étaient un peu roussis. Mais Harry trouvait le modèle géométrique et les chaudes couleurs terreuses calmants, alors il l'avait sauvé de la réserve poussiéreuse où il l'avait trouvé et l'avait accroché à son mur.  
  
"Tu sais," commenta l'homme en passant une main douce sur les fils usés, "j'avais tout oublié de cette vieille chose. Je pensais qu'ils devaient l'avoir jeté." Se tournant vers Harry il rit tout bas, "Sais-tu comment il a été brûlé ?" Amusé, Harry secoua simplement la tête. "J'y ai mis le feu," rit l'homme. "Je n'en avait pas l'intention, bien sûr - mais Remus et James étaient quand même assez fâchés contre moi ensuite."  
  
"Sirius," sourit Harry, heureux de découvrir finalement l'identité de son invité, "que diable faisais-tu qui mettrait le feu à une tapisserie ?"  
  
Son parrain lui sourit. "À l'époque nous étudiions les sorciers du Moyen- Orient en Histoire de la Magie. Remus était fasciné par l'idée des tapis volants et voulait voir si nous pourrions en faire un." Avec un air semi- embarrassé, il ajouta, "Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité moi-même. Donnez-moi un bon balai n'importe quand."  
  
"Un peu dur dans des pays qui sont surtout déserts," répondit Harry. "Il n'y a pas exactement beaucoup de bois alentour pour faire des balais."  
  
"Ouais, et bien... De toute façon, nous ne pouvions pas trouver un tapis approprié. Nous avions besoin d'un qui ne manquerait à personne et qui ne soit ni trop grand ni trop petit." Alors Sirius eut un air lointain dans ses yeux en ajoutant, "Celui du bureau du Directeur aurait été parfait..."  
  
Harry rit. "Ne me dis pas que vous avez essayé de voler celui-là!"  
  
Sirius renifla. "Tu plaisantes ? Même Remus n'était pas si désespéré que cela."  
  
"Alors," l'incita Harry, "je suppose que vous ne pouviez pas trouver un tapis qui vous plaise. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait vous décider pour une tapisserie ?"  
  
"Une ou deux choses," expliqua Sirius. "D'abord, cette tapisserie particulière était accrochée dans notre dortoir, alors aucun des enseignants ne le remarquerait si elle était portée manquante. Elle était aussi pile de la bonne taille - et le motif dessus a un peu l'air moyen- oriental. Remus supposait que c'était assez proche et à cette étape j'aurais consenti à peu près tout tant que je ne devais plus regarder de tapis. Malheureusement, James aimait bien cette tapisserie - il disait toujours qu'elle l'aidait à se détendre - alors il n'était pas trop enthousiasmé à l'idée que nous expérimentions dessus. Mais Remus et moi l'avons finalement persuadé."  
  
Harry regarda la décoration murale légèrement brûlée avec une appréciation renouvelée. Il y avait un certain nombre de trésors qu'il avait délibérément cherchés quand lui et Dobby avaient fouillé dans les réserves de château. Le vieux rapeltout de Neville et le chaudron bosselé de Sev étaient deux d'entre eux. Mais ceci était un cadeau inattendu. Pour quelque raison inconnue, il n'avait jamais rencontré par hasard cette tapisserie dans le Miroir - et donc Sirius ne s'en était jamais rappelé et n'avait jamais pensé à lui en parler. Harry avait tellement peu des affaires de ses parents...  
  
"Je ne le savais pas ," dit-il simplement. "Quand je l'ai trouvée, j'en ai simplement aimé l'apparence. Mais je peux comprendre ce que Papa voulait dire à propos de l'aider à se détendre. Je trouve le motif ... calmant - particulièrement quand je suis fatigué ou stressé."  
  
"Ne m'étonne pas," sourit Sirius. "Il y a beaucoup de ton père en toi de temps en temps." Alors revint à regarder la vieille tapisserie de manière critique. "Je n'ai jamais pu le voir moi-même," il haussa les épaules en s'excusant. "Pour moi, c'est simplement quelque chose à accrocher au mur."  
  
"Ce qui n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu y as mis le feu," fit remarquer Harry.  
  
Sirius sourit. "Remus n'arrêtait pas de nous dire que quand nous aurions fini il porterait au moins deux d'entre nous. A cette époque, nous n'avions jamais vu de balai en tandem, alors nous avons tous pensé qu'avoir quelque chose sur quoi deux d'entre nous pourraient voler ensemble serait assez cool. Mais je n'en étais pas si sûr. Je veux dire, si on le regarde, ce n'est pas du tout aussi épais ou solide qu'un tapis approprié et la pensée continuait à me trotter dans la tête que c'était très bien pour le reste d'entre eux... Ce maudit rat," et le visage de Sirius s'obscurcit en se souvenant de Peter Pettigrow, "a toujours été petit - et bien que Remus et James aient été plus grands, ils n'ont jamais gonflé comme moi. Des quatre d'entre nous, j'ai toujours été le plus lourd et je ... et bien, je n'ai jamais fait confiance à l'idée d'un tapis autant qu'à celle d'un balai." Sirius sembla un peu embarrassé avant d'admettre, "J'étais plus d'un peu inquiet que cette maudite chose s'affaisse à n'importe quel bout auquel je m'asseyais."  
  
"Bien sûr," continua-t-il, "je n'ai dit à personne combien j'étais inquiet. Au lieu de cela, je me suis simplement glissé en douce dans notre dortoir un soir avant le dîner et y ai jeté un sortilège fortifiant. Ou du moins, j'ai pensé que j'y avais jeté un sortilège fortifiant. Malheureusement, j'ai utilisé 'a-duro' au lieu de 'duro' dans le sort et-"  
  
"-elle s'est enflammée!" rit Harry.  
  
"Comme si j'avais versé de la Solution Incendius dessus," acquiesça Sirius avec un rire. "Cela a allumé les tentures de mon lit avant que je ne sache ce qui arrivait. McGonagall m'a fait remplir cent quatre-vingt centimètres de parchemin avec 'Duro est pour durable. Aduro est pour les incendiaires. Je n'expérimenterai pas avec des sorts tout seul. Je ne mettrai pas le feu à la propriété de l'école.' Alors elle m'a donné deux semaines de détention."  
  
Harry trouvait cela drôle et Sirius dût attendre patiemment que son filleul arrête de rire avant de pouvoir continuer. "Ils ont confisqué la tapisserie bien sûr et James ne m'a pas parlé pendant deux jours. Le rat a eu une attaque de panique quant au fait que j'aurais pu brûler complètement la tour et ensuite il m'a évité jusqu'à ce que James m'ai laissé tranquille et pardonné. Remus était simplement heureux que je n'aie pas impliqué le reste d'entre eux tandis que j'essayais d'expliquer ce que je faisais avec une tapisserie en premier lieu."  
  
"Et en parlant de Lunard," sourit Harry, "où est ton associé dans le crime ?"  
  
Sirius se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et répondit, "Il est allé voir Dumbledore. Nous sommes ici pour faire un rapport sur quelque affaire pour l'Ordre qu'il nous fait étudier. Puisque je suis toujours un homme recherché et que tu ne veux pas qu'Albus sache à propos du sort de déguisement, Remus est celui qui est actuellement assis dans le bureau du Directeur avec son apparence normale."  
  
Une pensée frappa soudain Sirius, "Hé! Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? Tu ne nous as pas dit que * tu* avais un moyen de voir à travers le sort."  
  
Harry rit en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. "Je n'en ai pas." Assura-t-il son parrain. "Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de complets étrangers qui auraient l'audace de s'approcher et de me donner une tape sur l'épaule. Quand tu as commencé à parler de Remus et mon père, c'était assez évident. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"  
  
"Oui merci," répondit Sirius, "- du jus d'orange si tu en as."  
  
"Ca marche."  
  
Comme Harry revenait avec deux verres en main, Sirius se pencha en avant et fit le commentaire, "Tu sais, ce sort de déguisement est absolument brillant! C'est la première fois depuis que je me suis échappé que j'ai été capable de me promener comme un sorcier ordinaire. Je tremblais comme une feuille la première fois que Lunard et moi sommes entrés au Chaudron Baveur. Mais personne n'a même cligné des yeux! C'était fantastique!"  
  
Harry tendit sa boisson à Sirius et observa son parrain se rasseoir dans sa chaise. "J'en suis heureux," lui dit Harry. "Et j'espère que vous n'avez pas passé * tout* votre temps à travailler pour Albus."  
  
Souriant follement, Sirius répondit, "Aucune crainte à avoir de ce côté. Cela a été une révélation pour Remus aussi. C'est la première fois dans sa vie adulte qu'il n'a pas eu à s'inquiéter du préjugé contre les loups- garous partout où il va. Alors fais moi confiance - nous ne passons certainement pas tout notre temps à travailler!"  
  
"Ne te laisses simplement pas trop emporter," répondit Harry par un sourire.  
  
Sirius roula des yeux. "Seigneur," gémit, "mon *filleul* me donne des conseils parentaux!"  
  
Harry rit de nouveau. "Mais sérieusement," ajouta son aîné, "ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Nous sommes peut-être des maraudeurs, mais nous ne sommes pas stupides. Tandis que cela a été une bénédiction réelle pour nous de se promener si librement, nous sommes tous les deux bien conscients des risques que nous prenons. Avoir des visages différents ne nous sauvera pas si un Mangemort nous attrape à fureter - ou si un Auror pense que nous agissons de manière suspicieuse."  
  
Harry était soulagé. "Je n'étais pas *vraiment* inquiet- " commença-t-il.  
  
"Si tu l'étais," interrompit Sirius gaiement. "Et tu avais tous les droits de l'être. C'est un sentiment grisant - la liberté que tu nous as donnée. La première fois que nous sommes entrés dans un pub pour dîner ... c'était comme ... comme si j'étais finalement hors d'Azkaban pour de bon - comme si j'étais finalement *moi* de nouveau! Cela aurait été très facile pour nous deux de nous rendre ivres morts cette nuit là." Avec un sourire désabusé, il ajouta, "Très facile. Trop facile. Mais nous savons tous les deux que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre ce genre de chose tout de suite."  
  
"Mais plus tard ?" demanda Harry .  
  
"Tu ferais mieux de le croire," sourit Sirius d'un air satisfait. "Mais pas jusqu'à après que nous nous soyons débarrassés du vieux Voldie-" et Harry pouffa de rire au surnom irrévérencieux, "-et que nous ayons trouvé ce rat et m'ayons fait acquitté!"  
  
"Plus de pouvoir pour toi," trinqua Harry en levant son verre.  
  
"Pour nous tu veux dire," contra Sirius en se penchant en avant et faisant tinter son propre verre contre celui de son filleul. "Et en parlant de Voldie et ses Mangemorts-"  
  
"Tu es vraiment collé sur ce surnom, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
"C'est toi qui m'a fait commencer," répondit Sirius, "alors tu n'as pas le droit de t'en plaindre. Maintenant - comme j'étais sur le point de dire, Remus est en train de mettre Dumbledore à jour, alors je suis ici pour te mettre à jour." Et avec cela, la conversation se tourna vers des questions plus sérieuses.  
  
Surtout, Patmol et Lunard avaient essayé de suivre le mouvement de divers Mangemorts dans une tentative de localiser le quartier général actuel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils avaient aussi examiné les rumeurs d'activité suspicieuses à une variété d'emplacements dans l'espoir que n'importe quels indices qu'ils pourraient trouver pourraient désigner un motif plus large.  
  
Chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix retransmettait les informations à leur leader : Albus Dumbledore. Lui, à son tour, essayait de créer une image complète des plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres à partir des petits morceaux que ses gens lui apportaient. C'était un travail minutieux, comptant souvent sur des conjectures et des probabilités - ce qui était pourquoi le rôle d'espion de Sev était tellement essentiel à l'effort.  
  
Lorsque Sirius finit progressivement son rapport, Harry n'avait toujours rien entendu qui pourrait exiger qu'il change ses propres plans. En effet, beaucoup de ce qu'on lui avait dit ne le concernait que très peu et était probablement sans rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sauf accidentellement. Il avait demandé plus de détail de temps en temps, mais même alors les réponses de Sirius avaient seulement servi à le rassurer que Voldemort agissait à peu près comme Harry l'avait prévu.  
  
Ce n'est qu'à la fin même du compte-rendu de Sirius qu'un commentaire désinvolte fit soudainement geler le sang de Harry.  
  
"Oh,"disait Sirius, "à propos, Remus et moi avons trouvé par hasard quelques histoires étranges d'une attaque de Mangemorts sur une université moldue."  
  
"Une université moldue ?" demanda brusquement Harry. "Sais-tu laquelle ?"  
  
Étonné par l'intérêt aigu de Harry, Sirius put seulement secouer la tête. "J'ai peur que non," répondit-il. "Les rumeurs étaient vagues au mieux et cela a été plus de trois mois depuis que l'attaque est censé s'être passée. Toutes les pistes ont disparu comme de la fumée quand nous avons essayé de trouver quelque chose de concret pour continuer."  
  
"Normalement," continua Sirius, "nous ne nous dérangerions même pas pour rechercher quelque chose dans ce genre, mais il a été dit que cette attaque s'est passée en juin - environ une semaine après que tu aies 'disparu'. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait valoir la peine d'examiner cela à cause du chronométrage et aussi parce que ce n'est pas très commun qu'un problème dans le monde moldu se termine comme une rumeur dans le monde sorcier."  
  
Anxieusement, Sirius observa que l'attention de Harry se concentrait vers l'intérieur et qu'un froncement de sourcils vague apparut sur le visage de son filleul. "Harry ?" l'incita-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"  
  
"Peut-être rien," répondit lentement Harry. Alors il leva la tête et demanda, "As-tu entendu quelque chose de plus sur l'intérêt de Voldemort pour les dragons ? Cela n'a pas changé, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
Sirius réfléchit un instant. "Je ne - non, attends une minute, j'ai entendu quelque chose tout récemment ... je pense que Remus aurait pu le mentionner. Quelque chose à propos d'un Mangemort que nous suivions. L'homme disait quelque chose ... je n'écoutais pas trop étroitement puisque nous savions déjà que Voldemort était intéressé par cela - et je surveillais nos arrières à ce moment là..."  
  
Soudainement Sirius claqua des doigts. "J'ai trouvé!" se souvint-il. "Celui nous suivions se plaignait à son camarade de travail qu'il avait été forcé à étudier les dragons en Roumanie et ensuite soudain était rappelé à la maison et remplacé par quelque gosse avec la seulement moitié d'un cerveau. Remus en a plaisanté plus tard, disant que la moitié d'un cerveau était probablement une amélioration pour la plupart des Mangemorts."  
  
"Zut," dit Harry sombrement. "Il semble que Voldemort a retiré ses chercheurs de Roumanie et les a remplacés par des troupiers normaux."  
  
"Troupiers ?" demanda Sirius.  
  
"Des soldats peu ou pas qualifiés," expliqua Harry. "Quelqu'un comme Voldemort les assigne à faire tous les boulots désagréables ou ennuyeux parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'expertise nécessaire pour faire les boulots importants. Dans ce cas, cela peut indiquer que Voldemort a trouvé quelque chose de plus important sur quoi se concentrer que la recherche sur le Feu de Dragon."  
  
"Le feu de dragon!" s'exclama Sirius. "Je pensais que c'était un mythe!"  
  
"Non," répondit Harry. " Le feu de dragon est assez réel. C'est simplement très rare - probablement parce que les dragons eux-mêmes ne sont pas aussi communs qu'ils l'étaient autrefois. Et même s'ils l'étaient, seuls les membres les plus vieux d'une ou deux espèces ont jamais été capables de le produire. Mais le feu de dragon existe très certainement ."  
  
"Et ils font des recherches dessus en Roumanie ?"  
  
"Oui et non," répondit Harry. "Charlie Weasley s'intéressé à cela depuis quelque temps et a poursuivi cette recherche en même temps que ses recherches officiellement approuvées. Mais ce fait n'est pas largement connu."  
  
"Cela explique pourquoi Voldemort était intéressé," murmura Sirius pour lui- même.  
  
"Mais pas pourquoi il est soudain devenu moins intéressé," ajouta Harry.  
  
"Bien, il n'y a pas tout abandonné," fit remarquer Sirius. "Il a toujours des gens là, même s'ils sont 'des troupiers'."  
  
"Oui," argumenta Harry , "mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait dans le Miroir. Ce n'est pas ce dont je me souviens! - et ce la pose la question : qu'est ce qui est si important pour qu'il ait rappelé ses chercheurs ?"  
  
"Quelque chose à voir avec une université moldue ?" hasarda Sirius.  
  
"J'espère sincèrement que non," répondit Harry d'un air mécontent.  
  
Sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Harry se leva de sa chaise et commença à faire les cents pas. // C'est bien trop tôt! // pensa-t-il pour lui-même. // Robert devrait encore préparer sa licence. Son travail sur la technomagie ne commencera même pas avant trois autres années! Il n'aurait probablement pas pu attirer l'intérêt de Voldemort si tôt. Non ? //  
  
Sirius observait son filleul silencieusement, se demandant ce qui aurait possiblement pu arriver dans ce maudit Miroir pour causer tant de souci à propos d'une rumeur sur une université moldue. Distraitement, il nota combien il était étrange de voir cet homme - un Mage de Guerre - faisant les cents pas et de savoir que c'était Harry - son filleul - bien caché sous le même sort que Sirius portait actuellement lui-même.  
  
Soudainement, Harry arrêta d'arpenter la pièce et se tourna pour lui faire face.  
  
"Sirius, tu as passé beaucoup de temps dans le monde moldu n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
"Ouais, je crois," reconnut-il. "Il m'a toujours fasciné. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais une moto moldue - mais je ne suis pas un expert ni rien de ce genre."  
  
"Mais tu peux t'y mêler assez bien pour faire quelque enquête pour moi ? - Sans se faire remarquer ?"  
  
Sirius considéra cela. "Oui, je le pense. J'ai passé pas mal de temps dans le monde moldu depuis que je me suis échappé d'Azkaban." Avec une ironie désabusée, il ajouta, "Vous n'avez pas tendance à rencontrer beaucoup de Détraqueurs ou d'Aurors quand vous vous faites passer pur un moldu."  
  
Harry sourit un peu à cela et se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil à côté de son parrain. Se penchant en avant, il expliqua : "J'ai besoin que tu ailles à l'Université de Cambridge pour trouver s'il y a là un moldu nommé Robert Thomas. Il devrait être inscrit comme étudiant, mais je ne peux pas me rappeler dans quel cours il est supposé être. Cependant, ce sera soit en Physique ou dans le Département d'Ingénierie, alors tu n'auras pas besoin de fouiller dans toute l'université pour le trouver."  
  
"La Physique ou l'Ingénierie," répéta soigneusement Sirius, "et je cherche Robert Thomas." "Des questions discrètes seulement," l'avertit Harry. "Je veux simplement savoir s'il est là et s'il va bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui parler - ou à qui que ce soit d'officiel - si tu peux l'éviter."  
  
Sirius hocha la tête. "Découvrir où les étudiants traînent et demander ici et là. Ne pas attirez l'attention officielle. Compris." Alors il leva les yeux vers Harry. "Dois-je prendre Remus avec moi ?"  
  
"Tant que tu peux le faire s'intégrer, oui. Je ne sais pas combien d'expérience il a avec les moldus cependant."  
  
"Ce ne sera pas un problème," l'assura Sirius. "Je ferai la plus grande part des discussions."  
  
"N'attendez pas de revenir pour faire un rapport," lui dit Harry. "Envoyez un hibou. Je dois savoir si M. Thomas va bien aussitôt que possible. Beaucoup pourrait changer s'il y a vraiment eut une attaque de Mangemorts à cette université particulière."  
  
Maintenant Sirius était intensément curieux. "Peux-tu au moins me dire pourquoi ce moldu est si important ?" demanda-t-il.  
  
"Je regrette vraiment de ne pas pouvoir, Patmol. Mais je dois savoir ce qui se passe d'abord. Il se pourrait que je m'inquiète pour rien, auquel cas il ce serait mieux pour M. Thomas si toi et Lunard oubliiez simplement que vous avez jamais entendu parler de lui."  
  
"Mieux pour lui..." répéta Sirius lentement, observant son filleul pensivement. "Sécurité par l'anonymat ?"  
  
Harry ne répondit pas.  
  
Sirius roula ses yeux. "Bien, bien," capitula-t-il. "Plus de questions."  
  
Harry renifla. "Je croirai cela quand je le verrai !"  
  
"Tu me connais trop bien," rit Sirius. "Mais je vais promettre de ne plus poser de questions pour le moment. Qu'en penses-tu ?"  
  
"Quoi, pas même sur ma vie privée ?"  
  
"Ne sois pas ridicule," se moqua Sirius. "C'est mon devoir de parrain de te tracasser à propos de ta vie privée jusqu'à ce que tu abandonnes et me dises tout."  
  
Harry rit.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Ce fut peu de temps après le coucher du soleil que Sirius - toujours déguisé comme un étranger anonyme - sortit de manière culottée du château et s'avança sur les terres de l'école.  
  
Lui et Remus s'étaient arrangés pour se rencontrer à la Cabane Hurlante et Sirius était supposé arriver d'abord et attendre ensuite que Remus le rejoigne. Une fois là, ils mettraient tous les deux de nouveaux déguisements et transplaneraient ensuite ensemble pour Londres . Personne qui les aurait vus entrer dans la Cabane ne les verrait sortir - ou reconnaîtrait les deux hommes quand ils apparaîtraient quelques secondes plus tard à Londres.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Une fois que Sirius fut parti, Harry admit piteusement que son parrain n'avait pas plaisanté au sujet de la vie privée de Harry. Sirius était intensément curieux quant au mystérieux 'futur petit ami' de Harry et avait mentionné à plusieurs reprises l'homme non identifié dans l'espoir que Harry pourrait lui donner quelques détails.  
  
// Malheureusement pour lui j'ai été formé pour résister aux interrogatoires, // se sourit Harry d'un air satisfait . D'accord, la première fois que Sirius avait utilisé le mot 'petit ami', Harry était presque tombé de sa chaise de rire. L'image mentale de Severus Rogue n'allait simplement pas avec le mot 'le petit ami'. Pour Harry, Sev ' avait toujours été son amant, son compagnon, ou son partenaire - jamais son ' petit ami '.  
  
Heureusement, Sirius avait été plus taquin qu'ennuyeux. Il voulait évidemment savoir, mais reconnaissait librement que Harry n'était pas obligé de lui dire. Ainsi au lieu d'exiger des détails, il continuait simplement 'à rappeler' à Harry que si Harry voulait de l'aide/des conseils/quelqu'un-qui-l'écoute, alors son parrain était 'là' pour lui.  
  
Quant au reste, Harry apprécia à fond de parler à Sirius de l'interview au veritaserum et de comment lui et Albus avaient réussi à rouler une pièce pleine de journalistes. Sirius n'avait pas été tout à fait si heureux que son filleul aie confié sa santé à Severus Rogue, mais Harry essaya d'atténuer l'effet en décrivant la situation critique de Wally le Sot et l'expression sur le visage de l'Auror quand Fudge lui avait délibérément marché sur le pied. Sirius et Sev ' n'ont voyaient pas du même oeil la plupart des choses, mais ils partageaient une certaine quantité de mépris pour les Aurors du Ministère . Harry fut récompensé par un sourire réticent de son parrain sur l'exil éventuel de Wally de la conférence de presse.  
  
Harry était aussi finalement libre de décrire combien cela était bizarre d'être vraiment un professeur à Poudlard. Sirius rit avec lui à propos d'appeler Ron et Hermione 'M. Weasley' et 'Mlle Granger' et fit des bruits compatissants au malaise de Harry à donner des points de Maison. En retour, Sirius parla à Harry de ses expériences en tant qu'espion voyageant pour l'Ordre du Phoenix et des endroits que lui et Remus avaient visités ensemble. Lorsque Harry fut de nouveau seul dans son appartement, ils avaient tous les deux eu un après-midi très agréable et Harry remerciait mentalement ses parents d'avoir un si bon goût dans leurs amis.  
  
Ce n'est que quand il revint finalement pour faire face à une pièce vide - et remarqua les ombres silencieuses s'étendant à partir des coins - que les pensées de Harry revinrent encore une fois à Robert Thomas.  
  
// S'il a été pris, // pensa Harry obscurément, // alors je devrai simplement trouver une façon de le sauver. // Harry savait qu'il ne serait pas capable d'ignorer la situation critique du jeune homme si Voldemort l'avait vraiment. Le souvenir de leur première réunion - de trouver l'homme battu, cassé, les yeux abattus, avec le mot 'maître' toujours sur ses lèvres - non, Harry ne pouvait pas admettre que cela arrive de nouveau pas plus qu'il ne pouvait permettre à Drago de marcher aveuglément le long du même chemin que dans le Miroir.  
  
// Mais c'est toute la conjecture à l'heure actuelle, // se rappela Harry . // Je ne sais pas si quoi que ce soit est arrivé à Robert. Il pourrait aller parfaitement bien. //, mais la pensée que Voldemort aurait pu rappeler à lui même certains de ses chercheurs grignotait l'arrière des pensées de Harry - lui rappelant que les choses différaient déjà du Miroir et lui chuchotait que peut-être ... seulement peut-être ... c'était le commencement d'une divergence principale.  
  
"Merde!!" jura Harry à haute voix. "Il était supposé être en sécurité! Il n'était pas même supposé devenir impliqué cette fois-ci!"  
  
Et avec le souci pour la sécurité de Robert Thomas vint le savoir que si Patmol et Lunard ne pouvaient pas répondre de son emplacement, alors trouver un simple prisonnier moldu parmi les Mangemorts pourrait prendre des mois.  
  
Et ceux-là étaient des mois que Harry ne souhaiterait à personne.  
  
----oo00oo  
  
Ailleurs dans le monde des sorciers, Voldemort contemplait également une difficulté imprévue concernant ses ennemis.  
  
Le seigneur des ténèbres était présentement assis à un grand bureau dans ses appartements personnels. La majeure partie de ses serviteurs aurait été étonnée par l'ameublement simple qui l'entourait. Pourtant le bureau, bien qu'ordinaire et sans détails, était fait d'un bois foncé richement coloré qui avait été poncé jusqu'à une finition satinée parfaite. Le verni qui le couvrait était de même de la plus haute qualité, et servait seulement à mettre en valeur le grain fin du bois cher. Si l'on pouvait dire que le choix de l'environnement d'un sorcier était en miroir de leur propriétaire, alors Voldemort était un homme qui s'était débarassé de toute partie de lui qui n'était pas essentielle à sa recherche de puissance. Sollicitude, sympathie, joie, douleur - rien de cela n'avait plus de signification pour lui que les petits ornements inutiles que d'autres appréciaient généralement quant à leurs possessions. Et parmi tout ce qui restait -- colère, intelligence, force, et un chaud désir cru de puissance -- Voldemort avait modelé une résolution libre et focalisée qui lui permettrait d'effectuer les actes les plus sombres et vils sans remord ou regret.  
  
Mais pour le moment, cet esprit calculateur et froid était attentivement focalisé sur le bureau devant lui, où une édition de la Gazette du Sorcier vielle de trois jours était posée, pliée d'une manière ordonnée sous son regard fixe. Les gros titres étaient: " Les secrets du Mage de Guerre révélés - l'interview au Veritaserum!"  
  
Se penchant en arrière dans sa chaise, Voldemort passa mentalement en revue ce qu'il avait appris au sujet des Mages de Guerre depuis l'arrivée soudaine de Ash il y a approximativement quatre mois.  
  
Tout d'abord, il avait peu pensé à la possibilité que d'autres Mages de Guerre puissent exister. Il avait supposé -- comme la plupart des gens -- que Ash était simplement un sorcier qui était tombé par hasard sur le secret pour pouvoir faire de la magie non-humaine tout seul. Ce n'était pas une prétention irraisonnable puisque les mages avaient toujours été rares dans le monde des sorciers, et il y avait plusieurs exemples historiques de sorcières et de sorciers qui étaient parvenus à devenir parfaitement compétents en magie non-humaine sans jamais *voir * un autre mage, et encore moins en rencontrer un.  
  
Pour les masses crédules c'était un phénomène parfaitement compréhensible. Si vous étiez assez idiot pour croire que penser comme un non-humain avait comme conséquence la capacité d'utiliser la magie non-humaine, alors les capacités de mage étaient évidemment quelque chose d'inhérent à la sorcière ou au sorcier. Cela signifiait que cela pourrait être déclenché en exposant simplement un mage potentiel aux cultures et aux idées non-humaines.  
  
Mais naturellement, Voldemort était trop intelligent pour croire cela.  
  
Une étude soigneuse de l'histoire indiquait qu'à chaque fois qu'un mage expérimenté était apparu dans le monde sorcier, la probabilité qu'au moins un ou deux autres mages soient 'découverts ' augmentait soudainement. Pourquoi alors cela devrait-il être le cas, si la capacité des mages était innée? Cela n'avait aucun sens -- * à moins que * le mage existant transmette d'une façon ou d'autre ses capacités à chaque fois qu'il ou elle décidait de prendre un apprenti ou un aide. Ce qui signifiait que ce n'était * pas * des capacités innées du tout.  
  
Donc il y avait certainement quelque truc pour faire de la magie d'une autre-espèce et le fait que mages étaient si rares signifiait simplement quel que soit ce truc, il devait être soit très obscur, soit très difficile, soit les deux. Ainsi, Voldemort supposait naturellement que Ash avait simplement eu assez de chance - ou avait été assez désespéré - pour tomber sur le secret par accident, de même que ces sorciers et sorcières isolés du passé devaient l'avoir fait.  
  
Il ne passa même jamais à l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'un mage expérimenté pourrait avoir plus de facilité à reconnaître les autres ayant le potentiel de devenir mage - ou qu'ils sauraient certainement comment mieux invoquer cette capacité dans ceux qui auraient pu autrement rester inconnus. Mais bien sûr, maintenant - après la très publiée interview au veritaserum - Voldemort pouvait simplement voir que Ash n'était pas, en fait, tombé sur le secret tout seul. Il avait évidemment rencontré son prétendu 'Guide de Cours ' à quelque point dans le passé et ensuite avait d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à convaincre l'elfe âgé de le prendre comme apprenti. // Je me demande comment il l'a fait ... // réfléchit Voldemort avec curiosité. // Chantage ? Corruption ? Remboursement d'une dette ? Peut-être quelque forme de manipulation émotionnelle ou mentale ... // Tous les démons dans l'enfer savaient que Voldemort n'avait jamais eu aucune chance à convaincre un mage de lui révéler le secret, à lui.  
  
Ce qui - combiné avec son mépris pour les rapports habituels de la Gazette des Sorciers - avait été une raison suffisante pour exiger la confirmation de la prétendue 'interview au veritaserum ' avant de donner quelque considération sérieuse que ce soit à la possibilité qu'un groupe organisé de Mages de Guerre puisse vraiment exister.  
  
Les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent légèrement quand son regard fixe se dirigea vers la petite pile de rapports posés à côté du journal sur son bureau. Trois jours avaient passé depuis les gros titres de la Gazette des Sorciers et ses serviteurs avaient facilement réussi à fournir plus qu'assez de preuves pour le convaincre que l'interview au veritaserum était vraie. Le même jour que la Gazette des Sorciers avait publié son article, plusieurs autres journaux avaient édité la même histoire. Les auteurs étaient tout différents, pourtant les détails étaient tous les mêmes. Mais la preuve la plus comdamnante était arrivée seulement la veille : un hibou de Severus confirmant qu'il avait fabriqué et administré le veritaserum lui- même. Ainsi à moins que le mage ne puisse d'une façon ou d'une autre surmonter les effets de la drogue - ce qui était peu probable de l'avis de Severus - alors les rapports de l'interview n'étaient ni mensonges, ni exagérations-  
  
- Et le cercle de Mages de Guerre était réel.  
  
Brusquement, Voldemort se repoussa de son bureau et traversa la pièce vers la cheminée. Une chiquenaude de sa baguette transmit sa voix aux cuisines. "Apportez un repas à la salle d'audience," commanda-t-il. Alors il termina le sort et partit pour la salle en personne.  
  
Il était temps de nourrir son nouvel 'animal de compagnie'.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
En se déplaçant parmi ses serviteurs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres remarqua à peine les saluts profonds et les regards alternativement craintifs et adorateurs qui lui étaient accordés. Ses Mangemorts étaient seulement à remarquer quand il exigeait quelque chose d'eux - ou quand ils échouaient. Et peu d'entre eux voulaient attirer son attention pour la deuxième raison.  
  
Ne tenant pas compte de ceux qui l'entouraient, Voldemort passa silencieusement en revue son analyse du problème sérieux que Ash et son maudit cercle de Mages de Guerre représentaient maintenant.  
  
Tout d'abord, il était évident que le Mage de Guerre Ash le méprisait. Ce n'était pas en soi un problème insurmontable puisque, mage ou pas, il était toujours seulement un homme. Même plus, son intérêt dans Severus était une faiblesse qui pourrait, et serait exploitée pour l'avantage de Voldemort. Le problème était qu'il avait supposé que Ash serait comme tout autre mage : en refusant complètement de renoncer à son avantage magique en partageant le secret de l'art des mages avec d'autres.  
  
Mais maintenant, Voldemort faisait face à la possibilité désastreuse que cela ne soit pas le cas.  
  
L'homme était soudainement apparu dans le monde des sorciers avec peu de choses de plus que les vêtements qu'il portait sur son dos. Cela indiquait un départ hâtif et mal préparé d'un endroit qui était inconnu du monde des sorciers. Étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses devant lesquelles un Mage de Guerre pourrait fuir et que le Cercle de Mages de Guerre lui-même avait précédemment été inconnu du monde des sorciers, alors il n'était pas trop difficile de comprendre que Ash s'était enfui devant ses semblables mages.  
  
A partir de là, c'était une chose simple que de déduire que Ash s'était probablement disputé avec le conseil de Mages de Guerre sur leur politique de non-intervention dans des affaires humaines. Il était évident que l'homme avait toutes les intentions de s'y immiscer et qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper de l'influence du cercle avant que les autres Mages de Guerre ne puisse l'empêcher de partir. Après cela, il semblait que Ash ait d'une façon ou d'une autre trouvé un moyen d'empêcher le cercle de tout simplement le tuer ou le contraindre de revenir. Voldemort supposait à moitié que Dumbledore aurait pu avoir eu affaire avec cela. Autrement pourquoi le mage gaspillerait-il son temps et son talent en enseignant à cette maudite école ?  
  
Et maintenant que le cercle nouvellement révélé de Mages de Guerre avait localisé leur camarade disparu, ils le surveillaient évidemment. Le fait qu'ils aient envoyé le professeur de l'homme aussi bien que l'un de ses amis permettait commodément à Ash de trouver une explication convaincante à leur visite comme étant une simple visite d'amitié. Mais il était clair, que, en réalité, le cercle avait choisi d'envoyer les deux personnes qui seraient le mieux capables de juger de l'humeur de Ash et de ses intentions.  
  
Étant donné que l'homme était assez fanatique à s'opposer à Voldemort pour trahir ses pairs mages, alors il était très possible que Ash puisse juste être assez fanatique pour sacrifier sa propre supériorité magique et commencer à apprendre à d'autres sorciers à devenir mages. Peu de temps après cela, le secret pour utiliser la magie non-humaine ne serait plus un secret du tout. Mais alors les ennemis de Voldemort auraient eu suffisamment de temps pour devenir compétents dans l'utilisation de la magie d'autres espèces et ce serait une course contre la montre pour former ses propres serviteurs avant que leurs adversaires ne les aient décimés.  
  
Voldemort envisagea cette possibilité quelques moments en s'approchant des portes ouvertes de sa salle d'audience. Silencieusement, il passa devant l'entrée impressionnante et traça son chemin jusqu'au trône orné au fond lointain de la salle. La grande pièce était toujours brillamment éclairée et prête à l'emploi, renforçant subtilement l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas soumis aux heures du jour ou aux caprices du temps comme les autres hommes. Cela servait aussi à renforcer la leçon qu'il s'attendait à ce que ses serviteurs soient dociles à sa volonté et répondent donc à sa sommation chaque fois que cela lui convenait, indépendamment de leur propre convenance.  
  
À l'heure actuelle, cependant, la salle d'audience était vide à part lui - et à moins qu'il ne veuille appeler quelqu'un, cela resterait ainsi jusqu'à ce que le dîner de son animal de compagnie soit arrivé. Personne n'oserait le déranger sans une très bonne raison.  
  
En s'installant dans la décoration exagérée du trône impressionnant, Voldemort considéra soigneusement les répercussions de la croisade individuelle de Ash contre lui.  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprenait en soi que le cercle de Mages de Guerre ne veule pas que leur frère dévoyé étende le secret de l'art des mages partout dans le monde sorcier. Cela détruirait l'avantage des autres Mages de Guerre et affaiblirait pour toujours leur pouvoir parmi leurs propres races. Pourtant pour quelque raison, ils étaient actuellement incapables de réduire au silence ou de contrôler cet homme.  
  
Ce qui signifiait qu'ils seraient inévitablement forcés de négocier avec lui.  
  
De telles négociations signifieraient très probablement que la politique de non-intervention serait abandonnée et que le cercle de Mages de Guerre s'allierait à contrecoeur avec Ash - un homme qui travaillait déjà pour Albus Dumbledore. Et à la différence de ces idiots du Ministère, Voldemort ne se faisait aucune illusion du danger que le cercle de Mages de Guerre représentait.  
  
D'autres pourraient croire que le cercle était un groupe désorganisé d'individus dissemblables, mais Voldemort avait gouverné ses Mangemorts à la fois comme maître et commandant militaire plus longtemps que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été vivants. Il comprenait bien les dégâts que même un petit nombre de professionnels fortement habiles pourrait infliger. Qui plus est, une fois qu'un certain niveau de compétence professionnelle était réalisé, cela n'importerait pas qu'ils aient été formés pour travailler ensemble ou non - ils seraient assez expérimentés et professionnels pour trouver des moyens de travailler ensemble.  
  
Mais ce qui dérangeait Voldemort le plus de toute cette situation, était la possibilité que tandis que le cercle de Mages de Guerre serait probablement d'accord avec une alliance, Ash lui-même pourrait bien aller de l'avant et former secrètement d'autres sorciers de toute façon. Après tout, de combien des alliés si peu motivés pourraient-ils être dignes de confiance ? Mieux valait de beaucoup avoir le meilleur des deux mondes.  
  
C'était certainement ce que Voldemort ferait dans la même situation.  
  
// Mais aussi, //considéra Voldemort, // je ne dois pas oublier mon couteau, caché dans les plis des propres robes de Dumbledore. Si Severus pouvait gagner le contrôle du mage avant qu'il ne déplace contre moi ... //  
  
Mais non - Voldemort ne pouvait pas compter là-dessus. Comme Severus l'avait correctement fait remarquer, il devait se déplacer soigneusement afin d'éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de Dumbledore et du mage lui-même. L'asservissement éventuel de Ash était toujours un but digne - mais le chronométrage de cela ne pouvait pas être prévu.  
  
Juste à ce moment là une silhouette vêtue de noir entra à l'autre bout de la salle. C'était un jeune homme - nouvellement initié parmi les Mangemorts - et il portait un plateau avec dessus à manger et à boire. Le garçon se déplaçait tranquillement et avec respect, équilibrant soigneusement le plateau comme il se mettait à genoux devant son maître.  
  
Voldemort jeta un sortilège de lévitation sur le plateau et son contenu, soulageant le jeune homme de son fardeau.  
  
Le garçon resta à genou.  
  
"Vous pouvez aller," permit finalement Voldemort et le jeune se leva silencieusement, salua et partit.  
  
Voldemort le regarda partir avec quelque chose d'apparenté à de l'approbation. Le garçon connaissait sa place et n'avait pas geint que c'était un honneur de servir son maître. Mais aussi, personne n'avait fait l'erreur de laisser un elfe de maison en sa présence. Tandis que Voldemort reconnaissait que ces créatures ennuyeuses avaient leur utilité, il n'avait certainement pas confiance en eux. En conséquence, il avait jeté des sortilèges qui leur rendait impossible le fait de quitter les niveaux inférieurs sans une escorte pour surveiller leur travail. Et si l'un d'entre eux essayait jamais de mettre pied à l'intérieur de ses quartiers personnels...  
  
... Et bien, sa mort serait extrêmement douloureuse et désagréable.  
  
Comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres se levait de sa chaise, il dirigea sa baguette vers le plateau qui planait et lui commanda de le suivre. Alors il se dirigea vers une porte discrète qui menait à une pièce plus petite et de moins mauvais goût d'un côté de la salle.  
  
Voldemort préférait généralement utiliser la pièce adjacente quand il traitait avec ses serviteurs les plus utiles. Voldemort assignait à ceux qui étaient utiles des tâches qu'il ne voulait pas qui soient discutées dans la chambre d'audience qui avait de l'écho. Ils étaient aussi ses serviteurs les plus intelligents et n'étaient pas impressionnés d'habitude par la taille et la prodigalité de la salle principale de toute façon.  
  
Récemment cependant, Voldemort avait utilisé cette petite pièce pour un but entièrement différent...  
  
Un sortilège simple ouvrit la porte et Voldemort la regarda s'ouvrir dans l'obscurité. En entrant - le plateau flottant toujours avec obéissance derrière lui - il appela "Lumos" dans l'air refroidi et ne fut pas étonné par le fracas de chaînes comme le moldu réagissait à la brillance soudaine.  
  
Le garçon était actuellement fourré dans son coin sous plusieurs couvertures, essayant de se tenir chaud et couvrant ses yeux pour qu'ils aient le temps de s'adapter à la lumière.  
  
"Laisse-moi te voir," commanda Voldemort.  
  
Le moldu obéit rapidement, repoussant les couvertures et se mettant à genoux sur sa literie de fortune.  
  
Soigneusement, Voldemort l'étudia. Le garçon avait l'air d'avoir 18 ou 19 ans et était habillé avec un pantalon brun simple et un t-shirt indéfinissable. Il était au moins propre, bien que toujours assez pâle et à l'air pathétique. Cependant, c'était une amélioration énorme par rapport à l'animal malodorant et sale, couvert de zébrures et de contusions, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait sauvé de ses trop-enthousiastes serviteurs il y a trois semaines.  
  
Un geste de la baguette de Voldemort fit descendre le plateau au sol devant le moldu.  
  
Le garçon ne fit aucun mouvement vers lui - bien qu'il n'ait rien eu que de l'eau depuis bien plus de douze heures.  
  
Satisfait de l'obéissance du moldu, Voldemort appela une chaise voisine et une petite table basse ronde de jeu. "Mets le plateau sur la table," ordonna-t-il et le moldu souleva soigneusement le plateau, le posant avec des mains légèrement tremblantes.  
  
S'asseyant sur la chaise, Voldemort choisit aléatoirement un morceau de fromage qu'il offrit au garçon. Le jeune homme s'approcha en rampant jusqu'à pouvoir étendre le bras et prendre le petit morceau de nourriture de la main de Voldemort. Aussitôt que le moldu eut fini le fromage, Voldemort prit un couteau et coupa un petit morceau de rosbif. Il le tint sur le bout du couteau et de nouveau le moldu le prit soigneusement.  
  
Comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuait silencieusement à alimenter le moldu, il considéra l'étrange tour du destin qui avait tout d'abord fait venir le garçon à son attention.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Il y a plusieurs mois, un des serviteurs les plus jeunes de Voldemort avait essayé d'échapper à deux Aurors qui avaient réussi à jeter un sort anti- transplanation sur lui. Le jeune Mangemort inexpérimenté avait finalement réussi à échapper à ses poursuivants dans une université moldue à Cambridge. Il avait accompli cela en transfigurant ses robes pour qu'elles correspondent au vêtement moldu des étudiants de l'université. Alors, tandis qu'il essayait de passer inaperçu, le jeune Mangemort avait été entraîné par mégarde dans une conversation intrigante à propos d'un autre moldu qui prétendait que quelque accident avait fait léviter tous les objets dans un des laboratoires de l'université pendant quelques secondes. Tandis que les autres moldus avaient ri et avaient plaisanté - revendiquant que c'était une excuse assez boiteuse pour avoir cassé la plupart de l'équipement du laboratoire - le serviteur de Voldemort avait pensé que cela valait examen. Après tout, jusqu'à ce que les Aurors aient quitté le secteur, il ne pouvait entrer en contact avec aucun de ses semblables Mangemorts pour faire enlever le charme anti-transplanation - donc il pourrait aussi bien passer le temps en examinant la revendication peu probable du moldu.  
  
Les faibles traces de magie qui s'accrochaient toujours au laboratoire de l'université furent assez pour amener deux des serviteurs les plus vieux et les plus expérimentés de Voldemort à l'université pour vérifier la revendication de leur plus jeune collègue. Après cela, la question avait été portée à l'attention de Voldemort et, à son tour, il leur avait négligemment ordonné d'enlever le moldu et de l'amener à un emplacement sûr pour que Voldemort puisse examiner le garçon par lui-même.  
  
Voldemort n'avait pas cru plus que ses serviteurs que le garçon pourrait en réalité faire de la magie. Mais il y avait quelque preuve légère qu'il ait pu utiliser la machinerie moldue pour découvrir une source inconnue d'énergie magique. À l'époque cependant, Voldemort avait placé peu d'importance à un événement si peu probable. Le moldu avait été 'acquis' comme une curiosité plus qu'autre chose. Il y avait la possibilité qu'il puisse devenir utile à quelque point dans l'avenir, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait déjà que Feu de Dragon existait et serait une arme formidable. Pourquoi gâcher des ressources de valeur sur un moldu quand il avait déjà une ligne de recherche qui promettait assez de pouvoir pour vaincre tout sort que ses ennemis pourraient jeter ?  
  
Et ainsi, quand les deux plus vieux Mangemorts eurent annoncé la capture du garçon, Voldemort était allé voir le moldu avec très peu d'espoir de découvrir quoi que ce soit d'utile. Et en effet, il avait eu raison. Cet idiot de moldu avait été stupéfixé pendant son enlèvement et au réveil ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses ravisseurs étaient des sorciers. Étonnamment, le garçon n'avait pas même cru en la magie avant que Voldemort n'entre dans la pièce. L'apparence physique du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait apparemment fait un sacré choc au garçon. Bien que cela ait sans aucun doute été beaucoup plus choquant la première fois que Voldemort avait utilisé Endoloris sur lui pour son attitude irrespectueuse.  
  
Une fois le problème d'attitude corrigé, Voldemort avait écouté l'histoire du moldu par lui-même. A la fin de cela, il n'était toujours pas convaincu que le garçon serait de beaucoup d'utilité. Cependant, la curiosité du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été provoquée et au cas improbable où le moldu aurait vraiment pu faire ce qu'il revendiquait, Voldemort avait laissé des ordres de garder le garçon vivant et à l'écart jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse consacrer plus de ressources à son étude.  
  
Le moldu n'irait nulle part et Voldemort pourrait étudier le morveux quand il s'y déciderait. A ce moment là cependant, le gamin Potter avait été porté manquant depuis deux pleines semaines et un Mage de Guerre était apparu à l'Allée des Embrumes et faisait, disait-on, des affaires secrètes pour des raisons inconnues avec les gobelins de Gringotts.  
  
Voldemort avait des problèmes plus importants à considérer qu'un petit moldu dérisoire.  
  
Malheureusement, petit moldu dérisoire était devenu quelque peu plus important presque trois mois plus tard quand Voldemort reçut deux nouvelles assez inquiétantes. La première était que quelque elfe fou avait attaqué le Mage de Guerre à Poudlard. Cela avait été une nouvelle importune puisque les elfes n'entraient traditionnellement pas en contact avec les humains. Le fait que l'elfe - fou ou non - ait su qui Ash était et ait bien voulu le suivre dans le monde sorcier, signifiait que le Mage de Guerre avait évidemment été en contact avec des elfes auparavant - très probablement quand il avait étudié leur magie.  
  
Précédemment, Voldemort avait seulement considéré le Mage de Guerre comme un individu isolé. Mais maintenant il était confronté au fait que l'homme avait probablement eu des enseignants, des amis et des alliés parmi un certain nombre de puissances étrangères. Il était inquiétant de penser que des utilisateurs de magie inhumains pourraient se battre contre ses Mangemorts à l'invitation de Ash.  
  
Il était peu probable, cependant, que le Mage de Guerre gagne plus d'une poignée d'alliés qui veuillent bien l'aider. Après tout, il était plus probable que Ash leur doive quelque chose pour le privilège de sa formation, que eux lui doivent n'importe quelle faveur.  
  
Cependant, c'était une cause de souci.  
  
La deuxième nouvelle était de ses serviteurs en Roumanie qui l'informaient à contre-coeur que la recherche sur le Feu de Dragon était encore trop neuve et trop peu concluante pour être de n'importe quelle utilité immédiate. Le Mangemort qui avait été placé comme l'un des collaborateurs de Charlie Weasley était d'avis que cela pourrait prendre des années, si cela arrivait jamais, avant que les sorciers ne soient capables de reproduire et contrôler le Feu de Dragon.  
  
// Trop peu trop tard, // s'était moqué Voldemort. Alors il avait rappelé ses chercheurs, laissant des observateurs derrière pour rejeter tout espion qui aurait pu observer.  
  
S'il n'y avait eu aucun Mage de Guerre et aucune menace d'ennemis non- humains, Voldemort aurait laissé ses chercheurs pile où ils étaient. Sans ces deux choses, les forces de Voldemort n'auraient été opposées à rien de pire que la petite bande ridicule des disciples de Dumbledore et des Aurors semi-compétents du Ministère - et si l'on ne comptait pas ce maudit gamin de Potter, Voldemort les aurait défaits presque vingt ans auparavant. Ainsi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à continuer de créer ses propres forces en attendant en même temps patiemment que le Feu de Dragon devienne une arme viable. Mais à présent, il n'avait plus le luxe d'avoir du temps pour se livrer à cette sorte de patience.  
  
Naturellement, une fois que ses chercheurs étaient revenus en Angleterre, Voldemort les avait immédiatement fait travailler à essayer de trouver n'importe quel moyen possible de créer une arme ou un pouvoir assez grand pour défaire les nouveaux d'ennemis qu'il aurait bientôt rangés contre lui.  
  
C'était alors qu'il s'était rappelé le moldu et son conte à propos d'une source inconnue d'énergie magique.  
  
Même si autrefois il avait repoussé le garçon comme une simple curiosité qui pourrait un jour avoir une utilité, maintenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait bien considérer des possibilités plus extrêmes - si le gain potentiel était valable.  
  
Et - après due considération - cela l'était certainement.  
  
Une source extérieure d'énergie magique serait d'une immense utilité pour lui - s'il pouvait d'une façon ou d'une autre utiliser cette énergie pour sustenir les sortilèges et les enchantements de ses serviteurs. Si c'était possible, alors ses serviteurs ne se fatigueraient jamais, ni ne deviendraient las dans la bataille, tandis que leurs ennemis s'épuiseraient à lancer sortilège après sortilège contre eux. Même mieux, beaucoup de sortilèges de protection n'étaient pas particulièrement complexes - ils exigeaient simplement beaucoup de force pour être maintenus. Avec une source extérieure dans laquelle puiser, les forces de Voldemort seraient inattaquables et l'ennemi pourrait alors être épuisé à leur loisir.  
  
Même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de contrôler correctement quelque pouvoir que ce soit que le moldu ait découvert, alors il devait au moins quand même être possible de créer un dispositif explosif magique de quelque sorte. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de contrôler une telle chose - vous pouviez simplement la mettre à l'intérieur d'un bouclier puissant et laisser l'énergie magique s'emmagasiner jusqu'à ce que le bouclier cède. Selon la puissance du bouclier et la quantité de magie crue qui s'était accumulée à l'intérieur, vous pourriez même être capables de créer différents degrés de destruction.  
  
Très utile en effet - si l'on pouvait faire reproduire au moldu ce qu'il avait fait, quoi que ce soit.  
  
Mais les plans de Voldemort pour le garçon avaient subi un contrecoup inattendu.  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas pensé à aller voir le moldu depuis l'ordre de son emprisonnement environ trois mois auparavant. Ainsi quand il arriva à la cellule où le moldu avait été gardé, il avait été enragé de découvrir que l'on avait maltraité le garçon à un tel point qu'il n'était absolument utile à personne!  
  
Le moldu avait souffert de la faim et été battu, ignoré pendant des jours de suite et on lui avait permis de se laver seulement irrégulièrement. La cellule puait la peur, le sang et les excréments, et Voldemort fut dégoûté de voir un seau débordant dans un coin, que le moldu avait à l'évidence utilisé comme latrines de fortune.  
  
Le moldu lui-même était à peine vivant.  
  
La première chose que Voldemort fit, fut d'appeler un de ses fabricants de potions les moins importants pour inonder le garçon de brouets guérissants. Il n'était pas étonnant que l'homme ait d'abord dû jeter quelques sortilèges mineurs pour remettre le moldu dans un état où il aurait assez conscience pour boire les potions.  
  
Après cela, Voldemort fit rapidement transférer le garçon à la petite pièce de réunion à côté de sa chambre d'audience. De là, il serait capable de surveiller personnellement l'entraînement du moldu à l'obéissance du moldu et son retour à la santé.  
  
La dernière chose que Voldemort fit, fut d'envoyer chercher les gardiens du garçon.  
  
Ils ne survécurent pas longtemps à la rencontre.  
  
  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Mais maintenant, trois semaines plus tard, Voldemort se demandait s'il n'avait pas été un peu hâtif à tuer ces deux idiots.  
  
Après trois mois à la merci de ses geôliers, le moldu avait été à la fois physiquement et mentalement brisé. En conséquence, Voldemort avait découvert que la formation du garçon était beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne l'avait prévu.  
  
// Mais alors aussi, // se rappela Voldemort, // ils ont désobéi à mon ordre de garder le garçon en vie et disponible. // - et personne ne désobéissait au Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Ou au moins, personne ne le faisait deux fois.  
  
Mais cependant, les effets secondaires utiles étaient indéniables.  
  
La première fois que le moldu s'est réveillé, Voldemort avait été debout directement devant lui, directement dans sa ligne de mire - et le garçon n'avait pas même tressailli. Il avait simplement regardé fixement Voldemort quelque temps et s'était ensuite rendormi. Les réveils suivants avaient imité le premier et il était impossible de dire si le moldu s'était même rendu compte qu'il était toujours vivant.  
  
Mais cela ne faisait aucune différence pour la formation du garçon et Voldemort avait pris plein avantage du comportement étrange du moldu. L'état curieusement semi-conscient avait seulement duré trois ou quatre jours, mais pendant ce temps-là le garçon avait fait ce que l'on lui disait de faire sans la moindre trace de ressentiment ou de résistance. C'était presque comme si quelque partie du moldu était toujours endormie - ou dans un état de choc profond.  
  
Grâce à cela, ce n'était pas du tout un problème que d'habituer le moldu à l'appeler 'Maître' et à lui obéir à tout moment. Voldemort renforça encore la compréhension du garçon quant à sa place dans le monde en le rendant physiquement dépendant de la propre présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour son existence quotidienne. En conséquence, le moldu dormait seulement quand Voldemort le permettait. Il mangeait seulement quand Voldemort le nourissait à la main. Il portait seulement ce que Voldemort lui apportait. Le garçon avait presque été pathétiquement reconnaissant la première fois que Voldemort l'avait amené à une petite salle de bains et lui avait dit qu'il lui était permis d'utiliser ces équipements. Pour Voldemort ce n'était pas une bonté, mais simplement une autre mesure de contrôle. Le garçon avait facilement accepté le fait qu'il dusse maintenant demander la permission à chaque fois il voulait utiliser la salle de bains.  
  
Lorsque l'esprit du moldu commença à se réveiller de son état engourdi, Voldemort avait déjà établi un modèle de comportement auquel le garçon était habitué. Comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres remarquait la conscience du moldu de son environnement en augmentation, il faisait attention de s'assurer que n'importe quelle déviation de ce modèle était immédiatement et sévèrement punie.  
  
Après son premier rappel de ce qu'était Endoloris, le garçon avait rapidement re-appris la crainte.  
  
A partir de là, le moldu en était facilement venu à accepter l'obéissance familière qui avait été son monde entier depuis que Voldemort l'avait sauvé.  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était très satisfait de cette acceptation, puisqu'il ne voulait pas utiliser Endoloris trop souvent sur le moldu. Sans résistance naturelle à la magie, les moldus étaient particulièrement susceptible aux sortilèges et cette malédiction impardonnable pourrait bien causer, même chez un moldu sain, une crise cardiaque ou une hémorragie cérébrale - et Voldemort avait trop investi dans le garçon pour le laisser tomber mort si tôt.  
  
Cela ramena l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres au présent. Distraitement, il observa le garçon soigneusement prendre la dernière tranche de pomme du bout du couteau présenté. Comme le moldu finissait silencieusement le reste de la nourriture, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'étudia - évaluant si oui ou non le garçon avait maintenant suffisamment récupéré pour commencer à exécuter la tâche pour laquelle Voldemort l'avait sauvé.  
  
Brusquement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rendit compte que cela n'importait pas. Sa situation tactique avait été suffisemment mauvaise quand il s'attendait seulement à un seul mage et à une poignée d'alliés inhumains. Maintenant que l'existence d'un cercle entier de Mages de Guerre avait été révélée, Voldemort était à court du temps. Il avait besoin de n'importe quelle puissance que ce soit que ce moldu ait pu découvrir, et il en avait besoin maintenant. S'il attendait beaucoup plus longtemps, alors ce que le moldu savait n'importerait pas parce que Voldemort ne serait plus en position de l'utiliser.  
  
"Garçon."  
  
Avec crainte, le moldu leva les yeux. Voldemort trouva intéressant de remarquer que, même après tout le temps que le garçon avait passé en sa présence, le moldu était toujours profondément dérangé par la vue de ses yeux rouges.  
  
"Je vous assignerai un nouveau gardien aujourd'hui."  
  
La crainte tourna à l'horreur, mais le moldu n'émit aucune protestation.  
  
"Killion est l'un de mes serviteurs les plus doués," l'informa Voldemort, "et je lui fournirai des instructions détaillées sur comment vous devez être traités sur votre entretien." Le garçon sembla quelque peu rassuré, mais toujours assez nerveux. "Vous vous adresserez à lui en disant 'Monsieur' et lui obéirez comme vous m'obéiriez. Si vous le défiez, il vous punira de même que moi. Comprenez-vous ?"  
  
"O-o-oui, Maître," bégaya le garçon.  
  
"Bon. Votre tâche sera de dire à Killion tout ce que vous savez à propos de votre accident à l'université moldue. Je veux qu'il reproduise cet accident et vous devrez répondre à toute question - exécuter n'importe quelle tâche - qui l'aidera à cela."  
  
Un instant, on eut dit que le moldu voulait dire quelque chose, mais alors se ravisa à l'évidence.  
  
Voldemort regarda le garçon spéculativement. "Vous aviez quelque chose à dire ?" Demanda-t-il. Il avait appris au garçon qu'il n'était pas approprié pour un moldu de parler en présence de ses supérieurs à moins que son conseil ou son avis n'aient été spécifiquement demandés. Que le garçon en vienne sciemment si près d'une autre punition le rendit curieux des pensées du moldu.  
  
Le garçon sembla indécis - comme s'il ne savait pas s'il était mieux de rester silencieux.  
  
"Répondez-moi," lui dit catégoriquement Voldemort.  
  
"M-M-Maître, le l-laboratoire où l'accident s-s-s'est p-p-produit - il a b- beaucoup d'équipement t-très compliqué et d-delicat. Il- il est très cou- couteux et il-il y en a qui a été endommagé. Il-il est p-possible qu'ils n'aient p-pas pu le r-r-remplacer ..."  
  
"Cela n'a aucune importance," répondit Voldemort, "puisque vous ne retournerez pas à ce laboratoire particulier. Un emplacement plus sûr a été acquis et tout ce dont Killion a besoin - y compris votre machinerie moldue - sera fourni comme et quand il l'exigera."  
  
Le moldu sembla étonné et osa en fait protester : "M-mais, et si l- l'accident était c-causé par q-q-quelque chose à l'u-université ? O-Ou q-q- quelque chose de son éq-q-quipment ? Est-est-ce que les sorciers ont m-même l'é-électricité ? C-Comment - "  
  
Voldemort - qui avait observé le garçon à travers des yeux plats à demi fermés - se pencha soudainement en avant et lui frappa le visage du dos de la main. Le moldu tomba en arrière de douleur et de surprise.  
  
"Levez-vous," commanda Voldemort, et aussitôt le garçon se mit de nouveau à genoux devant lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres étendit le bras et saisit le moldu par le menton, le forçant à lever la tête.  
  
"Ce n'est pas votre place de mettre en doute mes décisions, moldu," siffla- t-il au garçon. "Votre place est de simplement obéir. Je pensais que je l'avais rendu parfaitement clair." Par sa prise sur le moldu, Voldemort pouvait sentir le tremblement du garçon. "Mais", continua-t-il, "au cas où la simple douleur ne serait pas une motivation suffisante pour vous, laissez moi vous poser quelques questions simples-"  
  
"Dites-moi, mon garçon - avez-vous des amis ? - de la famille ?" Le moldu sembla horrifié et Voldemort sourit cruellement. "J'ose dire qu'il ne serait pas dur de les trouver, n'est-ce pas ?" Il fit une pause pour laisser cela bien s'ancrer. "Et bien sûr, tandis que votre aide pourrait être de quelque petite utilité, le destin de vos parents est moins que rien pour moi."  
  
"S-S-S'il vous plaît..." chuchota le garçon d'une voix entrecoupée.  
  
Voldemort relâcha le moldu et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, agissant comme si le garçon n'avait rien dit.  
  
"Cependant", continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, "c'est une affaire ennuyeuse que de garder des moldus et je n'ai vraiment aucun désir d'infliger plus d'entre vous à mes serviteurs que je le dois." Avec un détachement dur, il regarda le garçon et ajouta, "Pour l'amour de votre ' aimés' - et bien sûr la convenance de mes Mangemorts - je suggérerais que vous fassiez tout ce que vous pouvez pour assurer que le travail de Killion est un succès complet."  
  
Et avec cela, Voldemort se leva de sa chaise, finissant sommairement la conversation. Un court sortilège et un mouvement vague de sa baguette firent s'élever en l'air à côté de lui le plateau maintenant vide et ce dernier suivit docilement le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se déplaçait silencieusement vers la sortie.  
  
Juste avant de passer la porte, Voldemort eut une pensée soudaine et se retourna pour faire face au garçon enchaîné dans le coin lointain.  
  
"Je viens de penser," fit-il remarquer, "qu'un moldu pourrait juste être assez stupide pour essayer de mentir à un sorcier. Je ne le conseillerais pas, puisque votre coopération sincère sera vérifiée avec du veritaserum - une potion que je crois que les moldus appellent 'sérum de vérité'."  
  
Alors il se détourna, visant négligemment avec sa baguette par sur son épaule et disant "Nox" à la pièce derrière lui.  
  
La porte se referma à clef, scellant son prisonnier dans l'obscurité de nouveau.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
En sortant de la salle d'audience bien allumée, Voldemort utilisa un mot et un geste désinvolte pour envoyer le plateau vide retourner vers les cuisines. En continuant vers ses quartiers personnels, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit ses pensées sur la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant.  
  
Bien que ses plans pour le moldu soient à la fois nécessaires et importants, quelque pouvoir que Killion puisse découvrir n'en serait pas un que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait réserver à son utilisation personnelle. Pour renverser la marée de la guerre à venir, ses serviteurs devraient avoir accès à n'importe quelle arme qui puisse être développée - peu importe que ce soit une façon de magnifier les sortilèges existants d'un sorcier, ou un dispositif explosif magique brut.  
  
Malheureusement, permettre à ses disciples de devenir plus puissants comblerait inévitablement le fossé entre eux et lui - ce qui était quelque chose qui pourrait bien donner l'envie aux plus ambitieux de défier son autorité. Ajouté à cela, ses ennemis étaient déjà les maîtres de la magie sans baguette et les mages étaient généralement connus pour être magiquement supérieurs à de simples sorciers. Les implications que cela avait pour sa sécurité personnelle étaient assez inquiétantes, mais Voldemort savait aussi que cela diminuait son pouvoir aux yeux du public, ce qui à son tour diminuait leur crainte de lui et augmentait le moral de ses ennemis.  
  
En somme, c'était une situation intolérable, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas l'intention de laisser continuer.  
  
Voldemort était conscient de plusieurs choses qui - si elles étaient couronnées de succès - lui accorderaient la supériorité magique qu'il désirait. Jusqu'à récemment cependant, le risque d'être tué en exécutant un de ces sorts ou rituels avait été trop grand. Mais maintenant - conduit par la possibilité inacceptable qu'il puisse devenir personnellement vulnérable - le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait finalement inventé une façon d'achever une de ces cérémonies Sombres qui lui permettraient probablement d'en réchapper.  
  
Le rituel qu'il considérait n'avait presque jamais été exécuté, simplement parce qu'il aboutissait invariablement à un destin bien pire que la mort pour ceux qui l'invoquaient. Quand il l'avait tout d'abord découvert, Voldemort avait fait des recherches sur une idée qui lui était venue tandis qu'il était encore un esprit désincarné. Après avoir lu une description de la cérémonie, il avait su que ce serait exactement de dont il avait besoin - s'il pouvait seulement trouver une façon d'éviter les .effets secondaires les plus... indésirables.  
  
Même maintenant - après avoir inventé une façon faire exactement cela - Voldemort savait que le rituel était toujours extrêmement dangereux. Cependant, les enjeux étaient beaucoup plus élevés maintenant et donc des risques plus grands devraient être pris pour garantir le succès.  
  
Si cela marchait, tout homme, femme et enfant sur la surface de cette planète apprendrait finalement à le craindre.  
  
Tout ce qui pourrait être fait pour assurer la survie de ses Mangemorts était déjà fait.  
  
Maintenant il était temps de s'occuper de son propre pouvoir.  
  
----Oo00oo----  
  
Abandonné dans l'obscurité froide de sa prison, Robert Thomas se roula en boule dans la chaleur limitée des couvertures qu'Il avait fournies. Robert soupçonnait qu'il a été gardé quelque part de souterrain et était reconnaissant que quiconque était à côté laissait toujours la lumière allumée. Il pouvait penser que Robert était laissé dans une obscurité totale, mais en réalité il y avait toujours un mince trait de lumière qui rougeoyait fortement le long du bas de la porte. Cela n'était pas assez pour illuminer la pièce, mais c'était assez pour rappeler à Robert qu'il y avait toujours de la lumière dans le monde - et aussi à le rassurer qu'il pouvait toujours faire la différence entre quand il ouvrait ou fermait les yeux. Au moins il savait qu'il n'était pas aveugle.  
  
La mémoire de Robert avant le réveil dans cette pièce sombre et froide était floue au mieux. Il pouvait facilement se rappeler son enfance, sa famille, ses années à l'école et le temps passé à Cambridge. Mais après l'accident dans le laboratoire, les choses commençaient à disparaître. L'accident lui-même était toujours clair et mémorable : l'équipement se soulevant par lévitation devant ses yeux stupéfiés et le rire méprisant de ses pairs qui pensaient qu'il ne faisait que l'inventer. Les professeurs avaient été tellement fâchés contre lui, exigeant de savoir ce qui était vraiment arrivé et menaçant de l'expulser pour avoir endommagé d'équipement de valeur.  
  
Mais après cela ... cela semblait ... lui échapper.  
  
Et ensuite Il était là, avec sa douleur et son obscurité.  
  
Bien sûr, Robert savait ce que son tourmenteur essayait de faire. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir où il avait appris cela au sujet du lavage de cerveau et de la modification du comportement - un livre peut-être ? - mais Robert reconnaissait les techniques utilisées sur lui. La faim, la douleur, l'appeler toujours 'Garçon' - tout cela était des moyens d'essayer de lui enlever son sens du moi - pour lui faire oublier qui il était et le former en quelqu'un de nouveau - quelqu'un de docile et d'obéissant.  
  
// Mais cela ne marchera pas, // se promit Robert. // Je connais les techniques - je sais comment cela marche. Cela signifie que je sais comment me battre contre cela. //  
  
Et il le fit.  
  
// Mon nom est Robert James Thomas, // se répèta-t-il silencieusement à plusieurs reprises. // J'ai dix-neuf ans. Je vais à l'Université de Cambridge. Maman et Papa m'aiment et Mandy pense que je suis un frère aîné totalement embarrassant.//  
  
Avec soin et délibération Robert continua à se rappeler qui il était et les choses qui l'avaient formé durant sa vie. Il se rappela ses amis, les anniversaires, les Noëls passés avec la famille - sa folle tante Dot qui détestait être appelée 'Dorothée'. Il se concentra particulièrement sur ses parents et sa petite soeur, priant qu'Il ne leur fasse pas de mal.  
  
Robert trouvait cela douloureux de se rappeler sa vie précédente. Bien sûr c'était aussi bon, mais la comparaison entre alors et maintenant était... désagréable. Il avait eu tant et maintenant il avait si peu. C'était tentant de simplement oublier le passé dans un effort de faire que le présent semble moins terrifiant qu'il l'était vraiment . Sans le souvenir de temps meilleurs, sa vie actuelle d'obéissance serait plus facile à avaler.  
  
Mais s'il faisait cela, alors bientôt il ne resterait rien de lui.  
  
"Mieux vaut souffrir," se murmura-t-il.  
  
Il le faisait de temps en temps - se parler à lui-même. Il l'avait fait toute sa vie, d'une marnière distraite . Mais maintenant il le faisait de plus en plus. Il trouvait calmant d'écouter une voix qui n'était pas pleine de cruauté ou de colère - même si c'était la sienne. Cela l'aidait aussi avec son respect de lui-même puisqu'il ne bégayait pas quand il se parlait à lui-même. Il n'avait jamais bégayé auparavant et il détestait le fait qu'il le faisait maintenant.  
  
Ce n'était pas le bégaiement lui-même qui le dérangeait. C'était le fait que son emprisonnement ait avec succès changé quelque chose de tellement à la base de lui. IL avait réussi - au moins partiellement - à changer quelque chose en Robert.  
  
// Mais je surmonterai cela, // se promit Robert. // Je ne mourrai pas ici. Je survivrai. Je ne donnerai pas cette satisfaction à ce monstre! // Il apprendrait à parler de nouveau aussi - même si cela prenait des années de thérapie. "Ce qu'il faudra probablement," se murmura cyniquement Robert.  
  
Mais bien sûr, en attendant, il devrait continuer à se permettre de suivre le modèle de comportement fixé pour lui par ses ravisseurs. Il essayait de s'en séparer autant que possible, mais parfois il s'inquiétait du fait que cela ne le dérangeait presque pas autant qu'il pensait que cela le devrait. Ne devrait-il pas être fâché d'être traité comme quelque sorte d'animal excessivement intelligent ? Robert frissonna à la pensée qu'il trouvait en fait Sa présence rassurante de quelque manière tordue.  
  
Une partie de Robert regrettait qu'il ne puisse pas se souvenir de pourquoi il sentait cela .  
  
Le reste de lui était reconnaissant qu'il ne le puisse pas.  
  
Robert savait qu'il était assez intelligent. Le mot 'génie' avait même été mentionné autour de lui de temps en temps. Ses parents ne l'avaient jamais laissé avoir la grosse tête à ce propos, mais il était quand même - juste un peu - un peu suffisant à cause de cela.  
  
Mais le fait d'être intelligent, consistait en ce que Robert pouvait raisonner sur la nature de choses avec relativement peu d'information.  
  
// Il dit qu'il gouverne le monde sorcier, // réfléchit Robert - et cela n'avait-il pas été un choc : ces sorciers et sorcières existaient vraiment et cette magie était réelle aussi. // Mais si c'est le cas, // continua à raisonner Robert, // alors pourquoi se déranger autant pour découvrir ce qui était arrivé au laboratoire ? // Son 'maître' lui avait fait comprendre qu'il considérait les moldus comme une perte de temps.  
  
Robert n'était pas sûr qu'il aimait être appelé un 'moldu', mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était dans une position pour argumenter.  
  
Ce qui était intéressant cependant, était qu'Il avait évidemment besoin de n'importe quel pouvoir qu'il pensait que Robert ait découvert - et il en avait tellement besoin qu'il était prêt à surmonter son dégoût pour les moldus et supporter la présence de Robert pour l'obtenir.  
  
// Et s'il est vraiment un roi ou quelque chose de ce genre, // se demanda Robert, // alors pourquoi personne ne sait-il rien sur lui - ou sur les sorciers ? // IL n'avait pas frappé Robert comme le genre de personne qui consentirait à diriger seulement le monde sorcier quand il y avait un monde 'moldu' là-bas à conquérir aussi.  
  
"Peut-être ne gouverne-t-il rien du tout," se dit Robert. "Peut-être est-il un criminel de quelque sorte." En réalité, Robert n'était pas même sûr qu'Il était humain. Avec ceux ces horribles yeux rouges et ce corps blanc squelettique, il ne semblait certainement pas humain. Mais Il se mentionnait de temps en temps comme un sorcier de la même manière qu'il mentionnait les autres comme des sorciers. Pourtant... cela pourrait simplement se référer à la capacité de faire de la magie.  
  
// Mais je n'ai rien vu d'autre qui lui ressemble, // pensa Robert. En fait, le nez fendu du monstre lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose qu'il avait vu dans les cours d'histoire. Il y avait eu quelques images assez horribles dans certains des livres d'hommes qui avaient été exposés au gaz moutarde et autres atrocités durant la première Guerre Mondiale. Alors peut- être était-Il un exemple de ce qui arrivait aux gens lors d'une guerre magique.  
  
//Ce qui, // conclut Robert, // soutiendrait la théorie qu'Il n'était probablement pas le dirigeant du monde sorcier. // En fait, plus Robert y pensait, plus il semblait probable que son 'maître' était en train d'essayer de devenir le dirigeant du monde sorcier - et s'il y réussissait, il commencerait probablement la même chose sur le monde de Robert . //  
  
Mais le fait qu'Il ait des ennemis assez puissants pour s'opposer à lui, levait aussi un nouveau groupe entier de questions.  
  
Ces ennemis seraient-ils meilleurs que le monstre qui le tenait actuellement le prisonnier ? Après tout, les ennemis du monstre seraient aussi des sorciers, non ? Tous les sorciers partageaient-ils la croyance que les gens comme lui - 'moldus' - étaient une forme inférieure de vie ? Il y avait une assez bonne chance qu'ils ne se soucieraient pas du bien- être de moldus plus que le monstre le faisait.  
  
Mais Robert pouvait au moins espérer que Ses ennemis étaient ceux qui voulaient continuer à vivre dans le secret loin du monde moldu. Robert pouvait supporter cela si rien d'autre.  
  
Il se demanda s'il serait capable de trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec ces ennemis.  
  
Si l'occasion se présentait un jour, il la prendrait. Mais en attendant, il devait s'accrocher à autant de lui qu'il le pouvait-  
  
"Mon nom est Robert James Thomas. J'ai dix-neuf ans. Je vais à l'Université de Cambridge. Maman et Papa m'aiment..."  
  
----Oo00oo---- 


	16. Note du traducteur

Note du traducteur:

Puisque L'original a été ôté de , j'ai pensé qu'il était mieux de supprimer  
les 3 derniers chapitres de la traduction.  
Vous pouvez quand même les trouver sur dans  
le fichier "translations" du groupe "Mirror_of_Maybe", où je continuerai à publier la traduction.  
Ou sur community point livejournal point com slash mirror_maybe_fr


	17. Ch19 : Argus Rusard

LE MIROIR DE PEUT-ETRE : Chapitre 19  
--**Argus Rusard --**

Lundi, Harry assista au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle sans indiquer aucunement que quoi que ce soit de significatif se soit passé durant le week-end. Il remarqua aussi que sa nonchalance à la table du petit déjeuner était d'un grand soulagement pour Severus. Il y avait eu une tension subtile dans les épaules de l'autre homme, tension qui ne s'était dissoute qu'une fois qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'Ash n'allait pas l'inonder de démonstrations d'affection publique dont il ne voulait pas.

Harry soupira. Il était évident que lui et Sev avaient vraiment besoin de se parler.

Bien que ce soit vrai que le Maitre de Potions ait finalement accepté d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec lui, il était aussi vrai qu'en ce moment précis, aucun d'entre eux ne savait réellement à quoi s'attendre venant de l'autre. Eh bien, Harry en avait probablement une idée légèrement plus précise grâce au temps qu'il avait passé dans le Miroir, mais même ainsi, la version du Miroir de Severus avait été plus vieille et avait plutôt bien connu Harry lorsqu'ils étaient devenus intimes. La situation actuelle n'était pas du tout vraiment la même. Et bien sûr, en plus des aspects purement personnels il fallait aussi prendre en compte Voldemort.

Malheureusement, l'occasion de parler ne s'était pas encore présentée. Après avoir quitté le bureau d'Albus hier, ils étaient allés chacun de leur côté -- Harry pour écrire ses lettres et repenser ses plans, et Severus pour nettoyer sa salle de travail et remplir ses devoirs de Maitre de Potions de Poudlard. Harry n'avait toujours pas réussi à retrouver l'autre homme avant le dîner, et il n'était pas assez stupide pour frapper à la porte de Sev après cela -- du moins pas quand il savait combien ils étaient fatigués tous les deux et le nombre de devoirs à corriger qui attendaient encore « Professeur Ash » dans son bureau.

Cela faisait du petit déjeuner de ce matin un plaisir et une difficulté. D'un côté, Harry avait pu s'asseoir à côté de son amour et pouvait se laisser divertir par son attitude mordante du matin, mais de l'autre, il ne voulait ni dire ni faire quoi que ce soit de personnel devant un paquet d'élèves fouineurs et de personnel enseignant encore plus fouineur ! Cependant, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien y faire sur l'instant, Harry décida de simplement d'apprécier la compagnie de Sev aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait.

Regrettablement, les matins de semaine n'étaient pas connus pour leurs longs petits déjeuners tranquilles, et bien trop tôt, le Maitre de Potions se leva de table et se dirigea vers les cachots. Harry attendit juste assez longtemps pour qu'il ne semble pas qu'ils soient partis ensemble, puis alla rejoindre sa propre salle de classe.

Comme pour compenser les épreuves du weekend, le premier cours de Harry fut parfaitement ordinaire et entièrement sans problèmes. Avec joie, il se rendit compte qu'après sept semaines d'école, il trouvait toujours l'enseignement agréable et porteur de défis. Il fut cependant un peu étonné de se rendre compte de combien il devenait confortable à exercer sa nouvelle profession. Il attribua en fait cinq points à un Poufsouffle de quatrième-année et ne s'en sentit pas le moins du monde étrange !

Le déjeuner passa sans aucun signe de Severus, mais ce n'était pas insolite. Plusieurs autres enseignants manquaient aussi de la table des professeurs et Harry espérait que le Maître de Potions appréciait une paisible pause de midi plutôt que nettoyait quelque désastre laissé par sa classe.

A la fin de la journée, Harry était de retour là où il avait commencé : assis à côté de Severus à la table des professeurs, se demandant quand il aurait la chance de lui parler en privé.

Le dîner se passa de manière habituelle jusqu' à ce que, fait inattendu, le Directeur se lève sa place et annonce un bal de Halloween. Il devait apparemment avoir lieu le trente et un du mois -- qui était mardi de la semaine prochaine. « Et malheureusement, » ajouta Albus, « comme _c'est_ une nuit d'école, j'ai peur que les festivités doivent se terminer avant 10:30. » Alors il regarda sévèrement par-dessus le haut de ses lunettes et avertit : «S'il vous plaît veuillez noter qu'un couvre-feu rigoureux_ sera_ appliqué. »

Harry ne se sentit pas grandement concerné par l'annonce jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Severus grommeler que ce n'était pas son tour de surveiller les petits monstres bourrés d'hormones. Harry savait que certains des enseignants devraient servir de chaperons, mais jusqu'à ce moment il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pourrait être l'un d'eux. L'idée lui sembla bizarre, de la même façon que retirer des points de Maison avait semblé étrange. Il se demanda si être le plus récent membre du personnel le plaçait automatiquement sur la liste pour remplir le devoir de chaperon. Mais puisque il n'avait aucune idée de comment les chaperons étaient choisis, il devrait juste attendre pour voir.

Après le dîner, Harry eut une rapide conversation avec Albus et prit des dispositions pour être absent mercredi. Le vieux sorcier pensait à l'évidence qu'il allait parler au conseil de Mages, et Harry ne l'en détrompa pas bien qu'il n'ait en fait jamais dit où il allait.

Il alla alors chercher Severus pour voir si le Maitre de Potions accepterait un autre rendez-vous à dîner, pour rattraper celui qu'ils avaient manqué. Mais l'autre homme avait une retenue à surveiller et les élèves en tort frottaient déjà des chaudrons quand Harry le trouva. Le Mage de Guerre décida de ne pas les interrompre puisque il ne pourrait pas parler librement devant les élèves de toute façon.

En sortant des cachots, Harry se dit que bien que les élèves doivent un jour ou l'autre apprendre la nouvelle de sa relation avec leur Maitre de Potions, il n'était pas prêt à ce que ces petites commères le découvrent encore immédiatement. Il voulait que les choses soient plus claires entre Severus et lui avant qu'ils aient tous les deux à s'occuper des rumeurs qui seraient rapportées à Voldemort. Ils avaient aussi besoin de temps pour planifier leur stratégie et décider comment ils allaient contrôler l'aspect public de leur relation. Si leur « affaire » se développait trop rapidement, cela paraîtrait suspect au côté « Lumineux » -- mais si c'était trop lent, Severus souffrirait pour son « échec » au bout de la baguette de Voldemort.

En fait, toute cette histoire d' « échec » inquiétait beaucoup Harry. Severus ne pourrait jamais donner à Voldemort le secret pour devenir un mage simplement parce qu' _il n'y avait_ pas de secret. Mais bien sûr, maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un Mage d'Ame, il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin d'un tel secret imaginaire. Donc, il était tout juste possible que ce bâtard ne tuerait pas Severus pour son « échec » quand le temps viendrait. Mais Harry ne comptait pas là-dessus. Il était extrêmement plus probable que Voldemort s'attende à ce que son Maitre de Potions lui offre un Mage de Guerre esclave de sa volonté -- et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait pas heureux quand il découvrirait qu'il n'allait pas en obtenir un.

Harry espérait vraiment que précipiter ses plans lui permettrait de battre Voldemort avant qu'on en vienne à cela. Mais au cas où ce ne serait pas le cas, il avait besoin d'un plan de sauvegarde. Malheureusement, la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était une idée plutôt vague, qui -- à première inspection -- était aussi courageusement stupide que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici. Il décida sur-le-champ qu'il allait préparer son idée, trouver autant de gardes-fous que possible, et espérer comme un diable qu'il ne devait jamais l'essayer.

Avec un soupir, Harry reconnut que le meilleur cours d'action à suivre pour lui était celui qu'il avait toujours eu l'idée de suivre de toute façon -- battre Voldemort aussi rapidement que possible. Le manque imprévu de temps pour préparer ses plans signifiait qu'il était maintenant un peu moins certain du résultat, mais on ne pouvait vraiment rien y faire -- il devait avancer.

Et avec cela à l'esprit, il était probablement tout aussi bien que Severus soit occupé ce soir. Quand il était allé chercher le Maître de Potions, il avait seulement eu l'idée de passer rapidement fixer une heure de dîner pour qu'ils puissent parler plus tard. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'impliquer dans une discussion interminable, ou bien il se ferait inviter à boire un verre de vin et à participer à une séance de stratégie. Il ne voulait pas non plus expliquer _pourquoi_ il n'avait pas le temps.

Une partie cruciale du plan général de Harry impliquait un rôle vital qui ne pouvait être rempli que par une personne spécifique. Mais actuellement cette personne savait à peine que le Mage de Guerre Ash existait, et n'avait certainement pas la foi, la confiance, ou l'engagement dont Harry allait avoir besoin venant de lui. Et malheureusement, il y avait certaines choses dans la vie qui ne pouvaient pas être précipitées -- des choses comme la foi, la confiance, et l'engagement. Cela signifiait que Harry devait poser les bases de ces qualités le plus tôt possible.

Ce soir, en fait.

Ainsi, pas longtemps après que Harry ait quitté les cachots, il se trouva debout devant un assez joli tableau représentant un bol de fruit. Il tendit la main vers le haut pour chatouiller la poire, et, après que le tableau s'est ouvert pour révéler une entrée cachée, continua son voyage plus bas vers les cuisines. Une fois là-bas, il reçut facilement un assez bon filet de poisson cru de quelques elfes de maison confus, et revint alors sur ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de retour dans les couloirs et les passages du château.

Il était temps de parler à un certain crackmol.

**----oo00oo----**

//Ne pas avoir la carte de Papa est assez embêtant parfois// se dit Harry en se promenant avec désinvolture à travers le château à la recherche de son concierge. Il ne voulait pas vraiment demander des directions à quelque tableau ou fantôme parce qu'il ne voulait pas ébruiter son intérêt pour le concierge insaisissable. En ce moment, la promenade tranquille du Professeur Ash à travers le château pouvait être attribuée à beaucoup de choses -- comme l'insomnie, patrouiller pour attraper des élèves après le couvre-feu, faire un peu d'exercice, ou même juste une bonne vieille curiosité et l'exploration. Mais dès qu'il commencerait à demander son chemin... //Eh bien// pensa tristement Harry//disons seulement que certains tableaux et fantômes sont tout aussi fouineurs que quelques sorciers et sorcières. //

Et Harry ne voulait vraiment pas de témoin pour sa première rencontre avec Argus Rusard.

Bien sûr, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il y avait une autre raison plutôt... enfantine... pour laquelle Harry refusait de renoncer et de demander son chemin-- il serait damné s'il arrêtait alors qu'il avait déjà sali ses robes avec le poisson cru pour le chat de ce maudit homme.

Tout en continuant sa recherche discrète, Harry réexamina mentalement ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire et de faire pour obtenir l'attention de cet homme. A certains égards il regrettait le cours d'action qu'il avait choisi. Dans le Miroir, lui et Argus n'avaient pas vraiment eu beaucoup à faire l'un avec l'autre dans les premières étapes de la guerre. Mais même alors, ils avaient lentement développé un respect mutuel réticent. Après la mort d'Albus, c'était la connaissance du château et de ses couloirs toujours changeants de Rusard qui étaient devenus le pilier de la sécurité de l'école.

En tant que victime de tant de farces au cours des années, il n'était pas surprenant que le crackmol amer connaisse tous les meilleurs endroits pour poser des pièges aux visiteurs sans autorisation. Et quand Harry avait offert d'exécuter la magie dont Rusard avait besoin pour certains de ses plans, Harry avait découvert que Rusard connaissait aussi les meilleurs endroits où établir des sortilèges de protection, ainsi que les meilleurs chemins à utiliser pour les exercices d'évacuation et de sécurité.

Cet homme avait aussi un répertoire plutôt méchant de « plaisanteries » -- tours qui lui avaient tous été joués à un moment ou à un autre.

Et alors, bien sûr, Harry avait découvert les talents cachés de Rusard. Après cela, ils avaient travaillé ensemble de près pour aiguiser les capacités toutes nouvelles de cet homme -- qui à son tour avait fortifié leur respect mutuel jusqu'à ce que cela devienne une amitié solide. Mais cette amitié avait mis des années à se développer, et cette fois-ci Harry n'avait simplement pas le temps de jouer à « Salut, soyons amis ». Il était aussi assez sûr qu'une telle approche ne marcherait pas sur cet homme méfiant et aigri.

Donc au lieu d'une introduction agréable suivie par une phase provisoire d' « apprendre à se connaitre», Harry allait passer directement aux tactiques de choc et à la corruption. Alors, une fois qu'il aurait l'attention de cet homme, il prendrait la place d'enseignant et de mentor. Cela créerait, espérons le, les sentiments de confiance et d'engagement dont il avait besoin.

La partie « foi » de l'équation devrait venir d'Argus lui-même.

Harry n'était pas trop heureux de la manipulation qu'il allait utiliser envers le concierge de Poudlard. Il haïssait lui-même d'être manipulé. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il essayait, Harry ne voyait aucun autre moyen d'obtenir les résultats dont il avait besoin si rapidement. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il pouvait même être pressé par le temps car il devrait attendre que Rusard vienne le trouver _lui _après leur première rencontre. Et Argus Rusard était un bâtard sacrément têtu.

Au moins il pourrait se consoler avec le fait qu'il _savait_ que Rusard voulait désespérément tout ce que Harry allait lui donner.

**----oo00oo----**

Quelque demie heure plus tard, Harry repéra finalement Argus Rusard dans un couloir faiblement éclairé non loin des cachots.

Ou pour être plus précis, Miss Teigne _le_ repéra finalement, ce qui signifiait que Rusard n'était pas loin.

Le chat émacié passa le coin devant Harry tout comme il se demandait s'il devait risquer d'attirer l'attention en utilisant un sortilège pour localiser le concierge de Poudlard.

Le chat et l'homme s'arrêtèrent net tous les deux dès qu'il s'aperçurent. Miss Teigne avait probablement espéré attraper un élève hors du lit après l'heure, mais puisque sa supposée victime n'était pas élève -- ni quelqu'un avec qui elle avait beaucoup affaire -- elle ne savait à l'évidence pas si elle devait l'ignorer ou lui grogner dessus.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui lance le poisson.

Après cela, elle était contente de l'ignorer.

Rapidement, Harry regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il y avait très peu de tableaux dans ce couloir particulier. Il sifflota un peu de musique Kyrii qui se traduisait vaguement par « le sortilège d'occupez-vous-de-vos-affaires ». Puis il lança un sortilège de silence et un sort de protection de proximité.

Peu longtemps après, Rusard arriva au coin derrière son chat.

« Maudits marmots, » marmonnait l'homme . « qui pensent qu'ils peuvent m'embobiner -- Il aperçut brusquement son chat, le poisson du chat, et puis Professeur Ash appuyé calmement contre le mur. Avec inquiétude, le concierge de Poudlard dévisagea le Mage de Guerre, puis son chat. Pour Harry c'était évident qu'il se demandait si Ash avait empoisonné le poisson -- ou si le poisson n'était pas empoisonné, _pourquoi_ Ash donnait du poisson son chat.

« C'est un bon chat, » offrit Harry comme ouverture. « Assez fort, très intelligent, et, j'ai remarqué, plutôt loyal. Vous avez de la chance de l'avoir. »

Le soupçon était écrit en grand sur le visage de l'autre homme. Rusard changea d'appuis de manière inquiète. « Je suppose, » admit-il de manière neutre. Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis il ajouta finalement : « Vouliez-vous que'qu'ch'ose Prof'sseur ? »

« Moi ? » répondit innocemment Harry. « La paix dans le monde serait bien, je suppose. » Puis il se repoussa paresseusement loin du mur et avança d'un pas nonchalant vers l'autre homme. Bien que cela le chagrine, Harry agissait exprès comme le sang-pur le plus imbus de lui-même jamais né pour une très bonne raison. Il avait besoin de pousser Rusard à la colère pour que cet homme réagisse honnêtement -- forçant de cette façon le crackmol à faire face aux choses auxquelles il essayait d'habitude de ne pas penser. Harry espérait aussi qu'il établirait un précédent. Dans les mois suivants, il voulait que Rusard continue à montrer des réactions honnêtes -- il voulait aussi que cet homme lui dise ce qu'il pensait vraiment. L'entraînement que Harry avait à l'esprit pour lui progresserait beaucoup plus rapidement sans le masque de ressentiment que le crackmol Argus présentait d'habitude au monde.

En s'approchant, Harry put voir les épaules du concierge se tendre. L'homme était à l'évidence nerveux, mais il refusait de reculer comme Harry réduisait la distance entre eux. //Oh oui// pensa Harry avec satisfaction//c'est sans aucun doute le même homme têtu et fier que j'ai connu dans le Miroir. //

Quand Harry fut assez près pour rendre Rusard _très_ inconfortable, il se pencha en avant et regarda l'autre homme droit dans les yeux. « Mais la vraie question, » ricana Harry d'un ton tranquillement arrogant, « est : que voulez-_vous_ ? »

Rusard recula maintenant. Il sauta presque en arrière. Harry ne le suivit pas. « Qu'est-c'que vous voulez dire ? » demanda nerveusement Rusard.

« Eh bien, » dit Harry d'une voix trainante, « Vous êtes à l'évidence un crackmol-- »

« Quoi ? » Rusard parut outragé. « Qui vous a dit ça !? C'est un mensonge ! »

« Ce n'en est pas un, » dit Harry d'un ton mordant. « Ne le niez pas. Je sais mieux que vous ce que vous êtes ! »

Maintenant Rusard paraissait fâché. « Qu'est-c'que vous voulez merde ? » répéta-t-il. « Je sais qu'vous voulez que'qu'chose. Combien pour ache ter vot' silence s'pèce de bâtard ? »

Entendant la colère dans la voix de son maître, Miss Teigne leva le nez de son poisson et grogna un avertissement.

Harry renifla d'un air moqueur. « Vous ne m'écoutiez pas n'est-ce pas? Je vous ai demandé ce que _vous_ voulez, pas le contraire. »

« Ce-- ce que _je_ veux… ? » répéta Rusard machinalement, soudain confus. Le brusque changement dans la voix de son maître donna à son chat un air tout aussi confus.

« Oui, » confirma Harry. « Comme je l'ai dit, vous êtes un crackmol. Et pourtant vous cachez ce fait. Pourquoi ? » Et alors Harry fit un pas paresseux de côté pour pouvoir s'appuyer avec arrogance contre le mur -- comme si Rusard ne valait même pas la peine de se tenir debout proprement. De sa voix la plus condescendante, Harry ronronna : « Et surtout, pourquoi prenez-vous la peine de rester dans un monde où vous devez cacher ce que vous êtes ? Pourquoi rester dans le monde des sorciers quand vous _savez_ que vous ne pourrez jamais _vraiment_ en faire partie. »

Rusard avait l'air de vouloir frapper Harry à en faire une pulpe sanglante. Mais une vie d'expérience avait enseigné au crackmol qu'il ne pourrait jamais gagner un combat contre la magie -- et il n'était pas assez idiot pour attaquer un Mage de Guerre. Harry laisser ses yeux passer rapidement vers un des tableaux à une courte distance du côté opposé du couloir. Le portrait le leur prêtait pas la moindre attention, mais Rusard lui tournait le dos et éloigna son regard de son persécuteur juste assez longtemps pour voir ce que Ash regardait. Le crackmol pâlit quand il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un portrait à proximité. Le crackmol pensait à l'évidence que sa honte privée serait le dernier commérage en date dans la Grande Salle demain.

« Etes-vous inquiet que vos affaires soient révélées par les tableaux ? » l'aiguillonna Harry. « Ne vous inquiétez pas -- j'ai lancé un sortilège de silence. Bien sûr, si c'est _si_ important que ça, peut-être que vous aimeriez continuer autre part …? »

Rusard ricana, mais ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. « Mon bureau, » cracha-t-il, puis il s'éloigna à grands pas.

Harry le suivit.

Miss Teigne le fit aussi, plus tard -- des restes de poisson pendillant de sa machoire.

**----oo00oo----**

Quand ils atteignirent le bureau de Rusard, le crackmol en colère ouvrit la porte en grand avec un « bang » violent. Les chaînes et menottes pendant du plafond cliquetèrent avec colère tandis que Miss Teigne sautait sur le bureau de Rusard et arrangeait ses pattes sous elle.

Harry entra à grands pas derrière l'entrée fracassante du crackmol et traversa calmement la petite pièce pour s'appuyer contre une commode à tiroirs. Avec une chiquenaude de ses doigts, la porte se referma. Il n'y avait presque aucun son comme les deux hommes se dévisageaient l'un l'autre sous la lumière jaune vacillante de la lampe au dessus d'eux.

Finalement, Rusard rompit le silence. « J'en _fais partie_, » cracha-t-il. « C'est aussi mon fichu monde -- peu importe combien les bâtards comme vous aiment à penser que je n'en fais pas partie. »

Harry éleva un sourcil condescendant. « Et pourtant, » répondit-il, « vous faites de votre mieux pour donner l'impression que vous détestez le monde de la sorcellerie et tout ceux qui y vivent. Comment pouvez-vous penser que votre place est ici alors que vous le détestez à l'évidence tellement ? »

« Je ne le déteste pas ! »

« Vous détestez certainement quelque chose ! »

« Je déteste la maudite attitude des gens comme vous ! » ricana Rusard. « Vous et tous ces autres prétentieux coincés ! Eux et leurs petits marmots bégueules qui n'ont jamais durement travaillé un seul jour de leurs maudites vies -- comptant just' sur la magie pour se sortir d'affaire -- regardant de haut tous ceux qui eux doivent travailler pour vivre !»

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous cassez pas simplement ? » hurla Harry subitement. « Pourquoi ne pas partir vivre comme le moldu pathétique que vous êtes ! »

Miss Teigne siffla de colère et s'accroupit pour sauter à la gorge de Harry. Mais Harry fut plus rapide et l'étourdit avant même qu'elle sorte une griffe. Sa démonstration de magie et de réflexes rapides comme l'éclair servirent aussi à assez refroidir l'humeur de Rusard pour que le crackmol outragé ne suive pas l'exemple de son chat et saute à la gorge d'Ash. Au lieu de cela il ricana : « Oh, vous aimeriez cela hein, Professeur ? Simple et propre, eh ? Balayez juste tous les crackmols sous le tapis -- déchargez vous de nous sur les moldus et oubliez que nous soyons jamais nés ! Eh bien, je ne vous donnerai pas cette satisfaction ! C'est aussi mon fichu monde, et je ne partirai pas! »

« Foutaise que c'est votre fichu monde ! » l'aiguillonna Harry. « Comment est-ce possible quand le monde des sorciers est justement cela-- un monde pour _les sorciers_ -- un monde construit sur _la magie_ -- et que vous ne pouvez même pas lancer les sortilèges de première-année ! »

Le visage de Rusard était tordu d'un grand nombre d'émotions puissantes -- le haine, la vexation, la colère, la douleur... Se détestant pour ce qu'il faisait, Harry s'avança vers l'autre homme et le repoussa vers le mur. Face à face, Harry ricana en se moquant : « Pourquoi, espèce d'idiot pathétique ? Pourquoi restez-vous ? Appréciez-vous être humilié ? Qu'on vous crache dessus ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas parti il y a des années ? Vous auriez pu tout avoir ! Dans le monde des moldus vous auriez été _normal_ -- vous auriez pu réussir -- être aussi puissant que n'importe quel homme dans ce monde ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas parti ? Etes-vous tellement lâche que -- »

Au mot « lâche », Rusard se jeta soudain en avant. Livide de colère, il souleva pratiquement Harry de ses pieds en retournant la situation et en poussant violemment « Ash » dans le mur.

« J' _ai essayé_ ! » cria-t-il. « J' _ai essayé_ de vivre dans le fichu monde ! Et je _ne peux pas ! »_ Aveuglément, Rusard tira Harry du mur et l'y frappa à nouveau violemment. « Je _ne peux_ pas » Cria-t-il encore, frappant Harry contre le mur une troisième fois. Il tira Harry à lui pour recommencer quand la colère sembla l'abandonner. D'une voix brisée, il donna une secousse sans conviction à Harry avant de chuchoter finalement : « Je ne peux... simplement pas … »

Doucement, Harry leva les mains et détacha les poings de Rusard de ses robes. « Pourquoi... ? » demand-t-il d'une voix soudain gentille. « Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas y aller, Argus ? »

« Ce - cela n'a servi à rien, » admit Rusard. Harry remarqua que les yeux de l'autre homme étaient légèrement opaques, et il soupçonna que Rusard n'était presque même plus conscient de lui. « A fichuement rien, » marmonna le crackmol pour lui-même. « J'ai failli mourir. J'aurais pu mourir ! »

« Comment, Argus ? Comment avez-vous failli mourir ? »

« Il faisait froid une nuit, n'est-ce pas ? J'savais même pas comment comprendr' le chauffage moldu p'r mon appart'. Savais pas comment app'ler à l'aide -- et j'avais toujours b'soin d'aide. Qu'est-ce que ceci ? Qu'est-ce que cela ? Comment ça marche ? A quoi ça sert ? »

Lentement, Harry conduisit l'homme étourdi vers une chaise et s'assit alors sur la table à côté de lui.

« C'était pire que le monde des sorciers, » ajouta Rusard, marmonnant toujours pour lui-même. « Je ne savais rien ! Même leur maudit argent n'avait aucun sens pour moi. Et... Et… je ne _veux pas_ vivre sans magie ! J'ai grandi avec ! Le monde des sorciers est ma _maison ! »_ Et avec cette déclaration, Rusard sembla revenir à lui. Il cligna des yeux, et ses yeux reprirent leur précision tranchante normale. « C'est _ma_ maison ! » répéta-t-il avec certitude. « Même si vous autres bâtards ne pensez pas que je sois assez bon pour elle ! »

« Je comprends, » dit Harry. Rusard eut à nouveau l'air fâché. « Non, » dit Harry, en levant une main, « _Je comprends_ vraiment. Les moldus ne partagent pas votre héritage -- votre culture. Ils ne connaissent pas votre histoire, votre architecture, ou les mythes et les légendes de vos ancêtres. Ils ne comprennent pas la façon avec laquelle vous regardez le monde. » Puis, tandis que Rusard le regardait toujours bouche bée de surprise, Harry ajouta simplement : « Ils ne sont pas de votre peuple. »

« Non, » consentit Rusard, comme si on venait de lui faire une révélation. « Ils ne sont pas de mon peuple. »

« Et pourtant vous êtes toujours fâché contre nous, » ajouta Harry. « Pourquoi ? Parce que vous ne pouvez pas faire de magie ? Vous pouvez tout à fait utiliser de la poudre de Cheminette mais vous ne pourrez jamais utiliser de baguette, peu importe combien vous vous en efforcez. C'est juste la manière dont sont les choses, et jamais rien ne le changera. » Harry soupira. « Ou est-ce parce que les gens vous regardent de haut parce que vous êtes un crackmol ? » Alors il secoua la tête. « Non, la plupart des gens ne savent pas même que vous êtes un crackmol, alors cela ne peut pas être cela. Est-ce parce que vous n'aimez pas votre travail ? Vous pourriez toujours en trouver un autre vous savez -- ou le Directeur pourrait vous aider à en trouver un autre. »

« De _quoi est-ce que vous parlez_ ? » demanda Rusard d'un ton irrité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous _voulez_ ? » demanda Harry avec un regard intense. « De nous -- du monde des sorciers. Vous êtes si fâché -- si amer. Vous ne voulez pas partir. Vous voulez être un sorcier, mais vous savez que ne le pouvez pas. Alors qu'est ce qui reste ? Voulez-vous de l'argent ? La richesse ferait-il une différence ? Vous pourriez avoir du pouvoir et de l'influence si vous étiez riche. Cela vous satisferait-il ? Cela vous rendrait-il heureux ? »

Rusard cligna des yeux. Il avait l'air de venir tout juste d'avoir l'idée qu'Ash voulait _vraiment _savoir ce qu'il voulait -- ce qu'il voulait _vraiment_ -- de sa vie. Et soudain il n'était pas si sûr de savoir quoi dire. D'un côté, être riche semblait être une bonne idée. Il n'aurait plus à frotter les murs et le sol. Plus à tolérer de petits marmots prétentieux et ingrats. Une grande maison -- des gens pour s'affairer autour de lui. Il pourrait même avoir des sorciers et des sorcières à travailler pour lui ! Comme serviteurs !

Et pourtant...

Tandis que l'idée d'être riche et puissant lui plaisait vaguement, il aimait assez vivre à Poudlard. Et en y pensant vraiment, il ne pouvait pas se faire croire qu'il _serait vraiment heureux d'_ une telle vie. Il n'était certainement pas assez stupide pour penser que l'argent arrêterait les remarques narquoises -- ou les rumeurs. Cela ne ferait pas de différence, vraiment aucune. Il serait toujours un crackmol.

Harry remarqua l'introspection de Rusard, et décida d'ajouter du carburant au feu. « Cela aiderait-il, » demanda-t-il, « d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler ? Un ami, peut-être ? Quelqu'un en plus de Miss Teigne ? Peut-être quelqu'un qui sait que vous êtes un crackmol et ne vous regarde pas de haut ? Quelqu'un qui n'aura pas pitié de vous, mais a toujours un peu de compassion -- un peu de sympathie ? Ou peut-être aimeriez-vous rencontrer d'autres crackmols. Juste pour savoir que vous n'êtes pas seul, non ? Je suis sûr que cela aiderait d'avoir des gens autour de vous qui vous _comprennent, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Harry savait qu'il était un bâtard condescendant sur ce coup là, mais Rusard avait vraiment besoin d'y _penser_.

Et il y pensa, jusqu' à ce que finalement, l'expression du concierge s'éclaircit de compréhension, et il prononça un seul mot...

« Respect. »

« Je veux juste un peu de fichu respect. »

« Ah, » commenta Harry, intérieurement satisfait. « Du respect. Un peu difficile, cela. »

Rusard fronça les sourcils. « Ah bon? Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, » expliqua Harry, « tout dépend de quel genre de respect vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, voulez-vous être comme Rogue ? C'est lui que vous imitez n'est-ce pas ? Effrayer à mort les élèves pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles. Mais est-ce du respect, ou juste de la crainte ? Après tout, ils l'appellent toujours « idiot graisseux » et pire derrière son dos ! »

« Mais ils ne lui disent pas en face ! » répliqua Rusard. « Pas comme ils le font pour moi ! »

« Mmm, » contempla Harry. « Je suppose qu'il y a ça à prendre en compte. »Puis il se pinça les lèvres et ajouta : « Alors vous seriez heureux si le monde des sorciers avait peur de vous insulter en face, mais le faisait quand même derrière votre dos ? »

« Euh… »

« Non ? » demanda Harry « Eh bien, que pensez vous du genre de respect que le Directeur inspire ? Il inspire le respect non ? »

« C'est un des sorciers les plus puissants au monde ! » Rusard le regarda avec des yeux ronds. «Bien sûr qu'il est respecté ! »

« C'est étrange, » répondit Harry, « je l'ai entendu se faire appeler un ' vieil fou idiot et tordu' en plein visage. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'ils disent de lui derrière son dos ! C'est ce que vous appelez du respect ? »

« Euh... »

« Alors, quel genre de respect voulez-vous ? » chercha Harry.

« Je-- je ne... je ne ... » Rusard était à l'évidence un peu perdu.

« Alors pourrais-je suggérer quelque chose ? »

Rusard le dévisagea simplement.

« Il y a beaucoup de genres de respect, » commença Harry. « Le respect pour les capacités de quelqu'un, le respect pour leur personnalité, le respect pour leurs accomplissements. Il y a beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles vous pouvez respecter quelqu'un, parce qu'il les a, les est, les fait -- mais pas _un seul de_ ces genres de respect ne vous rendra heureux. Pas l'un d'entre eux n'arrêtera les autres de vous ridiculiser pour les choses _qu'ils ne_ respectent pas chez vous. »

« Par exemple, » expliqua Harry, « le professeur Rogue est un Maître de Potions. Et en tant que Maître de Potions il est très respecté. Je n'ai jamais _entendu personne_ déprécier ses opinions, capacités, ou compétences quand il s'agit de potions. Et pourtant, _ils se_ moquent de son apparence, de sa manière d'enseigner, et de sa personnalité. »

« Le Professeur Dumbledore, d'autre part, inspire beaucoup de respect quand il s'agit de pouvoir et de connaissance -- pourtant il n'en inspire aucun du tout quand il s'agit de santé mentale, de style, ou de mode. »

« Mais... » L'interrompit Rusard. « Tous les deux... ils sont tous les deux ... »

« Ils ont tous les deux un autre type de respect en plus, » termina Harry à sa place. « Le genre de respect qui fait que vous voulez ce qu'ils ont -- le _seul_ genre de respect qui vous rendra jamais heureux -- parce que c'est le genre de respect qui veut dire que vous ne vous souciez pas de ce que les autres pensent. »

Rusard fronça les sourcils, essayant comprendre ce qu'Ash lui disait.

« C'est du respect de soi-même, Argus. Seulement le respect de vous-même -- votre propre sens de valeur-propre -- peut vous donner ce que vous voulez. »

La bouche de Rusard se tordit vers le bas à cette révélation, et Harry pouvait dire que cela ne lui plaisait pas. « Avant que vous disiez quoi que ce soit, » ajouta-t-il rapidement, « pensez-y juste. Pensez à des hommes comme Albus Dumbledore. Le directeur a fait des choses merveilleuses et terribles dans sa vie. Pourtant -- »

« Pourtant c'est quand même un sorcier sacrément puissant ! » l'interrompit Rusard. « J'aurais aussi du respect, si j'avais de la magie comme cela ! »

« Vous pensez ? » répliqua Harry avec force. « Vous pensez que la magie donne le respect ? Eh bien, j'ai des nouvelles pour vous, aucun sortilège ne peut vous donner cela ! Pas même Impérius ! »

Comme Rusard commençait à nouveau à argumenter du contraire, Harry le supplanta -- laissant finalement cours à sa frustration sur un homme amer qui pourrait être -- devrait être -- tellement plus.

« Laissez moi vous racontez l'histoire, » dit Harry avec force, « d'un homme -- un homme qui est mort en sauvant la vie de presque une douzaine d'élèves dans une école qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle-ci. Il n'avait pas de baguette avec lui quand les envahisseurs ont pris d'assaut les murs, mais ce _qu'il avait_ était une connaissance incomparable du plan de l'école et de ses défenses. Il aurait pu facilement sauver sa peau, mais il était responsable de la sécurité de l'école, alors il est resté et s'est finalement retrouvé à mener lui-même le dernier groupe d'élèves en sûreté. »

« Malheureusement, » continua Harry, « il a été découvert avant que les élèves s'échappent. C'était juste un manque de chance, vraiment. Les enfants étaient cachés et il est allé de l'avant pour assurer que la voie était libre. Il leur avait déjà dit quoi faire en atteignant le portoloin -- tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était d'attendre que la voie soit libre. Et tout ce que _lui_ avait à faire était d'attirer l'ennemi au loin. »

« Et il l'a fait, » conclut Harry, « bien que cela lui ait coûté la vie. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis Rusard, l'air un peu inconfortable mais encore belligérant dit : « Ouais, bien... Désolé que vous ayez perdu un ami alors. Mais tout ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, non ? »

Un sourire froid prit place sur le visage de Harry. « Vous pensez que non ? Oh, vous pensez que non n'est ce pas ? Même pas quand je vous dis que mon « ami » était un crackmol comme vous ? »

Rusard parut choqué.

« Oh oui, » continua Harry. « Un pauvre crackmol pathétique. Aucun respect envers lui du tout. Ils ont juste posé cette stupide plaque pour se moquer du crackmol mort. Bien sûr, le fait qu'ils l'aient posée près des serres où il est mort était un tant soit peu morbide, eh ? De mauvais goût, vraiment. »

Rusard avait toujours l'air choqué.

« Mais même, » continua Harry, « je ne pense pas que leur manque de respect explique vraiment l'inscription. C'était _très_ respectueux -- du moins à mon avis. Vous voulez savoir ce que cela disait ? » Et Harry continua directement, sans attendre la réponse de Rusard. « Cela disait :

'Le Sang, le Corps, et la Magie  
De là vient toute votre force  
Pourtant c'est du coeur seulement

Que vient tout votre Pouvoir.'

« L'homme à qui ceci est dédié a sauvé ces enfants -- en dépit du fait que de tous les gens qui étaient là-bas, y compris les enfants _et_ les envahisseurs, il était le seul à ne pas pouvoir lancer _un seul sort _! »

« Et vous savez, » termina Harry d'un ton sombre, « qu'a la fin, je suis assez sûr qu'il se fichait totalement de qui se moquait de lui -- en face de lui _ou_ derrière son dos. Et je pense que c'est parce qu'il savait qu'il était un être humain de valeur. Il savait qu'il méritait du respect tout autant que son prochain, et il s'assurait de le recevoir simplement en se le donnant. Et une fois qu'il avait ce respect de lui-même, les autres gens ont commencé à le voir, et à lui donner aussi leur respect. »

Et comme il revenait du souvenir de la mort d'Argus dans le Miroir, Harry examina cette plus jeune version amère de son ami mort et fit remarquer avec désinvolture : « Si vous aviez ne serait-ce qu'un brin de respect de vous-même, je pourrais vous enseigner des choses qui rendraient certain que le monde des sorciers tout entier vous regarde avec tous les respects différents que vous puissiez imaginer ! »

« Je-- j'ai du respect pour moi-même ! » protesta Rusard. « C'est vrai ! »

« Vous ! » Harry aboya d'un rire dérisoire. « Vous ne pouvez même pas vous regarder en face dans un miroir ! Vous vous habillez comme un vagabond ! Vous rôdez avec la tête basse -- »

« J' _aime_ la manière dont je m'habille ! » rugit Rusard.

Harry rugit en retour. « Je me fiche de votre sens de la mode, espèce d'idiot ! Je dis que vos vêtements sont toujours déchiquetés et tachés, et vous rôdez d'avec la tête basse comme vous aviez honte d'être vu ! Comment diable les autres sont ils censés vous respecter quand vos vêtements et la façon même dont vous marchez dit que vous ne croyez pas en être digne ? » Et alors Harry se pencha près de lui et ajouta avec une calme intensité : « Montrez moi que _vous_ pensez que vous méritez du respect, et alors peut-être que je vous enseignerai comment gagner celui de tous les autres. »

Et avec cela, Harry réveilla Miss Teigne et laissa le concierge ébahi dans son bureau.

**----oo00oo----**

En revenant à ses quartiers, Harry considéra l'offre il avait faite au concierge de Poudlard. En réalité, sa proposition d'enseigner à Argus comment gagner le respect des autres était d'un demi mensonge. Il ne pourrait pas vraiment enseigner à Argus comment gagner le respect des autres, mais une fois que cet homme réussirait à commencer à se respecter, tout le reste en découlerait naturellement. Et Harry pourrait lui enseigner beaucoup de choses qui augmenteraient rapidement l'amour-propre d'Argus. En fait, une fois le crackmol mis sur le bon chemin, il devrait faire attention de ne pas laisser Argus attraper la grosse tête. Il y avait une vaste différence entre le respect de soi-même et la suffisance.

Et vaguement, dans le fond de ses méditations au sujet d'Argus, Harry pensait aussi à Severus. Les choses que Sev avait faites sous les ordres de Voldemort avaient endommagé le respect de soi du Maître de Potions il y a des années . Le peu qui restait était principalement basé sur ses compétences en potions, sa vive intelligence, et les tâches inestimables qu'il exécutait pour le Directeur. Mais jusqu'à ce que Sev se pardonne finalement …

...Il ne serait jamais tout à fait entier.

**----oo00oo----**

Mardi passa presque trop rapidement pour que Harry arrive à suivre. Pourtant d'une manière ou d'une autre il réussit quand même à enseigner, corriger les devoirs, terminer des arrangements pour sa journée du lendemain, et demander à Sev si ça lui irait s'il passait dans son bureau autour de 8:00 demain soir.

Heureusement, Sev ne devait pas surveiller de retenue demain, alors ce serait 8:00 du soir. Son bureau -- juste à côté de la salle de classe de Potions -- n'était pas un endroit aussi public que la salle des professeurs, mais pas aussi intime que l'un de leurs quartiers personnels. C'était un bon compromis pour la discussion ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'avoir au sujet de leur relation et de ce qu'ils voulaient l'un de l'autre.

Harry se demanda si Sev était aussi nerveux que lui à ce sujet.

**----oo00oo----**

Mercredi Harry se leva tôt et s'habilla pour une visite dans le monde Moldu. Grâce à Albus, on s'occupait de ses cours, et tout ce que Harry avait à faire était de faire un arrêt rapide à la porte de la cuisine pour attraper un gâteau pour petit déjeuner en route.

Puis il sortit des protections anti-transplanage, et alla droit à Londres.

Il arriva à l'aéroport de Heathrow, juste un moldu parmi des milliers, et fut rapidement assis dans un taxi en route pour son premier rendez-vous.

Il aurait transplané directement là-bas s'il avait su à quoi ressemblait le bureau de l'agent immobilier. La plupart des sorciers et des sorcières avaient besoin d'un point de transplanage familier à utiliser comme cible d'arrivée, mais Harry avait découvert que tant qu'il avait une impression générale du bon secteur, et une image de l'endroit où il voulait aller, il pouvait transplaner à peu près partout où il voulait. Eh bien, peut-être pas n'importe où puisque quelques endroits étaient simplement trop loin.

Donc à part l'emplacement général et une image, tout ce dont il avait besoin était d'une bonne potion, charme ou cape d'invisibilité, afin de ne pas effrayer tout moldu qui puisse par hasard regarder dans sa direction quand il arrivait. Il était aussi reconnaissant du fait que tous sorciers et sorcières avaient une conscience interne qui cherchait instinctivement à l'avant pour « sentir » tout ce qui pouvait occuper l'espace cible d'arrivée. Un sorcier ou une sorcière pouvait se « désartibuler », mais ils ne transplaneraient jamais à l'intérieur de quoi que ce soit... ou de qui que ce soit.

A peu près une heure après être entré dans le taxi, Harry s'asseyait dans le bureau d'un agent immobilier à une bonne distance du centre de Londres. Il agissait aussi comme un dingue excentrique et riche avec plus d'argent que de bon sens. Joyeusement, il expliqua à l'agent immobilier déconcerté que ce qu'il voulait vraiment a voulu était un grand secteur avec un toit, une bonne ventilation et une bonne sécurité, avec beaucoup de lumière naturelle, mais pas de voisins. Il justifia ses conditions en déclarant qu'il avait besoin de « silence et d'espace » pour que sa créativité « fleurisse et s'épanche », et qu'il craignait particulièrement que ses « ennemis » l'épient pour essayer de « voler son génie créatif » avant qu'il puisse terminer ses nombreuses actions artistiques.

M. Sanderson fut impressionné par son portefeuille, sinon par sa rhétorique.

Malheureusement, cet homme ne traitait que de maisons résidentielles, et ce que « M Whittersby » demandait semblait plus ressembler à une propriété industrielle ou commerciale.

En entendant ceci, Harry fut momentanément étonné, puis instantanément déçu. Il s'était déjà arrangé pour rencontrer d'autres agents immobiliers à Liverpool, Glasgow, et Edimbourg -- et comme il ne savait pas qu'il y avait différent types d'agents immobiliers, ils étaient probablement _tous_ courtiers en propriétés résidentielles. Allait-il gaspiller toute sa journée ?

Heureusement, M Sanderson ne le rejeta pas simplement une fois qu'il se fut rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait pas aider l'artiste excentrique assis devant lui. N'était pas le genre de personne à brûler ses ponts, l'homme assura rapidement Harry que bien qu'il ne contrôlât pas personnellement de telles propriétés, il pouvait obtenir un rendez-vous pour « M Whittersby » avec quelqu'un qui le faisait. Et dix minutes plus tard, Harry avait le nom d'un courtier en propriétés industrielles, et un nouveau rendez-vous dans quelques heures.

Harry quémanda alors l'usage d'un téléphone et d'un bureau privé , et -- se faisant une note mentale d'acheter un téléphone mobile le plus tôt possible -- appela rapidement les trois autres agents pour réarranger son emploi du temps et essayer d'obtenir de nouveaux rendez-vous avec des agents immobiliers plus appropriés.

L'agent d'Edimbourg ne pouvait trouver personne de convenable pour le même jour, mais lui laissa un nom et un numéro à appeler s'il voulait un rendez-vous pour un autre jour. L'agent de Glasgow lui dit qu'il s'occupait aussi de quelques propriétés industrielles, si bien que le rendez-vous était toujours valable pour 3:00 de l'après-midi. L'agent de Liverpool réussit à lui obtenir un nouveau rendez-vous avec un courtier en propriétés commerciales à midi (la dame voulait bien renoncer à son heure de pause déjeuner pour le rencontrer), et donc des quatre rendez-vous qu'il avait établis au début, Harry en avait toujours trois auxquels aller.

Merlin merci pour le transplanage !

De gratitude pour toute l'aide de M Sanderson, « M Whittersby » laissa un billet de cinquante livres et la promesse qu'il reviendrait si jamais il avait besoin d'une maison dans ou autour de Londres.

Puis Harry partit pour son premier rendez-vous avec un courtier en propriétés industrielles.

**----oo00oo----**

Il se trouva que M Enstice n'était nullement gêné par les agissements de « M Whittersby » en tant que riche artiste maboul. L'homme impressionna grandement Harry en étant professionnel et poli tout en faisant de son mieux pour trouver dans ses dossiers quelque chose qui remplisse les conditions de Harry. Ensemble, ils trouvèrent quelques propriétés qui avaient un air prometteur, et Harry nota l'adresse de chacune, en disant à M Enstice qu'il les examinerait de l'extérieur avant de décider s'il était assez intéressé pour arranger une inspection en règle.

Bien sûr, en réalité, Harry n'avait pas besoin des clefs ni des codes de sécurité pour désactiver temporairement le système de sécurité et transplaner à l'intérieur pour inspecter alentours par lui-même.

Avant de quitter le bureau de M. Enstice, Harry ne manqua pas de mentionner le fait qu'il était très pressé, comme son « inspiration créative » serait bientôt avec lui et qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un endroit où travailler quand « la joyeuse muse » lui ferait la grâce de ses capacités.

M Enstice ne cilla pas même quand il demanda sincèrement si « la muse joyeuse » de M Whittersby ne serait pas déboutée par le fait de faire affaire dans le bâtiment-même où elle l'inspirerait.

Harry assura l'homme du fait que si l'une des propriétés plaisait à sa muse, il ne serait que trop heureux de signer le contrat sur-le-champ -- et l'argent n'était pas un problème.

**----oo00oo----**

Les deux rendez-vous suivants de Harry se passèrent d'une manière très semblable à celle dont s'était passée celui avec M Enstice. Avant la fin du jour il avait une liste de sept propriétés potentielles -- dans lesquelles il pouvait toutes transplaner puisque il connaissait maintenant l'emplacement général de chaque, et que les courtiers lui avaient fourni des photos qu'il pourrait utiliser pour ajuster son point de cible.

Il passa alors quelques heures à les examiner, et à apprendre par coeur les différences entre elles. Il y en avait deux qui pourraient, pensait-il, convenir à ses besoins, mais quand il retournerait à Poudlard, il prendrait des notes écrites et y repenserait pendant environ une journée. Il projetait entièrement d'appeler un des courtiers le vendredi matin et de demander un contrat qu'il puisse signer sur-place samedi prochain -- un contrat avec une clause qui lui permettrait d'emménager le weekend suivant.

**----oo00oo----**

Sur le chemin du retour à Poudlard, Harry pensa aux différents moyens qu'il pourrait exercer pour acquérir les armes et l'équipement dont il aurait besoin pour équiper convenablement le bâtiment qu'il déciderait d'acheter, quel qu'il soit. Il allait avoir besoin d'un assortiment de choses, choses parmi lesquelles figuraient à des places importantes des tapis d'entrainement, des couteaux, des équipements d'exercice, un assortiment de fusils et de moyens de chargements, des tables à cartes, des tableaux d'affichage, des ustensiles de cuisine et de vaisselle communs, un frigo -- oh, et il ferait mieux de s'occuper de connecter l'eau et l'électricité -- sans mentionner de faire une liste des sorts et protections dont il allait avoir besoin, et un moyen pour son personnel d'entrer et de sortir sans être vu, et --

-- Et les choses avaient été bien plus faciles dans le Miroir où il pouvait simplement expliquer ce dont il avait besoin et pourquoi, et alors d'autres personnes s'en occupaient pour lui.

Harry soupira. //Plume d'oie et parchemin//se dit-il. //J'ai sans aucun doute besoin de plumes d'oie et de parchemin. Mais... peut-être que je devrais simplement acheter un bon stylo... attendez une minute -- ai-je oublié quelque chose de moldu... ? Oh, merde ! Comment est-ce que je vais appeler le courtier vendredi //

Il avait oublié d'acheter le téléphone portable.

**----oo00oo----**

« Bon alors, » se dit Harry en examinant la liste plutôt vaste des choses qu'il avait besoin d'acquérir. Il s'était déjà à nouveau changé dans son équipement de Mage de Guerre, et était maintenant assis au bureau dans ses quartiers, à se demander ce qu'il pourrait avoir oublié. La liste revenait fondamentalement à deux catégories : les choses qu'il pourrait acheter, et celles qu'il ne pourrait pas acheter. Et vraiment, les seules choses qu'il ne pourrait pas acheter étaient les choses illégales -- essentiellement toutes les armes à feu et l'équipement apparenté.

Il y réfléchit.

//Eh bien// conclut-il finalement//je pense qu'on ne peut rien y faire -- je vais devoir aller chez un négociant d'armes illégal. //Mais il serait damné s'il _payait_ un de ces bâtards pour quoi que ce soit. Non, il allait plutôt les _voler_ !

Mais bien sûr, premièrement il devrait trouver une cache d'armes qui conviennent à ses besoins -- ce qui à son tour signifiait qu'il devait trouver un négociant en armes illégal qui _avait_ ce dont il avait besoin.

Espérons-le, Harry rencontrerait vendredi quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider avec cela.

Actuellement, le plan de Harry était de contacter un certain ex-militaire moldu qui était spécialisé dans l'enseignement du tir au fusil. Il avait connu Jack dans le Miroir, et s'il se rappelait correctement, cet homme devait tout juste être sorti de l'armée moldue, ayant été désabusé par quelque genre de dispute de pouvoir interne. Harry espérait que Jack était toujours inoccupé et ne s'était pas encore impliqué dans quoi que ce quoi. S'il n'était pas disponible... Eh bien , peut-être que Jack pourrait lui recommander quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry allait, bien sûr, aussi parler à Jack -- et qui que soit d'autre que Jack veuille impliquer -- de la magie et du monde magique. _Il le devrait, puisque_ le moldu allait entraîner des crackmols de combat et soutenir des crack mols dans des situations magiques hostiles. En fait, Harry et Jack allaient devoir s'asseoir et discuter exactement de quoi les sorciers, sorcières et crackmols étaient capables d'avant que Jack puisse commencer à même comprendre ce que Harry voulait qu'il enseigne.

//Jack va _adorer _ça // sourit Harry . //Et avec un peu de chance, le Ministère ne saura jamais rien de ma petite infraction à la Loi du Secret. //

Soigneusement, Harry enroula ses notes et ses listes, et les mit en sécurité dans un tiroir caché et fortement protégé. « Tempus » dit-il avec une vague désinvolte de sa baguette. Les nombres « 7:45 » apparurent en l'air. //Juste à temps pour me diriger vers le bureau de Severus// pensa Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Tout en traversant les couloirs, Harry continua à penser aux négociants d'armes et aux armes dont il avait besoin. Vaguement, il souhaita pouvoir simplement demander au Ministère les permis nécessaires et en avoir fini avec cela. Mais cela n'était pas encore possible -- bien qu'il sache que cela le serait à l'avenir.

Mais pour l'instant, il devrait se contenter d'acquérir les armes d'une manière plus détournée.

Avec une calme introspection, il se rappela de comment il avait reçu son premier pistolet...

**----oo00oo----**

-- Le Miroir --

Un Harry Potter de dix-huit ans trébucha sur un rocher de l'allée non pavée. Il pensait pouvoir être quelque part dans le nord de l'Ecosse, mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Il avait perdu trop de sang, et tout semblait flou et lointain. Il était sacrément heureux de ne pas s'être désartibulé pendant ce dernier transplanage.

Il regretta de ne pas pouvoir penser clairement. Où était-il censé être ? Ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade -- un piège. Il avait été séparé de Shacklebolt -- son partenaire et superviseur Auror. Ils entraînaient de nouveaux Aurors sur le terrain maintenant, dans un effort d'accélérer le recrutement. N'était-il pas censé transplaner quelque part en cas d'urgence …? Le trucgoummy... d'urgence...

Où était-il censé être déjà ?

Les ténèbres se levèrent pour l'accueillir.

Quand Harry se réveilla ensuite, il était au chaud et confortable.

Puis il bougea.

Oh. Ca faisait mal. « Nnn... aie... »

« Ne bougez pas, » ordonna une voix basse. « Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. » Et alors un bras fort l'aida à se lever assez pour boire à petits coups de la soupe tiède portée à ses lèvres. « Buvez tout... » fut-il exhorté. Dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, il pouvait tout juste apercevoir le visage d'un homme. Des yeux brun clair, un peu tristes, étaient incrustés dans des traits marqués par le soucis. Une barbe coupée de près couvrait la forte mâchoire. Harry ne pouvait pas deviner l'âge de cet homme -- plus vieux que lui certainement, mais pas aussi vieux que Dumbledore. Quelque part au milieu, ce qui laissait encore beaucoup d'années.

« Qui... ? » coassa-t-il.

« Errol, » fut la réponse. « Errol Sams. » Et Harry rit faiblement, pensant de manière floue qu'il avait été sauvé par un du même nom que le hibou des Weasley -- celui qui n'était toujours pas mort... Tout comme Harry, vraiment.

Les ténèbres revinrent.

Finalement Harry se réveilla assez longtemps pour découvrir que Errol -- qui avait été nommé ainsi pour son oncle et pas pour un hibou après tout -- avait trouvé son corps trempé de sang au milieu de la route près de sa maison, et avait transporté le jeune homme inconscient chez lui et l'avait rapiécé.

Il se trouva qu'Errol était un moldu qui avait autrefois vécu sur la frontière entre l'Irlande catholique et protestante. Après le meurtre de sa femme et de ses enfants, il avait déménagé en Ecosse et vivait maintenant presque une existence d'ermite, au bord d'une petite commune.

Il ne parla pas de sa famille, ou de qui avait été responsable, mais comme les jours passaient, Harry développa un soupçon furtif que la perte d'Errol avait été causée par la folie actuelle du paysage politique d'Irlande Du Nord. Et il Harry avait l'impression, qu'à la tristesse calme et inexprimée d'Errol, il blâmait d'une manière ou d'une autre _les deux_ côtés du conflit pour ne pas avoir trouvé un moyen de vivre les un avec les autres il y a des années.

Mais la mort de sa famille avait certainement créé au moins un changement profond dans la vie d'Errol -- il était maintenant un ferme croyant dans le dicton : « parler doucement, mais porter un gros bâton ». La maison d'Errol contenait un nombre stupéfiant d'armes -- y compris plusieurs pistolets.

Plus jamais des gens ne viendraient dans la maison de cet homme pour menacer quoi ou qui que ce soit qui y habite.

Harry était assez sûr que la plupart de cela était illégal, et cela le blessait de penser que cet homme calme et gentil ait été conduit à de tels extrêmes -- ait perdu tant de foi envers ses compagnons humains. C'était simplement… mal... d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Harceler se trouva à souhaiter plus d'une fois d'avoir rencontré Errol quand sa femme et ses enfants étaient vivants.

Mais d'autre part, il semblait qu'Errol n'ait pas perdu entièrement sa foi en l'humanité -- après tout, n'avait il pas recueilli un parfait étranger dans sa maison ? Un étranger qu'il soignait maintenant pour lui redonner quelque semblant de santé.

Au début, cependant, cela sembla étrange. Errol ne demanda jamais ce qui lui était arrivé -- comment il était arrivé couché au milieu de la route devant la maison d'Errol. Mais au cours des jours et des nuits qui suivirent, cela devint normal -- comme la présence tranquille d'Errol -- ne redevenant seulement étrange que quand des choses bizarres arrivèrent : comme la fois où Harry ouvrit la garde-robe et trouva ses robes proprement drapée sur un cintre, avec sa baguette (toujours dans son étui) enfilée lâchement par-dessus les manches pliées.

Qu'est-ce que Errol avait pensé pendant qu'il lavait le sang et la terre des robes de Harry ? N'était-il pas curieux ? Harry se demanda si cet homme était un crackmol -- ou le parent de quelque sorcière ou sorcier né de moldus. Ceci expliquerait cela. Mais bien sûr, Errol ne dit jamais rien, et Harry ne posa jamais la question. Au lieu de cela, cet homme calme continuait simplement ses affaires, transformant patiemment du bois et du métal en meubles solides et simples dans son atelier.

Et donc Harry guérit -- lentement au début, puis plus rapidement une fois qu'il fut assez fort pour lancer des petits sorts de guérison sur lui-même. Il s'inquiétait de savoir si Shacklebolt s'en était sorti -- et si Ron et Hermione étaient toujours en sécurité. Il savait qu'ils seraient inquiets pour lui, mais Harry n'était pas assez bien pour transplaner, et même s'il se fiait à un hibou pour ne pas se faire intercepter, il n'y avait pas de hibou. Et c'est cela, peut-être, qui inquiétait Harry le plus -- qu'il puisse amener plus de mort dans la maison d'Errol. Il devait trop à cet homme pour laisser cela arriver.

Donc Harry attendit, et décida qu'il s'en irait juste aussitôt qu'il se sentait assez fort pour arriver à transplaner sans accident.

Mais seulement quelques jours avant que Harry pense qu'il puisse être assez bien, Errol s'avança silencieusement dans sa chambre et dit : « Tu es trop jeune pour errer armé d'une brindille. Demain je t'apprendrai à tirer. »

Et cela-même semblait suggérer qu'Errol ne connaissait pas grand chose du monde des sorciers, parce que, vraiment, n'importe quel sortilège de protection décent bloquerait une balle de moldu. Les armes à feu moldues n'étaient utiles que si vous surpreniez une sorcière ou un sorcier -- et dans ce cas vous pouviez tout aussi facilement utiliser un sortilège.

Mais Harry n'aimait pas sembler ingrat, et quand il pensa vraiment à l'offre d'Errol il se rendit compte que la plupart de sorciers et sorcières de sang-pur ne sauraient pas à quoi ressemblait un pistolet, même s'ils en avaient entendu parler. Il y avait la possibilité distincte _qu'il puisse_ prendre quelqu'un par surprise, et que de pouvoir utiliser une arme à feu puisse très bien un jour lui sauver la vie.

Donc Harry resta presque une semaine de plus que ce qui avait pensé -- et parfois il se demandait si Errol avait su qu'il pensait et s'était arrangé de cette façon pour le faire rester jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un peu plus que 'tout juste' capable de transplaner.

Quand Harry partit, il connaissait les principes fondamentaux pour manipuler les revolvers, ainsi que les pistolets semi-automatiques et entièrement automatiques. Il pouvait charger ses propres munitions et pouvait -- la plupart du temps -- frapper la cible qu'il visait (à condition qu'elle ne soit pas trop loin). Il ne gagnerait pas de médaille ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais il ne se tirerait pas dans le pied non plus.

Le jour de son départ, Errol lui _donna_ un semi-automatique.

« Tu n'es pas de mauvaise compagnie, Harry, » avait-il dit. « Prends ça, et essaye de mieux prendre soin de toi. »

Harry avait marché jusqu'à être hors de vue, puis avait lancé le sortilège de protection le plus puissant qu'il connaisse sur la maison d'Errol.

Puis il était retourné à la guerre.

Harry porta ce premier revolver sur lui plusieurs années. Cela le sauva effectivement une ou deux fois, mais l'élément de surprise se dissipa presque tout de suite et il l'utilisa plus comme une distraction après cela. Ce n'était ensuite que lorsqu'il avait découvert la vraie nature des crackmols qu'il avait commencé à chercher une arme qui conviendrait plus à ses besoins.

Il avait aussi obtenu du Ministère de tirer quelques ficelles avec les autorités moldues pour que lui, et n'importe quel crackmol convenablement entraîné, puisse légalement acheter et posséder des armes à feu sous la loi britannique.

**----oo00oo----**

-- Présent --

Harry arriva à la porte du bureau de Sev avec quelques minutes d'avance. Il frappa légèrement comme avertissement, puis entra.

Sev corrigeait des devoirs. Quand il aperçut Harry, il replaça sa plume d'oie dans son encrier et se leva du bureau.

« Mage de guerre, » reconnut-il poliment avec un léger salut.

« Professeur, » sourit Harry. « Ca fait du bien de finalement avoir un moment de votre temps ! »

Severus grogna. « Ca a été un peu... intense dernièrement. » Puis il fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir sur une chaise tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers une de ses étagères et récupérait une bouteille de verre opaque. Harry fut étonné quand le Maitre de Potions versa en fait un liquide sombre dans une paire de simples verres et lui en offrit un.

Harry accepta la boisson tout en étudiant secrètement l'étagère de laquelle venait la bouteille. Les autres bouteilles sur cette étagère particulière étaient toutes remplies avec... eww ! -- Était-ce vraiment un foetus embaumé là-bas ?

Puis il remarqua que la bouteille que Sev avait récupérée était la_ seule_ faite de verre opaque -- la seul qui cache les contenus de la bouteille. Quoi que ce soit qui était dans son verre, ce _n'était pas_ comme les autres choses là haut sur cette étagère.

Un peu rassuré, Harry prit une petite gorgée prudente.

Du vin.

Cabernet.

Très bon.

Harry prit une plus grande gorgée et essaya de se relaxer.

Sev buvait à petits coups de son propre verre et le regardait avec divertissement.

« Alors, » commença Harry, « tu aimes garder ton vin à côté de ce truc embaumé... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un fœtus de clabbert, » répondit Severus. « Et je _n'aime_ pas le garder là-bas, cependant je suis assez confiant du fait qu'il _restera_ là-bas peu importe combien d'élèves se promènent dans mon bureau -- avec ou sans ma permission. »

Harry ne demanda délibérément pas pourquoi Severus avait un fœtus de clabbert embaumé dans son bureau. Plutôt, il se demanda pourquoi la version du Miroir de Severus n'avait pas gardé le vin au même endroit. Puis Harry se rendit compte que c'était peut-être le cas. Dans le Miroir, Harry n'avait pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps dans le bureau de Sev. Ils avaient préféré passer le temps qu'ils avaient ensemble dans les quartiers privés de Sev. Ce qui empêchait quelque élève ou professeur d'arriver sans prévenir. Quand Severus passait du temps dans son bureau cela voulait dire qu'il donnait une retenue, essayait de corriger des devoirs, ou d'exécuter quelque autre tâche, odieuse et _solitaire._

« Je suppose que je comprends pourquoi, » commença Harry, « Mais je n'aurais pas pensé que tu buvais beaucoup dans ton bureau … »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, » répondit Severus. « Cependant, il y a certains jours… »

La bouche de Harry se tordit sèchement. « Je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire. »

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Severus demande : « Avoir nous avons couvert la quantité obligatoire de conversation sociale à présent ? »

Harry rit presque. « Oui, je crois que oui. »

« Bon. Nous devons parler de choses plus importantes. Avec quelle rapidité penses-tu que notre « relation » doive se développer aux yeux des élèves ? »

Harry sourit. « Opposé à la rapidité avec laquelle elle doit _vraiment _se développer dans l'intimité de nos quartiers ? » Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils, et Harry ajouta : « Ecoute, je sais que nous devons discuter des élèves et du Seigneur des Abrutis, mais je veux aussi parler de ce que nous voulons l'un de l'autre quand il n'y a que nous. Je veux vraiment savoir si nous pourrions avoir une relation au delà de ce que nous planifions pour le bénéfice des autres. »

« Le Seigneur des Abrutis ? » demanda Severus, changeant à l'évidence le sujet de conversation loin du sujet de Harry.

« C'est un terme moldu, » répondit Harry. « Abruti-- une personne stupide, inepte ou sotte. « Le Seigneur des abrutis » -- quelqu'un qui commande beaucoup de gens stupides, ineptes ou sots. »

L'amusement de Severus était de retour, mais Harry ne le laisserait pas évader si facilement la question. S'il permettait au Maitre de Potions de dominer la conversation, alors ils ne parleraient que de Voldemort et de stratégie. Et si ce genre de chose durait suffisemment longtemps, il était tout à fait possible que Sev se convaincrait que Voldemort et la stratégie étaient tout ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre eux.

« Pour retourner à notre « vraie » relation, » persista Harry. « J'aimerais parler de ce que nous pouvons attendre l'un de l'autre -- les choses que nous voulons, ou ne voulons pas, et quelques règles de base. Par exemple : pas d'usage de potion stimulantes, d'aphrodisiaques, ou d'autres aides à la performance -- pour nous deux. »

Severus cligna des yeux, incrédule. « Tu penses honnêtement que je-- »

« Si tu étais fatigué ou épuisé, et que tu pensais que tu devais avoir une relation sexuelle avec moi pour me garder heureux… ? »

« Ah. Tu veux dire les utiliser sur nous-même. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry. « Pas de ça. Si l'un de nous est trop fatigué, alors nous sommes trop fatigués. Fin de l'histoire. »

« On dirait à t'entendre que nous sommes impliqués dans la négociation d'un traité, » dit Severus -- une fois de plus amusé.

« C'est le cas... plus ou moins. C'est juste que la plupart des gens ne le disent pas clairement -- ils le comprennent en route par expérience, langage corporel, et « conversation sociale ». Mais nous ne sommes pas la plupart des gens et je préfèrerais éviter les malentendus que rencontrent les autres relations d'habitude. »

Severus réfléchit à cela. Ce que Ash disait lui semblait très logique, et il était en fait un peu soulagé. Il n'allait certainement pas s'ennuyer avec le labyrinthe inaperçu des choses que vous étiez censé d'une manière ou d'une autre de « connaitre » au sujet de votre amant -- ou que vous étiez censé déchiffrer de quelque façon impénétrable et obscure -- mais il était toujours intensément conscient qu'il avait besoin de la coopération du bon vouloir de cet homme. Si le Mage de Guerre était heureux de tout simplement lui dire en face... eh bien, cela rendrait sa vie bien plus facile.

« Très bien, » acquiesça-t-il. « Bien que j'insiste sur le fait que notre planification au profit des autres prenne la priorité -- du moins pour l'instant. »

« Naturellement, » répondit Harry. « Je n'ai jamais voulu impliquer que nous nous bourrerions d'aspects personnels alors que ta vie était en danger. »

« Bien, » décida Severus. « Alors -- avec quelle rapidité penses-tu que notre « relation » doive se développer aux yeux des élèves ?»

Harry ne rit pas, mais c'était limite.

**----oo00oo----**

Il était onze heures bien sonnées quand Severus et Harry atteignirent le couloir devant leurs quartiers respectifs. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était trop tôt pour inviter l'autre à entrer -- à la fois pour des raisons stratégiques_ et_ personnelles, donc leur conversation s'était arrêtée dans le couloir.

Subitement, Severus mit un nouveau sujet sur le tapis tout comme ils arrivaient à sa porte.

« As-tu fait quelque chose pour ennuyer M Rusard récemment ? »

« Je ne pense pas, » répondit Harry avec un amusement caché. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses la question ? »

« Il te regardait. »

« Ah bon ? » En fait, Harry avait remarqué.

« Toute la journée d'hier et aussi celle d'aujourd'hui, » confirma Severus. « On pourrait même dire qu'il a évité ses coins habituels pour le seul but de te surveiller. » Il s'arrêta un instant avant d'ajouter : « Y-a-t'il un problème ? »

« Un problème ? Non. Je lui ai juste donné... Eh bien, je suppose qu'on pourrait dire que je lui ai donné quelque chose à quoi penser. »

Les sourcils de Severus se soulevèrent. « Quelque chose à quoi penser » dit-il d'une voix plate. « Tu as donné à _Argus Rusard_ quelque chose à quoi penser ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Il ne semble pas être un homme très heureux, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pensé que je pourrais faire quelque chose à ce sujet. »

Severus renifla d'un air moqueur, incrédule. « Bonne chance avec cela … »

« Mmm, » acquiesça Harry avec un léger sourire. « Oh, à propos, » ajouta-t-il, « le dîner de la semaine dernière n'a à l'évidence pas tourné comme je l'espérais. Pourrions-nous réessayer samedi prochain ? »

Severus y réfléchit, puis sourit d'un air satisfait. « Très bien, » commença-t-il "_si_ tu me dis ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Pourquoi diable cela t'intéresserait-il ? »

Severus le regarda avec une expression pensive. « Le Directeur semblait plutôt content de ton absence ... »

C'était le tour de Harry de sourire d'un air satisfait. « Le Directeur a l'impression que je rendais visite à un certain groupe de Mages aujourd'hui. Cependant, je _n'ai en fait jamais dit_ que c'est ce que je faisais. Je n'y peux rien si c'est ce qu'il pense, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu… as embobiné le Directeur ? » demanda Severus, surpris.

« C'est plutôt lui qui s'est embobiné lui-même, » Harry rit. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de le tromper, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de ma journée et je savais qu'il me la donnerait si je gardait bouche close. »

« Mais pourquoi avais-tu besoin d'un jour de congé en premier lieu ? » demanda Severus avec curiosité. « Qu'est ce que tu faisais qui ne pouvait pas attendre le weekend ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Pas grand chose -- je prospectais juste en immobilier. »

Severus le dévisagea avec méfiance.

« Quoi ? » dit Harry sur la défensive. « C'est vraiment ce que je faisais ! »

Avec une expression qui reflétait son incrédulité, Severus demanda : « Alors tu as l'intention d'habiter ailleurs ? Pendant les vacances et autres ? »

Harry sourit à nouveau d'un air satisfait. « Pas du tout, » répondit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute. « Mais tu n'as jamais dit que je devais te dire _pourquoi_ je le faisais, seulement _ce que_ je faisais. Alors je viendrai te prendre à sept heures, d'accord ? »

Et avec cela, Professeur Ash laissa un Severus Rogue perplexe, debout dans le couloir, et se retira dans ses quartiers.

En anglais il s'agit d'un jeu de mot entre Dork Lord (seigneur des abrutis) et Dark Lord (seigneur des ténèbres). Severus Rogue pense ici avoir mal entendu.


	18. Ch20 : Moldu Manquant

LE MIROIR DE PEUT-ETRE : Chapitre 20

Note du traducteur : les 3 chapitres manquant sont là:

ttp ://groups. yahoo. com/ group/ Mirror (tiretbas) of (tiretbas) Maybe/ files/ (pourcent)20 Translations/.

Vous pouvez maintenant aussi les trouver sur le lien de ma page perso.

Je recommencerai à poster les chapitres non-susceptibles de faire disparaitre l'histoire ici.

--**Moldu Manquant --**

"Où est-ce qu'on est maintenant ? " demanda Remus d'un ton fatigué.

"A l'Université de Cambridge, " lui dit Sirius sans broncher.

"Ha, ha, " fut la réponse sarcastique. "Quelle _partie_ de l'Université de Cambridge? "

"Euh... C'est appelé... " et Sirius chercha maladroitement quelque temps sur la carte. "C'est appelé ‹ Centre de l'Université ›. Heuh. Pas le nom le plus créatif qui soit, hein ? De toute façon, c'est censé être une sorte de bâtiment communautaire -- un endroit pour rencontrer des gens et discuter avec eux. La dame du Bureau De L'état Civil a dit que c'était l'endroit où aller si nous voulions rencontrer des gens de partout dans l'université, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait un bon point de départ pour voir si nous pouvions trouver quelqu'un du département Physique ou Ingénierie qui pourrait connaître ‹ Robert Thomas ›."

Remus le regarda fixement. Après quelques instants de silence, Sirius recommença à triturer nerveusement la carte. Finalement, Remus éleva un sourcil incrédule et demanda calmement : "Un bon _point de départ_ , Patmol " ?

Sirius rougit et parut vaguement gêné. "Erhm... oui, eh bien -- "

"Es-tu en train de dire que la dernière ‹ Université de Cambridge › où tu m'as entraîné _n'était_ pas un bon point de départ ? Ou veux-tu parler de ‹ l'Université de Cambridge › d'avant cela ? Ou peut-être fais-tu référence à la _première_ ‹ Université de Cambridge › que nous avons visité ce matin ? "

"Hé, celle-là, ce n'était pas de ma faute ! J'ai juste demandé où était l'université…!"

"Et le moldu à qui tu as posé la question a pensé que tu voulais parler de n'importe quelle partie de l'université étant la plus proche -- qui s'est avérée être le Département de la Science des Plantes ! Science des Plantes, Patmol ! "

"Eh bien, comment étais-je censé savoir que les moldus avaient construit des bouts de l'université partout dans Cambridge ? Je pensais que cet endroit serait comme l'Académie des Aurors -- tout dans un même endroit avec peut-être quelques cent personnes dedans. Pourquoi au nom de Merlin est-ce que quelqu'un construirait une université par_ morceaux !?" _

"Parce que ce sont des moldus, " répondit patiemment Remus. "Ils ne peuvent pas simplement expandre l'intérieur d'un bâtiment quand ils ont besoin de plus de place. Ils ont en fait vraiment besoin d'avoir plus de terrain sur lequel construire. Et puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas détruire la maison de quelqu'un quand ils veulent, ils ont dû construire les nouveaux bâtiments partout là où ils pouvaient trouver un endroit où les mettre ".

"Oh, " Sirius cligna des yeux. "Je n'y avais pas pensé comme cela. Tu sais, en fait c'est assez logique -- d'une manière bizarrement moldue. "

"Heureux de servir à quelque chose, " répondit sèchement Remus. "Mais je serais plus impressionné si tu m'avais écouté quand je t'ai dit que nous devrions demander où était le Bureau De L'Etat Civil ".

"_J' ai_ demandé le Bureau De L'état Civil !"

"Oui tu l'as fait -- _après_ nous avoir entraînés, loin, jusqu'au Département de Physique. "

"Et d'Ingénierie, " lui rappela Sirius. "Le Département d'Ingénierie était là-bas aussi. "

"C'était Ingénierie _Chimique ! " _

Sirius eut l'air buté. "Eh bien, je dis toujours que nous étions au bon endroit ! Nous allons probablement juste devoir y retourner tu sais ".

"Très probablement, " acquiesça Remus, "mais même si nous _étions_ dans le bon bâtiment, comment étions-nous censés le trouver ? Tu as dit que Harry veut que nous soyons discrets. Cela veut dire que nous ne pouvons pas simplement accoster un étranger au hasard et lui dire ‹ Salut, nous cherchons un gars appelé Robert Thomas. Non, nous ne le connaissons pas -- en fait, nous ne l'avons jamais rencontré, et oh, au fait, nous ne sommes pas même sûrs qu'il est étudiant ici ›."

"Est-ce la raison pour laquelle nous sommes allés au Bureau De L'état Civil ?"

"Oui, " dit fermement Remus. "Ils ont les dossiers d'inscription à l'université là-bas. Je pensais que nous pourrions juste leur demander de chercher ‹ Robert Thomas › et qu'ils nous diraient dans quel Département il est et où il habite ".

Sirius renifla d'un air moqueur. "J'aurais pu te dire que ça n'allait pas marcher. Il y a des lois contre la diffusion de ce genre d'information -- même dans le monde moldu ".

"Je sais, je sais… "

?Bien que... " ajouta Sirius pensivement, "ce soit quand même une assez bonne idée. Nous pourrions revenir ce soir… "

"Et quoi ?" l'interrompit Remus. "Comprendre comment utiliser leurs ordinateurs en quelques heures ? Deviner les mots de passe ? Parce que tu sais... cela pourrait prendre assez longtemps ".

"Mots de passe ?" Sirius cligna des yeux. "Horde-inateur ? "

"Tu as fait Etudes des Moldu, Patmol. Et tu as presque _vécu_ dans le monde des moldus ces quelques dernières années, merde. Je sais que tu sais ce dont je parle. "

Sirius sourit. "Zut. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux jamais te faire marcher? Ce n'est pas juste ".

Remus émit un reniflement moqueur, mais le divertissement du loup-garou était évidemment amoindri par sa fatigue -- et ce qui était probablement des pieds très endoloris.

"Bien, tant pis, " le consola hâtivement Sirius. "C'était quand même une bonne idée. Si tu n'avais pas insisté pour que nous allions là-bas, nous serions probablement toujours en train d'errer dans tout Cambridge sans carte ".

"Le Bureau De L'état Civil peut aller se faire foutre, " fut la réponse étonnante. "Nous aurions dû demander la carte déjà au département de Science des Plantes ".

"Nous ne savions pas que nous _avions besoin _d'une carte à ce moment là ".

Remus marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

"Hé " ! protesta Sirius. ? N'insulte pas la carte ! D'accord, elle n'est pas aussi bonne que _notre_ carte, mais-- "

"Patmol, " le coupa Remus, fatigué, "Tout d'abord -- tu as un attachement très bizarre à cette carte. Et ensuite-- les choses seraient probablement _pires_ si cette chose marchait comme notre carte ".

"Quoi ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ? La Carte du Maraudeur était l'une de nos plus belles-- "

"Oui, oui, " acquiesça Remus en roulant des yeux. "C'était super -- c'était stupéfiant -- elle marchait admirablement. A Poudlard. _Ici_ ce serait un désastre ".

Sirius le regarda comme il avait perdu la tête.

Remus soupira. "L'Université de Cambridge, " expliqua-t-il, "a existé dans une forme ou une autre depuis presque huit cent ans -- et même s'il est vrai que Poudlard est plus vieux, il est aussi vrai que Cambridge diablement beaucoup plus grand ". Puis il s'arrêta avant d'ajouter : "Et juste pour te mettre les choses en perspective... l'année dernière l'université a reçu plus de 3.000 étudiants -- et c'était juste les non-diplômés. En plus de ça, il y avait aussi les diplômés, les enseignants, les conférenciers invités, le personnel de l'administration, les nettoyeurs, les cuisiniers et les jardiniers, probablement quelques douzaines d'officiers de sécurité, les visiteurs, -- "

"Doux Merlin " ! Sirius parut choqué. "Nous ne les _verrions_ même jamais sur la carte " ! Puis : "Hé ! Attends une minute. Comment sais-tu combien de--?"

"J'ai demandé, " lui dit Remus. "Au Bureau De L'état Civil ".

"Oh ".

"Ce que _tu_ aurais pu faire si tu n'avais pas été en train d'essayer d'obtenir l'adresse de cheminette de cette dame ".

"Ce n'est pas ce que je faisais, " protesta Sirius, indigné.

"Son numéro de téléphone alors, " répondit Remus sans broncher, et Sirius rit.

"D'accord, " il rit tout bas, "j'avoue avoir été temporairement distrait de ma tâche. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas -- cette fois nous somme au bon endroit. A l'époque où j'étais Auror nous faisions tout le temps ce genre de chose. C'est stupéfiant comme on peut facilement trouver quelqu'un par amis-d'amis et bouche-à-oreille. "

"Et tu m'as traîné partout dans Cambridge... pourquoi " ? demanda Remus d'un ton plaintif.

"Eh bien... je pourrais avoir été un peu impatient, " admit Sirius. "L'autre manière est beaucoup plus rapide... quand elle marche, ce que je suppose qu'elle n'a pas fait. Mais tant pis -- le travail sera fait aussi comme ça ! Cela pourrait juste prendre un peu plus longtemps ". Puis l'animagus attrapa son ami par le bras et le poussa vers le bâtiment devant eux.

Remus se laissa entraîner. Il avait mal aux pieds. Son estomac vide grondait. Il y avait une douleur derrière ses yeux qui était probablement causée par la déshydratation. La pleine lune était seulement dans deux nuits. Il n'était pas un loup-garou heureux. Et tout cela parce que Sirius avait été ‹ un peu impatient › ! Presque de leur propre volonté, les pieds de Remus s'arrêtèrent de bouger. "Patmol, " dit-il calmement. "Je vais te tuer".

Sirius fit demi-tour vers lui et sourit. "Non, tu ne vas pas le faire ".

Remus le dévisagea. "Ah bon" ? Demanda-t-il, sceptique.

"Bien sur que non. Comment pourrais-je t'acheter un grand déjeuner avec du bifteck si je suis mort " ?

"Déjeuner " ? S'il avait été dans sa forme de loup, les deux oreilles Remus se seraient dressées et auraient pivoté attentivement vers le son de ce seul mot.

"Je ne l'ai pas dit " ? Le taquina Sirius. "Cet endroit sert de la nourriture -- de _la bonne_ nourriture, ou c'est ce qu'on m'a dit ".

Remus réfléchit là-dessus tandis que Sirius s'emparait une fois de plus de son bras et le tirait avec lui. "Ok, " décida finalement Remus, "tant que c'est un _grand_ bifteck, je te laisserai vivre ".

----oo00oo----

Quelque temps plus tard, Remus se rendit compte qu'il était assis devant une assiette à demi-terminée d'un _très_ bon bifteck, et il se sentait maintenant 110 mieux. Même le mal de tête était parti. Il regarda alentours. Sirius était assis en face de lui, s'occupant de son propre déjeuner et utilisant discrètement un sortilège d'écoute pour échantillonner les conversations environnantes.

Remus regarda à nouveau son déjeuner à demi-mangé. Il se rappelait avoir été traîné jusqu'ici. Il se souvenait de Sirius commandant le déjeuner. Il se rappelait d'avoir commandé son propre déjeuner, et que Sirius avait payé. Il se rappelait malheureusement -- avec affreusement de détail -- chaque bâtiment dans lequel Sirius l'avait traîné avant celui-ci. Mais il y avait quelque chose dont il ne pouvait absolument pas se rappeler même si sa vie en dépendait...

"Sirius " ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

"Mmm ?" Fut la réponse distraite.

"Où est-ce qu'on est déjà?"

Sirius rit.

----oo00oo----

Le temps que Remus finisse son repas, d'autres clients étaient arrivés, et se joignit rapidement à Sirius pour un peu d'espionnage discret. Son ami était en train d'écouter des discussions du bord de la pièce, ce qui permettait à Remus de concentrer ses sens améliorés de loup-garou sur les gens assis à proximité. Comme ça un seul d'entre eux avait à utiliser une baguette, ce qui était légèrement moins visible que si tous les deux essayaient de faire semblant de ne pas pointer un bout de bois vers des étrangers complets.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Remus était à moitié en train d'envisager un dessert quand il se rendit compte qu'une conversation très étrange avait lieu juste deux tables loin...

"...N'a jamais trouvé ce qui s'est passé, " dit un jeune homme, "Des trucs vraiment bizarres, avec ce gosse qui a disparu et tout ".

"Foutaises, " fut la réponse méprisante d'un homme légèrement plus vieux. "Il n'y avait rien de bizarre du tout. Le gars a démoli quelque équipement cher, a été découvert, et s'est enfui quand la police a été impliquée ".

"On peut difficilement dire que c'était un "gosse ", Maurie, " dit une jeune dame assise à côté du premier interlocuteur. "Il avait au moins 18 ans -- peut-être 19. Et ils n'ont toujours pas compris ce qu'il _a fait_ pour démolir tout cet équipement. C'est comme s'il l'avait soulevé en l'air de deux pieds avant de le laisser tomber. Certaines de ces choses devaient peser des tonnes ! Comment _a-t-il fait_ cela ? "

A ce moment là, Sirius avait remarqué la concentration de son ami et avait tapé la table devant Remus pour obtenir son attention. "Deux tables par-là, " dit Remus silencieusement, "les deux hommes avec la brune ". Sirius suivit les yeux de Remus jusqu'à la table, et il lança rapidement un sortilège d'écoute dans leur direction.

" Tu penses que son histoire pourrait avoir été vraie, non ? "

"Eh bien, les preuves le soutiennent ".

"Suzie, " dit le plus vieil homme avec quelque exaspération, "ce gars a prétendu que tout l'équipement du laboratoire s'est mis à léviter spontanément et n'est tombé que quand quelque chose a pris feu et que le courant s'est coupé. Mais personne n'a entendu d'alarme incendie, n'est-ce pas ? Et d'accord, j'admet qu'il y _a eu_ une coupure de courant dans ce laboratoire, mais cette "lévitation " !? Allez ! "

"Eh bien alors, comment expliques-_tu_ tous les dommages ?" répliqua-t-elle. "Tout le monde dans le bâtiment a entendu l'accident -- et l'alarme incendie ne s'enclencherait pas si c'était juste quelques fusibles qui sautent. Mais un court-circuit électrique _aurait causé_ une légère odeur de brûlé, ce qui pourrait avoir fait _penser_ au gars qu'il y avait le feu -- _et_ enclenché un disjoncteur quelque part, ce qui aurait causé la coupure de courant ". Suzie s' arrêta un moment en réfléchissant à l'argument suivant. "D'accord, " admit-elle finalement, "la lévitation semble assez exagérée -- mais cela fait quatre mois et demi et je n'ai toujours pas entendu de meilleure explication !"

"Ce qui ne rend pas la chose vraie. C'était probablement juste un canular. Il aurait pu utiliser une grue ou quelque chose du genre pour soulever certains des trucs lourds ".

Le plus jeune homme assis à côté de "Suzie " décida d'ajouter son opinion : "Alors tu dis que ce " Thomas " a réussi à introduire une_ grue _en douce dans le bâtiment -- et a réussi à la cacher quand les gens sont venus en courant pour voir ce qui s'était passé ?" Il secoua la tête d'incrédulité. "Impossible. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait démolir des milliers de livres d'équipement de toute façon ? Je te l'ai dit alors, et je te le redis maintenant : si _c'était_ un canular, dans quel but? "

"Quelques gens ont pensé il essayait de voler l'équipement de laboratoire, " commenta Suzie, "mais je pense qu'ils ont à peu près éliminé ça il y a quelques mois. Après tout, qui est-ce qui achèterait un microscope électronique à un étudiant ? "

"Il en a cassé un ? " demanda le plus jeune homme.

"Aucune idée, " répondit Suzie. "Je ne faisais que remarquer que la plupart des gens ne sauraient pas ce que sont la moitié des choses en dehors des Laboratoires de Cavendish Et les gens _qui sauraient_ ne l'achèteraient pas à un étudiant à moins qu'il n'ait une solide preuve de possession ".

Maurie renifla d'un air moqueur. "En plus, on ne casse pas quelque chose qu'on a l'intention de vendre ".

"Exactement, " déclara Suzie.

"Alors, quelqu'un a-t-il cru l'histoire du gars ?" demanda le plus jeune homme "C'est à dire à part toi, " taquina-t-il la brune à côté de lui.

De l'autre côté de la table, Maurie semblait pensif. "Pas vraiiiment... " laissa-t-il traîner.

"Mais ?"

"Mais j'ai entendu par Morgan que quelques professeurs allaient lui permettre de "recréer " ce qui s'est passé une fois que l'équipement serait réparé. Apparemment le gosse avait une assez bonne réputation. Morgan a dit que les amis du gars l'aimaient bien, et qu'il n'y avait rien de mauvais dans son rapport académique. Je ne pense pas qu'il _ait_ même eu un casier judiciaire. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de scandaleux à son sujet dans les journaux -- et je suis sûr qu'ils auraient trouvé quelque chose s'il y avait eu quelque chose à trouver ".

Suzie soupira. "Je me sens mal pour sa famille, " dit-elle.

Maurie haussa les épaules. "C'était quoi -- deux semaines après le désastre du laboratoire qu'il a disparu ? Si je me souviens bien ils ne savaient même pas s'ils devaient le porter disparu ou faire une déclaration d'enlèvement. Ils se sont finalement décidés pour l'enlèvement, mais si c'est vrai... Eh bien, cela fait terriblement longtemps… "

"...Et il a probablement été mort pour la plupart de ce temps, " termina le plus jeune homme sinistrement.

----oo00oo----

"Alors où allons-nous maintenant ? " demanda Remus comme ils sortaient du Centre de l'Université. Lui et Sirius avaient écouté attentivement le reste de la conversation, mais parler d'un meurtre potentiel avait à peu près tué l'intérêt de "Suzie " envers le sujet. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour changer la discussion vers quelque chose de moins déprimant, et puisque les deux sorciers n'avaient pas d'intérêt pour les vies académiques de trois étrangers, ils avaient fini rapidement leur déjeuner et étaient partis.

"Quelque part où nous pourrons trouver de vieux journaux, " répondit Sirius en sortant la carte.

"Alors tu penses que le "Thomas " duquel ils parlaient est le ‹ Robert Thomas › que nous cherchons ?"

Sirius parut étonné. "Pas toi ? "

"Tu rigoles ? Ton filleul nous demande d'enquêter sur un étudiant moldu nommé ‹ Robert Thomas › -- à cette université -- et maintenant nous découvrons qu'un étudiant nommé "Thomas " a disparu il y a quatre mois -- _après _avoir été témoin de quelque chose qui ressemble suspicieusement à un charme de lévitation. C'est lui bien sûr. Je demandais juste si tu étais d'accord avec moi ".

La réponse de Sirius fut un grognement amusé. "Eh bien, s' _il y avait_ un doute, " dit-il, "jette un coup d'?il à là où est ‹ le Laboratoire de Cavendish › ".

Remus se pencha pour voir où Sirius indiquait sur la carte. Il reconnut ce groupe de bâtiments... Ils avaient déjà été là-bas une fois aujourd'hui -- quand ils avaient été au Département de Physique.

"Nous devons découvrir ce qui s'est passé dans ce laboratoire il y a quatre mois et demi, " dit Remus pensivement, "et sans tenir compte de ce que nous _pensons_ savoir, nous avons toujours besoin de confirmer que _Robert_ Thomas était l'étudiant impliqué. Je suis assez sûr que les universités moldues gardent une trace des vieux journaux, et puisque nous sommes là de toute façon, je pense que nous devrions essayer une des bibliothèques de l'université d'abord ".

Sirius parut surpris. "Il y en a plus d'une ? "

Remus grogna.

----oo00oo----

Un peu de recherche confirma que le "Thomas " qu'ils cherchaient _était_ prénommé "Robert ", et avait sans aucun doute disparu il y a presque quatre mois dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Des images du jeune homme avaient circulé après sa disparition, et Sirius en avait dupliqué une du journal par magie, pour pouvoir envoyer une copie à Harry et confirmer son identité. Remus copia aussi quelques articles pour envoyer avec la photo, et prit des notes sur la chronologie des événements. Vers le milieu de l'après midi, ils avaient un bon petit paquet prêt à envoyer au Professeur Ash.

"Sais-tu où est la poste hibou la plus proche ? " Demanda Remus alors qu'ils sortaient de la bibliothèque.

"Pas sûr, " répondit Sirius d'un air absent. "Mais je ne veux pas encore partir maintenant de toute façon ".

Remus le regarda avec curiosité. "Pourquoi pas ? Il semble que nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose de plus ici. L'investigation moldue semble s'être arrêtée, et nous ne pouvons pas vraiment commencer à interroger la famille et les amis de Tomas. Alors qu'est-ce qui reste ? "

"Je veux jeter un coup d'?il à ce laboratoire, " répondit Sirius.

"Pourquoi diable ?" demanda Remus. "Tout a été réparé maintenant -- et même si de la _magie a_ été utilisée, il ne resterait pas de résidu après tout ce temps ".

"Peut-être -- peut-être pas, " dit Sirius. "Mais je suis curieux, et eh bien... nous sommes _là_, n'est ce pas ? Harry nous a demandé d'enquêter là-dessus il y a presque huit jours, mais nous n'avons terminé notre dernière tâche qu'hier. Si nous ne faisons pas ceci maintenant... Eh bien, la pleine lune est demain soir, ce qui signifie que tu seras pratiquement hors-service pour la plus grande partie de vendredi -- et après cela le Directeur nous veut à Liverpool. Alors j'ai pensé -- tant que nous avons le temps… "

"Bien alors, " consentit Remus. "Je suppose que cela ne peut pas faire de mal ".

----oo00oo----

Avant la fin de l'après-midi et Remus étaient une fois plus de retour au Département de Physique sur le campus ouest de l'université. Le Laboratoire de Cavendish n'était pas -- comme son nom pourrait le suggérer -- un seul laboratoire, ou même un seul bâtiment. Mais grâce à la carte et à quelques photo de presse, les deux hommes savaient exactement où ils voulaient aller.

Maintenant ils devaient juste comprendre comment arriver au laboratoire particulier qui les intéressait sans attirer d'attention.

"Nous n'allons pas déclencher l'alarme incendie, " déclara Remus en réponse à une des suggestions de Sirius. "Je _me fiche_ que cela viderait le bâtiment -- ce _n'est pas_ la manière de garder un profil bas ! "

"Bien, " grommela Sirius. "Allons trouver une poste hibou alors. Nous devons toujours envoyer ce paquet à Harry. Mais je reviens ce soir après qu'ils soient tous rentrés chez eux. Comme ça je pourrai lancer quelques sorts sans me soucier que quelque moldu voie des choses qu'il n'est pas censé voir".

"_Nous_ revenons ce soir -- et ils pourraient ne pas tous rentrer, " dit Remus. "Il y aura probablement aussi des gardes ".

"? 2:00 du matin -- ils seront chez eux, " l'assura Sirius. "Et _peut-être qu'il_ y aura quelques gardes -- mais pas des centaines. Et je suis sûr qu'ils ne viennent que de temps en temps. Quelques sorts de désillusion et ils ne nous remarqueront même pas ! "

"Est-ce aussi valable pour les caméras de surveillance? " demandé innocemment Remus.

Sirius prit un air maussade.

"Ne me regarde pas comme cela. Je ne faisais que remarquer que tu te préparais à beaucoup d'ennuis ici, et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que ce laboratoire va nous dire ? Pourquoi insistes-tu tellement pour le voir ? "

Sirius s'arrêta et réfléchit en fait à la question. Pourquoi _insistait-_ il tellement ? "Je suppose que c'est parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce ‹ Robert Thomas › est si important. Je veux dire, Harry m'a dit qu'il était moldu. Mais si c'est vrai, alors qu'est ce qu'un moldu faisait avec un charme de lévitation -- et ne me dit pas que ce n'en était pas un, parce qu'Harry n'a mentionné ‹ Robert Thomas › que quand je lui ai parlé de cette vague rumeur que nous avons entendue il y a quelques mois -- tu sais : celles qui impliques des Mangemorts dans une université moldue quelque part ".

"Il nous a envoyés ici à cause de cela ! " ?

"Oui. Et pour être honnête, je ne m'attends pas vraiment à ce que le laboratoire nous explique grand chose. Mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit... _n'importe quoi_ que les moldus puissent avoir manqué, mais qu'un sorcier pourrait trouver… "

Remus resta silencieux quelques instants. "Eh bien, " dit-il finalement, "maintenant_ moi aussi je suis_ curieux ".

----oo00oo----

Beaucoup plus tard, Remus n'était plus vraiment si curieux.

Il faisait sombre -- et froid. Il était aussi le deux heures moins quart du matin -- en octobre -- et ils utilisaient libéralement des sorts de chauffage.

Tout était silencieux quand Sirius demanda soudain : "Alors qui penses-tu que Harry aime bien ? "

"Quoi ?" demanda Remus, surpris. "D'où est-ce que cela vient ? Tu es censé guetter les gardes de sécurité ! "

"C'est ce que je fais, " répondit Sirius. "Je n'en ai vu aucun. Mais je te connais -- tu vas me faire rester debout là jusqu'à exactement 2:00am, alors j'ai un peu de temps à tuer ". Il y eut un instant de pause. "Tu penses que cela pourrait être un des Weasleys ? Il est assez ami avec leur plus jeune fils -- bien qu'Harry ait dit que le type était plus vieux que lui, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien -- physiquement plus vieux. C'est un peu confus maintenant, je suppose ".

"Tu sais, " commenta sèchement Remus, "Si je ne t'avais pas connu à Poudlard, je blâmerais Azkaban pour cette conversation ".

Sirius l'ignora. "A bien y penser, " continua-t-il, "Harry a aussi mentionné quelque chose à propos de Feu de Dragon -- et Charlie Weasley travaille avec les dragons, n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses que c'est lui ? "

Debout dans les ombres, Remus roula des yeux vers le ciel.

----oo00oo----

Quinze minutes plus tard, et tous les deux soigneusement désillusionnés, les deux hommes avançaient furtivement vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Un "Alohomora " à voix basse les fit entrer, et puisque la plupart du bâtiment avait toujours quelques lumières allumée pour des raisons de sécurité, il leur était facile de tracer leur chemin dans les couloirs.

Peu de temps après être entrés, Sirius fut le premier à se glisser silencieusement dans le laboratoire lui-même. Comme il passait la porte, l'animagus aperçut un éclat momentané de lumière dans sa vision périphérique. Il plongea instinctivement à couvert.

Crash ! Un sortilège explosant souffla les portes ouvertes derrière lui.

"Au nom de Circé, qu'est ce que tu fais, espèce d'idiot ?! " siffla quelqu'un.

Toujours désillusionné, Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil prudent par-dessus une table. //Merlin// pensa-t-il//les portes sont à moitié hors de leurs fichus gonds //Il espéra que Remus allait bien.

"La porte s'est ouverte !" siffla une deuxième voix. "Il y a quelqu'un ici !"

"Merde " ! dit la première voix, et Sirius eut à peine le temps de remarquer la présence de deux Mangemorts entièrement masqués et robés avant que l'éclairage de sécurité s'éteigne et que la pièce faiblement-éclairée soit plongée dans l'obscurité.

//Merde, merde, merde...// pensa Sirius pour lui-même. Il avait maintenant deux choix. Si les Mangemorts utilisaient des sorts de vision nocturne, il pourrait les aveugler avec un flash de lumière brillante -- qui aveuglerait aussi Remus s'il était toujours conscient. Mais s'il utilisait un sort de vision nocturne sur lui-même, il devrait espérer que les Mangemorst n'attendaient _pas de l'_ aveugler avec un tour similaire.

Quelque chose gronda dehors.

"Par les tétons de Morgane -- qu'est-ce que c'était !? "

" _La ferme_ idiot " !

//D'autre part...//Sirius sourit dans l'obscurité//Remus semble aller bien -- et _il_ n'a pas besoin de sortilège pour voir dans l'obscurité -- surtout si près de la pleine lune //Par un accord tacite, il savait que Remus s'occuperait de leurs agresseurs aussi longtemps qu'il ferait trop sombre pour que Sirius voie ce qui se passe. Ce serait le travail de Sirius de prendre la relève si l'ennemi aveuglait Remus avec un éclat de lumière. De cette façon, les deux options étaient couvertes.

Sirius gronda en retour pour faire savoir à Remus qu'il allait bien. L'animagus se précipita aussi de côté pour éviter la malédiction qui avait été lancée dans sa direction générale. //Soit ils n'utilisaient pas de sort de vision nocturne//pensa-t-il//soit l'un d'eux ne savait pas viser//Pensant sombrement que James Potter avait été la seule autre personne à qui il avait fait autant confiance, Sirius se couvrit les yeux exprès et attendit -- le coeur martelant à ses oreilles -- un éclat de lumière éblouissant. //Je suis sous une table// se dit-il. // je suis toujours désillusionné. Je ne suis pas dehors et découvert. Remus peut voir ce qui se passe. Il me protégera .//

Et Remus le fit.

Avec quelques malédictions bien placées, le loup-garou réussit à abattre l'idiot qui avait ouvert les portes par explosion. Sirius entendit le hurlement de l'homme, qui fut suivi par le bruit sourd d'un corps tombant. Le deuxième Mangemort -- qui semblait avoir plus de bon sens -- se rendit immédiatement compte que son agresseur pouvait les voir. Quelques secondes plus tard il y eut un éclat aveuglant de lumière.

C'était le signal pour Sirius.

Il se releva d'un bond, scruta la pièce, et aperçut rapidement le Mangemort restant. Le bâtard était accroupi derrière une table avec une main devant les yeux et son bras de baguette était toujours en l'air après le sortilège de flash.

Sirius l'envoya promptement s'écraser contre le mur.

L'animagus regarda alors autour de lui, cherchant une autre menace, et son partenaire temporairement aveuglé.

Il ne vit personne -- littéralement. Même le Mangemort que Remus avait descendu semblait avoir disparu.

"Lunard ? " appela-t-il un peu paniqué.

"La haut, " fit la voix du loup-garou. Sirius leva les yeux, et Remus était là -- au plafond.

"Joli tour, " commenta Sirius avec soulagement. "Sortilège de colle modifié ? "

"Oui, et je ne peux toujours rien voir du tout. Répare la porte -- et pour l'amour de Merlin, lance aussi un sort repousse moldu avant que la moitié des gardes du campus arrivent ".

"Oui, je t'aime aussi " Sirius rit tout bas en se hâtant d'exécuter les volontés de son ami.

----oo00oo----

Ils descendirent finalement Remus du plafond et appliquèrent un peu de premiers secours magiques à ses yeux. Sa vision était toujours un peu floue, mais par expérience passée ils savaient qu'il irait bien dans plus ou moins une journée.

Un nombre de moldus passa devant les portes récemment réparées, mais le charme anti- moldu s'occupa d'eux. Sirius avait utilisé celui que les Aurors lançaient ordinairement à une scène de crime dans les secteurs moldus. Il marchait en convaincant chaque moldu qui s'approchait que tout allant bien et ils qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Finalement, une fois tous les autres laboratoires vérifiés, les gardes croiraient qu'ils avaient fouillé l'ensemble du bâtiment et n'avaient rien trouvé d'étrange.

Sirius lança aussi un sortilège de silence sur les portes, juste par précaution.

Une fois que Remus pouvait voir ce qu'il faisait pour la plupart, Sirius alla vérifier le Mangemort qu'il avait envoyé voler.

"Il est mort, " annonça Sirius avec quelque surprise quand Remus vint le joindre. ? On dirait qu'il s'est cassé le cou quand je l'ai envoyé voler ".

"L'autre est parti en portoloin juste avant que j'aie été aveuglé ".

"Merde, " marmonna Sirius. Puis il regarda alentours les dommages dus aux sortilèges dans le laboratoire et soupira. ? Je suppose que nous devons réparer ce désordre, hein ?"

"‹ La Loi du Secret › et tout cela, " consentit Remus.

Ils se mirent au travail.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps, puisque le combat avait été assez rapide et les dommages n'étaient pas vastes.

Quand ils eurent finis, Remus remarqua quelque chose. "Te semble-t-il qu'il manque des choses? "

"Ouais, " Sirius hocha la tête. "Tu vois là ? " Il pointa du doigt un contour sombre par terre. "Quelque chose était à cet endroit pendant des années, mais n'y est plus maintenant ".

"Les réparations pour ce laboratoire étaient censées être finies, " médita Remus . "Sûrement qu'ils ont remplacé tout l'équipement ".

"Hé, " l'appela soudain Sirius, "viens voir ça ".

Remus marcha vers lui pour trouver Sirius, poussant de sa botte un cordon d'alimentation qui était toujours connecté au mur. Cependant, le câble lui-même avait été tranché et était étendu inutilement au travers d'un autre contour sombre par terre.

"C'est juste un pressentiment, " dit Remus, "mais jetons un coup d'oeil à ce que notre Mangemort mort a dans ses poches ".

Faisant attention à un possible portoloin _qu'ils ne_ voudraient pas activer, les deux hommes ont fouillèrent à fond leur agresseur mort. Ils trouvèrent finalement plusieurs articles qui étaient évidemment d'origine moldue -- et avaient à l'évidence été rétrécis et allégés pour être transporté commodément.

Quand Sirius et Remus enlevèrent les sorts, ils purent apparier certains équipements restaurés avec quelques uns des contours par terre. Il y avait aussi une sélection d'articles qui avaient probablement été disposés sur les tables. Quelque sortilèges de réparation furent tout ce dont il y eut besoin pour reconnecter les plus grands morceaux avec leurs prises de courant coupées, et Remus est alla ramasser les prises restantes en trop afin de donner au vol un air un petit peu moins bizarre. A la fin, il manquait toujours plusieurs choses, mais il ne pouvaient pas y faire grand chose. Le laboratoire était -- de leur mieux -- de retour à la normale.

"Eh bien, " médita Remus une fois qu'ils eurent fini, "Il y a certainement beaucoup de résidu de sortilèges ici maintenant ".

"Mais que diable au nom de Merlin voulaient-ils faire avec tous ces... trucs ? " demanda Sirius. "Et _qu'est-ce que c'était_ tout ça, de toute façon ? "

"Aucune idée, " répondit Remus, "mais je suis épuisé -- et nous devons toujours faire quelque chose du corps ".

"En fait, " dit Sirius avec une étincelle bizarre dans son oeil, "j'ai peut-être une idée pour ça ".

----oo00oo----

C'était l'heure du déjeuner de jeudi au Centre de l'Université, et le sujet chaud de conversation était le gars mort qui avait été trouvé sur le toit du département de Science des Plantes -- nu, sauf une feuille de figue sur ses parties génitales, une paire de lunettes de soleil sur son visage, et les mots ‹ La vie ne vaut pas d'être vécue sans une carte › griffonnés à l'envers sur son ventre. La police traitait cela comme un meurtre, mais puisque l'écriture aurait été dans le bon sens si l'homme avait regardé vers le bas en l'écrivant, il y avait un peu de débat pour savoir si c'était en fait une forme bizarre de suicide.

"Tu m'inquiètes, Patmol -- tu m'inquiètes vraiment, " murmura Remus comme le commérage volait de manière épaisse et rapide autour d'eux.

"Peut-être, " répondit Sirius, "mais cela a enlevé toute l'attention du matériel de laboratoire manquant, n'est-ce pas ? Cela a tout juste été mentionné dans le journal ce matin ".

"Oui, bien -- j'admets que c'était utile. Mais tu ne penses pas vraiment que cet autre Mangemort va revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Il devrait être fou ".

"Hé, est-ce que tu aimerais dire au vieux Voldie que tu as échoué dans ta tâche ? Et quoi qu'ils fassent avec ces choses - eh bien, il leur en manque toujours la moitié, non ? Il va revenir -- tu vas voir ".

"Je suis sûr qu'il le fera, " grommela Remus, "-- et probablement avec des renforts ".

"Peut-être, " reconnut Sirius. "Mais je pense que le vrai problème ne va pas être combien se montrent, mais _quand_. Si ce n'était pas une pleine lune ce soir, je serais tenté d'y retourner pour monter la garde -- et non, ce _n'est pas_ ta faute que nous ne pouvons pas y retourner ce soir. Prends un autre bifteck -- tu as toujours l'air un peu fatigué autour de ce moment du mois ". Remus lui lança un regard noir, mais Sirius continua gaiement : "Franchement, je pense que le gars s'est probablement enterré quelque part en essayant de trouver une histoire plausible pour ne pas se retrouver mort s'il arrive avec seulement la moitié des articles ".

"Alors que faisons-nous s'il ne se montre pas ? " demanda Remus. "Penses-tu que nous devrions le dire à Dumbledore ?"

Sirius considéra cela. "Non, " décida-t-il finalement. "C'est le show de Harry. Si le Directeur a besoin de savoir, alors Harry le lui dira. En ce moment, Dumbledore ne sait pas même que ‹ Robert Thomas › existe ".

"Ok, " Remus hocha lentement la tête. "Je peux vivre avec cela. Mais installons quelques détecteurs magiques d'activité au laboratoire aussi. Comme ça, au moins nous saurons _s'ils reviennent_ ".

"Bonne idée, " consentit Sirius. "Je vote pour que nous trouvions aussi l'adresse de la famille de Thomas. Nous devrions installer quelques charmes de détection autour de leur maison -- et espérer comme diable que nous n'aurons pas besoin de les évacuer en hâte. Ils devraient aller bien puisque les Mangemorts ne les ont pas ennuyés pour le moment, mais on ne sait jamais… "

"Je pense que nous pourrions aussi avoir besoin d'envoyer un autre hibou à Harry, " suggéra Remus. "Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis hier après-midi ".

"Je ne sais pas… " réfléchit Sirius. "Peut-être un petit hibou pour lui parler des Mangemorts… Mais je pense que je suis plus tenté de faire le prochain travail du Directeur aussi rapidement que possible et puis d'aller voir Harry en personne. La magie et les moldus ne sont pas censés se mélanger. Je pense que nous avons besoin de savoir plus de choses que ce que je confierais à un hibou ".

----oo00oo----

C'était jeudi matin, bien avant le petit déjeuner, quand Harry sortit de sa salle de bains pour trouver un hibou perché patiemment sur la table de la cuisine. Sirius et Remus lui avaient envoyé un paquet. Malheureusement, quand il l'avait ouvert, eh bien, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Il avait répondu tout de suite pour confirmer que le jeune homme de la photo était sans aucun doute Robert, mais autrement que cela, il semblait qu'il ne puisse pas faire grand chose d'autres. Cela faisait des mois que Robert avait disparu et tout indice aurait disparu maintenant.

Harry pensa aux informations que son parrain et Remus lui avaient envoyé, débattant s'il devait aller à Cambridge lui-même. Mais son parrain et son oncle honoraire savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, et à ce point sa présence ne ferait probablement pas beaucoup de différence.

Poussant ses inquiétudes de côté, Harry finit de se préparer pour la journée et se concentra sur ses devoirs d'enseignant.

Il réussit à terminer ses classes du matin sans mésaventure, mais il était quand même reconnaissant d'avoir une période de libre juste avant le déjeuner. Il utilisa le temps libre pour voler au delà des sorts de protection de l'école et fit un court voyage dans le monde moldu. Il voulait jeter un second coup d'?il aux deux propriétés qu'il avait préféré le jour d'avant. Espérons-le, ceci confirmerait son impression que l'entrepôt à Glasgow était celui qu'il voulait acheter. Il s'arrêta aussi sur le chemin du retour et s'acheta un téléphone mobile. Le voyage entier ne prit pas longtemps, mais même alors, il arriva juste à temps pour sa première classe de l'après-midi.

Le reste de la journée progressa normalement jusqu' à tard le soir quand un deuxième hibou est arriva. De nouveau le message était de Sirius et de Remus -- confirmant cette fois l'implication de Mangemorts.

Harry savait qu'il y avait maintenant des sorts de détection au laboratoire de Cambridge et à la maison de Thomas, mais la chance d'attraper un Mangemort vivant -- et encore moins de le suivre à leur base d'opérations -- était mince au mieux. Une fois de plus, il semblait que Harry ne puisse rien faire de la situation, et bien qu'il sache gré des efforts de Sirius et Remus, il était aussi très inquiet à propos de Robert. Il savait que Voldemort ne tuerait pas le jeune homme, mais ses Mangemorts n'étaient pas les torches les plus brillantes du mur, et si Voldie ne gardait pas une poigne ferme sur eux...

Harry frémit. Il avait besoin de découvrir où Robert était retenu. Même si l'étudiant manquant n'était pas physiquement torturé, les dommages mentaux et émotifs que Voldemort pourrait infliger étaient... Harry ne voulait pas le trouver comme cela. Pas une deuxième fois. Et bien que Robert ne soit pas si important que cela à l'effort de guerre, Harry croyait fermement qu'il était crucial pour l'avenir que le monde de la sorcellerie pourrait avoir ensuite.

----oo00oo----

Vendredi se passa sans aucune nouvelle de Sirius ou de Remus -- mais puisque cela avait été une lune pleine la nuit avant, Harry ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à en avoir.

Ce matin il avait décidé d'acheter l'entrepôt de Glasgow, et au déjeuner il a fait un autre voyage en dehors des protections avant de transplaner au loin, assez loin pour que son téléphone mobile marche. Dans le monde magique il était largement cru que la magie et la technologie moldue étaient fondamentalement incompatible. Harry, cependant, _avait _en fait _vu_ des appareils technomagiques dans le Miroir et savait que c'était un mensonge complet. Malheureusement, puisqu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Robert et Hermione avaient réussi à mélanger les deux, il devait toujours faire ce petit voyage afin d'appeler le courtier de propriété de Glasgow et prendre les arrangements nécessaires pour signer le contrat et finaliser la vente.

Maintenant c'était vendredi soir et Harry se préparait actuellement pour une nuit dehors au pub -- et pas juste n'importe quel pub, mais un pub moldu où il espérait trouver un vieil ami. Eh bien, un vieil ami du point de vue de Harry en tout cas. Sans les mémoires du Miroir, cet homme ne saurait absolument pas qui Harry était.

Après avoir fermé le dernier bouton de sa chemise, Harry continua par vérifier ses armes -- magiques et mondaines -- pour s'assurer que les moldues seraient perceptibles pour un observateur entraîné tandis que les magiques resteraient cachées. Son reflet dans le miroir montrait un moldu qui portait des armes dissimulées et savait les utiliser. Assez bon.

//Il est temps de se concentrer sur le présent// se dit Harry . //Pour le moment, le mieux que je puissefaire pour aider Robert est de m'assurer que Voldemort ne gagne pas.//Il passa rapidement un manteau pour cacher ses vêtements moldus, et s'empara de son balai. Puis il se dirigea vers un pub où il espérait trouver un homme nommé Jack.

----oo00oo----

Le trottoir mouillé brillait sous les éclairages des rues alors que Harry cheminait le long d'un rue relativement calme. La pluie s'était arrêtée quelque temps auparavant, mais l'air humide était toujours un peu plus frais qu'il aurait du l'être. Plus loin Harry pouvait voir la circulation dans la rue principale animée, mais il était beaucoup plus intéressé par les sons de conversation et de rire heureux venant de l'embrasure ouverte juste en devant lui.

Harrry entra dans le petit pub, content de voir qu'il n'avait pas changé beaucoup de ce qu'il se rappelait dans le Miroir. La pièce principale était installée plus bas que la route, et de l'embrasure de la porte, il dut descendre sur les vieilles lattes en bois du plancher. Le plafond était aussi un peu plus bas que ce à quoi il était habitué, mais cela rendait juste les poutres exposées du plafond plus facile à voir -- et elles valaient bien un regard puisque il y avait beaucoup de choses bizarres et intéressantes de posées dessus.

Le bois assombri par l'âge au-dessus des têtes des clients hébergeait un assortiment de bibelots -- y compris de vieilles cruches en cuivre, des chopes, divers instruments de cuisine, de petits morceaux de statues, un vieux harnais de cuir, des outils de ferme rouillant, et une collection étrange de vieux livres poussiéreux. C'était comme si des gens de tous chemins de vie avaient décidé de laisser quelque chose à eux pour rappeler leur passage à de futurs clients.

//D'autre part// se dit Harry//les propriétaires pouvaient juste avoir acheté ces choses et les avoir coincées là-haut pour ajouter à l'atmosphère.//

Mais de toute façon, Harry appréciait toujours cela, et il s'avança avec confiance dans la pièce, passant les locaux qui bavardaient avec bonheur et ne firent pas attention à lui. Les étrangers étaient les bienvenus ici, et le barman sourit quand Harry s'approcha.

Il commanda une pinte et expliqua ensuite qu'il cherchait un homme nommé Graham Jackson qui avait récemment quitté l'armée.

Le barman fronça les sourcils. "Je ne me souviens pas d'un ‹ Graham Jacksons › j'en ai peur. C'est un ami à vous ? "

"Non, " répondit facilement Harry. "Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Je suis ici pour lui offrir un travail -- ou lui demander des conseils sur qui d'autre pourrait être intéressé s'il ne le veut pas ".

"Vous faites un entretien d'embauche dans un pub avec un parfait étranger ? " Le barman avait l'air sceptique et suspicieux. Il commençait à l'évidence à se demander si quelque chose illégal était en cours.

Harry rit. "Oui, je suppose que oui -- mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne recrute pas pour quelque conspiration sournoise. Tout est sur la table, je promets. Et si cela ne vous rassure pas, alors je peux dire honnêtement que "Jack " Jackson m'enverrait sur les roses s'il pensait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche ".

Harry vit le barman se relâcher visiblement. "Jack ? " demanda l'homme avec surprise. "Je pensais que vous aviez dit que son nom était Graham ".

"Oui, mais apparemment il n'aime pas son prénom ".

"Ah. Ce qui explique pourquoi je ne l'ai pas reconnu, " le barman hocha la tête. Soudain il émit un rire court. "Alors, son nom c'est Graham, n'est-ce pas ? Comprends pas pourquoi il ne me le dirait pas -- c'est un nom parfaitement respectable. Et oui, je pense que je connais le type que vous cherchez. Il n'y a pas trop de "Jacks " qui sont partis l'armée il y a à peu près un mois et qui aiment boire dans mon pub. Il est une sorte de client habituel ces jours-ci, bien qu'il soit encore un peu tôt pour lui. Si vous voulez attendre, je peux lui dire que vous êtes ici quand il arrivera ".

Attendre ne dérangeait absolument pas Harry. Il commanda son dîner puis s'installa dans un coin calme avec un livre qu'il avait descendu d'une des poutres du plafond.

A peu près quarante minutes plus tard, pendant que les restes de dîner de Harry étaient en train d'être enlevés, il remarqua Jack debout au bar. Le barman pointait vers Harry, et Jack -- boisson en main --- se tourna pour le regarder.

La première impression de Harry fut une de jeunesse. Sa seconde fut une impression d'amertume. Après avoir été autour de ses amis adolescents pendant presque deux mois, Harry s'était attendu à cette plus jeune version de Jack -- mais l'amertume était une surprise. //Bien que cela ne dût probablement pas en être une// se dit Harry. Il se rappelait vaguement quelque chose au sujet d'une vilaine dispute de pouvoir qui avait débordé sur certains des rangs plus bas -- et surtout Jack, qui avait finalement quitté l'armée à cause de cela. Mais dans le Miroir, Harry n'avait pas été présenté à Jack avant plusieurs années plus tard, et alors l'homme avait continué sa vie et placé le passé derrière lui -- ce qui était pourquoi Harry avait seulement une vague idée de ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Pour le Jack dont il se souvenait, ce n'était simplement pas important, et il ne le mentionnait que de temps en temps en passant.

Pendant que Harry le regardait, Jack se tourna et dit quelque chose au barman qui répondit avec un rire et une secousse de sa tête. Jack revint alors à Harry et commença à frayer son chemin jusqu'à la table de Harry.

Harry glissa de sa chaise et se leva pour accueillir l'homme. Il se permit aussi de se relâcher dans la disponibilité désinvolte de son entraînement de Mage de Guerre, et sourit en regardant Jack cataloguer mentalement sa position et sa posture, avec ses armes moldues dissimulées. En retour, Harry remarqua le grand pas facile de Jack et la manière dont il se tenait alerte et prêt. Ils étaient tous les deux des soldats, et Harry rencontra les yeux de l'autre homme avec un regard égal. Quand Jack l'atteignit, ils avaient tous les deux reconnu et accepté qu'ils partageaient une certaine quantité d'entraînement professionnel.

"Vous n'êtes pas de l'armée, " dit Jack avec un regard spéculatif, "mais vous _êtes_ militaire. Forces Spéciales ? "

"A peu près, " reconnut Harry. "Mais pas d'une armée que vous connaissiez ".

"Black Ops ? "

"Si vous en avez entendu parlé, alors je n'en fais pas partie ".

Jack eu l'air étonné et un peu curieux. Mais il était résolu quand il dit : "Je viens de s_ortir de_ l'armée. Je ne cherche pas à y re-rentrer-- ou quoi que ce soit du genre ".

"Je ne vous le demande pas, " répondit sérieusement Harry. "J'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un pour entraîner un petit nombre de spécialistes. Et fiez vous à moi quand je dis que ce en quoi ces hommes et femmes vont se "spécialiser " va vous souffler ".

Jack paraissait toujours curieux, mais aussi plutôt douteux. "Vous dites que tout est légal , " dit-il sans ménagements. "C'est vrai ? "

Harry plissa ses lèvres. "Cela dépend de votre définition, " répondit-il d'une manière également directe. "Juste pour vous dire que ce que le travail _est_ violera au moins une loi majeure -- mais c'est une loi dont la plupart des gens de loi, y compris la plupart des juges, ne connaissent même pas l'existence -- et c'est_ moi_ qui violerai cette loi, pas vous ".

"Une loi que les avocats ne connaissent pas ? " Jack n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose, mais l'homme devant lui n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Jack pensa très soigneusement à ce que cela impliquait. Si c'était vrai, alors il y avait quelque chose très sérieux -- et probablement de très dangereux -- derrière cette offre de travail. Mais cela pourrait être aussi quelque chose d'assez différent -- et d'assez remarquable -- pour garder son intérêt. Il était fatigué d'être au chômage, et il n'était pas particulièrement intéressé par n'importe lequel des travaux civils pour lesquels il était qualifié.

"Je veux juste que vous m'écoutiez, " dit l'étranger. "C'est tout ce que je demande ".

//Et quel mal cela pourrait-il faire de juste l'écouter //pensa Jack. Donc il s'assit à la table, posa sa boisson sur le bois poli, et regarda l'autre homme se glisser dans la chaise opposée.

----oo00oo----

Quelque temps plus tard...

"Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne nous regarde ? Ou du moins les verres qui flottent? "

"Un sortilège. Il... décourage... les gens de nous remarquer. Je suppose qu'on pourrait dire que cela nous fait sembler ennuyeux... Comme si cela ne valait pas la peine de faire attention à nous."

"Ah ".

----oo00oo----

Encore plus tard...

"Alors ces gens -- ces... crackmols. Ce seront des civils ? Pas d'entraînement physique, pas de stratégie, aucunes armes... rien ?"

"Rien, " confirma le Mage de Guerre. "C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous. Vous êtes un tireur d'élite et spécialiste. Vous êtes aussi bon aux autres formation. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit se tire dans le pied ".

"Si vous êtes sérieux à ce propos, alors ils auront aussi besoin de corps à corps. Et tenant compte de ce que vous m'avez dit, je pense que quelque genre de lancer de couteau pourrait être sage aussi ". Jack y pensa un peu plus. "Vous aurez besoin d'au moins deux autres personnes -- et ils devront être bons à garder des secrets -- surtout envers leurs famille et amis ".

"Oui, " consentit Ash. "La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est que la maman de quelqu'un pose trop de questions ".

"Mais n'importe qui qui aimerait une chance de faire quelque chose de différent serait un bon pari, " Jack réfléchit tout haut.

Le Mage de Guerre lui sourit d'un air satisfait. "Vous avez quelqu'un à l'esprit ?"

----oo00oo----

Une demi-heure plus tard, et en dépit du fait qu'il avait habilement éviter de répondre, cette question traînait toujours à l'esprit de Jack. Etait-il intéressé par le travail ? Diable oui. La magie était réelle. Qui ne serait pas intéressé ? Mais Jack n'était pas stupide. Il savait qu'il aurait besoin de plus d'information avant de se commettre dans quoi que ce soit. Le fait que la magie soit réelle ne changeait pas les principes de base. Les gens toujours des gens, et Jack ne se faisait aucune illusion du monde magique comme une sorte d'utopie -- surtout pas avec le genre de chose que ce ‹ Mage de Guerre › décrivait. Mais quand même... La travail que "Ash " voulait qu'il fasse ne semblait pas être au delà de ses capacités, et ce n'était pas même une position en première ligne...

"Alors, " commença Jack pensivement, "ce Voldemort … Il n'est plus vraiment humain ? "

Ash renifla moqueusement. "Pas physiquement. Mentalement ? Je souhaiterais pouvoir dire non, mais il y a gens entièrement humains dehors là-bas qui partagent ses convictions et sont d'accord avec ce qu'il fait ".

"Les ombres d'Hitler, " répondit Jack avec une grimace.

Le Mage de Guerre sourit un peu d'un air moqueur. "Et il péterait un câble d'être comparé à un moldu, n'est ce pas ?"

"Moldu, " dit expérimentalement Jack. "Alors je suis un "moldu ", n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez, cela semble vaguement insultant ".

"Et beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières l'utilisent comme ça aussi -- même ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec Voldemort. C'est presque... de la condescendance. Vous êtes un "moldu " -- pauvre petite chose ! _Comment est-ce que vous vous en sortez?_"

"Bien, bien sûr en tant que "moldu " je ne sais pas ce que je manque, " ajouta Jack de manière tordue. "Alors vraiment, je suis un pauvre moldu _ignorant_ ".

"Plus tout à fait ignorant maintenant, " lui rappela Ash. "Et c'est pire pour les crackmols que pour vous. Si vous êtes un moldu, alors vous êtes un moldu et c'est tout. Mais si vous êtes un crackmol, alors vous étiez censé être un sorcier. Cela implique qu'il y a quelque chose _qui ne va pas _chez vous. Le monde de la sorcellerie traite ses enfants crackmols comme des lépreux ".

"Ce qui leur donne un point commun, " dit Jack. "Si vous construisez une équipe, c'est une base assez puissante sur laquelle la construire. Quiconque vous choisirez pour ce travail travaillera d'arrache pied pour prouver sa valeur". Alors, après une pause sobre, il ajouta : "Mais s'ils ont été traités aussi mal que vous le dites, il y en aura forcément un ou deux qui laisseront leur entraînement leur monter à la tête. Dans l'armée nous avons toujours un idiot occasionnel qui pense que son entraînement signifie qu'il peut faire le seigneur au-dessus des civils. Nous devrons faire attention à cela".

"Nous ? " Ash sourit.

Jack se sentit sourire en retour.

----oo00oo----

Beaucoup plus tard...

" Est-ce que vous aviez _besoin_ de lui dire mon fichu nom ? Maintenant il va m'appeler Ham1 à chaque fois que je vais entrer. Je _déteste_ me faire appeler Ham ! Et comment diable avez-vous découvert mon nom en premier lieu ? D'autres sorts ? "

Harry rit alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux côte à côte dans la rue. Le barman avait dit qu'il était l'heure il y a quelques minutes, et le pub fermait derrière eux. "Peut-être que vous pourriez faire en sorte qu'il vous appelle "Grae ". " suggéra Harry.

Jack lui lança un regard noir. "Comme si c'était mieux, " grogna-t-il.

Harry ricana. "Continuez comme ça, " conseilla-t-il, "et vous ferez que Rusard se sente chez lui. Vous grognez tout comme son fichu chat. ".

"Qui est-ce qui nomme son chat ‹ Madame Teigne › de toute façon ? Et ce qu'est arrivé à ‹ M Teigne › ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche ". Harry rit encore. "Mais pour l'amour de Merlin, si jamais vous rencontrez cette boule de poil, ne l'insultez pas. Dédaignez la et Rusard ne vous parlera plus jamais ".

"Il ne m'a même pas encore rencontré-- et de ce que vous m'avez dit il ne vous a pas vraiment parlé non plus. Etes-vous sûr que ce gars est le bon à nommer responsable? "

"Faites moi confiance. Il sera bon. Très bon ".

"Il semble assez amer, " dit Jack douteusement. "Personne n'a besoin d'un commandant avec une fissure à son plastron ".

"Il n'a pas de sens de sa valeur, " répondit Harry. "Arrangez cela, et ce sera un homme avec qui il faut compter ".

"Mais pourra-t-il _commander?" _appuya Jack. "Cela n'est pas pareil de simplement de donner des ordres de ci de là. Apparemment vous voulez donner à ce gars l'équivalent d'un poste de capitaine avec sa propre section de spécialistes. Il sera directement responsable de la sûreté et du déploiement de vingt ou trente autres personnes. A-t-il ce qu'il faut ? _Voudront-_ils le suivre ? De ce que vous m'avez dit il n'est pas très aimé, et nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps. S'il n'a pas au moins quelque capacité naturelle tout s'effondrera ".

Harry arrêta de marcher. "Jack, " dit-il sérieusement. "Je sais que nous venons tout juste de nous rencontrer, mais s'il vous plaît -- faites moi confiance la-dessus. Je connais très bien Argus Rusard. La semaine dernière il n'a pas arrêté de me suivre, me faisant le mauvais ?il. Je suis un Mage de Guerre. Il est un crakmol. Par droits il devrait se recroqueviller loin de moi à chaque fois qu'il me voit. Ces derniers jours ont aussi été pire que jamais pour les élèves -- les élèves en _magie_ qui pourraient l'ensorceler jusqu'à la semaine prochaine par caprice! Mais ce sont _eux_ qui fuient devant lui ! Cet homme peut intimider des sorcières et des sorciers adultes par simple force de personnalité -- et il est près de craquer. Je peux le sentir. Il _veut_ ce que j'offre, et il le veut vraiment ".

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne chose, " l'avertit Jack. "Il semble mûr pour la vengeance une fois qu'il se rendra compte de ce que son entraînement lui permet de faire ".

"Oh, c'est pire que cela, " dit Harry. "Il a aussi vécu à l'un des endroits les plus magiques du monde. Il s'est littéralement trempé de pouvoir toute sa vie adulte. Il est, tout à fait franchement, le crackmol le plus puissant de la planète ".

"Maudit enfer. Et vous voulez le nommer capitaine ? Avez-vous perdu la tête ? "

Harry rit "Vous n'êtes pas la première personne à me le demander ". Puis, plus sérieusement, il ajouta : "Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi... mais je peux dire honnêtement que j'ai une bonne raison de croire que Rusard est-- au fond du coeur -- un être humain décent ". Puis il s'arrêta un instant. "Cela a dit, j'entends ce que vous me dites. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour négliger la possibilité que les choses puissent aller de travers ". Sinistrement, il continua. "Si le pire devait arriver... Eh bien, je sais mieux que lui-même ce qu'il peut et ne peut pas faire -- et si je le dois, je le descendrai ".

Jack hocha la tête. "J'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous avez tant confiance en ce gars là, mais tant que vous n'êtes pas_ trop _confiant je peux vivre avec cela ".

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le bout de la rue.

Regardant derrière lui vers son nouvel/ancien ami, Harry dit : "? un point dans la semaine prochaine j'arrangerai un compte en banque avec les fonds pour la section et ses dépenses. Cela inclut votre salaire. Je sais que vous avez mon numéro de téléphone, mais les téléphone portables ne marchent pas à l'école, donc nous ne pourrons probablement pas reparler avant vendredi prochain. " .

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, " le rassura Jack. "J'ai quelques appels à passer, mais j'ai déjà deux personnes en tête pour le corps à corps et le maniement du couteau. Un est un ex de l'armée comme moi, et survit maintenant comme entraîneur de sécurité privé. L'autre travaille juste assez pour acheter sa nourriture et dépense alors le reste de son temps dans le dojo à aiguiser ses compétences pour s'amuser. Aucun des deux n'est vraiment fermement attaché à son travail. Une fois que vous aurez tout expliqué -- et prouvé que la magie est réelle -- je pense qu'il est plus probable qu'ils sautent sur l'occasion que de dire "non ". Surtout puisque je peux garantir que vous offrez un meilleur argent que ce qu'ils gagnent maintenant ".

"Ca semble bon. Mais je me faisais plus de soucis au sujet de l'infrastructure de formation. Vous savez mieux que moi ce dont vous aurez besoin en terme d'armement, de munitions, de cibles, et d'équipement de formation. Et je _n'ai même pas commencé à regarder_ les choses fondamentales comme les tables et les chaises. Tout cela coûtera de l'argent -- et tant que je suis sur le sujet, aurons-nous besoin d'un comptable ?"

"Quelqu'un pour tenir un registre suffira probablement, " répondit Jack avec un haussement d'épaules. "Mais nous pourrions avoir de la chance et en choisir un dans la section. Je m'en occuperai jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs que nous n'avons personne en interne.

"Suffisant. Demain je compte signer le contrat pour un endroit que nous pourrons équiper. J'offre assez d'argent pour régler ça rapidement et nous permettre d'emménager le weekend d'après ".

?Vous savez, je suis assez sûr que je vais apprécier de travailler pour un type riche, " médita Jack. "Cela rend tout tellement plus facile ".

"Je vois un siège de toilettes plaqué or et vous êtes mort, " plaisanta Harry.

"Pas de chiottes en or, " consentit Jack. "J'ai compris ".

Harry sortit sa main. "Je vous verrai vendredi prochain, alors ".

La poignée de main de Jack était chaude et ferme. "A vendredi alors, patron ". Et avec cela, Harry revint dans l'ombre de la rue et transplana au loin.

----oo00oo----

1 Jambon


End file.
